The Paradox Equation
by ParadoxEquation
Summary: AU olitz fan fic, which delves into Olivia's past and her turmoil. She goes to Harvard to get a fresh start, but what happens when she falls in love with her professor? How do they deal with the obstacles? **Warning some harsh language & dysfunctional family issues which may be much to some people ch1-3.** But just go for a ride w/ me.
1. Hellhole

Olivia sat in her room, browsing the Internet blindly and nursing a plastic cup filled to the brim with red wine. "Where the hell is Harrison," she muttered to herself, glancing at the clock. It was already 8:30, and he was supposed to be back by 8 so they could get ready to go to his friend's party. Olivia really didn't want to go. She hated dancing, crowds and teenagers in general. Most kids her age found her to be too sullen and serious, and she found them to be nauseatingly immature. But the party meant a lot to her cousin Harrison, and since she was leaving in 6 days, she had promised to go out and spend their last few days together doing "fun" stuff. She was supposed to attend the small dinner with him and his friends, but bailed at the last minute when she found out her aunt and uncle were going to have a romantic date night, and would be out for dinner and a comedy show. It would be some much welcomed silence and alone time before she had to deal with the crowds of people she'd Inevitably face at the party. As soon as they'd left, she had crept down to the basement to pilfer one of the cajillion bottles of cheap wine her aunt kept in crates in the basement and popped some popcorn.

She had just began writing a text to Harrison when she heard the front door slam through the thin walls.

"...And bitch don't you _EVER_ tell me when I had enough, I'll drink as much as I GODDAMN please!" she heard her uncle's deep, drunken voice sing out.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that you're driving tonight and I..." her aunt replied.

*SLAP*

"Bitch don't worry about mines, mines is WELL taken care of! And why the fuck isnt this living room clean, I know I told that little bitch to have this shit done tonight! Liviaaaa! Livia get your worthless ass down here!" oh god, she mumbled to herself. They were supposed to be gone for at least another hour or two, it hadn't even been a full hour since they'd left. "I should've known it would be a COMPLETE disaster and they wouldn't make it through a whole night out," she muttered to herself. She found her iPod on the night stand and put the small buds in her ear. She was not about to go down there so he could attack her. She hoped he would move on to something else and forget about her, but she knew that wouldn't happen. Her aunt would be up to drag her down to the monster in 5..4..3..2...

The door swung open with a crash and her aunt's statuesque figure stood in the doorway.

"Olivia!"

She looked up and saw her aunt standing there flushed and frustrated, her right cheek clearly red from the brunt of the smack her uncle had freshly laid upon her. "Huh," she said while removing one earphone, feigning ignorance to the ensuing chaos. "Olivia, I need you to come pick up this living room, right now." Olivia sighed, "I was gonna do it in a little bit, I thought you guys wouldn't be home for another few hours, do I really have to go down there with him?" she pleaded. "NOW Olivia, GO," she said storming off. She sighed again.

She both loved and hated her aunt. Before her mother had died, she thought the world of her aunt. She was smart, beautiful, successful and sexy in spite of all her obstacles. She would come take her for fun outings and tell her womanly things that her mother didn't, which included all her crazy dating escapades which seemed hilarious at the time. But now that she had to live with it up close and personally, there was nothing remotely funny about her aunt's dating choices and who she chose to marry. When her mother had died suddenly, she had found a little solace in the fact that at the very least she had an aunt she knew and loved willing to take her in. But boy was she wrong. Many nights she wondered if she would've been better off at a group home. The past 5 years living there had been absolute hell, and instead of protecting her from the flames, her aunt often used her as a shield against the fire for herself.

Olivia took a deep breath and tried to still herself, but her hands wouldn't comply and continued to tremble. She hated this feeling of being afraid and frustrated. She wished she could go to sleep and it would be move in day so she could have hundreds of miles of distance between her and this hellhole.

She slowly made her way out of her room and down the stairs, holding her breath the entire way. Her uncle was sitting on the couch with tv blaring, holding a cup with which she was sure was filled to the brim with cheap vodka and ice cubes.

"I thought I told you to have this living room clean by the time I got home," he said with disdain in his voice.

She tried to think of a reply, but thought better of it, knowing anything she said would just infuriate him regardless. She moved silently to the corner of the room, grabbing the vacuum and plugging it in.

"Bitch I know you hear me talking to you!"

She felt the heat of his glare on her back, but remained silent, turning on the vacuum.

"TURN THAT SHIT OFF AND COME OVER HERE," he bellowed, "NOW!"

Her mind told her not to move, but her feet were following his command, in an attempt to to avoid the worst of his wrath. She stopped directly in front of him, waiting for him to make his next move.

"You really think you some kinda big shot. You prance around here like you the Queen of Sheba or something, don't say shit to nobody, don't make no noise, and think you go unnoticed. But bitch lemme tell you something, I see you, I see EVERYTHING around this motherfucker, and I most definitely see you," he slurred.

She could smell the liquor emanating from his pores, and she noted that his cup was almost empty. He poured himself another.

"You go to your fancy little private school, and you think you so damn smart, and you think you so damn cute. Bitch you ain't cute. And you ain't smart. You ain't shit, you hear me, you ain't SHIT!" he screamed so loud it reverberated through her entire body.

She tried tune him out by playing songs in her head and jumping an imaginary rope. She pictured herself in her childhood backyard, jumping rope and listening to her favorite song. She pictured her mother cooking on the grill and smelled the hamburgers cooking. She could see the brown wooden fence in the distance, and feel the weight of the jumprope in her hands. She could feel the weight of her body suspended in the air momentarily, and the feel of the hard ground that met her feet. She was brought back to reality by the violent splash of alcohol and ice cubes in her face, dripping down her hair and clothes.

Her uncle sprang to his feet, and suddenly his 6'6 frame hovered menacingly over her, "you LISTEN when I'm talking to you goddamn it, you WILL listen to me!" he said in a tone so chilly and calm it shocked her more than the cold liquid.

"You think you something cuz you going to Harvard, but I'm telling you right now you ain't nothing, and you won't ever be. You ain't nothing but a little SLUT," he sneered, "just like your aunt, and probably your damn mama, and that's why your daddy ain't want your ass. You gon be the campus slut, and I bet you be back here within a year, pregnant by some motherfucker who dont want you OR the little bastard. And don't think you can come back here with that shit. We don't want your ass neither. Now unball those fists, unless you wanna fight." He stepped closer. She tried to follow his orders, but again her hands refused to comply. Then he was hoisting her in the air by the front of her t-shirt and they were crashing to the ground.


	2. Change

When Olivia came to, Harrison was hovering over her, speaking incomprehensibly. It sounded like she was under water, and her vision was doubled. Her head was throbbing and she could barely think. But she was grateful that he was there, and that he had saved her from the monster. She was being lifted into the air and as she gained some lucidity, she felt herself being laid on her bed. She could hear her aunt rambling in the background, "Oh my GOD Harrison, what the hell did you do? He wasn't gonna hurt her, you didn't have to do that!"

"Mom, I would never want to disrespect you, but believe when I say there is nothing you can say to me right now. Don't you dare attack me for protecting Liv, something you refused to do! I should've wrapped that phone cord around his neck and really handled his ass, you're lucky all I did was beat him senseless. And I dare you to call the police! Let's see how real it gets then." he stated in a fast paced, but even tone, never breaking eye contact with his mother. Her aunt made eye contact with her and left the room silently. Harrison walked over to the bed and sat beside her, "Liv, cuz, are you okay? How's your head feeling? How did you get all wet? What the hell happened?"

Her head was still spinning, but the throbbing was slightly less painful than it was a few minutes ago. "Harrison, I have to get out of here." she stated calmly. "It's just a few more days Liv, please, don't leave like this, where would you even go? I handled it, don't worry about him," he rushed out, trying to convince her. Olivia wasn't just his cousin, she was his best friend in the entire world. He was way more social than she ever wanted to be, but still, they spent the majority of their time with each other. Debating random things, playing chess, stealing wine and experimenting and exploring life together. He would follow her over a cliff. Where she was melancholy and brusque with most people, she was vulnerable and kind with Harrison. She loved the way he never pushed; he could look in her face and tell when to ask questions and when to just leave it alone. But in this moment he was desperate to change her mind. "I can't stay here, with him, Harry," her voice broke off and she choked back more tears. "Give me two hours Liv. You'll need at least that much time to pack. Give me two hours to handle this," he said in a tone that brooked no argument. And handle it he did.

*Flashback*** 5 Years Ago**

She stood in front of her mother's casket and couldn't even find it within herself to cry. One week ago, she was taking her shopping for school clothes, and this week she was dead. She knew her mother was no angel, and although she had her professional life completely together, her personal life was a mess. She was hopelessly attracted to playboys who had no intention of sticking it out for the long run. She went through cycles of elation with the men, where she was on cloud nine and periods of total disarray where at night she would drink and cry herself to sleep when she thought Olivia was knocked out. This fateful night, she had gone out, already drunk, to replenish her stash of her favorite red wine to further drown her sorrows and crashed into a telephone pole, dying on impact. The same drive she had taken countless nights, both drunk and sober, had killed her. And now Olivia was alone, totally and utterly alone. Part of her wanted to break down and cry, but part of her was also angry at her mother.

"How could she be so weak and make such a stupid choice? Why would she abandon me?"

At 12 years old she was old enough to know to know how truly alone she was now without her mom, but too young to gainfully fend for herself. So Aunt Tiffany's it was.

The day of the funeral was like a haze. At the end, all she could remember was the barrage of "I'm Sorrys" that never seemed to end. She felt like her life was over when her mother was taken from her. She stood there stoically for what seemed like forever, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and it was Aunt Tiffany.

"Livi, baby, it's time to go." Then she was in the car beside her ten year old cousin Harrison in the back seat, listening to Aunt Tiffany tell her the way things would be when she got to her new home. "I know it's been a while since we've all been together Livi, and I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances, but we're family and family sticks together. I think you'll like Ohio, its much different than Pennsylvania, but it has its charm. You've never met my husband Darryl, you can call him Uncle D, you'll just love him."

Soon they were pulling up to the house; it was a medium sized two level subdivision, painted tan and accented blue on the outside. Her Aunt's husband was sitting on the porch, and Olivia could feel his gaze before she could see his eyes. He rose to greet them, leering at Olivia as she approached. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing..." he offered, smirking. She shifted her feet, and felt herself growing uncomfortable beneath his strong gaze. "Nice to meet you sir, uncle." He reached for her hand and it brought it to his lips, "It's nice to meet you too, I'm sorry for your loss, couldn't make it to the funeral. Was too hungover from last night and I didn't know ya mama anyways, so I'm sure no one missed me," he said calmly, still boring her eyes into her. And from that moment she knew she hated him.

The next week went by uneventfully, as Aunt Tiffany worked on getting Olivia into a good private school. Her mother had left suitable funds and a detailed will which provided for Olivia to have an excellent education and living arrangements. Although she was sad and grieving for her mother, she mostly felt numb, and didn't speak unless spoken to first. A week after the funeral, Olivia was sitting in her room and decided to venture down to the den to indulge in some mindless television. She was happy to find the room unoccupied and was flipping through the channels when a shadowy figure appeared in doorway.

"How ya feeling Livi," he asked walking over to the couch she was sitting on. Inside she groaned, she wanted to be alone, and he was the last person she wanted to be alone with. Something about his aura just made her alarms go off, but unfortunately she had to live there, with him. "Fine," she answered, offering no more conversation. Silence followed for a few pregnant moments before he spoke again.

"It seems like you don't really like me Olivia," he said coolly, "every time I speak to you, you never got much to say back."

She hesitated.

Truth be told, his presence made her super uncomfortable, but she couldn't say that, so she took the obvious route. "I'm sorry uncle, I'm just too sad to talk much." With that she stood and quickly exited the room, leaving him alone with the television.

For the rest of the day he didn't try to make conversation with her, and the leers were kept to a bare minimum. She thought she was home free from his creepy antics and decided to retire to bed early that night. She laid in the bed, staring at her ceiling which was filled with glow in the dark stars. She thought about the real stars and wondered if her mother was out there somewhere, some celestial being watching over her. She wondered if there truly was a heaven, and if so, had her mother gotten in? Had she been sent to hell for succumbing to alcohol? The thoughts sent a chill through her body and she turned over to her side to put herself to sleep.

She didn't know how long she had been dreaming, when a very real sensation of a hand on her leg woke her up. She was still trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness when she made out the dark figure on her bed and her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. The hand was on her ankle and slowly stroking up to knee and back down.

"You wake Livia," she heard a voice slur in the darkness and knew it was her aunt's husband.

She tried to scream but her voice was caught in her chest.


	3. Escape

Olivia looked at the clock. Thirty seven minutes had passed since she had promised Harrison his two hours. She looked around what had been her room for the last five years and felt no sadness about leaving this place for good. She had had a few good moments here with Harrison, but other than that the place and its things we're tainted. She had already sent most of her clothing and books ahead to Massachusetts since her aunt was sending her on a flight instead of driving her. The more she thought about it, the less she wanted to take any more reminders of this place and her times here. She packed up her laptop and then kneeled beside the bed to pull out her special box of knickknacks which contained pictures of her mom, jewelry she had been left, random pictures of her and Harrison from over the years, overall good memories that she loved revisiting. It saddened her that a box so small contained all the happy moments of her seventeen years, and she wished there was more she could be happy about. She grabbed the rest of her clothes and books, emptying the shelves of her closet. She looked around slowly and decided she didn't care what happened to the rest of it. She turned her gaze back to the clock;fifty six minutes had passed. She sat back on the bed wondering what Harrison had up his sleeve. Whatever it was she knew he would come through for her. She closed her eyes and recalled the very first time he saved her from the monster.

*Flashback Continuation*

"You wake Livia," she heard a voice slur in the darkness and knew it was her aunt's husband.

She tried to scream but her voice was caught in her chest.

His hand crept further, lingering on her knee, and then trailing lightly up her inner thigh into her shorts. She finally willed her body to move, and sat straight up, his hand clenched her thigh, fingernails digging into her skin,

"Relax," he growled, more a threat than a comfort.

When he relaxed his fingers to caress her thigh again she kicked him in the chest with all the might she could muster and used the moment of shock to try to jump out of the bed. She almost succeeded, however her legs were tangled in the blankets and she hit the floor with a loud thud. She tried to crawl away, and felt him grab her ankle,

"I SAID RELAX," he boomed in a loud whisper, dragging her back to the bed. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Liv, you okay in there?" she heard her cousin's voice ask.

Her aunt's husband looked to the door, and then whipped his head quickly back to her with daggers in his eyes, daring her to answer.

She knew this was her only chance.

"NO!" she yelled in hoarse voice, her heart thumping in her chest. The door swung open and he cut on the light.

"What are you doing?" he demanded looking straight at his step father, walking closer to the bed.

Her uncle plastered a fake jovial smile across his evil face, "Olivia was just having a bad dream, I just came to make sure she was okay, right Liv?" he turned his smile to her, his eyes still heavy with menace, he released her leg.

Olivia was frozen, her body was trembling like a leaf and she couldn't find any more words in her throat. Harrison walked directly in front of her and reached down a hand to help her get up.

"You having a bad dream?" he reached over and grabbed her pillow, "Don't worry, you can sleep with me. I have a nightlight."

Still holding her hand, he led her down the hallway to his room. As she sat on the bed, still shaking, he locked the door,turned on the night light, and threw her pillow on his bed.

"Did he hurt you Liv?"

She couldn't her tears back anymore once she heard those words. She didn't know how to respond. She wasn't even entirely sure what had happened, and she wasn't sure if her younger cousin even understood the weight of what he had just walked in on. As if he could read her thoughts, Harrison put one arm around her shoulder and spoke in an even tone,

"I know he's a monster Olivia. When they first got married, he would get drunk and try to use me for a punching bag, but my dad took care of that. I know you think I'm young and innocent, but I'm not Liv, and I see the way he looks at you. It's not okay. And mom, she just...I don't know Liv, I love her but I dunno. You know, he tried this last summer when cousin Tamra came to stay with us, in the old house in PA. That's why we moved out here. I won't let him hurt you though," he grabbed her hand, "together we can outsmart him. I think I have a plan on how we can handle this, just let me sleep on it, kay?" he looked at her with eyes serious beyond his ten years.

She was both grateful for and astonished at his maturity and intellect. She knew Harrison was smart, ever since he stepped foot in school he was a shining star both socially and academically. He had a natural charm that teachers and students alike adored, and his mother was always bragging about some accolade he was the recipient of for this reason or another. But Harrison also had a wisdom to him, which sometimes got him into mischief that he would undoubtedly talk himself out of, it was his gift. She clutched his hand, as if to say thank you, because she still couldn't find words to speak.

He gave her a knowing smile, and they fell asleep soon after.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief when she came down for breakfast and found her uncle missing. Her aunt made them both a quick breakfast and told them that her husband was feeling hungover and sick this morning. They gave each other a knowing look. When they were finished, they made their way to the bus stop, and Harrison filled her in on the plan, "So the plan is to never let him know when you're alone. We can alternate rooms, sometimes you can sleep in mines, sometimes you sleep in yours. There's a lock on my door, so that's no problem, but there's not one in your room, so if you want I can sleep with you. We can also slide your bookcase in front of the door to give us a heads up if he's trying to creep in on you. My friend Huck has some nun chucks, I can see if he'd lend us a pair or two. What do you think?" he asked. She smiled at him, "Thanks Harrison, you're the best cousin ever."

He grabbed her hand, "You don't have to thank me Liv, we're in this together."

And from that day forward they were inseparable. They put the plan into action, and it worked for the most part. It infuriated her uncle that he was unable to get her alone and so he converted his perverse desires into hatred, and instead of sneaking into her room at night, he found any reason, real or imagined, to beat her during the day. But she would endure beratings, chokes and beatings over being sexually touched any day.

Olivia heard the door slam downstairs, and hurried footsteps that could only be Harrison's agile movements. She glanced at the clock; twenty four minutes to spare. He opened the door quickly, "You ready to go?" he asked, "It's handled." She followed him downstairs, as he drug her luggage to the minivan. His friend Huck was in the driver's seat, fiddling around with some papers.

"Hey Huck, how's it going?" she asked, sliding into the backseat.

He smiled at her through the rear view mirrors, "I'm okay Olivia, how about you?"

"I'm cool," she retorted in a voice that clearly showed she wasn't.

She was sure she looked a mess, and her clothes reeked of alcohol, but she didn't care, she was just glad to be going. In 6 days she would have a new home. Harrison slid into the passenger's side of the front and began filling her in on the plan, "Liv you know Huck is great with technology and stuff so he was able to make us some fakes that say we're twenty one. We can use these to check into this little failing bed and breakfast on the west side of town for the next few days until your flight leaves. They're hurting for business since the new Days Inn and Best Western opened up downtown, so they won't ask too many questions. I already checked and they have a suite that can accommodate us for the next 5 nights. You got your ATM card right, cuz you're gonna have to tap into that money Aunty left you." Harrison stated calmly, like these were normal teenager activities.

Tenderness welled up in her heart and she almost cried. "What am I gonna do without him?" she wondered. The next few days passed by quickly and uneventfully. They pretended they didn't have a care in the world and enjoyed their last few days together. Before she knew it, they were at the airport, and her flight was being called.

_Flight 201, American Airlines to Boston, now boarding. _

They embraced one last time, both trying not to cry. "Its all good cuz, you know the plan, I'll close by at MIT in two years, and it'll be just the two of us again. Us against the world, Liv," his voice breaking.

"Us against the world," she repeated, "I love you Harry," and with that she boarded her plane.

As she looked out the window, she couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. She was finally leaving it all behind. She had dreamt of this day for so many years, five years to be exact. She was sad only because "all" included Harrison, but she tried to look on the bright side. He would be just fine without her, he was a social butterfly. Two years would fly by and he would be a stone's throw away at MIT.

The flight and travel to campus went by in a daze, and she only awakened truly when she felt the weight of the key to her dorm room in her hand. "This is what _freedom_ feels like," she thought, "this is what _peace_ feels like." She was even happier when she got to her room and realized her roommate hadn't arrived yet. She decided to get her things she had shipped out of storage the next day, she just wanted to enjoy this moment for now. She laid on her new bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Closing her eyes, she felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. She didn't have to plot, or plan or scheme where she would sleep tonight. She didn't have to worry about hands fumbling in her pants in the darkness. She could rest. She fell into a peaceful sleep and wondered what the future at Harvard held in store for her.


	4. Awkward

Olivia was drenched and annoyed beyond belief. She could feel herself scowling as she made her way up the stairs to her third floor room. When she had first awoken, the sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. She had overslept by thirty minutes, so she didn't bother checking the weather. She only had one, two hour class today, and so she dressed for the warm October weather. Big mistake. Not even twenty minutes into her law and society class, the wispy clouds that had floated lazily through the sky were replaced with ominous gray tufts. She tried to tell herself that it would pass, but at 3:50 when class was dismissed, the downpour had not cleared up one bit. She spent thirty minutes trying to wait out the storm, but it only seemed to rain heavier, as if to spite her. She ran across campus, blinded by droplets the size of slugs, cursing the rain the entire way.

"I _JUST_ straightened my hair last night," she growled to no one in particular.

She complained to herself the entire way up the stairs, engrossed in her own thoughts as she walked down her corridor, until she spotted someone hovering in front of her door. He was scribbling furiously on the dry erase board outside of their door. She slowed her gait as she tried to place him in her memory, but she couldn't, so she assumed he was there to see her roommate Abby.

He was perfecting the last of his message, when he felt someone's gaze upon him. He had written and erased his message three or four times, in an effort to come across as cool and mysterious.

_It's not even that serious, just keep it simple_, he tried to convince himself.

He looked up as she was slowly making her way down the hall, she was soaked to the core and wearing a serious frown. She stopped a few feet away from him and looked at him curiously, "Were you looking for Abby?"

She still wasn't smiling. He couldn't help but smirk at how cute she looked all drenched and pissed. Even the rain couldn't impinge upon her beauty, and that was exactly why he was here. Up close he was almost in awe of her features, and wanted nothing more than to get lost in those beautiful brown eyes. "No, I was actually leaving a message for you," he managed to get out, finding his voice.

"For me?" She raised one eyebrow. "Do I know you from someplace?"

He reached out a hand, "Not yet, but hopefully soon." He tried to give her a friendly smile, "My name is Edison, it's nice to officially meet you Olivia."

"Ummm, who are you?" She came closer to look at the message he had left on her door to get more clarity.

_Hi Olivia. You're beautiful. Let's do lunch sometime. -Edison, 214_

She felt herself blushing. She looked back at him and took him in, he was bold, this one. If he knew anything about her, which he clearly didn't, he would know a message like that would be promptly erased and forgotten. Olivia wasn't interested in dating, and she definitely wasn't interested in knocking on strange men's doors to find the author of some anonymous love note. She had to admit though, she was kind of flattered. Quickly assessing the situation, she decided that if he lived on the second floor that meant he definitely wasn't a freshman, since the second floor had the biggest rooms. She also knew that the 14 series of rooms were singles, which no freshmen were privy to occupying. She looked at him again, chewing her lip thoughtfully and looking around, wondering if this was some kind of set up.

"How do you know my name and where I live?" she asked him nervously.

He smiled to himself again, she wasn't gonna make this easy, but truth be told, he liked that. He leaned casually against the wall, "Well I live in the building, and I have a friend over in 314, so I've seen you around. Plus there aren't that many of "us" on campus, if you catch my drift, so it wasn't too hard to find out."

"Oh," was all she said.

A few moments of silence lulled between them.

"Soooo," he offered, breaking the awkward silence, " I wasn't really expecting you to creep up on me while I was writing this, so this is kinda awkward. But er, have you eaten dinner yet?" he asked hopefully.

"No, it's not even five yet, dhall is still closed."

"Well we should go together," he retorted telling her more than asking.

She started to fumble for an excuse, "Ummmmm, I have a lot of work to do tonight and I wasn't-"

"Oh come ON Olivia, you gotta eat right? I don't bite." He wouldnt give up so easily he told himself, she had to be worth it.

"It's not that, I just wasn't planning to -"

"Wow, am I THAT ugly?" he said with a smirk.

"Nooo, it's not that," she said finally laughing and relaxing a little. She began again, "I don't mean to be rude. I'm just not very good at this whole making friends thing. But yeah, sure, we can go together. What time did you want to go?"

His smirk turned into a bright smile and he looked pleased with himself. "I'll leave that to you, just come knock on my door when you're ready," he said, already walking away.

_I definitely have to have her_, he thought to himself.

Olivia watched him walk down the hallway as she swiped her card into her room. "What am I getting myself into?" she wondered aloud to herself. She opened her bookbag to assess the damage her sprint across campus in the rain had caused, and groaned loudly when she saw how thoroughly drenched her law book pages were. She set her wet items out on the windowsill to dry, and collected her things to take take a quick shower before dinner. She thought about her encounter with Edison in the hallway and realized that it was her first time in her two months on campus having dinner with anyone outside of her roommate Abby and a couple of group mates from a class project. "Wow, I'm such a loser," she laughed to herself.

But the more she thought about it, she had always been a loner. She hated being in large groups, and even in small groups found herself holding back from conversation, more an observer than an engager. She found that she learned much more about people from watching them talk with others than in talking to them one on one. The flip side of that was that she often made snap judgements on people based on those observations, usually of a negative nature, and so she felt little desire to engage them further. She hated small talk, and deemed most unworthy of intellectual conversation, so she didn't spend time getting to know them. For that reason, other than Harrison, she'd had no real friends in Ohio.

She hung out with some people to get out of the house, but she felt no real connection with them, and knew in her heart that didn't really know who she was as a person. Although she had hoped to break that habit at Harvard, she found herself falling into the same pattern of isolation. It was easy to get lost in the books and assignments, and hard to open herself up to human interaction. She decided that today would be the day she would take the first step, and try to get to know someone without convincing herself that they were untrustworthy before she knew much about them.

_He seems like a nice enough guy, and he's kind of handsome, I guess, _she tried to coax herself.

She got out of the shower and dressed quickly, hoping that today would be the day she transformed from an awkward caterpillar to a social butterfly.

"Here goes hoping," she mumbled to herself, closing her dormitory room door behind her.


	5. Kissed

**Author's Note: sorry y'all, I'm new to this so I'm still figuring things out. This chapter is kinda long. Just wanted to say, Fitz will be introduced next chapter! Due out this week, think it'll be called Christmas.**

Edison sat his desk, switching his attention between Facebook on his laptop and texting on his phone. He knew he should be getting some studying or homework done, but he was anxiously waiting on Olivia. He kept turning their encounter in front of her door over in his mind, hoping that he had made a good impression on her. He couldn't tell if she had agreed to dinner with him because she thought he was cool, or if she was just patronizing him to get him to go away. Somehow, she managed to be even more of an enigma up close than from afar.

He had first taken notice of her the second day of move in week: just as his parents were pulling up in the parking lot, there she was in front of the dorm directing movers up to her room. She looked so natural and self-assured giving commands and orders that he couldn't take his eyes off of her and had wondered long after who she could possibly be. He had not been able to help but notice that she wasn't accompanied by anyone who appeared to be family members or friends, and that intrigued him as well.

Since that day, he had seen her pretty regularly and even from across a room, he could feel her presence. She carried herself regally, and seemed to always be alone. He happened to be pledging his family's fraternity this year, and one of the guys' favorite activities was "frosh picking," which essentially boiled down to trolling the student center and watching the freshman social activities from the balcony, betting which girls looked like most open to a "good time." He had noticed her then, too.

Where most freshmen were anxious to make friends and clique up, she always seemed to be disconnected and disinterested, clearly only participating because it was a requirement for all of the incoming students. Even at the dhall, where most of the loner students sat at the single-seat bar with their faces down, scarfing their food as quickly as humanly possible so as to avoid the awkwardness of eating alone, she would sit at a table all by herself. Often he would come in and see her at some corner booth, her books spread haplessly across the table, eating lazily and doing work as if no one else existed.

He was beyond intrigued; for the first time ever, a girl made him nervous. He had grown up in a family of means and legacy, so he'd always had a quiet confidence and charm that girls seemed drawn to and impressed by, but Olivia seemed to be wholly unaffected by his presence. That would have to change.

_What do I have to do to get you Olivia Pope?_ He wondered to himself, looking at the clock: **6:03**, over an hour since they'd agreed to eat together in her corridor. He hoped that he hadn't made a mistake by allowing her to come 'whenever,' what if she never came? He decided right then that if she didn't come by 6:30, he'd go knock on her door. His dad did always say that persistence was the key to success.

A couple minutes later there was a knock on his door, and a wide grin spread across his face. His nervousness had been for nought; his Davis charm had never failed him before and he doubted that it would now. Edison opened the door and Olivia gave him a smile that bolstered his confidence.

"You ready?" she asked in a tone much happier than she had given him upstairs.

"Sure," he fired back, "did you wanna come in for a sec? See my room?" he asked hopefully.

"Er, no thanks," she stepped back quickly, as if she were afraid he'd pull her in against her will. "I can wait in the lounge if you need a minute," she offered.

"No worries, we can go now," he replied sheepishly, closing the door behind himself.

As they made their way across campus to the dining hall, Edison found himself rambling incessantly to keep the conversation going. It was alien to him because he was used to letting girls talk and playing it cool, but he could tell that if he didn't fill the voids Olivia would be content to walk in silence. He was super anxious to know more about her, even just simple things like where she was from, what she liked to do, what her family was like. She kept him hooked by giving him just enough to keep the conversation going, but not much more.

As they entered the dining hall, he followed close behind her to browse the different stands and their offerings before taking a seat at a small table near a window. They continued to make small talk, her mostly listening, as he told her about some of the politics of campus and the various student initiatives that he was involved in.

"So yeah, my frat has actually been very involved with working on a lot of the changes they're undergoing to make d-hall more profitable and environmentally friendly. There's still a lot more work to be done, but there's _so_ much bureaucratic bullshit and red tape to cut through. It's irritating."

Olivia thought it was cool that he was involved on campus and used that as a way to further the conversation, "That sounds amazing, which fraternity are you in?"

"Beta sigma. We basically run the on campus apartments," he bragged. "Have you been down there?"

"No, not yet. But if that's the case, why do you live in the dorm then?" she inquired.

He chuckled, "Well I'm actually still pledging, I'm not officially in yet. But the guys love me so I pretty much live down there on the weekends. I'm a legacy too- my great grandfather, my grandpop and my dad, so it's pretty much a given. I just couldn't pledge last year because I did the Freshmen-in-London program and when I got back it was too late to join the line. A few guys that I know who are also legacies decided to get together and block off the singles in Tower, so that's how I ended up there. You should really come over tomorrow, we're having a little kickback. There'll be some beer and wine, if you're into that kinda thing. There will also be good conversation, lots of philosophy and law majors, if you're into that kinda thing as well. How about it?" he asked.

"Ummm," she started to hesitate, "I'm not sure yet, I have lots of stuff to do. Maybe if I have time -"

"Oh come _ONNNN,_ Olivia, are you gonna make me beg you, again?" he pleaded with a sheepish smile. "I see you all the time and you're _always_ by yourself: at the dhall, the library, in the lounge...and you _ALWAYS_ seem to be studying. I hate to break it to you, but if you're not caught up by now, with all the studying you're doing, one more night's not really gonna help!" he put forth laughing.

She couldn't help but laugh too; he was right, she actually didn't have that much to do since midterms were last week, and she had promised herself she would stop being such a hermit.

He could see her warming up to him, and he used that opening to persuade her, "It's just a small get together, Olivia, no biggie. If you don't like the scene, you can always leave. I won't hold you hostage, I promise," he offered with a friendly smile.

"You're right, one night won't hurt. I'm just so used to hanging by myself, or with my cousin...it's been a little harder to adjust to the social scene here than I thought it would be. I'm a little socially inept," she apologized, laughing, "but thanks for the invite, I'll totally come by."

* * *

Olivia ended up having an awesome time at the kickback, and found the guys to be nothing like the fraternity caricatures she'd seen in movies. From that day forward, Olivia and Edison were fast friends, with her quickly becoming a regular at the frat house. All of the brothers made her feel completely comfortable and she immensely enjoyed that they were constantly hosting informal religious, intellectual, and philosophical debates, usually over some type of spirits.

She consistently found herself amazed at the depths of their knowledge. Although only four guys officially lived in the house, Tom, Derrick, Evan and Alex, there was never less than six brothers in the house, and they all took an immediate liking to Olivia. At first she stayed out of their debates, feeling nervous to challenge the upper classmen, but during a heated discussion about No Child Left Behind, she couldn't help but jump in, and never missed a good debating opportunity afterwards.

She enjoyed debating with all the bros, but especially Alex; he was bordering on brilliant, humorous and just had an air about him that commanded everyone's full attention. He never felt the need to raise his voice to make a point, and never let anything visibly ruffle his feathers, which Olivia genuinely admired about him. Not to mention he was beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful. His skin looked like polished bronze, and all his facial features had an angelic symmetry, from his eyebrows down to his chin. His eyes were deep and dark, but in the sun sometimes it appeared as if there were golden flecks embedded within them. Sometimes she wished it had been him she had met first instead of Edison, but would immediately she feel bad afterwards for thinking that way, especially since Alex had a girlfriend.

Her name was Margaret and she was also a fixture at the house. She reminded Olivia of Gretchen from _Recess_ with her long red hair and big black glasses, but she was pretty in her own way, and smart beyond belief. Whatever topic everyone was debating, Margaret was always offering up interesting tidbits and little known facts, and it was well known that she had a deep command of education law, which was a constant topic at the house. The couple worked well as a team, and they seemed really happy together, which Olivia hated to admit she kind of envied.

It didn't matter either way though, because Olivia was dead set on not dating, something she had spent the entire semester trying to explain to Edison. He was a good friend, but she didn't see much more between the two of them. But even knowing this, he was persistent in his pursuit of her up until a few weeks ago.

She scanned the room and found Edison in the corner dancing and necking a tall blonde freshman. She wasn't sure what had changed, but he suddenly began backing off and flirting with other girls right in front of her. For the past three weekends he'd been coupled up with the same girl, often making out with her and eyeing Olivia simultaneously to see if she was jealous. She wasn't.

Tonight was supposed to be "her" party because her birthday would happen over winter break, and the frat never missed an opportunity to have a good house party. But aside from a Walmart cake with her name on it, it was pretty much the standard house party. All the usual suspects were present, except for Alex, who'd been noticeably absent from most house activities for the past month or so. She wasn't sure what was up with him, but she hoped he was okay. Where he usually was calm and cool, he'd been visibly tense and agitated when she saw him last.

Olivia looked around and although it appeared as if all of the guests were having great time, she personally was bored, and not much in the mood for drinking, so she decided to take her leave early.

She was walking up the stairs to get a couple of her books and her parka from Tom's room when she heard her name being called out of Alex's room, "Liv, Liv! C'mere real quick!" he shouted.

Olivia changed directions and walked through his door which was ajar, "Hey Alex, what's up? I didn't even realize you weren't downstairs," she lied. She had been wondering where he was, but didn't want to seem too eager.

"Yeah, not feeling the party scene today, no offense, I know it's your birthday and all," he responded in a tone she couldn't read.

"Well it's not really my birthday, yet, not for a few weeks anyway. I'm with you though, I was just getting ready to grab my things and head back to my room."

"Oh I see, glad I caught you then, cuz I'm leaving tomorrow, and I got you something," he replied, finally smiling.

"For me? Thanks, you didn't have to do that," she exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

"No big deal," he countered, fishing under the bed to pull out a bag, "it's nothing much. I just know red is your favorite, and my dad is always raving about this brand. I figured you might like it," he reasoned, handing it to her. It was Beychevelle, which she knew was super expensive and definitely on the high end.

"Hope you like it," he said with an almost shy smile.

"Thanks so much, I've never tried it, but I'm sure it's great! Wanna have some with me? Even if we dont finish it, Tom bought me this juicy couture bottle stopper for my birthday, if you can believe that, just for occasions like this," she laughed.

"I was hoping you would ask," he grabbed a stack of red cups off the mini fridge and handed one to her.

"You can sit," he gestured to the bed. "So, any fun plans for break?"

"Nope, not at all. I'm staying on campus. Gonna help a couple professors in the law department with research and stuff. You still going to Margaret's for Christmas?" she inquired.

"No...we're pretty much done. I actually, um, broke up with her a couple weeks ago," he blurted out, taking a big sip and sitting down on the bed.

"Wow, I didn't expect that...what happened?" She asked before she could stop herself, she hated to pry, but she was genuinely curious. Alex and Margaret had seemed so perfect for each other and so happy together.

"I dunno Liv..." he leaned back on the bed until his head rested on the wall. He closed his eyes and took another sip. "Have you ever feel like you we're trying to fit a square peg in a round hole?" he asked looking straight in her eyes.

"Yeah," she sipped slowly, "I know that feeling."

"Well that's pretty much what happened. Our parents hooked us up, you know. Things ...just _weren't_ what they seemed to be," he offered then was quiet for a while. She took respite in the silence, trying to absorb the weight of his words.

"Can I ask you something, Liv?" he probed carefully.

"Sure...what's up?"

"What's up with you and Edison?" he asked hesitantly.

She took another big sip, "Nothing...what do you mean?"

"I mean, he's _obviously_ into you..." Alex chuckled, "what I mean is, do you feel the same way?"

She laughed a mirthless laugh, "Well, you should tell that to the blonde downstairs whose tongue he's sucking."

He rolled his eyes, "We both know he's only doing that to make you jealous...So you don't _like him,_ like him?"

She considered her next words carefully for a moment, "No..we're just friends. I really just don't see him that way."

He leaned back again and was silent for what seemed like forever, "You're beautiful, you know...and you're smart too. And funny. You have it all Olivia," he confessed in a low voice, turning his head to make eye contact.

She wasn't sure how to respond, so she remained silent.

"I'm just saying, Olivia, don't settle. Don't be like me, trying to make a square peg fit in a round hole." He took another big swig, "Hey, do you remember that night we had the NCLB argument?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever forget it," she chuckled. "It was my first time joining in. You were _ruining_ Edison, until I jumped into the convo. I was surprised you conceded to me," she reminisced.

He sat up again, "I think it's one of the first times I've ever been stumped in one of those arguments. The way you crafted your argument...it was _amazing_. I knew right then you were amazing. I wanted to ask you on a date right then, but I knew Edison would kill me. Plus, I had a girlfriend...I just wish there was a way to avoid house drama," he stared into his cup as if it might offer up a suggestion.

Olivia was stunned, "Alex...I-"

"I know," he interrupted, "I don't even know why I'm saying all this. It's stupid right? I mean, I'm assuming you would even be interested in me," Alex finished in a resignated tone.

She paused, not sure how to proceed, "Well...I think you're smart too...and really handsome," she added with a small grin. _What am I doing?_ She asked herself as the words were tumbling haplessly out of her mouth.

And then he was kissing her, his lips felt soft and warm and she liked it. It had been awhile since she had been kissed, but it was coming back to her, and soon she found her fingers in his hair, and his hands were on her waist.

She wasn't sure how long they were kissing when she heard a voice from the door way.

"**I need to speak to Olivia**," his icy voice boomed. It was Edison. They'd left the door cracked, and he must've walked by, possibly looking for her when he noticed she was no longer downstairs. Olivia felt a surge of guilt. Alex tried to speak, but Edison wouldn't let him.

"**NOW**," he bellowed in a tone that brooked no argument, "_downstairs_."

* * *

As soon as the pair exited the front door, Edison spun on his heels and gave her a look that could kill, "What the **_hell_** was that, Olivia?" he growled in a tone she had never heard him use before. His eyes were red from the alcohol he had consumed, but she could also see fury there.

Olivia took a step back, unsure of what he might do next. "What are you talking about?" she asked in an unsure tone.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, **don't** play the girl with me. With _him_! What the hell is going on with you two?!" he demanded in a raised voice.

"_You_ need to relax Edison, I am _not_ gonna talk to you like this," Olivia replied as she tried to remain calm, but could feel the heat raising within her. "What in the world is **wrong** with you?" she raised her voice despite her efforts to keep an even tone.

"_**You're**_ what's wrong with me, Olivia, I just don't understand you," his voice was breaking and she felt another swift surge of guilt. "I just don't know what you _want_ me from me."

She wasn't sure how much he had seen or heard, but the last thing she had meant to do was hurt his feelings. Edison had been nothing but nice to her, and if it weren't for him she would most likely still be friendless and alone.

"I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt you," Olivia took a step closer to him and grabbed his hand, "and I never meant to confuse you, or lead you on. I want us to be _friends_, Edison," she emphasized.

"You know _damn_ well I don't want to be friends with you Liv...I _love_ you. You're all I think about," he confessed and for the second time within an hour, she was stunned. This was the last thing she had been expecting. Olivia always knew he had had a crush on her, but she figured it was just him wanting to have sex.

Olivia raised her hands to her temples, wondering how things had gotten this far. Yes, they had spent a lot of time together, but she had done her best to keep it strictly platonic. Her head was beginning to hurt. She didn't want to lose him as a friend, but she also wasn't sure how to handle this without making things awkward between them.

He raised his hands to cup her face, "Liv, please, say something."

"I don't know what you want me to say," she replied, honestly at a loss for words.

"I want you to say you'll give me a chance," he answered confidently.

She stepped back, "Edison, you _think_ you love me, but you don't. You _don't_ even really know me. It could never work with us...we come from two different worlds. Your parents wouldn't want you with a girl like me...and once you knew more about me, about my family, my past...you wouldn't be so quick to say those things. You like the way I look, that's it." she explained, frustrated with the discussion and his demands.

"Why do you do that? _Every_ single time I try to get close to you, or show you that I care about you, you push me away. You make assumptions about me based on my family, and where I come from, and you won't tell me a _single_ fucking thing about your life so that I could even make one on you. I don't care about all that stuff, Liv, I really don't."

"You think you don't, but you do," she countered, shaking her head.

He stepped closer, "Let me show you...Let me kiss you, Olivia."

"Please, _don't_, that's not a good idea," she replied in an even tone.

"Olivia, please," his voice was breaking again, "Just one kiss. I promise, if you say you don't feel what I feel after this, I'll never mention it again. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't get the chance..I'm not gonna be here next year. I'm going abroad for my junior year and I don't want to waste any more time. Just, _please_...give me a chance," Edison pleaded.

Her mind was screaming, _don't_, but her lips were saying, "Okay...just this once though."

Before she could the last word out of her mouth, Edison had her pressed up against the side of the house. She tried to enjoy it, but she couldn't turn her mind off, _This doesn't feel right, what am I doing?_

When he tried to stick his tongue into her mouth, she quickly turned her head. "_Edison_," she whispered.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't help myself," he replied sheepishly.

"I...should go," she answered, storming off before he could offer to walk her back to her room.

Edison smiled to himself. Olivia had put up quite a fight, but in the end, she submitted to him, like they always did. _Davis men always get what they want_, he affirmed to himself, walking back into the house.

And if there was one thing he would stop at no lengths to possess, it was Olivia Pope.


	6. Christmas

** Time Lapse of 1.5 years - August of the following year**

Olivia sat at the table trying to keep her composure, but she was quickly losing it.

_This __**cannot**__ be real, he __**cannot**__ be doing this right now, _she thought to herself in disbelief.

But he was. There he was, Edison Davis, on the dance floor with some raven haired woman, sucking her tongue like there was no tomorrow. Olivia knew she ought to be jealous, but she was more disgusted than anything. She rose from the table and made her way through the cavernous dancefloor in the direction of the bathroom. The hall in which the party was being held had an elaborate Ladies Room which was part restroom and part powder room, fully equipped with a row of beautifully crafted vanities and soft seats for the women patrons to freshen their faces.

Olivia chose a seat at the far end of the row and took in her reflection. It was Edison's fraternity's Pre-Fall ball, so she had gone and had her hair and makeup professionally done, but only after purchasing a beautiful knee length black dress and the requisite four inch heels to make sure that she would look great on his arm. The night was supposed to be light and fun, and the couple was supposed to be enjoying each other's company after a long separation before the craziness of classes and extracurriculars began tomorrow, but something was off, way off.

But if Olivia was being truly honest with herself, ever since Edison had arrived on campus four days ago, things between the two of them had felt off. It forced her to question whether things had ever actually been truly _on_ between them.

The man before her seemed so much more arrogant, tepid and shallow than she had remembered him to be. Olivia tried to convince herself that she was overthinking things and allowing her insecurities to try to distance herself from him; one year abroad couldn't have changed him _that_ much, right? She had mostly persuaded herself, but when he showed up drunk to pick her up, she knew right then that this night would not go the way she had hoped when he first asked her to attend with him.

_It's almost funny_, she thought to herself, _he spent all this time chasing me, and now that he has me, he throws me away._ Maybe that was the plan the entire time; maybe he just wanted to get back at her for all those times she had rejected him.

After the night he had walked in on her kissing Alex and begged for a chance, the two had become closer. Just like he promised, he hadn't mentioned it when she didn't verbalize that the feelings were mutual, but eventually, during her second semester, she had opened up to him a little bit more. She never shared with him the details of her life in Ohio, but she did reveal the nature of her mother's death and her deep hatred of her uncle. Edison didn't seem to understand much of it, but he was at the very least sympathetic.

When spring break had come, he opted to stay on campus and hang with her instead of going to France with his parents and during that timea second kiss occurred. After which they had become an "official" thing, well official in _some_ sense of the word anyway. Olivia told him he could be her boyfriend, but was adamant about not having sex, which Edison seemed to be okay with.

She had never felt able to reciprocate that sense of burning physical desire for him that her seemed to feel for her, but she had trusted him when he said he would wait, even while he was abroad. Now Olivia felt stupid for believing him; if he would get drunk enough to make out with another woman right in front of her, she had no doubt that he had been engaging in far worse abroad.

_I don't even care_, she told herself, _I'm only with him because he begged me anyways,_ she tried to console herself. But if she was being completely honest with herself, it did hurt. She had been publicly humiliated; _everyone_ knew they were here together, and _everyone_ saw the blatant disrespect and disregard Edison had displayed towards her.

Olivia was furious.

_**This** is exactly why I didn't want to date, it's a waste of time and mental space_, she chided herself. She knew she would be thinking about this night for at least a week, against her own will.

_I'm through with this,_ she whispered to herself, rising from the vanity with resolve, _I have my most important class tomorrow, I don't have time for this._ Tomorrow was the first day of her Law, Politics and Persuasion class with the infamous Cyrus Beene, and she couldn't afford to be tired and irritated.

Olivia returned to the main room, scanning the dance floor to find Edison who still seemed to be oblivious to the fact that he was not kissing his date. She pulled out her phone and sent him a simple text, "**don't contact me anymore, it's over.**"

Olivia grabbed her purse and slipped out of the party before anyone could notice or try to stop her.

* * *

Fitz flipped back and forth through his ridiculous number of ties trying to decide on one. He had already changed it four times in the last half an hour and he was beginning to annoy himself with his own indecision, if that was even possible. Each tie seemed to look perfect on the rack, but each time he had gone to adjust it in the mirror, it somehow seemed completely wrong in his reflection.

_They're **just** college students, Fitz, they really don't give a damn about your tie,_ he reprimanded himself, _just freaking pick one and get it over with_.

Navy blue. That's the one he was going with, no matter _how_ it looked in the mirror this time. Fitz noted that he was already fifteen minutes behind schedule as he looked down at his watch. He had planned to grab something to eat to quell the butterflies in his stomach, but now he wasn't exactly sure if he would have time.

Fitz was beyond nervous, he was anxious, and rightfully so because today was a new start for him, his first day at Harvard, and he was on edge.

_I'm not even the professor, I don't know why I'm so worried, I'm just going to give a few speeches and help out, that's it. _

But if Fitz was being completely honest, that wasn't it; today represented more than just a new job, but a new start. He had spent most of his life in California, living under his father's thumb and doing exactly what was expected of a "Grant Man." Now, those days were over. After a failed bid at governor, betrayal, divorce, and a very angry father who he considered essentially dead to him, he was starting over anew.

Not as Fitzgerald Grant III, his father's creation, but as his _own_ man.

Before his divorce papers had even been officially filed, he had been contacting old business connections on the east coast to put as much distance as he could between himself, his soon to be ex-wife, Mellie, and his father. An old fraternity brother of his was well connected at Harvard, and knew of a position that they were looking to fill in the law department as a dual role working as an adjunct guest lecturer directly under the Dean of Studies, Cyrus Beene, as well as a fill thr seat on the Communications Committee for the City Council.

Even though Fitz had not won his bid for governor, his speeches and delivery had gained him attention on the national stage and so his reputation, along with a well placed word from some old connections had landed him in Boston. It was a great opportunity and much more than he could have hoped for when he had first planned his escape. The twice a week class was a year long commitment from the students, all of which had applied to be in the class, and had been handpicked by Cyrus. The class was set to be amazing, and he hoped to learn a lot from Cyrus.

This was his chance to make it on his own, without his father interfering and controlling him, so there was no room for failure. Fitz felt the pressure to do his job, and do it well, because if he didn't there was no longer a professional safety net for him. The Grant name alone wouldn't garner him much job security here in Boston.

He chuckled to himself, _I can't believe this is the first time that I'm finally doing something I want to do, completely on my own, at 35 years old._ It was partially humorous, but also kind of sad to him.

Fitz looked around his apartment at the boxes everywhere, wondering which one might possibly hold a belt and remarked that his place looked as messy and cluttered as he felt.

_Get it together, Grant, today is the first day of the rest of your life_, he told himlself.

Forgetting the belt, he grabbed his suit jacket and briefcase off of the meager love seat that accounted for the entirety of his living room furniture. _I'm gonna get this together this weekend_, he promised himself as he walked out of the front door, the same thing he had told himself each of the last the four weekends he had spent in the condo. Maybe it would happen this one, though.

Fitz drove to the campus and made his way up to the classroom in a daze, allowing adrenaline and nature to take over. He was at the podium rereading his notes for the hundredth time, when Cyrus came in and patted him on the back.

"You ready, tiger?" he asked in his usual Cyrus tone. Fitz had gotten to know him a bit over the last four weeks, and he was beginning to really like the man.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied with a smile.

Fitz tapped the small mic and asked the class for their attention. As he began to introduce himself, he scanned the room, making superficial eye contact with everyone. It was a little politician's trick, a way of making each person feel connected and important. But when he caught the eye of one female student in middle of the leftmost row, he couldn't break away and lost his train of thought.

_She is so...beautiful_, he thought to himself before coughing to buy himself a moment and then continuing, hoping no one had noticed his momentary lapse.

A voice in the back of his mind told him, _That's nothing but trouble, Grant. Steer clear,_ and so he did for as long as he could.

* * *

**December**

Olivia rolled over and looked at the time: **8:17** a.m. Reaching one arm lazily over the side of the bed, she grabbed her laptop off of the floor and opened it up to check her email. One from Harrison, one from Professor Beene. She decided to open the one from Harrison first:

**Subject line: Christmas break**

**Yo! Charge your damn phone and call me back, it's serious! Problem back in OH, mom's sick I need to go...that means we can't do Christmas together like we planned :( I'm sorry Liv, call me please, I'll give you the details, don't be mad at me, love you**

**-Harry**

_Ughhh_, she groaned to herself, _Whyyyy nowww?_ It wasn't that she was going to miss him; this was his first year at MIT, which was a stone's throw away, so she saw him quite regularly, but it was their tradition to have Christmas together. Even when he was still in high school, Harrison had flown out to be with her during the holidays for the last two years. On top of that, she had made plans to stay at he and Huck's off campus apartment and the deadline had two days passed to request to stay on campus during break.

As much as she loved Huck, it would be weird to stay there for the duration winter break, just the two of them. Now, she was either going to have to make up some sob story for ResLife, or find some stupid hotel to stay in. Olivia wondered momentarily about her aunt's health, but quickly dismissed the thoughts. _She's probably just exaggerating to get him to come home_, Olivia mumbled to herself. Next, she opened the email from Professor Beene:

**Subject line: Re: Final Draft**

**Hi Olivia,**

**Hope this finds you well! Read your paper, it's good, but not the greatness I know you can produce! You're my best student, I need you to rework this paper. You've used this approach before, try something fresh. I have already left for the holidays, but I suggest you take advantage of Professor Grant's office hours. You have until Jan 17th.**

**-Beene**

_Oh god_, Olivia thought as she reread the email with butterflies in her stomach. _Well at least I'll have something to do on Christmas now_. But to be honest, the paper wasn't the part that had her nervous- it was going to see Professor Grant for help, and one on one at that.

She had been avoiding him since that first day in class. When his eyes met hers in that room full of people, she had felt like it was just the two of them in the continuum of time and space somewhere. She had heard the thumping of her heart so loud in her ears that she thought it might be caught in her throat instead of it's usual place in her chest. And when he lost his speech for a moment and didn't break the gaze, she had had the distinct feeling that he had felt it too.

After his short lecture, he had insisted on shaking everyone's hand and she had felt as small as a church mouse. When his strong, but soft hand enveloped hers, she'd felt almost..._whole_, for that second. Afterwards, she felt as flushed as if he had actually kissed her instead of shaking her hand. He had made her feel like some stupid little fan girl, and she hated it and tried to repress it. When they learned that the class would be split into two work groups on non lecture days, one under Grant and one under Beene, she breathed a sigh of relief to learn that she was on Beene's team.

Now she was back to square one.

Olivia made a quick trip to ResLife, happy to find the RA there rather genial and understanding to her plight. Since she lived on the on campus apartments, it was no problem for the woman to adjust it in the system to reflevy that she would be staying over winter break.

Before Olivia left, the nice lady reminded her not to lose her key because neither Campus Police nor ResLife would be available from the 24th to the 26th of December. If there was an emergency, she had advised her to contact Boston PD, who would be doing conducting the perimeter rounds, nevertheless they wouldn't have roomcard access. Olivia agreed, signed the paperwork, and headed back to her house. Upon her arrival, she decided to visit her class' webct board and sign up for Professor Grant's office hours on December twenty-third at one p.m.

* * *

Olivia made her way down the deafeningly silent corridor to Professor Grant's office, admonishing herself the entire way, _He's helping you with a paper, it's not a date, relax Olivia_. But she couldn't shake the nervousness that had plagued her the entire morning. She awoke at 9:30, unable to sleep any longer, and the butterflies in her stomach had taken flight right then.

She stopped right outside his door, and saw him sitting at his laptop, intently focused on whatever was on his screen. She knocked softly and he looked up, when he saw it was her, he gave her a smile. "Hello Ms. Pope," he greeted her as he stood and motioned to the seat in front of his desk, "You can have a seat."

"Thanks," she replied, returning his smile. "You can call me Olivia," she sat down, taking out her laptop as he was watched her carefully.

She was pulling up her paper when she heard his chair being drug around to the other side of the desk, right beside hers. She swallowed hard and looked up at him.

"I figured it would work best if we could look on together?" he responded to the question in her eyes.

"Yes, of course," Olivia answered nonchalantly, but she could feel the temperature in her cheeks rising. Not wasting any time, she began to explain her persuasion points and what she thought might be her weak points, but her mouth was on auto pilot because she knew her paper back and front. Her mind was lost again in his eyes, so blue they could have been snapshots of an exotic ocean in the Caribbean someplace.

Olivia had to hold back a sigh every time he bit his lip before offering a change or suggestion to her paper; it was clearly a subconscious mannerism, but god he looked so sexy doing it. She had hoped that whatever it was that she had felt when he first cast a glance her way had been a fluke, but sitting here, in his office, she couldn't help but to be completely enamored. He was so eloquent and charming without even meaning to be.

When she finally snapped out of it, it was because she was noticing how the sunset was casting an angelic glow around his face and when she peered at the clock on his desk, it was almost four o'clock! Olivia was amazed that the two of them had spent almost three hours talking and laughing, not only about her paper, but other random topics that happened to be tangential and she didn't mind one bit. She was absolutely enjoying every second in his presence, but she didn't want to seem like a nuisance.

"Wow, I'm sorry Professor Grant, I didn't mean to take up so much of your time. I'm sure you have other things to do!" she excused herself with a grin, gathering her laptop and papers off of his desk.

"Actually, no, not really," he chuckled. "No one else has signed up for office hours in days, thank you for coming to see me," he said in a serious tone, staring at her intently. Olivia had to break their gaze for fear that he would see right through her.

"Are you not going home for the holidays?" he asked curiously.

"No...I had plans, but things fell through, so I'm staying on campus. Gonna work on this paper and get some other stuff done," she explained.

"Understood, well good luck. And hey, feel free to shoot me an e-mail if you make any changes you'd like me to take a look at," he offered.

She smiled and moved to the doorway, "Will do. Thanks again, Professor Grant, and Happy Holidays!"

* * *

Fitz sat in his bedroom, letting the news play on the television in the background while he idly browsed the web and sipped a beer. It was Christmas, and he was bored and alone. He decided to check his work email, and saw that Olivia had sent him an updated copy of the paper he had helped her with late last night.

Fitz chuckled to himself, _She is relentless._ He admired her work ethic, and tried not to think about how beautiful she was up close. Her lips...her nose...her eyelashes...and when she smiled...

_Cut it out, Grant, she's your student, and a kid besides that, you shouldn't be thinking about her like that,_ he admonished himself.

But the more he tried not to think about it, the more he _did_ think about it. And on top of her beauty, she was brilliant. He had read some of her writing, and she clearly had a talent, but speaking with her was an experience. He had actually had..._fun_...during office hours? It seemed absurd, but the fact that she had stayed past the standard thirty minutes, in fact closer to three hours, told him that she at the very least found him helpful.

_I'm just lonely_, he rationalized to himself, trying to reconcile his conscience with his desires. For the last three months he had thrown himself into his work, leaving very little time for socializing. Aside from a few happy hour outings with coworkers, and some solo trips to a local spot called The Stinking Goose, he had pretty much stayed to opened the email:

**Hi Professor Grant,**

**Thanks again for all the help the other day. I made a lot of the changes you suggested, and I'm still working on it, however I thought it might be good enough for you to take another look. I know you're probably enjoying your time off, so don't worry about rushing it back to me.**

**-Olivia**

Fitz found himself writing back before he could think about it:

**Hi Olivia,**

**It was my pleasure the other day, and I'm glad you found me to be helpful. I'll definitely take a look at this right away since I'm not really going to be doing much celebrating until later, if at all. I hope you're not going to be spending your entire Christmas working on this paper!**

Fitz clicked send it away before he could be fraught with indecision about his diction. A minute later, she responded, and he couldn't help but grin.

**Yes, I'm going to be a good student and try to knock it out today! Almost everyone is gone from campus, anyway, and I think I told you the other day about my plans falling through. Not really much else for me to do. It's not too bad. Thanks for taking a look at it for me so soon, are you celebrating with family? **

**-Olivia**

Fitz sipped his beer thoughtfully and responded,

**See, that's exactly why Cyrus calls you his star student. I'm sure the hard work will pay off. And no, no family celebrations - I'm a transplant from the West Coast, so no relatives close by. There's actually a shabby, but very cool little eatery in town called The Stinking Goose and they're having a special Christmas menu and unlimited Stinkin' Cider all night, which is better than it sounds. I'm going around six and you're more than welcome to join me.**

**-Fitz**

As soon as he sent it, he felt a surge of regret.

_That was so inappropriate, what the hell were you thinking?_ The angel on one shoulder was kicking him.

_You were thinking that she's pretty, and she's smart, and you want her_, the little devil on the other shoulder fired back.

_And therein lies problem_.

Five minutes passed, and when she still hadn't responded back Fitz really began to kick himself. He started to write an email to rescind the invitation,

**Olivia, I'm sorry if that last email came across wrong. Don't feel pressured to say yes, it was in appropriate of me**

And then he saw the notification in the corner of the screen that she had already written back. His heart thumped with dread, but he saved his draft and then clicked on the new message from her.

**Wow, that's a weird name! I've never heard of it, but thanks for the invite, it sounds cool. I was just going to have popcorn for dinner, but that sounds so much better. I can get there by six, so I'll see you there?**

**-Olivia**

He smiled in spite of himself and couldn't contain his joy.

_I guess there's nothing wrong with being just a __**little**__ bit inappropriate. _

_A/N: Hope you guys like Fitz so far! The next episode will be called StinkingGoose, and since I don't have a life and a few days off for Memorial Day, it'll be up this weekend!_


	7. StinkingGoose

Olivia was standing in front of her dresser rummaging through her tops, and finding none to be satisfactory. It was only one o'clock, but she figured she had better get the process started early if she wanted to actually make it there on time. She knew she would most likely change her mind about her outfit a number of times, even though she kept reminding herself that the outing wasn't a big deal. She was kind of nervous, but moreso excited. She couldn't believe that he thought she was cool enough to hang out with in an informal environment.

_He doesn't, he just felt bad for you being alone on Christmas, that's all,_ a voice whispered in the back of her mind and she quickly shut it down.

_I am **not** going to be a Negative Nancy today,_ she promised herself. Olivia knew once she got into that mood, she wouldn't be able to shake it, and it would taint the whole night. _Not today..._she thought until the doorbell interrupted her thoughts.

_Who the hell is that?_ she wondered to herself, moving to the window to see if she could get a glimpse of the culprit. Olivia spotted a DHL truck parked directly in front of her house and groaned. She booked it down the stairs, but just as she was opening the door, the deliveryman was already back in his truck pulling away from the cub. She grabbed the small package out of the dropbox and looked at the sender's name: Edison Davis. She groaned again, _Not another one, this is getting beyond ridiculous!_

Ever since the complete failure that was the Pre-Fall ball, he had been trying to get back into her good graces. After he realized that trying to talk to her in person was as good as talking to a wall, he began sending notes and exotic flowers. When that garnered him zero response, he upgraded to teddy bears and small trinkets. Now he was in the stage of expensive gifts. Somehow Olivia would come home and the parcels would just be there waiting for her. She had asked her housemates to stop accepting the deliveries, but they were more sympathetic to him than to her, and told her at the very least she should accept the gifts.

But she didn't _want_ the gifts. Olivia was sure that it was a ploy to get her to contact him, so she had purposely continued to ignore the generous gestures, and quietly began adding the new gifts to a cardboard box in the closet. Nevertheless, over the last few weeks the gifts had increased sharply in quantity, and it was really beginning to irritate her.

She had left most of them unopened, but curiosity got the best of her and she decided to open this particular package before adding it to the pile. Shocked to find a Tiffany's tennis bracelet, Olivia muttered to herself in disbelief, _He really thinks I have a price._ _Enough is enough_, she decided, picking up the phone to end this once and for all. The line didn't even ring one full time before he picked it up, "Merry Christmas, baby, so I guess you liked the bracelet huh?" Edison asked in a cocksure tone, "my dad said you would."

"I am _**not**_ your baby, and _no_, Edison, I don't want the bracelet, or anything else. What I really want, is for you to stop sending me things! It's _**over**_, what part of '_do not contact me_' did you _**not**_ understand? I am going to send you back all of the gifts, so just stop, please, let it go," Olivia huffed in an aggravated tone, shifting the phone to her other ear.

"Olivia...no."

"_What_?" she asked, exasperated.

"I **said**, no," he retorted coolly.

"What do you mean, **no**?" she asked, dumbfounded. "You can't _make_ me want to be with you, Edison. It doesn't work like that."

He chuckled softly, "Olivia, seriously, cut the bullshit. I'm getting really tired of this poor little orphan girl, woe is me, you don't get me act. It's getting old, and I'm getting tired of chasing you. So _here's_ what we're gonna do: you're gonna take these next couple weeks until I get back to campus on the tenth to continue this 'I'm-so-mad-at-you' act, and then you're gonna get over it. You're gonna thank me for the gifts, and we're going to consummate this relationship. I _want_ you, and I'm going to _have_ you, and you're _going_ to comply."

Olivia looked at the phone in disbelief, not believing her ears completely. She chuckled, and then laughed heartily, "Edison...you're crazy. You're completely delusional, and I honestly think you may have a few screws loose. You're spoiled, entitled, and manipulative, and you know what, I'm not sure how I didn't see it before. . . .see **you, before**. I don't know how much clearer I can be, I'm _done_ with this. Now here's what _**I'm**_ going to do: _I'm_ going to put these things in a box and have it available for you to pick up whenever you're ready, and if _you_ don't come pick theisstuff up by the end of January, _I'm_ going to donate it to GoodWill. Goodbye, Edison," she finished, endint the call without waiting for a response. He was already on her straight to voicemail list, so he could call back as many times as he wanted and it would be of no use.

Olivia had kept a calm and even tone on the phone with him, but part of her was a little worried. Even though she was pretty sure he was harmless, she didn't put anything past anyone; people snapped all the time. Especially people with money and means, that were used to getting exactly what they wanted. Something about the cold and calculated tone he had used when he was telling her the plan that she "had" to comply with reminded her of her uncle.

_I should have listened to my gut about him,_ she chided herself. But for tonight, at least, she was gonna put that out of her mind and try to have fun.

* * *

Fitz was sitting in a small booth in the back which was facing the door so he could see her come in. The Stinking Goose was small enough that all the seats pretty much had a view of the door, but this booth was his favorite. He fiddled with the cutlery, and then his phone, and then checked his watch in spite of himself, **5:47**. He had made sure to arrive early to secure a booth, not to mention that he was getting extremely anxious sitting in his apartment.

The Stinking Goose was bustling with activity today, and he was pretty sure it had something to do with the unlimited refills on the Stinkin' Cider that had been heavily advertised in the last month. The establishment had done an impressive job of jazzing up the place, replacing the normal tablecloths with red and green checkered fabrics, utilizing mini Christmas trees as the centerpieces, setting up the nativity scene behind the bar, and plastering red and green string lights everywhere.

The decorations gave the place a nice, holiday ambience while still maintaining some semblance of a bar scene. Fitz looked out of the cloudy window and noticed that it was snowing softly outside. It was his first Christmas snow and the flakes looked like big fluffs of powdered sugar floating on wisps of air.

He saw her as soon as she walked in and he immediately rose to greet her. Olivia was wearing almost all white, from her scarf, to her parka and pants, but her boots were a bright Christmas green. She was wearing her hair straight and about her shoulders and small snowflakes danced between the strands, giving her an angelic and innocent look. She took his breath away. Their eyes met and he couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across his face as she was crossing the distance to their booth.

"Hi," was all he could manage once she was directly in front of him.

"Hi," she replied sliding into the booth, seating herself a safe distance from him.

"Did you find the place okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, the bus actually stops just a couple of blocks from here," she answered, unwrapping her scarf and removing her coat. She was wearing a silken white top that dipped around the collar bone, exposing her exquisite neck and tempting skin.

"Oh, you don't drive?" he asked, searching for words to shake his nervousness.

"Well I do have my license, but I don't really like driving much. Plus, the public transportation around here isn't so bad, all of the buses pretty much stop on campus. I usually ride my bike if I need to get someplace quick," she explained with a smile.

"Haha, yeah, well with the gas prices right now, I don't blame you either. Uh, I drove here tonight, I could drop you off on the way back...it's not out of my way," he offered.

Just then the waitress came over to take their drink orders,"Can I get you guys a drink to start?" she asked genially.

"Sure, I'll have a Stinkin' Cider," he turned to Olivia, "and what would you like?"

"I'll have the same," she replied with a soft smile.

"Comin' right up," the waitress turned on her heels to go fill their orders.

Fitz paused for a second, he hadn't even bothered to check if she was of drinking age yet, _Dumb move Grant. _

It was awkward but he had to ask, "Olivia, are you 21 yet?"

"Soon," she answered, not taking her eyes from the menu.

Fitz chuckled, "How soon is soon?"

"Soon enough," she raised her eyes to meet his with a knowing smirk. "Don't worry, it's not my first time at the rodeo."

He couldn't help but laugh at her charm, "Now what exactly does _that_ mean?"

"It means I can handle it," she looked straight into his eyes. "I promise you that I will not get drunk and make you regret inviting me. There's probably only like five percent alcohol in the cider, anyway," she added, returning her eyes back to the menu.

Just then the waitress returned with their mugs and he decided to drop it. She was right about the low alcohol content, and thinking back on it, he was definitely drinking scotch and not hard cider at twenty. Now if she started ordering highballs, then he would be forced to intervene. "You guys ready to order?" the waitress interrupred his thoughts.

Olivia looked to him, "You come here often, right? Maybe you should just order for the both of us sinceI'm sure you know what's good here."

"Um, sure," he agreed, casting another glance at the menu, "I'll order a bunch of things I think you should try, and you can decide what you like?"

"Sounds great," she gave him another smile.

As the waitress took their menus away, the pair made small talk and Olivia inquired about his past Christmases on the west coast. He found himself telling her stories, many of them embarrassing, about how Christmas was for him as a child in the valley. She laughed heartily, asked questions in the right places, and encouraged him to continue and Fitz found himself telling stories he forgot that he remembered. The waitress kept refilling their ciders, and over the course of the conversation the space between them had dwindled until their thighs were brushing.

Fitz felt so comfortable talking to Olivia that it was almost as if there was no one else in the room until their attention was diverted by the clanging of silverware against glass. As he looked around, he wondered when it had gotten so crowded; all the tables were full, as well as the stools at the bar and a number of people were still standing yet.

There was silence for a moment, and then they heard the bartender's voice ring out, "Okay everyone, you know what time it is! Karaoke timeeeee! Sign up right here with me. We're closing a little bit earlier than usual tonight, so get your requests in before ten-thirty!"

The crowd cheered and a number of people went up to browse the catalogue just as a drunken, brown haired woman jumped on the microphone and began butchering 'Don't Stop Believing.'

"Are you a fan of karaoke?" Fitz strained over the woman's crooning.

"Huh," she couldn't hear him over the extremely loud vocals.

Fitz leaned down closer so he could whisper directly into her ear, "Are you a fan of karaoke?" he repeated himself.

He thought he saw her body tremble slightly before she readjusted herself, planting her hand on the leather seat in between them, slightly grazing his thigh. She leaned up, her lips slightly brushed his ear, "Me? Noooo," she giggled, "I'm not really the karaoke type."

It was his turn to tremble as the faint feeling of her lips against his lobe sent a jolt of electricity and fire through him. He leaned down closer, his nose slightly grazing her cheek "What exactly is the karaoke type?" he asked.

"Her," she laughed, pointing at the mess of a woman standing on bar, still belting Journey and he joined in the laughter.

Fitz turned serious for a moment, "I don't believe it," he pulled back and stared intently into her eyes before leaning forward into her ear again, "I bet you sound as beautiful as you look."

She smiled humbly, blushed and turned her head, breaking their eye contact and exposing her graceful neck to his hungry eyes. Fitz could smell her light scent and it brought to mind vanilla and honey. He imagined himself running his lips, tongue and teeth over the sensitive skin there until she trembled in his arms and moaned his name.

_You're playing with fire_, a voice of reason welled up within him and he straightened up a little bit. As if she could sense his indecent thoughts, Olivia excused herself to the restroom. He watched her disappear into the crowd in the direction of the ladies' room and trird to quell the desire burgeoning within himself.

_Why does she have to be my freaking student? __I guess it doesn't matter why, because she is, just shut this down_, his conscience reprimanded.

The lights flickered and came on at eleven o'clock, "Okay everyone, you don't gotta go home, but you can't stay here! Thanks for spending your Christmas with The Stinking Goose. We'll be closed for a couple days until the evening of the twenty-seventh. Make sure you come join us for our New Year's Eve bash!"

The crowd clapped and cheered and everyone began moving from their seats en masse to the door.

"Looks like they're kicking us out," he told her with a small smile, sad to see their night end.

"Yeah, I can't believe we've been here for like 5 hours, it didn't even feel like it all. Thanks again for inviting me...Can I take you up on that ride?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," Fitz grinned, happy to steal some extra moments with her.

The couple rose to join the slow moving crowd en route to the door and some pushing began so Fitz grabbed her hand so they wouldn't get separated by the crowd. His heart leapt when he felt her fingers glide into empty crevices between his digits. Once they eventually made it out of the front door, he led her to his car, her small, graceful hand still intertwined with his. He felt overjoyed that she hadn't withdrawn her fingers from his yet. He opened the passenger side door for her, then slid around to the driver's side, cranking up the heat. The snow had actually stuck, and there was a distinct frost in the air. _The weather is the only thing I miss about California,_ he thought to himself.

As they pulled off in the direction of campus, the two laughed and joked about the patrons who had made complete fools of themselves at karaoke.

He was just turning onto campus when he heard her mumble, "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking his eyes off of the road momentarily.

"I can't find my key card. I know I had it before I left, and now it's not here," she groaned.

"Oh no, that's no good," Fitz reached up and turned on the small overhead light so Olivia could get a clearer look into her bag as he simultaneously wheeled the car around. "Let's head back to The Stinking Goose, maybe they're still locking up and we can see if it's in our booth," he reasoned.

"Oh _goddd_," she whined dejectedly as he watched her through the mirror, rummaging furiously through her small bag with her face scrunched up anxiously. He whipped it as quickly as he could back to The Stinking Goose, but the gate was already down, the lights off, and all of the cars gone from the parking lot.

Olivia put her head in her hands and looked like she wanted to cry; all the fun of their evening had been washed away in a single moment. She breathed in deeply, "I'm gonna check and see if maybe I dropped it outside," she explained as she exited the car. Fitz followed her lead, hoping maybe his extra set of eyes would make all the difference, but knowing that the snow on the ground and lack of daylight was working against them.

"Fuck," she grumbled, kicking around snow frustratedly as if she hoped the ground would offer it up. "It's not here. I dont have it, I'm not sure what I should do," she admitted with her voice shaking, "ResLife warned me that there wouldn't be anyone around to let me in for the next couple days, and of course I would lose my card then..." She let out a frustrated noise and it seemed like she was talking more to herself than him.

"Hey," Fitz moved closer and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, "it happens, okay?Don't beat yourself up. Everyone has lost their keys at one point or another. You're not in this alone, I wouldn't leave you stranded. Come on, let's go downtown, see if maybe we can find you a room for the night? How does that sound?" he tried to reassure her.

"Thanks," she grumbled, her mood not seeming to improve that much, but she offered him a strained smile in spite of it, "I appreciate it." She was quiet in the car, and he could tell she was still beating herself up for the mishap. He wanted to say something, but everything seemed cliche.

* * *

Four hotels. They went to four hotels before they found a vacancy. Even though the two of them weren't doing much celebrating for the holidays, the hotels were bustling with activity, and apparently mostly sold out. Fitz pulled into the Westin, hoping for better luck. As they walked into the lobby, the front desk associate greeted them with a perky intensity that felt odd for such a late hour. He wondered how many coffees she was keyed up on.

"Welcome to the Westin where **ALLLL** our guests are very important people! My name is Judy, and how may I help you today?!" she exclaimed, all teeth.

"Hi Judy," he replied, unable to return her energy, "we wanted to see if you had a vacancy available for the next two nights?"

"I'd be much obliged to check our availability for you sir, but I must mention that due to the holidays, we are requiring our guests to adhere to a three night minimum policy, and room selection is rather restricted," she informed him while punching away at the keys on her computer.

"Okay, we'll let's see what you have," he stated trying to be positive. He could visibly see Olivia's level of frustration rising with each passing rejection.

"Well sir, I'm happy to inform you that we do have just _one_ two-room suite available for the following three nights, at our best available rate of $679 per night. Would you like to secure that with a credit or debit card?" she asked with a syrupy sweet smile.

His head was still spinning at the exorbitant price and the nonchalant attitude in which she'd offered it in, when he heard Olivia take a deep sigh and saw her sliding a card across the counter.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, we'll come right back. Let us just check out one more option ma'am," he interrupted the transaction, grabbing Olivia's small hand that still held the card and leading her out of the lobby and back into the car.

"What did you do that for?" she asked, "There probably won't be anything else available, and I'm honestly tired of looking, it's getting late," she told him in a resignated tone as they slid into the car.

"Olivia, did you hear that price? I couldn't let you agree to that. It's way too much, even for the Westin. How would you explain that to your parents? Wouldn't they kill you once they saw the statement?"

She sighed and looked out of the window, "They're dead, that's how I have the money."

He froze, "I'm sorry Olivia, I wouldn't have said...I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, there's no way you could have known. It's fine, really, I'm used to people asking."

"Okay, but again I'm sorry...look, I just don't feel right about you spending that kind of money. I feel partially responsible...I know it may be a little strange, but I would feel bad not offering... I have a couch. I'd be more than willing to give you my bed for the next couple days, and I'll stick it out on the sofa...And it won't cost either of us a thousand dollars," he offered with a reassuring smile.

She looked over at him, "You would do that for me?"

He reached over and covered her hand with his, momentarily emboldened, "Come on, let's go."

His conscience was screaming at him that it was a stupid move, and he knew he was playing a dangerous game, but Fitz couldn't find it within himself to care. He was intoxicated by her presence and he glad the night wouldn't be coming to an end just yet. He had spent the entire semester avoiding her, but somehow it felt like the universe was conspiring to bring them together and he was tired of fighting fate.

**A/N: yeah, Edison is a little crazy! He doesn't give up easily either! Alex will come up again in the next chapter or two, and Olivia will definitely get closer next chapter. Do you think Fitz is way overstepping his boundaries? Next chapter within a couple days or so!**


	8. Trust

Olivia knew she should be alarmed, but she wasn't, which was alarming in its own way. She was alone in a car with a man, who for all intents and purposes, was a stranger and it was late at night. She was on the way to his apartment, and no one knew where she was. She hadn't even told Harrison that she was going out for the night.

_Well if anything happens, I still have our email exchange saved on my computer, so it won't take the police too long to figure it out, _she told herself.

Olivia knew she was being reckless, but for some strange reason, she wasn't afraid; she trusted him. She had only spent a few hours with Fitz in totality, but she was in complete awe of him; he was funny, smart, kind and generous. She could completely get lost in his eyes, and when they were at The Stinking Goose, the hours the two had spent together felt more like minutes. She knew as her professor Fitz was really putting himself out there on the line and could potentially get in deep trouble for going out of his way for her like he was, and so she was grateful.

She knew she was probably reading too much into it, but she felt like maybe he was even flirting with her when he called her beautiful, but he was probably just being nice. Although Olivia was initially really pissed about losing her keycard, but she couldn't help but be a bit happy in the way that things in had turned in that allowed her the chance to spend more time with him outside of a formal school setting and see what his personal space was like.

As they pulled up in front of his building, Olivia admired the architectural style of the edifice. It was built of a beautiful brownish red brick, with modern black accents on the corners and modern style ceiling to floor windows. It looked to be about twelve stories, with what appeared to be a penthouse on the top. The building was very impressive and expensive looking and she couldn't help but wonder how he could afford it. She was under the impression that professors, especially adjunct lecturers, didn't make that much, even at a prestigious university like Harvard.

Fitz parked and she followed him into the building lobby where a doorman greeted them.

"Hey Hal, how are you tonight?" he asked with his million dollar smile.

"I'm doing well sir," the doorman responded jovially, "I hope you're having a wonderful evening and happy holidays. Thanks again for the Christmas card."

"No problem, don't even mention it," Fitz replied humbly. "Hal, this is Olivia, she's going to be my guest for the next couple of days. Could you put her on the list?"

"Consider it done, and your elevator is here, sir."

As the pair ascended to the eleventh floor in the elevator, Fitz felt himself growing nervous. "Just a warning, my place is still kind of a work-in-progress," he apologized with a shy smile, "the bedroom and everything is pretty much set, but the living room is a bit of a mess."

"Oh, don't worry about, I'm sure its fine," she waved off his concerns.

He knew it was a bit silly, but he wanted her to like his place and feel comfortable. She was actually his very first house guest, and although he'd been promising himself to unpack all the boxes and get the living room set up, it was in pretty much the same state as it was four months ago when he first moved in.

Fitz had done a little bit of organizing, such as putting boxes with miscellaneous things in the closet, and stacking the ones that didn't fit in a more orderly fashion in one corner of the living room, but that was pretty much it. He was grateful he had done at least that much now that Olivia was about to sharing his space. He still hadn't bought any living room furniture yet, so the cramped love seat would have to be his sleeping quarters for the next couple of nights. It would be uncomfortable, but she was worth it.

When the lift stopped on his floor he led her down the hallway to his apartment. "Welcome to my humble abode," he announced as they stepped in, turning on the lights.

"Wow, it's beautiful," she remarked, looking around.

"It's a mess," he replied, laughing.

She laughed too, "I mean it would help if you did something with the boxes, but the apartment itself is beautiful, especially with the large windows. And I really like the shade of gray on the walls."

Fitz looked around with renewed interest, _I guess it's not so bad_, he thought to himself. "Come on, let me show you around," he offered, grabbing her hand again. He was quickly becoming addicted to the feeling of her small, svelte fingers in between his. His place wasn't huge, but it was pretty spacious.

Fitz showed her his modern kitchen first, all black, sleek, and technologically advanced from the black marble countertops to the dishwasher. He then showed her the half bedroom he was using as a study that he had begun styling in an antique fashion as a breakaway from the rest of the house. Last, he showed her his master bedroom where she would be staying.

His bedroom walls were a charcoal gray, and in the center was his platform California king sized bed, adorned with plush white bedding. Directly across from the bed was a 42'' LCD television, underneath which was a large black wooden dresser, wide and overstated. On the right hand side of the room was the large walk in closet, whose doors were covered with gleaming mirrors and beside it was a large floor to ceiling window. One the left hand side of the room was a gray tufted chaise, and the wall behind it was broken up by a door which led to the master bath. The room seemed perfectly him: modern, inviting and modest. The only thing that seemed outside of the contemporary style of the room was a black antique chest at the foot of the bed.

"What's in there?" she asked, hoping she wasn't prying.

He sat on the bed, "Oh just some of my old sketches and some paintings. Not quite sure what I'm going to do with them yet."

"Wow, I didn't take you for an artist...may I see?" she asked hopefully.

He paused for a moment, he hadn't shown his work to anyone in over 12 years, and he was sensitive about his creations. He liked her though, and he sensed that even if she didn't necessarily understand them, she would be kind.

"Sure," he said smiling, a little flattered that she was interested in seeing a personal part of him. He cracked open the large chest and pulled the canvases out carefully first, then the loose sketches and his sketch books. He knelt down on the floor and she sat beside him, looking over the pieces.

"Oh my god...these are amazing. They're absolutely beautiful," she said running her fingers over one of the oil paintings. It was a layered piece that he had begun right after he lost his bid for governor. She looked at him and smiled. He could see a sparkle in her eye; she looked truly pleased, and she wasn't patronizing him.

"Do they have names?" She wondered aloud.

"Yeah, the one you were just touching is called Rainy Day. That's the first one I had done in a long time. That one next to it, the red and blue abstract, is called Galaxy. The red balloon is its name sake, and the loose pieces are untitled."

She picked up his portrait book, "How come you stopped?"

He watched her carefully, her small fingers deftly turning the pages and tracing his lines. Her full lips slightly parted as if she were in awe, her doe eyes focused intently on the page as if it were an essay to read. He could get lost in her features.

"Huh?" He replied absentmindedly.

"You said Rainy Day was the first one you'd done in a while...why did you ever stop? You clearly have a talent," she asked without accusation, only pure curiosity in her tone.

"It was a combination of things. Growing up I loved to draw, I loved to paint and see a form come to life. But in my family...there just isn't any room for artists when you come from a family like mine, and you're the eldest male child, like me. I was groomed for Stanford, and then the Navy, and then politics. My father basically berated me until I was ashamed to show my work. Said it wasn't becoming of a Grant man. After I graduated from college and did my stint in the navy, it just didn't have its same allure. It felt trivial...childish. Even when it was just me alone with the canvas, I felt self conscious. It wasn't natural anymore. I started things, and didn't finish...until eventually I just didn't start anything anymore."

She continued flipping through his book, "What inspired you to start back up again?"

"Failed political campaign...divorce...people I thought I could trust betrayed me. I needed an outlet. And out came Rainy Day. Now, I can't shake the habit. I spend a lot of time in my study, just seeing where it goes. Some of its good, some not so good...Do you like art?"

"I love art," she said passionately, "when I was 10, I got a book about Viennese art in the 20th century, and I became completely obsessed with Gustav Klimt. The summer before my mom died she took me to Vienna...we went to the Belvedere and saw The Kiss in person...it was amazing," she said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"That sounds awesome. Unforgettable. Do you like to paint?"

She chuckled, "I'm not very good at it."

"Well maybe that's the problem," he offered, "you can't paint intention, you can only paint feeling. You shouldn't worry about being good. I, uh, just picked up some new paints and canvases...wanna give it a try?"

"That sounds like fun! I'd love to!" she said jumping up, excited.

He laughed at her enthusiasm, "Okay, let me get you some throw away clothes so you don't ruin your stuff. I don't know if I really have anything that fits you, but i need to stop by Target tomorrow anyway, so I'll find something decent for tonight and we can get something better tomorrow. While you're changing, I'm gonna go make some coffee. Would you like some tea, or coffee, or something?"

"Sure, I'll have some coffee."

* * *

Olivia changed and met Fitz in his study where he showed her all of his tools. He had what seemed like a million paintbrushes and he showed her the different effects that each of them were capable of producing. He brought out cool and warm color palettes for her to choose frommand set her canvas so she could work. They talked a little as they worked, but Olivia found herself enthralled with process, so much so that she didn't even realize what she was making until she was almost finished.

She was startled to hear his voice behind her, "Gee Liv, I thought you said you weren't any good? This is pretty cool," he complimented her.

She chuckled, "I'm not, but I guess it didn't come out too badly. I really got lost in it just like you said. I never even knew I could paint perspective."

Her trees were kind of abstract, but the mountain and rocks against the sky and the sun were kind of realistic.

"Yeah, this is really good. What place is this supposed to be?" he asked.

"This old hiking spot back in Ohio. My cousin Harrison and I used to run away on our bikes there all the time in high school."

He stepped closer, "What were you guys running away from?"

She paused, "My uncle, I guess...he was pretty cruel."

"Cruel, like how?" he didnt like the sound of him.

"A drunk...violent...a creep," she said softly. Her eyes were pasted to the canvas, and she seemed tense.

"Is that why you don't go back for the holidays?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah..." she breathed in deeply and turned around, "I'm a little tired though. I think I'm done painting for the night. Wanna watch a little tv or something?"

Fitz understood; she didn't want to talk about it any further and he wouldn't push. He knew she would open up if and when she was ready.

Fitz looked at his watch, "I didn't even realize we'd been at it for so long. Sure. I'm gonna have a little tea, chamomile helps me relax, care for some?"

Minutes later they were retreating into the bedroom with their steaming mugs of chamomile tea. Fitz flopping onto the chaise and Olivia slipping into the expansive bed. He flipped through the hundreds of channels, stopping when she asked him to leave it on Family Guy. He tried to follow Peter's shenanigans, but found himself drifting in and out of consciousness. After about a half an hour, he decided to stop fighting sleep and turn in for the night. He stood up groggily and walked over to the bed to leave the remote control for her.

As he dropped the controller, he felt her hand wrap around his wrist, "Where are you going?" a soft voice asked.

He smiled down at her in the darkness, "I'm pretty beat, I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Oh..." Olivia hesitated, "Were you going to sleep on the love seat?"

"Yep."

"Oh...you don't have to do that, you know," she said leaning up on her elbows, "this bed is pretty big...There's more than enough room for the both of us."

Fitz swallowed uncomfortably, "Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"It's fine...I trust you," she smiled, looking up at him earnestly.

Fitz smiled as she rolled over to make room for him and he slid into the bed, trying to relax into a comfortable position, but finding none. Minutes later, he heard her soft even breathing, which indicated that she was asleep. His body was tired, but his mind was racing a mile a minute at the thought of Olivia being so close, in his bed.

_I'm just gonna sleep on the couch, clearly I can't handle this_, Fitz resigned himself. Just as he was going to get up, he felt her leg fall over his and his anxiety lessened a bit. He wished he could hold her, but the feeling of her leg on his would have to be enough for now.

Moments later he was drifting into sleep.

* * *

The next morning after they woke up, the two grabbed a quick breakfast and headed to Target. Initially, Fitz just intended to pick up his medicated lotion and Olivia was there for a few toiletries, but somehow they ended up going up and down each aisle. He decided to grab a few groceries instead of ordering out for dinner, and then saw a few tools he could use for some household projects. Olivia also helped him pick out a few shelves and organizational fixtures for what remained in his unpacked boxes. What was to be a quick trip turned into two hours at Target, but they were in no rush, and truly enjoying each other's company.

When they got back, Olivia had an idea, "Hey, I wouldn't mind helping you unpack some of these boxes and put stuff away, if you want," she offered.

"Aww you don't have to do that, it's gonna be pretty tedious."

"I like organizing things...and it looks like you could use the help," Olivia gestured towards the boxes.

Fitz laughed, "You know what, I think I will take you up on that offer. I don't know when's the next time I might get some help around here. Since you just helped me pick out a cool book case, and I happen to have an overwhelming amount of books, maybe we could start there?"

"Awesome, I always wanted to be a librarian," she joked.

The two set down to work and within three hours the majority of the library was organized and up on the shelf. They were putting the last of the books on the shelf, when she decided to take a shower and change and he decided he would go after her.

Fitz was in the bathroom in his basketball shorts, standing in front of the mirror. Olivia was watching tv in his bedroom, so he made sure to keep the door completely closed. He reached for his medicinal lotion and began to apply it his chest. His skin was having a hard time adjusting to the harsh, dry, winter of the east coast, so he had to apply this topical solution twice a week after a shower. God was it a pain. The solution itself was super oily and slippery, so he was always dropping the bottle in between turns applying it to his body. It was a super awkward process.

He picked up the bottle again to get another handful to rub on his left calf which felt extra dry after his shower. But as he went to put the bottle back down, it slipped out of his grasp, wildly spinning in the air. With his luck, of course it knocked over the only glass bottle on the counter, sending it crashing onto the tiled floor. He cursed loudly as it smashed into pieces among the tiles.

"Shit, and of course I'm not wearing any shoes. Damn it," he cursed the stupid bottle and his dry skin.

There was a knock on door, and then it cracked open.

"Are you okay in here?" she looked around to see what had made the racket, her eyes finding the broken glass on the floor.

"Um, I think I can manage," he said in a tone that indicated otherwise.

"Don't be silly," she said coming in, seeming not to take notice of his lack of clothes, "have an extra towel?" He grabbed one off the rack and passed it to her. She knelt down and began to clean up the mess.

"You don't have to do that," he said moving to stop her.

She gave him a look, "It's okay, I don't mind." She picked up the glass in the towel and dumped it in the trash can.

"Looks like you need a little help with that," she said grabbing the bottle from the floor.

"It's kind of hard for me," he said chuckling, "I got most of my chest and back area though."

She bent down and started working the lotion into his right calf and he had to bite back a moan. The feeling of her lithe fingers dragging across his skin was short circuiting his brain.

_Does she even know what she's doing to me?_

She moved her hands up to slightly above his knee, and then moved to his left leg. She stood, bringing her palms across his back, eliciting a slight involuntary shiver. Moving her hands in small semi circles up his back until she reached his shoulder blades, and then down along his biceps. She motioned for him to raise his arms so she could rub the solution along his inner arm and along his ribcage. He reveled in her touch, trying to commit each micro-sensation to his memory. He could feel himself growing harder with each stroke. He knew he should feel ashamed, but he was enjoying the feeling too much. He never wanted her to stop.

_She doesn't even know anyway,_ he told himself. He would just be sure to let her leave the bathroom first, and come out when he was decent.

There was only a small space between him and the counter top, so it would give his growing hardness some camouflage. He felt her hands slow, and then stop, much to his chagrin. He watched her reflection in the mirror as she stepped back, checking her work to see if she applied the lotion evenly. She stepped closer again, raising his left arm, and then right, to make sure it was all set there as well. She peeked her head through his raised arm to determine how well he'd done in applying it to his chest.

"Looks like you missed a spot," she said sliding into the small space between him and the countertop. Her body was flush against his, and he could feel the blood rushing to his member. He closed his eyes again, unable to look at her; he knew she could feel his pulsating member as it was pressed against her lower stomach, which served only to turn him on more. She spread the solution on her fingers over his collar bone, and he couldn't hold back his moan when she brought her fingertips down ever so slowly across his nipples. He put his hands over hers to stop her; he knew for sure he couldn't bear any more of her touch. He needed her to move, and quickly.

"Olivia," he rasped in a breathy tone, "I-," he couldn't find the words, but he finally found the strength to make eye contact. They stood there for a moment that felt like forever, and he let her hands go, but she didn't move from him. She placed her hands behind her on the counter, and slid onto it, never breaking eye contact, and cocking her legs slightly open. He stepped into her, placing one hand lightly on her face, watching her eyes carefully for uncertainty or fear, and finding none. He wanted to kiss her badly, but he needed to know he was reading the signs right; he needed to know she wanted him, too. "Liv, please...say something," he pleaded, their noses grazing, and the soft feel of her cheek against his palm was driving him crazy. He could hear her breathing quicken, and then he felt her legs wrapping around his.

"Kiss me," she whispered, and he was happy to oblige her. His lips crashed into hers like a hurricane making landfall, the pressure of her hands in his hair increased the intensity of their kiss. He looped his arms through hers, til his hands found hard surface underneath and used the granite countertop to steady himself. He used his tongue to trace, taste and tease her soft lips that had been the objects of his desire for so long. She tightened her legs around his and he ground himself into her middle. He removed his hands from the cold counter onto her warm thighs, rubbing up and down her skin and squeezing her smoothness. He couldn't believe he had her in his arms.

Running his hands upwards, his fingers found her waist. He began running his thumbs along the waistband of her shorts, the pads of his fingers grazing the sensitive area beneath the elastic. He couldn't stop his hands from traveling down and cupping her ass underneath the fabric of her shorts.

Then he was lifting her up, the need to feel all of her against him overwhelming his thoughts. He felt her hips move in small circles against his cock through his shorts, and the sensation of his throbbing member was sending shocks through his body. He backed them up out of the bathroom into the bedroom, and laid her on the bed, finally breaking their kiss, her legs still tight about his hips. He pulled back and looked down at her; it was as if kissing her made his desire increase tenfold. Her eyes were still closed, and he kissed her again, softly this time. _She trusts you_, his conscience whispered, _don't take advantage._ He slid one hand into hers, and wrapped one firmly around her waist, flipping them over so that she was now laying on top of him.

"Olivia," he whispered, and she looked in his eyes.

"I just want you to know...there's no pressure. We don't have to go any further than this...I'm content to just kiss you." He wanted nothing more than to be inside of her, to feel her surrounding him, but he didn't want to rush things.

She ran her finger along his jaw and kissed his neck, "I trust you Fitz."


	9. Precipice

"Olivia," Fitz whispered, and she looked into his eyes.

"I just want you to know...there's no pressure. We don't have to go any further than this...I'm content to just kiss you." He wanted nothing more than to be inside of her, to feel her surrounding him, but he also really didn't want to rush things.

She ran her finger along his jaw and kissed his neck, "I trust you, Fitz."

"I trust you too, Olivia," he replied kissing her forehead, "I just don't want you to regret this later."

She looked up at him for a moment, kissed him and nodded, "Okay."

_You're doing the right thing Fitz_, he told himself as he sighed.

"I should put some clothes on," he mused, more to himself than to her. Olivia moved to let him up but he tightened his hold around her waist and she looked up at him.

"One minute?" he asked, responding to the question in her eyes. She nodded, and laid her head back on his chest. One minute turned into five, which turned into ten, until he felt the even rise and fall of her chest peacefully against his. She was asleep. Fitz smiled to himself, _I could get used to this_.

_No, you cannot_, his conscience shot back, _she's your **student**. What kind of relationship could you possibly **truly** have?_

Fitz sighed as that one thought set his mind to racing. He tried to fight off the negative train of thought, but he couldn't avoid the truth of the matter. He would be risking a lot if this went any further. No, he would be risking **everything**. He could, no he _would_, lose his job if anyone found out about his indiscretion with a student.

_And then where will you be?_ Fitz's conscious chided him. He couldn't go crawling back to daddy after this. This type of scandal would ruin his professional reputation; it would follow him everywhere. It would prove everything that his father had said about him was true; that he was a man-child, completely incapable of controlling his childlike desires.

Fitz gazed down at her resting peacefully on his chest and felt terrible. He wanted nothing more than to keep her here, with him, however the logical part of him told him that it was for the best that she was leaving tomorrow.

_It's not too late to sweep this thing under the rug,_ his conscience urged him, _drop her off tomorrow and leave it be. It's for the best - yours **and** hers._

Fitz closed his eyes and tried to rest.

* * *

Fitz awoke a couple of hours later when he felt Olivia begin to stir against him. She saw him open his eyes and ran her fingers through his hair, causing his heart to flutter.

"Hi beautiful," he whispered.

"Hi handsome, I'm hungry," she grinned at him.

"I picked up some groceries earlier when we went to Target. I can make you something," he offered, running his thumb across her bottom lip.

"What are you going to make?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a surprise," he replied with a small smile.

"Oh god, I'm scared," she teased, laughing, "but okay. Is it alright if I take a shower quick?"

"Of course."

* * *

While Olivia showered, Fitz decided to make pasta primavera and was pleased when it turned out better than he expected based upon his last go at it. When the pair were finished eating he suggested that they could choose a movie from his personal collection to watch.

Fitz turned on the light in the walk in closet of his study and pulled five large boxes down off of the shelf.

"You mean to tell me that **all** of these boxes are filled with DVDs?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"Yep, it's kind of an obsession. I honestly haven't even watched a quarter of them yet, but I can never seem to resist buying more when I'm at the store. There's some good stuff in here, though," he explained.

The couple opened up each of the boxes together, with Olivia poking fun at him along the way for all the cheesy 80's movies that dominated his collection. They were half way through the third box, when Fitz realized that the bottom half was filled with board games.

"I wonder where _these_ came from," he wondered aloud, "I don't remember packing them."

"You have good taste in board games, at the least," Olivia teased, "I love Scrabble!"

"Oh really?" Fitz raised an eyebrow, "Me too. Are you any good?"

"The _best_," she answered smugly.

He chuckled, "Pretty arrogant there! How do you know you're the best if you've never played _me_?"

"Arrogance implies _false_ confidence. I've never lost. Don't make me embarrass you," Olivia warned playfully.

He threw his head back with laughter, "Okay, now we're **definitely** playing! Forget the movie!"

She stood, grabbing the boxed game under arm, "Al-_right_, don't say I never warned you. I hope you don't expect me to take it easy on you," she said with a wink.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Olivia was beating Fitz mercilessly. The game had started out evenly enough, and he had even taken the lead for a couple of rounds, thinking that he had the game in the bag when he drew the 'Z' and 'Q' letter tiles successively. _Wrong_.

Somehow, Liv was able to use his own letters against _him _and expertly force him to open up the triple word spaces for her. Fitz was pretty much exasperated because her last move had put her ahead of him by over ninety points.

"Jesus, Liv, what are you, some kind of Scrabble prodigy, or something?" he asked laughing.

"Maaayyybe," she replied coquettishly.

Fitz shook his head as he grabbed the letter bag to replenish his empty tile rack and let out an audible groan when he drew all vowels and one 'R'. "Oh god, I give up," he threw his hands in the air playfully, "this game is rigged. There's _no way_ I can catch up now."

Olivia was laying on her stomach looking at her tiles, but she rose into a sitting position at that, "Come on Fitz, I didn't take you for a quitter!"

He raised his eyebrows at that, "What did you say?"

"I saiddddd-" Olivia started, but before she knew it, Fitz was pulling her into his lap over the board and his lips were pressed against hers. As his tongue wrapped around hers, Fitz forgot about the game momentarily. He felt Olivia's arms snake around his neck and her fingers running through his hair as she repositioned herself to straddle him.

Fitz dropped his hands to her ass and squeezed it firmly before slipping his hands up beneath her shirt. He began fingering lazy circles on her back before breaking their kiss to remove her top.

As his lips met hers again, Fitz felt the weight of her hands on against shoulders, pushing him down onto the floor and her tiny hands pinning his wrists to the ground. Olivia pulled back to gaze at him for a second with a mischievous smile and then kissed him again, first on his lips, then his cheek and then his neck.

"Say it," she whispered, nibbling his earlobe.

"Hmm?" Fitz groaned back breathily, "Say what?" He was already lost in her again, his mind too hazy to think clearly.

"I win, fair and square, _say it," _she urged him.

He chuckled, slipping his fingers onto the nape of her neck and pulling her down for another kiss. Fitz wrapped his other hand tightly around her waist and flipped them over so that he was now in control. He grabbed Olivia's wrists and placed them above her head, holding them in place with one hand.

"No fair," she laughed, wriggling beneath him. He looked at her with hooded eyes, wondering if he had ever felt as alive as he did right now.

Fitz leaned down and kissed her gently, his voice serious, "Olivia Pope, **you win,**" he said kissing her again, more intensely now. She kissed him back, teasing and biting his bottom lip. He moved his free hand to her back, quickly snapping off the bra that was obstructing his touch.

Olivia's eyes were closed, but she opened them when she felt her bra rip away, leaving her nude from the waist up. She searched Fitz's face and found desire in his eyes. She had always felt a little self conscious of her body; growing up, she was always small and petite, and puberty had not changed that too much. Although her body did develop some curves, Olivia had always felt that she didn't have the kind of body that men fantasized about, however here in this moment, she couldn't find in it herself to be self conscious, not with the way he was looking at her. In that very moment, every insecurity she had ever had faded away and all she could register in her mind was her want, no her **need**, for Fitz.

As if he could sense her thoughts, Fitz released his grip from her wrists and trailed his hands down to her breasts. He repositioned himself between her legs, leaning down to kiss her on the lips first, then her collarbone, until he reached the valley between her breasts. Fitz kissed his way down and then brought his tongue back up against the sensitive skin there as his fingers pinched her nipples, working them between his fingertips and kissing the side of her right breast, eliciting a throaty moan from Olivia.

He moved his hands to her hips to hold her steady while taking her left breast wholly in his mouth. Fitz pulled at her hardened nipple between his teeth, ever gently at first, and then with increasing pressure. Switching between soft and rough nibbles, Olivia's hips began to move beneath him to the sensation causing the hardness between his legs to intensify. The sensation of her hips swiveling slightly against his cock caused Fitz to moan involuntarily.

He trailed kisses back up her chest to her lips, moving his hands down between her legs as he rubbed gently on the outside of the fabric first, using his knuckles to cause friction against her mound. Fitz slipped his hands beneath the hem of her yoga pants, but over her small lace panties, cupping her lower lips so he could feel her heat in his palm. The feel of his hand there must of turned her on even more because within seconds she was dripping wet in his palm. Unable to resist, he used his fingers to slide her panties to the side, and inserted a single finger into her slippery opening.

"Fitz," Olivia moaned, emboldening him to go deeper. He felt her walls close tightly around his individual digit as he eased it in gently, using his thumb to simultaneously stimulate her clit. Fitz moved his mouth back to her right breast and she bucked against him.

He needed to taste her.

Removing his finger slowly, Fitz used his hands to hold her in place as he kissed his way down her stomach to below her navel. He pulled her thin pants down slowly, placing his mouth over all of the areas that the disappearing pants had left exposed until his face was buried in between her thighs. "_Sweet baby_," Fitz moaned as he licked his fingers and continued kissing her thighs and then slipped his tongue between her folds.

He flicked his tongue over Olivia's spot and before he could go any further he felt her trembling in his arms, her sweet nectar like a torrential downpour over his tongue and nose. Fitz sucked at her hungrily until her body stopped shaking, in awe of how little was necessary to take her over the edge.

He raised himself up to look at her, moving his hand to cup her cheek. Her lip was trembling. "Are you okay," he asked, barely above a whisper. She nodded, and he slipped his arms under her shoulders, flipping them over again, so that she was laying on his chest. Fitz wrapped his arms around her possesively and kissed her forehead gently, all his earlier preoccupations erased.

There **was** no going back from here. With the taste of her now on his lips, there could be no one else for him. Nor for her either, he hoped. There was no way Fitz could just let her leave tomorrow and pretend that things hadn't drastically changed, not now that his body and mind had known her.

* * *

The next morning he awoke before she did. He looked down at her sleeping peacefully in his arms, smirking to himself as he thought of how he had worn her out. He eased out of the bed, as not to wake her, and decided to try his hand at breakfast.

He remembered her mentioning that she preferred french toast over pancakes, so he decided on that for a start. Next, he chose bacon over sausage, because it was his favorite, but he found himself indecisive over the eggs. He figured he'd let his omelette maker do most of the work, and leave out some stuff so she could choose the toppings for herself. He was in the groove of cooking when he felt petite arms wrap around his waist.

He kissed the top of her head, "Good morning."

"Morning," she replied, her eyes fixed on the skillet, "you're making French toast," she said excitedly.

"Yeah, you said it's your fave, right?"

"You remembered," she said kissing his shoulder, "Can I help?"

"For sure."

They worked around each other, him frying the bacon and making mounds of french toast in spite of her numerous exclamations that they would never finish it all. He was flipping the last of the bacon when he looked over and saw her struggling with the omelette machine. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and uttering the words that had changed everything between them,"Looks like you need some help with that," he said kissing the crook of her neck.

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time," she replied laughing.

He squeezed her waist and then picked her up, setting her on the counter.

He slipped his hands into hers and looked at her longingly, "So I guess we have to go pick up your keycard today, huh," saying the words they had both been avoiding.

"Yeah," she said quietly, not looking at him.

He kissed her cheek, "What are you going to do back at your house?"

"Probably nothing, try to finish up that paper for Cyrus."

"Oh," he said quietly, neither of them saying anything for awhile.

"Stay with me," he whispered.

"Hmm?" she replied, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"I said, stay with me," more confident this time, looking in her eyes.

"Fitz...I want to...," she started softly.

"But?" he said, filling in the word that was hanging in the air.

"But...I don't want to overstay my welcome...I'm sure you want your space back," she said unsure, giving him a chance to change his mind.

"Liv...don't...please...," he started, not sure of what to say. He stood up straight and took her face in his hands,"Olivia the past couple days, with you here, have been absolutely amazing. This has been the most this house has felt like a home to me, since I moved in here four months ago. If you have things you want to do back on campus, that's fine, no sweat...But if you're worried about overstaying your welcome, please, don't. I _want_ you here," he said kissing her nose.

She smiled at him, "I want to stay."

And there were no 'buts' this time.

* * *

Edison sat in his car considering his options. The lights were finally on. He wasn't sure if he should take an apologetic approach, or if he should continue in his headstrong fashion. His recent attempts had been stonewalled, and the gifts had hindered, instead of helping, his situation. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't, no **wouldn't**, let this go.

_How could **she** reject **me**?_ he wondered to himself in disbelief. _Shit, she should consider herself damn lucky someone of my stature would even look her way, let alone court her in the respectable fashion I've tried to. So ungrateful._

He had spent too much time, money and energy on this investment called Olivia Pope to just walk away now. He was going to get his due return one way or the other, he just wasn't sure how.

He had been on campus since January 9th, a day before he had informed her he would be, in order to have the element of surprise. Well imagine _his_ surprise, when he visited her on campus apartment to find no one home. The Olivia he knew was always home. He had waited hours after he knew the library, and every other respectably studious location on campus, had been long closed. Still no Olivia. He had come by each day after that, at all hours imaginable, trying to catch her. But **still**, she wasn't home. Something was wrong. He knew how Olivia operated, or at least he thought he did. She never went home for break, so where could she possibly be?

Something was telling him some other man was involved.

_That's not a problem, I'll take care of him, too,_ he comforted himself.

She had tried to escape from him in the form of another man before: Alex. He chuckled to himself thinking of their altercation. After he had walked in on their make out session he was livid, but he figured it might be _just_ the leverage he needed to close the deal. He knew if he played on her sense of loyalty, she would concede. He had made her, after all, and she owed him. Emboldened by their kiss, he had confronted Alex afterward.

He still remembered his exact words,"Sorry bro, I tried not to act on it, I really did. But I like her...and she likes me. I even _asked_ her, Edison, I made sure. She said there was nothing between you guys...There are other girls, Edison," he'd said, noticing the glare on his face. "It's not the end of the world. If you really cared for her, you'd want her to be happy," he given him the spiel earnestly.

He had chuckled at that. How could he really think he would give up what was his so easily?

"Listen Alex, I'm gonna forget what happened here tonight," he had said genially.

"Seriously?" he'd responded in disbelief.

"I sure am. And so are you. As a matter of fact, all three of us are gonna pretend that the utter betrayal that I walked in on here tonight, didn't occur."

"Why would we do that?" he'd asked, genuinely confused.

"I know why _I'm_ gonna do it. Do you mean why are _you_ going to do it?"

"Well...yeah."

"Because if you don't, there will be consequences. See, you might have everyone else around here fooled, but I see right through you, Alexander. You're not the clean cut, shining scholar, that everyone thinks you are, isn't that right? Now here's what you're going to do: you're going to ignore Olivia. If you run into her, tell her that you and Margaret got back together. Tell her that you're becoming a monk. Shit, tell her you're gay for all I care, but by no means are you to have any further communication with her."

"And if I do?"

"If you do, I'll make sure Evan Marks, you know, the guy you buy Adderrall and boomers from, every Thursday? I'll make sure he gets **very** busted. And I'll make sure his **very** VIP customer list gets **very** leaked. And I bet your name is right at the top of the list, isn't it? There goes that dream of being a Supreme Court Justice. Hmmm...and I wonder how your Narc of a father would feel, once he finds out?"

He saw understanding and then anger pass over Alex's face, "Edison...you **wouldn't**! Over a fucking chick?! Dude, what the hell is _wrong_ with you?"

"I'm a Davis man," he had stated simply, "and I **always** get what I want, Alex. No exceptions. Now get out of my fucking way," he'd growled, "or get run over. It's your choice. I've given you fair warning."

_And that had taken care of that_, he thought with a smile.

He came back to the present. For twelve long days, he had watched and waited, and now, the lights were on. It was two days before most of the student body was to return to campus, so he was pretty certain it wasn't one of her housemates.

He decided to play his approach by ear, not willing to waste any more time.

He knocked and heard feet scrambling to the door, and then it swung open.

"Edison, what are _you_ doing here?" a happy voice greeted him.

"Oh, hi Abby! I wasn't expecting you, what are you doing back so early?" he asked, trying to hide his annoyance, "I'm back early for the Leadership Institute, I'm a mentor."

"Ohhh okay. Welllll, don't just stand in the doorway, come on in," she waved him in, and he followed her into the kitchen, "I'm an RA, remember? So I'm back early to help the people who are moving units and those coming back from abroad."

"I forgot you're on staff," he said as she poured a glass of wine.

_The jesus juice must be why she's in such a chipper mood_, he noted as she gulped down the glass, "Is Olivia home?"

"No, and you know, I haven't seen her since I got back last night. Which is weird, considering that she's on the list of students who stayed over winter break. Wonder where she could be," she wondered aloud, filling and sipping her chalice greedily. "Would you like some wine?" she asked, pouring him a glass before he could give a definitive answer, then added, "You know, I don't know about that girl sometimes."

"Sure, I'll have a glass...and what do you mean by that?" he would make sure not to have more than a couple of glasses; he wanted to keep his wits about him. He would let her drink and talk some more though, since she seemed lonely and desperate. He was upset at first to find Abby here instead of Olivia, but some quick calculations told him that if he played his cards right, she might be of some use to him.

"I don't know Edison," she began, "and don't tell her we talked about this, but I just hate the way she treats you. She's lucky to have a stand up guy pursuing her so steadily. Most girls don't have that kind of luck. It just seems like everyone wants to know Olivia, they're just **dying** to get into her good graces. But have you ever noticed, she doesn't bother wanting to know anyone? I mean, we've been living with each other since Freshman year, and I honestly couldn't tell you three personal things about her. I tell her so much about myself, but she keeps me at arm's length. Sometimes, I wonder if she even _likes_ me, or if us living together is just convenient for her," she said throwing back another glass.

This was his moment, he decided, so he turned on the charm, "You know Abby, something tells me, it's not you, it's her. Olivia is just emotionally stunted. Arrested development, if you will," he said sipping his wine thoughtfully. "Her mom died when she was young, you know. Sometimes I think she just needs someone to show her what love is...but other times I feel like I'm wasting my efforts. I'm a good guy, I deserve better than how she treats me."

She gulped down the rest of her glass, and poured another, "You really do Edison. You're handsome. You're smart. Your family has stature. Honestly, you're too good for her," she said, giving him a look he was all too familiar with.

_This is going to be easier than taking candy from a baby_, he smirked to himself.

"Abby, Olivia said she would leave a box for me, have you seen it?"

"Yeah, it's in the living room, follow me," she said grabbing the bottle of wine and walking into the living room. There was a large cardboard box with his name on it, and inside were all the gifts he had sent to her over the semester. He was peeved to see that many of them were left unopened. He grabbed the one he was looking for, recognizing the box, and opened it to find the tennis bracelet intact.

Abby looked into his palm and exclaimed, "Wowwww, that's absolutely _beautiful_! You mean to tell me she didn't want _that_?"

"Nope. She bit my head off on Christmas for sending it to her," he shook his head and put on a hurt look, "Can you _believe_ that?"

"How ungrateful...I would **never** be so rude," she said, giving him a seductive look and sipping the wine straight from the bottle.

He took the bracelet out of the box and grabbed her wrist, "I'm _such_ a fool Abby. All these years I've spent chasing an _ingrate_ like her, I should have been pursuing for a **woman,** like you. You've been a better friend to me tonight, than she's been in the last three years I've known her," he laid it on thick. He moved to wrap the bracelet around her freckled wrist, and she gasped, "For _me_, Edison?"

"Yes, I want you to have it. You deserve it."

She placed the bottle on the ground beside her, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know Edison, you don't have to keep waiting around for her...It's not too late for us."

He smiled, and kissed her passionately, "Take me to your room," he commanded. She grabbed his hand and led him up the winding stairs. She pulled out her keycard to unlock her room door, and he took note of the code, _6748_, he committed to memory. She led him to the bed and sat him down on the edge. She immediately knelt before him, unzipping his pants and taking him in her mouth. She worked enthusiastically, doing a much better job than he expected.

He closed his eyes and imagined she was Olivia, until he felt himself near his precipice. He grabbed her hair when he felt himself nearing the edge, "Stand," he ordered her. Edison stood up and moved behind her, placing his hand in the small of her back to stretch her over the bed. He pulled her shorts and panties down to find her wet already, and began moving his fingers back and forth across her clit methodically. She moaned emphatically and he pulled her hair back so he could whisper in her ear, "Are you on birth control?"

"Yeah, I'm on the pill," she whispered back in a tone that attempted to be seductive.

He pushed her head forward and rammed himself inside of her without reservation. He stroked at a steady peace before closing his eyes again, trying to return to his earlier fantasy. However she was screaming his name extra loudly, interrupting his ability to disengage.

_I wish she would cut the fucking dramatics_, he thought, _I know it's not **that** good. I'm not even trying right now._

She seemed to enjoy the roughness, so he wrapped his hand around her mouth, muffling her shouts. He was able to concentrate enough reach his peak, "Ugh", he grumbled before pulling out and releasing on her backside. She mumbled incoherently before getting up to hand him a towel.

"You should stay," she said in a dreamy tone, "I'm sure you're tired...you shouldn't drive all fatigued."

_She's walking right into my plan_, he thought happily.

"You're right, and it'd be my pleasure to stay with you tonight," he said, playing ever the gentleman. He took off his pants and rolled into the bed. She rolled over to his side of the bed, laying one hand on his chest, "So what does this mean...for us?" she looked at him intently.

_She doesn't waste any time, this one_, he thought to himself.

"I like you Abby...tonight was special for me, and I hope it was for you, too. I hope this means we will be spending more time together."

"You mean that? You want **me**...?..._Not_ Olivia?" she asked hopefully.

_She is either hopelessly insecure, or hopelessly jealous_, he thought, unable to decide which one was worse. He suppressed his disgust, _This is a means to an end Edison, you don't have to marry the girl._

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, "That's exactly what this means." She kissed him back passionately, reaching her hand down between his thighs to arouse him again. She swung a leg over him, positioning herself in order to lower herself onto him.

She rode him emphatically, but he was disinterested at this point. He pretended to enjoy it, but for the most part, he let her do her business until she tired out. After she had worked herself into a frenzy, she rolled back onto her side of the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

He had waited until her breathing had remained even for a full 20 minutes before slipping out of the bed and down the hall. He stopped outside of Olivia's door, tapping lightly in case she had come in quietly during the night. When there was no response, he turned the door knob. Locked. _Fuck_, he grumbled.

Then he remembered.

Abby was the RA. Her keycard had master access, and he had watched her closely while she punched in the code. He slipped back down the hall into her room, checking first to make sure she was still asleep, before grabbing the card off of the nightstand and heading back down the hall.

He swiped the card into the slot, watching the lights flicker green and then red, awaiting the access code to grant entry to the treasures inside. _6-7-4-8_. A wide smile spread across his face when the lights flickered green, and he heard the door unlock for him.

He entered the dark room, closing the door quietly behind him, not sure exactly what he was looking for. He sat on her bed, and then laid back onto her pillow, smelling it. It smelled of laundry detergent, not her personal scent that he had memorized, so he determined she hadn't slept on it since last doing laundry.

He rose from the bed, crossing the room to her closet. He browsed through her clothes until he saw a small box that stood out beneath some shoe boxes. He opened it and found expensive looking jewelry, and a small photograph book. He opened it up and flipped through the pictures, admiring the images of what had to be a young Olivia and her mother. In the back, was a number of loose pictures of head shots. From the watermark, and the attire, he determined them to be the photographer's copies of her high school year book photos. He slipped one into his pocket, and put the book and box back.

He moved over to her dresser now, opening each one slowly to reveal its contents. He stopped at a drawer that contained her undergarments, his eyes drawn to the lacy underwear and bras. He immediately found himself hard. He ran his fingers over the crotch of a sexy black pair, imagining it against her skin. He moved his hand to his boxers and released himself, unable to ignore his erection any longer. He brought the underwear to his nose, and rubbed them along his length, feeling himself lose control until he released into the underwear. Feeling relieved, he decided to get out of there before he was caught. But not before grabbing a pair of peach satin underwear.

"Just for memory's sake," he whispered, smiling to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, thank for for all the kind reviews! I really appreciate it! I know my mind can be kinda twisted sometimes, but it's all in the plan lol. Isn't Edison's creep meter on 1000 right now? And Abby is a piece of work, too! How do you think Liv will react to Edison and Abby being together? I'll try to update again within the next couple of days!**

**ETA: don't worry, Edison has gone on kind of unchecked for awhile now, he is going to get his just desserts! I promise.**


	10. Ohana

Fitz was sitting in front of his computer pounding away at his keyboard in the dim green light of the small overhead lamp. He was typing furiously in an effort to get the words out of his head before they escaped him. His assortment of notes and papers were spread about haphazardly on the desk, and his mind was moving a mile a minute.

He had been sleeping soundly, his body intertwined comfortably with Olivia's, when the breakthrough he had been longing for jumped out at him in the middle of his dream. Like a man possessed, he woke up seized by the idea, gently untangling himself and moving silently down the hall to his study in order to get the idea down before it was lost. He intended to return right back to bed, but that initial idea inspired a whole new train of thought, and had been working steadfastly for the past thirty-five minutes.

It was 5:47 am. He had barely slept for more than three hours but it didn't feel like it to Fitz. This had been occurring quite frequently for the past few weeks; for some reason his best ideas seemed to be coming to him in his dreams lately, lightning bolts imploding his writing with vigour, and his superiors had taken notice.

Although the students were on break for over a month, he still had responsibilities to the city council. The fiscal deadline was coming up soon, and everyone was lobbying for bigger budgets, so there was a lot of work to be done. He found the work to be tedious at first, mostly semantics and bipartisan bickering amongst the council people, conservatives versus liberals, standard stuff. But lately he had been gaining more respect and responsibility within the organization, his tasks increasing in complexity and and intrigue, so he found himself enjoying it more and more.

He had been doing such an impressive job over the past few weeks, that he had been asked to work with the mayor's speech writing committee. He was on cloud nine professionally, and he had a feeling it had something to do with how fulfilled he felt personally. He had always been the kind of person who had doubted the transformative power of love, trivializing it as a function of movies and romance novels. He never believed it could happen to him. With his father always meddling in his personal affairs, deciding who and who wasn't an appropriate accessory for his heirs, Fitz found little fun in dating.

Although he'd had relationships with women outside of his father's preference, he still had never found that spark, that connection that he couldn't live without. He sublimated that desire for true love into a passion for politics, resigning himself to his fate as his father's vassal. This included allowing himself to go along with a plan that required him to pledge his life and love for all eternity to a woman he could barely stand, in pursuit of political power and prestige.

_What a fool I was._ Where he was at mentally this very moment though, not even Mellie's hateful self could bring him down, and believe she was trying. Fitz knew that it was burning her up inside that he had pulled himself out of her and his father's clutches, and he wasn't failing. He was making it on his own, in spite of how many times he had been told he couldn't do it.

When he had first gotten to his desk, he thought to check his work email before setting down to write, and was irritated to see that he had received yet another message from her, this one labeled **Final Notice.** He had chortled when he read that. If anyone needed a final notice, it was _her_. Since he was able to produce evidence of her affair, he had her by the balls in divorce court and thus was awarded the majority of his demands. All of which were fair, but Mellie was never satisfied. Her insatiable ambition, always a hunger for more burning within her, that was what made her a great candidate to be a political wife, the backbone of a prestigious powerhouse. Mellie wasn't looking for love, she wanted power, and she was more than willing to lie, cheat and steal for what she wanted. He had been naive enough to believe that since they were on the same team she wouldn't use those tactics against him, and how wrong he had been.

She managed to lie, cheat and steal from him, all in the four short years of their marriage, and even after being exposed she still had the gall to ask for more. It was almost unbelievable to Fitz how little shame she lacked the good sense to possess. Since the moment she realized he was not backing down concerning the divorce she had been after him, quite tirelessly, to give up a valuable property that she seemed to forget was a part of his inheritance.

Two years into their marriage, one of his father's brothers passed away of old age and had left him the rundown property, amongst others, in his will. He and Mellie had decided to sell the others, but were so in love with the location of this particular property that they held onto it. It sat unused for some months, the couple unsure of what to do with it until a trust of Mellie's became available which inspired them to perform a major upheaval of the place. They poured hundreds of thousands of dollars into the estate, turning it into the picturesque residence it was now. Due to all of the upgrades, the desirable waterfront location and neighborhood, the house was now worth well over six million dollars and Mellie was hot to get her hands on it.

Her lawyer had argued in his deposition that since he had inherited the property while they were married, it should be considered communal property, and when taking into consideration the couple had used her inheritance to improve the location, it should either be awarded to her, or liquidated and the proceeds split evenly between the two. Thankfully, the judge didn't see things that way, and thus she had been trying everything in her power to get him to relinquish it to her voluntarily, which was not going to happen. She moved from feigned kindness, to mildly masked bribery to all out rage and threats of blackmail. He wasn't sure how to take her last message:

**Fitzgerald,**

**It would not do you well to continue to deny me. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one with secrets, and trust, you do not want to make an enemy out of me. I have been trying to get in contact you for over a month now, be an adult and respond. You have one week.**

**-Mellie**

_Ugh, you could ruin a wet dream Mellie._

But instead of letting the message enrage him and ruin his day as it usually would, he blocked her email address, deleted the message, and moved onto the next email. There was little and less she could do from all the way across the country, short of burning the place down, try as she might to shake him. The divorce decree was the only final notice he was concerned with, and he wasn't going to allow himself to be baited or bullied by her anymore. That chapter in his life was over with it. He closed out of the the screen and switched gears to the draft he was supposed to be editing, returning his mind to the words on the page.

"What are you doing?" asked a sleepy voice from the doorway.

He looked up and saw her leaning against the frame of the door, clad only in a fantasy inducing cornflower blue bra and panty set. He admired her velvety legs, seductively crossed at the ankles, and immediately missed the feeling of them against his skin. She must have felt his absence, and rolled straight of bed looking for him, not bothering with clothes.

He smiled, "Hey babe. I just had a breakthrough idea in my dream, I wanted to come jot it down before I forgot."

"Oh okay," she said lingering. "Well I won't distract you."

"You're not...I need you, come here," he motioned to his lap. "Maybe you could tell me what's missing here?"

She crossed the room and he licked his lips as she moved to oblige him, his member quickly waking up to remind him that this was counterproductive to getting work done. As she slid her scantily clad bottom onto his groin, he realized how insubstantial the thin fabric of his boxers were. He chewed his lip when she moved back a bit, adjusting her posture to get comfortable while reading. He had to put both hands on her hips to stop her from moving again, the sensation was overwhelming his senses and eradicating all desires to edit the proposal he was diligently working on. _She really is clueless to the effect she has on me,_ he thought, but little Fitz was already standing to remind her, and he couldn't hold back a low moan.

"Baby," she said in a low tone, looking back at him, "I thought you wanted me to read this for you?"

"I did," he said biting his lip, "I do."

She turned back around and read for a moment, then shifted again, her creamy legs wrapping tight around his. She arched her back and made slow circles against his crotch, teasing him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, fingering the straps of her bra and moving them aside to kiss the soft skin beneath them. He could feel her wetness begin to soak through his boxers, the material of her underwear unable to contain the hurricane of her desire for him. The feel and the thought of her wanting him had him as hard as a rock. He yanked her bra down, not bothering with clasp, so he could squeeze her breasts in his hands. She threw her head back onto his shoulder and moaned in his ear, still rocking firmly against his cock. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, needing to taste and possess her, needing to leave his mark. She was _his_. He was lost in the taste of her skin until he felt her hand slip inside of his boxers and release him.

She lowered herself against his pulsating cock, the only obstacle to her wetness now remained in the flimsy blue fabric of her underwear and his willpower, but his mind had already checked out. She was grinding circles directly onto his throbbing flesh, coating his cock with her sweetness. He couldn't take it anymore.

He tilted her upperbody slightly over the edge of the desk, slowly using his index fingers to lower her soaking thong down over her hips and out of the way. He palmed her ass, gently squeezing each cheek before laying a soft kiss on each one. He then pulled her back flush against his groin, his sensitive shaft sliding back and forth against her dripping entrance.

"Fuck," he groaned as she arched her back again, creating an angle that allowed his tip to enter her slightly, his cock further engorged by the resistance he met at her entrance. They were playing a dangerous game now and he knew it. He moved the head of his cock into her slowly, grazing the pool of juices at her opening, her loud moan exhibiting her delight at the sensation. He rubbed against her clit, enjoying the long awaited feeling of her hot wet mound encompassing his, even if it was just the tip. He pushed for entry again and found firm resistance at her entrance, which caused her to whimper uncomfortably, snapping him partially out of his daze.

He withdrew himself from her wetness, moving his underwear back over his erection until he felt her hand wrap around his length and begin to stroke him.

"God, Olivia, don't," he moaned with his eyes fluttering, unable to slow his breathing or heartbeat. This was his first time feeling her hand directly on his sensitive skin like this, her warm fingers wrapped around his throbbing member. He was losing his resolve. He had purposely avoided letting her touch him this way for that reason, knowing that it would be hard to stop himself once little Fitz got more intimately involved.

"Why," she asked in a voice that made him want to ravage her right there, still moving her hands back and forth against his shaft. She turned herself to the side so she could nibble his neck.

He licked his lips, he was losing control and desperately trying to remember his reasoning for waiting in the first place, "B-b-because baby, I want to try to take it slow."

"Fitz," she moaned, "I want you to be my first," still stroking him gently, her slight fingers grazing the rim of his throbbing bulb.

And then he lost it, he felt his member pulsate and spit uncontrollably in her hand, leaving a mess all over her fingers and stomach.

"Damn it, I'm sorry baby," he kissed her quickly. He was slightly embarrassed by the amateur move. She had an effect on him that transformed him from a grown man to a virgin teenager. Part of him was happy that it had stopped when ig had though, he didn't want to do it their first time on a chair in his study.

"It's okay," she leaned up, kissing him back.

"Hold still, let me get a washcloth quick."

He hurried to the bathroom, wetting a cloth with warm water and returning to wipe her down. They didn't speak, but he hoped his touch spoke the love he felt for her as he gathered her body up in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. The entire time he walked, their last scene was playing out in his head, her "why" ringing in his ears.

Why was he holding back? She seemed sure she wanted to give herself to him, but still, he held back.

_You're scared_ a voice whispered to him, his subconscious saying what his conscience refused.

And he was. After tasting her knew he couldn't let her go, and he was afraid of how much more he might feel once they crossed the final line. She already invaded his thoughts, his senses and even his dreams. Each morning that he awoke in his bed with her in his arms, he could see their future more clearly. He could see himself asking her to be his forever, rubbing her belly that was swollej with their child, finding the home of their dreams, and getting old together. He knew sex would only magnify that feeling and it scared him. Where they were now, he still had at least some semblance of control, or at least that's what he told himself. Once he had felt her completely, he knew everything would change.

_Everything has already changed_, he thought finally before falling asleep.

* * *

Fitz pulled into the parking space, sighed and leaned over and kissed her, "Are you coming home with me tonight?"

She nuzzled into his neck, "If you want me to."

He smiled, "Call me when you're ready, I'll come pick you up."

"Okay," she replied, still holding onto him.

"It'll only be a few hours...but I'll miss you," he said kissing her temple.

"I'll miss you, too."

"I'll see you later, k?" he said, still not untangling his arms and hands from hers.

"Later," she finally pulled back.

He kissed her hand one more time before letting it go.

* * *

Olivia made her way up to the house in a daze, trying to talk herself out of her feelings. _You're being ridiculous Olivia, he has spent pretty much every waking and sleeping moment with you for the last month, relax!_ But she couldn't. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, as soon as she had stepped out of the car and he pulled away, she felt his absence. She wasn't used to this. She never allowed herself to miss anyone, ever, because it hurt too much. When her mother passed away, she grieved but mostly steeled herself to the emotion of missing and wanting her presence; it was a fruitless pursuit. Why want what you can't have, was the theory, but she couldn't seem to suppress this.

Her thoughts still occupied with Fitz, she unlocked the door mindlessly, her train of thought broken by the sound of a high pitched voice calling her name, "Liv is that you?!"

"Yeah it's me Abby, where are you?" She responded slipping off her shoes by the door.

"Living room," she called back in a sing songy tone.

Olivia rounded the corner and did her best not to let her face drop at the sight of Abby and Edison, curled up on the couch in front of the television, Abby draped seductively across his chest.

She froze.

"Hi, Olivia," he quipped with a smirk that made her stomach turn.

"Hi Edison," she replied stoically. "Hey Abby."

Abby linked her arm through Edison's possessively and kissed his neck, "Hi Olivia, where have you beennnn?"

"Yeah Olivia, where have you been? We've been waiting on you to make an appearance," he joined in.

Olivia was shocked, but she had already put on her gladiator face, she would never let them visibly provoke emotion from her.

"Oh, just went out of town for a bit, you know, see some people," she retorted vaguely, shifting her feet. "But guys, I'm really tired, it's kind of been a long day. I'll catch up with you guys later," she said as she made a beeline up to her room.

Olivia slipped into her bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. She moved to her bed and stopped short. The aura of her room was not right. Something in her gut was telling her that her space had been violated. She looked around, trying to pinpoint what was setting her alarms off. It was her dresser. She was meticulous about folding her clothes to the point of obsession, so the fact that a t-shirt was sticking out of the corner of a drawer screamed that things were not exactly as she left it.

She moved to her closet immediately, checking to see if her memory box was intact, and it confirmed her suspicions. She always left the labeled side of the box facing the wall, it was a quirk of hers, but now it was facing outward.

_Outward._

_Someone was looking through my things._

_Someone was in my room._

_But who, and what were they looking for?_

_Wait a minute, my door was locked._

Her mind immediately went to the fairly odd couple downstairs. It had to be one, or both of them. Abby's card had master access and it was probably no coincidence that Edison was downstairs with the person who had the code.

_But why?_

She looked through the box carefully, and all her jewelry was accounted for, which weirded her out even more. She exited the closet and sat on bed, unsure of what to do next. She pulled out her cellphone and pressed 2 on her speed dial, a wave of relief washing over her as soon as he answered the phone.

"Harrison, I need you to come over as soon as possible. Something's wrong."

"Ok, give me like twenty, I'm on my way."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Harrison was calling, "I'm at the front door." Thankfully Abby and Edison had disappeared, so they made their way to her room unaccosted.

He sat at her desk, "So what's up?"

She filled him on everything: the gifts, the Christmas phone call and cryptic threats, the Abby hookup and the moved items in her room. He knew Edison was someone she had dated in the past, but since the Pre-Fall Ball had effectively killed whatever was between them, he had never met Edison since beginning his first year at MIT.

He sat for a while not speaking, "He sounds a little nutty Liv, I don't like this. And I don't like him being here, especially not with her having access to your room. But look, let me hook up with Huck after he gets done with this meeting in a few and we'll handle it. In the meantime, maybe you should come stay at the batcave?" he offered, referencing he and Huck's off-campus bachelor pad that was more of a party house than a living space.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You guys are wayyy too loud and messy for me to stay more than a few hours. But thanks for taking care of this for me. I was trying to let it pass, but he is just relentless."

"So you don't mind being in the house with him?" he asked doubtfully.

"Don't worry, I have someplace I can stay," she answered, being purposely vague.

"Right, about that. So who is he?" Harrison fired back, not missing a beat. He never ceased to amaze her with his perceptiveness.

"What?" she hesitated for a moment, trying to buy herself a second to decide if she should even attempt to lie.

"Liv, please, it's me. I know you better than anyone. At first I thought you weren't answering my calls because you were pissed I cancelled Christmas last minute, but then when we spoke you didn't have that usual annoyed tone. And then I swore a few times I heard a male voice in the background, but I didn't want to mention it until we were face to face so I could read your reaction. The deer in headlights look gave it way. And otherwise, you would've been here when Captain Creep broke into your room, no?"

She sighed, unable to contain her smile, "I hate you sometimes Harrison."

He chuckled at that, "I love you too, sis. So who is he?"

"Harry, It's complicated...," she started

"Complicated like how? You might as well just spill it. You know I'm not gonna drop this," he said joining her on the bed.

"He's...a little older than me," she eased into it.

"So by a little, you probably mean a lot, and so I'm guessing you met him here on campus?"

"Yeah..." she said, not giving much more.

He shook his head, "Just, please, dont tell me he's one of your professors."

She didn't answer and that was all the answer he needed.

"OLIVIA," he yelled, "are you fucking crazy?"

"Harrison, it's not like that," she tried to calm him, "and he's not really the professor, more like the guest lecturer."

He put his head in his hands, "Don't tell me he's married, too?"

"No, he's divorced."

"Well thank god for small favors, right?"

She chuckled nervously, "Harrison, you know me..."

"I know...I know," he breathed in deeply. "So when can I meet him?"

"What?" she huffed in disbelief.

"You heard me, I need to meet him. I'm not gonna let you go out gallivanting with some random professor dude," he argued, "I have to make sure he's not creeping on you. Especially in light of this latest Edison development. How old is he anyway?"

"Thirty-five," she sighed, "and I don't really know if that's a good idea, it's kind of soon."

"Okay that's not so old," he said simply ignoring her rebuffs. "Anyway it's supposed to be in the high 40's this weekend, so Huck and I were planning on going paint balling in Chicopee. You guys are coming with, no arguments."

"Harrison,-" she started firmly.

"Olivia. Make it work. We can do it the easy way, or the hard way," he said with a wink, "either way, I'm gonna see what this guy is made of. Look, I gotta go though," he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be back with Huck in a couple hours to set things up. Let me know which day works for you guys," he said shutting the door behind him.

* * *

They were laying in bed watching tv when he leaned over and kissed her shoulder, she had been unusually quiet, "What's on your mind?" he asked gently.

"Nothing much," she replied not sure if she wanted to get into it.

"Doesn't look like it."

She chuckled, "Am I that easy to read?"

"Yup," he laughed kissing her temple, "now spill it! Or get tickled to death. You choose."

She giggled at his silly antics, "Well, my cousin Harrison came by my house earlier today, after you dropped me off."

"Oh yeah, how did it go?"

"Fine, except he was giving me a little grief about not answering his phone calls over break."

He grinned, "Oh and I guess that has a little something to do with me?"

"Yeah...he pretty much called me out about you..." she said, not quite sure how to tell him that Harrison knew for sure.

"Really," he asked, raising an eyebrow, "and what did you say?"

"I tried to deny it," she rushed out, "but he knows me pretty well and-"

He kissed her on the lips, "Liv, it's not a big deal. You trust him, right? I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to put us in jeopardy," he reasoned.

"No, it's not that, it's just...he wants to meet you," she blurted out before she was tempted to beat around the bush any further.

He raised an eyebrow, genuinely shocked, "Wow, I, uh wasn't expecting that."

"Me either. He invited us to paintball with him and our good friend Huck up in Chicopee this weekend. It's a big woodsy place they like to go to. I told him I didn't know if it's a good idea -"

He could see the nervousness and apprehension on her face, and raised his hands to cup her cheeks, "Livi, hey, it's fine. Why not, right?" he gave her a reassuring smile, "He's your family, I'd love to meet him. I don't have to work this weekend, so I'm definitely game. Its out of town, so we most likely won't run into anyone we know. It should be fine," he kissed her. "Unless you don't want me to?" he added.

"No, that'd be great," she looked up at him smiling, all the worry gone from her face, "I think you guys will really like each other."

* * *

Fitz was trying to keep his eyes on the road and off of the tempting skin at her waist, which was left exposed as she leaned up to adjust the satellite radio above the passenger side window. No matter how hard she tried, they couldn't get more than a dribble of coherent music to come through the speakers before white noise interjected. He shifted his gaze over to her for just a moment, just long enough to take in the beauty of her scrunched up face as she adjusted the wire and tuner, relentless in her pursuit of a solution. He reached his hand over and splayed his fingers over her taut abdomen, "Don't worry about it babe, we can figure it out later. You can try the regular radio if you want. "

"Yeah, it's starting to drive me crazy," she fiddled with it for another few seconds before giving up and leaning over into his seat and kissing him.

"Thanks again for coming," she whispered into his ear.

"You don't have to thank me," he moved one hand off the wheel and joined it to hers, relishing in the feeling of her fingers opening up to welcome his. "So you haven't really told me much about Huck, what is he like?"

"Huck is...Huck," she laughed. "He's really hard to describe. He and Harrison have been really good friends since middle school, so he hung out with us a lot. He doesn't talk much though, so don't take it personally. He's just been through a lot. He's good people though, fiercely loyal, really smart, a genius with technology and stuff like that."

"Oh, he sounds interesting. I won't lie, I'm kind of nervous. They're probably planning to tag team and kill me in this game," he chuckled. "It's been a really long time since I've played last."

"Don't be nervous," she kissed his temple, "Harrison will love you, I know it!"

"I hope so. So...when we're out with them today, is it okay if I hold your hand or I should I-"

"Fitz, he's my cousin, not my dad, and he's younger than me anyway," she tried to quell his fears. "He's really cool, you'll see."

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were pulling in front of the facility, and a black SUV honked at them. They filed out of the car to greet the two young men bounding towards them, one of which he recognized from Olivia's phone background as being Harrison, and the other a husky guy who could only be Huck. Harrison immediately drew Olivia in for a hug, and then stuck out a hand for Fitz.

"Fitzgerald Grant, nice to meet you," he offered his hand in return, "you can call me Fitz."

Harrison smiled a confident smile and shook Fitz's hand firmly, "You know, I think I like Grant better. I'm Harrison, you can call me Harrison though," he said ribbing. "This is my main man Huck."

Huck shook Fitz's hand wordlessly, but offering a nod.

"You guys ready for war?"

They made some small conversation as they entered the building, Olivia and Harrison doing most of the talking. He looked around as they conversed, taking in his surroundings as they waited for the group orientation to begin. There were large bay windows in the lobby, allowing him a view of the acreage. He saw a large expanse of land that stretched back as far as the eye could see, dotted with large pines, except for allotted clearings, which would offer them concealment. He looked around the room sizing up his competition and noticing that many of the other patrons there looked more like regulars than newbies, a number of them carrying their own pimped out paint guns instead of utilizing the facility's more generic ones.

Harrison turned to Huck to discuss something quietly, and Fitz took the opportunity to grab Liv's hand, "Babe these guys look serious, they look like they do this a lot."

She laughed, "Are you _scared_ Fitz?"

"No, not at all," he tried to be nonchalant. "Just sizing up the competition. Are you?"

"Nope, not even a little bit. Not my first time at this rodeo, either," she winked.

He laughed, grabbing her hand as their group was called, "You never cease to amaze me Olivia Pope."

* * *

Fitz was stalking through the trees, using the tall pines to conceal his large frame. He was flushed, his body feeling the burn of three hardcore rounds of paintball, but it felt good. He was keeping up with the others, in spite of not having played since college. The first round of elimination was simple and fun enough, then they moved onto a game of capture the flag, then base capture. Now they were playing snipers, the last round, a much slower paced game based on stealth and strategy.

He wondered how Liv was holding up, even though he knew she was more experienced than him in this arena. They were on separate teams, so he had seen her in passing, but everything was moving so fast and her small size seemed to work in her favor. Since this round would be a bit drawn out, he figured now was as good a time as ever to try to find her.

He moved quickly underneath a cluster of large trees, not sure exactly where he was going, but trusting his instincts. His eyes spied his heart's desire leaning against a tree, looking westward in the opposite direction of where he was coming from. He sidled up slowly, deciding to surprise her, looking around to make sure they were concealed.

He spoke when he saw her body tense at the sound of approaching feet, "Gun down, hands up Ms. Pope," he said playfully, aiming his gun towards her.

She primly placed the gun on the ground and spun around, he closed the distance between them, placing his gun next to hers. They both removed their masks as she moved briskly into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and backing him into the tree behind him. He smiled at her enthusiasm, and responded by latching his hands firmly onto her ass and grinding his pelvis into hers. He hovered over her, teasing out her desire, his lips barely an inch from hers, "Kiss me," he whispered, grabbing her chin in his hand.

"I can't," she turned her head with a smirk. "You're the enemy."

He laughed, "I could never be your enemy Liv," his voice suddenly serious.

She looked at him with something in her eyes that he couldn't read, and moved her hands from around his neck to his face, kissing him with an intensity he didn't expect. He wanted to feel her skin, feel the heat bubbling beneath the surface and taste the skin on her neck and shoulders, but the camouflage jumpsuit was obstructing him. He held onto her as tightly as he could, their tongues wrestling for dominance. He could hear and feel her moan into his mouth when he softly kneaded her cheeks, loving the feeling even as obstructed by her uniform. He felt an urge to smack her ass, and she giggled in response.

"Hands off Grant," he stiffened as he heard a voice from behind Olivia.

He looked up and saw a paintball gun pointed directly at him.

"Go away Harrison," she groaned, not turning around.

"Come on Liv, you can't be out here gallivanting with enemy combatants," he laughed. "Plus he's the last one from green team, and we're red, in case you forgot," he motioned at his colored vest. "So get out of the way, I'm taking him down."

"I won't let you," she said, turning and using her body as a shield. Fitz chuckled and draped his arms lovingly around her waist.

Harrison sighed stalking away through the trees and calling over his shoulder, "Come on Pocahontas and John Smith, let's get this game over with!"

* * *

When their game was over, they changed back into civilian clothes and decided to go to a nearby sports bar for a late lunch. Fitz was actually feeling comfortable. Olivia never let go of his hand and even kissed him a couple of times, which reassured him that things were going fine. Harrison was talkative and charismatic, and even when he dominated the conversation, he made you feel like you were on whatever adventure he was telling you about. His colorful language, mannerisms and collection of voice impressions kept them all thoroughly entertained. Huck didn't speak much, but he laughed heartily and would add in random tidbits from the story that Harrison would gloss over.

He was afraid going in that he would be the odd man outside of their trifecta, trying to keep up, but they made him feel silly for being nervous. The waitress came to refill their drinks, and Huck took that opportunity to speak, "Hey, Olivia, you still owe me a rematch at the foosball table, wanna give it a go?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'll be right over there if you need me. Won't be long."

"Ok," he replied, watching her walk away.

"So what are your intentions with Olivia?"

Fitz cleared his throat, Harrison's question catching him slightly off guard, "I really care for Olivia, I want to make her happy. I intend to spend a lot of time with her and get to know her better."

"Be honest with me here," he leaned in, lowering his voice a bit, "Is this just some fling? Or do you see some kind of future with her?"

"Well, what has she told you?" he answered the question with a question.

"You're avoiding the question, but to be honest not much, which is part of why I'm coming to you. She tells me everything." He sighed, "Look, I'm not trying to cause trouble between you two. Olivia is smart, she can take care of herself for the most part, but sometimes things get out of control, and when they do, I have to step in. We're all each other has, really. Liv is naturally a loner, and she's young snd pretty, and out here in the world alone. People see that she doesn't really have any family, and try to prey on that. But I'm here now, and I just wanted to make my presence known."

"Harrison, really, it's not like that between us. I know what it might look like from the outside, but it's not about sex. She honestly gives me a feeling I never thought was possible to have. The last thing I'm looking to do is hurt her. It would kill me, but I would walk away before I would take advantage of her trust," he responded honestly.

Harrison considered him for a moment, eyeing him seriously, "You know, I think I like you Grant. I get a good vibe from you. Seeing you two together...she seems happy. I can't remember the last time I've seen her glow like that. Olivia's more like a sister than a cousin to me, so I just have to make it my business to be sure she's in good hands. I slipped before, but I wont let it happen again. Don't make me regret trusting you. And while I'm on that, what do you know about this Edison guy?"

"Edison?" he racked his brain trying to recall if she had mentioned him before. "I don't think she's brought up anyone by that name to me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Huh. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it then," he said chuckling, realizing he put his foot in his mouth.

"Why not? Who is he?" He didn't like the sound of this.

He sighed, "You really should talk to Liv about this, but since we're on the subject, he's bad news. Essentially, there was a verbal altercation and she feels threatened because he won't leave her alone. Someone broke into her room, and she's pretty sure he either did it, or was involved with it, but she wasn't home. I'm assuming she was with you, which is probably a good thing because who knows what he's capable of. She thinks he's pretty harmless, but Huck worked his magic and accessed his sealed juvenile record, which had a couple of accusations of stalking and harassment. Both mysteriously dropped and settled. His family, and particularly his father, is a big deal in Connecticut. He has the kind of connections to make things disappear. We're working out a plan, but I don't like the idea of him possibly having access to her room. Until we can corner him, it'd be nice to know there was someone else looking out for her."

"Say no more," he felt himself growing tense at the thought of this guy creeping on Olivia. "I'll be damned if I let him so much as harm a hair on her head."

"Glad we're on the same page," Harrison replied, offering him his hand.

Soon they concluded their lunch, and made their way back to their separate vehicles.

"Thanks for coming out guys, it was a good time," Harrison said genially. "We should do it again some time."

"Definitely," Fitz replied without hesitation. "It was great to meet you after hearing so much about you, Harrison. You as well, Huck."

Huck just nodded, but Harrison offered his hand, "We'll set it up, I'm just glad to see my Liv is in good hands. he smiled turned to her and opened his arms for a hug, and she went into his embrace, "I'm gonna hit you up soon as we figure out our next move, but believe me, we're not slacking on this. Liv, be careful. I love ya."

"Love you too, Harrison. You guys be careful, don't do anything too crazy."

He grinned his Harrison grin and ended their embrace, "You already know how Huck and I get down Liv, Ohana!"

She laughed at his reference to their favorite movie, "Ohana guys, I'll see you two later!"

* * *

As they made their way back to Fitz's apartment, they laughed and discussed the day's events, both pleased with how it turned out. Fitz couldn't get the conversation with Harrison out of his head though, and he knew he had to bring it up. When they were laying in bed, letting the television watch them, he decided it was as good a time as ever.

"Livi can I tell you something?" he asked softly, rubbing circles gently into her side.

"Anything," she whispered back.

"I know it hasn't been very long at all, it's barely been a month...but I can't help myself. I keep telling myself I'm crazy, that's it's too soon, but no matter how much I try to convince myself otherwise," he stared into her eyes, unwavering, "I can't fight it. I'm falling for you. I have fallen for you. I love you, Olivia. I'm in love with you."

"Fitz I...I love you too, I'm in love with you, too."

"I just want you to know you can trust me. You can depend on me," he moved a stray piece of hair from her face.

"I do, Fitz."

"So, how come you haven't told me about this Edison character?" he countered.

She groaned, "Harrison told you?"

"Yes, he did, and don't be mad at him, he thought I was already in the know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Fitz, I didnt want to worry you. I know you're already in an awkward position because I'm a student, and I didn't want you to feel like you had to do something else that might jeopardize your career," she rationalized softly. "I asked Harrison to look into it for me and he says he's going to handle it."

"Liv you have to know that your well being is more important to me than a job. I can't help but worry about you...I want to be there for you...protect you. I need you to tell me what's going on."

She filled him in on everything, the whole sordid ordeal, beginning with freshman year, to the humiliating ball, to the gifts and his "random" hookup with Abby. She could see him visibly tense when she told him about her room being disturbed, and why she suspected that he been going through her things.

At the end of it he sighed, resigned momentarily, "Well, if you say that Harrison is taking care of it, I will trust that. But you have to promise that if anything else happens, anything, you will tell me."

She kissed him softly, "I promise, I will."

"Pinky promise?" He asked linking his little finger to her tiny one.

"Pinky promise," she said sealing it with a kiss.

"Great, and tomorrow we're going on a ride."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise," he replied with a knowing grin. "Just trust me."

* * *

A/N: this one is kinda long, but I hope you guys like it! What do u think of the Harrison/Fitz interaction?


	11. Keys

Olivia awoke to a gentle kiss on the nose.

"Come on sleeping beauty, it's already 10 o'clock!"

She opened her eyes to find two soft gray ones boring into her, willing her to get up. Some days his eyes appeared a cerulean blue that took her breath away, and others they looked as gray as clouds threatening to rain. This morning, they were a steely gray that was so beautiful she couldn't stop herself from reaching up and stroking his eyelashes. He closed his eyes at the touch, opening them once her hands withdrew and leaning down to kiss her.

She never knew it was possible to want someone as badly as she wanted him. She prided herself in being able to detach herself from emotions, but something in her changed when he was near. All she could think about was kissing him and pleasing him and making him smile. It scared her. What if he woke up one day and changed his mind about her? What if it was all some sick game for him?

She still wasn't sure why he would choose someone like her when he could probably have anyone. He was handsome, brilliant, compassionate and just a joy to be around. She wondered what he even saw in her. Being with him made her almost forget how broken, paranoid, and unworthy of being loved she had felt for so long. _Almost_. After being told everything to the contrary, day in and day out for five years, she was having a hard time stamping out the voice that whispered _you're not good enough, you don't deserve someone like him; one day he's going to see you for what you really are, and he's going to leave._

She wasn't sure what she would do if he did leave her. For so many years, she felt like the walking dead; just going through the motions on the margins of life, watching everyone else live, but not participating. He made her feel alive. He made her feel love towards herself again and for that she wanted nothing more than to give herself to him. She wanted to show him how much she needed him to stay.

But he wanted to wait and she was willing to do whatever he thought was best. Her body, however, seemed to gain a mind of its own once he touched her. She had never even known the true meaning of desire until she felt his body pressed against hers on that bathroom countertop. The feeling of him throbbing against her was exhilarating. Somehow she could feel that he didn't want to dominate her. He wanted to be intimate and pleasure her, and it made her feel more beautiful, more powerful than she had ever felt.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, pulling her back into the moment.

"You," she answered honestly. She looked down at his chest hovering over her mid section and noticed that he was bare, except for a large white towel wrapped around his waist. "You showered already?"

"No," he replied, kissing her again. This time sucking her bottom lip as he moved his hands beneath her t-shirt, dragging his fingertips lightly up her abdomen until the fabric bunched around her collarbone. She raised her arms so he could pull it up over her head, and he tossed it waywardly onto the floor. He moved his hands to her hips, tracing tiny circles into her hipbones as their tongues danced until he felt her body quiver beneath his touch. He smiled on her lips, breaking their kiss to lean back and gaze at her, "You are _so_ beautiful." He leaned down into her again, using his arms as leverage to lift her up off of the bed.

She giggled as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Undressing you," he whispered, as he lowered her carefully onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes as he moved his hands to her waist, massaging his hands up her spine until her reached the band of her bra. He took his time, unlatching each hook and then using his thumbs to lower her bra straps until the lacy undergarment fell away to the floor. He pulled her closer, needing to feel the impression of her breasts against his naked skin. He dropped his towel to the floor and the sensation of her nipples hardening against his chest threatened to undo him.

Fitz began gently tugging at the shorts that draped her hips so he could press his stiffening manhood against her bare skin. He kneeled before her, sliding the material the rest of the way down until it reached the floor. She raised one leg and then the other so he could take them off completely. He raised his hands up to her hips to remove her underwear, quickly pulling them down to join the shorts on the floor.

He stood, grabbing her hands and leading her over to the shower, "Get in."

He turned on the water and followed her into the steaming stall, joining her underneath the stream. He looped his arms about her waist, loving the feeling of their bodies intertwined beneath the cleansing sensation of the shower. When he was with her, he felt like a new man. He felt the tenderness of this moment well up in his heart and he never wanted to forget it. He was still throbbing, still desiring her, but he also felt a loving contentment that overwhelmed him. He enjoyed being this close to her physically and emotionally. "Turn around," he whispered, loosening his grasp around her wet middle.

He hovered above her lips, his thumbs running over ears,"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," she smiled back, running her fingers along his chest; her wet digits cascading across his nipples down to his navel, her fingernails grazing his treasure trail and back up again. He reached over her, grabbing her citrus vanilla body wash, deciding to disregard a washcloth in favor of his hands.

He worked up a good lather before palming her ass, using his fingers to work the soap across her soft, wet cheeks, bringing her pelvis to his. She moaned as he kneaded the soapy bubbles up her back until he reached her shoulders, gently rubbing out the kinks. He clasped his fingers around her neck gently, rolling her slight muscles between his knuckles to ease the tenseness there. She giggled lightly when he glided his palms back down over her shoulder blades to her underarms, not wanting to miss a spot.

Her giggles turned to moans when his glide continued onto her hard nipples, rubbing the pads of his fingers over her tips as his palms gently gripped her breasts, covering the beautiful brown skin there with translucent bubbles.

He moved, shifting them so that her back was against the side wall. He lifted her left leg and hooked it around his waist. His bulb rubbing temptingly across her wet stomach. He gathered more soap in his hands, working the fragrant solution over the whole of her petite foot and then slowly into the crevices between each toe, eliciting a soft gasp. She closed her eyes as he continued the journey down her body, wrapping his large hand around her calf. He stroked her thigh up and down until it was well lathered, snaking up until his fingers met the juncture where her leg intersected with her sweetness. He ran his hand lightly over her clit before wrapping her right leg around his waist and giving it the same treatment.

He moved one hand back to the juncture between her legs; she was hot and wet, in spite of him purposely avoiding her there. Now that he had gotten her clean, he trusted himself to kiss her. Her tongue fanned over his lips begging for entry, but he grabbed it with his lips instead, sucking and teasing it until she groaned. She threw her head back onto the wall, breaking their kiss for air. He sunk his teeth into her neck, loving the way that she squirmed beneath him when he ran his tongue over the place where her neck met her shoulder.

Fitz glided the pad of his thumb over her opening, feeling her slickness increase to match the torrent of the shower. "Babe," she moaned as her hips bucked beneath him and he knew she was close. He slid his finger in, wanting to touch her from the inside out, and her walls came up to meet him. He slid his finger in and out, slowly at first and then quicker, mimicking the pace of how had fantasized of him stroking her, making love to her. "I love you Livi," he whispered as her body shuddered around his finger.

* * *

An hour later they piled into the car, and Fitz entered an address she didn't recognize into the GPS.

"Are you still not gonna tell me where we're going?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope."

She laughed, "Okay, well can we stop by my house really quick before we go? I forgot my allergy medication."

"Of course."

As they pulled onto campus, she directed him to park in the spaces across from her house instead of down the hill where he usually waited, since she was just running in for a moment. She jetted into the house, relieved that there was no one in the kitchen or living room. She ran up the stairs and slid her keycard into the door, careful to shut the door quietly behind her when she heard the tv blaring from Abby's room. Abby's room looked directly out into the parking area and she didn't want to call any attention to herself.

She made it out of the house unaccosted, and twenty minutes later they were pulling up in front of a store with a sign that read **Secure & Defend**.

She chuckled, "Seriously Fitz?"

"As a heart attack," he smiled. "I just want to see what they have." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "Liv, the idea of your safety being in jeopardy worries me. I just want you to be able to protect yourself in case there comes a time when Harrison or I can't be there, okay?"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

They walked into the store hand in hand and a long haired clerk greeted them,

"Welcome to Secure and Defend, where your safety is our top priority. How can I assist you today?" he rattled off as if he'd said the greeting hundreds of times.

"Hello," Fitz spoke, "my girlfriend and I are just interested to see what type of gadgets you might have to ward off unwanted intruders?"

She tried not to show her surprise at his use of the word 'girlfriend.' Their romance had been somewhat of a whirlwind, with them falling into a routine but never having had an official talk about being exclusive.

"Is this for an entire house, or a room?" the clerk asked.

"It's for my bedroom," she responded.

"Yeah, we definitely have some gadgets to keep the looney toons out. By the way, my name is Earl. You guys got some time? Got some things I can show ya," Earl motioned around the cases and shelves.

"We're all yours Earl," Fitz smiled, "cleared the afternoon just for this."

"Alrighty then. First things first, you got any kind of training? Any military, or you ever taken any defense classes, karate or the like?"

She chuckled, "No. I've never even been in a fist fight. Well, once in the second grade, but I don't think that counts."

He grinned, "Understood. I only ask because lots of folks come in here, wanting to get all kinds of weapons, but I try to discourage em that if the person don't have any traning."

"Why is that?" Fitz asked

"Weapons can be dangerous. The perp usually already has the element of surprise in his favor, and when it's man on a woman, he usually has size on his side, too. If you pull a weapon out that you haven't been trained with, he's likely to wrestle it from you and use it against you. Best idea is to put as much space between you and the perp as humanly possible, or avoid them altogether if you can."

He reached up and grabbed a box off the shelf, "Now this here looks like your average doorstopper, but it's actually a wedge alarm. Once you go in your room, close the door and stick this under there and press the red button. Anyone tries to open the door, a 125 decibel alarm goes off, and it prevents the door from opening."

Fitz smiled, "Alright, we'll take it."

"Great, now a second line of defense," he pulled out a tray of small silver bottles shaped like lip balm. "Looks unassuming enough right?" he twisted off the cap to expose a spout, "but it's a really effective mace," he said. "Unless the dude is on pcp or crystal meth, this'll stop him in his tracks. It has a twenty feet range and UV marking that will show up under black light. It'll give you some time to put some distance between y'all. We can even put it on little keychain, then you won't ever forget it at home, cuz it'll be right round your wrist. They'll never see it coming."

"You know what Earl, that sounds like everything we need. We'll take the wedge, mace, and one of those keychains too."

"Alrighty then, well just pick a color and I'll ring you guys up." He walked over to the register, looking over to Fitz, "Cash or Credit?"

"Cash," Olivia spoke up, annoyed that he assumed Fitz was paying.

"I'm paying with cash, Earl," Fitz said, shooting her a look but not verbally responding to her. He slid the cash over the counter, then grabbed her hand, "Let's get some lunch."

* * *

They walked to the opposite end of the plaza from where the store was located, deciding on a small diner which was serving breakfast all day. As they were seated and were left with their menus to order, she eyed him carefully. Not sure if she wanted to broach the topic, but going ahead anyway, "Fitz, you know you can let me pay for things sometimes, right?"

"No, I can't," he responded playfully, not taking his eyes off of the menu.

"You should though," she added honestly, "I feel badly about you paying for everything."

He looked up at her, finally taking his eyes off the paper, genuinely confused, "Why does that make you feel bad?"

"Because I feel like I'm spending you out of house and home," she said laughing. "I just...you do a lot for me. I don't want you to go broke because of me."

He laughed heartily, "Olivia, please. It's not a big deal," he kissed her cheek. "I'm not anywhere near going broke because of you, you don't need to think about that. Besides, even if I was, let me worry about it. These are things that I'm supposed to do, I'm _supposed_ to take care of you," he assured her.

"Well, aren't I supposed to take care of you, too?" she pointed out.

"You do," he said rubbing his hand over her knee.

"No, I don't," she said, frustrated, "you don't let me. But, I do have an idea on how we can fix that."

"Oh god," he grinned, "I'm nervous. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I heard it's someone's birthday next weekend."

"Hmmm, I wonder whose?" he gave her thigh a squeeze.

"I don't know," she responded playfully. "Only the most beautiful man in the world," she kissed his cheek.

He chuckled at that, "You know just how to stroke my ego, don't you?" He kissed her softly on the lips. "What did you have in mind?"

"You're off that weekend, right?"

"Yep."

"You should let me take you someplace, not far," she added, "just for a couple nights."

He raised an eyebrow, "Where are we going?

"Now that, my dear, is a surprise. You just have to trust me to take care of it," she smirked mischievously.

"I trust you," he conceded.

"Andddd you have to promise not to try and pay for things," she threw in cautiously.

He groaned, "Ah, come on Livi!"

"Just for the weekend, okay?" She compromised, "I just want to do something nice for you."

"Okay, for that weekend, I promise. But for today, lunch is on me," he winked.

* * *

They rose early the next morning and Olivia asked him to drop her off to campus since he would be at meetings all day in city hall. She wanted to go home to check on her things and do some studying while he was working. Since she didn't have any Monday classes, she would just keep herself busy until he wanted to come get her.

"Babe, did you want me to leave you down the hill, or across the way from your house?" he asked pulling into the student apartment complex.

"I'm really tired, do you mind just dropping me across the street?"

* * *

She unlocked the door and grimaced at the sound of Edison's irritating laughter coming from the kitchen. She tried to close the front door as quietly as possible, but it wasn't quite quietly enough. She heard her name being called from the kitchen, "Olivia is that you?"

_Ugh_, she groaned to herself,_ I really don't want to deal with them right now_. However, trying not to fan the flames she walked into the kitchen anyway, "Hey guys."

"Hey Liv, wanna join us for breakfast?" Abby asked jovially, laying a dramatic hand over Edison's shoulder to show off the regifted tennis bracelet that adorned her arm. He smirked at Olivia over his glass, a taunt. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at their display. In between them, there was an elaborate breakfast spread on the table of danishes, muffins, orange juice, eggs and bacon.

She crossed over to the kitchen sink for a glass of water to avoid having to look in their direction, "Thanks, but no thanks. I already had something this morning," she lied.

"Oh, okay. They must be feeding you well wherever you're staying these days. You look great," she complimented.

"Thanks," Olivia turned around, feigning a smile and feeling that somehow this was more of an inquiry than a genuine compliment.

"Yeah, you're really glowing, Olivia," he chimed in. "He must be fucking you well," he added glowering at her.

"Excuse me?" she growled

"You heard me," he countered with ice in his voice.

"You're not even worth the breath, Edison," she said, storming out of the kitchen.

"The pussy must be as amazing as I thought it would be, if he's riding you around in his BMW," he called over his shoulder at her. It was a threat. He had seen her being dropped off and made a note of the car. She stopped short, her hands balled into trembling fists. She spun on her heels, marching blindly towards where they were seated, unsure of what she intended to do until she felt herself hoisting the orange juice in the air and watching it spill over his person.

"Don't you EVER speak to me again," she growled angrily.

He just smiled.

She stormed out of the kitchen up to her bedroom and slammed the door. She threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. She hated this and she hated him. He was purposely doing everything to get under her skin since she was completely ignoring him. She sighed, finding the allergy meds in her bag and swallowing two quickly. She sent Fitz a quick text about the altercation. She wanted to call and tell him what happened, but she knew he was busy with work and didn't want to bother him with the nonsense.

Seconds later, there was knocking at the door.

"Go away," she yelled at the tapping sound.

"Olivia, it's me, Abby. We need to talk."

She sighed, rising from the bed to open the door, "Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure," she responded, not seeing much of a choice, even though she wanted nothing more than to be alone.

Abby walked over to the desk, folding her arms across her chest, "Liv, what was that all about?"

"Are you kidding me?" she asked incredulously, "Did you hear what he just said to me?"

She breathed in deeply and spoke again, "He was wrong, yes, but you crossed the line by pouring orange juice over his head! It was childish and uncalled for. He's not only my guest, he's my boyfriend!"

"I'm sick of him, Abby. I'm not going to let him degrade me in my own kitchen. This is also my house, in case you forgot, and I'm not going to put up with him disrespecting and violating me."

"You know, I almost did forget that you lived here. You're barely ever here!" she screamed.

"What's funny is last year you said I was home too much. Now, it's not enough. What does it matter, anyway? I still paid to live here, he didn't! You don't even care that's he actively trying to make me feel uncomfortable. If he's supposed to be your boyfriend, why is he watching my comings and goings, Abby? Get a grip, you're clearly being used! You couldn't possibly be that starved for male attention," she exploded.

"Ohhhh, so that's what this is about?" Abby asked with mock surprise. "I knew it. You're just jealous that Edison is no longer chasing you. You're angry and avoiding us because it drives you crazy that he's here, happy with me! And not someplace miserable, moping over the goddess that is Olivia Pope!"

Olivia shook her head, _Is she crazy? She can't really believe this?_ "Are you for real right now, Abby? Or have you actually lost your entire mind? We both know that if I wanted him, I could have him. But I don't. Please, trust me when I say that the very last man in the world I want to be with is Edison Davis. I just want to be left alone," she screamed. "I don't want to see his ugly face, or hear his irritating voice every time I come in the house. It seriously doesn't bother you, what he said down there?"

"Olivia," she said slowly as if she were speaking to a child, "you overreacted, period. Apologize."

Now, she was angry, "Do **not** patronize me Abby, I'm not stupid or crazy. I know when I'm being watched and taunted. Stevie Wonder could see that he's using you to cause problems for me. I mean, think about it! Three years we've been rooming together and he's never so much as said thirty words to you, but now, coincidentally when I'm ignoring him, he wants to date you? Seriously."

"Olivia, you're self centered and delusional. He's not thinking about you, _trust me_," she said simply with a small smirk.

"Wow, well if you don't mind playing second fiddle...be my guest. Just know that when he's with you, he's thinking about me, and that's not right. He must be thinking about me in order to know the make and model of the car that's dropping me off when you two are supposed to be enjoying each other's company! You deserve better, Abby. I just don't know how you could feel secure in a relationship knowing that you're wearing jewelry meant for another woman...What, did he let you rummage through the box of gifts I rejected, and let you choose from the scraps?"

"You bitch. You jealous, angry, bitch," Abby stepped closer, her face turning a vibrant shade of red.

She knew she should stop, but she was enraged, "Do not try me Abby, I am not the one. It's clear you don't have the sense the gods gave a fish, so you know what, I wish you guys well. If you can't see the forest for the trees, there's nothing I can say to you. How about both of you guys just stay away from me, and I'll do the same. Now, I'm tired, and quite frankly, I'm done with this conversation. You can close the door behind yourself on the way out," she dismissed her.

She sat back on the bed, her head was swimming. A migraine was beginning to form at the nape of her neck due to the events that had transpired in the short time since she had stepped foot in the house. She checked her phone to see if Fitz had responded yet, nothing.

She heard the door downstairs slam, and figuring one or both of them had left, she used the opportunity to take a quick shower. She returned to her room, dressing slowly in front of the mirror.

_Why is it that trouble follows me wherever I go?_ she wondered to herself.

She flopped dejectedly onto the bed, disgusted with the entire situation. She was tired, so tired, of pretty much everything. Except Fitz. The thought passed in her mind to put her the alarm he bought her in the door, but before she could will herself to get up, she was drifting.

* * *

Fitz read and reread the last message he had received from her.

**Got into a dumb fight with Abby and Edison. Call me when you're ready, I'm so ready to get out of here.**

She had sent it at 12:39, but he was in meetings unable to check his phone until 3:30. He had called and called since then, but no answer. Eighteen text messages, and an obsessive amount of calls later and still no reply. It was already 8:30 and still nothing. As soon as the sun began to set in the sky his mind had begun racing with thoughts of the worst. She could be scared and hurt someplace and he was helpless, unsure of what to do next.

Without thinking it all the way through, he had driven over to the parking area where he usually dropped her off down the hill from her apartment. But now that he was here, he realized how foolish it was to have come. It wasn't like he could just walk up, ring the bell and ask if she was home. There was no way he could pull off acting like a student, and it would raise suspicions that her professor would be looking for her at damn near 9 o'clock at night. He wished there was some way he could slip into the house and check her room, but he didn't have a key, and even if he did, he had no way of knowing if anyone else was home, or if she was even there.

He decided to drive up past the house to see if there was any action to be detected, slowing his speed as he went past.

_No lights on in the house, shit._

Now he was even more concerned.

_Think Fitzgerald, think._

He looped back around to the parking lot, pulling out his phone and willing it to ring. Please, just be okay he whispered.

_Maybe, I could try to call Harrison,_ the thought came to him randomly. He didn't have his number saved, but Olivia had used his phone to call him when her phone died a couple of nights ago. He found the unsaved number, thanking god for that small breakthrough.

The phone rang twice, "It's Harrison," he answered deftly.

"Hey Harrison, it's Fitz," he hurried out. "I think I need some help here. I can't get in touch with Olivia."

"What happened?" he heard his voice drop immediately.

"She's not answering her phone. I dropped her off early this afternoon, she texted me about a fight around one, and I haven't heard from her since. I've been calling and texting like a mad man and not a single response. I'm by her house now, and it doesn't look like anyone is home. Have you spoken to her?"

"Damn it, no, I haven't. Its been a crazy day. I haven't gotten a moment to check the camera or the door log all day, and I'm not even home. Fuck."

"The camera?" Fitz repeated, wondering if he'd heard correctly.

"Yeah. We have a faux fire alarm cam in her room that we can access over wifi. Put it in there hoping to catch him when he goes back into her room. I'm not at home though, let me text Huck though so he can take a look at the feed. I'm pinging her phone now to get the exact coordinates and location data on her phone. You said you're close by right?"

"Yeah, I'm right down the hill."

"Well, how adventurous are you? There's a way to get in if you're down for it."

"I hate sitting here helpless, fill me in."

"Okay, go up into the backyard," he directed, and Fitz filed out of the car up the incline to where Olivia's dark apartment lay.

"Okay, I'm in the yard."

"Great," Harrison continued, "there are three elm trees about six feet back from the house. Go up to the very last one and there's a jagged rock facing westward, beneath there is a makeshift key card. There's your way in, my pingback is giving me the location of her phone as being in the house, so hopefully she's there too."

"Makeshift keycard? Faux fire alarm cameras?" Fitz laughed quietly into the phone, "I'm not even sure I want to know what kinda shit you guys get into."

"Well, Huck has CIA dreams, and I just like to be ahead of the competition. I'm gonna need that card back too, by the way. Nothing personal."

"Okay, no problem. I got the card, I'm going in."

"Yeah," Huck just texted me, he's looking at the cam in real time now, she's up there."

His heart relaxed a bit, "Thank god, is she okay?" he asked, sliding the key into the slot.

"He says it looks like she's sleeping, but he can't be sure, it's gonna take him a few more minutes to review the tapes for the day. No one else is home though, so you're all set, first bedroom to the right up the stairs. Call me after you make contact."

* * *

Fitz slipped into the house as quietly as he could, careful not to slam the door behind him. Harrison said no one else appeared to be home, but someone could be sleeping, and the last thing he needed was to be apprehended breaking into a student's apartment.

He made his way slowly up the stairs, trying to shift his weight quietly between each step. Somehow, it seemed like the quieter he tried to be, the more noise the steps made. When he reached the top of the landing, his heart sped up again.

He rapped lightly on the door "Liv, it's me." he whispered. No response. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. _Oh god, what if she was drugged, what if she's unconscious in there, I have no way to get in._

He slid the key card into the slot, hoping it would work. But the lights flashed red instead of green, and he realized it was only embedded for the front door. Before he could think to call Harrison back to see if there was an alternative way in, he felt himself banging on the door emphatically, in spite of his efforts to remain lowkey.

"WHATTTT," yelled a sleepy, irritated voice from inside.

"Livi, it's me," he shouted, trying to get her attention.

He heard feet shuffle across the carpet and then the door was swinging open,

"Fitz? What are you-"

But she was off her feet and in his arms before she could complete her sentence, his lips devouring hers hungrily, needing to taste Her lips to eradicate the taste of bile and fear that had occupied his throat moments earlier.

She pulled back, looking at him confused, "What's going on Fitz, what are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

His phone rang, interrupting her questions. He pulled it out quickly, "Hey, Harrison," he replied and she raised an eyebrow. "Yep, she's fine, thanks again," he ended the call.

"Harrison? What are you two guys in cahoots now?" she asked laughing.

"Olivia, you scared the living day lights out of me," he mumbled into her neck, still holding her.

"How?" She looked out of the window, finally registering the time sun had been high in the sky when she fell asleep, "What time is it?"

"It's a little past nine, now. I hadn't heard from you since that text about having a fight, I was losing my mind. Don't scare me like that again," he kissed her.

"Wow, I guess that explains why I feel like I've been sleeping forever. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

He kissed her passionately in response, walking them over to the bed. He laid her down and fell on top of her. She giggled as he playfully nipped at her neck, "I'm just relieved that you're ok. What happened earlier?"

"Ugh I got into a huge blowout with Abby...I poured a jug of orange juice over Edison's head," she added in a low voice.

"You did, **what**?" he asked incredulously.

"I know, I know...I feel really bad about it. I shouldn't have done that. It's just that he was being such an asshole I couldn't stop myself. But still, I had no right to attack him physically. I reminded myself of the person I hate the most when I did that."

He knew she was alluding to her uncle, "Livi you are nothing like that man, _nothing_. You're a kind, loving, patient person. Everyone loses their cool from time to time. I'm sure he provoked you, what did he say?"

"I don't even really want to repeat it," she mumbled, not looking into his eyes.

He felt his jaw clench, "That bad?" He could feel himself growing hot. This guy was an asshole, and he needed to be dealt with, sooner than later.

"Yes...and he alluded to seeing you drop me off. He saw your car."

Fitz sighed, rubbing his hand across her cheek, "Well I wouldn't worry about that for right now. Unless he took a picture, he can't really prove it. Hopefully he didn't see my face or get my license plate, but really nothing we can do about that. We'll just have to be more careful about me not dropping you off up here. That probably includes me getting out of here before anyone sees me." He kissed her nose softly, "Come home with me."

"Okay, she smiled, "just let me just grab some clothes."

"Oh I thought you had stuff at my house?" he asked, wanting to leave sooner than later.

"I brought the stuff back from earlier this week. I was planning to do laundry but I fell into hibernation," she joked.

"Oh you didn't have to do that, there's a service in my building. Doesn't cost anything."

"Oh, I don't mind," she said, "and even so," she added, "I can't wear the same clothes every week."

"I don't care what you wear," he said biting her earlobe and shifting suggestively on top of her.

"Okay babe, well other people might start to notice," she replied laughing.

"So then bring more clothes...I can clear a few drawers out for you," his voice suddenly serious."

"Fitz," she looked at him seriously, "Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I have something for you..."

"Something like what?" she eyed him curiously.

"Well, I was going to give it to you later, but now seems fitting," he went into his back pants pocket and fished something out, covering it completely with his large hands. He took her hand into his and placed what felt like metal into her palm. She opened her hand to find two small keys on a plain silver ring.

"Fitz-" she started.

"Liv, I want you to have them. I want you to know you always have someplace safe where you can rest peacefully. You don't have to be in this house with them any time you don't want to, and that includes whether I'm home or not," he said staring into her eyes.

"Fitz-I...," she looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes, but he didn't interrupt this time. He needed to hear how she felt. Maybe he had overwhelmed her, maybe it was too much too soon. He was an experienced man who had had ample time to see the world, and he was beyond sure that she was everything he never even knew he had been searching for. But maybe she wasn't sure. He kicked himself, _you're probably coming off clingy and you're moving too fast_, he reprimanded himself.

"Fitz I love you," she finished. She wrapped her fingers around his ears, stroking them as she kissed him meaningfully. He ground himself into her, ignited by her acceptance of his offering. He started to run his hands up her shirt and she stopped him.

"Babe we shouldn't," she nodded up at the camouflaged camera in the fire alarm.

He stopped himself, raising himself up off of her into a standing position. He walked over to the closet, opening the door and browsing until he found a suitcase large enough for his liking. "Come on," he grinned, "let's get you ready to go home."

* * *

A/N : so next update they'll be going away for his birthday, so this should be great! Do you think Olivia went too far by attacking Edison? Do you think Fitz is moving too fast? Let me know what you think, I'll update this weekend!


	12. Firsts

Fitz sat at his desk methodically working through the stack of papers he needed to read before leaving for the weekend. Olivia wanted to hit the road by five, so he had plenty of time to pay attention to each one, and it would also serve to keep his mind from wondering about this surprise. He hated not knowing things and surprises drove him absolutely crazy. He was naturally curious and suspicious, so it took everything in him not to snoop and try to figure out what she had up her sleeve.

He probably would have snooped if he knew it wouldn't disappoint her so much, but she had seemed so excited to be giving him something special that he would be patient and wait through the torture of the unknown. She was worth it, and he was sure it would be good, whatever it was.

He raised his head at a knock on the door, "Hello, Fitzgerald. How are you?"

"Hello Professor Tanner," he replied, keeping it courteous but really not wanting to be interrupted. "I'm good. How's it going?"

"Oh just fine, taking a little break from reading papers!"

"Yes, I'm working on the same thing. I'm trying to get out of here soon," he offered, hoping it would serve as a hint.

"Oh, gotcha. I was just wondering, are you coming out with the department tonight? We're having a little outing, celebrating the new hires. Cheap drinks and lots of intellectual stimulation."

"Sounds like a wonderful time, but no can do. I already have plans," he tried to be vague.

"Well, you don't have to stay for long, you can just drop by," she countered.

"I would, but I'm actually going out of town for a couple of nights. My girlfriend is doing something special for my birthday."

He could see her face visibly drop at the mention of a girlfriend. _Wait, was this her asking me out or something? Oh god...how awkward._ He had spoken to her briefly around the office before, but he had never gotten the impression that she was interested in him.

"Girlfriend?" She raised an eyebrow, "Oh I didn't know you were seeing someone...How come you never bring her around?"

"It's kind of complicated."

"So then I take it she's not coming to the department dinner next week?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"No," he replied uncomfortably, "I don't think she'll be able to make it."

She sat on his desk inches from his hands and lowered her tone, "Hmmm, well that's a shame. If I had a boyfriend as handsome as you, I'd keep a leash on him."

He pushed back from his seat, "Professor Tanner-"

"I'm just wondering," she said in a tone that attempted to be seductive, "how serious is it?"

He crossed his arms, "Very serious. It may seem odd to you that I don't bring her around, but regardless to that, I'm a man in love with an incredible woman. She's my world and I have no reason to look anywhere else...for _anything_," he emphasized, giving her a look that he hoped conveyed his dismay with her persistence.

They both looked over at the sound of his phone vibrating against the desk.

_Saved by the bell_, he thought, as Sweet Baby popped up on his screen accompanied by a photo of Olivia, angelically asleep amidst his huge white pillows. He figured it was safe because her face was mostly covered by the mass of curls she hadn't straightened the night before, except for her bottom lip, his favorite snack.

He still remembered taking the photograph because it was the exact moment he had stopped fighting the fact that he had fallen in love with her, time be damned. All he could think about in that moment was peppering her collarbone and neck with kisses until she woke up and kissed him back. He didn't care that she hadn't brushed her teeth or washed her face yet; nothing else mattered but her kiss. And when she opened her eyes, she smiled at him like the sun rose and set on his face, and she kissed him like he was all she needed in the world. She was everything.

He picked up the phone, "Hey baby."

"Hey babe, how's your day going?"

"Not bad so far, except I can't wait to see you," he shot her a look, "Professor Tanner just dropped by. I was taking a tiny break from reading papers."

"Oh cool. Well I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to ask you one question."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Okay, just pick one: red or black. Don't ask any questions, though."

"On you, or in general?" he asked anyway, ignoring her directions.

She laughed, "I said no questions! But yes, on me."

"Red," he decided quickly. "What are you up to?"

"I don't know, maybe you'll see later," she replied coquettishly. "But I gotta go, I love you."

"I love you more," he replied hanging up.

He turned back to Professor Tanner smiling tritely, "Speaking of the devil."

"Haha yeah. Sweet baby huh?" she asked, referencing her name in his phone.

"That she is...Well, it was nice of you to stop by and invite me, but I really should be getting back to these papers. We're going out of town, so I need to get done ASAP so we can hit the road. Long drive, ya know," he fibbed. Olivia had already told him the drive should only take a little over an hour, but she was incorrigible and he wanted her gone.

"Okay then...I'll see you around. Enjoy your birthday weekend."

"Thanks," he answered as she exited the room.

* * *

As he unlocked the door to the apartment, Fitz could hear the scuffling of something heavy being slid across the floor.

"Liv?" he called, following the sound down the front hallway towards his study.

"Don't come in here," he heard her voice sing out.

He smirked, quickening his gait to get to the room before she could close the door. He stuck his head in the doorway, "What are you up to?"

She jumped in front of the large nondescript package and shielded it from his view with her body. "I **said**, don't," she smiled at him, in spite of his refusal to listen.

"Oh, I thought you said help," he grinned. "Sounds like you're struggling in here. What's that?" he moved fully into the doorway as his curiosity began to get the better of him.

She sighed, "I guess it's too late to make it a surprise now. Come here."

He started over to her as she leaned down to begin opening the box. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she stood, stopping what she was doing to lean back into him. He kissed her neck, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your surprise. I can leave, you don't have to show me now."

She raised her arms to wrap around his neck, "No, it's fine. I'll show you now. I just..l did something without asking your permission, and I hope you like it," she rambled, "but if you don't, it won't hurt my feelings, I swear, so don't feel badly about it, it's totally fine. It was just spur of the moment."

He turned her around to look her in the eye, "Baby. Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it."

She grabbed the scissors off of the nearby desk and handed them to him with a smile, "Well, I hope so. But if you don't, it's fine, and it totally comes apart so don't feel pressured."

He took the scissors in hand, carefully cutting the plastic cuffs around the fragile sign in large print upon the box until the he could ably lift the top off of it. He gasped involuntarily when he cleared the styrofoam peanuts and bubble wrap to reveal the contents of the package. "Oh my god. Livi, this is incredible," he breathed, unable to take his eyes away from the box.

It took him a moment to process the beauty of it as he recognized the image beneath the glass to be his own work. It was Rainy Day bordered by the most amazing custom frame he'd ever seen. He ran his fingers over the bluish gray metal, admiring the artistry of the symmetrical vines worked around the edges, infused with golden specks that made the blues and greens of his paints stand out. On the lower left hand side F. Grant III was skillfully infused onto the frame in small raised letters. He ran his fingers over the border, amazed at how much lovelier the piece looked within the glass. He could feel the emotion welling up within himself and he willed himself not to cry.

She sat down beside him, "I'm sorry for not asking your permission. I didn't even know if you wanted to hang it up, but it just kind of happened."

He pulled her into his lap, "Olivia, this is amazing. You're just...this is just...," he could feel himself getting choked up.

"So you like it?"

"Livi, I love it. It's beautiful. I've never framed or hung any of my work...it's just amazing to see."

She kissed him, "Well that's a shame because your art deserves to be in a gallery or museum somewhere."

"Thank you...This is probably the best gift I've ever gotten."

She grinned, "So does that mean you want to hang it up?"

"Most definitely," he stood, grabbing her hand to assist her to her feet. "Help me pick out a spot?"

"Sure," she said finding his toolbox in the corner. "In here or the living room?"

He picked up the large piece, admiring it. "Living room," he decided.

She followed him down the hallway and they stood by the door, taking in the space in order to decide the best spot for the painting.

He noted that the space seemed so much larger now with all the boxes gone now, which was mostly thanks to Olivia. She wasn't exaggerating when she told him she liked organizing and fixing things, and she had taken great interest in unpacking the boxes. She was able to learn a lot about him through their contents and he learned that he truly enjoyed sharing with her. The two of them had spent many nights laying out on the living room floor, toying with old possessions he had long forgotten he owned and swapping stories. He loved talking to her because he felt like she actually _saw_ him; not a box she was trying to force him into, or a potential she wanted him to live up to, but _him_. She opened him up but instead of feeling exposed, he felt free. He could be an open book without fear of being judged with her.

She dropped his hand, moving over to the anterior wall beside the large window, "How about here?"

He walked over, raising the painting to the spot she indicated and placing it there tentatively to see if it fit, "Like this?"

She cocked her head back, "A little higher."

"Perfect," she said as he adjusted it a few inches upward. She opened the toolbox, handing him the hammer and a couple of nails to secure the frame in place.

He stepped back to take it in and felt familiar arms sliding around his waist, "I'm glad you like it."

"You're wrong, I love it," he laced his fingers between hers and gave them a small squeeze. "We should get ready to get going, huh?"

"Yeah it's already 4:30. I'm pretty much ready though, I just needed to run downstairs and get something from the dry cleaning service."

"Okay, well I haven't packed yet, so I'm gonna go do that while you get your clothes," he said, turning to her.

"Oh I started a bag for you. Your shaving kit, toothbrush, socks, underwear and pajamas are on the bed. I figured you would want to pick out your own clothes, though," she offered.

"Liv," he caressed her face, "you didn't have to do that."

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to though,"she smiled up at him, "I mean it **is** your birthday."

"You're gonna create a monster," he chuckled as she grabbed her bag off the table and went out of the door.

He walked into their bedroom, opening up the armoire to decide what he should pack when he realized that he had no clue where they were going or what they were doing, and he didn't know if he should take formal clothes, or just casual ones. He moved over to the dresser across from the bed and noticed some small white papers next to his black dress socks. He picked them up. They were tickets for tonight at 9 for an artist named Sea. He smiled to himself, _She is freaking amazing_.

Sea was an up and coming indie singer that he had stumbled upon while roaming around YouTube, and he had ended up downloading her albums. He had shared her music with Olivia in passing, only on a couple of occasions, so it was touching that she had remembered and gotten tickets to a show for him. Just when he thought he couldn't feel any more for her if he tried, she kept surprising him. He looked at the location on the tickets, _Wentworth Supper Club, NH._

"So you found the tickets?" her smiling voice called from the doorway.

He had been so engrossed in what he was doing he hadn't even heard her come back in the house. "Baby, how did you pull this off?"

She grinned smugly, "I have my ways."

He looked at the tickets again, "But the tickets say 21+, though."

"I've got that covered, too. Huck hooked me up with a bogie."

"A who?" he laughed.

She laughed too, shaking her head, "A fake ID, but an awesome one. He's really good at it."

"Geez, he and Harrison need to start a business or something, they can pretty much handle any situation."

"Actually, we're working on that," she replied. "But, that's a conversation for another day. You almost ready to go?

He kissed her head and squeezed her waist, "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready."

* * *

It was 6:45 when the GPS was telling Fitz that his destination was on the left hand side. He looked up at the expansive property, impressed with her choice of a hotel. The building was large and welcoming, all white with red accents about the windows and turrets. The marina waters glistened in the chilly winter sun, the waters lapping calmly against the shore and boats, deceivingly beautiful and inviting at this time of year. The valet was whisking the car away and the bellhop was securing their bags before he could object.

As they entered the building, Fitz couldn't help but admire the Victorian style of the edifice and its interior. Every piece of furniture and art appeared elegant and deliberate, the fresh flowers that adorned the walls adding an air of beauty and tranquility. They walked up to the check in desk and were greeted by a friendly front desk assistant, "Welcome to Wentworth by the Sea, how may I help you today?"

"Hello, there should be a reservation for two nights under Olivia Pope," she slid her ID across the counter.

"Yes ma'am, I do have a Mr. and Mrs. Pope staying with us for two nights in our Eastern Turret Suite," they smirked at each other at that, "Please follow Francois with your bags to the elevator."

* * *

On the way up to their suite, she wouldn't stop grinning at him mischievously and he had a feeling that this wouldn't be any regular room. He promised himself that no matter what, he wouldn't mention how expensive everything looked and he wouldn't ask about the price. He could tell she was enjoying spoiling him and making him feel special for his birthday, so he wouldn't ruin it by admonishing her. It actually felt good to let someone do something nice for him, or better yet to have someone care enough to go all out just to see him smile, no ulterior motives.

When Francois opened the door to their suite to unload their luggage, Fitz could only manage a low, "Wow." The suite offered a beautiful 360 view of the marina with sparkling floor length windows all around. It was split into two levels, connected by a spiral stair case. The lower level was a parlor, equipped with an armoire, large desk, couch and a gas fireplace. The upstairs was the bedroom which contained a four post king sized bed, large television, and closet. Connected to the room, was a master bathroom which consisted of a double glass enclosed shower, and beside it a small jacuzzi tub.

He turned to her, "Baby, how in the world did you find this place!"

"Google," she replied simply.

He chuckled, "Touché," he grabbed her arm to bring her close. "I know I've said it a million times today, but again, thank you. This is beautiful."

"You're more than welcome, Fitz. It's the least I could do."

* * *

After touring the suite a little, they decided to get dinner at the restaurant downstairs before getting ready for the show. Olivia had made sure to buy a dress just for the occasion. In the store she had decided upon a simple black dress, conservative in the front but sexy in the back, with a slit dipping down to the bottom of the small of her back. Preferring to let the dress speak for itself, she accessorized simply with small stud earrings and her favorite white gold necklace left to her by her mother.

When she stepped out of the bathroom Fitz was speechless. He went to her immediately, unable to stop himself from caressing her face, "Olivia, you look stunning."

"Thank you," she smiled at him, blushing.

When she turned around to grab her bag his jaw dropped, his fingers immediately moving to trace the small of her back. "Olivia, are you trying to kill me?" he whispered breathily.

"Maybe," she teased him.

He pressed himself into her backside, feeling himself already growing excited. "Let's get out of this room before I lose control," he groaned, the feeling of her ass against his crotch affecting him deeply.

* * *

As they made their way into the supper club, Olivia reveled in the feeling of his hand squeezing hers. It felt great to be together publicly, after being in class together twice a week and having to essentially ignore each other. It was hard and awkward but she made sure always to avert her gaze from him, for fear that someone would catch the unmistakable passion she felt whenever she looked at him. She loved the class, but hated the classroom because it magnified the reality of the fact that their relationship was a secret. And it would have to remain a secret for who knows how long because people would think there was something wrong and dirty about their love.

But looking at the smile on his face tonight, she knew in her heart that there was nothing dirty about what they shared. She loved knowing she was the reason that he was smiling and she would do whatever it took to keep it there, even if that meant having to hide in the shadows for the time being.

The hostess seated them at a booth parallel to the right hand side of the stage, large and slightly angled to allow them a sense of privacy. The round table was romantically set for two with a single candle burning in the middle. The waiter came over promptly to take their drink order.

"May I ask what you two would like to drink tonight?"

He turned to Olivia, "Do you mind if I have a drink?"

"Of course not."

"Great, I'll have a scotch on the rocks."

The waiter turned to her, "And you, my lady?"

"I'll have a glass of the red Bordeaux," she replied.

"Excellent, I'll be right back with your drinks.

Just then the lights dimmed and a figure moved to the center of the stage. The band began to play, and the spotlight shone on the artist they had come to see. Sea sang gently, her voice harmonizing with the band's instruments angelically.

Fitz wrapped his arm around her shoulder, letting his hand rest on her thigh.

He leaned over into her ear, "Baby?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," he kissed her softly.

"I love you more," she took his bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling it gently.

"Impossible," he squeezed her thigh, letting his hand wander dangerously high up her dress.

She leaned into him, placing a hand on his chest to deepen the kiss. He pressed his fingers gently into the small of her back, pulling her as close as he could without pulling her into his lap, still somewhat conscious that they were in public. He felt her hands glide slowly down his chest onto his lap, his manhood stiffening at her closeness and her touch. He groaned into her mouth, her lips tugging on his tongue as her hand wrapped around his length through his slacks.

He gripped one hand around her neck, and used the other to unzip his pants, freeing himself beneath the table. He took her hand in his, moving it to his rock hard manhood and felt her pause for a moment, shocked by his forwardness. He usually always rebuffed her attempts to touch him so intimately, but tonight he was intoxicated by her taste and her love and the scotch.

She broke their kiss, her mouth moving to the sensitive space behind his ear that she knew drove him crazy. He closed his eyes and the rest of the world fell away except for her touch. He bit his lip as her tongue lapped at his earlobe and her palm simultaneously cupped his tip, his body shivering slightly in anticipation of release.

A voice broke his haze, "May I refill your drinks?"

He cleared his throat, trying his best to appear normal and hurry the man off, "Yes, sure."

As the waiter grabbed their glasses and walked away, she giggled into his neck, "Oh my god," she whispered. He was still throbbing but the interruption brought him to his senses.

"You see what you do to me," he chuckled, kissing her and zipping himself up. He cupped her face," I need to be alone with you."

"Well if you're ready, let's go," she whispered, not caring that they'd only been there for less than an hour.

* * *

He couldn't keep his hands off of her the entire way up to their room, their tongues dueling as they ascended in the elevator. He tried to control his desire, but found his hand slipping up her dress to feel the wetness that was just for him. He was on fire and the only thing that could satiate him was Olivia Pope.

As soon as they crossed the threshold of their suite he was removing her dress. Seeing it on her all night had ignited him and wanted it out of the way. He sucked her neck greedily, certain that there would be a mark in its wake in the morning.

"You wanna get in the jacuzzi?" she asked, sliding her hands under his shirt.

"Sure," he moaned back, willing to do whatever she wanted to do.

He followed her up the stairs with his arms wrapped possessively around her waist, each step causing her hips to bring her backside flush against his crotch. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear the entire way up, promises of the pleasure to come. They broke contact at the top of the stairs to change. He put on his trunks quickly and entered the bathroom to get the water going.

When she entered, he couldn't stop his mouth from dropping at the sight of her in her tiny fire engine red bikini. The top was halter style, secured about her neck with two tiny strings that he could easily slip off when the time was right. The bottoms were cut short style, barely covering her ass so that he could see the cuffs of where her backside met her thighs. He wanted to bypass the hot tub completely and ravage her, but instead he forced himself to have control.

He lowered himself into the water; waiting, willing her to come to him. And she did, following him into the water she draped herself across his chest, her hands running softly through his hair. He closed his eyes at the sensation, the feeling of the water jetting around them adding to the sense of serenity that he was experiencing. He slid his hands down her back, under the wet fabric of her bathing suit to feel her soft cheeks in his hands.

He nibbled her earlobe, "I am **so** glad I picked red."

"So am I," she replied, biting his neck temptingly.

Still clutching her bottom, he maneuvered them to the other side of the tub so that her back was against the side. He peered at her through hooded eyes, pressing his hardness against her, "Baby, I need you tonight."

She kissed him softly, "You have me."

He pressed his nose to hers, needing to look in her eyes, "I want to...Can I...make love to you tonight?"

"Yes," she whispered against his lips, excited but nervous for them to take the next step.

He stood quickly, not wasting any time he exited the tub, leaning down to help her up out of the jacuzzi. Once she was on the ground he raised her up, pressing her wet bikini clad body flush against his until her legs naturally wrapped themselves around his middle. He backed up blindly, trying to make it through the doorway, but his backside meeting the wall instead. She laughed at his miscalculation, sliding down his body to the floor and linking her hands behind his neck. He grabbed a towel from the rack and secured it around her body, linking his large fingers with her petite ones to lead her into the bedroom.

He slipped off his trunks and sat on the edge of the bed, his legs spread open for her. She dropped her towel and moved between his bare limbs, swiftly removing her top and letting it fall away to the floor. She moved to take off her bottoms and he stopped her, bringing his lips to her abdomen, her body responding sharply to his kiss. He used his tongue to draw circles on her skin, kissing down until he reached her hips. Gripping her backside, his kisses turned into small bites, wanting to taste and mark her here, his treasure. He pulled her closer until she was straddling him, his mouth finding her breasts, taking turns to nibble each nipple until she squirmed in his grasp, her hips bucking against his cock.

"I want to feel you," he moaned breathily, flipping them over so she was lying on her back beneath him. He slid a finger into the side of her bottoms, looking into her eyes as he slowly pulled them down. He ran a finger over her lips, taking a mental snapshot of the moment. She was giving him an important part of herself and in some way he felt like this was his first time, too. She took his finger in her mouth, her tongue running over the pad of his finger forcing him to groan. He could feel the blood rushing to his member as she grasped his cock between her lithe fingers.

"I want you, Fitz," she whispered.

"I need you, Livi," he moaned.

He went to kiss her lips, but missed, making it only as far as her chin, the feeling of her hold on him making him lightheaded. She guided him to her slippery opening, the head of his shaft finding sanctuary in her shelter. He thrust slowly, trying his best to be gentle while fighting against her internal barrier, until he was half way inside of her. He nuzzled into her neck as she whimpered beneath him, kissing her neck lightly as he moved slowly inside of her, trying to acclimate her to the new sensation before pushing himself further.

He found her lips again, his tongue melding with hers as he stroked, unable to pinpoint where his body ended and hers began. He could feel her walls pulsating against the head of his cock, and he could feel the tension building up in his muscles. Her fingers gliding down the small of his back sent a violent tremor through his body. He thrust deeper, opening her up to almost the length of him and she moaned into his mouth, her legs squeezing his waist. She clutched his back, sinking her nails into his skin as he rocked into her, filling her with himself.

Their tongues still dancing, he used his hand to raise her leg over his shoulder, plunging himself deeper into her. The feeling of her walls gripping him mercilessly pushing him closer to his precipice, his body threatening to betray him. He broke their kiss for air, and a tremor rocked him, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, and his climax came crashing over him like a tidal wave. He lost all sense of time and space, unsure if seven minutes or seven hours had passed, but when he opened his eyes she was smiling up at him.

His heart felt fifty times its normal size, and he could feel hers beating too. He knew he should get up to clean them off, but he didn't want to break the moment. He was still inside of her, still connected to her, and he felt so whole. She wriggled beneath him and he readjusted them so that she was on his chest. He gripped her hips, kissing her collarbone and neck gently until he reached her face, "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

They laid silent for a moment, him stroking her back and listening to their synchronized heartbeat.

He found his voice, "You're everything I ever dreamed, but never thought I could have. I truly love you, Livi."

"I love you more," she whispered back, and he could hear the fatigue in her voice.

He held her tighter, listening to the even rise and fall of her breathing as she fell asleep on his chest.

* * *

The next morning they awoke after 10, opting to have room service for breakfast in bed, preferring to lounge in front of the tv instead of going out. They flipped through the pamphlet of resort activities and decided to go for a couples massage and then take a moment to check out the tennis courts.

As they were on their way to the indoor courts, they passed a large room and heard numbers being shouted out over a microphone. Olivia looked into the window of the door, "I wonder what they're doing," she pondered aloud.

Just then, an older couple rounded the corner, "They're playing bingo, honey. You guys should join. Good prizes tonight! Come on," the woman motioned to them. "We can all get a table together."

Olivia looked to Fitz and he smiled, shrugging his shoulders in a 'why not' fashion, so they followed them into the hall.

The wife led them over to the sign in table, "I'm Mary, and this is my husband Robert, we just love this place and their bingo nights!" she exclaimed.

Making their way over to the set up table, Olivia decided to be conservative and play three cards, Fitz decided on six, and Mary and Robert each took four. They sat together, making small talk as they waited for the new round to begin.

Mary and Robert gave them tips on things to do in town and what was happening on the resort that night. Their first round was hilarious, with Fitz trying to keep track of all six cards and the numbers being called in rapid fire style, and Olivia trying to tend to her cards and help him as well. Robert and Mary each called a bingo and gave them tips on picking lucky cards for the next round.

What they intended to be only a couple of games turned into three hours of fun, both Olivia and Fitz getting caught up in the rapture of the game. Somewhere between round five and seven, Fitz figured out a system to keep all his cards in order and ended up calling more than his fair share of bingos. When the last round was over, they crowned him King of the Bingo and he took home the prize of a free night's stay on his next trip to the hotel. They parted ways with Mary and Rob, promising to do brunch the following the morning.

They laughed their way back to the suite from the bingo hall, amazed at how random, but fun, the tangential excursion turned out to be.

"Wow, I haven't played in so many years," he bragged, "I can't believe I've still got it."

"You're not that good, it was birthday luck," she teased as they entered their room.

He snatched her through the doorway and pinned her against the wall, "I'll show you birthday luck," he growled sexily.

She kissed his chest, sending a vibration through his body "Show me then," she countered, slipping her fingers through his hair and backing him up towards the small couch. He fell backwards onto the sofa, and her on top of him. She rocked her hips against his bulging erection and he returned her touch, their hips creating a rhythm for the beat of their bodies.

Just then there was a knock at the door. He looked up at it, irritated, "Who is it?" he yelled, she smirked at his irritation.

"Room service," a voice called from the other side of the door.

"I don't remember us ordering any room service," he countered as she jumped up to get the door. Fitz kept a confused look on his face as the attendant wheeled the cart into the room, leaving the covered dish on the desk and exiting quickly.

She removed the top to reveal a beautiful red velvet cake, his favorite, with a single candle lit in the middle. She smiled and began singing happy birthday as he moved closer to her until she was within his grasp, covering her mouth with his.

He broke their kiss momentarily to blow out the single candle on his cake. "I can't tell you my wish or it won't come true, but I can show you."

He lifted her up in his arms, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he carried her back over to the couch. He lowered onto the couch gently and kissed her with a passion he didn't know he was capable of. Their kisses and moans quickly turned greedy, their clothes quickly shedding and and he found himself inside of her again.

He was home.

* * *

The next morning, they rose and dressed quickly for their brunch with Mary and Robert. Afterwards, they packed and checked out, promising each other that they would have to visit there again once the weather improved. On the way back, Harrison called and asked Olivia to stop by to take a look at something with him. As he reentered the city, he detoured from his usual route to drop her off at Harrison's apartment.

"You have your key, right?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her.

"I have it," she returned his kiss.

"Do you want me to come get you?"

"No, I think Harrison will drop me off."

"Okay," he kissed her again, stronger this time. "I'll be waiting for you," he cupped her face, not wanting to let go.

"I'll see you soon," she pecked him quickly. "I love you."

"I love you more."

She smiled as she exited the car and he made his way home in a love filled daze.

_I am a goner,_ he smiled to himself as he entered his apartment complex. His stomach growled and he looked at the time, _Wow five already? Guess I'll start dinner._

He decided on some easy pasta when the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he figured it could only be Olivia.

"Baby, I thought you had your key," he squeaked out the last part as he opened the door and saw who was standing there.

"Mellie?" He stared at her in disbelief. "What the fuck are you doing here? he bellowed.

* * *

A/N: OMG I hope you guys liked it! I tried to make their first time special. What did you think?! And what about professor Amanda tanner? And Mellie showing up?! Updatin within a couple of days!


	13. Mine

As Olivia walked to the door she tried to be cool, but she couldn't wipe the goofy smile off of her face no matter how hard she tried. She was floating on cloud nine and the reason could be summed up in one word: Fitz. From the moment she saw his face light up when he unpacked his painting from the box she knew their weekend would be good, but it had been even better than she could have ever imagined.

_We **did** it_, was all she could think. They had finally done it and it was perfect. If it had been up to her they probably would've done it a long time ago, but now she was so happy they had waited.

She couldn't stop replaying the morning after.

It had been before dawn when she woke up to him still clutching her waist tightly, even in his sleep. She hadn't wanted to move, but she desperately needed to pee. As she wriggled from his grasp, his eyes flipped open groggily, "Where you going?"

"To the bathroom," she whispered.

"Hurry up back," he mumbled, already falling back to sleep.

She used the bathroom quickly and as she went to wash her hands she realized she was still naked. She gazed at her body in the gleaming reflection of the mirror; she still looked the same, but something felt different.

She had looked at the clock beside the mirror and she still remembered the exact time: **4:34**. It was not even five in the morning but she had already had that silly grin plastered on her face. _That was amazing_, she thought as she ran her hands over the small bite marks that littered her breasts, stomach and the tops of her thighs. He had truly ravaged her and she felt sore in a way she had never felt before, but it was a good sore.

She had returned to their bed to lay beside his body, admiring his outstretched form. Before she could turn onto her side to fall back asleep, she had felt his arms, locking themselves around her waist to pull her in close. She felt her body sigh contentedly.

His embrace felt like home.

The last thing she remembered feeling before falling asleep was his finger rubbing small circles into her side before the sun woke her some hours later. She had never been happier.

She was still thinking about their special night when she mindlessly rang the doorbell.

"You're here," he greeted her, "that was quick."

"Yeah," she brushed past him into the house, "we were already on the highway when you called."

He caught up to her, moving her head up slightly to get a better look at her neck, "Jesus Christ, talk about marking territory. Looks like somebody had a good weekend."

She shot him a look, "Harrison."

"Seriously, though," he continued, "it looks like you've been attacked by bees or something. I hope you guys are being safe."

"I am," she tried to assure him.

"You better be, cause if not, I'll kill you," he warned.

She laughed, "I know." She touched her neck as she removed her coat, "Does it really look that bad?"

"Worse," he laughed. He moved closer to get a glance at her collarbone and shoulders once she took off her jacket. "You might as well be a walking hickey. I hope he doesn't look as bad as you do. Are you guys really gonna walk into class on Tuesday with matching hickies?"

She froze, "I didn't even think about that. I don't think so, I mean...I guess, maybe. God, Harrison you're such a killjoy," she chuckled. "That's kind of a reach, though, don't you think? What would be the odds of someone putting that together?"

"I don't know Liv, but don't put it past anyone. You never know who's watching. Invest in a few nice turtlenecks, and tell Hickey McHickerson to keep his mouth to himself. So are you gonna tell me about what happened this weekend?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What about it?" she tried to play coy.

"Well, I don't know, you've been smiling like a fool since I opened the door, and your skin is more red than brown. You guys went away for a weekend, and it was his birthday. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together."

"I am _not_ talking about this with you," she tried to avoid the subject.

"Why not?" He looked hurt. "We talk about everything."

"I know...but...it's just weird Harrison. You're like my little brother, I'm not really trying to get into details about my sex life with you," she laughed awkwardly.

"Oh god," he rolled his eyes, "one roll in the hay and now you have a sex life," he joked. "Hey, I told you all about my first time and pretty much every chick since then," he rationalized.

"But that's different," she countered.

"You know what, I think I don't really want to know anyway," he said resigned. "I actually don't even want to think about you...yeah, let's not have that conversation. Just promise me that you were safer than safe."

She hesitated and he knew what that meant in Olivia language.

"Olivia, **please** tell me you used a condom."

"Well, I'm on birth control," she started.

He sighed, "Come on Liv, you know that stuff is not 100 percent. And he's old enough to know better too," he shook his head. "You two are killing me."

"Well, condoms aren't 100 percent either."

"Duh, that's why you're supposed to use a barrier method and a hormonal contraceptive, ya dodo. Babies aren't the only thing you have to protect against. You really don't know this guy as well as you think you do, Liv. I know you're out in love lala land somewhere, but you have to use your head, too. Do you know who he was sleeping with before you? When is the last time he's been tested? What if he has something? I know he's cute and he's charming and you think you love him-"

She interjected defensively, "I don't think, I _do_ love him."

"Look, I'm not trying to argue with you, or steal your joy. You love him, okay, and from what I can tell he loves you too, that's fantastic. But sex complicates things, is all I'm saying. All it takes is one time for you to forget the pill or to take it late, and bam, you're pregnant. I don't want to have to hurt him for sticking you with a baby and dipping out."

She sighed, "He wouldn't do that, Harrison."

"Olivia, get a grip. Pretty much every girl says 'he wouldn't' before it happens. What woman thinks their guy is gonna leave? It happened to my mom, and yours too. Be real here, you don't know that for sure. You haven't even been knowing him a whole moon's turn yet. You don't know what he's capable of doing. I like the guy, I really do. And I'm happy that you're happy. But I'm not gonna sit by and watch you be reckless."

He reached beneath the living room table, "Here's a box of condoms. There should be a good twelve left. Use them. Every. Single. Time. And then buy some more. He shouldn't have a problem with that. You say he wouldn't do you like that, but don't put yourself in the position to find out. It's not worth it."

"You're right," she conceded. "I guess I needed to hear that."

"I'm always right," he smirked. "But for real, take my advice. I wouldn't tell you anything wrong. You know me, I'll know if you don't, and you don't want me to talk to him."

"Harrison, **don't**," she rolled her eyes.

"So then be smart. You're on track for graduation next year, your gpa is sky high and I know you have law school dreams. If he's the good guy you think he is, he won't want to get in the way of that, right? Remember, you have a lot to lose, too. Now, onto the real reason that I asked you to come over here. Huck!" He screamed down the hallway, "Bring the laptop please!"

Huck came into the room, "Hey Livia. Jeez, what happened to your neck?"

"Olivia's part of the big girl's club now," Harrison teased, giving Huck a knowing grin.

"Harrison!" She punched him as they laughed at her embarrassment. "God you guys are the absolute worst."

"Oh please," he said, putting her in a headlock. "What in the world would you do without us?"

"Probably die," she joked dryly.

"God, why would you even say something like that," Harrison laughed. "You can take care of yourself just fine, we just work better as a team. But for real though, the shit you're about to see is super disturbing, but I think you need to see it."

"I don't think you should," Huck interjected, "but Harrison wants you to. It's really fucked up, Liv."

"I can handle it," she said seriously, gladiator face on.

He turned on the video and it showed a shadowy figure entering her bedroom, but she could tell his identity by his stature and gait. "That's Edison," she declared in disbelief. Her gut had told her he had been in her space, but seeing proof of it was another thing entirely.

He walked over to her dressers, rummaging through what little clothes she had left behind. Mostly things she hadn't worn in forever, and summer clothes. He rifled through them all, bringing the items to his nose and touching them gently.

"What the entire fuck," she mumbled as he crossed over to her laundry bag, smelling her dirty clothes. She couldn't help but laugh nervously, "He is truly a fucking nut job."

"It gets worse," Harrison warned.

He fast forwarded to Edison laying on her bed, touching himself intimately until he climaxed into her pillow.

"He's nuts, Olivia. Imagine what he would've done if you were home?"

"I don't even want to think about it," she felt sick to her stomach.

"I don't want you over there, period. Daytime or not, let's not take chances. This guy is not playing with a full deck. I have a plan and we're gonna handle this sick fuck."

"You should just let me take care of it," Huck spoke up. "You're angry. You want revenge. You're going to fuck it up. Let me handle it," he added, "alone."

"Huck-" Harrison started to argue.

"Alone, Harrison." He turned to Olivia, "Did you bring back the keycard from Fitz?"

"Yeah, it's on the front table."

"You guys trust me, right?"

"Of course," Harrison and Olivia replied in unison.

"Then let me handle it."

And it was settled.

* * *

"Mellie?" he stared at her in disbelief. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he bellowed.

She smiled callously, "Aren't you gonna invite me in, Fitzgerald? Or would 'baby' be upset to find me here?"

He stepped out into the hallway closing the door behind him, "How the hell did you get past the doorman and how do you know where I live?"

"Don't flatter yourself, it wasn't hard to find you. And I told the doorman I was your wife, he was more than happy to let me up," she stepped closer to him.

"You are **not** my wife," he growled angrily.

"Well my ID says Grant, so how could he argue with me? You had to know there was no way I would give up a name as prestigious as 'Grant' in California. It opens doors, both literally and figuratively. Anyway, you know exactly why I'm here. You know I'm not one to be ignored. We could have been over and done with this months ago, but you simply refuse to comply. Sign the papers, Fitzgerald."

"I'm not signing _**shit**_," he snarled. "Now get the hell out of here before I call the police on your crazy ass. The house is mine. The divorce decree said so, in case you forgot. And I don't don't have to go through this shit with you any more. I divorced you and moved across the country for a reason. Get a fucking hint."

"I see someone grew some balls in the last year," she stood inches from him now, unflinching. "Who is this woman? She's really blown your ego up I see, but don't forget who made you Fitzgerald. You're your father's puppy, and little more, never forget it. I will destroy you, and her too, _whoever_ she is. And you know I'm not bluffing. Sign the fucking papers, and you never have to hear from me again."

"You must really be hard up for money, Mel. It's not like you to beg. What, did you finally get tired of blowing my father for bags and trips? Or did you wake up to find yourself replaced with a new whore? You're little more than a glorified prostitute, and you know what, I don't have to put up with this."

"You keep saying that, but yet you're still standing here. You're only making this harder on yourself. I know you, Fitzgerald. You can't walk three steps on your own without fucking things up. I will find out what you've been up to, and I will ruin you. Or better yet, I'll speed up you ruining yourself. I'm sure your little girlfriend isn't so squeaky clean either, I can pretty much bet on it."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise," she smiled coldly.

He stepped closer menacingly, "You **_will_** leave her out of this, and you _**will**_ leave me alone. I don't agree with putting hands on women, but the longer I stand here, the more you look like a monster to me. You have sixty seconds to get lost before I really lose my shit."

She twirled out of his reach gaily, "I'll send the papers over tomorrow, Fitzgerald. If you know what's good for you, you'll sign them. Have your people look them over. I'll even give you another week. After that, it's war. I will get what I want by any means necessary. It's up to you what those means are."

As the door closed to the elevator, he slammed his apartment door shut behind him. Enraged, he made a beeline to the cabinet to pour himself a shot of whiskey in order to calm his nerves.

_The fucking nerve of her showing up here_, he thought as he slammed the empty glass down and poured another. _What the fuck am I going to do?_ He rubbed his temples in search of a solution.

_I could just give it to her_, he thought.

_You can't afford to give it to her, you idiot_, his conscience shot back.

He sighed. The property was valuable, way too valuable to just give away. Especially not to Mellie. He wouldn't give her six pennies at this stage in the game, let alone a home worth six million dollars. Besides, it was the crown jewel of his investment portfolio. He knew if he was ever forced to sell it he most likely wouldn't get its full estimate, but he would be able to get enough to live comfortably until he could plot his next move.

_But if she's having me watched and this relationship comes out, there won't be a next move. My professional reputation will be damned to hell_. He poured another drink at the thought.

_A great weekend to return to **this** bullshit_, he thought regrettably.

_Olivia_, he mused, _What am I going to do with her? It was only by dumb luck that she happened not to be here. Any other day and she probably would've been the one to open the door. That would've been catastrophic,_ his heartbeat increased at the thought. _What am I going to tell her?_

_Don't_, a voice whispered.

He knew he should, but he didn't want to scare her. They had literally just taken the next step and he didn't want her to question how he felt for her. He couldn't bear it if she decided to call things off because of Mellie's presence, screwing things up.

_Well, it's not like Mellie is coming to get back with me, right?_ his mind rationalized. _She's only here because of her greed. The property doesn't concern Olivia, so I shouldn't get her involved, _he tried to convince himself. He poured himself another glass, the first two seeming to do very little to quell his anxiety.

He exited the apartment quickly, checking the hallway to make sure Mellie was actually gone and not lurking in the shadows somewhere. He took the elevator to the first floor, unsure of his intentions until he laid eyes on the doorman.

He turned on him, "Hal, what the **hell** was that?"

"I'm sorry, sir?" he replied with a confused look.

"The woman you let up without calling me first?" he snarled. "That's what doormen are supposed to do, right?" He focused his anger on him.

"I-I- I'm sorry sir," he stammered, "she said she was your wife. She said-"

"I don't care **WHAT** the hell she said!" he replied in a hushed scream. "I've been living here over 6 months, have you _**ever**_ seen me with her?!"

"No, but-"

"Who is the only woman to come and go from my unit?"

"Olivia Pope, sir, but-"

"No buts! I intend for it to stay that way! It's your job to help me do that. That woman is **not** my wife, in fact, she's a stalker. If she turns up here again, send her away. If she refuses, call the cops. End of the story. If she finds her way upstairs again, we are going to have a _serious_ problem. Understood?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, sir." he replied, red-faced.

Fitz returned to his apartment in a fog. He returned to the now half empty bottle on the kitchen counter top and looked at the pasta he was supposed to be starting. He wasn't even close to being hungry anymore, but it was dinner time and Liv might be hungry when she got home. He sighed and started preparing the food, drinking the entire time and trying to put Mellie out of his mind.

When he finished the pasta, he went to pour himself another drink and realized the bottle was empty. He went to open another one but stopped himself. He was beginning to really feel the effects of the alcohol, and he didn't want to be completely wasted when Olivia got home. _This isn't me anymore, I don't drown my sorrows in liquor._

He looked at the time: **7:00**. She would probably be home soon, at least he hoped so; she had only been away for less than two hours and his life was already turning to shit.

_Fuck, she's going to be wondering why I've drinking_.

He grabbed the bottle and discarded it under the sink. He cleaned the dishes and finished off a bottle of wine they had opened weeks ago before decided to getinto the shower. He looked at his sad reflection in the mirror as he gargled Listerine to hide the alcohol on his breath. _How did I get back here?_ He hated this. He didn't want to be drinking his sorrows away, he didn't want to be losing control, and he definitely didn't want to be hiding things from Olivia.

_Fucking Mellie, I hate her. She's not going to win this one, I won't let her_

* * *

Harrison pulled into the parking lot and looked up at the Fitz's complex. "Wow, dope building. How the hell does he afford _that_ on a teacher's salary?"

"That's the same thing I've been wondering," she replied nonchalantly.

"Do you want me to look into it?"

She chuckled, "No, Harrison. It's fine, I trust him."

"You're not curious?"

"I am, but I'm pretty sure he's not up to anything illegal. I check his mailbox for him and he gets statements from some stock broker up in New York, so I'm guessing he invests well. It's not really my business though."

"Okay then, if you trust him..."

"I do." She changed the subject, "You wanna come up and say hi? He'd be happy to see you."

"I would, but I have a lot of homework to do that I've been bullshitting on all weekend. No classes tomorrow so I'm gonna stay up hitting the books. Gotta keep that average up! But hey, you should come over Wednesday night, Huck is cooking. Fitz is invited too, of course. I miss you. Ever since you got a boyfriend you don't have time for your little cousin anymore."

"That's not true!"

"Liv, I can count on one hand the number of times we've hung out this semester. Last semester, I saw you pretty much every other day. Now, I have to schedule to call your ass."

"I'm sorry, I guess I _have_ been neglectful. Dinner sounds great, and I promise we'll chill way more. Why don't we study together tomorrow?"

"Awesome. Its no biggie though, I know you're all in love and whatnot. It happens. I'll text you later on about meeting up tomorrow. Just remember what I said." He squeezed her hand, "Be safe Olivia."

"I will, love ya."

"Love you too, later!"

Olivia opened the door to the apartment and found all the lights turned off, which was odd because Fitz always left the lights on.

"Fitz?" she called out to no answer. As she walked down the hall, she could hear the shower running. She was sliding out of her pants when he exited the bathroom.

He stopped short when he saw her sitting on the bed, "Hi," he gave her a small smile.

"Hi." She walked over to him "Are you okay?"

His eyes were red as if he had been crying and his skin was a ghostly shade of white.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close, "I'm fine, I just...maybe I ate something bad at breakfast or something. I missed you, though." He kissed her, "How was Harrison's?"

"It was good, he has a lead on Edison, so they're formulating a plan." She pulled him over to the bed, "You should lay down."

He followed her instructions and laid on the bed as she ran her hand across his forehead to see if he had a fever, "Are you sure you're fine?"

He grabbed her neck and drew her down for another kiss, his tongue quickly pushing past her lips to taste her tongue. She moved to lay on top of him, deepening their kiss and running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm more than fine now that you're here," he returned to her lips with his eyes slightly open, the sight of her comforting his anxious heart.

She moved her lips to his neck, her teeth sporadically gripping his skin, eliciting a throaty moan from him. He struggled to keep eyes open as he traced the sharp lines of her shoulder, "Goodness, babe, I bit you up pretty bad, huh? I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she breathed back, "I don't care."

He took that moment to flip them over, needing to feel her body flush underneath him, her form molding to his.

He ran his lips across hers, hovering mere inches from her face, "Livi," he whispered.

She opened her eyes, "Yes babe?"

"I love you," he kissed her again. "More than words can express," he finished.

"I bet I love you more," she grinned, moving her hands to his waist to undo his towel.

He ground his hips into her as he bit her bottom lip gently, using his hands to quickly hike her underwear down. He slipped his hands over her lower lips, rubbing lightly until she moaned and he could feel her wetness drenching his palm.

He ran his fingers over her clit, squeezing and stroking her small bud until she squirmed in anticipation.

"You're _mine_, you hear me?" he grumbled against her mouth as he lined himself up to her opening and thrust his hard member deep into her.

Using his hands to pin her in place, he pumped slowly, pulling himself halfway out of her wetness to reenter her swiftly. He paused when he felt himself fill her completely, forcing his eyes open to take her in. Her eyes were squeezed shut in sweet agony and she was sexily biting her bottom lip which was swollen from his nibbles and kisses.

He steadied himself, his every nerve bursting with electricity. He felt at one with the universe; the answer to every question he had ever pondered here, embodied in her.

He cupped her face, "Livi, look at me."

Her eyelids fluttered, he could see her fighting to keep them open. He withdrew himself and thrust deep into her again, causing her to moan and she lost the battle to keep them open. He began stroking her again, slowly, "You're **mine**," he whispered breathily. "Say it."

He took her hand which was gripping the sheet and moved it to his chest, over his heart. "_Say it_," he whispered again more forcefully, the scotch and the madness of the day possessing him.

"I-I'm-yours," she moaned out in ragged breaths, straining to get the words out.

He leaned in to devour her mouth, stroking greedily as he felt himself nearing his peak.

He pulled back and latched onto her neck, impressing fresh bite marks upon the old ones. "_Again_," he demanded as he felt her walls clenching around him, he could feel her trembling beneath him, her body reaching its climax.

"I'm yours Fitz," she spat out, her sweet nectar running down his shaft in a downpour.

"And _I'm_ yours, Livi," he moaned, coming after her, his seed filling her up as he collapsed onto her.

They laid heaving onto one another, both trying to steady their breathing. He rotated them so she could lay on top of him, not wanting to crush her with his dead weight. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as they breathed against each other, his fingers tracing her spine lazily.

"Don't leave me Livi," he mumbled, unable to contain his fear.

"I'm not going anywhere," she murmured into his ear, taking his lobe into her mouth, a promise.

They didn't move or talk for some time, they just laid intertwined, listening to each other's heartbeat. Fitz closed his eyes and enjoyed the moments of peace until he felt her kiss his chest and begin to disentangle herself from him.

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to take a quick shower," she looked up at him.

"But you said you weren't going anywhere," he replied with a soft grin.

She chuckled, "I did."

"One minute?"

She nodded, placing her head back onto his chest.

He ran his hands down her bare skin until he was cupping her bottom. He began massaging soft circles into her cheeks, his favorite way to relax her. He loved the feeling of her soft, firm skin in his palms. She moved against him softly, raising her arms to wrap around his neck while nestling her head further into his shoulder. He kneaded mindlessly for moments that far exceeded the minute he requested.

"Livi?" he whispered. Smiling when her only response was even breathing into his neck.

She was asleep in his arms and all felt right with the world.

* * *

"Fitz. Fitz. Baby, it's a quarter to eight, you should get up," she prodded him gently. He needed to be at his office by nine and he was always super slow and methodical about getting dressed.

"Hmmm. Wake me up in fifteen minutes," he groaned, not opening his eyes.

She chuckled, he was worse than a teenager sometimes when it came to getting up in the morning. "Okay," she replied, turning to get out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his arm stretching out to block her exit.

"I was going to go make you something quick and get some coffee going."

"Don't worry about it, I'll get something on the way." He moved his hand to her thigh, "Take a shower with me."

"You don't have time for that," she placed her hand over his.

"I'll be good, I promise," he gazed at her seriously.

"Well, I guess I do need a shower."

He smiled, "It'll save water."

She laughed at that that, getting up to brush her teeth and turn on the shower.

Five minutes later he did the same and joined her beneath the stream, immediately pressing her against the wall.

"I thought you were gonna be good," she teased, kissing his chest.

"I am being good," he kissed her forehead.

She shook her head, "Turn around."

He followed directions for once, turning so she could wash his back and arms. She let him do the rest, washing herself as he finished up so as not to start anything. She exited quickly, donning a towel to change the sheets so she could lay down and watch him get dressed.

She was laughing at his big to-do over choosing a tie when her phone went off. She was reading the message from Harrison as she crossed the room to help him adjust his crooked tie job.

"So what are you getting into today?" he asked, resting his hands on her hips as he let her take over."

"Gonna do some reading and homework."

"Are you going to stick around here?"

"For a little bit, but I'm probably going to go over and study with Harrison and Huck a little later."

"Oh, really?" he replied, a bit relieved she was going out in case Mellie decided to pop up again.

"Yeah. I think I've been neglecting him lately, so I'm going to try to see him more. By the way, he invited us over for dinner on Wednesday night, if you're up for it."

"Of course, Harrison and Huck are the coolest. I have to work until about five, so any time after six should be fine."

"Great, it should be fun."

"Definitely." He looked at his watch, "But hey, I should get going. It's already after 8:30."

She leaned up to kiss him, "Have a good day."

He kissed her back intently, grabbing her hips to deepen the kiss. Mid kiss he lifted her up to cradle her in his arms. She giggled as he walked them backwards down the hall, taking his tongue gently between her lips.

He let her down once his back hit the front door. "I love you. I'll be back around six."

"I love you too...call me."

"I will. If you're not already gone, I'll come home for lunch."

She smiled up at him, "Okay."

* * *

Fitz struggled to get through the week in business as usual mode. He was trying not to let Mellie showing up fray his nerves, but as the days passed on and he was no closer to a solution, he was having a much harder time silencing the voice. He didn't know where she was, or when she would show up again and that worried him. The fact that she knew where he lived and had managed to get under his skin unnerved him.

He had a million thoughts running through his mind, but none of the, viable resolutions to his imminent problem. His anxiety was making it hard to relax. When Olivia was around, it was easy, it was impossible to sulk in her presence. Her presence ignited every fiber of his being, leaving him zero mental space to think about anything else.

But at work he was having a hard time focusing and getting through the day. Especially with Amanda Tanner on his ass, bringing him coffee and just generally being a nuisance. He had done everything, including slamming his office door in her face, to send the message home thst he was not interested. However it seemed the more he attempted to rebuff her, the harder she tried. It was taking everything in him not to break professionalism and go off on her.

That Wednesday seemed to go by in a haze, his day mostly punctuated by daydreams of Olivia and nightmares of Mellie.

They entered Harrison and Huck's house a little after seven to find Huck still cooking in the kitchen, and Harrison entertaining himself on the Xbox. Harrison challenged Olivia in some boxing game he had never heard of, and he got the idea to check out what Huck was putting together in the kitchen.

It was at that moment when the idea came to him.

"Hey Huck, what are you making here?" he tried to feel him out.

"Just some chicken, beans and rice. It'll be done soon," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh cool." He tried to match his disinterested tone, "How's the investigation on Edison going?"

"It's going. It's being handled," he replied shortly, not giving much in the way of an opening for more conversation.

"Great. Glad to hear it. Do you do that often?"

"What?" he asked, not making it easy for Fitz in the least.

"You know...investigate things. Handle things," he tried to sound noncommittal, as if he didn't have a point he was moving towards.

"Sometimes."

"Interesting, how do you find clients?"

"Excuse me?" he continued stirring the pot of rice.

"I mean, do you put up ads? Scour the Internet? Or do you just know people?"

He turned to him,"Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Maybe...It might be kind of inappropriate though," he suddenly felt ashamed. Here he was, a 36 year old man practically begging a college student to handle his problems for him.

Huck turned back to the pot, "Well either ask or don't. I hate small talk."

"I need someone looked into," Fitz rushed out. _I've gone this far, no turning back now._

"Looked into or handled?"

"What do you mean by handled?" Fitz asked, suddenly unsure of what it is that Huck and Harrison actually did.

"If you have to ask, that's not what you're looking for. Who is it?"

"It's...my ex wife."

"I hope you're not telling me you're playing Olivia," he turned to him fully, forgetting the rice.

"No. No way, it's not like that. Its just...She wants a property I own. She's threatening to blackmail me. I need to know why she wants it so bad. Maybe get some dirt on her to get her off of my back before she does something crazy."

"What's her name?"

"Millicent Grant."

"Does she know about Liv?"

"No, and I'm trying to get a couple steps ahead of her before she's even able to discover it."

Huck looked him over seriously, "She has you worried. She must be ruthless."

Fitz sighed, "She loves to play dirty and I don't want Liv in her crosshairs."

"I'll help you. It'll cost you, though."

"Of course, I'll definitely pay you."

He shook his head, "No, I can't take your money. I consider this practice. Just know that you owe me. You owe _her_," he pointed towards the living room where Olivia and Harrison were still being entertained by the game console. "You can pay me off by doing right by Olivia. I'm doing this as a favor to her, though she doesn't know it. We may not talk much, but Liv is family to me. Don't hurt her or I'll be handling you. I'll get in contact with you later."

"But you don't have my number."

Huck gave him a pointed look before turning back to the pot, "I'll get in contact with you later."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope this chapter answered a lot of questions! What do you think about Olivia effectively ignoring Harrison's advice? Do you think Harrison was out of line for his spiel? Is Fitz wrong for not telling Olivia about Mellie? Is he crossing the line by asking Huck to get involved? Especially without her permission? Can't wait to hear your opinions, thanks again for reading and extra thanks for the reviews!**


	14. Handled

_A__/N: This one is a little long. Let me know what you think! Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Fitz woke up before his alarm on Thursday morning. His mind was wide awake, but his body was still tired, so he was content to lay there unmoving. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but during the night they had switched from him holding her, to her holding him. He had awoke with his nose in the soft crux of her neck and his left hand splayed possessively over her stomach. She held onto him like a life preserver, her arms draped around his back and both of her legs clasped around his right one. He wished he never had to leave this position.

"I love you," he whispered as he traced her neck with his tongue, not caring that she couldn't hear him. He was addicted to the taste of her skin, the feeling of her soft warm body beneath his and the sound of her gentle breathing in his ear.

It should've been getting easier each morning to disentangle himself from her sleeping body, to kiss her goodbye, secure in the fact that he was coming home to her, his Livi. But it wasn't. In fact, it was getting harder.

He was falling for her more each day, wanting and needing her presence more every second. Her love was like a virus, inserting itself into every cell of his body until every inch of him was affected by her. Whether she knew it or not, she controlled him. He watched for her, he waited for her, and only her. She had shown him happiness of the magnitude that he was never able to find in the money or prestige or power that his old life had offered him. The type of happiness his upbringing had convinced him didn't exist, except for in novels.

_But this is real_, he thought, _She is real._

A wide grin spread across his face as he gently kissed her jaw, _And she's all mine_.

The sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand interrupted his thoughts and he looked at the time: **7:26**. He was pondering who could possibly be calling him this early in the morning, when Huck's promise to get in contact with him last night dawned upon him. He grabbed it quickly, disentangling himself from her as he brought the phone to his ear.

"This is Fitz," he answered, not bothering to look at the screen.

"Good morning sunshine, it's me," a woman's voice rang out from the other end.

He pulled the phone from his ear to check the caller id and noted that the number wasn't saved and he didn't recognize it.

"Who is this?" he asked carefully, already somewhat sure of the identity of the person.

"It's Amanda, silly."

"Professor Tanner?" he huffed in disbelief. "Why the _hell_ are you calling me, and how in the world did you get my number?" he demanded with bass in his voice.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked obliviously, as if he should've been expecting her call. "I got it from the employee directory...I didn't think you would mind."

"You are seriously crossing the line. I don't know why you're calling me, and honestly I don't care. Lose my number," he hung up, not waiting for a response.

"Who was that?" a voice rang out behind him. He jumped, startled by her question.

He turned to lay back down beside her, "I'm sorry baby, did I wake you?" he pulled her into his arms.

She chuckled, "Well, you were kinda loud. What happened?"

He sighed, eying her seriously," I guess there is something I should tell you."

"Something like what?" she asked cautiously, as if she were afraid of the answer.

"There's this woman...one of my coworkers, Professor Tanner. She's been kind of hounding me for the past week or so."

"Hounding you like how?" she leaned up on her elbows, her curiosity piqued.

"She pretty much asked me out. Just being flirtatious and coming by my office randomly."

"Oh...Is that why she was there last Friday, when I called?"

"Yes," he replied solemnly. He felt bad under the weight of her questioning, like somehow he was complicit in her actions by not completely shutting things down before it got to this point.

"So...What did you say?"

He kissed her nose, "What do you think I said? I told her I'm madly in love with a woman that leaves me wanting for nothing."

"And she's still been been bothering you?"

"Yeah, it sounds crazy, but she's kind of relentless."

"Fitz, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just...I didn't want you to worry about it. She's annoying, but it's nothing I can't handle. I don't want you to let it worry you."

"I won't lie, it does bother me...but you have to work with her, and I trust you. I mean, you are the hottest guy on campus," she joked. "I had to expect that there would be some competition."

"Livi, **no**," he ran his finger under her chin. "There is no competition. I'm yours. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried," he smiled. "You have nothing to be worried about."

She smiled back and kissed him, trying not to let it get under her skin, "I'm guessing she's going to be at the department dinner tomorrow, huh?"

"Unfortunately. But I'm going to stick with Cyrus, who doesn't seem to be too fond of her either, so hopefully she'll keep her distance. I've told her I'm not interested in every language but Chinese. I really want to tell her off, but I also have to maintain some semblance of professionalism."

"I understand," she conceded, kissing his neck and wrapping her arms around his midsection. She sighed, "I love you Fitz...more than anything."

He gently grabbed her hair and pulled her face out of his neck. "Say that again," he demanded with a smile.

"I love you, more than anything."

"Olivia, I didn't even know what love was until I met you."

He could see her face relax and she felt a little lighter in his arms. He was glad she wasn't freaking out about the situation, but the whole thing was bothering him more than he cared to admit to Olivia right now.

_I need to get this woman off my back, and quickly,_ he thought. _But first I need to fix this Mellie situation._

* * *

Fitz was sitting at his desk reading documents when he got the text:

**We should talk. Come over for lunch. I'll be home all day.**

There was no name attached and the number that appeared as the sender had fourteen digits instead of ten. Untraceable. It had to be Huck.

Fitz looked at the time: **11:37**.

_Not quite noon, but close enough_, he figured as he packed his briefcase in preparation to head out to Huck and Harrison's for his break.

He was closing the door to his office when he saw her out of the corner of his eye making a beeline for his office. _I don't have time for this_, he thought as he tried his best not to let out a loud sigh.

"Hey Professor Grant, Can I-"

"No," he interrupted not allowing her to get a word in. "In a rush, gotta go." He booked it quickly down the hall in the opposite direction, happy he could avoid her presence.

* * *

Fitz knocked on the door nervously as he looked around the block, hoping he didn't look conspicuous.

Huck opened the door within seconds, side stepping wordlessly to allow him entry. He followed him down the hall past closed doors behind which he could only assume what was lurking.

"Is Harrison home?" he asked, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"No," Huck answered simply, sticking to his 'no small talk' motto.

He slowed and turned into a room whose door was slightly ajar and Fitz could see it was filled with computer monitors. One screen in particular drew his eye when he noticed that there was a picture of Mellie in the center of it.

He walked over to the pc, taking in the information beneath the photograph.

"Whoa, how'd you get this?" he asked wondrously.

"The Internet."

It had been less than twenty four hours since he'd asked Huck to look into the situation and he already had Mellie's phone numbers, last known address, photograph, education history and a list of close relatives. He noted that her last registered address was one of his father's Santa Barbara properties.

"Jeez, you got all this from just a name?"

"Yeah, it's nothing impressive. Standard information. Pretty much anyone who has a couple of dollars on a credit card and a name can get access to that on the web. The interesting stuff takes a little more effort."

"Were you able to find anything interesting?"

"Think so. Depends. What's the nature of her relationship with your father?"

He chortled, "I'm not completely sure. I caught them sleeping together. I think they were also involved with some shady business dealings with the former Governor of California, but I don't have any proof."

"Hmmm," he muttered while punching keys rapidly. "You say she's been trying to blackmail you, right?"

"Yeah, I have a house out in the hills. We fixed it up some years ago and now it's worth a grip. She's been hassling me about it over email and such, but just she popped up randomly at my house last weekend. No warning. She seemed desperate."

He pulled up a message on the screen, "I think I know why. I hacked into her e-mail. She's been going back and forth with your father. He accuses her of stealing from him. Not too many specifics over email, but more than they ever should have put in writing. From what I can gather, he's been threatening her. Lots of calls between their numbers. Apparently, he threw her out of the house he was letting her stay in. Wants the money back that he says she took, or else. Her bank accounts show she's pretty close to broke, so that's probably why she's hounding you for it."

"Wait, you got into her bank account?"

He shrugged, "Once you have access to someone's main email, you pretty much have their life in your hands. So do you want me to handle her?"

"I'm not sure what that means," Fitz shifted uncomfortably.

"I can make sure she never bothers you again."

"I don't necessarily want her dead, just out of _my_ life. Besides, I couldn't live with myself putting that blood on your hands, Huck."

"I never said that. But anyway, there might be another, less morally offensive option."

"Like what?"

"Meet up with her. Offer her some quick money. She won't refuse. Might open up a can of worms, though, where she comes back begging in the future. But at the very least you'll get her out of your hair for now. I know these types."

"I could do that. I have some assets I could liquidate, but nowhere near the tune of the six million that the house is worth."

"The way I see it, she would probably take 150k and be done with it. Would be her most viable option at this point. She owes your dad about 98.8k, and he's growing impatient."

He felt a smile come across his face and a sense of relief washed over him. He pulled out his phone and began sending a text, "Yep, sounds just like the dad I know. I'm going to set up a meeting with her right now."

"Great, let me know if there's anything else I can do."

* * *

Fitz had made it through the rest of Thursday and Friday unaccosted and all the more relieved for it. Professor Tanner had been occupied with some on campus conference that he was not involved with, so fortunately for him, their paths hadn't crossed for the majority of the past couple of work days.

Shortly after leaving Huck's, he had heard back from Mellie and they had set up a meeting the weekend. With that situation temporarily ameliorated, he was breathing a bit easier. Right up until an hour and a half ago, he had been feeling so much lighter, but this dinner had gone downhill, fast.

Even though they couldn't be together at this function, he and Olivia had gotten dressed together and the mood had been lighthearted. He had kissed her into and back out of her dress twice before they made it out of the door, and he had figured the three hours would go by decently enough.

However he knew from the moment Professor Tanner strutted into the hall that this night was not going to go down uneventfully. The room was small and quaintly decorated for the law department's spring dinner, and the atmosphere was friendly, but academic. It was an opportunity for the faculty, majors and local alumni of Harvard to mingle and network, but Amanda Tanner was more appropriately dressed for a night out on the town.

The top of her low cut black dress barely covered her breasts and stopped mid thigh. She wore her hair loose about her shoulders, teased and moussed to the heavens. Her heels were closer to stilettos, and they were carrying her directly towards his table.

Somehow she had finagled a seat next to his.

Of course he had the misfortune of being sandwiched between her and Cyrus, who had consumed more than a couple of drinks beforehand and was finding much entertainment in watching her torture him during the course of the evening. She made sure to take every opportunity to dramatically lean over him while talking to others at the table to showcase her breasts. She clutched his arm every chance she got, trying to hold his hand and completely unfazed by his obvious revulsion at her touch. He was trying not to make a scene, but she was forcing his hand.

He got up to mingle with others as soon as the program of the dinner allowed them to move from their seats, attempting to put distance between them. Nevertheless, she found a way to interject herself into every other conversation he began, trying to make it appear as if they were together somehow.

He had been conversing with a fellow councilman and his wife, who was also a Harvard alumni, when she traipsed over gaily and stood beside him. He felt his jaw clench at her presence and he cringed when she tried to loop her arm within his. He shifted his stance to put her off without making it painfully obvious to the couple in front of them that she disgusted him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" the councilman's wife asked, sensing the tension in the air.

"Yeah Fitzgerald," Professor Tanner leaned over and kissed his cheek, "you're so rude! Introduce me to your friends!" she exclaimed.

He froze, turning and giving her a look that could kill.

"Excuse me," was all he could muster as his face turned a sickly shade of white. He quickly removed himself from the threesome, absolutely livid. He was unsure of how much of it Olivia had seen and he hoped she had been distracted and missed it somehow. All hope of that vanished as he scanned the room and recognized her form stalking across the room towards the exit, her pace and body language screaming that she was not happy.

_This is a bad idea_, he thought as he put down his drink down and followed her out against his better judgement.

He paced in front of the bathrooms, trying not to look suspicious, but luckily, the hallway was empty. When she finally came out he could see her eyes were red and she looked beyond pissed. He wanted to go to her right there, scoop her up and plant kisses all over her pretty neck, but he couldn't and it was killing him.

They needed to talk though and he could see on her face that it couldn't wait. He nodded down the hall and motioned for her to follow him. He walked until he saw an empty room at the end of the hall. He looked around to make sure they were alone before grabbing her hand and pulling her inside.

Once safely across the threshold she tried to wrangle her hand from his, but he held it firmly. He gathered her in his arms and she pressed her face into his chest. He could feel the anger in her body, in the way she held onto him. He moved his hand up and down her back to comfort her. They stood there like that for a minute, until he found the words to speak.

"Livi, baby, I'm sorry about this," he wasn't sure what to say to make this better.

She shook her head no, "I don't like this Fitz. I don't like **her**. She's doing this on purpose."

"Well I don't like her either, so we have that in common," he tried to joke lightheartedly.

She withdrew herself from his arms and shot him a look that told him that now was not a good time for joking.

He sighed, "Olivia, I'm really trying here."

"I know," she sounded defeated. He hated hearing that in her voice.

He closed the distance between them again, needing to be close to her. He took her face in his hands, trying to read her eyes and finding a mix between rage and hurt. He kissed her lips and his heart sunk when she didn't kiss him back.

It was worse than he thought.

She turned her head, "I think I'm gonna go."

He released her face, suddenly worried, "Where are you going?"

She turned back to him, "Home...It's probably best that I don't stay."

"Okay," he felt a little bit better at hearing those words. "Believe me, I'm going to handle this, I'm not going to let her get away with this," he said cupping her face. "Livi...," he tried to make eye contact but she cast her eyes down.

"I'm going to go," she stopped him before he could say anything else. They were already chancing it going missing together, if everyone returned to their seats he couldn't risk someone linking their disappearances.

"Alright," he kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at home."

She slipped out of the door wordlessly and he sighed.

He waited some minutes in order to space out their departure from the room and found himself getting angrier by the second. Olivia, his Livi, was upset with him because another woman was hanging all over him and she wouldn't back off, and he couldn't say he didn't understand why.

He would have probably pulverized the guy who attempted only a fraction of what Professor Tanner had pulled tonight. The woman was making his life unnecessarily difficult. With the Mellie situation on his plate, he had been neglecting to deal with her altogether, but now that he had a plan formulated, it was past time he spoke with Professor Tanner face to face before things went any further.

When Fitz reentered the hall he was seeing red. He had had beyond enough with her antics. He had never seen Olivia like that before and he hated that he had been the cause of it, no matter how much he tried to avoid the conflict.

He spotted Professor Tanner standing by the punch bowl and approached her casually and with a genial tone to avoid drawing attention to them.

"I need to speak to you," he motioned towards the doors, "in the hallway."

"Okay," she smiled widely, following him out easily.

He turned on his heels to face her as soon as the door was shut behind them.

"This has got to to stop."

"What?" she asked with a silly smile on her face that he desperately wanted to wipe off.

"**What**?" he huffed. "_What_?" he chuckled at the ridiculousness of it, softly at first and then harder until he was full on laughing. "Are you completely mental? What is that you _want_ from me?"

"Fitz, I-"

"You do **not** call me that. We are **not** friends, we are **not** dating, you do _not_ know me by any stretch of the imagination. I am Professor Grant to you. We are co-workers. That is it and **all** we ever will be, and we're barely that. We just happen to work in the same department with offices in the same wing. There is no real reason for us to interact. So on that note, stop coming by my office. Please. I'm begging you at this point. I don't know if you think I'm playing hard to get, or if no means yes in your world, but I'm not entertaining this any more. This is your final warning. Sexual harassment works both ways, you know."

"I thought you had a girlfriend," she responded incredulously, completely ignoring his entire rant.

"What?" he growled, not following her train of thought.

"You said you had a girlfriend and she wouldn't be here tonight, but you have lipgloss on your lapel. That wasn't there before," she pointed out.

"Back **off**," he snarled as he turned on his heels and left her standing there dumbfounded.

* * *

Fitz fumbled with his keys in the door. The scenes with Olivia, Professor Tanner and the wine spritzers clearly impeding his motor skills. He was worried about what would be waiting for him on the other side of the doorway. When he finally managed to get the door open, she was sitting on the tiny love seat in the living room wearing just his navy t-shirt, waiting for him.

"Hi," he said softly, closing the door behind him.

"Hi," she stood and tried to smile at him. "Fitz, I..," she started in an apologetic tone, her voice shaking.

He went to her and pulled her back down onto the small sofa. "Livi," he whispered as he stroked her hair softly. He was just happy that she wasn't icing him out anymore.

"Baby, I'm sorry," she apologized with her face in his shoulder.

"You don't have to-"

"No, let me finish," she stopped him. "I do have to apologize...I was wrong. That was really immature of me, and I didn't mean to be so..._stupid_."

"Livi, it's fine. If the shoe were on the other foot, I don't know if I could've stopped myself from making a real scene."

"I just, I don't," she was becoming frustrated with the words that she couldn't find to express herself. "Fitz, I don't want to lose you...I don't want to push you away by making a big deal over stupid stuff. It's just, seeing her all over you. I was just...furious. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Olivia, you could never lose me, do you hear me? _Never_. I love you." He pecked her lips, "I. Love. You. You're all I think about."

She smiled and hesitated,"Fitz...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who was the last person you were with...before me?"

He was taken aback, "Where is this coming from?"

"I dont know...Just curious," she eyed him seriously.

He ran his hands through her hair, "My ex wife. About six months before our divorce was official...so about a year ago."

"Did you guys use protection?" she ventured, her mind unable to stop wondering ever since she'd had that talk with Harrison.

"Sometimes," he answered honestly.

"Have you been tested since then?"

"Yes, twice. I have the papers if you want to see them. After I found out she was also sleeping with my father, it was pretty much over for that."

"Oh," was all she could muster, shocked by the tidbit about his father and ex wife. She also wasn't sure how she felt about him having been with someone else unprotected. She knew he was no wear near virginal at 36, and that he had been married, but somehow it still bothered her to think of him with another woman. Kissing her and touching someone else the way he touched her.

"Baby," he interrupted her thoughts, "is something on your mind?"

"No," she found herself at a loss for words.

He covered her mouth with his, desperate to wipe the frustration and tension off of her brow. He was hers, forever if she would have him, and he needed her to believe him when he said it.

She allowed him in without hesitation, returning his intensity, her hands desperately clutching his collar as if she was afraid he would slip away from her. He wrapped his hands around her hips to pull her closer to him as he laid back and felt himself teetering on the edge of the love seat. He didn't care though, his only thoughts were on kissing away her fears.

The next thing he felt was the floor coming up to meet his back.

"**Argh**, shit," was all he could manage as he hit the floor.

She stuck her head and arm over the side of the sofa, "Oh my god, Fitz, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just more shocked than anything," he chuckled.

She giggled softly, allowing herself to chuckle at his unceremonious fall after she knew he was fine. But her giggle turned into a full out hearty laugh and he just laid there smirking at her.

"Funny, huh?" he challenged her.

He grabbed her arm and swiftly snatched her off of the couch onto his chest. "Now who's laughing?" he asked, tickling her gently. "I think we need some real furniture, baby. This love seat is just not cutting it."

"We could go look tomorrow or Sunday, if you want. I noticed a couple of billboards off of exit 10 when we were on our way back last weekend."

He smiled at her adoringly. He picked up her left hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing each digit slowly while gazing into her eyes. He held onto her ring finger, "Olivia, You are the love of my life. When I look at you, I see forever. One day, _soon_, if you let me, I'm going to make you my wife," he declared, a promise.

"Baby..." she didn't know what to say so she kissed him, gently at first and then stronger. She lost herself in his mouth and she could feel his hands roaming her body. He was _hers_. No matter her doubts and fears, he came home to her every night and told her he loved her before he left every morning. _Stop worrying_, she told herself, trying to quell her anxiety.

He broke their kiss, "Do you want that?"

"Hmmm?" she groaned hazily, disoriented by his kiss.

"Do you want to be my _wife_, Olivia?" his voice serious as he searched her face.

"I do," she smiled at him.

"Good, because I can't picture my life without you."

She kissed his lips and his Adam's apple passionately as she undid his collared shirt. "Fitz, I need you," she muttered as she brought her lips to his muscled pecs. He never seemed to go to the gym but somehow his body was in tiptop shape. He let out jagged breaths as she drug her tongue over each grove of his chiseled abdomen, memorizing each line and dip.

"Livi," he moaned as she swirled her tongue around his navel, wanting to taste each inch of him while admiring the wiry auburn hair that covered him. From afar the cluster of hairs seemed a deep chestnut brown, but up close she could see the beauty of each individual hair, flecked with gold and reds.

She unbuttoned his dress pants and sucked at the hair that adorned his treasure trail. She released his engorged member from his slacks as she peppered his pelvis with light kisses, purposely neglecting his throbbing member. He wrapped his hand around his manhood, stroking it slowly as he watched her through hooded eyes.

She laced her fingers over his, wanting to feel the cock that got hard just for her. He was belonged to her and she needed to feel it. She needed to know that he was hers as much as she was his. No matter how many women he had been with in the past, she wanted to see how his body and soul responded only to **her**.

She ran her tongue over his shaft and he moaned louder than she had ever heard him.

"God," he mumbled breathlessly as he struggled to maintain his composure. It had been years since he felt lips wrapped around him, and the fact that it was Olivia was quickly sending him over the edge.

"Baby, you don't have to," he chewed his lip for strength as he started to stop her.

"Fitz...I want to please you. _Please_...let me please you," she pleaded. "Show me how," she added.

He could see it in her eyes that she wanted this. He gripped his fingers in her soft curls and guided her as she used her lips to take him above cloud nine.

She took him in her mouth wholly, tears filling her eyes as she tried hard not to gag. She could feel every vein in his engorged member bulging against her tongue as she strained to swallow each inch. He tasted salty and sweet and she loved it.

She sucked his shaft gently, trying to keep her teeth off of him as she ran her tongue over his tip. His eyes rolled into the back of his head involuntarily as he ran his hand through her hair to try to pull her back, the sensation threatening to overwhelm him. She could feel herself getting wetter at the sight of him losing control because of the pleasure she was providing.

"Shit," he moaned as she took him down her throat. He could feel her fighting not to choke on his length. He withdrew himself from her mouth and reentered her slowly, making love to her beautiful lips. She moaned as he drug his fingertips across her back and could feel himself about to climax at the vibrations emanating from her throat.

He wrapped his fingers around her neck and pulled her up to let their tongues wrestle. Nothing in the world compared to her kiss and he needed it, _now_.

As his lips consumed hers he ripped her panties off, his fingers seeking her wetness automatically.

"Mine," he groaned as he slipped his fingers into her overflowing canal. It was her turn to whimper as his fingers exploring her frantically. He leaned up to reposition them as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He sat up, digging his fingers into her hips so he could raise her tiny body and lower her onto his throbbing cock.

They had made love numerous times throughout the week, but he could still feel the resistance when he entered her, reminding him that he was her first, her only.

Her walls absorbed his member greedily, moulding to his shape immediately. She was made for him. She started to move against him, his arms rocking them as she rode him slowly.

He used his hands to guide her until she picked up the rhythm. Snaking his hands up her middle over her abdomen, caressing her breasts, until he wrapped his fingers about her neck. She opened her eyes slightly when she felt his fingers tracing the soft curves of her lips and nose. He loved the feeling of her on top of him, controlling the pace and guiding him to his climax. He dug his fingers into her shoulders, trying hard to bring her body closer to his.

This was the feeling he had been searching for his whole life.

She moaned in spite of herself, try as she might to contain her cries of pleasure. She could feel him deep within her, filling the void that no one else could. He wasn't just touching her physically, he was hitting a spot within her soul. She felt intoxicated as she rode the wave of her orgasm with his lips gripping her breast.

She smiled as she heard his voice float into her ears and he filled her with himself. "You're the only one for me, Livi," he whispered, his lips cascading over her collar bone, "The. Only. One."

And that was all she needed to hear.

* * *

Edison sat on the couch sipping his beer, listening to Abby hurl instructions at the television movie.

"Don't go in there you idiot!"

"Why would you fallll, you dumb bitch!"

He was over it. Beyond over it. He was over her drinking, he was over her boring sex, he was over her complaining. He had only gotten into this predicament because he wanted to get closer to Olivia, not to mention under her skin, so he used Abby. Somehow, he had ended up becoming her real boyfriend in the process.

He felt bad for her because although she was pretty, she had zero self confidence, and therefore allowed him, and others, to walk all over her. In fact, her submissiveness was the exact reason why this charade had been carried on for so long.

When she got drunk, she was a crap shoot. Some nights, she would be fun Abby who wanted to go downtown to hit the bars and pick up women to bring home with them. Those were the good times. Other nights, she would be boring Abby who wanted to get drunk at home and hurl expletives at the television.

"Eddy, _Eddy_," she prodded him.

And then there were the nicknames which he hated, most of which was Eddy.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," he hated the shit with a passion. It reminded him of some low class, unrefined hick. Edison was a dignified name, and he would not have it butchered so.

"Come on Eddy, why do you have to be such a poor sport? You don't seem into the movie," she slurred, already drunk off of the supply of arbor vintage she never let go out of supply in the house. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just wondering, when was the last time Olivia came home?"

"I don't know, and quite frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn!" She exclaimed with a smile. "I haven't seen her since we had that big blowout.

She eyed him suspiciously, "Why do you care anyway? The last time you two were in the room together she had you outfitted in OJ surprise. I hope you're not still obsessed with her."

"I have never been obsessed with her, _Abigail_," he enunciated, knowing that using her full name grated her nerves.

"Yes, you _were_," her voice was full of venom. "You would have licked the bottom of her shoes if she asked you to. I mean, God, is she that pretty?"

_She's beautiful,_ he wanted to correct her, but he didn't, knowing that it would escalate things before he was ready to take it there. "No more obsessed with her than you are, Abby. I was just curious, that's all."

"Right, _curious_," she emphasized mocking him. "Always so fucking curious about your precious little Olivia. She doesn't care about you, Edison. Don't think I don't see the way you eye her room, and look at her whenever she comes around! She doesn't fucking want you, so you're _**mineee**_ now, Edison. Love the one you're with!"

He was quickly losing his patience, "Abby let's get one thing straight here, I don't love you and I never will. You're a good time, end of story. I'm your boyfriend because the title makes you feel better about blowing me on the daily, that's it. Now remember to watch who the hell you're talking to in that tone. I think you need some time to think on things," he stood to leave. "Maybe, I will see you tomorrow."

"So, she was right! You **were** just using me to get close to her! I was just a tool for you! I bet the whole time you were with me you were wishing I was Olivia! What did you think, she would see you with me and be jealous? Come crawling back to you?!" she screamed wildly, her arms flailing in the air.

_Duh bitch_, was all he could think as he shook his head. "Abby, you don't want the truth. You couldn't possibly handle the truth."

"You asshole!" she screamed and he could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Cut the fucking dramatics, okay? It was a couple of months of fun, nothing more, nothing less. Quit acting like I promised you something. You got more trinkets and sex than you could have ever hoped to get otherwise. Be thankful for what it was worth." He turned his back on her to leave and felt weight on his shoulders seconds later.

_I know this bitch didn't jump on my back_, he murmured to himself.

"You are not leaving me, Edison!"

He tried to wrangle with her without losing his balance, but she had the grip of a monkey. "Abby, stop! Let me fucking go!"

He used what force he could muster to throw her off of his back, and she hit the floor with a thud.

He raised her up off the ground by her t-shirt, "Are you fucking crazy?! You could've hurt yourself, or caused me to really hurt your ass. What if you had hit the corner of the cabinet or the wall? You are bonkers. This is over, we are **done**."

She was still screaming his name to come back as he slammed the car door and was backing up out of the driveway. He was slightly irritated, but overall happy to be done with her. He just hoped that their little altercation in the kitchen would be forgotten in the morning. The last thing he needed would be for her hysterical ass to call the cops and try to press a battery case.

He sighed, _See what I go through for you Olivia_, he muttered into the air as he pulled up in front of his house.

"Derrick?" he called out for his housemate as he opened the door to a dark house. There was no answer, so he assumed he was downtown enjoying his Friday night. He looked at the time:** 10:11**. There was still enough time to change his clothes and salvage what was left of the night.

Edison ran quickly up the stairs to his room to change, kicking off his shoes as he opened the closet door.

He felt warm liquid drip down his leg as a figure behind him wrapped a large hand around his mouth. _Fuck_, was his last thought as his mouth went dry and he lost consciousness.

* * *

When he came to he was strapped to a cot. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized he was no longer in his room, but in the basement of his house. He noticed a dark form beside the cot, but he was dressed in all black and his face was completely covered. The only part of him that remained exposed was his eyes, the blacks of which glittered ominously in the moonlight that streamed through the small window.

_This man is definitely more foe than friend,_ he decided quickly.

He strained to scream but his throat was drier than the Sahara, so all he could manage to get out was a little squeak.

"You awake, Edison?"

He moved his head as far as the restraints allowed him to get a glimpse of his captor. "Don't try to scream or move, or risk hurting yourself. The choice is yours."

"Who are you?" he managed to rasp out.

"I don't know, and that's not really important right now. The good thing is, I do know who you are, Edison Davis. Third of his name, birthdate May 22, 1992. Father is the current mayor of Bridgeport. Graduated top of his class from The Lawrenceville School. Now, let's play a game. I'm going to list a few things and you tell me what they have in common: Alexis Smith, Donna Hague, Elizabeth Crews, Olivia Pope."

Edison felt his eyes widen at the list of names. He didn't know who this man was but he didn't like this, and he wasn't about to go along with this willingly.

He coughed, trying to clear his throat, "I don't know. They're all women?"

"Funny, but I don't like when people mock my game." He used a small knife to slice a thin straight line through the front of his shirt and pants. He used a hand to pull at the articles of clothing and they fell away from his body without a fight.

He felt a shiver go through his body and his eyes widened to the size of saucers at the wordless threat. This guy had sharp instruments and he wasn't afraid to use them. He felt extremely exposed and vulnerable in just his boxer briefs in the drafty air of the basement. He decided whatever the guy wanted, he would give him without a fight, and that included playing along with this game.

"Let's try that again."

"I-I used to date them," Edison offered to placate him.

"Date? So _that's_ what we're calling it now?" The man brought the knife up to Edison's chest and he thought he could see a smile in his eyes as the instrument grazed his nipples. He could see little fountains of red popping up where the instrument touched, but he felt nothing. He forced tears to his eyes, hoping to gain him some sympathy points, "Ouch, no, please, don't!"

"Shut the fuck up," the mystery man snarled. "I injected you with a numbing serum, so i know you don't feel anything...for now, at least. What were those crocodile tears supposed to do, anyway? Was I supposed to take pity on you? The same way you felt took pity on those women you forced yourself on?"

"I never raped them!" he gasped out forcefully.

The man brought the instrument up to his eyelid and made a nick, "I never said you did, did I? No, you like stalking women. Catching them unawares. Making them fear you and wonder if and when you might violate them. Cumming in their pillows...That's what you like, right?"

He felt his bladder loose again at the reference.

_How could he know? How could anyone know? I haven't told a soul about my rendevous in Olivia's room,_ he thought frantically as he racked his brain for the possibilities.

"You're wondering how I know that, huh? Well it's irrelevant. But that's some sick shit, and I'm sure deep inside, you know it too. How would you feel if I returned the favor? I could cum all over you right now, and you know what you would deserve every drop of it!" the man said, motioning to undo his trousers.

Edison shook against the restraints again before the stranger continued, "But I'm not a sick bastard like you. I mean, I guess I'm sick in my own way. But I don't prey on women or the elderly, so I'm still a step above you."

The man reached beneath the cot and pulled out a box and a pair of latex gloves. He pulled on the gloves and opened the box slowly, in such a way that Edison would get a good glimpse of all the utensils inside.

If his bladder had any contents, he would have emptied it on himself for the third time in less than an hour.

These were clearly carving tools, ranging in size from small to large, but the edges were sharp. The objects looked like they belonged to a medical doctor's kit to him, rather than some torturing thug's toolbox.

"Don't look so afraid," the man declared in a tone that told Edison he had a smile on his face and was totally enjoying this. "Do you have a preference for size?" The man asked as he pulled Edison's briefs down.

"No, please, don't, I'm begging you," he pleaded desperately.

"I'll take that as a no. That's fine. I actually have one already picked out, just for you, Edison."

He picked up the smallest scalpel in the box, "This one I call baby girl. She's a tiny little thing, just like your cock. But unlike you, she has fortitude. Right on the edges here," he pointed to the razor sharp edge of the tool, "I have something just for you. Some strategically placed venom."

Edison forgot the earlier warning and began struggling wildly to get loose, "No!" he yelped, managing to get just above a whisper with his damnedest effort. "No, No, No!"

"RELAX, you fucking whimp," the man growled dangerously. "It's not enough to kill you. Although, if it were up to me, you'd be dead tonight, you worthless piece of shit. Lucky for you, your daddy is a pretty important guy. Next time you see him, hug him real hard and beg him for some sessions with the best psychologist money can buy. If I catch you cumming in anyone's pillow, your daddy won't be able to save you. Anyway, I put just enough to hobble you. Let's see how much of a man you are when your cock can't get hard. Don't worry, it won't last forever. You might get your faculties back...in a year or so. Hopefully, it'll teach you some humility. I'll be watching."

Those were the last words Edison heard before he passed out.

* * *

When Edison woke up, the sun was shining brightly and birds were chirping gaily.

A stark contrast to how his body felt. Every inch of his chest hurt and his penis was throbbing in the most terrible way. He looked down at himself and he was wearing a t-shirt that he recognized as his own and basketball shorts.

He pulled up his shirt to see what was left of his chest and was shocked to find no marks. He ran his finger over his abdomen and he could feel where the skin had been cut and thus was puckered, but the slits were invisible to the naked eye, no bigger than paper cuts.

He undid the draw strings on his pants gently, as to not upset his already hurt genitals. He brought his face as close as humanly possible to it to observe any differences, but he could not see the source of his pain. He stroked himself to see if he could get even a little bit excited and found his penis unresponsive. He felt the tears welling in his eyes as he grabbed his phone to call the police.

He stopped when he started to dial 911, as he imagined the operator on the other end of the line asking, "_Nine-One-One, what's your emergency?"_

What was he going to say?

_Umm someone broke into my house last night and cut me up, but the scars are too small to see and that's why my dick won't get hard! _

_No, that wouldn't work._

The tears began to fall as he realized what a conundrum he was actually in. The story would sound crazy to anyone, and they'd probably throw him in an insane asylum before they started a manhunt for the mystery man in black with the venomous scalpels. The kicker was that in order for any of it to make sense, he would have to snitch on his own perverted ways. He laid back in the bed and put the pillow over his face. _Fuck my life, _he thought as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Did you like the chapter? Did Edison get what was coming to him? Do you think Mellie will be placated by the money? Did Olivia overreact about Amanda tanner? I'm curious lol!**


	15. Together

"What do you think about this one, babe?" Olivia asked as she reclined in the sofa. Fitz came around the couch and sat beside her, throwing his arms around the cushions and her shoulders.

"Uhhh, it's a little stiff, Liv," he assessed while leaning back into the seat. "I don't know. It's a little small, too."

She jumped up out of the seat and grabbed his hand, "You are worse than Goldilocks." She teased him about his pickiness, but she actually didn't mind. She was having fun going from store to store, sitting on all kinds of vibrating, reclining, futuristic sofas. Fitz had something in mind that he was looking for, but he just didn't know what exactly it was yet, so she was content to browse until something won over his heart.

She was excited about this outing ever since she woke up earlier that morning. She felt a bit silly about being so enthralled with the search because it wasn't really her couch, or even her home, even though she practically lived there. Ever since he had given her a key, he had made sure to make her feel as if his home was her home, too. It was almost as if he was trying to make up for the fact that she was effectively evicted from her on campus residence.

As promised, he had cleared out drawers for her, as well as more space than she needed in the closet. She had chuckled to herself momentarily one day when she came home to find his and her bathroom sets on the kitchen table, but then it had almost brought tears to her eyes. More than anything, she felt safe and welcome within the confines of his apartment. A feeling she had never been able to achieve at her aunt's house in Ohio, with having to tip toe around her uncle, or even at school staying in the dormitories. Living in the dorms was nice, but it always felt transient and never like a real home. At Fitz's, even though it wasn't truly hers, she was able to leave her own mark. He trusted her to style things and fix things around the house, and it gave her a sense of pride.

She counted her lucky stars that he was so accommodating and treated her well because at this point she was beyond head over heels for him. He could probably have anything in the world from her if he just asked, but thankfully he didn't. He made her feel like she belonged in a way she hadn't felt since her mother had passed away so many years ago. She loved Harrison and he was her best friend in the world, but the feeling she got when Fitz looked at her, held her hand and kissed her? Nothing could compare. Especially times like now, when they were outside of the city and could be themselves in public, not hiding or worrying about who was watching.

"Liv, I think we found it," he said excitedly, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Fitz, it's so..._red_," she chuckled as she focused her attention in the direction he was staring. It was **very** red, fire engine red to be exact, but it was beautiful. She could tell, even from a distance, that it was crafted from quality Italian leather. The sectional was long and the angles softened to modernize the sofa, the couch accented with a side sofa and large ottoman.

"I know," he agreed, plopping onto the couch, "not quite the color we had in mind. But the pop of red would actually look kind of cool against the gray walls." He looked down at the tag, "Not a bad price, either."

A small, graying man appeared in front of them out of the blue, "Sorry to eavesdrop, but I saw you two looking at this beautiful selection, and I felt I should tell you it's on sale. Five hundred dollars off of the tagged price, and free same day delivery. We'll have our service van follow you home!" he smiled brightly, clearly intent on closing the deal.

Olivia looked it over carefully, "The color is a little off putting at first, but it's grown on me in the last thirty seconds."

Fitz looked at his watch, "Alright, well the final yay or nay is up to you. I have to go to that business meeting I was telling you about soon, so this is probably the last store for the day. Are we taking the plunge?"

"Let's do it," she beamed at him.

They had an easy commute the twenty minutes back into Boston, the truck which held their new purchase trailing them closely. The moving men set up quickly and even took away his old love seat at no additional cost. He was glad to have a living room he could actually be proud to have company in, but a part of him would miss the little sofa because he and Olivia had made many memories on it. Once he got finished tipping and thanking the helpers, it was already time for him to leave to meet up with Mellie.

"Alright, Livi," he grabbed his briefcase and gathered his things in preparation to go, "I should be back in an hour, or so."

She walked over to help him with his jacket, "Hurry up back."

She latched onto his collar to pull him down for a kiss and he locked his fingers around her neck to deepen it. When his tongue ran over her bottom lip and he used his teeth to nibble it softly she felt a tingling sensation run up from her toes to her ears. His kiss was like the sensation of free falling, both exhilarating and terrifying. He knocked the wind out of her and before she could fully recover, his tongue was stealing what little breath she managed to recoup, and she loved it.

"I should go," he rasped breathlessly and she slowly loosened her grip on his shirt. "I'll be back before you can miss me," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

_I already do_, she thought before he was even out of the door.

* * *

Fitz entered the diner calm, cool and confident that he had the upper hand in this situation. For once, he was hellbent on beating Mellie at her own game and she wouldn't even see it coming.

He sat at a table in the corner which had a direct view of the door so he could see her as she came in. He was looking over the documents he had brought with him and mentally preparing himself for a showdown. Things were almost never cut and dry with Mellie, but he hoped this time would be a first. He was ordering a coffee when she entered and headed directly for him.

_Here we go,_ he thought to himself.

"Why hello, there," she greeted him with a knowing smile. "Nice to see you again, and so soon, Fitzgerald."

He didn't bother returning the pleasantries, "Have a seat, Mellie."

She did as instructed, her face returning to its usual scowl, "Did you have your counsel look over those papers?"

"I did, and you know what, they looked great."

She smirked, visibly pleased with herself, "I thought you might find it so."

"Yeah, except for one thing, I'm not signing them."

"What?!" she growled, leaning over the table, "Fitzgerald, you had more than enough-"

"Shut up and fucking listen for once, Mellie. The jig is up. I know that you're in trouble with Big Gerry and you need money to pay him off before he sends his goons after you to collect." He watched her jaw drop and it took everything in him not to laugh in her face.

"What? How could you- Have you been having me followed?!" she demanded.

"I was actually of a mind to give my dear dad a call the other day. Found out you have a little debt that needs paying and I figured _that_ must be why you're sniffing after this property again. You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to hand over what's rightfully mine. Not a chance in hell. But, you know what Mellie, I'm a good guy. I have a soft heart, even for scumbuckets like you. So you know what I did, I had a check drawn up with your name on it."

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably and he could see her mental wheels turning. "For how much?" she asked blankly, and he knew he had her right where he wanted her.

"Two-hundred thousand dollars," he offered simply.

"What's the catch?"

"The catch is that you leave me alone, **_forever_**. Consider this a final peace offering. You did put money into the property, so consider this a return on your investment. But after this, no more attempts to extort or blackmail me. Never e-mail or call me again. To be more specific, don't contact me again in any way, shape or form, ever."

He slid the papers he brought with him across the table, "Sign these documents acknowledging that you were the recipient of this settlement in exchange for compliance with a no contact order, or else I _will_ give Big Gerry another call. I _**will**_ tell him how you showed up here in Boston, bragging about how you screwed him out of hundreds of thousands of dollars and how he was too blind to see it. I'll tell him you told me about your overseas accounts accruing interest which he provided the funds for and that the measly 98 thousand he's been threatening you for is just the tip of the iceberg."

Her eyes grew wide, "You **wouldn't**! He hates you!"

Fitz shrugged, daring her to call his bluff, "Doesn't matter. You know he'll believe me. Big Gerry hates being cheated out of his bottom line and it's _clearly_ not outside of your character to do so. You may be a Grant by name, but I'm a Grant by blood. He won't believe you. Do not force my hand, Mell. You won't like what comes next."

Her nostrils flared and he could see the resignation settle into the lines of her face. "Okay. Christ, I'll sign the damn papers. Just give me the check."

"First, say it. No more extortion attempts, no more threats."

She rolled her eyes, huffing the words with disdain, "No more extortion. No more threats."

"Good," he smiled, sliding a pen across the table. She signed the forms and passed them back and he handed her the check.

"By the way, this entire conversation has been recorded. Show up anywhere near me again, and I'll give over this tape of you acknowledging your prior attempts at extortion to the law. Have a nice life, Mellie."

He rose from the table before giving her a chance to respond.

* * *

Fitz unlocked the door to their apartment feeling lighter than had in a week. He smiled to find Olivia in the living room on the sofa reading.

She looked up from her textbook, "Hey babe, how was the business meeting?"

"It went well, I think it's all handled. Now that it's over," he ventured, "I should tell you, it was a situation with my ex-wife."

She furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?

He went to sit next to her to explain further, "She was trying to hustle me out of a valuable piece of property to pay off her debtor, my father. She showed up here last weekend..."

Olivia leapt up suddenly, "She _**WHAT**_? _When_?"

"Last Sunday, when you were at Harrison's-"he started to explain.

He knew he was in deep trouble when she began pacing and rubbing her temples.

"Fitz, is **that** why you were acting so strangely? And you looked like you had been crying?"

"Well...Yes...Livi, I just didn't want to get into it because I didn't want to worry you, I-"

She stopped short, turning her angry gaze on him, "How _could_ you..._**Why**_ wouldn't you tell me something like that? You **lied** to me."

He felt the look of confusion spreading across his face, "What?"

"Fitz," she growled, crossing her arms. "You lied to me," she began pacing again, "You looked straight in my face when I asked you what was wrong, and said, and I quote, 'I think I ate something bad.' Nowhere did you mention your **ex-wife** showing up on your door step. Nowhere you mention that something was wrong, _very wrong_. You _**hid**_ it from me."

"Olivia," he walked over to her and tried to calm her, "it's not a big deal."

"Seriously? _**Seriously**_? You have a lot of nerve to say that," she glared at him angrily. He could see her bottom lip trembling and he knew this was escalating in a way he hadn't foreseen when he opened up about the subject.

"I didn't think it was necessary to tell you. It was just about greed, she wasn't really even here for me. Huck was helping me-"

"You had **HUCK** help you?! Did Harrison know?"

"No, I-"

"Oh," she interrupted before he could get a word in edgewise, "so you purposely bypassed him too, because you knew he would tell me!"

"Olivia, NO-"

"_**YES**_, you _LIED,_ Fitz! You are _such_ a hypocrite. What happened to 'I love you, share with me, you can trust me, I trust you, why didn't you tell me about Edison?' What happened to all of that?" she snarled.

"That's different, and you know it."

"Right. Of course it is. It's different because **I** was the one spilling my guts and **you** only tell me things when it can't be avoided any longer, or else you would never say anything. Like if that _bitch_ hadn't called the other morning, you would've just let me walk into the dinner completely ignorant. That's _wrong_, Fitz, and I can't believe you're defending it!" she was screaming now.

"Olivia, please, calm down, you don't-"

"Stop trying to manipulate the situation to make it seem like I'm crazy and overreacting, it's really starting to piss me off."

"Baby, I was just trying to protect you!"

"Do **not** 'baby' me, do _not_! Protect me? From what? From the truth? You think lying is protecting me? I do not need you to protect me, not like that, anyway. That is not love, Fitz, that's control. Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you get to control me!"

"That's not what this is about Olivia, you know that," he was raising his voice too now, and the whole situation was quickly spinning out of control.

"No, I don't know, so maybe you should explain it to me."

He was in shock and speechless by her tirade, "Olivia, I..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she muttered as she brushed past him in the direction of the bedroom, not giving him a chance to finish.

"Where are you going?!" he called after her.

When she didn't answer he followed her into the bedroom and saw her yanking a bag out of the closet and throwing clothing into it. Before he could stop himself he was pulling the bag out of her hands and throwing the clothes haphazardly onto the floor.

"Olivia, **_stop_** this. Answer me, what are you doing?!"

She breathed in deep, "I need a break."

"What? No."

"You don't get it, you can't tell me no. You are not my freaking father!" She stormed past him back down the hallway, forgetting the about the bag and clothes. When he made it into the living room she was gathering her jacket, phone and textbook.

"Olivia, don't do this, seriously."

She flew out of the door into the corridor, completely ignoring his pleas as she pressed the elevator call button frantically. Much to his chagrin, it was there lingering, already on their floor. She entered the vessel and he stood in the shaft, blocking the door from closing.

"Olivia, _please_, I'll do anything," he pleaded.

She refused to look in his eyes, "Let me go."

He could hear his voice breaking, "Livi..._**Anything**_ but that."

He moved towards her and she backed up, cowering in the corner as if she were afraid of him. "Fitz, **don't**."

He sighed, exasperated and angry, "Fine, then go."

He turned on his heels to his apartment, slamming the door with so much force he was sure his lock was broken. He immediately pulled the bottle from beneath the sink and began drinking. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there in a fog when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He fumbled clumsily for it, answering it before bothering to check the caller ID, "Hello?"

"What the hell is the deal, Grant?"

He pulled the phone back to check it and sighed, "Is she okay?"

"You tell me, what in the world is wrong with her?"

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he struggled to keep his voice even, "Harrison...please, I just. I can't right now."

He hung up as he felt the hot tears flowing down his face.

* * *

When the buzzer rang Fitz couldn't find it within himself to get up and answer it. He didn't know who it was, but he didn't care. He knew it couldn't possibly the only person whose presence he desperately needed right now because they never announced her anymore. He continued sipping the whiskey slowly, focusing on the burn in his throat instead of the ache in his heart. But when the ringing persisted he found himself growing irritated. "Don't they get that I don't want to be fucking bothered?!" he screamed at the empty apartment.

He pressed the buzzer aggressively, "Who the hell is it?" he snarled into the intercom with more venom than he had intended.

"Err, umm, I'm sorry to bother you sir," Hal's voice sniveled through the speaker, "but I have a Mr. Harrison Wright requesting to be let up."

"Send him up," he responded without hesitation, wondering what in the world he was doing here. Harrison was the last person he would have been expecting. He cracked the door open instead of waiting for the elevator to arrive and went back to then kitchen to his drink. He was downing the last of his whiskey when he heard the door close.

"Yo!"

"Over here," he called back.

"What's going on dude?" Harrison asked as he rounded the corner.

"I dunno," Fitz poured another drink. "Did you come here to handle me?"

Harrison laughed, "If that was the plan, do you think I would've announced my presence through the doorman?"

"No...I guess not." He sipped, eyeing him carefully, "So what are you doing here?"

"Damn, it's like that Grant? I thought we were cool. You didn't sound right on the phone, so I decided to swing by, check you out."

"Shit, I really am being rude as hell. Thanks, Harrison. I appreciate that." He motioned to a stool, "Have a seat. Want a drink?"

"Sure, what you got?"

"Seagrams 7."

"Quality stuff. I'll have a sip."

"Wait, how old are you again?" Fitz hesitated.

He snickered at the question, "Does it even matter at this point?"

"No," Fitz relented, passing him the bottle, "I guess not."

Harrison poured himself a meager cup, "So, how much of this have you had tonight?"

"Not enough. I'm in bad shape, Harrison. Liv and I...we got into an argument. It was pretty bad."

"Yeah, I figured as much when she showed up on my doorstep, livid but somehow mute. The only thing I got out of her was 'I don't want to talk about it.' I was actually calling to ream you out, but once I heard your voice I figured she must have gotten into your ass enough."

Fitz huffed, "_That's_ an understatement."

"Do you do this often?" Harrison asked quietly.

"What? Fight?"

"No, I meant drown your sorrows in alcohol."

"Oh. I used to...I've cut back on the drinking for the most part since I've moved to the east coast. To be honest, I haven't really had any sorrows since I met Liv," he offered wistfully.

He shook his head, "Grant, you need to chill out with the liquor and use another outlet."

"I paint, sometimes."

"Well, do that. Get your Rembrandt on, whatever you need to do, but the drinking when you're upset is dangerous. And quite frankly, it makes you look pathetic. You're going to kill yourself. You and your girlfriend had a fight, okay, it's not the end of the world. Conflict is a part of life and you need to find a more constructive way to deal with it. You can't turn into a blubbering baby every time shit gets hard," he scolded him.

"I know."

"Liv is amazing, I know, and I'm sure you guys will work this out. But even if you don't, life goes on."

"No, it doesn't Harrison, you don't understand-," he started.

"Yes, I do. I know. You love her. She loves you. But things happen, circumstances change, people leave. It is what it is. Either way, life goes on. All you can do is fight for what's yours. But I know one thing, sitting around the house, crying in your cups won't fix a damn thing. As a matter of fact, grab your jacket, we're out of here."

"I don't know, Harrison," he hesitated, "I don't much feel like going out, to be honest."

"Oh you're _going_, and you're gonna like it. We're hitting the sports bar. It'll help you take your mind off things for a bit. Do you ever even go out? I know you guys are all obsessed with one another, but you should also have a life outside of each other, too."

"I do," he responded defensively.

"Right," Harrison retorted sarcastically, "I'm sure you do. Well then, let's see that social side, Grant. We're out."

* * *

The twosome made their way downstairs and the fresh air felt good on Fitz's skin. The weight of the whiskey he had been hastily consuming earlier finally hit him on the way to the car as his stomach did somersaults and his legs felt as sturdy as overcooked noodles.

They jumped into Harrison's van and made the short drive over to the bar with a little small talk and top 40 music as the soundtrack. The van pulled into the parking lot and he lagged a bit behind as Harrison strutted confidently past the bouncer and made a beeline to the bar. As they slid onto the stools, Fitz took in the surroundings and noted that the walls were swamped with sports paraphernalia, the color of the wall itself peering through in small patches between jerseys and insignias. The overwhelming majority of the teams being represented were Boston teams, but the Los Angeles Dodgers also had a notable presence.

"Yo, Johnny!" Harrison called out to get the attention of the bartender. "Can my friend and I get a couple of beers?"

"Right on it, H-man!" the man called back, two frosty bottles sliding down the counter moments later.

"How is it that you're able to traverse the bar scene without getting ID'ed?" Fitz wondered in a low voice, so as not to tip off anyone nearby.

"Swag," Harrison retorted back with his million dollar smile. "And fake IDs," he added as almost an afterthought, "but mostly swag. If you carry yourself like you run the joint, most people won't question you."

"That really works?" he asked incredulously.

He shrugged, "Most times. There is the rare occasion when I run into a hater, but that's when I whip out the bogie Huck so kindly hooked me up with."

"Speaking of the man himself, where is Huck?"

"At the house. Huck is your quintessential loner, he doesn't do the bar thing. More than four people and the scene is overwhelming to him. I'm the kinda guy that needs variety and stimulation, though. I like to come out by myself, see how many people I can meet and just have a good time. I like talking to people. That's how I found this place."

"Can I ask you something Harrison?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Why did you come over? I mean, I know you said I didn't sound too hot over the phone, but why did you care?"

"Shit, Grant. What the hell kind of question is that?"

"I don't know, I just...I'm not your family, Olivia is. So I'm just wondering why you're out with me and not her?"

"It just sounded like you needed a friend. Plus, when she's tight like that, she's not much in the mood for company. That's how she operates though, she just needs some time to come down. Not saying that she won't be upset at whatever it is that you did, but she's a lot more reasonable and communicative once she's had some time to marinate."

"Oh..." he nodded, thankful for the encouraging words, "so you guys have gotten into it before?"

Harrison raised both eyebrows over his beer, "Are you kidding me? Too many times to count. It just so happened that we lived together and had a common enemy, so we had to stick together. It was crucial for our survival to stick together against my asshole of a stepdad, so sometimes we just had to get over that shit. But even still, she would be in my room, laying on my bed, watching my television, ignoring me! Isn't that crazy?"

Fitz laughed at the mental imagery, "Yeah, that's Livi for you. She's no pushover."

"And the sooner you learn that the better!" Harrison teased. "But yeah, that's why I came by. You know, I see the way she is with you. Even when I challenge her, she goes to bat for you. That's a new one for me. It's pretty much just been us against everyone else since forever. I can tell that she loves you, Fitz, no matter how pissed she is right now. She didn't even badmouth you when I asked what you did, so I figure, you guys will talk and get it handled. Plus, you seem like a cool guy, and from what I can tell it doesn't seem like you're going anywhere, anytime soon. No excuse why we shouldn't be friends."

Fitz chuckled, "You know for someone so young, you're really wise as hell, Harrison."

"That's cause wisdom comes with critical thought, not age." Harrison had his eyes fixed on the door, "Hey! Adam, Brent come meet my friend Fitz!"

The two guys joined them at the bar and introduced themselves. They decided to move from the bar to a booth and the three guys immediately begun talking sports. Fitz mostly held back, even with Harrison's consistent attempts to engage him in the conversation. But when they got onto the topic of the Dodgers, his home team, Fitz finally let loose.

From there they moved onto politics and current events, music and movies. Fitz found himself actually enjoying their company, and couldn't help but think that it would have been a great time were it not for the feeling of dread in his stomach. It was a constant reminder of the fact that Olivia was furious with him and needed a break from him, whatever that meant.

Before he knew it, he was hearing the announcement for the last alcohol call and his watch told him it was after midnight. They piled back into the vehicle and Fitz couldn't stop expressing his gratitude, "I know I gave you a hard time earlier, but thank you for getting me out of the house and talking some sense into me about the drinking. I've been knowing it, but it's definitely a wake up call to hear it from a third party. I'm feeling some inspiration to paint when I get home, try to get some of this negative tension out."

"See, now _that's_ what I'm talking about! Channel that energy into something positive. But you know, you don't have to thank me for that, we can hang any time you wanna get out. I'm always up for an interesting time. And like I said, Liv will come around, I know it. She might still be at my house, did you wanna stop by or...?"

"No, I think I'm going to take your advice and give her a little space. Until she's ready."

"Understood," Harrison nodded, turning in the direction of Fitz's apartment.

* * *

Olivia sat staring at her phone, hoping against hope that it would ring.

_But that's stupid, I told him I wanted a break and to let me go. I don't even know if I want to talk to him._ She groaned loudly at the paradoxical nature of her thoughts as she replayed their blowout in her mind.

"You should just call him," a voice called out from the doorway.

"Huck," she looked up, "I'm furious with him."

He crossed the threshold and leaned against the desk, "But you've been staring at the phone for over six minutes like you're performing a Jedi mind trick to make it ring anyway. Why not?"

She sighed, "I know, but...I don't know. I wouldn't even know what to say..._How_ could he, **_why_** would he hide something like that from me? His ex-wife showing up? Why would he confide in you, but not me?"

"Liv, you know I wouldn't have helped him if I thought he was trying to hurt you, or double cross you, in any way."

"I know and I'm not even upset with him for coming to you. I know you're great at handling things. It's just that he lied to me and it just seems like a pattern of him keeping things from me. Things that I think I have a right to know."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Somewhat...I think. Not nearly that articulately, though. I was in red mode," she admitted.

"How did he respond?"

"He said he was sorry...but he also told me I was overreacting, which overrides the apology. I think he's under the impression that what he did was warranted, which is even more frustrating."

"How many lies have you caught him in?"

"Caught? Just this one, really. But there was this thing with a woman that he neglected to tell me about until I overheard a phone call. So I don't know when or if he would have told me otherwise."

"Gotcha. I see. All I can say is when he came to me, he seemed scared. He was worried that she would get you in her crosshairs, so I agreed to look into it for him. He should have told you, though. It's only right." He sighed, "That's the thing about life though, Liv, people lie. People lie and convince themselves it's for the right reasons, and they disappoint us. To be honest, the truth of the matter is, no one tells the truth, all the time."

She sighed, "I know that, Huck. I just want him to tell me the important things. I want him to see me as his partner and not someone he has to handle with kid gloves."

"And you deserve that. My question to you is, do you think his intent was malicious?"

She considered it carefully, "No."

"Do you think he's capable of changing? Of seeing you as his equal?"

"Yes...at least I hope so. I need him to be."

He nodded, "Do you think it's worth the effort to try?"

She didn't hesitate, "Definitely."

He nodded again, "Then Olivia, maybe you should give him a chance to show you."

* * *

Fitz was in his study sketching aimlessly when he heard the front door slam. He looked at his watch, **1:49**. He exited his room, graphite pencil still in hand, and caught her as she was taking off her shoes by the door.

"Baby," he rasped, staring at her as if it had been closer to twelve weeks than twelve hours since he had seen her last. He couldn't stop himself from going to her, he wanted, no _needed_, her in his arms. As he closed the gap and little more than two feet remained between them, she stepped back out of his grasp and his heart sunk.

"I'm still mad at you," she whispered breathily, needing to keep space between them or she knew she would melt.

"And I deserve that. I was wrong. I shouldn't have lied and I want to give you your space to be mad, but Olivia, please...don't go," he pleaded.

She just looked him with a face he couldn't read, but he continued anyway, "I'll sleep on the sofa, I don't care, I just...I can't breathe without you here."

He saw her face soften for a split second and he knew she would stay. He reminded himself of Harrison's words to give her space as he fought the desire to scoop her up.

"Okay," she conceded.

"I'm going to go to my study," he was telling her as much as himself before he lost his resolve, turning and leaving her there.

* * *

Olivia tried to sleep, but found herself tossing and turning in the bed. She looked at the clock: **2:47**. "Ugh," she sighed. She had felt so tired earlier that she was sure she was going to knock out as soon as her head hit the pillow, but instead her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Fitz. The bed just didn't feel the same without him in it, wrapping her up in his arms and nuzzling her neck. She hadn't slept without him in almost three months and she wasn't sure she wanted to start now.

She was still upset with his actions, but the red hot anger she had felt earlier had completely subsided. As she laid there, she still wasn't able to find the words to convey to him how she felt. It was so much easier when she was talking to Huck, but being near Fitz somehow turned her to mush. She knew she had to try though, it was worth it.

He was worth it.

She slipped out of the bed quietly and tip toed down the hall, stopping outside of his study. She was about to knock when she heard the sound of his body tossing and turning on the couch down the hall. It was dark so she couldn't see him, but she could hear his body flop back down against the leather and his deep sigh. _He couldn't sleep either_, she thought to herself and it gave her some confidence.

She stood at the end of the hallway in the darkness until she found the courage to speak, "You up?"

She could hear him sit up. "Yes," he called back out to her in the dark.

She maneuvered off of memory in the darkness, making her way to the sofa. She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, not able to hold herself back from him any longer. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her, the knot in his stomach finally subsiding. He wanted to say something, _anything_, but he didn't know what. So instead he kissed her forehead and sat in the silence for moments that felt like forever.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, so low he almost missed it

"Olivia...honestly...I was scared. My ex-wife...Mellie's a live wire and I knew she was willing to do anything to get what she wanted. I was afraid of what she might do, and I was more afraid that if I told you that, you would get spooked and leave me."

"Fitz...how could you think that of me?" she asked incredulously. "You don't think I love you?"

"No, Olivia, I do. I know you love me. It just threw me off, seeing her here, with no warning; I wasn't thinking rationally. I thought I was protecting you, but I didn't realize how it would hurt you. I didn't want to lay an unnecessary burden on you, so yes, I did lie. It was wrong, but I convinced myself it was for the right reasons. Olivia, I'm sorry though."

"Fitz, if this is going to work I need you to be honest with me, even if you think it's going to hurt me. I want us to be partners...I need you to see me as your equal. I know you think I'm naive and innocent, and in some ways I am, but I've seen things, too. I've been through things, too. I know life isn't some fairy tale and the going won't always be easy, but you have to trust that I can handle it. You can't handle me like some porcelain doll you're afraid to break. Don't underestimate me, it's insulting."

He scooped her hand up off of the couch and laced his fingers through hers, "You're right, and I hope you believe when I say I'm sorry and I feel terrible about it. But Livi, I love you more than anything and I need you to forgive me. I hope you can forgive me. I don't want there to be secrets between us, and I won't hide things from you again."

She picked their entangled hands up and kissed his fingers, "I don't want to fight with you, Fitz."

"And I don't want to fight with you," he replied leaning back onto the couch and pulling her onto his chest.

"Just don't let it happen again," she scolded playfully, kissing his jaw.

"Believe me, it won't. I _really_ don't like being on your bad side. It was a hell of a day."

She sighed, "So...what did you do today?"

He sighed in return, "Drowned my sorrows in whiskey for a while until Harrison came over. He talked some sense into me and drug me out of the house for some fresh air."

She raised her eyebrows, and scrunched up her face in confusion, "Harrison came over? My _cousin_, Harrison?"

He smiled at her surprise in the dark, "Yep. He took me out. Shared a little wisdom. Met a couple people that he's cool with."

"Wow," she uttered, genuinely shocked.

"What? Is that weird for you?"

"No," she laughed, "it's just the last thing I expected you to say. But that's awesome. I told you he would love you," she beamed at him.

"You did, and I'm so happy you were right. He even gave me an open invitation to hang out in the future and I'm definitely going to take him up on it. What did you get into?"

"I tried to do some reading. Sat around, mostly though," she laughed. "Fitz," she started nervously.

"Yes?

"I'm sorry for screaming at you earlier. I was just so angry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, though. It wasn't right."

He pressed his forehead to hers, "Baby, I love you. You were angry with me, and for good reason. It's water under the bridge. Now, can I take you to bed?"

She grinned up at him, "For sure."

He wrapped his arms tight about her middle and hoisted her into the air. She shrieked with surprise and delight as he broke into a slight run down the hallway to their bedroom, tossing her playfully onto the bed.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers again, their noses lightly touching and their lips brushing against one another's sensuallly. She pressed her lips to his and clasped her slender legs about his waist. "I missed you today," she whispered, pulling back to take in his face.

He raised her arms over her head, leaving light kisses from her wrist to her clavicle, dragging his lips across her collarbone to kiss back down the other arm. He brought his face back to hover over hers, "I'm pretty sure I missed you more."

"Impossible," she ran her fingers over the curves of his mouth, causing his lips to tremble.

"God, you're beautiful," he murmured, admiring her features in the soft light of the bedside lamp. Nothing pleased him more than the sight of her full lips curving up to smile at him, her eyes wide and happy.

"I have an idea," he spat out suddenly, unwrapping her legs from his back. "Stay right here."

"Okay," she eyed him strangely as he ran off back down the hallway and returned seconds later with his easel and charcoal pencil in hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked him curiously.

"Drawing you," he grinned. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah," she replied, adjusting her position slightly.

"Alright, don't move," he commanded playfully and she giggled at him, but stayed put.

He got into the zone immediately, forgetting time and space, simply focusing on the light source and how it settled around her soft features and gave her an angelic glow. Her hair, dark and soft, laid framing her face, providing contrast to the stark white of the bed spread.

It was getting late and he could see her struggling to stay awake, but her earlier smile was etched into his brain and he used that for his preliminary sketch. He was almost finished when he looked up and realized that she was snoring softly. The clock on their bedside read **3:22** and he decided to join her in the sheets.

As soon as his body touched the bed she was turning over and snuggling into him. He felt his heart swell as she sleepily laid her head against his chest and slid her hands beneath his t-shirt to rest on the skin of his back.

He finally felt at peace.

* * *

Fitz had been sleeping tranquilly for hours when he woke up with art on the brain.

He exited the bed swiftly, moving to stand in front of his canvas at the foot of the bed, etching a few more lines before he was ready to transmute it into his colorful epiphany. He quietly carried the easel to his study to assess his paint supply and noted that he was low on blue and yellow.

"That won't do," he muttered to himself as he checked his watch for the time. Confusion spread across his face when he read **4:37**. "Shit, it's broken, again," he groaned to himself. It was his favorite Harry Winston watch which had already stopped twice in the last year.

_Time for a tune up_, he thought as he checked his laptop and saw that it was nine sharp, so the art supply store would be open. Conveniently enough, it happened to be on the same block as the Retail Affiliate where he could get his watch fixed. He went back to the bedroom and got dressed quickly and quietly.

"Livi," he shook her, "Oliviaaa." Since he had left the bed she had repositioned herself diagonally across the width of the bed and buried her head beneath a sea of pillows. He lifted the top one off and she groaned loudly, clearly indicating that she did not want to be woken up. He decided to leave a note instead, although he doubted she would be up to get it since he didn't plan to be gone longer than an hour.

Fitz decided to go to the jewelry store first, in case his watch wasn't a quick fix, then at least he could waste time in the art store until it was ready or he could arrange to come back later.

He walked into the store and was greeted by a young woman with a bright smile, "Welcome to Eastime Jewels, how may I help you today?"

"Hello, I just noticed this morning that my Midnight Automatic is malfunctioning. I was wondering if someone could take a look at it, I think I'm overdue for a complete movement overhaul."

"Certainly, sir. I'll get our Horologist Mr. Golds right now."

As he waited on them to return, he admired the other watches in the case, considering if it might be time to just get a new one. He was pondering the idea and walking around the jewelry casings absentmindedly, when he found himself in front of a breathtaking display of rings, one in particular which caught his eye.

It was a round brilliant cut engagement ring with a large diamond in the middle, surrounded by a dazzling bezel shaped in geometric zig zags. It was absolutely breathtaking. Eye catching without being gaudy or tacky, it was classic but modern, stunning and beautiful in a non-traditional way.

It reminded him of Olivia.

"Have someone special in mind?" a male voice called out.

He had been so consumed with the ring he hadn't heard the woman reenter the room with a tall, European looking man, who he could only assume was Mr. Golds.

"Oh yes," the woman interjected before Fitz could respond, "I can tell by the look on his face there is a special woman who has him gazing at rings."

Fitz smiled, "Yes. These are some beautiful rings, especially that one," he pointed at the object.

She swiftly removed the display of rings from the case and laid them on top of the counter. "You mean this one? Yes, this is from the new Harry Winston _Belle_ collection. A modern twist on the round brilliant cut, dedicated to Arabelle Huntington. The platinum band is hand crafted, handset with diamond micropave. The engagement ring and wedding band combined are over four carats. Have you two discussed marriage?"

"Yeah...only briefly though. It may be a little soon for rings though," he chuckled.

"Sir, when it's the right one, you just know," the man advised him seriously. "It is expensive, yes. But isn't she worth it?"

"Oh yeah, she's definitely worth every carat in the ring and more. But I just don't want to freak her out by moving too quickly. Honestly, I really only came by to get my watch fixed, I'm not quite in the market for a ring just yet."

"Understood. Just know that it may not be available for you when you finally become ready. Now, may I take a look at your watch, sir?"

"Sure," he responded, unlatching it from his wrist as they moved back to the other side of the store so that Mr. Golds could assess the damage. After being informed that he could have it ready for him in an hour, Fitz left to the art supply store to try to waste the minutes until his watch would be fixed.

* * *

As he languidly browsed the art store's vast selection of charcoal pencils, he played over the scene in the jewelry store. He laughed at himself, _What was I thinking? I almost let them convince me to buy an engagement ring, but it's too soon. Way too soon._ He was still chuckling at his overzealousness as he threw supplies into his basket, but somehow he still couldn't get the man's words out of his head.

_When it's the right one, you just know._

_It may not be available when you finally are._

Before he could stop himself, he was dropping his basket and exiting the store empty handed, headed back in the direction of the jewelry store.

He entered the store uncertainly, lingering in the doorway.

The clerk looked over at him with a confused smile, "Sir? I thought you wouldn't be back for another forty-five minutes, for your timepiece?"

The question hung in the air for a moment before he could find the words to speak.

"I...I don't even know what size ring she wears."

Her confused smile turned into one that could illuminate the room. He wasn't sure if she was really _that_ happy for him, or just thinking of the commission dollar signs, but he didn't care.

"I do this all the time," she beamed at him. "Don't worry, we'll take excellent care of you!"

* * *

**A/N: hope u guys enjoyed it, feedback is always appreciated! Do you think Liv overreacted? Will Fitz buy the ring? Will he propose!? Is it too soon?**


	16. Forever

Fitz made his way home with a toothy grin, a bag full of paint and the weight of the world in his pocket. _This is crazy,_ he laughed to himself, _I am completely nuts. But I want to do this, I have to do this_. He didn't know when or how exactly he would propose, but he had no doubts that she was the one. He hadn't even considered the possibility that she might say no, and he didn't even want to begin thinking about it.

When he crossed the threshold of their apartment the smell of bacon greeted him.

"Liv?" he called out following the scent to the kitchen, but finding only the cold breakfast she had left for him on the stove. He looked at the time: **12:22**. She must have found his note and made him breakfast since he said he would be back around 10, but he had spent way more time going over details with the saleswoman than he had accounted for originally. Afterwards, when they were finished, he realized he had to go back to the art store to get the supplies he had journeyed out for in the first place, or else she might get curious.

He switched directions, heading down the hallway to their bedroom to find it empty as well. Perplexed, he opened the door to the bathroom where he found her fresh out of the shower, in front of the mirror running some tropically scented product through her hair, clothed only in a small blue towel. She jumped at the sudden movement of the door and his figure appearing out of thin air in the frame of the doorway.

He immediately felt bad for intruding. "I'm sorry, I should have knocked. I just didn't know where you were," he apologized, coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

She palmed her face and chuckled, "It's fine. I'm just jumpy because I didn't hear you come in. Are you hungry?"

He kissed her neck playfully, "Sure am, but not for food."

She shook her head, watching his face in the mirror, "You are too much."

His eyes pierced hers through the looking glass, suddenly serious, "Livi...do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Hmm?" she scrunched her face up in confusion at the question, unable to follow his train of thought.

"You know I still remember the first moment I laid eyes on you that first day of class...My heart was thumping so hard in my chest I swore I could hear it ringing in my ears. I momentarily forgot the words I had written and practiced for days, which has honestly never happened to me before. I knew right then and there my life would never be the same again, although I didn't know how."

She smiled at him through the mirror and turned suddenly to caress his face, "I felt it too," she whispered.

He picked her up and set her on the counter, pressing his forehead against hers, "This bathroom holds a lot of memories for us, huh?"

She giggled at the thought, "It really does."

He cupped her face, "The last few months have been a whirlwind and I can't help but think that it seems like things have been moving super fast between us...but it just feels _so_ right. I never knew it was possible to feel anything comparable to what I feel for you, and I know you feel it too. The way you kiss me, the way you hold me, and take care of me and talk to me, I can feel it. Even when we're just sitting beside each other in silence, I can feel it...I can feel _you_. You were made for me, Olivia. Every day that I'm with you the sky looks bluer and the grass greener and my heart feels so much lighter. I know things haven't exactly been easy, and there will probably be more obstacles in the future, and I really don't know what's going to happen. One thing I do know however, right now, with one hundred percent certainty, is that I love you, Olivia. And I want to love you forever. I **will** love you forever, if you'll have me. I probably won't always get it right, but just, have patience with me."

"Fitz," she started.

"Wait," he stopped her before she could say anything else. He pulled her down off of the counter to stand before him, taking her left hand in his as he dropped to one knee, "The whole way home I was trying to think of the perfect way to ask you...the most romantic way to show you how much you mean to me, but I just...," he smiled up at her, "I don't want to wait, Livi. I think here is as good a place as any. Full circle, right?" he asked, chuckling nervously.

He could see the wheels turning in her head, "Baby, what-"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box, opening it to display the brilliant stone that was a small expression of his love, "Olivia, will you marry me?"

Her mouth formed a small 'O' and he could feel her hand trembling inside of his, "I'm not saying we have to do it tomorrow, or next month or even next year, but, I am ser-"

Before he could finish she was sliding onto his knee, her tiny hands clasping his face and her lips pressing frantically against his mouth. He could feel her tears, happy tears he hoped, falling onto his cheeks.

He pulled back for a moment, "Is that a yes?"

She shook her head vigorously, "Yes, of course!" She kissed him again, but pulled back to eye him seriously for a moment, "Are you...are you sure, Fitz?"

"More sure than anything else in this world," he assured her, pulling her up to her feet and turning her around to show her his vision of perfection."I have never been more sure of anything in my life," he whispered while running one hand along the hem of her towel and using the other to grip her waist. He ran his tongue over her ear and heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Have I ever told you how lovely you look fresh out of the shower?" he asked, admiring her soft features in the mirror as he slipped his hand up her meager covering to graze her lower lips, suddenly ignited. His tongue found the spot beneath her earlobe and he felt her grind her ass deep into him.

"Mmmm," he moaned as he watched her face in the reflection of the mirror, delighting in the look of pleasure that his hand and mouth elicited. He slowly unwrapped her towel, wanting to see and feel all of her. As the cloth fell to the floor he took her in.

"You are so perfect to me," he grumbled softly, basking in the soft curves of her hips that melted into her tiny waist, the hips that would one day bear his children. He ran his fingers lightly over the small, but beautiful breasts that he loved to run his his lips and teeth over. He melted in the sight of her long, elegant neck which was perfect for kissing and biting, and her smooth, velvety skin which was the most perfect brown. There was nothing that he would change, and all he felt while taking in her reflection confirmed that his earlier risk had earned him the most invaluable reward.

He ran his fingertips slowly across her nipples, watching her chew her lip at the sensation. He edged them up closer to the counter of the sink, lacing his fingers between hers and placing them on the surface as he bent her over it. He brought his lips to the back of her neck, running his tongue over its length and moving slowly down to kiss her shoulders. He continued softly down the small of her back, gently nipping the satiny skin as he made his way down to her ass, swirling his tongue over his playful bites. He ran his hands over her ass and gave it a squeeze as he came up for air, "Can I taste you Livi?"

"Yes," she moaned back huskily.

He knew she wanted him and that he didn't need to ask, but he loved the sound of her voice granting him permission. He kissed her cheeks one more time before he slid his tongue lightly across her folds, thumbing her bottom simultaneously. He felt himself straining against his pants, desperate for release when she whimpered and arched her back, forcing his tongue deeper inside of her.

"You love this baby, don't you," he whispered against her clit, knowing she would never be able to decipher his words, but the vibrations would drive her mad. He sucked at her hungrily, his hands moving to grip her hips as she moved back against him, riding his face.

"Fitz," she moaned as he nibbled at her soft bud and licked at it eagerly. When she slammed her hand against the countertop he knew it was over, and nanoseconds later his nose and mouth were drenched with her pleasure. He ran his tongue over her folds one more time to make sure he didn't miss a drop and could feel her body still rippling from the magnitude of her orgasm.

He turned her around to him slowly so that he could kiss her, allowing her to taste the sweetness of herself. He set her back on the counter for a moment so he could grab a washcloth to wipe her down. When he was finished he picked up the small black box that had fallen onto the floor in their throes of passion. He stood in front of her, taking her hand in his so he could slide the ring onto her petite finger. It was a perfect fit. She smiled and draped her arms about his neck and he hoisted her into the air, carrying her into the bedroom.

She nuzzled into his neck, kissing him lightly, "You know you don't have to carry me all time."

"But I like to," he grinned at her.

She kissed his neck, "I like you to, too."

He laid them on the bed and she began unbuttoning his shirt. He stared up at her adoringly, watching her care for him.

"What kind of wedding do you want to have?" he asked, not knowing himself exactly where the question came from.

"I don't know..." she looked at him earnestly. "I've never even thought about it, really."

"Never?" he asked incredulously.

"Never," she laughed. "I just never saw it in the cards for myself."

"Wow, I thought all women dreamed about their wedding day."

She rolled her eyes, "That is such a stereotype, Fitz."

He smiled at that, "Yeah, I guess it is, but it's usually true. You're not like most women, anyhow. But now that we're on the subject, is there something special you would want to do?"

"I really don't know, I can't think of anything off the top of my head. I feel like having some big ceremony would be kind of a waste since I don't really have much family or friends besides Huck and Harrison," she remarked candidly, and as soon as the words left her mouth, a sense of sadness welled up inside her. Although she had always known the truth of the matter in her heart, speaking the words aloud bothered her. The fact that she had no real family and no place to go home to after graduating had frightened her until meeting Fitz, and she had dreaded the day when she had to leave Harvard.

"Babe, it's not a waste if that's what you want," he said, thumbing her chin. "It doesn't matter if there are four hundred people or just four, it would still be special."

"Yeah...I just wish my mom could be there," the words tumbled out before she could smush them down. She hated that feeling of being out of control, of wanting something she could never have, but on special occasions like birthdays and graduations, and now and impending wedding, her absence was like a hole in the heart.

"She will be, in spirit, at least. I know if she was alive she would not miss this day for anything. I wish I could have met her...She must have been amazing to produce someone as special as you. I wonder if she would have liked me."

"Oh, she would have loved you. When I was little she told me, 'Liv marry a teacher. They're kind, compassionate and patient by nature,'" she laughed at the thought.

"Smart woman, huh?" he smirked.

"Yep, except it might have had something to do with the fact that she was dating my fourth grade teacher at the time, but that's a story for another day," she giggled.

"Haha, wow. I bet you got to be the board monitor every day then." He paused for a moment, "You never really talk about her, Livi," he brushed a stray hair from her face, "what was she like?"

Olivia sighed wistfully, "She was funny, and brilliant and just plain amazing. Always trying to fix people's problems and helping others. She had her faults, but who doesn't. She was like my best friend...I've never showed you my book, have I?"

"No, he replied, "May I see?"

She grinned, leaping off of the bed and shuffling quickly over to the closet. He could hear her moving things around and then in a flash she was back on the bed with a small red photograph book.

They flipped through the images together, Olivia weaving a descriptive narrative between the photos that illustrated a close, loving bond between the mother and daughter. He could see her eyes begin to gloss over and her voice dripped with nostalgia as she painted him a clearer picture of her early childhood. He held her in his arms firmly to remind her that even though she was reliving her loss, she wasn't alone. He marveled at the pictures, beginning with captures of Olivia as an infant in her mother's arms, toddler bath photos, school plays and everything in between.

He threw his head back with laughter when she turned to a page that she showed her and a little boy sitting the bathroom, naked and covered from head to toe in globs of Vaseline. "Oh my god," he exclaimed in recognition, "is that Harrison?"

"Yup, and I can't believe how well I remember this day even though I couldn't have been more than like, five. It was totally his idea, he said it would make us invisible like some cartoon we had been watching," she laughed, shaking her head at the memory."

"Persuasive even at three, huh?"

"Especially at three! When my mom found us, oh lord, she was furious at first, but she couldn't stop laughing, either."

"That's hilarious. I guess you two have always been partners in crime. What do you think he'll think of us being engaged?"

"I don't know how he'll feel, but hopefully he'll be happy for us."

"Me too...but if he's not?"

"If he's not then...that's something he and I will have to work on, but I want this, Fitz. It wouldn't matter to me if it was just the two of us in a courthouse somewhere. Just as long as it means I get to spend my life with you."

He beamed at her, "If that's the case, we could go down to city hall and be married tomorrow."

"But baby," she laughed, "you work there."

"Yeah...I forgot about that part. But we could look online for an officiant and probably get fit in by the end of the week. Pick someplace nice and just do it. I can take off Friday, and next week is spring break. I can be out of the office until Thursday, so we can have a quick honeymoon," a smile widened across his face as the plan came to him effortlessly.

"Where would you want to go?" she asked.

"Someplace warm," he answered quickly, missing the relative warmth of the California winters.

"What about Costa Rica?" she offered, "It's only six hours away."

"I love that idea. Why there, though?"

"Kind of random, but Harrison and I used to talk about visiting the rainforests there in high school."

He paused for a moment, "Why don't we ask them to come?"

"On our _honeymoon_?" she asked, surprised.

"I know it sounds crazy, a little non traditional, but we are in a lot of other ways, too. They've been an invaluable help the past few months to me, to us. It would be a thank you."

She smiled, "I love that idea." She kissed him, "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"If anyone is lucky, it's me. How about we invite them over for dinner, tell them the good news and see it they're up for an adventure? They could act as our witnesses."

"Let's do it."

* * *

They were sitting around the dining room table listening to Harrison's tale about a date gone terribly wrong over dinner, when after a round of hearty laughter there was a moment of silence and Huck took that moment to speak up.

"So, what did you guys want to talk to us about?" he asked in his straightforward fashion, never one to beat around the bush.

Olivia gave Fitz a bashful smirk and he knew he would be taking the lead on this one.

"Guys, I just wanted to say thanks for everything." He cleared his throat, "I know we haven't been knowing each other very long, but I appreciate you welcoming me with open arms. I was wondering if you guys had anything planned for spring break, beginning this Friday?"

"Nope," they replied in unison.

"Well, we want you guys to join us for a few days in Costa Rica...for our honeymoon."

Harrison was sipping his water but choked at those words, spluttering water all over his place setting. Huck patted him on the back, and laughed at his misstep.

"On your, _**what**_?" he rasped.

"Our honeymoon. I asked Olivia to marry me this afternoon and she said yes. We decided to schedule a quick ceremony with an officiant for this Friday, and then fly out to Costa Rica in the afternoon. We would be overjoyed if you guys would be our witnesses and join us on our travels."

Harrison's mouth gaped open while an unusually wide smile spread across Huck's face.

A moment passed before anyone spoke.

"You fuckers are crazy," Huck laughed, "but I'm so down."

Harrison looked from Olivia to Fitz and then back to Olivia, and she could see the smile creeping across his face, "I guess congratulations are in order. I know you have some champagne around here somewhere Grant, break it out!"

* * *

Harrison and Olivia sat beside each other on the couch, watching on as Fitz and Huck battled on the Wii sports game Huck had brought over.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her in a low, even tone.

She nodded, smiling widely, "Yeah, I'm sure...Are you okay with it?"

He turned to face her full on, "That's a _**big**_ ass commitment, Liv. But hey, I trust your judgement. If you say you're sure, I'm sure. Fitz is a good guy, I know he'll take good care of you. It's just really wild. That was probably the last thing I expected! I didn't want to ask in front of everyone, but you're not pregnant, are you?"

She laughed heartily at that, "Harrison, _**NO**_! He just _asked_. I wasn't expecting it either. But I want this, I really do."

He put his arm around her shoulder, "Then I'm behind you, one hundred percent."

She laid her head on his shoulder, "You don't realize how much that means to me. I love you, dearly. I'm super excited you guys are gonna come with us!"

They looked up when they heard Huck's boisterous cheers and Fitz's ardent groans, making it clear who the winner was. Huck was flexing and Fitz was already demanding a best out of seven rematch in the tennis game, while Harrison and Olivia just chuckled at the scene.

"I guess we're one, big happy family now, Liv," Harrison laughed with a smile.

* * *

Olivia biked her way from campus to the downtown area with enthusiasm on Wednesday afternoon.

_I can't believe this is happening, I'm getting married. _

It still felt surreal. It felt crazy and unreal and ridiculous, but she was incredibly excited. He had asked her about marriage before, once, but she figured it was mostly just pillow talk. The last thing she saw coming was an engagement. She had been waiting with bated breath for the bottom to fall out beneath her because things had been going well for them, even with their argument, almost too well.

Even though she had been excited for them to have sex, part of her was also afraid that once they did he would lose interest in her. She was afraid that he would use her up and throw her away in the exact fashion that her uncle had projected onto her in many a rant. She hated the thought of it, but she couldn't help but to think about the possibility, to try to prepare for it, just in case. But he didn't. In fact they'd gotten closer, somehow, since taking it to the next level. But still she had never expected a ring, let alone a wedding.

She looked at the time as she pulled up in front of the store and noticed that she was a few minutes early for her appointment with the personal shopper. She decided to check in with assistant at the register and a woman instantaneously appeared, "Hello, Ms. Pope, I am Linda, your personal shopper for today. I saw from your reservation that you have an important formal event this Friday for which you need a white dress?"

"Yes, I know it's a very last minute, but I was hoping you might be able to help me?"

"Certainly. Now this event wouldn't happen to be a wedding would it?"

Olivia couldn't help but beam at the mention of a wedding, "How did you know?"

"Well firstly, that _ring_, and your smile just screams newly engaged to me," she laughed. "I've been doing this a very long time. He must be a great guy to have you glowing that way. Are you two eloping?"

She chuckled, "Not quite eloping, but we're going to do a small, nontraditional ceremony with just a couple of family members. Nothing major, and I'm not really looking for a gown, but I do want a white dress. Something...different."

"Well you're in luck because we just received a new, edgy collection of alternative white wedding dresses which are all the rage this season. Let's go get your measurements and I'll show you what I have pulled so far, based on the questionnaire you filled out when you made the appointment."

Olivia tried on dress after dress for over an hour, still not won over by anything until Linda pulled out a dress that she was originally hesitated on showing her. As soon as she slipped into it, she felt instantly different, somehow overwhelming beautiful and sexy.

"I love it, Linda," she cried, unable to contain her joy at the find.

"Olivia, you look stunning. He is going to absolutely die when he sees you in this. Did you want to look at more, or-"

"**No**! This is it."

"Well then, let me prepare it for travel and get you ready to go!"

She returned to the main floor of the boutique to browse their selections as she waited when a voice called out her name behind her, "Olivia? Olivia Pope?"

She turned to find the source of the voice and couldn't believe her eyes.

_This bitch_, she thought to herself angrily, _What the **hell** is she doing here?!_ Her gut told her there was no way this was a coincidence, but she decided to play it cool anyway."Yes?" she feigned ignorance, "Do I know you from someplace?"

The woman gave her a trite smile and offered a hand, "Professor Tanner. Aren't you a law major at Harvard? I'm pretty sure we met at the dinner last week."

"Oh yes," Olivia replied, turning to look at a shirt and ignoring the gesture, "I think I do remember you. It's nice seeing you again, Professor Tanner."

"Same here, Olivia. You know, I've been dying to ask you, what brand was that gloss you were wearing? It was just unforgettable and I've been wanting to purchase one for myself," she asked with a knowing smile.

She wasn't sure where the line of questioning was going, but she refused to supply her with any details, regardless of how innocuous it may have seemed. "I have so many, I forget," she retorted vaguely.

"Oh, well, if you remember, please, let me know." She paused for a moment, "Aren't you one of Professor Grant's star pupils?"

Olivia froze, "Where did you hear that?"

"Well his and Professor Beene's star pupil, right? They just can't stop raving about you." She cocked her head and crossed her arms, "Especially Fitz, he seems quite..._enamored_ with you, one might say."

She almost flinched at her use of his nickname, "Really, now?"

"Yes, most definitely," she retorted without elaborating. The woman turned her attention to a barely-there dress on display beside them, "Oh _**sweet baby**_, isn't this just a sexy little number?" Professor Tanner asked, searching her face for a reaction.

Olivia just gave her an empty look, _I want to strangle her stupid ass_, was what she was thinking, but her gladiator mask never left her face.

"It's alright. Not really my style. I usually go more conservative than skimpy. But now that I think about your dress from last week...it seems right up your alley," she finished with a smile.

"Right," she replied blinking vacuously, "I just might have to purchase this today! Your hair looks amazing, by the way. How do you get it do that?" She asked reaching out to touch the mass of curls.

Olivia swiftly stepped out of her reach, "Please...I prefer not to be touched by strangers. And I don't _do_ anything, it just grows out of my head that way. No magic tricks."

"Well it sure is beautiful. Hey, now that I've got you here, I wanted to tell you, I'm teaching an ethics course next semester, you should sign up! I would love to have a brilliant student like you in my class...you come so highly recommended. You might be interested to know we use the honor code as one of our core texts. We go all over _all_ the rules and the consequences for breaking said rules...for faculty _**and**_ students."

Before Olivia could reply, she heard Linda behind them, "Ms. Pope? You're all set and boxed here, if you're ready. There are just a couple of details I wanted to go over with you before you go!"

She turned back to the trifle of a woman in front of her, "Well _Amanda_," she emphasized her first name, "please, take care."

She strutted back to the lady with extra pep in her step, determined not to let anyone see how much she had gotten under her skin, but inside Olivia felt sick. She kept her gladiator face on as the woman rung her up and gave her instructions on how to store the dress to avoid wrinkles and how to steam if it needed a once over, but Olivia could barely hear her over her own thoughts. Just minutes ago she was feeling pure jubilation at the engagement and impromptu wedding, as well as her purchase, but now she was nauseous with worry.

_What if she tells someone to spite Fitz? He'll lose his job, oh my god, he's going to be so upset..._

In her haze of happiness, she had completely failed to consider the implications this might have for his career. She tried to kill the anxiety producing train of thought, but it was picking up steam by the second. _She knows_, was all she could think, _she fucking knows_. How she knew, she didn't know yet, but whatever ploy this was, her being at the boutique, she knew was purely to make sure Olivia was aware that she was being watched.

_She might have even followed me here_, she worried frantically. She pedaled back home lifelessly and in a state of paranoia, watching the cars that trailed her carefully to see if the crazed woman was following her. She decided to take an take an alternate route which would draw out anyone following her, but also took an extra ten minutes to get home. By the time she reached the lobby of their building, she could feel the color draining from her face and all she wanted to do was lay down. She made it upstairs in a fog, Professor Tanner's antagonistic words still on her mind.

She unlocked the door and was surprised to find Fitz home in the middle of the day, propped up on the sofa with his laptop and papers on the ottoman in front of him.

He looked up from his screen, "Hey honey...What's wrong?" his tone changed immediately upon noticing her disposition.

She took off her shoes and dropped her bag to the floor, "I'm fine. What are you doing home?"

"My afternoon meeting was cancelled so I decided to work from for the rest of the day. I have my tux fitting in a few hours, though. Come here," he called her over and she moved to him without hesitation

"Sit," he motioned to his lap and she melted into him.

He kissed her ear gently and held onto her neck, "Where did you go?"

"I went to find a dress after class," she mumbled into his neck.

"Looks like you found something good, may I see?"

"Fitz, no," she chuckled, "I'm pretty sure it's bad luck to see the dress."

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that little old wive's tale. Did everything go okay at the store?"

"Yeah, it went great, except I ran into Amanda Tanner. It was like the twilight zone."

"What?! Did she speak to you?"

"Yes and she had a lot to say. Fitz...I think she knows, actually I'm pretty certain of it."

"What? How? What exactly did she say?"

"She said that I was your star pupil and she thought you were 'enamored' with me. She also mentioned something about my gloss at the dinner, and my hair. She dropped 'sweet baby' on me, trying to make it sound casual, but the way she emphasized the words...I just _knew_ it wasn't by chance that she chose those exact words. But how could she know you call me that?" she pondered aloud.

"Shit, we're dealing with fucking Sherlock Holmes here. It's my fault." He sighed, "She pointed out the gloss on my suit jacket that night of the dinner. And remember that day you called me in my office and she was there? Well my phone was on my desk and that's the name I have you stored as in there. The picture is you sleeping, but mostly your hair, which you pretty much always wear straight to school..."

"Except for today, of course," she chuckled nervously. "Oh god," she began rubbing her temples.

He pulled her hands from her head, "Livi, do not stress about this."

"But babe, there has to be a reason why she confronted me that way in the store. How did she know I would even be there? If she's following me, why blow her cover by coming up to me? She wants me to know she's onto us. What do you think she'll do? She wants you and I'm in the way. What if she tells someone and gets you in trouble? I don't want to be the cause of you losing your job. I know how much you love your job, I can't-"

"Olivia, stop right there. You are not, and could never be, at fault for anything that happens to me as a result of us being together. _**I**_ made a choice. I knew from the first moment I even thought about kissing you that us being together could have serious consequences for me, professionally. I chose you anyway and I would do it again. Every. Single. Time," he told her pointedly, punctuating each word with a kiss. "There is no turning back for me. I want to be with you. _Whatever_ the price. I want to marry you, Olivia. Unless you're having second thoughts because that's okay..."

"Fitz, no, it's not that. I want to marry you, too, more than anything. I just wish I could fix it. Maybe we could see if Harrison or Huck-" she started.

"No, Livi, you can't fix that I love you. We're getting married and we're in this together. You're brilliant and I'm not too shabby when I put my mind to it," he chuckled, "so we can try to figure this out after we get back from our trip. Going forward, we're a team. We have to put our heads together and get through this. Hopefully, with my job intact. But if not, we're going to be okay. I have investments and things, I can support us until I can find something else. But even if I didn't, I still wouldn't change my mind about this." He cupped her face, "Livi, do you trust me?"

"Yes," she answered him seriously.

"Are we in this together?"

"Of course."

"Do you love me?"

She laughed finally, "More than should be humanly possible." She reached up for his face, "I just want you to be happy...and I know your career is a huge part of that. I really want what's best for you, babe. But yes, we're going to figure this out, _together_," she smiled at him.

"Now there's the smile I live for."

* * *

Olivia stood in the mirror trying to apply her eyeliner but failing miserably. Friday morning had come quicker than she could have hoped, and her excitement had turned into anxiety. Her hand was shaking like a leaf and her she kept missing her eyelid. She sighed, "Well at least my hair looks great," she mumbled to herself. It was times like this that she wished she had at least one girlfriend.

_I am so frickin nervous, _she thought to herself as she paced back and forth, trying to calm her nerves. She had the bedroom to herself and Fitz was getting getting ready in his study so she was all alone with her thoughts. She was giving the eyeliner another go when she heard the front door slam, and moments later there was a knock at the bedroom door, "Liv, it's me."

She threw on one of Fitz's huge t-shirts and swung the door open for him, "Hey cowboy, don't you look good in a suit."

He embraced her, "Well you know I had to put on my best for my favorite cousin. How are you feeling?"

She walked back to the mirror, "I won't lie, I'm super nervous."

"I mean, I guess that's normal. It would be more odd if you weren't. It's probably just a normal case of the jitters. Or is something else troubling you?"

"I just...I hope I'm doing the right thing...Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

He looked at her with a face she couldn't read, "That's a question only you can answer, really. Why did you say yes?"

"Because I love him and there's no one else I want to be with...now, or ever," she answered without hesitation.

"It sounds like you're doing it for the right reasons. What scares you about it?"

"Honestly, I'm worried about the fall out at school. I think someone knows, and if they don't know now, they will soon because the marriage certificate will be public record. I don't know what will happen."

"You know Liv, I read in a book that the most passionate love always has the most tragic possibilities."

She snickered, "That sounds about right."

"What does he say about it coming out?"

"Basically that we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but it just doesn't sit well with me. I want to **do** something."

"Call off the engagement and break things off with him," he countered coolly.

"What?!" she uttered in disbelief.

"You heard exactly what I said. Call off the engagement right now and break things off with him."

"Harrison, I couldn't-"

"Then stop obsessing about shit you can't control. Unless you do what I just said, it's going to come out, one way or another, eventually. You can't hide it forever. You're just going to have to brace yourself and come up with a way to control the narrative. There are going to be obstacles, and none of them necessarily easy to navigate, but it is what is. They say healthy commitment exists not in the absence of doubt, but in the spite of it. I'm not saying don't think, but don't let it overwhelm you, don't let it steal your happiness. You do want this, right?"

"Definitely," she replied.

He grabbed her dress off of where it was hanging on the back of the door, "Well then go get dressed. Today is your day. Worry about the shit storm later. You know you always have the ace of spades and the big joker in your pocket if things need to be handled," he winked at her.

She grinned at him, "But I'm not finished with my eye make up. Hey, I know it's been a long time, but...do you still have those skills?"

"Olivia, no," he backed up, "I'm not eleven anymore, I am not helping you with your makeup."

"Pleaseeeeeee Harry, you know I wouldn't ask if my hands weren't on the fritz," she pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes,

"You're lucky you're getting married today," he conceded, rolling his eyes, "And you better not tell Fitz or Huck that I did this, either."

"Your secret is safe with me, always."

"And yours too, Liv, yours too."

He managed to finish her eyeliner and mascara decently enough in five minutes flat and she eagerly went to the bathroom to get dressed. The pep talk with Harrison had transformed her anxiety back into mostly excitement. She got peered at herself in the bathroom mirror and smiled, _He loves me and he wants to marry me, no need to be anxious, just relax._

She ran her hand over the dress before slipping it on, admiring the fabric of the Scarborough Paisley cotton lace over the layers of airy tulles. The gentle plumes of real ostrich feathers carefully placed over the full lace ballgown skirt was what had attracted her eye. The hand-draped sweetheart bodice which was accented by a creamy satin waistband and delicate lace-covered pearl buttons in the back, fit her like a glove.

She gave herself another once over before reentering the bedroom where Harrison waited.

"Olivia, you look _amazing_. I've never seen a more beautiful bride."

She beamed, "Thanks Harrison. Would you mind zipping me up?"

"It'd be my pleasure," he replied crossing the room.

When he was done he linked his arm through hers, "Now let me take you to your lord husband mi'lady," he joked.

When they walked into the living room Huck and Fitz were talking casually, but immediately stopped. Fitz stood immediately upon seeing her, his breath momentarily stolen from his chest. He went to her and Harrison moved to sit on the couch so he could embrace her.

"You look-baby, I-," he kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him nervously. "I'm at a loss for words, Livi. I am _**literally**_ the luckiest man in the world," he whispered and she could hear his voice cracking. He intertwined his fingers with hers and brought them to his lips, "Are you ready?"

She drew him down for a soft kiss, "I was born ready."

"Alright guys, it's time to go."

* * *

The ride to the hotel where the ceremony was to be held flew by, and before she knew it, she was being whisked into the beautiful glass enclosed garden. Fitz never let go of her hand as they made their way to the officiant who stood in the middle of the Japanese garden styled solarium beneath a quiet waterfall. Even though it was still March, the garden was in full bloom and beautiful flowers adorned the space.

The man wasted no time beginning the vows and she could barely follow his speech, although she repeated him at all the right times. _Please don't let this be a dream_, was her last thought before she heard, "Do you, Olivia Pope, take this man, Fitzgerald Grant to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she responded emotionally, and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Moments later he was instructing Fitz to kiss his bride and she was in his arms, the tears falling freely now.

He pulled back and looked at her, "Forever."

She nodded, her heart bursting with a million different emotions.

"_Forever_," she whispered back solemnly.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Did you like the proposal? Was a bad idea to get married? What o you think Amanda will do next? Thanks for reading and all the reviews, it much appreciated!**


	17. Honeymooners

The ride to the hotel where the ceremony was to be held flew by and before she knew it, she was being whisked into the beautiful glass enclosed garden. Fitz never let go of her hand as they made their way to the officiant who stood in the middle of the Japanese garden styled solarium beneath a quiet waterfall. Even though it was still March, the garden was in full bloom and beautiful flowers adorned the space. The man wasted no time beginning the vows and she could barely follow his speech although she repeated him at all the right times. Please don't let this be a dream, was her last thought before she heard, "Do you Olivia Pope, take this man, Fitzgerald Grant to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she responded emotionally, and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Moments later he was instruct Fitz to kiss his bride and she was in his arms, the tears falling freely now.

He pulled back and looked at her, "Forever."

She nodded, her heart bursting with a million different emotions, "Forever, she whispered back solemnly.

She felt almost drunk as they made their way back to the car and she was pretty certain that if Fitz's arms weren't locked around her legs would have given out beneath her. They were met with a barrage of congratulations as they exited the hotel, Huck and Harrison excitedly leading the pack. Harrison offered to drive back to the house where they all would change, grab their luggage and head to the airport. Olivia and Fitz sat in the back seat hand in hand and she felt as if every inch of her body was bursting with energy.

"Are you okay?" he asked squeezing her hand.

"Amazing," she replied giving him a small squeeze in return, "it feels like a dream to be honest."

He pinched her nose playfully, "Nope, not a dream," he joked. Moments later they were pulling into their apartment complex and heading upstairs. As soon as they were all filed into the living room, changed and ready to roll, Huck made an announcement, "Hey, before we go, we bought you two a wedding present."

"Aww, thanks, you guys didn't have to do that, just being here for us was a present enough," Fitz retorted as Huck handed Olivia the professionally wrapped, large, blue box.

"Well, we figured it was only right," Harrison interjected, "the only thing is, we weren't sure what to get. You two are the first of our peers to take the plunge, so we had to rely on google for suggestions. "Go ahead," he urged, "open it up!"

Olivia began unraveling the box delicately, hesitant to disturb the perfectly wrapped paper. "Oh my god, you bought us china," she laughed. "I love it," she said as she fingered the beautiful five piece set and accompanying coffeepot, creamer and sugar bowl. She loved the bold, broad, navy blue bands which wrapped around each piece and she couldn't help but to admire the craftsmanship of the intricately etched gold borders of the silverware which was inlaid with tiny stars.

Fitz picked up a plate, "Wow are these stars and stripes? This is pretty cool."

"Presidential china," Harrison remarked proudly. "There's insurance, too, since Liv is a butterfingers. I'm expecting a dinner party soon!"

She chuckled, "Thank you Harrison and thank you Huck, it's absolutely beautiful. I can't wait to use it."

* * *

They made their way to the airport and breezed through check in and security within fifty minutes. There was still another hour remaining before their flight departed for Costa Rica, so they decided to spend it creating a tentative plan for their vacation activities over the next few days.

"Alright, well first things first," Fitz began laying out the details, "we're all staying at the Four Seasons but our rooms won't exactly be near each other, so it's best we try and coordinate what we're going to do as a group before we arrive. Liv and I have a suite out over the water, and I would have put you guys out near us, but they don't offer separate beds in the bungalows and I figured you wouldn't want to share."

"No thanks," they replied in unison.

Fitz laughed, "I thought as much. So you guys will be up in the main hotel, but we're just a few minutes away walking distance, and there will be a phone in both rooms so we can call each other, too. Your room has two queens."

"Sweet," the chorused together again.

"Great, so we should land by five if everything goes as planned, and the resort is a twenty minute taxi ride from the airport," he continued, "so we should get dinner together." Fitz pulled out his laptop and the group began poring over the list of activities offered at the resort.

Fitz had thought of the idea to pre-plan because even though he loved Harrison and Huck's company, he still wanted to spend quality alone time with Olivia and he knew discussing it beforehand would alleviate stress or aggravation in trying to coordinate romantic time versus friendly, fun time.

After comparing interests the four of them decided to spend the following day's afternoon on a bird watching excursion, but to part ways afterwards until later in the night when they would hit the resort beach club together. Sunday, they planned to do a morning hike and afternoon kayak, splitting up until Monday morning when they would scuba dive and get lunch together. Fitz had a surprise romantic dinner planned for Olivia for Monday night, but they would meet up again for the final time on Tuesday to have a group dinner since it would be their last night in Costa Rica. Wednesday afternoon they would fly back to Boston.

"Sounds like a plan," Fitz beamed as their plane was just being called to board.

* * *

As soon as the taxi pulled into the picturesque resort it finally became real to Olivia that they were actually in Costa Rica, and she was on her honeymoon. They checked in and parted ways, agreeing to meet for dinner in an hour before Harrison and Huck were led upstairs to their suite and Olivia and Fitz escorted back outside in the direction of the beach.

She was delighted when her eyes registered the small abodes out on the water in the distance and she realized that they had to take a small boat out to the unit. Fitz had booked and finalized all the details of the accommodations and was intent on returning the favor of her birthday getaway surprise, so her excitement was growing as they drew nearer to the suite and couldn't wait to see the inside.

The huts grew much larger in size than they appeared from afar as the boat slowed to a stop in front of a case of winding steps that led up from the sparkling waters onto the terrace where there was a small table for two on one side and a couples' hammock on the opposite side. As the bellhop brought up their bags, they explored the unit.

"Wow, Fitz, this is just, _wow_," Olivia commented as they entered their bungalow suite, astonished by its simple beauty. The walls consisted of gleaming stained eucalyptus wood paneling and the roof was thatched in the fashion of a tiki hut. All around the room were strategically placed vases filled with wildly colored orchids. The living area was accessorized with dainty teak-wood furnishings, two chaises and a small brown love seat accompanying a double tiered glass coffee table.

Fitz plopped onto the sofa and threw his arms over the top of the cushions as if he had lived there all his life, "Sit, I wanna show you something."

She lowered herself onto the couch beside him, positioning herself beneath his open arm as he used the other to pull down a lever. She watched in amazement as the bottommost tier of the glass table began sliding into a hidden crevice and she realized there was a rabbit hole of sorts in the floor. He pushed the table over so they could get a closer look, and she peered down, gasping as she took in the sight of the colorful, tropical fish swimming beneath them.

"You can even feed them," Fitz remarked offering her a bowl off of the adjacent end table which was filled with fish pellets.

"This is so cool," she muttered, enthralled the school fluttering beneath them.

"Come on, let's go see the bedroom," he said excitedly taking her hand.

She was wide eyed when they crossed the threshold into the bedroom and instead of paneled wood in front of the bed they discovered an almost imperceptible wall of glass which provided the illusion that the serene expanse of ocean was in their room.

The bed itself was large and adorned with a simple tan bedspread and enormous white pillows, the width of it sprinkled with vibrant flowers and as she moved closer she realized the petals were arranged to spell out 'Mr & Mrs Grant.'"

There was a pair of double doors in the corner which she assumed led to the restroom, however the grandiose standing shower was located inside the bedroom instead of behind the doors. One side of the stall peered out onto the water and all sides of the glass were frosted over to give some semblance of privacy.

She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a quaint restroom with two mirroring vanities opposite one another and the toilet off to the side. There was another set of double doors in front of her and she opened them to reveal a small deck against a breathtaking backdrop. The space dominated by an oversized porcelain tub.

He sidled up behind her, kissing the top of her head as he pulled her into him, "Do you like it?"

She pressed her head back against his chest in a vain attempt to get closer to him, "I love it, Fitz, this is amazing," she replied earnestly as they gazed out into the blue that seemed to go on forever.

"I'm glad you like it. I rolled our bags in here if you're ready to change. Let's get in the shower."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled.

She followed him into the bedroom and Fitz sat on the bed and began to undress as she rifled in her bag for something lighter to change into. It was just then when she saw the small pouch she had forgotten about in the haste of the day.

"I have something for you," she called out over her shoulder as she removed the box from the bag.

"For me? What's that?" he asked looking up as he unbuttoned his shirt.

She turned around slowly and smiled at him, a small navy blue box in her hand. "What's that?" he asked again curiously, his eyes intent on the box as she moved to stand between his legs and slowly knelt before him. She opened the box and a small gold band gleamed in the sunlight that bathed the room.

She took his large hand and grinned up at him shyly, "It's nothing even close to the beautiful ring you've given me, and I know they're supposed to match and all, but I wanted to get you something for the time being. Fitz, I love you so much it scares me sometimes, but I know for a fact that I never want to live without you. You amaze and inspire me every single day and some days I wonder why you chose me, but I'm so glad you did. I promise I'm going to be the best wife you could ever dream of and I'll always love, cherish and respect you. You are _everything_ to me," she finished simply as she slid the ring onto his finger.

"Baby," he whispered breathlessly, his words caught in his throat as he slid his hands onto her face. "It's beautiful," he managed to get out as he leaned down to kiss her.

She took his bottom lip into her mouth, deepening the kiss as he slid his hands onto her neck, pulling her up until she was straddling him.

"You already are the best wife I could ever dream of," he whispered into her ear. He locked his arms around her waist, never breaking their kiss as he shifted them into a standing position. He moaned as her fingers grazed his scalp, sending a shiver down his spine as he moved swiftly across the room until he had her pressed up against the outer glass of the shower.

He groaned as he felt her sliding down his body, "I'm gonna turn the shower on," she said turning away from him.

He kissed her neck deliberately as she tried to turn on the water and adjust the temperature at the same time. She was trying to move the dial as deftly as she could, but it was hard to think straight when he was kissing her in that sweet, but torturous spot.

He pulled the rest of their clothes off and walked her into the stall, pressing her up against the glass until her hands splayed haphazardly against the moist surface. She threw her head back against his chest as he sucked on collarbone and he clung to her body desperately as her hips ground purposeful circles onto his throbbing erection. It hadn't even been a full forty-eight hours since they had last made love, but he was desperate to be inside of her. His body was aching for her, craving fulfillment as if she were a drug.

He spun her around skillfully, his hands gripping her thighs in an attempt to slide her slippery body up the wall so he could angle to enter her. But with her tongue was swirling around his and her nails were dragging lightly across his nipples he was losing all sense of space and balance, not realizing their bodies were gliding down the slick walls until they were on the floor of the shower.

Her body was on top of his as the water rained down on them, the strong stream transforming her hair from the long, straight strands into the curls he adored like magic. Her tiny hands were on his chest pushing his back onto the floor and her lips were latching onto his neck causing him to moan as his fingers roamed down her wet body. "Your mine," she muttered into his ear as her teeth nibbled his skin temptingly, small bites meant to both arouse him and mark him as her own.

He gripped her slippery hips as best as he could, lowering her onto him as she used his shoulders to steady herself. He groaned so loudly as he felt her heat enveloping him that he was sure the people occupying neighboring abodes could hear him. He chewed his lip as she began riding him slowly, her hips moving in a quickening pace that was driving him closer to his climax.

He forced his eyelids open so he could see her, her skin dripping and glistening sexily in the glare of the sunlight. "God, I love you," he grumbled throatily as he watched her ride him, her walls clenching dangerously around his cock as her bottom lip quivered. He found pleasure in seeing the signs of her ecstasy and was determined not to let go before she did.

He moved a hand from her hip to throat, bring her lips down to his, "Come for me, Livi," he grumbled moving his hips rhythmically beneath her. She moaned onto his lips and he devoured them, swallowing her cries of pleasure as he followed her into the promised land.

She collapsed slowly onto him as they both tried to regain their lost breath and he could feel her heart beating against his chest. He rotated them so she was partially beneath him on the floor and out of the direct stream of the water. When she opened her eyes he was grinning at her naughtily and she couldn't help but giggle. It never ceased to amaze her what one kiss had the possibility to turn into, and he chuckled too as if sensing her thoughts. They hadn't even been in Costa Rica for two whole hours yet and she was sure this was going to be a blast.

"Hi," he whispered as he caressed her face, trying in vain to wipe the droplets of moisture from her features

"Hi," she whispered back softly.

"We should probably get showering if we want to make it to dinner, huh?" he grinned.

"We probably should," she grinned back, leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

Olivia wondered what time it was as she opened her eyes to the feeling of Fitz stroking her hair.

"Baby, get up, breakfast is going to be ready in five minutes," he shook her softly as the sun's bright rays invaded her line of sight. She looked up at him, confused to see him already up and about, the smell of his aftershave lingering on his skin. She could swear that just moments ago his body was peacefully nestled beneath hers, his arms secured around her waist.

"Meet me out on the terrace," he said kissing her forehead.

"Okay," she mumbled as she lumbered out of the bed to brush her teeth and wash her face, thankful that she was already clothed. After she finished with her face and teeth she decided that her hair definitely was in need of a brush. She was still wrangling with her unruly mane more than five minutes later when she heard what she thought was a guitar strumming.

_No way_, she thought as a puzzled expression crossed her face and curiosity took over, completely abandoning her hair to go out to see what Fitz was up to.

When she stepped onto the terrace Fitz was beaming at her, a dazzling bouquet of purple and orange orchids in his grasp. "Good morning, beautiful," he said with a boyish smile as he waited for her reaction. On the table in front of him was a beautifully set table for two and her eye was immediately drawn to the mouth watering serving of French Toast displayed on the plates beside two poached eggs, bacon and strawberries.

"Fitz, this is amazing," she uttered in disbelief as she closed the distance to embrace him.

He kissed her with a smile, "I heard French toast was your favorite."

Before she could respond she heard the sound that originally drew her out and just then she spotted the source. Floating in a small canoe just a few feet out from their bungalow was a middle aged man with a guitar and a young woman behind him, both smiling unnaturally hard at them.

He started up again, but this time instead of playing just a single chord, he queued up a full song, the melody slow and romantic, and the woman began singing along. The song was in Spanish, so she couldn't understand the words, but she as she gazed up at Fitz it was like the lyrics were being translated in his eyes, and she could feel all the original love and emotion she was sure the original composer was hoping to convey. She found herself speechless as he returned her gaze lovingly, and she never wanted to let him out of this embrace.

"_Forever_," he whispered intently, leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

They walked hand in hand to the lobby of the main hotel a little after ten o'clock that night to meet up with Harrison and Huck before making their way over to the private beach club. That afternoon the four of them had enjoyed bird watching together in the nearby forests, and afterwards Olivia and Fitz had spent the day on beach, jet skiing and relaxing on the soft sands before deciding upon a couples' massage and facials.

When they spotted the pair exiting the elevator they joined up and moved as a group down the beach area where the club was located. It was really not much more than a large roped off section on the upper tier of the beach close to where the edge dropped off so that it had a nice elevated view of the lower beach and water. There was a small, but full service, tiki bar in the corner and music, but it was nice. Even though the spot was brimming with occupants, a mixed crowd of people on vacation looking to have fun, they were able to get a good table rather quickly.

They were seated at a wide table directly overlooking the beach and the waitress immediately took their orders. The foursome accepted her recommendation and ordered a round of Costa Rican beer that was specially made on site. Before Olivia was even three quarters of the way finished with her drink she could feel it coursing through her.

"Babe, I'm gonna go find the bathroom real quick," she said standing.

"Okay," he replied simply, rising to escort her.

"I think I can find it by myself," she chuckled.

"I know, I just-," he hesitated uncomfortably, "you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

She leaned up and kissed him, "Sit, enjoy your beer, I'll be right back," she reassured him and he watched her hips sway as she moved farther and farther from him. He knew she was capable of finding it just fine, but he hated the thought of her traveling around the island without him. There were a lot of people roaming about haplessly, many of them drinking and drunk, and he prayed no one tried anything stupid. He saw the way men looked at her, even with his arms wrapped around her, and it drove him halfway crazy though he did his best to hide it. He knew it wouldn't take much get him out of character in order to protect her and he hoped not to be provoked.

"Hey guys, can we join you?" A voice called out, breaking up his thoughts. He looked up and three girls were smiling at them._ Oh lord_, he thought to himself as they pulled chairs over to the table before he could verbalize his hesitancy.

"Of course, always room for beautiful ladies," Harrison retorted charmingly, flashing his million dollar smile. The girls introduced themselves and he gave them a small smile but didn't engage, allowing Harrison and Huck to take the lead. The girls seemed nice enough but he didn't want to give anyone the wrong impression, especially Olivia.

_I wonder what is taking her so long,_ he thought to himself as he noticed over fifteen minutes had gone by. He was sipping his beer and laughing at one of Harrison's jokes when something to the east caught his eye. There was a petite woman talking to the man checking room keys at the entryway, and he could tell the by the body language that the guy was being flirtatious and the lady was shaking her head and crossing her arms, clearly not reciprocating.

"Shit, that's Liv," he mumbled to himself as he got a better glimpse of her dress in the light. Before his thoughts were even fully formed he felt himself rising to cross the patio at an urgent pace. As he got closer he saw her smile in recognizance and he felt his face doing the same in spite of his irritation.

"There he goes," she grinned at him, sliding past the man to embrace him.

He leaned down to kiss her and shot the guy a menacing look, "Is everything okay?"

"Sorry, guy," the man grinned stupidly, "I didn't know that was your girl. Should stay close to a pretty thing like her."

"Yeah, it's fine," she replied nonchalantly, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of their table, but his body stayed planted firmly in its place.

"Are you sure? he asked again, still grilling him."

"Baby," she called him softly and he finally broke his glare and looked at her, "Come on," she urged tugging him away from the man. She moved them swiftly out of the conflict zone towards their table and noticed the new additions to their party across from Harrison and Huck. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy mixed with irriatation as she noticed one girl had set up her chair directly across from Fitz's, even though his chair was angled towards her empty one.

"Liv!" Harrison called out, "you finally made it back!"

"Finally, right," Fitz teased, already feeling lighthearted again. "Guys, this is my wife, Olivia." As they introduced themselves he sat down in his seat and pulled her onto his lap before she could sit back in her own chair.

"Made some friends I see," she ribbed as she snuggled into him.

"It just kind of happened," he chuckled

Thry both looked up at the sound of Huck vehemently shouting 'No!' to one of the girls playfully, as they debated the quality of the Batman trilogy. Fitz wasn't sure if it was the beer, warm weather, or change of scenery, but Huck was coming out of his usual stoic shell and leading the conversation for once.

Another round of beers had come and he sipped slowly as they listened to them go back and forth. Olivia jumped in intermittently but Fitz was content to just listen as he drew lazy circles on Olivia's shoulders. He was engrossed with tracing the lines of her beautiful back, the feeling of her soft skin far more compelling than their movie debate.

He was obsessed with the sensation of her skin under his fingers, so silky and perfect. He felt so alive when he touched her and he couldn't help bringing his lips to the top the small of her back left exposed where her dress dipped down. She looked back and grinned at him, lacing her fingers lightly over his and dragging her nails across his digits and the crevices in between them as she shifted her ass strategically against his crotch. He bit back a groan as to not draw attention to them but he could feel himself growing harder with every light stroke of her nails. He squeezed her hand between his gently and brought their intertwined fingers to his lips to kiss her ring finger, giving her a knowing look.

"Guys, we're gonna go for a walk," he announced pulling her up to her feet and standing directly behind her to block his growing erection from view of the group. He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug and walked them in the direction of the lower beach which was sparsely populated. He stopped towards the end when he found a secluded spot.

Fitz pulled her down to the sand and she laid beside him horizontally, her head draped across his lap. He ran his fingers over her forehead, nose, lips until he held her chin in his hand.

"I didn't invite those girls over, you know," he explained without her asking.

She chuckled, "I never said you did."

"I know, I just didn't want you to think anything."

She sat up, "Babe, you're allowed to talk to people."

He kissed her, "Well you're not."

She grinned, "I'm not?"

"Nope, didn't you know that's what getting married means? I get to lock you up and keep you all to myself now," he said tickling her gently.

"I actually like that sound of that," she laughed softly as she pushed him down onto the sand and began heaping sand onto his chest playfully.

"Now who's all locked up?" she giggled as she started pouring the sand on more earnestly. "Don't move," she commanded as she began covering his upper body until it disappeared beneath the small crystalline specks.

He laid back, letting her work and she moulded the mounds unconsciously until she recognized the beginnings of a sand mermaid. Once she realized what she was doing, she started poring over the details and he watched her face as she concentrated on her work. After a few minutes she patted his neck in finality and stood to take him in. She threw her head back and cackled at her Frankenstein like creation, his blue jean covered legs juxtaposed to the sandy breasts of her half done mermaid.

"What? I wanna see!"

"Man, I wish I would've brought my camera, amazing! I wish you could see it babe."

"Yeah, it's too bad," he agreed, sure that he looked a mess. "Am I allowed to get up now?"

"Sure," she conceded as he raised himself up out of the sand, groaning like the hulk which caused her to burst into another fit of laughter. "You are so silly sometimes," she laughed.

He pulled his shirt over his head and slipped off his shoes grabbing her hand to pull her close, "Come on, help me get some of this sand off," he grinned leading her towards the shore.

They went out to stand beside a large boulder that sheltered them from view of any passersby where the water reached Olivia's knees and she began cupping the water and pouring it over his shoulders and chest until his skin was clear. When she was done she splashed his back for good measure, sending up a wave which wet up his shorts.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, two can play that game," he laughed, sending a huge wave over her head.

"Fitz!" she cried out as he escalated the exchange, leaving her hair and dress dripping wet. She stared at him expectantly but he just grinned at her.

She took both hands and scooped up enough water to completely drench his pants and before she could blink he was on her, wrestling them down into the water until they were both completely soaked, splashing and laughing hysterically in he darkness.

She stood and he felt intoxicated with the sight of her as she smiled down at him in the moonlight, dripping wet from head to toe with her dress clinging seductively to her curves.

She looked down at herself, "Baby, you can see through my dress now," she giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you," he promised

She reached down for his hand and he stood to tower over her. He leaned against the boulder and pulled her flush against him, his hand running through her sopping curls, "I love you, Livi."

"I love you, too," she responded with her head against his chest.

He pulled back so he could gaze into her eyes, "I just want you to know that I'm yours, here,"he brought his hand to his head, "and especially here," he brought her hand over his heart, "and always here," he grinned as he moved her hand to his hardness, his mouth devouring hers. She kept her hand over his cock, stroking it intently to match the pace of their kiss. "Mmmm, Livi, don't stop," he moaned into her mouth.

"I need you, right now," she breathed.

He didn't waste any time turning them around so her back was against the stone as he began hiking up her dress. He was extremely thankful for the cover the large rock provided as he lined himself up to her opening, his hands clutching her thighs as he thrust himself inside, taking shelter in his rightful home.

She lodged her head in his shoulder and he readjusted them against the rock so he could free one hand. He wrapped his fingers around her neck and moved her head back, "I need to see you, Livi," he grumbled softly.

Their pace was frantic and furious, his adrenaline rushing from the spontaneity of the moment and adventurousness of the locale. He felt himself spilling inside of her in spite his best efforts to hold back.

"We are _definitely_ coming back to Costa Rica," he mumbled softly against her ear.

* * *

Monday night came in a flash and Olivia couldn't believe she had little more than twenty four hours left on their trip. They had spent the previous day's morning hiking through the lush, picturesque trails of the Costa Rican rain forest and the afternoon kayaking over the waters of the secluded beaches along the peninsula which were accessible only by water.

As if that weren't taxing enough, her and Fitz had spent hours on the beach that night, kissing and talking until they were watching the sunrise. They had already made reservations to scuba dive with Harrison and Huck at seven that morning, so they didn't chance going to sleep. Instead they took a what was supposed to be a quick shower but turned into a session of love making in the shower and subsequently drug themselves to the cafe for coffee before their water excursion. They excused themselves from lunch, far too tired to eat and ended up napping in their bed until evening.

It was eight o'clock when their canoe came for them, the man paddling them along in the direction of the open water as they watched the island disappear behind them. They reached a sandy beach and were escorted towards a small canopied area where a chilled bottle of champagne and two flutes were awaiting their arrival.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grant, you are just in time for the sunset," their escort informed them.

They held hands and watched as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, and the moment the sky was absent of its largest star the man began leading them down a short path littered with rose petals.

When they came to the end of the path there was a small candle-lit table set for two, just feet away from the glimmering waters of the ocean.

When they were seated he took her hands over the table, "I love you, Olivia Grant, and I'm so happy that you made an honest man out of me," he grinned at her. "All I ever want to do is make you happy, and I promise to honor and protect you until my dying breath."

She coud feel the tears selling up in her eyes, "Fitz, I-. This is amazing. I don't even know what to say, I'm speechless."

"You don't have to say anything, Livi, I know."

As he brought her fingers to his lips, she noticed figures seemingly emerging from the trees. She had been so enthralled with the scenery and Fitz that she hadn't noticed that there were other people lurking about. A drum began to beat slowly, the momentum quickly picking up by the second and fires began to go up in succession, their poles spinning too fast for the eye to process.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe, not sure if he could hear her over the drums. He squeezed her fingers between his and instantly she couldn't bear the distance of the small table between them. She rose and he immediately pushed back from the table to allow her space to slide onto his lap as if he could read her mind. She draped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips onto his as his strong arms swallowed her up.

She pulled back to take him in, the light of the fire playing on his beautiful, chiseled features. "Thank you," she whispered, needing somehow to express her appreciation and gratitude, but knowing no words could ever be enough.

"Don't _**ever**_ thank me for loving you," he whispered back forcefully, his lips crashing onto hers again.

* * *

_I can't believe it's over_, Fitz thought as he looked out of the window as they descended upon Logan International Airport.

"Back to reality," Olivia sighed in his arms as the pilot came on over the intercom to let them know they were at their final destination and would be allowed to exit the plane momentarily. Fitz figured it was as good a time as any to turn his phone back on, and he an email notification immediately flashed across his screen,

Sender: Cyrus

Subject: Urgent

"Shit," he groaned as he swiped to open the message, apprehensive as to what laid inside.

**Need to meet with you as soon as you get back from vacation, I'm in the office until six each day.**

**-Cyrus**

"What happened?'

"Nothing, just an email from Cyrus. He says he needs to meet with me ASAP and its urgent."

"Oh, did he say what about?"

"Nope..." he trailed off, his mind racing as he tried to think of a logical reason Cyrus would need to see him urgently.

"Oh, yikes. Do you think...?"

"I don't know, Livi. But I think I should tell him."

"Really? Now? We haven't even figured out a plan of attack."

"I know, but I think Cyrus would be a good ally to have and I don't want Amanda Tanner to tell him before I get a chance. She's unstable and we don't know when she might explode. It'll seem much less twisted and dirty if it comes from me."

She sighed, "Okay, if you're sure." She cupped his face and kissed him, "Go get him on the team."

* * *

Fitz took a deep breath before he knocked on the slightly ajar door, "Hello Cyrus, how are you?"

"I'm great, how was your vacation, you look very tan!"

"It was absolutely amazing, best few days of my life. It's been a transformative week," he dangled the introductory carrot and hoped he would take the bait.

"How so?"

"I got married on Friday," he smiled widely.

"_Married_? Shit Fitz, I didn't even know you were dating anyone seriously, let alone engaged!" he exclaimed.

"I know, it all happened kind of fast."

"Who is the lucky woman?" Cyrus asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Olivia Pope," Fitz replied simply.

Cyrus furrowed his brows, "Stop fucking around, who is it?"

He sighed, "I'm not kidding...I married Olivia Pope."

Cyrus shook his head ardently, "Fitz, no, please tell me this is some kind of sick joke."

"Cyrus, I know, it's against the grain and I shouldn't-"

"Are you fucking nuts?!" he rasped, his face turning a sickening shade of red. "You have to have lost your _entire_ mind. She's a little girl, your student, for christ's sake!"

"She is **not** a little girl, she is twenty years old-"

"Twenty?! _**Twenty**_ fucking years old, Fitz? That's practically a baby bride!"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous? **_I'm_** being ridiculous," he repeated increduously, "Where are her damn parents, they are going to murder you!"

"Her parents are deceased," Fitz replied seriously.

"Okay, I get it now, so she's little orphan Livi and you're daddy Warbucks, but you can't save her Fitz, whatever her problems are, it's not up to you to fix!" he strained to keep from raising his voice.

"It's not about that, Cyrus," he started.

"I get it, she's smart, and she's a very pretty girl, I bet the sex is amazing, but you're not thinking straight, Fitzgerald. This could _**ruin**_ you. Marriage? Why her?! Why _now_?! I don't get it, if this is all you say it is, you guys were doing a good job at hiding it, why rock the boat? Okay, buy her a ring, propose, play house for all I care, you're not the first to bed a student and you certainly won't be the last, but to actually _marry_ her? While she's not only a student at the school that you work at, but _**your**_ student? Fitz, it's career suicide! Fix this, Fitz, you fix this now, you need to get an annulment, ASAP!"

"Cyrus, are you finished? Now, Let's get something straight here, I am not bedding a student, nor do I have a complex. Olivia...Liv,is the love of my life. I married her because we're in love and she deserves security. She's graduating next year and we are planning a life together and I don't care who doesn't like it. We are going to be together and _not_ in the shadows. I'm tired of letting outside forces determine my happiness. This job doesn't define me, and if I have to let it go, it will suck, but I can live without it. I can't live without her. I came to you because you've been like a mentor to me these past few months and I was hoping we could work together to figure out a way that this won't be catastrophic and if possible, I could continue on in my position. But if you don't think it's possible, i will hand in my resignation,-"

"No," Cyrus growled pointedly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, no. Fitz, there was a reason I asked you to come in and meet with me today. I was offered the position of president of the college and I intend to take the position. However if I do so I won't be able to teach this class and I don't trust it with just anyone, this course is my baby and it's a corner stone of our law program. I can't leave the course in the hands some random asshole who looks great on paper, but can't lead a classroom for shit. You're different Fitz, you have _it._ I want you to take this position. I also had a chat with the mayor earlier this week and he is going to ask you be his lead speech writer. I'm not going to let you throw these opportunities away. We're going to work this out. Where is she?"

"She's home, now. There's one thing though, I think Professor Tanner knows about us."

"You let me handle Tanner. I'm going to gather some materials, old cases and things that may help us. Tell Olivia to come to the law library tomorrow after four, because you'll be meeting with the mayor himself and she'll be researching how to get us out of this mess."

"Thank you, Cyrus," Fitz beamed, overjoyed, "you don't realize how much this means to me."

"It's my pleasure, Fitzgerald. I believe in you. Now, go home to your wife and you two get ready for tomorrow."

"Will do, have a good night Cy," he smiled, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door clicked shut Cyrus had the phone to his ear, "Listen, I need you to get me as much information as you can on Olivia Pope in the next twenty four hours. If she so much as pissed her pants in the second grade I want to fucking know about it"

* * *

Olivia was poring over the books Cyrus had left for her in the law library when she heard feet shuffling her way.

"Hey Olivia," he called genially, "how is the research going?"

"Not bad, Professor Beene, I actually found a couple of interesting things we might be able use in our favor."

"Good, good. Quick question, how old are you?"

She smiled up at him, "Twenty."

He could almost smell the innocence wafting off of her and it was making him sick, "So tell me, why would a girl as young and beautiful as yourself want to get married?"

"Because I love him and I don't want to be with anyone else," she replied without hesitation looking back down at the document in front of her.

"Olivia, have you ever even been with anyone else?"

"No, but what does it matter?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"It matters because you're selling yourself short. Don't you want to experience life? There's a lot more to marriage than love, you know."

"Like what?"

"I don't _know_," he replied frustrated, "there just **is**. What I'm trying to tell you is that you don't want to go through with this. There will be repercussions, you won't come out of this unscathed."

"It's a little late for that, we're already married," she said defiantly, crossing her arms.

"There are ways around that. You can get it annulled, or get a divorce. But either way, I need you to handle this, Olivia. You're a smart girl and Fitz will listen to you. Tell him you changed your mind and that maybe next year, after you graduate, you two can rethink this whole thing and do it over if you still feel the same way. But this, here, now, has to end, Olivia. Fitz is a brilliant man, he has his whole career in front of him, why would you want to ruin that for him?"

"I'm not ruining anything, he wants-"

"He doesn't know what he wants. What he wants is to build a legacy for himself, to have a career that is meaningful, and you know it. He comes from the Grant family, do you understand what that means? His family is a political powerhouse, it is in his blood even if he doesn't realize it yet. Once he does, and the cum drunk wears off, he'll begin to resent you. He is good at what he does, Olivia. Did he tell you he's up for a promotion here? Also, I spoke with mayor over break, he wants Fitz to be on his staff to permanently replace his speech writer. **_All_** down the drain if this comes out. He sits on the city council for Christ's sakes, don't you see this is _**bigger**_ than Harvard? This will make the papers, maybe even the news. Don't do it to yourself, Olivia. They are going to frame him as the pervert or you as the vixen, take your choice," he continued to hammer her as he saw the truth finally dawning on her face.

He lowered his voice and added edge to it, "People are going to get curious about your background, Ms. Pope. They are going to ask about the fact that your mother's blood alcohol level was twice the legal limit when she died in that fiery crash oh so many years ago. They are also going to inquire about that police report from sophomore year of high school alluding to abuse in the home, and your drunken uncle."

"How did you-?!" she cried incredulously.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, Olivia, I'm sure of it. If I can come up with that in under a day, what do you think journalists are going to do? This is not some no name college in some no name town, they are going to rip you both to shreds. Do you really want to place yourself under that kind of scrutiny?"

"But, Fitz, we-," he could see her grasping for straws, anything to hold onto the fantasy of love.

"Fitz is just a _man_, Olivia. He is thinking with his little head instead of his big one, it's up to you to set this right. I'm looking out for you. I know he's gotten into your head with these fairy tales of forever, and I hate to be the one to break it to you little girl, but life is not a romance novel. Once the pressure gets to be too much, you're going to be left in the dust. I've seen it happen before. It's not worth it. Not only will your past be dug up, but they're also going to call your integrity into question. People might begin to wonder if that A you're getting in my class was earned at your desk or on your back, integrity board might-"

"Okay, I get it, just stop, please," he could hear the tears almost in her voice and he knew he had succeeded.

"Do the right thing, Olivia," he said turning to leave, "do the right thing.

* * *

A/N: so what did you guys think of the honeymoon? Was it a bad idea to go see Cyrus? Do you think he crossed the line? I love reading everyone's reviews, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	18. Fallout

Fitz pulled into the parking lot of his office building feeling on top of the world. _This just may work out to be the best week of my life_, he thought as he lumbered out of the car up to the law library where Olivia was working. His meeting with the mayor had gone swimmingly well, and he felt optimistic that with himself, Olivia and Cyrus all putting their heads together, they could work through initial shockwave that their marriage would cause.

His appointment had taken less than the time he had estimated, so he was surprised to find the workspace he had left her at earlier abandoned and Olivia no place in sight. He recognized one of her books left haphazardly on the floor as if she had hurried out in a haste, which was out of character because Olivia was typically meticulous about her belongings.

"Weird," he mumbled to himself as he picked it up and pulled out his phone to call her. His stomach sunk when the line just rang and rang until her voicemail picked up.

He decided to check Cyrus' office, hoping that maybe they decided to work together in his office, and she was there instead.

Fitz knocked twice to get his attention when he sidled up to the door, "Hey Cy, you wouldn't happened to have seen where Olivia went, have you?"

He looked up with eyebrows raised in surprise, "No, no clue. She's not in the law library, huh? Did you give her a call?"

"Yeah, I did. No answer."

Cyrus furrowed his brows, "Odd. Well, I don't know Fitz. She was reading in the library when I saw her last, maybe she stepped out to get a coffee or something. How did your big meeting go?"

"Amazing, he officially offered me the position. I asked him to give me a couple of days to get my business situated first before I give an official answer, though, but it sounds perfect. I was just coming to take Liv out to dinner and see what she thinks about it."

"Congrats! I told you, you have something special, and everyone sees it Fitz. This is a great power move for you. I'm sure Olivia's around here somewhere, and she wants nothing more than to see you live up to your full potential. You should go find her," he finished with a smile.

"Thanks, Cyrus. I appreciate your support."

* * *

Fitz checked main library, student center and even the dining hall before deciding to head home. He called her four more times on his way to their apartment, but when the phone ceased to ring and began being routed straight to voicemail, he felt apprehension growing in the pit of his stomach.

_Something is not right_, he thought to himself. He entered the house hoping to find Olivia in the bed asleep or in the shower, but his worst fears were confirmed when he found their apartment empty.

He paced the living room back and forth, a nervous habit that he had picked up from her, his nerves fraying by the millisecond.

_I am not going to drink, I am not going to drink, I am not going to drink,_ he chanted to himself as he walked the length of the living room. He went to his study and tried to paint, however he found himself listless and unable to concentrate. His last sketch of Olivia taunted him, the lines of her smile etched onto the paper ruining all attempts at concentration.

He pulled out his phone and dialed. When he answered Fitz cut straight to the chase, "Hey Harrison, is Olivia with you?"

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday," he hesitated, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Fitz replied, hanging up before Harrison could ask any more questions. The last thing he wanted was for him to know they were having troubles already.

Fitz tried to occupy himself with classwork, but when the sun set and the clock passed eight he piled back into his car, unable to bear the four walls of the apartment any longer. He patrolled the perimeter of campus until he was almost in tears with worry. He didn't know whether to be angry or afraid for her safety and it was driving him crazy.

Clueless as to what to do next, Fitz returned home to a dark living room. He removed his clothes except for his undershirt and boxers and sat on the couch feeling completely lost, the knot in the pit of his stomach growing each minute. He dialed her number so many times he lost count before giving up. He looked at the time, **9:57.** He decided that if she didn't come home by midnight he would have to call the police and report her missing. "Where are you, Livi?" he mumbled to the empty apartment as he say staring into the distance.

* * *

Fitz was still perched on the sofa in the dark when he heard the key slide into the door, and the door creak open. He heard her slip into the house and try to shut the door quietly. When he heard the click of the lock he made his presence known.

"Where the _**hell**_ have you been?" he heard his voice boom across the room, his words dripping with fury.

She jumped, startled by his voice in the darkness. She turned on the light before responding, "Fitz, you scared me."

He was on the edge of the couch as if he was ready to pounce, his pecs and biceps struggling against the tight white cotton t-shirt and his bottom clad only plain black boxers. From the clench of his jaw and the lines around his furrowed eyebrows she could tell he was hours past angry.

He rose from his seated position, "I scared _you_? I scared **_you_**?! Do you know what fucking time it is, Olivia?"

"Yes," she replied weakly, not sure what else to say.

He stalked over to her until they were only inches apart, "I haven't heard from you in over eight hours, Olivia, and all you can say is yes. I'm going to ask you **one** more time, where the hell have you been?"

Now that he was closer she could see that his face was flushed, the tips of his ears were on fire and his eyes were red. He was enraged, and if it were anyone but Fitz she would be afraid, but instead all she felt was guilt. The last thing she wanted to do was upset him or make him angry, but she had succeeded in doing just that.

"I-I," she stuttered, not sure where to start. She sighed, "I'm sorry, Fitz, it was just that I needed some time to think."

"And you couldn't pick up the damn phone to tell me that? A simple text message would have sufficed! Do you know how _sick_ I was worrying about you? I was ten minutes from calling the damn cops! Olivia, what in the world is wrong with you?!"

"I'm-"

"Actually, you know what, right now I'm so pissed at you now **_I_** need time to think," he snarled, turning on his heels and stomping down the hall.

Seconds later she heard the door slam and the frame shake under the weight of his anger. She followed him down the hallway and stood at the door, hesitant to knock. He had never used that tone of voice with her and she wasn't sure if she should push the issue or let him marinate.

She considered it for a moment, but she had already left him stewing for eight hours so she figured it was probably best that she at least tried to talk to him.

Olivia knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open to find him laying on the bed with his MacBook on his lap, staring intently at the computer.

"Fitz, can I please explain myself?" she asked meekly.

He didn't take his eyes off of the screen, "I'm not sure I really feel like talking right now. You know what, maybe in oh, _seven_ and a half more hours I'll come find you and we can talk it out then."

She sighed, "I know you're upset with me."

"**_Livid_**."

"Livid with me. But will you please give me a chance to explain?"

He finally looked at her and spoke with an icy tone, "I'm pretty sure I said I don't want to hear your explanation right now."

She stood there frozen and feeling sick. He always made it easy for her to express herself, but right now she was hitting a brick wall and she was scared. Part of her was wondering if she had pushed him too far and he was through with her.

"Baby,-" she started.

"No," he growled slamming the laptop closed and throwing his legs over the side of the bed, "you don't get to call me that right now, **not** after what you put me through tonight! We're married, Olivia, or did you forget that?" he asked incredulously.

"I couldn't call you," she stated simply, grasping for a way to defuse the situation.

"Why not?"

She stood there trembling and unsure of how to explain herself or her inner turmoil, she didn't even know where to start. Before she could stop herself she was moving from the her position at the door to the side of the bed.

She dropped onto her knees before him and threw her head into his lap and started sobbing, "I'm _sorry_ Fitz, I really am. I was scared. I was trying to be strong but he just kept **_hammering_** at me. I'm screwed up and everyone is going to know it, but I don't care, I want to be with you, I don't care," she rambled.

His demeanor softened, immediately shaken by her sudden outburst, "Livi, please, slow down, I'm not following you." He tried to lift her head out of his lap but she resisted him, preferring to cry into his body.

He rubbed the nape of her neck for a few minutes hoping it would calm her, but the intensity of her sobs seemed to increase. He wrapped his hands under her arms and lifted her into his lap against her will, kissing her tears away gently as she kept her eyes clenched shut.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I shouldn't have screamed at you like that. I'm sorry. I was just scared, babe. When you walked through the door it was a relief, but I was furious because you left me worried all day and I was thinking that maybe you were hurt somewhere. Or even worse, I was scared that somehow I had done something and you were leaving me. But baby, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not you," she whispered.

"Okay, well I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm listening. Can you tell me what's wrong? When I dropped you off everything seemed fine, what happened?"

"I was working on research and Cyrus came in...We started talking and he just started in on me. He knew things, Fitz."

"Cyrus?" he sighed in disbelief. He should have known better than to leave her there with him after the conversation they had yesterday. Cyrus had given up the fight with him far too easily, and from what he knew of him that meant he had a plan b, not that he was defeated. He felt himself growing pissed as he replayed their earlier scene in Cyrus' office where had asked him specifically about Olivia, and he had played stupid. "Fucking _Cyrus_. Things like what? What did he say to you?"

At that question her bottom lip started quivering and he knew that Cyrus really must have shaken her up. She didn't speak for a few moments, gathering her bearings until her expressive face was blank. "I'm not sure how he knows, I guess its probably public record somehow...It's about my mom and the crash I told you about. I didn't say so, but she was the one driving under the influence. She was ridiculously drunk and lost control of the car."

"Livi..."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think badly of her. Regardless of her drinking, she was a good mother, you have to believe that. I couldn't bear thinking that you thought of her as some stupid drunk who deserved it for being irresponsible enough to drink and drive in the first place, so I didn't mention that part."

"Baby, I would _never_ think something like that about your mother," he tried to reassure her.

She looked up at the ceiling, "I thought you might, because I did...for a long time. I was _**so**_ mad at her. I felt like she abandoned me. I told myself it was dumb to be sad for her because she did it to herself, and that she could've killed someone innocent in the process, but I didn't want anyone else to think it, too... Every so often she would go into these depressions. At night sometimes, when she thought I was asleep, I would hear her crying. Some nights she would crawl into my bed and lay with me, but she reeked. I never put two and two together until one night I got up to use the bathroom and found her slumped over the toilet with a bottle of wine by her feet. When she woke up in the morning she either didn't remember or didn't want to talk about it, so I never brought it up, but I knew. It was cyclical, whenever she got a new boyfriend it would stop for a while, until they hit a rough patch. It went on for years like that, until the accident. But yeah, that's what happened. Cyrus said people might look into it...bring it up. I thought you should know the whole truth from me," she stated with no emotion. It was like she had disconnected from it, and it had happened to someone else.

He shook his head, dumbfounded, "Livi, I'm sorry you had to go through that all by yourself. Your mother, no matter what her issues, loved you and _that's_ what's important. I would never, ever look down on her. Especially because I know she's a special part of you. Personally, I know first hand how it easy it is to get caught up with alcohol, particularly when you feel like you're all alone and the whole universe is against you."

"Really?" she looked at him hopefully, searching his eyes for understanding.

"Yes, really. Scotch is not my friend," he chuckled sadly. "It's been a crutch for me. Instead of feeling and working through the sadness or anger or whatever overwhelming emotion was bothering me, I would drink until all I could focus on was seeing in a straight line. I decided that I don't want to be that person anymore, but it's not easy to break the pattern. All kinds of people struggle with alcohol, and it doesn't necessarily make them weak, and it definitely doesn't mean they deserve to die."

Olivia shook her head in agreement, "I see that now that I'm a little older and know a little bit more about life. Love is not simple. I know I would probably lose my mind if you left me," she stared at him longingly, "so it puts things into perspective for me."

"Baby," he kissed her, "I would never leave you, but if god forbid anything ever happened to me you would be just fine. You're a gladiator Liv, I know you would be okay."

"But I don't _want_ to be okay without you," she countered sadly.

"As long as I can help it, you won't ever have to be. Just please, don't close me out Olivia, don't run from me."

"I'm trying, Fitz, I need you to believe me. It's just that sometimes I can't help it. It's what I've always done to cope when things are crazy or overwhelming. I just needed some time to be inside of my own mind because everything just felt so loud. It's like if I don't, I'll go crazy. I know it sounds insane, but every so often I need to have a conversation with myself to figure out how much of what I'm thinking and feeling is genuine and what isn't. I'm sorry I worried you and left you hanging, you have every right to be pissed at me. But Fitz, I'm _here_. I was scared and I was worried for a moment that maybe he was right, and maybe this was just some fleeting fantasy or a dream, but it was just fear, and I'm _here_. I don't want to hide from you. I'm in this."

"I love you Livi, I don't want you to doubt that."

She shook her head, "It's not you I doubt, Fitz," she replied swallowing hard, "it's not you," she repeated, and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to let any more fall.

He could feel his heart breaking, "Why do you doubt that you're worthy of my love?"

"Because...Fitz...I don't know. It's stupid." She sighed, "After hearing how stupid and worthless you are and how you'll only ever be good for laying on your back for years and years you start to believe it. I hate myself for letting him get into my head and making me always doubt and question myself, but he succeeded," said stated, resigned. "There was something else he mentioned. A report from high school from when I had an accident in gym class and dislocated my shoulder. The school nurse checked me out and she saw bruises...too many to ignore. I begged and begged her not to tell anyone, but she said she was mandated to report suspected abuse, so it was a thing for a while."

Fitz was speechless. She had alluded to problems at home before and how much of an ass her uncle was to her, but she had never been specific. "Olivia, what happened?"

"I denied it. I was scared and I knew my aunt wouldn't back me up. She made it seem like I was just an angry, maladjusted teen because my mother died. She told me I would end up some place worse and get Harrison put in foster care. I was afraid of being separated from him. I know that sounds weak of me," she added meekly, sounded defeated.

"Olivia, no. You did what you felt was right and necessary at the time. That's not weak, that's survival."

"It's just not fair that he gets to live his life with no repercussions after he tortured me for years, all because I was too afraid to speak up. He tried to make it seem like I deserved to be violated somehow, or that I liked it. I hate him."

"Olivia, did he...did he hurt you?" he asked timidly, and she immediately could feel the weight of the question hanging in the air.

"He tried, but no. Harrison saved me and we figured out ways to outsmart him, so instead he would just go into rages and beat and berate me. Anyway, that stuff was supposed to be private and sealed, but somehow Cyrus got his hands on it. He says people will ask questions and it may reflect poorly on me and I might spare myself by divorcing you."

"_Cyrus_ said this to you?" he huffed in disbelief. "I knew he was the kind of person to use underhanded tactics, but I never thought he was a cruel man. This is disgusting. You were a victim, Liv, your uncle's actions in no way reflect on you. Anyone who would try to use that against you is despicable and I refuse to let him mess with your head like that. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, -"

"Babe, maybe you shouldn't."

"What? Why not? If you think I'm going to let him get away with that bullshit,-"

"Fitz, listen, I'm pissed about it too. I won't lie, it screwed my head up for a bit, but I thought about it, and it's better if we keep him close rather than burn that bridge right now. I did some brainstorming, and I remembered that my freshman year one of the guys I know who was a year ahead of me told me this rumor. Apparently at one of these law department dinners, he caught Cyrus in a compromising position...with another man."

He raised his brows, "Really? Cyrus? Are you sure? He's been married for years."

She shrugged, "That's what he said. With some professor from the journalism department, James Novak. I figured it was worth a chance, so I looked on the directory and got Novak's number, since I already had Cyrus'. I pulled up his phone records and they seem to be in frequent contact."

"Wow, so you think there's something there? This could be the leverage we need to get him on our team."

"I know," she said excitedly, "that's why I'm going to dig deeper. Huck has been teaching me a program that hacks into cell phone data and tower activity, so I was going to see if he'd help me since I'm still new at it."

He gave her a small smile, "I'm glad you came home, Olivia. No matter how dirty Cyrus plays, or what he says, you know in your heart that I choose you. I would and will **always** choose you," he said as he kissed her slowly, fingering the button of her jeans. He unzipped them before gently tugging them down over the soft curve of her hips. He traced the fringe of her small pink underwear before removing them and then raised her shirt over her head. He cupped her breasts through her bra, kissing the top of each one softly before unhooking it and pulling it away.

Olivia toyed with the hem of his tshirt for a moment before raising it up over his head, her hands reaching to take off his boxers. He laid down beside her and pulled her onto his chest, their naked bodies melding together until they were almost one skin. The only way they could be close was if he was inside of her, but he didn't want that right now and he knew that was not what she needed. Their nakedness was symbolic to him: no barriers between them, no lies, and no secrets. They were in this together, wholeheartedly.

* * *

Olivia looked up at Fitz, watching the sun playing on his features. The gentle rays lighting up his strong chiseled jaw, long brown eyelashes, perfect nose and soft lips. One outstretched arm spanned the length of the pillow behind her and the other was wrapped securely around the middle of her back.

She ran her finger along his shoulder and kissed his firm skin. He was beautiful. So beautiful and so good to her in every way. She had lost so much and had had so much more taken from her, there was no way she was going to let him go willingly. It didn't matter how much fire and brimstone she would have to walk through to be with him, if he was willing to have her, she would fight for him.

She kissed his shoulder again, this time dragging her lips down his skin until she was running her tongue over his collarbone and her lips were moving to envelop his nipple. She could feel him stirring beneath her when she gripped his nipple lightly between her teeth and swirled her tongue over its tip. Immediately his hands were in her hair, gripping her desperately.

"Baby," he groaned as she moved her lips deftly to give the other nipple the same attention. She looked up at him, kissing the space between his pecs pointedly before continuing down his chest. Her tongue followed the light trail of wiry hair until she reached his pelvis. She teased him, peppering deliberate kisses around his base before taking him into her moist mouth.

"Good morning," she moaned onto his length as he groaned forcibly. He was muttering unintelligibly and rolling his eyes in the back of his head in pleasure, emboldened by this she began working her jaw gently to move him around in her mouth. He used his hands to help maneuver her at the pace that had him somewhere out in space when he felt the energy pooling in the tips of his toes and traveled up his body.

He tried to pull her away in anticipation of his climax but she continued moving her lips around his throbbing member, her tongue finding the most vulnerable places on his shaft.

"Baby, I'm coming," he mumbled helplessly as his orgasm released itself against his will. He looked down at her and instead of pulling away she was swallowing him whole, staring back at him mischievously.

She pulled away slowly, "I love you, Fitz, _all_ of you," she emphasized.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Fitz was in his study catching up on neglected emails that had built up over their honeymoon when Olivia stuck her head in the doorway.

"Hey babe, whatcha doing?" she smiled at him.

"There she goes," he grinned, "I was just thinking about you. How's your studying going?"

She shrugged, "Not bad I guess, boring though."

"Do you have a second? I wanted to ask you about something."

"Sure, what's up?" she asked curiously, crossing the room to him.

"Nothing crazy, there's just one thing we haven't really talked about."

"And what's that?"

"Finances. I just got an email from a friend of mine that I went to college with, his name is Tom. He also happens to be my financial advisor, he handles all of my investments and banking. While he's happy for us, he's a little miffed that I didn't give him a head's up since there will have to be a few changes. He's coming to town this weekend on business and he wants to meet with the both of us."

"Oh I see, well what exactly about?"

"Since we're married now, I should probably shift some things around so we can plan for the future. He thinks we should reevaluate our debts and such, talk about opening a joint account, go over some life insurance policies and finalize a will for me."

"A will? That's pretty morbid," she stated, caught off guard.

"I know, I said the same thing, but it's important. Tom says it's best I do it now because I want to make sure you're taken care of, just in case something ever happens to me."

"Don't talk like that, Fitz. But anyway if we're married wouldn't anything I have automatically go to you and vice versa?"

"I hope I live a long time baby, but you know don't my family, they're vultures. Even though we're estranged, they would probably fight you tooth and nail for every dime, claiming it's family money."

"Wow, really?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I would love to say my father is the only one, but my younger brother Teddy is a Gerry Junior, sadly. We were kind of close growing up, but my father has him completely brainwashed with the 'power-hungry, take-everything-you-can-get -your-hands-on' mentality. My sister Beth is pretty entitled, too. A lot less of a shark, but you never know. It's best to leave nothing to chance. Whatever I have is yours, and I just want to eliminate any possible disputes or stress."

She nodded, "When is the last time you've spoken to either of your siblings?"

Fitz paused for a moment, "Beth called me on Thanksgiving and Christmas Eve and we talked briefly. She's still trying to get me to come back to California and make up with Big Gerry. She means well, but she just doesn't get it. Teddy and I haven't spoken since I lost the election bid."

"Do you think I'll ever meet them?"

"If you're lucky, no," he chuckled. "But I mean, if you're up for the challenge we could take a trip to California someday. Beth is a bit nutty and vain, but she has a good heart. I'm sure she'd love to meet you. My father married her off to some big shot politician and they have two sons, really cute kids. It might be nice to go out there."

She smiled, "I'd love to Fitz."

"Awesome, we'll work it out, somehow. I absolutely have to take you to Napa Valley. You think you like red wine now? Just wait," he boasted.

She grinned, "Okay, we're definitely going. Is there anything I need to do before we meet with Tom, though?"

"He wants us to fill out some papers, some of which go into detail about your savings and investments, if you're okay sharing that."

"Of course it's okay. You're my husband, Fitz, there's nothing I won't share with you. If you trust him with your money, I trust him too. Hold on, I'll go get my stuff."

She was back in a flash, handing over to him a bag of bank statements and ledgers.

"I only have one checking and one savings account. My mom's life insurance policy went into the checking, which is what I've been using for living expenses and school. Then there's a savings account which a trust deposits money into incrementally until I'm twenty one."

He looked over the latest statement for March, "Wow Liv, what did your mom do for a living?"

He had vastly underestimated her finances, he thought as he looked over her accounts. She had over $167,000 in savings, $121,000 in checking and an unknown amount in a trust that she had yet to receive, which wasn't shoddy for her age.

"She did pretty much the same thing Huck and Harrison like to do, fix things, just on a grander scale. She owned a crisis management firm and worked her magic for people, making problems disappear."

"That's amazing, who handles this money for you?"

"A Rowan somebody or the other, he was the executor of her will. To be honest, I've never even met or spoken to him, I just get statements. I assume he and my aunt were in touch though, because he had to disperse the funds for my schooling and whatnot. When are we supposed to meet Tom?"

"Sunday night he says he has time for us."

"Okay, I'm meeting with Huck in the afternoon to get more details on Cyrus' extracurricular activities, but I'll come meet you guys straight from there."

* * *

It was shortly after six thirty when Tom and Fitz were seated in a private booth towards the back of the upscale restaurant. Olivia was to be arriving shortly, but tables were in high demand, even on a Sunday night, at the busy, business-friendly bistro.

"It's good seeing you, Fitz. I cannot believe you're married, _again_, man. It hasn't even been a full year since you've gotten divorced!" Tom ribbed.

"I know, I know, Tom. It wasn't planned, but sometimes life has a way of showing you what you need."

He laughed, "I'm giving you a hard time, but I'm happy for you. She sounds like a good woman, and you deserve happiness. In all seriousness, I'm glad to see you in love after Mellie, the way she tried to zap the life out of you was disheartening."

"Here she comes," was his only response as a smile took hold of his lips. She looked stunning in her crimson wool coat, nude slacks and her hair in angelic, bouncy curls. He stood as she approached their table and introduced the two.

If her age was any shock to Tom he was great at hiding it, and the three of them ordered and made small talk without any awkwardness. Soon Tom moved into the business zone and began detailing options for the financial planning of their future, outlining how they could best make their money work for them. He was giving them the rundown on the difference between the platinum and gold joint checking account when a voice appeared from above them, "Oh, wow, fancy meeting _you_ two here!"

They looked up to see none other than Amanda Tanner smiling sweetly from Tom's side of the table. Before anyone could respond she spoke again, "Just wanted to say hello, enjoy your dinner, toodles," she waved and took off, leaving them confused as to what just happened.

Fitz stood and motioned to Olivia, "Stay right here, I'll be right back."

He stalked after her, angry beyond words, "Amanda! Amanda, stop!"

She spun on her heels, "So _now_ we're on a first name basis?"

"This has to stop," he growled. "This will stop, and it stops today! Why are you following me and how did you know I would be here?"

She crossed her arms, "The better question would be what are you doing here, and with a _**student**_ no less? You must not care much for your job, Fitzgerald. You're getting quite sloppy," she added with a smirk.

He clenched his jaw, "What is really the problem here? I am truly baffled by this. Why is it that are you behaving like a scorned ex when there is not, nor has there ever been, anything between us. Leave us alone!" he demanded, emphatically waving his hands to convey his irritation.

He saw her eyes focus on his left hand, "You didn't...did you...you wouldn't! Did you marry her? Is that a fucking wedding band?!"

He sighed, "Yes, Amanda, we are married, Olivia and I. Do you get it now? Let this fantasy of 'us' go, it can never be."

"No," she stated sadly before repeating it again, more firmly, "_No_, it's not fair. Everyone else falls in love and gets married and gets to have their fantasy! _**Everyone**_! Even my sister who is four years younger than I am! We could have been _good_ together, Fitz. Don't you think I'm pretty? I'm smart, too. I'm a good person. Why not me?" she asked staring at him intently with eyes threatening to explode with tears.

"It just wasn't meant for us," he answered gently and her eyes immediately went to her feet. "You will find the man who loves and adores you, Amanda," he tried to reassure her before emphasizing, "but I am _not_ that man. When it's meant for you, it will come along." He softened, "I haven't exactly been kind to you, and I'm sorry if I've been harsh. I could have handled this differently, I admit that, but can we just forget about this whole thing? This seems like it's a big misunderstanding."

She looked up him, her frown turning into an eccentric smirk, "You wish. Either we both get our happily ever after, or nether of us do. I'll see you around," she replied nonchalantly, leaving him there confused.

* * *

Monday morning was here too soon and Fitz could hear the ringing of his phone. The irritating sound persisted in his sleep, intent on interrupting his dreams. He had ignored it the first go round, but when it stopped and began the silly jingle again, he fumbled along the nightstand for it with his free hand, his other hand occupied somewhere beneath Olivia.

He looked at the number on the screen and didn't recognize it, but registered that the area code was local, so he answered it thinking it might possibly be work related.

"Fitzgerald Grant," he greeted the caller, clearing the sleep out of his voice.

"Hello Mr. Grant, this is Gideon Wallace reporting from the Boston Sun. Do you have a moment?"

Fitz's ears perked up at that, "How can I help you today, Mr. Wallace?"

"I'm just calling to get your official comment on a tip I received this morning. Is it true that you, while acting in your official capacity as a professor and city councilman, began a sexual relationship with one of your students, who you recently married?"

"No comment," he choked out, caught off guard.

"I expected that. Okay, well if you change your mind about commenting, the story will be running first thing tomorrow morning, good bye."

"Fucking shit," he grumbled as he hung up the phone. "Livi, wake up babe."

She looked up at him with innocent eyes, "Hmm?"

"I just got a call from a reporter asking about our marriage. I think the Amanda Tanner bomb has finally exploded."

She sat up quickly, "Oh my god, what?!"

"Yeah, he asked for my comment and said the story is running tomorrow."

"What time is it now?"

He looked at his watch, "Ten to eight."

"Let's go, we have to go see Cyrus, ASAP."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"It's now or never to play the James card. If we can squeeze him enough to think his reputation is on the line as well and that our fates are tied together, he'll move hell and high water to get this to go over smoothly. He has the President's ear, it'll make a difference. It's our only real option at this point."

* * *

Cyrus was at his desk reading the paper when they walked in, "Well if it isn't Helen and Paris," he mocked them, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well good morning to you too, Cyrus," Fitz spoke up, "How are you?"

"I'd be far better if I knew you two were coming to tell me you handled this sordid affair respectably, but from the looks of things," he glanced down at their intertwined hands, "it doesn't seem like that's in the cards. So what can I do for you two?"

"We need your help, Cyrus," Fitz started as he sat down, "I got a call from a reporter this morning and The Boston Sun is planning on running a story about me and Liv tomorrow."

"I told you this is a sinking ship, and it stinks of professional misconduct. What exactly would you like for me to do?"

Olivia piped into the conversation, "Talk to the President for us. You two are good friends, he'll listen to you if you tell him to go easy on Fitz and vouch for him. Soften the blow and then have us meet with him."

He turned to her, "Since you seem to have all the answers, young lady, pray tell, why would I do that? It's messy and the last thing I need to do is involve myself in your bullshit when I'm on the president's good side and up for a promotion. So why would I, hmm?"

"James Novak," she countered quickly, her voice dripping with insinuation.

Cyrus' face turned a sickening shade of white, "Excuse me?"

"James Novak, you know, 610-555-2143? The number you call every third Thursday night of the month around nine pm without fail. It's also funny how when he answers on that particular nightl both of your phones' signals are tapping into the same towers, just feet from downtown Hilton. Coincidence?"

Fitz sat there mesmerized by her savvy and control of the conversation. He watched as Cyrus squirmed uncomfortably, clearly feeling some guilt under the pressure of Olivia's verbal assault.

"How _**dare**_ you-"

"You probably also should not have saved those photos on your phone, Cyrus. The ones from the fifth and twenty-third of January? I'm sure you know exactly which ones I'm talking about," she offered coyly.

He clawed at his tie, it all of sudden becoming breathtakingly tight. "This isnt right and it's _**not**_ the same thing," he snarled. "James and I are both fully grown adults and I am not his direct superior."

"But you are married, aren't you?" she asked innocently, as if she didn't already know the answer. "Does Carol, your wife, know? Do your your daughters, Patricia and Alexandra, know? Coming out on the tail end of me and Fitz's unceremonious marriage announcement, this will definitely make a splash in the news. People are really going to begin to wonder what's going on in the administration of the law department at Harvard. Then they might start to question if Cyrus Beene is truly the right leadership for this prestigious school. This is not just some no same school in some no name town, you know. Do you really want to be placed under that type of scrutiny, Cyrus?" she asked earnestly, her large doe eyes beckoning him to answer.

He glared at her, clearly beaten at his own game, "What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to the President and help us contain Amanda Tanner. We'll handle the rest," she answered sharply.

"Done. I'll call you and let you know when it's all set up. Now get out of here, both of you."

* * *

Olivia and Fitz rose from their seats and as soon as they were in the corridor he had her hand back in his, leading her down the hallway towards his office. As soon as the door was closed he had her pressed up against it.

"What in the world was that?" he asked, clicking the lock into place behind her.

"I don't know," she smiled shyly," I just went for it."

He kissed her softly and her tongue quickly came out to greet his lips. She splayed her hands across his chest to keep steady as he gazed down at her, "You were _amazing_ in there."

He moaned softly as she grabbed him and kissed him like she needed him right then and there. He ground himself into her, pinning her between the hard door and his harder erection. Olivia ran her hands down his chest until she was gripping his stiff member. She slowly flexed her fingers down his length over his slacks, stroking him at a slow deliberate pace to match the intensity of their tongues.

"Baby, we can't," he moaned, the awareness that they were in his office, on Monday morning no less, somewhere vaguely in his consciousness.

When she removed her hand and withdrew from his kiss it felt like someone had doused him with cold water. He stood up straight and led her over to his desk, sitting himself in the large leather chair and pulling her into his lap so she could lay across him. She propped her legs up over the arm rest cradled her head against his arm. She felt perfect there. He knew he should be anxious in light of this upcoming meeting, but his mind was completely occupied with the feeling of Olivia against him.

"Baby, what do you think we should say?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just keep it simple, tell him the truth. We're in love and we're married and I'm not going to let it interfere with my work. I mean, I've somehow managed to keep my eyes and lips off of you every Tuesday and Thursday during class so far, that has to count for something, right?" he smiled at her.

She giggled and muttered, "Right," before leaning up to kiss him softly. She only meant for it to be an affectionate peck but before she could pull back his teeth were nibbling her bottom lip. His hands were making a path up her hips to her blouse as he began unsnapping the buttons to expose her cranberry hued bra. He kissed down the side of her neck, running his tongue over every inch until he reached the valley between her breasts.

"Baby, no," she moaned as he unhooked her bra, lowering it to expose her to his hungry eyes. He looked up at her defiantly before taking her left nipple in his mouth. She gasped and he moved a finger to her lips to silence her moans and she sucked at it greedily. He was moving to take her other breast in his mouth when he heard a knock at the door and they both froze.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Do you think Fitz went too hard on Olivia for her disappearing act? What do you think will happen now that Amanda has leaked their info? I'm curious what people think of Olivia's character development? Olitz is facing the music! Let me know what u think!


	19. Resolutions

**A/N: This one is kinda long because things are about to change and I didn't want to leave anything out. I just wanted to also say _THANK YOU_, seriously, to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favorited. I've never, ever shared my writing, but I really enjoy doing it, so the feedback is really awesome and new for me. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Baby, what do you think we should say?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just keep it simple, tell him the truth. We're in love and we're married and I'm not going to let it interfere with my work. I mean, I've somehow managed to keep my eyes and lips off of you every Tuesday and Thursday during class so far, that has to count for something, right?" he smiled at her.

She giggled and muttered, "Right," before leaning up to kiss him softly. She only meant for it to be an affectionate peck but before she could pull back his teeth were nibbling her bottom lip. His hands were making a path up her hips to her blouse as he began unsnapping the buttons to expose her cranberry hued bra. He kissed down the side of her neck, running his tongue over every inch until he reached the valley between her breasts.

"Baby, no," she moaned as he unhooked her bra, lowering it to expose her to his hungry eyes. He looked up at her defiantly before taking her left nipple in his mouth. She gasped and he moved a finger to her lips to silence her moans and she sucked at it greedily. He moved to take her other breast in his mouth when he heard a knock at the door and they both froze.

Fitz felt her body tense in his arms and when he looked up he could see the alarm in her eyes. He clutched her arm, willing her not to move.

"Who is it?" he asked in the most nonchalant tone he could muster.

"Hey Fitz, it's Mark, I wanted to run something by you quick," he called back through the door and Fitz immediately felt a sense of relief.

"Oh, okay, sure but I'm busy right now. Can I come get you in a few?"

"Sure, I'll be in my office until lunch."

When Fitz heard Mark's footsteps carrying him away from the door in the opposite direction, he leaned back down to pick up where he left off.

"Fitz, _no_, don't. Seriously," she scolded him, her tone serious all of a sudden. Moments ago he was dangerously close to taking her in his office, but the unplanned interruption had shocked her out of her haze.

He gave her a crooked smile, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I got carried away."

"I did too," she replied fixing her bra and blouse, "but right now is probably not the right time, and it's definitely not the right place. I'm going to go."

He looked confused, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, library probably. It's definitely not a good idea to stick around your office, though. I need to think about what I'm going to say and you should too."

"I'm just going to wing it," he stated simply, as if they were heading into an ordinary meeting that didn't have potentially ruinous ramifications.

"Fitz, this is serious, you _cannot_ just wing it."

"It's not like a test, Olivia, you can't study to talk to someone. He's going to ask questions and I'm going to answer those questions honestly. We don't even know what he's going to say or ask yet."

"Exactly, that's why I'm going to go think about it and run over the different possibilities. I don't want to be caught off guard."

"I just don't want to sound rehearsed or contrived, that's all. I guess we just process things differently, but I get it." He caressed her face, "You should go think for awhile and I'll call you when I hear from Cyrus, okay?"

"Okay," she replied staring at him like she wanted to say something but was stopping herself.

"What?" he grinned at her, willing her to speak.

"Nothing, it's just..." she looked away, "you know I would support you if-"

"Olivia, stop it," his tone changed and the smile instantly vanished from his face. "Do **_not_** go there."

"What? I'm just saying-"

"I know exactly what you were going to 'just say,' and I don't want you to say it. Quit doing that, trying to give me an out. It's insulting." He cupped her face, "I know exactly what I want, Olivia, do you?"

"Yes."

"What do you want, Livi?" he gazed at her intently, searching her eyes.

"I want you," she answered honestly and without hesitation.

"Well, I'm yours and you don't have to make any apologies for it, no matter _**what**_ happens today. We're married and fuck whoever has a problem with it," he finished resolutely.

She burst out laughing at his choice of words and ran her finger along his jaw,"Why are you so amazing?"

"Because I have you by my side," he countered seriously.

She smiled at him softly before speaking, "I should go," saying the words but not moving to get up.

"Okay," he complied, but didn't move to let her up.

They stared at each for a few more silent moments before she spoke the words they were both think, "One minute?"

"One minute," he smiled.

* * *

Olivia was sitting in front of the computer but not using it, her mind running a million miles per hour. She was obsessively going over the various ways the impending meeting could go wrong and she was beyond nervous. Fitz seemed to be taking it all in stride, but it was in her nature to worry. She was trying to harness positive thoughts when she swore she heard someone calling her name. She figured she must have been hearing things until it resounded in her consciouness again. When she turned around in her seat she was extremely displeased with the sight before her.

_Not now, ugh, why me?_ she thought to herself.

"Olivia? What's up? What are you doing here?" the voice questioned jovially as if there was not massive hostility brewing and bubbling over when they had last seen each other.

She just glared at her and refused to speak, sure that her eyes were conveying her utter disdain.

"How are you? Long time no see!" she tried again, refusing to be ignored.

"Can I help you with something, Abby?" she asked without any attempt to hide her anger.

"Look, I know I don't have the right to ask-"

"Then _**don't**_," Olivia snarled turning back to the computer.

"But please, I just want two minutes of your time-"

"I thought it was pretty clear the last time I saw you that we are not friends, and nowhere near _close_ to being on speaking terms."

"I know that, seriously, and it haunts me everyday, Olivia. But I'm truly sorry and I want you to know that I'm working on myself. I was hoping you might find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Why? What's changed all of a sudden?"

"I realized that I was wrong, so super wrong about Edison...and a lot of other things, too. I threw you under the bus in order to be with him, but he isn't who I hoped he was. I was in a bad place and I was a major bitch, but I'm going to therapy now, Liv. I'm getting help for my issues."

"Well that's good for you, Abby, and I mean that in all seriousness, but that doesn't mean I have to be your friend or even forgive you. You said some really hurtful things and at this juncture in the road, I'm not even sure if whatever semblance of a friendship we had in the past is worth trying to salvage."

Abby nodded somberly, "I know it will take time and I'm not demanding your forgiveness, it's yours to give to me _if_ and when you feel ready. I know I said and did some majorly fucked up shit that crossed the line. I don't even know if I would forgive me if the tables were turned, but at the very least I owe you an apology. I was just so unhappy with myself and jealous of you, I wasn't thinking rationally, whatsoever."

"Jealous? Of _me_? Abby, I've never had anything for you to be jealous of...you have everything I have, plus more. I may not have been the best friend or roommate, but I was always kind to you and I don't think I gave you a reason to be so hateful towards me."

"I see that now and believe me, I know my issues with you had more to do with myself than you. I projected my insecurities onto you and it was eating away at me. I just always perceived you as being so calm, and cool, and pretty and collected, you seem to have it all together and not need anyone else's approval. You don't care what other people think about you and no matter how hard I tried, I could never emulate that. I've always craved other people's approval, including yours, but I felt like you wouldn't give it to me. I shared things with you in hopes that you would open up, but you never would tell me much about your life and you rarely ever wanted to hang out, so I thought you felt you were too good for me. Especially when you would go hang at the frat house freshman year and never really invited me. I'm not blaming you, or making excuses for what I did, I'm just trying to explain my twisted reasoning."

Olivia was truly taken aback, "I'm sorry for that, it was...thoughtless of me. I just figured you had your own stuff going on. You seemed to have a pretty full social life so I didn't even think to ask you. Unfortunately, friendship is not my strong suit."

"And I did, which is the craziest part. I had so much going on, but in my own mind I felt entitled to your friendship and it pissed me off that you didn't seem interested in me."

"Abby...I honestly don't even know what to say. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. To be honest, it's only recently, very recently, that I learned how to open up to someone and be vulnerable without being afraid of being ridiculed or abandoned. I didn't tell you things about my family and life because I didn't feel there was much to tell, much good anyway. Your family seems so happy and loving that my past was embarrassing in contrast. Sometimes I think my life reads like a Shakespearian tragedy so I keep it tucked away from everyone so they won't throw me a pity party or use it against me. It's just easier for me that way. That's probably why I don't have many friends now as it is. It had nothing to do with you, personally."

"That makes sense. And the person I was before, it probably was for the best that you kept me at arm's length. I don't want there to be animosity between us, I'm serious about becoming a better me. I know it won't happen overnight, but I would be honored if you gave me a chance to earn your friendship and forgiveness."

"I never thought this would happen, but I think we can work something out. I know what it's like to have your doubts and fears eat at you. It will take time and we should take it slow, _really_ slow, but I'm open to the possibility. I really hope you won't make me regret this, Abby."

"I _**swear**_ you won't! Thanks, Liv! You're right, we should take it slow, but I guess that means you won't be moving back into our apartment, huh?"

"Nope," she chuckled, "not gonna happen. How about for the time being when we hang out, we'll pick someplace neutral?" she offered as a compromise.

Abby smiled widely at that. "Shake on it?" she asked offering her right hand to her, "To a new day and a new friendship?"

"Sure", Olivia smiled and extended her left hand.

"Whoa, what is that?! Are you engaged?!"

"Married," she corrected her with a blinding smile.

"_**OHMYGOD**_! Congratulations! Since when?!"

"Not even two whole weeks yet,"Olivia giggled girlishly.

"Ohhh, let me guess, guy in the black car?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Well I'm super duper happy for you! He liked it so he put a ring on it," she joked. "Who is he? Do I know him?"

She paused, unsure for a moment if she should trust her.

_It's going to come out tomorrow either way, Olivia,_ she thought to herself. _Might as well get used to the questions._ "Umm probably not, he's a little older than us. His name is Fitz," she beamed.

"Oh-my-god this is just so crazy, well, come on, tell me all about him!"

Just then her phone vibrated and she noticed the time. "Shit," she mumbled.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have to be someplace in like ten minutes and I lost track of time. It's not far, but I wanted to get there a little early. I have to run, Abby, but we'll definitely catch up later."

* * *

Olivia sped over to the building that housed the President's office as quickly as she could without tripping over herself. It was only a couple of minutes away, but the office was located on the twelfth floor and she couldn't chance the elevator making her late. Luckily, it was loitering on the first floor when she entered the building.

When she exited the elevator on twelve, she found Cyrus and Fitz sitting across from one another in the corridor outside of the office and Fitz stood as she walked over to him.

"Hey guys," she greeted them, eyeing Cyrus quickly before shifting her focus completely to Fitz. "What's going on?"

Cyrus spoke instead, "He wants to speak with Fitz first, _alone_."

"Oh," she replied, unsure if she should be relieved or more worried. "Is that alright with you?" she asked Fitz warily.

He embraced her, "It'll be fine, Livi. I'm just going to speak from the heart. I'm sure everything will work out."

Just then the secretary came out to inform Fitz that the President was ready to see him. He kissed her tenderly and gave her a reassuring smile before following the woman.

"Don't worry," he mouthed before leaving her with her thoughts. She touched her lips as she watched him walk down the hall, savoring the last moment of tranquility as she knew when he came out of that door, things would be drastically different.

When his figured disappeared around the bend Olivia flopped into the navy blue seat that he left unoccupied and pulled her textbook out of her bag with a sigh. As she was turning the pages, she could feel Cyrus' glare on her as if he were wishing she would spontaneously combust. She tried to ignore him but the weight of his piercing gaze was practically crushing her.

"_**What**_?!" she huffed, finally giving him the attention he was looking for as she slammed the book onto her lap.

He scowled at her with disdain, "I hope you're happy."

"I am, very much so, actually," she replied with sarcastic sweetness in her voice, "was that all?"

He turned the shade of red that was quickly becoming his signature color, "I thought I got through to you, Olivia. You don't know what you're doing, you haven't thought about this-"

"See, _that's_ where you're wrong, I _have_ thought about it and I didn't take this decision lightly. I made what I feel is the best choice for me and Fitz is making what he feels is the best choice for him, it's that simple."

"It is **_not_** that simple!" he snarled. "If you cared for him as much as you _say_ you do and were half as smart as you _think_ you are, you would have chose differently and spared him having to do **this**!"

"Cyrus, what don't you understand? Fitz is a grown man and he's smart enough to know what he wants. He asked _**me**_ to marry **_him_**, not the other way around. I am not holding him hostage."

He threw his hands in the air, "You just don't get it."

She rolled her eyes and picked her book back up."Kiss my ass," she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" he growled.

"Kiss my ass, _Cyrus_. You don't know me and you don't know Fitz, so quit acting like you care about our well being so much it keeps you awake at night. You're _really_ mad because we're throwing a hitch in whatever plan it is you have for your professional future and that's about it. You were not trying to help me last week, you were trying to break me. I'm over it and I'm over you. You know, I used to look up to you, but I see who you really are now and I don't like what I see. For as much academic and professional success as you have, you're miserable and you're angry with us because you don't have the testicular fortitude to live your life the way you want to live it. If _you_ want to live a lie that's fine, but there's not enough room in the closet for the both of us. I'm going to be with the man I love, and I don't care what you or anyone else has to say about it. _Now_, do _you_ get it?"

He stared at her in disbelief, "Where was all this fire the other day?"

"You caught me off guard before. I thought we were on the same team, but it doesn't really matter now. You're not going to change my mind about this."

He nodded his head silently and sat back in his chair, "However you feel about what I said to you, I was doing what I thought was best. You may not agree with it, but there is a method to my madness. At any rate, we _**are**_ on the same team now, so it does you no good to hate me. You're right, I don't know you, but what I do know of you, I like. You're sharp, Olivia, and you have a bright future ahead of you. I'm still your professor and I promise I make a better ally than I do enemy."

She smirked, "Not the apologizing type, huh?"

"Never."

She smiled, "We're cool. Just don't try that bullshit again."

He huffed, "Yeah well, we see how that went. You definitely pulled my card. How did you find that out, anyway?"

She shrugged, "I'll show you my hand when you show me yours."

He grinned, "Smart girl."

"Woman," she corrected him, "smart woman. Now what is the plan for Amanda Tanner?"

* * *

"Thanks for coming to see me, Fitzgerald. Please, have a seat," he motioned to the chair in front of the desk.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, Mr. President."

"Oh cut the formalities, we're both men here, you can call me Eric. It's not like I'm the real president or something. Can I get you a drink?" he asked as pulled out a crystal decanter filled with what appeared to be scotch and two glasses. He filled the two glasses and handed one to Fitz.

"Um, thanks," Fitz replied, faking a sip before setting it down beside him.

"So," Eric sat back in his seat and peered at him, "I hear you're a Berkeley man, is that right?"

Fitz smiled, "Yes, sir. All the men on my father's side are Berkeley men, so there was really no other choice for me."

He nodded in approval, "Excellent. My father was a Berkeley man so I have a lot of respect for the school. He wanted me to be a Harvard man, though, so here I am. So, Fitz, may I call you Fitz?"

"Of course."

"You went to Berkeley, and Cy tells me you're a Navy man as well. This sounds like the makings of a smart man, a man of the highest moral fiber. So what are these rumblings I hear about you and a student being involved in _extracurriculars_?"

He cleared his throat, "Sir, it is true that I am seriously involved with a woman who also happens to be a student here. We, um, actually got married last week."

"I heard."

"You know all day I've been thinking of what I should say, or could say, to make things sound better, but the honest truth is, it's just as bad as it sounds. Professionally speaking, I made a mistake and crossed a line that I should never have crossed. Personally speaking though, it was the best mistake I could have ever made and I wouldn't change it for the world. I've found the love of my life here at Harvard and we are planning to spend the rest our lives together. This is not the case of just some extracurricular fling or me taking advantage of a young, impressionable girl. Believe me, I _tried_ to fight it, I _did_ fight it for a long time, and I lost. I love Harvard and working here has been the best professional experience of my life, but as much as it pains me to say it, I would gladly resign if it came down to a choice between my marriage or my job."

The President nodded wordlessly and sipped his scotch, "Are her parents donors?"

Fitz paused for a moment, unsure where the conversation was headed, "They're no longer with us, sir."

Eric sighed, "Hmmm. Well, Fitz, I like you. You seem like a respectable guy and Cy vouched for you pretty enthusiastically. He says we can't afford to lose a resource like you and I'm inclined to believe him, especially since I'm handing him the reins in a few months when spring semester is finished. Honestly, I don't give a damn who anyone is screwing as long as things are running smoothly, and to be quite honest with you, neither does the board of trustees. However there are people out there who will, so we have to at least _pretend_ to care. The only things the board really cares about are the endowment and reputation of the school as number one in the country, which undoubtedly could be affected in light of a scandal."

"I understand that."

"After I spoke with Cyrus earlier, I called in a couple of my closest advisors from the board and we weighed the pros and cons of the situation. They also believe you can be an invaluable asset to Harvard, Fitz, and are more than willing to stand behind you."

"Wow, _seriously_? I can't believe it. You don't know how much it means to me. Harvard is an amazing institution and I want nothing more than to contribute to it in a positive and meaningful way. In _**no**_ way do I intend for my personal relationship to get in the way of my job here, and I will work double overtime to prove that you made the right decision."

Eric smiled knowingly, "I was hoping you would say that, because as we're both painfully aware, nothing in life comes for free, Fitz. Part of the reason why the board is so apt to help you is due to your imminent prominence in city hall."

"Prominence? I'm a speech writer and councilman, that's hardly prominent."

"But you're going to be the mayor's head of speech and communications, isn't that right?"

"Yes, beginning this week, actually."

"Exactly. That means you're going to be working rather closely with Mayor Reston and he's going to look to you for advice. Half the time Reston doesn't know which way is west. He's very open to guidance, a little _too_ open if we're being completely honest. He's going to lean on you, and that, combined with your role as a councilman, well, that means power. The board is more than willing to throw their weight behind you, but they need to know that you'll keep some of Harvard's interests in mind when you're down in city hall, you know, _guiding_ the mayor. However informally that may be. To act as a sphere of influence, if you will."

"What exactly does that entail? And regarding what 'interests' exactly?"

He clasped his hands and rested his head on top of them, "Fitz, do you know who you're replacing?"

"Billy Chambers? Only in passing."

"Do you know why you're replacing him?"

"Actually, no I don't...Everything has been happening so quickly I didn't even think to ask why he was being replaced."

The President ground his teeth in irritation before speaking again, "Billy Chambers is an enigma to most people, but _**I**_ see the cocksucker for what he is. Excuse my language, but he's a greedy bastard with no substance. If it wasn't for the Chambers family name and his pretty boy face he would be pumping gas somewhere. Fortunately for him and unfortunately for us, he hit the genetic lottery, so here we are. The reason he is being replaced is because he was found to be lining his own pockets under the guise of urban development and jobs creation. He is business partners with Don McKinney, a wealthy developer who has his hand in the urban renewal pot of pretty much every major city across the nation. His company is infamous for bribing city officials in order to declare lots and sometimes entire blocks as blighted so they can get can get public works funds to pay their private construction company to rebuild the area on contract to the city. All the while making a huge profit by also selling the materials to the city through shell companies. If bribery doesn't work, they have their independent contractors buy up tracts of cheap properties that span for blocks, and then letting it all fall into decay so the city will have no choice but to declare it blighted. Then guess who swoops in to pick up the free tax money?"

"McKinney."

"Exactly. It recently came out in certain circles that Billy has a huge amount of shares in the company, a silent partner if you will, so he's very personally invested in their success. He has been advising the mayor to back referendums and initiatives which further the agenda of their corporation, TYNE Inc., in Boston. Someone did their research and found the connection, it was leaked to the mayor, and boom, here we are."

"This is crazy," Fitz balked, "isn't that illegal?"

"Very. But when you come from a blue blood family that has influence up the political ladder all the way up to the Justice Department, as does Billy, people are willing to turn a blind eye. I'm willing to bet he is holding a few cards that if played correctly, could bring down a lot of prominent people, so being demoted and silently ostracized is supposed to be punishment enough."

"Wow, that's disgusting, but unfortunately I know all too how the pay for play goes. My dad has been in politics my whole life."

"Your dad? Not California's own Gerry Grant?"

"The one and only."

"You're shitting me, excuse my French. Well this just keeps getting better. So now I'm sure you're familiar with the shady pay for play of politics."

"Ha, most definitely, and I hope I'm not being dense, but what does Billy's indiscretions have to do with me and Harvard?"

"Well there's one particular initiative he's been pushing for which is coming to a vote in a few weeks. About three years ago, Harvard purchased a parcel of property designated for off campus housing. Due to bureaucratic issues, the land hasn't been leveled and cleared yet and it's quite a mess. Our commercial permit expired last year and somehow the matter got overlooked. I'll admit it, we dropped the ball on this end. But before we could even refile the paperwork of course TYNE had their people there attempting to have it declared blighted, petitioning the city to turn over the property to them for 'urban redevelopment.' Chambers doesn't have enough sense to be ashamed of his antics and is continuing to push the issue, even after his unceremonious removal. Fitz, we need you to go head to head against them on the floor for us. Persuade the mayor and city council that Harvard's plan for the space is what's best and we can consider ourselves even."

"Wow, this a _lot_, Eric. I'm not even sure what to say."

"Say you'll do it. Say you're committed to helping secure Harvard's position on the national stage as the most prestigious university in America. Fitz, that space is crucial to our expansion as part of our five year plan. Our reputation and endowment may take a hit from this scandal, but with your help, we'll bounce back and stronger than ever. Are you with us, Fitz? Are you comitted to Harvard?"

"I am, but...what if I can't get it to pass the vote?"

Eric smiled, "Fitz, as the upcoming lead professor of a class entitled 'Persuasion and Politics,' we fully intend for you to succeed. We wouldn't ask or invest in you if we didn't think you could. We believe in you, Fitz, the question is, do _you_ believe in you?"

"I do."

"So then, what do you say?"

"I'm in," he agreed.

"Great, why don't you go bring Olivia in so we can go over the plan of action for tomorrow."

* * *

When Fitz came out of the office, Cyrus and Olivia were sitting beside one another speaking in hushed voices.

"What are you two plotting?" he asked playfully.

Olivia immediately rose to greet him and he met her halfway to take her in his arms, "I need you to come in there with me."

"Okay, how's it going so far?"

"It's looking good. We've come to an agreement and it looks they're going to support us and I can keep my job."

"Seriously? You're _kidding_ me?!" she asked incredulously.

"Nope. It does, however, come with some strings, but we'll talk about that later."

She gave him an uncertain look but he reassured her, "It's nothing I can't handle, come on," he insisted, leading her the way he came down the corridor by the hand.

She took a deep breath as they crossed the threshold to the President's office.

"Olivia," he beamed as if she was an old friend, "how nice to finally meet you!"

She smiled offering her hand, "Nice to meet you too, Mr. President."

He kissed her hand instead of shaking it, "Oh god with the Mr. President business, Eric is just fine. Have a seat, won't you?"

She seated herself, "Thank you, Eric."

"Now, let's get down to business. I'm sure Fitz told you we've come to somewhat of an understanding?"

"Yes," she looked at Fitz hesitantly.

"Come tomorrow's whirlwind, Harvard, our leadership and trustees, will stand steadfastly behind you two. In an attempt to take some of the sting out of The Sun's little exposé, I'm going to give Mr. Wallace a call and make an official statement of support. I will inform him that we as an institution take no issue with this union, and that as a guest lecturer and advisor to the course, Fitz has broken no professional or ethical codes. Of course that's a little fudge of the truth, a loophole if you will, but it is what it is. We are hopeful that the declaration, especially since it's coming straight from the horse's mouth, will mitigate the damage. Nevertheless, there will have to be _one_ major, unavoidable change."

Fitz spokeup, "Such as?"

"Well, no matter how you slice it, it's unethical to have a husband in the advisory role of a course where his wife is a student. Unfortunately, Fitzgerald, we're going to have to ask that you remove yourself from the teaching role in the course until September, when you'll be taking over for Cyrus. It'll be a paid leave of course, and it's nothing against you. Just think of it as a preemptive move to placate the moral police before they're at the gates with the pitchforks. It'll also give you a little more time to focus on your new, expanded role down at city hall and the project we were just discussing which will be coming to a head in the next several weeks."

"I completely understand sir, I think it's a good idea as well," Fitz agreed.

"Great, well unless there are any questions, I thank you two for coming and wish you nothing but matrimonial bliss."

* * *

They stood side by side waiting for the elevator to arrive, both still processing the meeting that had ended just moments ago.

"So, what are you doing now?" Fitz inquired.

"I have a group meeting in a little bit so I was thinking of heading back to the library until it's time."

"I'll walk you over," he grinned, grabbing her hand as the elevator dinged to announce it's arrival.

The sun was high in the sky, reflecting his hopefulness, and he gave her hand a little squeeze as they began making their first public journey across campus together. They didn't speak as they made their way to the library, but she could feel the smile on his face and was sure he could feel hers as well. Although no one really seemed to be paying them any mind, it felt like the whole world was watching and judging, but even still it was the most free she had ever felt, knowing that they didn't have to hide anymore.

As they neared the library, he stopped across from the entrance and sat in one of long patio chairs which overlooked the green. Before he could even think it, she was on his lap and his face was nuzzling her neck, savoring her scent.

"Baby?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I think I got off easy, what do you think?"

"It wasn't as bad as I expected, I kinda am in disbelief, it just seems _too_ easy. I just wish you didn't have to take off the rest of the semester, I'm going to miss you in class."

He sighed, "Me too, I really love that class. But hey, it's a small price to pay," he conceded, kissing her neck. "Very, very, small," he said punctuating each word with a kiss. "At least they asked me to come back next year, and this time I'll be lead instructor. It's probably for the best anyways."

She nodded, "Fitz, what project was he talking about?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell to you about. So apparently there's some property that Harvard purchased years ago in jeopardy of being turned over to the city. It goes up for vote in a few weeks and the board of trustees wants me to persuade the mayor and city council not to vote against Harvard, but there are some heavy hitters majorly invested in seeing it go the other way."

"Hmm, how do you feel about it?"

"It sounds pretty cut and dry, but I don't know. The people who want the property have deep pockets and influential connections. I'm not sure if, realistically, I have enough power or influence to change the vote this late in the game."

She eyed him carefully, "Do you want to do it?"

"I do, because it's a good cause, especially as opposed to the alternative. Harvard technically already owns the property and the corporation looking to scoop it up is just out to make a profit, they don't really even care about the land. It's kind of a no brainer because the avarice at play just boggles my mind. After the bad publicity we're likely to cause the institution come tomorrow morning, I feel bound to them for looking out for us."

"Babe, I don't want you to feel forced into doing something you're uncomfortable with. If you don't believe in the cause or if you think it's a bad idea, don't get involved."

"But I want to, I do believe in it."

"Then I _know_ you can make it happen, there's zero doubt about it in my mind. You're brilliant and eloquent, and when you speak people take notice and listen." She placed her hand on his chest, "Don't doubt yourself. After all those speeches you gave us in class, I'm pretty sure you could convince anyone to do _anything_."

Just then she heard voices and laughter behind where they were seated, she peered around the chair and saw students walking into the library.

"Oh snap, Fitz, those are my group mates, I should really get going."

He looked at his watch, "I should, too. I'm conducting interviews for my assistant this afternoon."

"Wow, you get an assistant? Look at you, Mr. Big Shot!"

He tickled her and kissed her lightly, "I love you, Livi."

"I love you too, sweetheart, but I really should go."

"Okay," he conceded and let her up. She squeezed his hand before bolting off towards the entrance.

"Livi?" he called out after her.

"Huh?"

"You forgot something."

She hurried back to him with furrowed brows, the confusion written on her face as she looked around, "What did I forget?"

Fitz pulled her into his arms and brought his lips down on hers forcefully, unwilling to let their first day of true freedom go by without taking full advantage of their new breathing room.

Olivia could feel her feet dangling inches off of the ground as he lifted her up against him. She joined her hands behind his neck to match his passion, not caring for the moment about the passersby or her waiting classmates, and it finally all felt real.

* * *

The next morning when Olivia woke up Fitz was smiling down at her, watching her sleep.

"You are _such_ a creep," she murmured jokingly, smiling in spite of her words.

"Oh _please_," he grinned while stroking her ear, "you love it."

"I do," she admitted.

He kissed her with a smirk, "I knew it. Do you have work to do before class?"

"Nothing I can't do later, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come down to city hall with me for a little bit? Check out my new office?"

"I would love to," she beamed at the unexpected invitation. It was surreal that they no longer had to pretend that they weren't together, but she was quickly coming to love it. Olivia had already decided that she would not bother reading the article about them for now, she would just go with the flow and hope it flew under most people's radar. She was resolved to try to enjoy her current happiness and do away with unnecessary worrying.

They showered together and enjoyed a quick breakfast before heading to his office. As they pulled into the large brick plaza, Olivia looked up at the building with renewed interest. She had passed it many times, but never dreamed that she would have a reason to go inside and see its inner workings.

The architecture of the large edifice was in stark contrast to the relatively conservative buildings which stood beside it. The sleek curtain windows and cantilevered geometric forms gave the building a distinct and looming presence, and she was almost nervous to go inside.

The twosome made their way through the stringent security to his office on the third floor. The inside of the building was cavernous and impressive, and she tried to absorb all the details as they traveled through the building which was already bustling with activity at eight-thirty.

He slowed when they reached an area where there was a small, and as of yet unoccupied desk in front of a door which boldly read **_Fitzgerald T. Grant III_**. When he opened the door, she was impressed by the understated opulence of the spacious room. The large oaken desk gleamed in the light of the airy window, and each piece of accompanying furniture was strategic, functional and aesthetically pleasing. Olivia was immediately drawn to the window which had an astounding view of the city.

"This is amazing, Fitz," she almost whispered as she gazed at the scenery through the glass.

"I like it, too." He responded coming up behind her. He turned her to face him so that he could see her, "I'm so happy that I can share this moment with you."

She gave him a smile that swelled his heart, "There's no place else I'd rather be and no one I'd rather be with. You don't know how proud I am of you. No one deserves it more."

She kissed him gently before sliding out from the space between him and the window and taking a seat in his oversized leather chair.

She noticed a few papers on top of the otherwise empty desk, "What's this? Hard at work on a speech already?"

"Not yet, those are actually the resumes from the top three candidates I interviewed yesterday. All three really impressed me so I'm not sure who to choose. Maybe you could glance at them really quick? Tell me who stands out to you?"

"Sure," she smiled widely, happy to be of help.

As she looked over the qualifications of each candidate, she noted that one was a woman and the other two were men. Her first instinct was to find a reason to eliminate the woman automatically, feeling a bit territorial of having someone work so closely with Fitz, especially in light of the Amanda Tanner fiasco. She knew it was irrational though, and made a point to suppress the green eyed monster. As she looked over their experiences her gut immediately got a good feeling about the third resume.

"I really like this one, Fitz, 'Quinn Perkins'? Her internship experiences are golden, her GPA was stellar and she stayed at both of her previous positions for over a year, so that shows she's reliable. I would go with her."

He kissed her forehead, "You're the best, I was leaning towards her, too. I'm going to give her a call right now to see how soon she can start."

* * *

Fitz was intently focused on editing the final draft of a short oration for a fundraising banquet the Mayor was due to attend the following night when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and it was a text from Olivia:

**I swear always get grouped with nincompoops for class projects :-( my group wants to meet after class so I'm probably gonna be on campus kind of late, you don't have to wait for me for dinner.**

He laughed at her word choice and quickly typed out a response:

**Ok baby, don't pop a vessel, I love you.**

**I love you more** flashed across the screen as he heard a knock on his door. He looked up and could not believe his eyes.

"Am I seeing a ghost, or is Captain Jake Ballard really standing in my doorway?"

"The one and only," he grinned at him. "When I heard Fitz Grant was burning down city hall I had to come see it for myself."

Fitz rose to hug his old friend and invited him to sit, "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Well I've actually been on assignment in Massachusetts for some time now, working out of the facility in Dorcester. Lots of changes and reorgs brought me to Boston, managing security details and other top flight kind of stuff," he laughed.

Fitz chuckled, "I thought you were more into the intelligence side, not brute force."

Jake shrugged, "Well you know me, I just do what I'm assigned. I have a wife and new baby so I have to go where the money goes."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Bachelor Ballard would settle down, how is the family life treating you?"

He scoffed, "Man, it's _treating_ me. The paper this morning says you recently got married too, huh? I hear Harvard has been good to you," he laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but I'm happier than I've ever been. I truly am."

"That's awesome. Hey, we should really catch up. I have to run, but are you busy after work? Maybe we could get a beer or something."

"You have impeccable timing because I just found out I don't have any dinner plans, let's do it."

* * *

When Fitz finally finished all his duties for the day, he called Jake and they decided to get Italian takeout and beers and head to his apartment instead of hitting a restaurant or bar. They were relaxing in the living room on the sofa and Jake was informing him about the woes of his married life.

"I'm telling you, Fitz, the woman is a major mind fuck. We were dating, casually might I add, for maybe four months. I go on assignment for two weeks, come back and she's pregnant. What was I supposed to do?"

"You didn't necessarily have to marry her, there are other options,-"

He huffed, "You don't know Tina. She really changed once she got that leg up on me, man. She went from sweet and cool, to moody and cruel."

"Oh come on, it couldn't be that terrible. I'm sure you loved her at some point or you wouldn't have done it," Fitz reasoned.

"We do have our moments, and I do love her, but everyday is a roller coaster. We used to joke around and it would be light hearted and funny, but now it's just mean spirited. She never misses an opportunity to get in a jab at me. I'm hanging in there for junior, but I just don't know how much more I can take."

Fitz was trying to find the words to encourage his friend, when they both heard the sound of the key in the door. Olivia was in a zone as she slid into the apartment and slipped off her jacket and shoes, until she looked up and saw them sitting there.

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot you said you were having company," she said walking over with a smile and Fitz stood to introduce them.

"Liv, this is my old friend, Jake Ballard, we did some work in the Navy together. Jake, this is my wife, Olivia."

"Goodness, Fitz, why do I have to be your _old_ friend," he ribbed as he took in the sight before him. He could definitely see how Fitz had gotten ensnared by Olivia to the point of risking his job and reputation to be with her. She was beautiful and she had youth on her side, which in many cases proved to be a lethal combination.

"Nice to meet you, Jake," she offered a hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Olivia. I've heard so many wonderful things about you."

Fitz sat back on the couch and pulled her down beside him, "How was your meeting, babe?"

She sighed, "Long and drawn out for no reason, I'm pretty much going to have to do everything."

He laughed and kissed her temple, "They couldn't possibly be that bad."

She snuggled up close to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "Worse."

He cupped her face and kissed her softly, "That sucks, I'm sorry. Are you hungry? I picked up your favorite from Capriani's, it's in the kitchen. You should hang with us, if you're up for it."

"Oh thank you babe, but I'm a little tired. I won't interrupt you guys, I'm going to go relax and take a shower."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she patted his arm reassuringly as she rose to leave, "you guys catch up, I'll be in the room." She turned her smile to Jake, "It was really nice meeting you. Hopefully you'll come over again."

"Definitely. I'm in the city now so we'll all be good friends," he smiled back at her.

Fitz watched her walk down the hall as if mesmerized, and Jake was just about to make a crack about him being whipped when his phone began to ring with the familiar Law & Order ringtone.

He sighed, "I should take this, it's my wife."

"No problem, I'll be right back," he replied quickly, taking the opportunity to follow Olivia down the hall.

She was already halfway undressed, clad in just her t-shirt and underwear when he slipped into the room, rummaging through her drawer for something to sleep in.

"So, it was that bad, huh?"

"Yup," she responded without turning around.

"Let me make it better," he whispered pulling her onto the bed and pinning her beneath him.

"Fitz, isn't your friend in the living room?"

"It's fine," he mumbled starting in on her neck,"he's taking a call, it'll be awhile."

She wriggled beneath him, playfully slapping his chest, "You are such a horn dog, that's so rude."

"You just turn me on more when you do that, you know," he rasped in her ear, taking her lobe between his teeth.

"Baby...let me take my shower," she moaned out, fighting against the desire that was getting hotter by the moment.

"No," he growled, the feeling of her body beneath his too intoxicating to stop

"_Please_," she whispered into his ear as she moved her hips purposefully against his growing erection.

"Uhn-uh," he groaned back, his middle grinding against hers rhythmically.

She wrapped her legs around his middle and doubled her efforts, his moans escaped his lips before he could stop himself, "Please, baby...I _promise_ I'll make it up to you."

He bit his lip as he looked down at her, "God, you sure know how to get your way."

He let her up and she grinned at him, "I'll see you in a little bit," she teased coyly as she rolled out of reach and hurried into the bathroom.

He calmed himself for a minute before heading back into the living room and as he drew closer he heard pieces of the one sided conversation, "Tina, no. Would you please, just listen, for once-"

"Okay, okay, but-"

"But I _did_-"

"Alright, fine, I'm on my way," he muttered before hanging up.

He sighed and looked up when he heard Fitz reenter the living room, "Hey, thanks for having me over bro, but I have to get headed home."

"I understand, I'll take you back to your car. We should hangout again soon."

"Definitely, maybe we could get the wives together, the four of us have dinner or something?"

"Yes, I'm definitely interested in meeting the force that is Tina, we'll plan something soon."

* * *

When Fitz returned to their bedroom, the television was on but the lights were dimmed. At his entrance she sat up in the bed, the covers slipping down to expose her nude upper body.

"Hi," he whispered, in awe at her boldness.

"Hi," she whispered back.

He moved to the side of the bed where she was laying and sat beside her. His hands immediately moving to pull away the rest of the sheet to reveal her lower half in red satin. He stared at her in amazement, his body already on fire. It amazed him each day how much he desired her, all of the time.

Sometimes all it took was that glimmer in her eyes when she looked at him before telling him how much she loved him, or the way she would cock her head to the left a little before deciding if something was worthy of a full laugh or a hearty chuckle, or the way she would drum her fingertips lightly across the table as she was thinking. He loved all of her intricacies and her presence consumed him.

She smiled shyly, "I thought we could finish what you started earlier."

_I am the luckiest man in the world_, he thought to himself and he knew right then he didn't care what he had to do or who he had to convince, but he was going to make sure no one disrupt their happiness.

* * *

**A/N2: Okay, I hope you guys liked it! Some new, but familiar characters popping up, and Amanda tanner is still somewhere lurking, lol. What do you guys think about the deal Fitz made? Do you think he may be biting off more than he can chew? If you were Olivia, do you think you could forgive Abby? Or Cyrus? Love to hear your opinions, shit is about to get real in the next few chapters, though!**

**Oh yeah and mochamajesty asked why doesn't Liv have her own car even though she has the money. For the sake of the story, it happened that way, because I sort of seen it as symbolic. I feel listein the story her character has been kind of been in the passenger seat in the vehicle of her life, affected by the choices that the people in her life have made. So even though she has the ability, she doesn't necessarily have the confidence. Also, before Fitz she never really went anyplace so she didn't really need one, but she is going to get it together! **


	20. Branches

One thing Fitz was realizing about trying to maneuver a political upset was that it was more about what you had to offer than what you had to say. Being in City Hall full time instead of a few hours a week was a completely different experience and his first couple of days there were odd, but he was having an interesting time adjusting to the change of pace. He was enjoying learning the ins and outs his job, but his biggest concern was figuring out how to approach the various councilmen about the upcoming property vote without making his intentions too obvious.

Fitz had done his research on each councilman's voting history and gotten a cursory appraisal of who was likely to vote or against TYNE Inc. Out of the total twenty four votes he needed two thirds to block the proposal, so only sixteen votes stood in the way of his success. His preliminary investigation told him that ten of the councilmen were staunchly opposed to the corporation and would vote against their interests in all matters. Those councilmen were representatives of working class neighborhoods which had been the target of earlier aggressive urban expansion projects which pushed out many low income residents in rent controlled residences, so their votes were a guarantee in any move to block TYNE's growth.

Knowing this he didn't waste time trying to convince those members, but he did speak with each one personally and briefly expressed his concerns about the initiative and offer solidarity. He still needed at least six more votes, and he knew six councilmen were unwavering supporters of Billy Chambers and would definitely vote the way he had been pressuring them to, but that still left eight votes up for grabs and Fitz wanted them all.

He had been making his rounds over the past three weeks, securing personal meetings with all of the fence straddlers and feeling them out. Although he had hoped the common sense and the morality of the matter would be enough to persuade his peers, it had taken more wheeling and dealing to seal the deal than he had originally planned.

Promises of meetings, attendance at fundraising banquets, future alliances and such were the breadth of the parleys. It amazed him how to rid himself of one large debt, he had to take on a number of small ones, but it was worth it. The past couple of weeks had been the epitome of freedom and the backlash had been minimal. With Fitz out of the classroom already, effectively recusing himself, the intended pacification had been achieved and he was in the homestretch of fulfilling his end of the bargain and he would not rest until he was triumphant.

Fitz was currently preparing for Thursday's council meeting where he would be making his boldest move yet. Just that morning he had e-mailed the council secretary to add a topic of discussion to old business. This would allow him a few minutes to speak to the entire group all at once, where he planned to lay out the dirty, ugly truth about TYNE. Then on Sunday, at the planned benefit dinner, he would sweep the room to get an idea of what loose ends remained until the following Tuesday's vote.

Short on time and with the voting day swiftly approaching, he needed to cast a large net and box in some votes, whether it was based on pathos or ethos he didn't care, but his words would leave little room for interpretation. He knew better than to get into the details of Billy's sordid bribery ring, but he did intend to present his research on how the shady organization had "successfully" developed other spaces in their and other cities across the nation which and make plain their pattern of creating unsustainable developments, the majority of which had fallen into disrepair.

A knock pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," he called through the door.

Quinn opened the door tentatively, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, I know you're very busy, it's just that Billy Chambers is outside insisting that he speak with you and he won't take no for an answer."

"It's fine," he replied reassuringly, knowing that Billy had a reputation for being incorrigibly persistent, and he had long been expecting a visit from the man. "You can go ahead and send him in."

"Okay, sir, sorry, sir!" she chirped disappearing from the doorway.

Moments later the door was opening again and the blonde man stood unassumingly in the doorframe, "Hello, Fitzgerald."

"Hello, Bill," Fitz returned the greeting flatly.

Billy smirked at that, "How are you liking my old, _oops_ I mean your new job?"

"It suits me pretty well, actually. Can I help you with something?"

"Maybe," he replied coyly, closing the door behind him. "May I ask what is your investment in the Dover Street development project? Why are you pushing for Harvard so hard?"

"Excuse me?"

"What is your endgame? What is Harvard offering you?"

Fitz avoided the last question, "It's the most ethical use of the space, Billy. What is your investment in TYNE, would be the better question?"

He sat without invitation, "Ethical? You've got to be kidding me. You do know you're in City Hall, right? Those little textbooks with their ethics and morals could never prepare you for this shark tank. We go by quid pro quo here, Fitz, which is pretty ethical in my opinion. Fair exchange is no robbery, right?"

He shrugged, "Depends on the exchange. Why are you here, Billy?"

"I'm here to help you. This is a brave new world for you and I don't think you quite understand the way things work around here. You're involving yourself in things that are much, _much_ bigger than you. Bigger than the space even. I figured I'd give you some friendly advice." He sat back in the chair and his smile turned to an unreadable mask, "Certain things are better left unsaid and certain issues untouched. You piss a lot of people off when you start messing with their bottom line."

"People like who, exactly?"

"Just people. Some of whom aren't very happy with the message you've been spreading about their company and thus are trying to find ways to make _yours_ the shortest stint in head of communications history. But look, I know what a great guy you are and I spoke up on your behalf. I even have a gift for you, a peace offering," his smile returned as he slid an envelope across the wide desk.

Fitz watched his hand like a venomous snake, "What is that?"

"Just open it."

Fitz opened the small, off-white envelope to uncover a cashiers check for $50,000. "Whoa what the hell is this!" he demanded.

"Money," Billy responded simply as if the were an everyday interaction for him, which wouldn't be too hard to believe.

"Clearly, but for what, exactly?" Fitz asked, knowing but wanting to hear the words.

"For your friendship. Like I said, fair exchange is no robbery. Let this thing go, this whole rallying for the 'ethical' choice thing you've got going. Wait until you have a few more friends and experience to rock the boat, now is not the time."

Fitz slid the check back to him, "My friendship and dignity cannot be bought, and if it could, it'd be worth way more than fifty thousand."

"I'm telling you-"

"You're not _telling_ me anything. In fact, you're leaving. Thank you for your time, Billy," Fitz stood, extending his hand in an act of dismissal.

"Don't say I never warned you," the man huffed, grilling Fitz's lingering hand before turning to leave.

Fitz shook his head in disgust at the scene that just played out before picking up the phone to call Quinn. He didn't have time to waste.

"Is my 12:20 with Councilman Jacobs confirmed?"

Fitz was on a mission and he wasn't going to let Billy or anyone else stop him.

* * *

Olivia made her way through the security requirements that were quickly becoming just another part of her routine. She had visited City Hall on more than a handful of occasions in the few weeks since Fitz had begun working there full time, so the security guards knew her face and made it painless for her.

As she rounded the corner to Fitz's office, Quinn's desk came into view and she could see the young woman was very busy juggling the phone and computer simultaneously. She had come to be friendly with the woman, especially since she always seemed to be in an eager to please mood and wasn't but five years older than Olivia. Fitz was pleased with her work so far and Olivia liked her kindness and respected her professionalism, so she was very happy that she had had a hand in selecting her because it was proving itself to be the right choice.

Quinn was just finishing up her call as Olivia stopped a few feet away from her desk when she noticed that Fitz's door was closed.

"Hey Quinn, how are you?"

"I'm good Liv, how's your day been?"

"So far, so good. One of my classes got cancelled last minute so that's always a win. Is Fitz around?"

"No, he's actually scheduled for a working lunch with another councilman, you just missed him."

"Aw, I knew I should've called, but I wanted to surprise him."

"That's so sweet! He going to be upset when I tell him that he missed you stopping by. Are you gonna head home instead?"

"I would but I have another class in a couple of hours, so I'll probably just grab something and head back to campus to avoid the temptation of getting too comfortable."

"Oh...well I was gonna take my break in like five minutes. We can go together if you want, you don't have to eat alone," she offered timidly.

Olivia hesitated but then though better of it, "Sure, that's sounds great. What are you in the mood for?"

* * *

The ladies walked over to the small restaurant of Quinn's suggestion located only five minutes away from City Hall which she promised Olivia was to die for. The eatery offered American, Italian and Mexican cuisine, so they were both able to choose something suitable to their different tastes. They sat and made comfortable small talk until somehow the conversation turned personal and Quinn began telling Olivia about her background and her experience majoring in Political Science and Technology at MIT.

"My dad was a poli sci major so I was practically groomed for it my whole life, but I also love computers. My mom died when I was ten so it was just the two of us, we spent a lot of time in the basement," Quinn confessed.

"Oh," was all Olivia could muster at her forthrightness. The way she shared it so effortlessly disarmed her, and before she could stop herself she was confessing too, "My mom died, too. When I was twelve." She wasn't even sure why she said it once the words were out and she was instantly embarrassed.

The conversation lulled for a moment before Quinn spoke again, "I hope it's not weird because your husband is my boss, but are you free Thursday evening? I'm having a small get together and I'd love it if you came."

"Really?" Olivia asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah! My boyfriend Stephen is throwing me a little shindig, congratulations on my job, nothing big, just a few people. You can bring some friends if you'd like. Fitz told me that you liked my resume which I'm sure was key in me getting the position, and you've been so nice to me, you don't know what some of these other councilman's wives are like," she laughed.

Olivia smiled, lunch had turned out alright after all. "I'd love to. Send me the details and I'll definitely I'll swing by."

* * *

Thursday came quicker than he was prepared for, and as Fitz sat in his meeting anxiously awaiting his turn to speak, he couldn't help but think about Olivia at Quinn's party. When she had asked him about it, he said he didn't think it would be problematic, but in his mind he did have reservations about it.

He had warned her not to get photographed doing anything questionable and she had laughed it off, but he was partially serious. He knew that Olivia was far from a party girl and he had never even seen her drink hard liquor or get drunk, but something in him was worried.

It was gnawing at him that this was going to be the first time she was going someplace social without him since they'd been together and he wasn't sure what the crowd was going to be like. Quinn seemed mature and put together at work, but people were rarely ever who they appeared to be on the surface.

Deeper than that though, Fitz hated to admit that that a selfish and irrational part of him didn't want to share Olivia and her branching out a bit awakened an insecurity he wasn't even aware he possessed. He was used to them spending every free moment together and he wasn't sure he was ready for that to change just yet.

_She's young, she has the right to go out without you,_ he chastised himself. It wasn't right for him to expect her to spend every waking moment with him or waiting on him, but he loved nothing more than the sight of her curled up in the bed when he came in the door. However it boiled down to letting go and playing it cool or risk smothering her and having her pull away eventually, and he wanted to avoid that. He wanted them to have a loving, enduring, but most importantly _healthy_ marriage, and that included giving her room to grow outside of him.

He heard the nasally voice of the council secretary calling him up to introduce his addition to the agenda and he stood to meet the challenge. As he walked up to the podium he was transforming every ounce of worry and insecurity into passion and clarity. He had a message to get across and even though his head wasn't completely clear, he was going to use that energy to propel him forward.

* * *

As Harrison pulled onto the block indicated on the GPS, it was clear that that Olivia and Quinn had two very different definitions of a 'little shindig.' It was safe to assume that the house which had cars packed into the driveway and strewn across the lawn was the place they were looking for.

"Ugh," Huck groaned from the backseat, "I thought this was supposed to be something small? You guys know I don't fuck with crowds."

"We didn't know!" they replied in unison. She had convinced Huck to come only on the basis that Quinn had insisted it was supposed to be a small celebration, and she knew it would be a long time before she got him to come out again.

As they parked and approached from down the street they still couldn't hear the music, which confused her. She knew it was probably not likely that they were having tea and strumpets inside, but she was curious about what type of activities were going on at the party. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the lights were on because she hated grind in the dark parties and would feel bad for turing right back around to leave.

Olivia knocked on the door and moments later it swung open to reveal a chipper Quinn. She reached to embrace Olivia as if they were long time friends, "Oh my god! You came! You brought friends! Come in, come in!"

"Hi Quinn, this is my cousin Harrison and my good friend Huck, thanks for having us. I thought you said a small get together though?" she asked as she looked around. There were small groups standing around sipping drinks and talking.

"It is," she looked confused, "if there's less than fifty people, and no dancing, it's not a real party! Come on, I'll show you guys around."

She gave the threesome a quick tour around the two story, Victorian style house, swinging around until they were on the back porch. There they found a group of four guys in one corner and a single guy smoking a cigarette by the steps.

"Guys," she sung as she walked over to the dark haired man, "this is my boyfriend Stephen."

He nodded as she introduced them and then spoke up, "Can I offer you mates a cigarette?"

"No thanks," Huck and Olivia replied in unison.

"I'll have one," Harrison spoke up and the two turned to look at him like he had five heads. "What? I'm in college, I'm allowed to experiment," he grinned mischievously.

"It's not experimentation if you've smoked before," Olivia admonished him.

"You know I seem to remember _you_ giving me the cigarettes, or did you forget that part?" he laughed as Stephen sparked it for him.

"You didn't care for the taste?" Stephen inquired, directing the question at Olivia, but Harrison answered instead.

"Ha! Did she?! Olivia was the chain smoking queen of the eleventh grade."

Quinn looked at her wide eyed, "No way, you look so innocent."

"It was only for like three months," Olivia tried to trivialize it.

"Um, try the whole school year!"

"So why did you quit?" Quinn pondered aloud, her interest piqued.

"Because Harrison got us caught smoking in his bedroom. He was fiending for a cigarette and couldn't wait until after midnight like we usually did, so of course my aunt smelled it and came bursting down the door. She made us smoke the entire pack, which was enough for me, but clearly not for Harrison!" she recounted with a wide smile and they all laughed.

It was the first of many hearty laughs that night and Olivia decided she liked little shindigs with forty plus people after all.

* * *

Fitz was in the kitchen making a bowl of oatmeal. He was hungry and he was tired, and although it was after midnight and he had to be up early in the morning, he knew he couldn't rest until Olivia was safe in his arms. She was still at Quinn's party but his meeting had ended two hours ago and he was trying to keep occupied to keep from calling her.

Just then he heard the door slam and he felt a smile cross his face.

"I'm in here," he yelled out, and mere moments later he felt familiar arms around his middle.

She rested her head against his back and he felt her body sigh contentedly against his. "How was your meeting?" she asked, her words partially muffled by his shirt.

"Great, I'm confident I got my point across. I still have a couple more guys to meet with, but I'm kind of cruising until the benefit dinner on Sunday. Vote is Tuesday, so we'll see sooner than later. Did you have fun at Quinn's party?"

"It was okay, it would have been better if you were there," she replied rubbing his back.

He felt his smile widen, "Oh no, you guys don't want an old fart like me hanging around. I don't want to cramp your style."

"Oh please, you don't even look your age, Fitz. Plus there were a lot of people there, no one would have even noticed...Does it make me completely pathetic that I missed you even though I just saw you this afternoon?"

"If that's the case then I'm drowning in the Pathetic Ocean cause I missed you too, babe," he replied turning around to kiss her forehead. He abandoned his oatmeal and picked her up to place her on the opposite counter.

She traced his lips with her fingertips and he kissed each one, "When you're not around, it's like a piece of me is missing."

He kissed her neck playfully, "Well technically we are one person now, so I guess it makes sense."

She giggled, "Right, we're Folivia."

He snickered, "Sheesh, all I get is one letter but you have your whole name? That's not fair!"

"Okay, so you think of one," she countered.

"Hmmm, how about Olitz? That seems equal."

"I like that one," she squealed, "we should name our first baby that."

He could feel his mouth gaping open at her mention of children, 'first' implying that there would be many, or at least more than one. As much as he had thought about it he was reluctant to bring up the topic of kids because he didn't want her to feel pressured.

Although he tried not to think too much about their age difference, in his heart he knew she was too young at this point to make the kind of sacrifice children would require and he would never ask her to so soon. She had dreams of law school and a career and he knew a baby would not fit in there anytime soon, but it was nice to know that she wanted to, somewhere down the line.

"You want to have my baby?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I do," she answered quickly, "unless you don't want to."

He covered her stomach with his large hand, "No, no, I do. I _really_ do," he emphasized. She had meant her original comment to be flippant, but she could tell by his smile that he had thought about it before and was serious. "There is nothing I want more than eight little Olitzes running around, screaming and climbing all over us," he added.

"Eight? Are you crazy? I would do anything for you Fitz, but I don't know about eight kids," she laughed

He shrugged with a crooked grin, "I'm open to compromise."

"Well, I was thinking two."

Two? Come on, two?" he repeated, "that's no fun!"

She laughed heartily at his indignation and kissed his nose, "How about four? Twice my number, but half of yours"

"Four sounds like the perfect number. I was just messing with you, though. However many beautiful babies you want to give me, I'll be happy with it...The more the merrier though," he added with a smile. "I'm content just to practice for now," he added, throwing her over his shoulder as he headed toward the bedroom.

* * *

When Jake saw the red and blue lights flashing in his rearview mirror he knew he was fucked. He looked down at the speedometer and realized he was doing fifty on a residential street, so he hoped the officer would give him a ticket and send him on his way. He pulled over and checked his reflection in the rearview mirror, wishing that he didn't look as terrible as he felt.

The cop approached the car with his flashlight shining, "Sir, do you know why I pulled you over tonight?"

"Um, I was going a little fast," he slurred in spite of his best efforts.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Just a couple of beers," he mumbled, fumbling for his license and registration.

"Right, can you step out of the car for me, please?"

After administering a couple of sobriety tests the officer wasted no time, "I'm going to have to place you under arrest for driving under the influence, sir. Please place your hands behind your back."

"Sir, please, no," Jake pleaded, "I'm-I'm in the service, the Navy. I'm on assignment right now and this could destroy an ongoing investigation. I promise you I'm just having a terrible night...a fight with my wife, I've never done this before, I swear. My papers are in the dashboard console if you don't believe me!"

The older man eyed him curiously before going into the car and locating the papers. He sighed before speaking, "Do you have anyone you can call? Someone who can pick you up to sober off until morning?"

Jake paused for a moment, "Yes, I think I do."

* * *

Fitz was concentrating on the news when his phone buzzed softly beside him. Friday had been a long, but productive day, and he was enjoying taking his mind off of work. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Jake, but not much in the mood for conversation, he decided he would call him back the following day. He sighed when the phone stopped and immediately began buzzing again, resigned to finding out what was so important he needed to call back to back at 11:30 p.m.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fitz, how are you, it's Jake," he started shakily. "Are you busy?"

Fitz looked down at his chest, "I'm kind of on pillow duty," he chuckled. "Olivia just fell asleep on me a little bit ago."

"Oh, well, hey man, I hate to ask, but I'm in a bit of bind. Is it possible that you could come pick me up?"

"Pick you up? From where? What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"I had a little run in with the law. They'll let me go if someone come gets but-"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, just tell me where you are," he rushed out knowing it must be beyond serious. He gathered the address information and decided to try to wake Olivia.

"Liv," he kissed her forehead, but instead of waking up she just snuggled up closer to him. He chuckled and stroked her face as he watched her sleep peacefully for a moment. He could tell waking her up was going to be a fruitless pursuit, so he readjusted himself so he could slide her onto the pillow beside him and slip out of the bed.

* * *

Fitz was on the scene within fifteen minutes and could see Jake hanging his head in shame beside the cop car as he approached.

The officer spoke first, "Your friend here blew twice the legal limit. Do I need to tow his car, or will you be sure to take care that he doesn't drive tonight?"

"I've got it from here, sir. Thank you for allowing him a chance to be picked up instead of hauling him off to the precinct for the night."

"It's no problem. I have nothing but the utmost respect for those who serve our country in this time of terrorism and hostility. It changes people. When I came back from Korea I wasn't the same for while, so I understand. But you could have killed someone tonight Captain Ballard and you're luckily it was me and not some cuff-happy young guy looking to make a name for himself. If I catch you again, don't expect a break," the man reprimanded.

"Thank you, sir," Jake responded simply without taking his eyes off the ground.

After parking Jake's car, the two piled into Fitz's vehicle, but he wasn't sure where exactly to go.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on with you? Driving drunk? Are you trying to kill yourself? Or someone else?"

Jake stared listlessly out the window, "Can we stop somewhere for a drink?"

Fitz huffed in disbelief, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Maybe not a whole drink, maybe just pick up a six pack or something?"

"What? No fucking way. I know you didn't call me so we could go out drinking-"

"And I also didn't call you for a fucking lecture. I called because I needed a ride, so just leave me alone," Jake snarled.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, what the hell is your problem? You're acting like I owe you something when I could've just stayed in my very comfortable bed with my sleeping wife. I don't have to be doing this shit."

"Too bad not all of us can have the perfect marriage like you, Fitzgerald," the acidity dripped from his tongue.

"What is this all about?"

"I should kill her. I could have killed her and gotten away with it too, but I'm too much of a coward. You don't know how badly I wanted to wrap my hands around her throat until she turned blue-" Jake growled angrily.

"_Whoa_, buddy, what? Are we talking about Tina? Whatever she's done, it's not worth going to jail over, just think about Junior, where would that leave him?" Fitz tried to reason with him.

He laughed mirthlessly, "Junior? That's a fucking joke. He's not even my damn kid and she had the audacity-"

"Why would you say something like that?!"

"Because she told me so," he scoffed. "She just dropped it on me like it was nothing. All the sacrifices I've made, all the bullshit I've put up with just to make this family work and he's not even **_MINE_**!"

Fitz looked at him in shock, unable to find any words to respond. He sighed at pulled over as a convenience store came into sight, "You sit tight, alright? I'm gonna run inside and get you a beer, but just one."

"Thank you, Fitz. Make it a 24 oz please," he said, giving him a strained smile.

_Where the hell is Harrison when you need him?_ was all Fitz could think as he browsed the beer selection. He was certain the younger man would've found all the right words to talk Jake down from the ledge without enabling him to drink more, but unfortunately he didn't have that skill. His mind was blown by the startling revelation, so he could only imagine how screwed up Jake's head was. He checked out, his mind still fuddled by the last fifteen minutes and joined the somber man back in the car.

"So how did you find this out?" Fitz mustered the courage to ask.

Jake opened the beer and sighed, "We were arguing because I came home and she was in the room, on the phone as always. She had Junior in front of the television in his bouncy chair. I let her have it about how she's a sorry excuse for a mother and she said 'well at least I am his mother.' When I asked her what that was supposed to mean, she asked me if ever wondered why his eyes were green and both of ours were blue," he choked out shaking his head.

"You sure she wasn't saying it just to get under your skin?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it. Who says something like that if there's not a possibility that it might be true?"

"Someone being spiteful, trying to win a fight."

"I slapped her Fitz," he confessed in a hushed voice.

"What?! Jake, come on man-"

"She knew what she was doing! She knew she would crush me by saying that! I told her things about my family and she knows how much being a dad means to me. The last thing I ever wanted to do was be my like my father."

"But you talked about your dad all the time, how he was a high rankling lieutenant-"

"Because that's all I really knew about him. I saw him on holidays and every other summer, but even then we never really knew each other. He was always going away on duty. I didn't want that for my son, I wanted to be there. I wanted to know his favorite color, his favorite cereal, read him books at night, show him all the things my dad never showed me. I didn't want him to grow up with the emptiness that I felt, trying to fill the shoes of a man who was little more than a ghost to me. And she **_took_** that from me. She lied and she stole that from me. What am I supposed to do now? To tell me that the boy who I hold every night, who I watched take his first breath, his first steps, is not mine! How am I supposed to deal with that?"

Fitz paused unsure how to respond, but he just let the words flow, "Jake, sometimes life is cruel, but no matter what happens, you are that boy's dad, biology be damned. Any male can make a child, but it takes a real man to be a dad, and genetics is just a small part of that. There are ways for you to find out for sure if you want to know if he's yours or not. But it doesn't have to change the love you bear for him and you still have rights as a father if you want them. It takes a certain caliber of man to raise a child that's not his and it's not a decision you need to make right now, but it is an option. You don't have to let her take that from you, the choice is yours. Come on, you shouldn't go home tonight. You can crash on my couch for the night."

* * *

All was quiet as the two men entered the apartment, and Fitz he turned on the dim light by the door.

"Alright," he whispered, "I'm gonna get you a blanket and pillow."

Jake leaned down to take off his shoes by the door, but lost his balance, sending him headlong onto the floor with a loud crash.

"Fuck," he screamed louder than he meant to and Fitz erupted with muted laughter.

"Quiet, dude," he tried to hush him but at that moment all of the living room lights flashed on and Olivia was in the entrance of the hallway.

She was a beautiful, slumbering, confused mess, and Jake could tell by the look on her face Fitz hadn't told her to expect company, so he was probably in deep trouble. Her curly mane was unruly and wild, and her already tiny tshirt rose to barely cover the tops of her thighs as she tried to wipe the sleepiness out of her eyes. As hard as he tried he couldn't pry his eyes away from her exposed skin.

"What is going on?" she asked sleepily, as if she wasn't sure if the sight before her was a dream or reality

"Go back to bed baby," Fitz urged her, "I'll be there in a second, okay?"

She paused for a second as if she were going to question him further but thought better of it. "Okay," she muttered, turning to head back to bed. He was enthralled by the sway of her hips sauntering down the hallway until he felt Fitz's foot kicking him.

"Keep your eyes to yourself," he scolded gruffly

"Sorry," he mumbled before gathering his bearings to get back up.

* * *

Jake had been laying on the couch for a full fifteen minutes and was close to sleep when the urge to pee overwhelmed him. He sat up and realized that the last time he had been here, he hadn't used the bathroom and he wasn't sure where it could be in the darkness. He followed the corridor down to Fitz's bedroom and was just about to knock when he heard a high pitched giggle through the door.

He look down at the empty space between the door and the floor and noticed that the lights in their bedroom were off. He heard the bass of Fitz's voice through the door but not his words. Whatever he said elicited another giggle from Olivia and an admonishing, but playful, "Fitz."

Fitz responded with a playful, "What?," and then he could hear the sounds of them kissing and weight shifting on the bed. She called his name again but this time it was a moan, her breathing loud and labored.

Jake stood there lingering for a moment, confused. He was almost sure Fitz was going to be in the doghouse for bringing him home without permission but it sounded like he was being rewarded.

"Turn over," he heard Fitz's voice boom out in the darkness, and he imagined that she was obliging him.

"Baby," another of her moans wafted through the door and could feel himself reacting to the sensuality in her voice. He closed his eyes and the sight of Olivia's slim, shapely legs filled his mind. He wondered what her face looked like when she was being pleasured and whether her lips were as soft as they appeared.

Fitz grunted and Olivia gasped in delight, and he felt his member throbbing and suddenly awareness filled his consciousness.

_What the fuck am I doing?_ he snapped out of his haze and moved away from the door down the hallway. He saw a door and opened it in hopes that it was the bathroom, but instead it was another room which looked like it could be Fitz's home office. There was another door two feet away and he opened it to reveal a half bathroom. He relieved himself and washed his hands, taking in his reflection disgustedly.

_You're a sick bastard, Jake. Fantasizing about your friend's wife and listening in on them is a new low, even for you_, he thought as he went back to his makeshift bed on the couch.

_That girl is not even my type. I like them tall, blonde and with a bad attitude,_ which was precisely why he was in the predicament he was currently in.

_I'm just horny_, he rationalized. It had been almost a month since he and Tina had last been intimate, and even though he couldn't stand her most of the time, the hatred between them made for good sex.

_I'm going to forget this ever happened_, he resolved as he drifted off.

* * *

He couldn't tell if he was dreaming as he opened his eyes.

_I must be dreaming, what would she be doing hovering over me?_

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked and he knew it was real. Her full lips were pursed in concern and her eyebrows were furrowed. She was dresssd more appropriately for company, her small tshirt exchanged for the shirt Fitz had been wearing yesterday, and long pajama pants covered her petite legs.

"I heard you groaning when I went to get a glass of water. Do you feel okay? Do you want an aspirin?"

He nodded yes as the pounding in his head became more forceful.

She disappeared and returned with two small white pills and a glass of water. He swallowed the pills quickly and his stomach rumbled in return.

She laughed, "Are you hungry?"

"Umm a little bit," he admitted, "I didn't have dinner yesterday."

"I can make you something, what are you in the mood for?"

He paused, confused. He couldn't remember the last time someone who wasn't a customer service representative asked him what he wanted. "What do you mean?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I mean, what do you want to eat? For breakfast?" she looked at him curiously.

He must have sounded a complete fool, who didn't know what they were in the mood to eat? "I dunno, what do you have?"

"You can come take a look," she offered, walking into the kitchen and the scene from last night played over in his head. Her pajama pants disappeared and he swore he could see her bare legs before him, the sounds of her sexy moans filling his head again without his permission.

_I'm going out and I'm getting laid tonight_, he told himself, _this is **not** okay._

* * *

Sunday morning came in the blink of an eye, but this morning Olivia woke up with a ball of dread in her stomach. She looked up at Fitz sleeping peacefully, his right arm and leg distributed evenly across her body. She fingered his curls lightly and sighed. She was not looking forward to this dinner tonight, although her mind told her she should be excited. It was kind of like their big debut, even though everyone already knew. It was symbolic of exactly for what they had been waiting for, for so long, so why did her gut keep screaming that something was wrong?

She sighed again and resigned herself to get over the silly anxiety. This was an important night for Fitz as she knew the big day was coming up in the next couple of days and he wanted to mingle and be sure to take the temperature of a few of the councilmen to make sure that all was in place for the looming vote and failure was not an option. She was going to support him and she was going to do it with a smile. He had put it all on the line for them to be at this point, and anything else just wouldn't be right.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, and for as much of an inner pep talk as she was giving herself, it was not working. Fitz had been in a great mood since he had awoke and she was trying to keep up, but she was failing miserably.

Less than two hours until the event she was standing in the mirror still trying to style her hair. They were leaving in an hour because the dinner was at a private lodge twenty minutes north of the city. She was struggling with her bang when Fitz came up behind her and caught her frowning.

He wrapped his arms around her, "What's wrong, baby? Are you nervous?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I've been trying to shake it all day, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Livi, and you don't have to be nervous, either. You look beautiful, as always, and you're an amazing conversationalist. We're gonna go rub elbows, we're gonna dance, and we're gonna laugh at all the weirdos. Easy breezy. I promise I'll be by your side the entire night, you have nothing to worry about."

She turned around in his and put her face in his chest, "I know it's just, I wish we didn't have to go." She knew she was acting like a big baby but she couldn't help it.

He pulled back and eyed her seriously, "Are you feeling okay, babe?"

She shook her head, "I'm just being stupid, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because if you really, really don't want to go-"

"No we're going, and I'm going to be fine, she smiled, "I promised."

He kissed her forehead, "Thank you."

* * *

By the time the end of the night rolled around, Olivia's frown had vanished and was replaced the breathtaking smile that Fitz lived for. They worked the room effortlessly, mingling with the people on his checklist and dancing in between. Just as he promised they laughed and had an overall good time and he didn't leave her side unless absolutely necessary. The night was just about at a close and after the finishing statements they were free to leave, so he wanted to make sure to use the restroom before the mad dash at the end.

"I'm going to run to gentleman's room quick, okay?"

"Okay," she said flashing him a genuine smile as he rose.

There was no line so he utilized an empty stall quickly, but when he went to wash his hands one of his least favorite people just so happened to be finishing up at the same time.

"Enjoying your night, Fitzgerald?" Billy's cocksure voice sung from four sinks away.

"The best," he replied casually, not bothering to ask about the other man's night.

Billy turned to face him, "Last chance to accept the olive branch. What do you say?" he asked with a nauseating smile.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Fitz answered without hesitation, turning quickly on his heels to exit.

"Have a safe trip home," Billy called out behind him.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later Olivia and Fitz were on the way back to the car, both their moods cheery. He had changed his mind about waiting for the ending remarks and decided to beat the crowd out of the parking lot.

When they entered the car, he grabbed her hand and kissed her it. "Thank you," he whispered pulling her onto his lap.

"You don't have to thank me, Fitz."

"I know you were nervous earlier, but I think it went great, you?"

"I agree," she grinned.

"I just want you to know everything I'm doing isn't just for me, it's for you too, Livi. For us," he told her seriously.

"I know," she whispered.

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am, Fitz, I really am. I want you to be happy, too, and for you to accomplish all your goals and dreams. I'm always going to be there to support you, no matter how nervous I am," she promised.

He smiled earnestly, "Olivia you _are_ my dream, all this other stuff is just icing on the cake."

They were ten minutes into their drive home when Fitz heard a car honk behind him. He looked in his side view mirror and noticed that the driver's side headlight wasn't on.

"Shit, it was fine when we left earlier," he mumbled. "I'm gonna pull over real quick and check it out."

He hoped there was a quick fix like a loose wire as he exited the car, but as he drew nearer he saw what appeared to be multiple scratches and bent down to get a closer look. Just then he heard a car pulling to stop a few feet behind him and a car door open and shut. He looked over his shoulder and saw a short man of average build in a black parka and dark jeans.

"Need some help with that, bud?"

"No, don't think there's anything can be done," he responded turning back to take in the damage.

"Sure about that, Fitz?" the man challenged.

At that he froze and his heart began to beat a little faster in his chest.

He stood, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The passenger side door and rear door opened and two more men emerged from the car the man had exited moments earlier.

Ftz backed up a step, "Can I help you guys with something?"

"Who us? No. You had your chance to help and you passed it up. Didn't they warn you about rocking the boat?"

Just then he heard the door to his car open and her heels clacking against the cement and his heart sunk.

"Livi, baby, get back in the car," he called, trying to keep his voice even.

"What's wrong?" she asked, ignoring his request.

"Make her get back in the car or he will, Fitzgerald," the man rasped in a hushed tone, motioning towards his heavy set comrade.

"Olivia, please, I need you to get in the car," his voice broke and he hoped she could feel his urgency.

She stood there for a moment that felt like eternity and he knew that she was fighting with herself; she wanted to do something, she wanted to fix it but there was nothing she could do. When he heard the car door close again it was the sweetest sound he ever heard. He wished she would just put the car in drive and take off. He already knew it was too late for him, but she could still get away.

"She follows directions, you should have done the same," were the last words he heard before a burning sensation overtook his whole body and the world was spinning. He felt the ground come up to meet him but there was no pain except the burning.

Then he felt arms around him, small but strong arms, and she was screaming his name but it was so far away.

_No_, he tried to scream, _what are you doing here, go,_ he tried to warn her, but instead of words there was only blood and her arms were the last things he felt as he drifted into blackness.

* * *

A/N: let me know what you think!


	21. Promises

A/N: **This one is pretty long, my longest one yet, but it's a week in the making. Hope you enjoy what happens next!**

* * *

When Jake got the call it was close to midnight and he had been dead asleep, sprawled haphazardly across the double-size bed in the hotel room that had been his home for close to a week. Even in his groggy state he knew it had to be some sort of an emergency situation if someone from City Hall was calling him so late at night, and on a Sunday at that.

He had braced himself as he slid the unlock button on his phone, already expecting the worst. Yet and still nothing could have prepared him to hear the words that came next: Fitz had been shot and his condition was critical. They weren't even sure if he would make it through the night.

Jake was up on his feet and en route to the office in the blink of an eye. When he arrived he was briefed by the mayor's team on the details of the brutal and senseless attack, all of which left him more confused, stunned and worried than he had been originally.

They had called Jake in because the mayor was shaken up by the incident and demanding that his security be increased and tightened. Although it was still unclear what the motivation was behind the attack, if any, the mayor wanted to preemptively protect himself and simulataneously quell the fears of the public by presenting a 'firm on crime' stance in the morning's press conference. The plan was to minimize the incident by framing it as a random act which had taken place outside of the city limits, and was being handled by the authorities.

Somehow the mayor had pulled strings so that the story wouldn't break until the following morning's news cycle, allowing them a little time to prep for the press frenzy that would undoubtedly ensue. In the mean time, the mayor was requesting that someone visit the hospital to get a brief update on Fitz's outlook and try to wrangle a hopeful quote from a qualified representative, preferably the lead doctor.

Jake immediately volunteered because Fitz was his friend and he needed to see for himself how he was doing. At least that what he was trying convince himself was motivating him. Part of him, a larger part than he was willing to acknowledge, was desperate to see Olivia again. He wondered if she was hurt and if she was alone, if she was hysterical or calm.

It bothered him that she stuck in his mind, no matter how many times he reminded himself she belonged to someone else, his _friend_ at that. Even after going out and getting his rocks off he still couldn't shake his infatuation, much to his dismay, so he had promised himself that he was going to stay away, _**far**_ away, from her. Nevertheless, it seemed life was thrusting them together and he was going to seize the opportunity.

Jake arrived to a hospital alive with constant movement of patients, staff, and security, scrambling around hurriedly in a chaotically orderly fashion. It took some time, but after flashing his credentials to three different nurses, one finally was able to steal the head doctor away from his post for a moment to give him an update.

"Unfortunately, things are not so good Captain Ballard. Two bullets," he lectured as routinely as if he were discussing an everyday check up, "one through the clavicle, one through the cranium. The head wound exited cleanly, but there is a lot of swelling and bleeding in the skull. The remaining bullet is traveling and possibly causing nerve damage It's too early to determine what the permanent prognosis will be. He's currently being prepped for surgery so we can circumvent the damage, but it may be awhile before he's out of the woods."

"Well, thanks for being honest with me, but the mayor was hoping for something a little less...ominous. What's the most optimistic thing you can report about his condition? Can we hope for any changes anytime soon?"

"We are hopeful that his vitals will stabilize after the surgery if we can successfully alleviate some, if not most, of the pressure on his brain. However, it's still touch and go at this point. Once the lingering bullet is removed, it'll be more clear what kind of long term effects Mr. Grant is looking at, it's possible that he can come to and completely recover his faculties, with proper rehabilitation."

"Thank you, sir. Oh, and any word on his wife?"

"Examined by emergency responders on the scene, and determined to be physically unharmed. The family waiting room is just around the corner if you'd like to speak with her."

Jake extended his hand, "Once again, thank you for time Dr. McMillan."

* * *

Olivia was mindlessly pacing the room in circles, still clothed in her bloodied attire from the evening. Jake watched her from the doorway for a few moments and she didn't seem to take notice of his presence, her head clearly someplace far away. The despair and worry, amongst other emotions, were playing out on her face as she moved about the room on physical autopilot. He could tell her mind was racing a mile a minute and he felt bad for intruding, but he wanted to talk to her.

"Olivia?" he called out to get her attention.

She finally stopped and acknowledged him, but there was no hint of recognition in her eyes. "Yes?" she responded blankly.

He stepped into the room, "It's me, Jake."

"I know who you are. What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Fitz and I wanted to come see how he was doing. Everyone at City Hall is worried sick. What happened tonight? They're saying it was a carjacking, is that true?"

She flopped dejectedly onto the tan couch that spanned the back wall, "I already told the police everything."

"I know," he prodded softly, "but would you mind telling me?"

"I don't _remember_ anything else," she replied sadly, staring straight ahead.

He crossed the room to sit down beside her, "I'm sorry, now isn't the right time. I won't push."

She turned to look at him and he swore he could feel his heart breaking, "Please tell me this is a bad dream? It has to be. This is not happening?"

"I wish I could tell you that, Olivia, but unfortunately it is. I know it's not much consolation, but the police are going to catch whoever did this and Fitz is going to be okay. I know he is," he tried to convince her as much as himself.

"You don't _know_ that," she shook her head listlessly. "You don't know," she repeated, putting her head in her hands as she began to cry softly.

He wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders to comfort her, the quivers from her cries sending vibrations up his arm that made his hair stand on end. He tried to pull her closer to him but her body remained stiff, so he moved over to close the distance instead, the scent of her hair filling his nostrils.

_God, she smells amazing,_ he thought to himself, even though he felt like a jackass for noticing at a time like this. The skin on her arms felt like silk beneath his finger tips, and as much as he was trying to fight it, he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel beneath his lips. As if she could sense his inappropriate thoughts, she pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine," she mumbled through her sobs.

"You shouldn't be by yourself at a time like this. Do you want me to stay with you?" he offered.

"No, really, I'm fine. I'm okay," she insisted.

"Are you sure? Is there someone I could call-"

"Honestly, it's okay, really. I'm not in the mood for company right now. No offense."

"I understand. We all deal in our different ways. Don't hesitate to call me at any time, for _anything_. I'm a great listener."

"Thanks."

He left her there, kicking himself as he entered the elevator and only realized then that she didn't have his number.

* * *

Huck sat in his room in utter disbelief just as morning was beginning to dawn upon them. He always rose before daybreak, executing army-approved push ups until his mid-section was sore, preferring only the local news for background music. He was no where near close to his limit when a familiar name in the broadcast caused him to freeze mid-crunch.

Huck refused to believe his ears the first time he had heard the newscast, so he listened to the report six times, on four different channels, until it finally sunk in. He held each one in his mind, comparing and contrasting them for disparities that would soothe his rising nausea. However it was getting harder to question the authenticity of the story when each network was reporting the same thing: random carjacking, shooting, Fitz in critical condition and no suspects in custody.

He didn't know whether to feel anxious or relieved that there was little mention of Olivia and part of him wanted to hold out in hopes of hearing more about her. He was praying that it was intentional oversight since her lack of injury wouldn't add to the sensationalism of the story, but he couldn't be sure. Thirty-five minutes had passed when he gave up on getting more detailed information about her and decided it was past time to wake up Harrison. It was clear to him at that point that the news wasn't going to tell him anything more and he couldn't put it off any longer.

Harrison was his partner in crime and he knew him like the back of his hand, but in this matter he was uncertain of what his reaction would be. Olivia was Huck's friend, but she was Harrison's family and closer to a sister than a cousin to him and if she was hurt there was going to be hell to pay.

He followed the familiar route to Harrison's room and knocked on the door, the sound of Harrison's boisterous snores oozing through the walls.

Huck cracked the door, "Yo!" he raised his voice to an urgent level, "Harrison, get up!"

Harrison's snores were broken up by a short grunt as he turned over in his only slightly disturbed slumber.

Huck entered the room and flicked on the light without warning, "Seriously, dude, wake up."

"Huh, what the hell man?" he grumbled sleepily, "what time is it anyway?"

"It's almost six," he huffed back, "we really need to talk."

"And it couldn't wait until after I woke up? What's wrong?"

Huck sighed, "I need you to promise me you'll remain calm."

The sleep vanished from Harrison's voice and he sat up in his bed, "Tell me what happened."

"I'm not really sure how to tell you,-"

"Just give it to me straight."

"It's Fitz. He was jacked last night and got shot. Doesn't sound good. The news is reporting that he's in 'serious' condition."

"_**Shit**_, what about Olivia?!"

"She was with him, but I don't know anything else."

"Shit, do you think-?!"

"If she was hurt, they would've reported it, I suspect. But they really only discussed Fitz."

"Which hospital?"

"Boston General."

"I am going to kill them, whoever is responsible for this shit," he seethed.

"Dead men walking."

"Glad we're on the same page. I know Liv is going crazy right now, she needs us."

"I know, I honestly can't believe this shit. Hurry up and get dressed, we need to get over there, now."

* * *

Olivia wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there in that same position Jake had left her in when she felt firm hands on her shoulder. When he had left she had briefly considered going back to pacing until fresh sobs welled up in her throat, zapping all of her energy.

She wondered what time it was as she looked up, surprised to find light filtering through the blinds and Harrison and Huck now occupying the room alongside her. They were talking, at least their lips were moving, but she couldn't make sense of what they were saying. Her head was spinning. It felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach with steel toed boots and then punched her in the face, and if another person asked her how she was doing she was going to _scream_.

**_Everything_** was wrong and she couldn't imagine how anyone could fix their lips to say things would be okay when her Fitz, her sun and moon, was laying lifelessly on some operating table and no one could tell her when or if he would ever be getting up.

Their voices were drowned out by the sounds of the scene replaying in her head, over and over again.

One minute he was casually pulling over to check out a malfunctioning headlight, the next minute three men were surrounding him. Olivia had tried to get a good look at the car and the guys, but the glare of their high beams in the mirror made it hard to see. Somehow, even though she couldn't hear the conversation, her gut was screaming that something was not right. This was the moment she has been dreading since she had awoke earlier that morning and it was worse than anything she could have imagined.

Before she could think better of it, she was exiting the car and walking towards the group of men. Sitting in the car just _waiting_ was making her feel helpless and she was scared for Fitz out there by himself. There was nothing, physically, she could do to help but she didn't want him to be alone, either. She had tried to ask what was wrong, but his only response was to tell her to get back in the car and she knew it was just a matter of time.

After that everything seemed to happen so quickly. Not more than thirty seconds from her door closing she heard one pop and then another. Olivia flew out of the vehicle towards him, not caring about her own well being. His body was crumpled on the ground and two men were fleeing toward the car that was pulled up behind them. She was confused when she heard the car rev to life and pull off and then saw the lights from Fitz's car taking off behind it.

Olivia didn't have time to focus on that, though, because Fitz was in her arms, bleeding profusely and choking on his own blood. She was holding him, trying to will herself not to panic and keep him from going completely unconscious, but she was failing. She almost panicked when she realized her phone was in the car, but luckily Fitz's phone was in his suit pocket. She dialed 911 as the tears blinded her eyes, praying that the love of her life didn't die in her arms.

She came back into the moment and Huck was watching her quietly and carefully, while Harrison goaded her for answers about the night's happenings.

She knew he was trying to comfort and support her, asking questions to gather information so they could track down the perps, but really she just wanted peace to bask in her sorrow. Harrison usually knew when to back off but the questions were beginning to feel overwhelming and relentless.

"Olivia, look, maybe you should go home? Get a little rest? Change?" Harrison fired off.

"Are you crazy?" she snapped in disbelief.

"Huh?" he asked, clearly taken aback.

"I said, are you _crazy_? My husband is on an operating table, probably about to die, and you're asking me about changing clothes. Does it look like I care about what I'm wearing right now?"

"No."

"Then _**please**_, let me be for just one second. All I need right now is silence, can you please just do that for me?" she rasped.

Harrison sighed and sat back in his seat and Huck averted his gaze, giving her the outer quiet that she needed to deal with the overwhelming loudness inside of her brain.

* * *

An hour later, the doctor informed Olivia that she could see Fitz, but only for a few minutes. She was led into a small, private room, completely still except for the beeping machines that Fitz was hooked up to and dependent upon. She barely recognized him, his head and chest wrapped in bandages and his the rest of his body hidden beneath the hospital sheets.

She numbed herself and took her mind someplace else so she wouldn't buckle and fold onto the cold tiled floor.

"He's still unconscious, Mrs. Grant, but it's okay if you want to touch him, to hold his hand. The surgery was successful in extracting the bullet, but we may need to go back in to follow up."

"When will he wake up?" she managed to squeak out without crying.

"I...we can't predict that, unfortunately. It could be hours, days, or longer. But I promise you that we are doing everything we can and his vitals have improved." She nodded and he continued, "He is under close supervision and will require a high level of care. For that reason we can only allow families to stay in the room for five minutes every hour. As his condition progresses, we can allow you more time. I'll leave you alone with him."

Olivia moved to his bedside and looked down at him, hating how the tubes and wrappings made him look so small and broken. Even with the doctor's blessing she was afraid to touch him for fear of somehow getting entangled in the tubular mess and unhinging something important.

"Baby," she whispered, hoping beyond hope that this was all some long, cruel dream and he would open his eyes and she would wake up.

She grabbed his hand, "Fitz...can you hear me? I'm here and I'm not leaving, I promise baby. Even if I'm not in this room, I'm right down the hall. You're stronger than this, you're gonna make it, _okay_?" she choked out, her tears falling in a torrent onto their intertwined hands. "Please don't leave me, Fitz," she pleaded quietly.

Looking down at him Olivia didn't care if she never ate, showered or slept again, she was _**not**_ leaving, not when any minute could be his last. No, she could never leave him.

* * *

"Hi Quinn, when did you get here?" Olivia asked in a haze, genuinely confused as to when the young woman had appeared beside her.

"About an hour ago. I came Monday morning, and yesterday, too, but you didn't seem much in the mood for conversation."

"Yeah," she replied, turning her eyes back to the linoleum floor.

_Was it really Wednesday?_ she pondered in awe to herself. Olivia was running on fumes. She was so tired and keeping track of the time was the last thing on her mind because her body was reeling from the lack of sleep and stress. One of the guys had gone to her apartment so she could change out of her stained dress, but she still hadn't showered and she had no intentions of moving from her post anytime soon.

That was until she felt a hand gripping hers and she looked up to find Quinn smiling disarmingly sweetly at her, "Come on, let's go grab something to eat downstairs, Liv. Just the two of us."

"Okay," Olivia replied, allowing her take the lead. Now that she thought about it, her last real meal was Sunday night and since then she'd only consumed sweetly flavored cups of coffee and a couple of bananas, all other attempts at eating had failed. Anxiety was currently occupying her stomach and there didn't seem to be room for much else.

The twosome entered the small hospital lunchroom and Olivia grabbed a simple selection of a buttered roll and a bottle of water, hoping she could keep it down.

They sat at the red and blue checkered table quietly, and she could feel Quinn's eyes on her.

"I'm sorry, Olivia," Quinn started.

She sighed, "So am I."

"I know you've been through a lot these past couple of days and I can only imagine what's running through your mind. Fitz is a good person, he didnt deserve that."

Olivia just nodded and picked at her roll.

Quinn leaned in, "I need to tell you something."

Olivia's ears perked up at that, "Something like what?"

"The other day Billy Chambers stopped by Fitz's office without an appointment, demanding to be seen and that has been on my mind. Billy used to have Fitz's job and water cooler talk is that he's super bitter about it. I don't know what happened to cause him to lose his position, but part of me thinks he blames Fitz."

"You think he had something to do with this?"

"I mean, I don't know for sure, but things got heated between them in his office. Voices were raised and the meeting didn't last longer than a few minutes, which really made me wonder. _Nothing_ moves that quickly in politics. Shit, it takes most of the councilmen twenty minutes to decide which side of their bagel they'd like their butter on. But anyways, when he left he completely ignored my presence and I could swear I heard Bill mutter something like, 'he'll learn.'"

Olivia's wheel began to turn, "He was at the banquet that night, too. Right before we left he and Fitz came out of the bathroom within moments of one another. I only remember because I remember wondering why Billy looked so smug and Fitz looked so irritated. Right after that Fitz decided we should leave instead of waiting for the closing remarks.I wonder if they spoke to each other."

"Suspicious as hell! See, I didn't know what to do with the information, but I'm glad I came to you. I considered going to the cops, but I thought they would laugh at me but I thought you should know. Not everything is as it seems, and I want you to be safe."

After talking with Quinn, Olivia felt suddenly claustrophobic. She needed to get out from the white walls of the hospital, her head was spinning and she needed to lay down.

* * *

As soon as they crossed the threshold to the apartment Olivia regretted her decision of coming there. She was overwhelmed by the smell of his scent still lingering in the air, the sight of a pair of his shoes discarded by the door, the fire red couch that he loved so much, his framed painting on the wall. It was too much, it was choking her. She opened her mouth to speak but felt the tears welling up in her eyes and the sobs choking her throat. She left Huck standing in the living room as she rushed down the hall to their bedroom, closing the door forcefully behind herself to escape.

Except it was worse here. The light blue tie he had originally planned to wear was strewn across the bed, reminding her of the blue of his eyes that she might never see again. Olivia knew she was in desperate need of a shower because she hadn't had one in almost seventy-two hours, but she was afraid of the feelings that being in their bathroom would drudge up and she was barely able to keep the tears at bay as it stood.

In many ways, it seemed like her whole life had begun in that bathroom: it was where she had first ever touched him, the place where they had kissed for the first time, where his marriage proposal had taken place.

She looked in the mirror and saw herself crying and was angry with herself. She _knew_ it had been too good to be true, that someone like Fitz could love someone like her and they would live happily ever after. Impossible. She should have known the bottom was going to fall out sooner than later, it _always_ did.

* * *

Huck was staring at the ceiling instead of sleeping and trying to clear his head. It had been a long few days and he was feeling a mix of emotions which bothered him. He was used to being numb but a sense of sadness was awakened in him in that hospital. Olivia and Harrison were the closest people to him, and now Fitz was a part of that circle too, and someone had violated his circle. That was uacceptable.

When Huck had first met the older man he didn't trust him and his initial determination was that the guy was way too old for Olivia. Knowing this, he had searched and searched for Fitz's ulterior motive, but found none. Seeing the two of them together he realized that Fitz actually truly loved her and was willing to do whatever it took to protect her and keep her happy, so he softened to the man. Olivia had gone through a lot and Huck felt she deserved someone who loved her unconditionally, and Fitz seemed to be that guy.

The more time the four all spent together, he and Harrison had come to agree that Fitz was one of the good guys. As much as he abhorred small talk, he felt comfortable in his presence, and liked having him around. He was family now. And someone had tried to kill him.

Huck could tell that Olivia was on the brink of losing it and he was worried for her mental health. Another thing that was bothering him was the way the whole incident was being spun in the media. Something stunk and he planned to leave no stone unturned. _Someone_, in fact he bet a number of someones, was going to pay.

But for now he was trying to think of a way to push Olivia's sobs that were coming from down the hallway back from the forefront of his consciousness, but he was failing. She had been weeping uncontrollably since the door had closed behind her over three hours ago. He wanted to give her space to grieve, but he also wasn't sure how much longer he could listen to her cries before he lost it.

Huck got up and started off down the hallway towards the room, hoping he would be able to find the right words to comfort her. He knocked but got only more sobs for a response, so he opened the door. Olivia was balled up in one corner of the bed, crying into what appeared to be one of Fitz's t-shirts.

He laid on the bed beside her and the words came out before he could think about them. "When I was a kid, my family lived in a huge green house on the end of our street. We had a pool, so I thought we were rich. There were six of us altogether, including my mom and dad, and I was the youngest for a long time. When I was seven, my parents told me we were having a baby and I was so excited. My dad told me I was going to have a little sister now, and as a big brother it was going to be my job to protect her. They named her Annabelle after my maternal grandmother. I can still remember the day she was born."

"When they brought her home she was so tiny and little and perfect. I was nervous but they let me hold her. I never knew what he did, my father, but he would go away for work for weeks at a time, often, so I tried to help...changing diapers, watching her while my mom showered, just basic stuff. If she was crying she would always stop when I sang to her. She was perfect."

"A couple of weeks after my eighth birthday, my dad came home after being away for over a month. He usually brought gifts and laughter and cheer to the house after being gone for so long, but this time was way different. He seemed visibly tense and nervous. He just up and told us we were moving in two days, no warning. The worst part was that the girls were going to be leaving with my mom and us boys were supposed to go stay with my grandparents. I was _so_ angry- I screamed, I threw a tantrum, broke things. I didn't _want_ to be split up and I didn't understand why we had to be, but no one seemed to care how I felt about it."

"The day before we were set to depart, I was playing with Anna upstairs in her crib and I heard a commotion in the living room. Door slams open, screaming, popping noises, more screaming. I heard people on the steps and I went into panic mood. Rolled under the small space beneath the crib and pressed myself up against the wall. I could hear them moving through the adjacent bedrooms, trashing things, and I was sure that they were gonna bypass us. But then she started crying. Before I could blink the men were busting in the room and in my eight year old mind, I thought, no way anyone would hurt a _baby_. Maybe me, but not a baby girl, she couldn't even _talk_ yet...Next thing I heard was a pop and then her crying stopped."

Olivia looked at him in horror, her eyes wide with shock. She was unable to find words to speak so he just continued,"I could hear them on their walkie talkies, screaming 'there's supposed to be one more, there's supposed to be one more,' but they were running out of time."

Huck sighed, "I laid under that bed for what felt like an eternity after they had long been gone. I don't know what scared me more, the thought that they might still be in the house laying in wait to kill me, or having to face my baby sister's dead body. I'm not sure how much time elapsed until the police came, but I know it was dark and I was soaked in piss. I'll never forget the stench of the blood and urine melding together in the air."

"Anyway, they took me to the precinct where I was turned over to some guy who said he was a coworker of my father's and he told me the real deal. My dad was CIA and he had infiltrated a terrorist cell and been discovered. The higher ups told him he was on his own to deal with fall out and boom. My whole family gone. He took pity on me, though, convinced them to put me in protective custody because they knew the guys would come looking to tie up loose ends. As long as anyone knew who I was and who my father was, I would never be safe. Unfortunately that 'anyone' included me, so before I could be placed with a family I had to be "re-educated," which basically amounts to being brainwashed."

"I don't know what they did, or how they did it, or for how long, but I can't recall my family's faces, no matter how hard I try. I couldn't tell you what street, or city, or state that green house was in. I know Huck isn't my real name, but for the life of me, I couldn't tell you what my birth name was. I don't even remember my brothers' and sisters' names, except for Annabelle. As hard as they tried, I could never, _ever_ forget her, and every night, whether I have a dream or a nightmare, I hear the shot that killed her. _Every. Night."_

"Huck- I'm sorry, I-"

"Olivia, I'm not telling you feel sorry for me, or to make it a competition to see whose had the harder life. Just know that in some ways, I understand. Since the day we met I could always see the sadness in you. Loss has a way of damaging us, irrevocably. People will tell you it's going to be okay, but it won't, and it may not ever be. Harrison is used to being your rock and fixing you, but on a fundamental level, he can't relate to people like us. He doesn't know what it's like to wake up one day and have the rug ripped out from beneath you. To have everything you know and love taken from you in a second and be completely powerless. To be completely shattered and have to try to put yourself back together again. Hopefully, he never will. As much as he hates his parents, they're alive, and they're his to hate. If he changes his mind, he has the option. But for you and I, this little circle is all we have, so we have to protect it. Protect them. Those who haven't lived it will never understand."

She nodded, "I don't know if I can take losing him, Huck."

"You can't and you won't. Fitz is a fighter and he is in the hospital fighting for his life, and we can't give up on him. I won't let you give up on him. It's too late for me and I'm okay with that, but you, Olivia, you've got a chance. Don't let life turn you cold. Don't succumb to the darkness and let it break you. It's not over til it's over. You have to channel it or it will destroy you."

"Is that why you do what you do?" she asked.

"I think so. When I'm..._fixing_, I feel alive. Not the mind numbing coldness that I've had to employ to keep life from destroying me. Sometimes it feels like I'm chasing ghosts. I know I'll probably never find the people who murdered my family, so I'm content to take out assholes like them. I wonder sometimes, who would I have been if I had never heard that shot? It would have still hurt, but somehow I think I could have recovered more normally. I guess it doesn't matter any more, though. Tell me something, Liv, do you think what happened Sunday night was about the car?"

"No, definitely not."

"Me neither. Whatever is going on, this is deeper than what meets the eye, and I want to handle these motherfuckers. They can't get away with this."

"Me too, but I don't know where to start. The police-"

"Man, fuck the police. They're in on it, too, I bet. They should have already been all up and through here, and in Fitz's office, checking everything to see if there's even the slightest possibility that someone had it out for him. A shot to the head and chest sounds premeditated, not really like grand theft auto gone wrong. But they're fixated on framing it this way and there's a reason why. Someone is giving the orders to run with this carjacking story, it's on every channel. It's _too_ streamlined. They did the same thing with my family, said it was a burglary. _Somebody_ has something to hide and I want to find out what."

"Me too."

He nodded, "I thought you would. Is Fitz's laptop here?"

"He has one here and one at work, too."

"We need to get our hands on that computer. Do you know what he was last working on?Anything out of the ordinary?"

"He was pushing for a block against this company trying to backdoor some land from Harvard through the city. You know, Quinn says she heard something strange, too. A guy named Billy Chambers came into his office and he was being hostile, walked out looking pissed. She has access down there and she's good with computers...she might be willing to help us."

"Can we trust her?"

"My gut is telling me yes, but I don't know for sure."

"I would trust your gut."

* * *

When Olivia opened the door, Quinn was smiling nervously at her and her boyfriend was behind her. "Hey Liv, I hope you don't mind me bringing Stephen along? He knows a few things I thought could be of use to us."

"Sure, it's totally fine."

She led the couple to the sofa where Huck and Harrison were already sitting, "Okay, so before we get started, I just wanted to say thank you guys for being here for me. I know I haven't been very outwardly responsive, but I don't know where I would be right now without you all. It really means a lot to me. We're all here meeting because we care about Fitz and we know in our hearts this attack was not a carjacking, nor was it random. Unfortunately, Fitz has landed in someone's political crosshairs and whoever he pissed off wanted him gone by any means necessary. Luckily for us, Fitz is strong and fighting for his life, but I want to do something about these murderers and bring them down. It's clear that the police are either in their pocket or extremely obtuse and will not let go of this car angle, so that's why we're here. Quinn, do you want to tell everyone what you overheard?"

"Okay, well, first thing's first, I was able to access Fitz's office and collect the laptop in question," she handed the computer to Olivia who passed it to Huck. "The Friday before the banquet, Billy Chambers came by Fitz's office requesting to be seen without an appointment and when they were talking it sounded heated. I didn't hear anything specific, but my instinct is telling me that he has something to do with it. I'm pretty sure I heard him mumble 'he'll learn,' on his way out."

"I'm gonna jump in here," Stephen spoke up, "because I know a little something about City Hall. My masters is in Public Policy and Urban Planning, and I have spent quite a lot of time down there. I was really interested to see the security side of public policy, and how that affects the flow. Anywho, one of the dopey guards opened the wrong door by mistake and I saw a room full of screens, footage not of public spaces, but offices. I only got a quick look, but I'm willing to bet all of them are under surveillance, even the mayor. I got to know the dope a little bit better since it piqued my interest and after a few drinks the guy gave me the scoop. Apparently, the NSA has new software called Thorngate which is currently being employed in all the major government offices across the nation and god only knows where else, or why. But I was thinking, if somehow we can hack the system, Billy and Fitz's meeting should be on there and we can see what really went down, amongst other things."

"Wow, this is serious shit," Harrison huffed. "Sounds like some Orwellian, 1984 type shit. Huck do you think you could handle that?"

"I think so, but who knows how long it could take, especially with government level firewalls and coding, it could be days, weeks even to crack it."

"I could help," Quinn spoke up, "I've been hacking since I was ten, not this level of stuff, but I'm willing to learn. If you want an extra set of eyes and ears."

Huck eyed her curiously for a second as if he were wondering if she would be a hindrance instead of a help, "Okay, fine. Liv, do you mind if we work in Fitz's study?"

"Not at all, while you guys are doing that, the three of us can do some digging on Billy and this vote Fitz was working on. If we can find some kind of connection there, we can be sure we're not wasting time looking into the surveillance cameras."

Harrison grabbed the documents assigned to him, "I'm gonna take these back to my post at the hospital. I'll be back to get you in a couple hours, Liv," and at that Huck and Quinn started off down the hall and Stephen began flipping through the papers.

"Harrison?" she called out after him as he moved to gather his jacket and scarf.

"Yeah?"

"I...I wanted to apologize. I snapped at you at the hospital and I shouldn't have. I know you were just trying to help."

"Already forgotten, Liv. I know how you operate and I was being pushy when I should've backed off. It's nothing. I love Fitz too and I was worried, scared, all that. I tried to jump into gladiator mode to avoid feeling helpless."

She smiled, "Fitz loves you too, Harrison."

"We're not going to let these assholes get away with this. With all of us working together, it's only a matter of time. Once we find out who was driving that car, or get that footage, I know it won't be long."

"Speaking of cars, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Anything, what's up?"

"Well, my cell was in the car when the guys took off, so I kinda need someone to take me to get a new one."

"For sure, whenever you're in the mood to go."

"One more thing, though. Since Fitz's car is God knows where, I was wondering if you could maybe help me get another one?"

"Another what? A _car_?" he rasped in disbelief.

"Yeah," she gave him a crooked smile.

"For Fitz, or for you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For me, silly."

"I thought you didn't do cars?"

"I don't. I didn't. But desperate times call for desperate measures. As much as you guys are a great support system, I know you all have your own lives and stuff. It's unfair to expect you guys to play the role of my personal chauffeur, especially when we don't have a timeline on his recovery. I hope Fitz's condition improves, but whether it does or doesn't, I need to be there at the hospital and able to get back and forth at a moment's notice, _independently_."

"Look at my Liv, all grown up. Wish it was under better circumstances, but this is a good move. We're gonna have you whipping around like a boss in no time," he grinned.

* * *

Over the next four days the group fell into somewhat of a routine. Olivia was super appreciative of how the four of them had effectively put their lives on hold to support her in her time of need. Although she still spent the bulk of her time at the hospital, she felt less guilty leaving to shower, rest and research for a few hours out of the day, knowing that Huck, Harrison, Quinn or Stephen would be there in her place in case anything happened.

Even so, for as much as she willed herself, she found it impossible to sleep for more than an hour and had completely given up on attempting to occupy their bedroom. Everything in there was him and it was just too hard, emotionally. She hated the way the bed seemed to swallow her up without Fitz in it. One of the crew was always home with her, so she took her catnaps in the living room, feeling less lonely and vulnerable in their presence.

This particular morning Harrison and Stephen were at the hospital and Huck and Quinn were locked up in Fitz's study. Huck liked the heavy drapes that closed out the sunshine and the two of them seemed to lose track of the time as they hammered away at the complex coding of the government software. Huck had brought over and set up five of his own computers and the two of them took breaks pretty much only to eat and visit Fitz.

Olivia was fifteen minutes into her nap when she heard the unusual sound of Huck's voice raised in cheer, "**_WE'RE IN! WE'RE IN_**!"

She heard the study door fly open and Quinn's voice ring out down the hallway, "_**OLIVIAAA! GREEN LIGHT, COMEEE!"**_

She was bolting down the hallway at lightning speed and when she entered the room Huck was expertly punching the keyboard so quickly that she wasn't sure how he could be certain he was pressing the correct buttons.

"You guys are in?!" Olivia exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yup, now, Quinn read me the date/time code sequence for Fitz's office."

Quinn read off the numbers and Olivia saw Huck's face screw up quizzically when the screen flashed to Fitz reading instead of meeting with Billy like they knew he had been at the time.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, punching in the sequence again. "It's not here, it's not fucking here."

"Here, try this," Quinn read off another code, "it's an hour beforehand."

As soon as the last of the numbers were entered, Fitz popped up on the screen, reading papers over in earnest and sipping a bottle of water. It was like the twilight zone to see him on the monitor, peaceful and serene, completely unawares of how his life was going to be turned upside down in the days to follow.

"Fast forward," Olivia requested, the sight of Fitz making her sick with sadness.

They watched the tapes and the stills moved seamlessly, but the three of them kept their eyes glued to the numbers on the bottom right hand side of the screen.

"It's been erased," Quinn declared while pointing at the monitor, "the time stamp jumps ahead thirty minutes after he turns the page on the document he was reading. Whoever does the archives is good, if you weren't looking for it, you'd never even notice."

"Shit, now what?"

"Now, we know we're on the right path. No one would go through the hassle of deleting and threading scenes together unless there was something to hide, something people might look into."

"We should go to the hospital, catch the boys up on what we've learned and reformulate the plan."

"Okay, just give me like ten, fifteen minutes. I really should try to do something with my hair, I'm sure it hates me after what I've been putting it through."

"Bet," Huck replied, "I'm gonna run to the Starbucks across the street and go get the car warmed up. I'll pull it around and you can meet me down there. You coming with me, Quinn?"

"Sure."

"Alright, Liv, we'll be right in front of the Starbucks."

"Sounds like a plan."

Olivia was five minutes into her hair when the intercom went off. She ran to answer it, thinking it must've been Quinn or Huck who had forgotten something in their haste.

Olivia pressed the button and spoke into the mic, "Yes?"

"I have a Captain Jake Ballard to see you, Mrs. Grant."

_Terrible timing_, she groaned to herself. "Thank you, Hal, you can send him up," she conceded, not wanting to be rude to Fitz's friend.

* * *

Jake had butterflies in his stomach as he ascended in the elevator. He had spent over a half an hour at the florist agonizing over choosing the perfect flowers. He wanted to select something special and out of the ordinary, something as beautiful, and unforgettable as Olivia was to him.

When he laid eyes on the oddly shaped, orange and blue petals, he knew they were perfect for her. It wasn't much, but he hoped it would at least make her smile for a moment, a small escape from her sadness. He had wanted to see her again before now and had tried, but after that first night she was never alone again. He had discovered that the two young men flanking her were a cousin and friend, but he was uncomfortable making his presence known to them. He knew they were friendly with Fitz, and him showing up with flowers would probably set off alarms, and he didn't need that.

It was just Jake's luck that he hadn't given up lurking across the street in his car long enough to catch the friend and Fitz's assistant crossing the street to Starbucks. He moved quickly, not wanting to chance missing this opportunity.

Now, he was nervous. _What if she doesn't like them? Or worse, sees right through me and tells me off for pushing up on her while she's vulnerable? Too late to turn back now,_ he reminded himself.

As the door to the elevator opened, he could see she was at the door waiting for him, her eyes immediately drawn to the beautiful bouquet he had in hand. "Hi Jake, I wasn't expecting you," her tone indicating that it was more of a question than a statement.

"Oh um, I'm sorry, I happened to be in the neighborhood. I would have called first but I don't have your number. I just wanted to see how you were holding up. I brought these for you," he offered the flowers out to her. "May I come in for a sec?"

"Wow, for me? Thank you, they're absolutely beautiful. Come on in, I've never seen these before, what are they called?" she asked over her shoulder as he followed her in and closed the door.

"They're called Bird of Paradise," he replied watching her ass as she stretched on her toes to place the floral arrangement on a shelf. "I'm glad you like them. It's not much, but my mom always said beautiful flowers lift the spirits. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay, as best as can be expected I guess. It's really stressful and scary, but I'm hoping for the best and trying to be positive."

"Good. I know Fitz, he's strong and he's going to pull through. I can feel it."

She gave him a weak smile, "I hope you're right. Thanks for checking up on me, and for the flowers, I appreciate it."

He stepped closer and gazed at her knowingly, "It's my pleasure. I'm spending a lot of time at City Hall, things are hectic, but just know that if you need anything, you can call me. _Anytime_."

She sighed, "Well, what I really need is for Fitz to wake up and hold me, but I don't think you can do that, huh?"

He tried not to groan audibly, "No, Olivia, unfortunately not."

She paused for a second and he could see her wheels turning. "Are you sure there's nothing else?" he asked hopefully.

She shifted on her feet, "Umm, there is one thing, but actually, on second thought, I probably shouldn't ask."

"What?" the hope rose up in him again, "Why shouldn't you?"

"It's highly inappropriate, just forget that I said anything."

"Olivia, you can ask me anything. What's up?"

"Okay, it's just...You manage the security administration down there at City Hall, right?"

"Right."

"So you're aware of the audio/video surveillance software called Thorngate installed in every office?"

He crossed his arms, "Olivia, _how_ exactly do you know about that?"

"Not important, I just do. What I really need to know is if there are physical copies of the footage or is what exists in the digital archives all?"

"Olivia-"

"Jake, yes or no?"

He sighed, "Every day someone from the team reviews the previous day's data, which is encoded on a disk. Any damaging or confidential contents are deleted before it's added to the digital archives, but the captures do exist in it's original form on the hard drive. Only a few people have access to it."

"Do you?"

"You should tell me what this is all about before I give you anymore information."

"There is footage of Fitz's office missing from the digital archives from a meeting he took with Billy Chambers. I don't know why, but it's been erased, and I need that video."

"What? How the hell did you even _get_ into the digital network? That's federally created and encrypted software, the database is monitored by the NSA, _no one_ should be able to hack that. This is a major breach of homeland security, who are you working with?" he demanded.

She sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have asked. Never mind. Look, someone is actually waiting for me downstairs, I should go."

Jake froze. He knew if he left it like this between them she would never call him, things would be awkward and he wouldn't have an excuse to see her again, alone. He knew what he had to do. He breathed deeply before speaking, "Look if I do this, no one can ever find out, like, _ever_. _**Not**_ even Fitz."

She smiled and his heart began to flutter, "Oh my god, seriously? You would do that for me?"

"Yeah, sure, but just this once and after this we can never discuss this again. I would be in the hospital next if anyone ever found out. That's how serious it is. The National Security Administration is not a joke."

"I promise you, this is between us. I won't tell a soul. Shake on it?"

He smiled, taking her hand in his, "Deal."

His spirits were flying high from the sensation of her skin between his and the idea of there being a secret between just the two of them, something not even Fitz could share. He smirked, "I'll be in touch."

* * *

Olivia entered the hospital room for what felt like the millionth time. She should have been used to it already, the sight of him laying there motionless, but it still broke her heart every time.

Initially, she'd been granted only five minutes to visit with him each hour, which was torturously short. Over the course of the days, however, as his vitals slightly improved, she'd been given more time. Now, she was up to twenty minutes undisturbed, and his latest room change seemed to be for the better.

This room was a little less dreary than the last two, the pale gray walls a welcomed change from the stark, sterile white that reminded her eerily of nothingness and death. His window also allowed for direct sunlight, and the bright winter rays that poked through the venetian blinds made her mood a little less sad and a little more hopeful.

Some of the bandages had been cut away so that Fitz's hair was free for her to run her fingers through, and it felt like heaven to the touch. His usually conservative mane was now longer than she had ever seen it, but she liked it. It was human and distinct in this world of grays, blues and whites which dominated the hospital. No matter how unconscious he was, his body was still functioning and fighting, and his wild hair was symbolic of that.

She hated that the nurses pulled the covers so close about his neck, making him look so small and scared, but in the sunlight it wasn't so bad because it almost looked like he was sleeping.

There was a small space on the bed on his uninjured side and before she could stop herself she was crawling into it, she needed to feel him. She picked up his good arm and wrapped it around herself, trying to simulate his usual strong embrace. It was nowhere near close, but it was better than nothing, after missing his closeness for what felt like forever.

Her body moulded to his naturally, filling in the gaps so that where he ended, she began. She looked up at him, his eyelids shut tight, and stroked his eyelashes lightly. So many nights she had watched him sleep, the beautiful auburn hairs fluttering lightly in his dreams.

"I need you to come back to me, Fitz," she whispered to him. "I'm trying, I'm _really_ trying to be strong, but I need you so bad it hurts." She placed her hand over his heart, "Our story only just got started, you can't leave me now. I'm supposed to give you eight babies, remember?" She felt the tears flowing involuntarily but it felt peaceful as she was drifting in his arms. "You promised me forever, Fitz, you _promised_ me," she whispered in a hushed voice as she fell asleep.

* * *

Fitz woke up gasping for air and completely lost. He felt like he had been dreaming for years, and the last thing he remembered from the nightmare was that he was drowning in a red sea. His heart was racing and he felt scared. He blinked his eyes and tried to place himself, _Where the hell am I?_

He tried to swallow but there were foreign objects in his throat obstructing it. He moved his head slowly to look down at the pressure on his right hand side and it was Olivia. His heart slowed a bit, comforted by the sight of her sleeping in his arms. She was snoring lightly, which meant that she was exhausted, the bags under her eyes attesting to the fact. She must've been beyond tired if she was able to fall asleep in such an awkward position. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw the dried tear marks on her cheeks because he knew he had been the cause. He ran his fingers up and down her arm, wanting to wake her without startling her. She murmured and wriggled closer to him and he smiled.

He gave her arm a squeeze and her breathing changed so he knew she was rousing even though her eyes weren't open yet. Just as he did that the door was opening to reveal the doctor and his nurses coming in.

"Mr. Grant," he smiled, "you're awake."

The commotion caused by the footsteps and voices finally woke Olivia, and she stared down at his hand clasping her arm curiously, clearly in disbelief. She looked at the staff and doctors who pointed at Fitz and she looked up at him hesitantly.

"Fitz?" her eyes were as wide as saucers.

He nodded and tried to speak but it was garbled and the doctor spoke instead, "We'll need to remove those tubes before he'll be able to speak much. Mrs. Grant, would you mind giving us a few minutes to run some tests, and then he's all yours?"

Fitz answered and performed everything the doctors wanted in record time so he could have his Livi back, and minutes later she reappeared. She stared at him from the doorway as if she was seeing a ghost.

"Come," he said as he motioned to the bed and she was on him in moments. He wrapped his good arm as tightly as he could around her waist and she began sobbing into his chest.

"I was so scared, Fitz, I thought...I thought I'd never see your eyes again, or your smile, or hear your laugh. I thought I lost you," she wept.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I'm right here Livi, and I promise you, nothing can keep me from you," he whispered into her hair before pulling her face from his chest so he could kiss away her tears.

* * *

Fitz hated the hospital and the two long weeks he had been contained to his bed for was beginning to make him stir crazy. They were treating him like an invalid and it was driving him mad. On top of the fact that the menu was already limited, they always managed to screw up his order somehow, like putting in onions when he specifically requested none, or slathering ketchup on his eggs and other petty mistakes that, in the grand scheme of things shouldn't have enraged him as much as it did, but when you can't move, every bit of volition feels crucial. He was bored of television and not being able to get around was making him snappy at the nurses. It wasn't in his nature to go off on people, but he couldn't seem to help it.

When Olivia was around, it was easy to be in a good mood, but visiting hours were only from eight to eight, some of which she had to leave during for class and things, so he was frustrated. He had an odd inkling that she was spending nights in the family waiting room instead of going home because she was always there bright and early, but he didn't ask. He was happy that she was there with him, but he was beginning to worry about her rest and well being.

She had already came to sit with him for a couple of hours that morning, but it was noon when she reappeared in his room, smiling, "Hey baby, how you feeling?" she asked.

"Hey sweetheart, I missed you," he grinned up at her as she ran her fingers through his hair. "How was class?" he inquired innocently.

Her smile vanished, "I didn't go."

He moved over to make room for her small frame and patted the space beside him on the bed, "Why not?"

"Babe, I'm just totally losing steam. I tossed and turned all night and I was just so tired when the alarm went off, I felt like I had just fallen asleep. There was supposed to be a quiz today that I knew I wasn't prepared for, so I just skipped class entirely."

"Baby-"

"I know, I know, it was dumb."

"Livi, no, don't feel dumb. You're just tired. You've been through a lot these past few weeks and you need rest. I know you love me babe, you don't have to come here everyday and spend all your free time here. I won't be upset. I know you need time to sleep and study. This part of the semester can be crazy and you should be focusing on that. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Maybe if you talk to your professor he'll let you take a makeup later this week."

"I was thinking about something," she gazed at him seriously, stroking his cheek.

"Something like what?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her.

She breathed in deep and brushed her lips against his lightly, "Like taking the rest of the semester off from school."

Fitz pulled back sharply, "What? Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to take you home."

"Olivia, _**no**_. Absolutely not."

"Fitz-"

"Livi, there's no way I could ask you to do that. _No_."

"Well, you didn't ask me, I _want_ to do this. I've missed so much in school the past couple weeks, there's no way I can catch up and finish up the way I want to because my head is not in it. You're not happy here, Fitz, you think I don't see it? I want you home, but someone needs to be there with you, and I don't want it to be a stranger."

"It would be a trained health professional, that's not the same as a random stranger off of the street," he countered.

"I talked to some of the people here and our living room would work fine for a rehab specialist to come and work with you during the week if we move the furniture around, so instead of doing it here, you can just come home next week. Everything else I can help you with, we don't _need_ someone else. Believe me, I asked."

"I am not about to let you drop out of school so you can be my home attendant, Livi."

"Babe, it's one semester. I'm not dropping out, plenty of people take time off, for various reasons. It's not the end of the world for me. If everything works out, maybe I can take classes during the summer and extra credits next year to still graduate on time. But whatever the case, I don't care if I have to stay in school a little bit longer, it's more than worth it to me."

"Honey, I just, I don't feel right about this," he shook his head to illustrate his displeasure.

"Let me do this for you Fitz, for _us_. It's one small sacrifice, and you've made so many for me." She took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his lips, "In sickness and in health, do you remember that part?"

"Of course I do," he whispered.

"Then come home with me, _please_. I don't want to be without you anymore. Don't make me beg," she gave him a small smile and she could see him softening to the idea.

"Are you serious about this?" he asked tentatively.

"I couldn't be any more serious if I tried. Harrison is helping me find a car so that I can get you back and forth to your appointments and anything else you'll need. I've got a list of the best physical therapists in the city that I'm working through, and now all I need is for you to say yes."

"But baby, you hate to drive."

"I do, but I'm going to get over it. I need you, Fitz, tell me you need me, too."

"I need you, baby, more than anything," he replied without hesitation.

"Then we're going home," she smiled.

* * *

**A/N: okay, hope it wasn't tooo long! Tell me you think! Is Olivia doing the right thing by putting herself on hold? Asking Jake for favors? I love hearing your reactions lol!**


	22. Intentions

Olivia woke up to the smell of bacon permeating her consciousness. "Fitz?" she murmured absentmindedly, in her sleepy haze she associated the smell with him and in her mind's eye, she could see him in the kitchen whipping up his favorite food. She laid there contentedly, a smile playing on her lips as she imagined him moving through the kitchen until she heard the deep grumble of laughter that she knew didn't belong to Fitz and reality set back in that he was not here.

_Was that Huck laughing like that?_ she thought incredulously as she yawned and finally opened her eyes, _what in the world_? She looked at the time: **7:22**; it was still early but she actually felt somewhat well rested. Even though she had only slept about four hours, it was progress. Before Fitz had awoke from his unconscious state, Olivia could only manage cat naps at best, but now she was able to sleep at least part way through the night undisturbed.

It made her feel a little crazy when she thought about how much his presence and wellbeing truly affected her. From the outside looking in, she knew it probably seemed pathetic, but her body just couldn't seem to fully relax without him and it was beginning to take a toll on her. It amazed her how even if she was wide awake and wired, when Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and draped his hands protectively over her ass she could fall asleep without an issue. She had dreamt of his embrace often, of resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat as he kissed her forehead, and whispered that he loved her when he thought she had already fallen asleep.

It frightened her to think how much she had grown to need and want him. Being without him for so long made her feel naked and created a sense of loneliness in her that pervaded everything. He was her best friend, her confidant, her lover her everything and no matter how much time she spent at the hospital, it didn't compare to having him home.

If someone would have told Olivia a year ago she would fall for someone as deeply as she had fallen for Fitz, she would have laughed at them because she always imagined herself as the antithesis to the falling head over heels type. And if someone would have told her she would be married before graduation, she would have told them to get their head checked. But here she was and she didn't regret a moment. Even with all the craziness she had been through in her life, she would gladly go through it again if she knew it would lead her to him.

Olivia sat up and began thinking of a timeline for the day. She figured that if they could get out of the door by eight-thirty or nine, she could take her time shopping around and still be able to spend most of the day with Fitz. She had talked over possibilities with him, but she still had no idea what exactly what kind of vehicle she wanted, so she hoped one would just attract her eye and make it easy.

Harrison knew the car market well and fancied himself a top tier negotiator, so she was counting on him to get her the best deal possible. She was nervous to be making such a large purchase, but she knew it would be worth every cent to make the transition home as smooth as possible for Fitz. Harrison had been taking her out on the road to practice her skills and she was getting into the swing of taking charge of the wheel. She had avoided having any accidents or close calls, so her confidence was soaring.

Olivia looked around the living room and smiled at the sight of Harrison balled up on the opposite couch and Huck and Quinn's laptops left abandoned in the middle of the floor. This was her crew, minus Stephen who actually had a full-time job he had to report to during the day, and they had become fixtures in her home. Harrison, Huck and Quinn had been living and breathing the case, and the apartment was their base, so they often stayed and worked there when she wasn't home.

Since Fitz was going to be back in the house soon, they were transitioning to set up shop at Huck and Harrison's, but in the meantime they were happy to keep her company and make themselves at home. Olivia was glad for it, as she was pretty sure she would've had a nervous breakdown if she had had to be at home alone for the past few weeks.

It lifted her spirits to return home to smiling faces after spending so many somber hours at the hospital. She had come to be a well known face to the resident staff in Fitz's wing and had picked up on the schedules and idiosyncrasies of the various nurses who had grown to like and empathize with her. Depending on which nurse was on duty, she would hang out in the overnight lounge, hours after eight o'clock had long passed and talk with them. After awhile a few of them had begun letting her sit with him overnight. Fitz was administered a higher dosage of medication at night so that pain wouldn't wake him up out of his sleep so he didn't even know she was there, but it made her feel better to see him and be sure he was okay.

No matter how many times the doctors told her he was projected to make a full recovery, she couldn't stop herself from worrying about him. So she sat there, watching him sleep and running her fingers through his hair when he murmured in his medicated slumber. When her favorite nurse, an older woman named Janet, was there on duty in the unit she could even climb in the bed and sleep with him until daybreak. Those were the only nights she felt at peace. Nevertheless, he was coming home in six days and then that wouldn't be a concern for her any longer. She was counting the hours until he would be hers, fully, again.

Olivia got up and stretched, then walked into the kitchen quietly, taking in the sight of Huck and Quinn cooking and whispering together in front of the stove. They hadn't taken notice of her yet so she watched them from afar, beaming as she observed them interacting organically as if they'd been knowing each other for years. She could tell Huck was smiling and he seemed more at ease than usual.

"Hey guys," she interrupted, finally making her presence known.

Quinn jumped a few inches from Huck, "_**Oh**_! Didn't see you there, you scared me. Morning, Liv!"

Huck turned to face Olivia reluctantly and his smile was gone, "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I think so," she responded, trying to figure out why they were being so weird.

"We're almost done, you should wake Harrison," Quinn suggested and Olivia took the opportunity to retreat from the awkward situation.

She walked over to the couch and chuckled at the sight of Harrison; he had changed positions so that he was now sprawled out on the sofa, one arm was thrown over the edge and was grazing the floor.

Olivia sat on his back, "_Harryyyy_," she sang out to wake him up because she knew it irritated him.

"Awwww, come _on_. Kill that noise. Get off of me, what time is it?" he whined.

"It's _morninnnggg_," she responded evasively, knowing that if she gave him the exact hour and minute he would beg for more time to sleep. "Get up, Huck and Quinn made breakfast for us. Brush your teeth buck, we have to get this day started!"

"_Someone's_ in a good mood. I'm coming, I'm coming, just get off my back, literally."

Minutes later the foursome was enjoying a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon alongside Quinn's signature strawberry crêpes.

"Wow, you **really** put your foot in these crêpes, Quinn," Harrison exclaimed and she giggled in response. "So, you ready to pick some wheels today, Liv?" he asked.

"Ready like Freddy! I have a good feeling about today. Huck, Quinn, you guys wanna come with?"

The pair cast a fleeting glance at each other before Huck spoke up, "Nah, we're gonna hang back and work, right, Quinn?"

"Umm-hmm," Quinn agreed through a mouth full of orange juice, "yeah we have a hot lead on Billy and his connection to Tyne INC, we shouldn't lose any time on that!"

"Oh, well, Liv and I will only be a couple hours or so, if you guys wanna come I'll help out when we get back. Three heads are better than two," Harrison countered as he began piling more bacon on his plate.

"_No_!" They both replied in unison, causing Harrison and Olivia both to furrow their brows at each other.

"You guys just pick something great, okay?" Quinn followed up, "send us a pic when you find the one!"

* * *

Olivia's initial good feeling about the day increased enormously when she checked the weather report and saw that it was projected to be unusually warm, in the high 50's with a strong sun. Spring was right around the corner and she couldn't wait for it. She decided on a dress since that looked as cheerful as she felt and took her time doing her hair and was pleased that they still managed to hit the road by nine.

The car door had barely closed behind her and she hadn't even secured her seatbelt yet when Harrison started in with the questioning, "So, what's up with those two?"

"Those two, who?"

He shot her a look that seemed to say '_are you blind_?' "_**Those**_ two. Huck and Quinn! Something is going on."

"Why do you say that?" she asked coyly.

"Did you not see them this morning or am I bugging? I know I'm not bugging," he answered himself.

"I was hoping I was reading into things when I walked up on them in the kitchen this morning, but yeah, they seem a little..._friendly_. But hey, it's not any of our business, Harrison! If Huck wanted us to know he would talk to us about it. It's _**Huck**_, though, I really can't see him getting romantically involved with Quinn, or _anyone_ really," she finished with a confused look on her face.

"Liv, you know Huck and I have been friends since like, _forever_, and I've never seen him spend this much time with anyone, _especially not_ when he's working on a case. They're together all the time - when they're not holed up in Fitz's study, they're holed up in Huck's computer room, or going to Starbucks, or _something_. I even walked in on them **_giggling_** together. This is _Huck_, I'm talking about right now, _giggling_, for crying out loud. The Huck I know is **not** the giggly type of guy. And when we're home, you should hear the way he name drops her. It's Quinn this, Quinn that. I mean, doesn't she have a boyfriend? That she _lives_ with? I'm worried about him."

"Oh my god," she chuckled, "Harrison, are you jealous?"

"_**What**_? No!"

"You're use to Huck being your shadow and now _**he**_ has a shadow and you're not being included in their Huckleberry Quinn crime fighting duo. That doesn't make you feel some type of way?"

"Look, I didn't ask to be psychoanalyzed, Dr. Freud, so please, don't break out Rorschach's blots next. I am _not_ jealous."

"Okay, so then what are you worried about? If they _**are**_ doing something extracurricular, Huck can take care of himself."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't worry about him. To be honest, on _top_ of the fact that she has a boyfriend already, she's too old for him."

Olivia shot him a look, "Is that right?"

"No shade to you, that's different."

She rolled her eyes, "Really? In what way? I _have_ to hear this."

Harrison shook his head, "Just listen, okay, cause I'm dropping facts here. It's been well studied and documented that women, by and large, mature faster than men, at least emotionally. So even though Fitz is thirty-six, physically, _mentally_ he's more like twenty-eight, probably. And your physical age is twenty, but mentally, you're probably like, hmmm like twenty-four. So it's not that huge of a leap for you two. But Huck is only eighteen, physically, so _emotionally_, he's probably about fifteen. Not saying he's not brilliant in most ways, but his _emotional_ intelligence is not all the way there yet, is all I'm saying. Quinn is twenty-_five,_ so lord only knows how old she is mentally, at _**least**_ thirty. It's like dog years," he shrugged with a smile.

She couldn't help but burst out laughing, "I love you, Harrison, but you are so crazy. I mean, I get the underlying concept, but it just reeks of determinism to me, which I hate. I think there are some biological markers that contribute to emotional maturity, but I think most of it is conditioning. Most little girls are just socialized to be nurturing in ways that a lot of little boys typically aren't, boys are not the hopeless dopes you're making yourselves out to be. Don't sell Huck so short, I think he'll be fine. Where the hell do you get this stuff from, anyway, Harrison?"

"I read a lot of books. Ask anyone, it's true. I just don't want him to get manipulated and hurt in some twisted love triangle. Huck is not your average Joe, things could get messy."

Olivia sighed, "So what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know," he replied exasperatedly, "I was hoping, maybe, you could talk to him?"

"Me? Don't you mean _we_? Why do I have to do it by myself?"

"Because the two of us talking to him about it _together_ would look like we were plotting an intervention. You get the duty because you have the higher emotional IQ, duh. I'm fifteen, you're twenty-four, remember?" he reasoned with a crooked grin plastered across his face.

"Slick, **_very_** slick. Just buttering me up to set me up for the kill! 'Oh Liv, you're _**so**_ mature, you're just so genetically _predisposed_ for this kind of thing," she mocked him jokingly.

He grinned, "So you'll do it?"

"Yes, but I'm not promising you anything, not even details of the conversation! I'm just going to make sure he's happy, but other than that, I'm staying out of it. I refuse to meddle or sabotage anything."

"I would never do something like that, or ask you to, I just wanted to bring it up, though. Weird as it may seem, Huck has never really discussed his girls with me so it's awkward turtle. You say you'll make sure he's good, that's good enough for me. Now, let's pick out a car!"

* * *

Fitz sat on the edge of his bed watching the television. He didn't have anyplace to go, nor could he walk much, but it was a change of pace from laying down. Technically, nothing was wrong with his legs, but when he stood unsupported for too long his head began to swim and he felt likely to keel over, so a wheelchair was his main mode of transportation for the time being. Since they were releasing him in a week he was also learning to utilize a crutch for short distances, but it was awkward with one arm.

Fitz was glad that at the very least, his working hand was his dominant one, but still it was humbling needing so much care and support when was used to having incredible strength. Now, even simple things like using the bathroom or trying to read a book had become a frustrating chore and he hated feeling so needy and helpless. He had sat on his bed for hours, sending mental commands to his left hand, willing his fingers to flex, but coming up empty in terms of results. He knew the more he focused on his faculties, or lack thereof, he would be irritated, so he had turned his attentions to the t.v. instead of slipping into a sour mood.

The sun was shining and he took solace in knowing that he wasn't condemned to this moratorium indefinitely. He was going home on Monday. He still felt a little guilty that Olivia was deciding to put school on hold to support to him, but it also swelled his heart. Fitz wasn't used to people stopping their worlds to make sure that he was alright, and he wasn't sure how to react to the new concept.

As a child he had learned to get used to being pushed off on nannies and maids when he was sick and then later boarding school infirmaries. His father had always had a penchant for sleeping with the help, so his caretakers usually never lasted long enough to form close bonds. He was used to being the one who made sacrifices, not being sacrificed for, and he wasn't sure how to fully show his appreciation yet.

She had chosen him and he was grateful, and he wanted to be in a good mood when she arrived so he browsed through the channels until he found his favorite guilty pleasure, Judge Judy. She was currently tap dancing on the litigious dreams of her latest plaintiff with glee and he was more happy than he felt he had a right to be when the guide showed that the channel was having an all day marathon of her cases.

"Oh yeah!" he cheered to himself. He loved her no nonsense approach and court tv seemed to him the most addicting fad on daytime television. Officer Byrd had just dismissed the litigants when the door to his room opened and Olivia walked in looking like every bit of the sunshine she was in his life, garbed in a beautiful bright yellow dress.

"Well _hello,_ nurse," he grinned at her. "Don't you look beautiful."

"Hey there, handsome," she replied, laughing happily as she walked over to stand in front him. She cradled his face in her hands before leaning down to kiss his forehead and then his lips, "How are you feeling?"

He ran his hand up the back of her thigh and clutched it, drawing her nearer, "Perfect, now that my sweet baby is here. How about you?"

"Great,"she grinned down at him, "guess how I got here?"

He could help but smile back, "How?"

"I drove," she replied casually, sitting on his lap.

"Seriously? So you found a car? Let me see a picture!"

"Nope, it's a surprise. The car is a little different than the ones we looked at, but I hope you like it."

"Oh boy, I'm nervous," he ribbed, "but as long as its not a clown car, if you like it, I love it."

"I think you'll like it. I saw it and it reminded me of you. The most important thing is that it'll be bringing you home."

"Six days and counting. I can't freaking wait. Every day I wake up without you in my arms is torture. What's crazy is, like two nights ago, I could swear you were here with me. I hate that medication, it messes with my mind."

"Well maybe I was," she countered coyly.

He furrowed his brows, "What? No way?! How in the world did you manage that?"

She shrugged, "I have friends in high places."

"I don't deserve you," he whispered.

"That is so not true. You have made me the luckiest woman on earth, babe."

Fitz stared at her for a second before he kissed her collar bone and slipped his hand up her dress slowly. He began tracing circles on her thigh before dragging his hand further upward, gripping the bare skin of her ass until he reached the lace of her thong against her hips and toyed with it. Looping a finger through the flimsy material, he traced the letters of his name into the skin beneath it with his finger tips. He moved his lips from her collar bone to the tops of her breasts, his tongue drawing lazy circles to match the ones he had left on her ass. He felt her legs quivering against his and he smiled to himself, her body had been missing his as much as his missed hers.

"Fitz," she moaned out as his mouth moved down her cleavage and he used his arm to maneuver her swiftly onto the bed. Before she could blink she was flat on her back, looking up at him in awe. His lips crashed onto hers and he hovered over her for a second before she slipped her legs into their familiar home around his waist. He nuzzled his face into her neck and lowered his body fully onto hers.

"My sweet Livi," he mumbled into her skin as the electricity flowed through his veins. He could feel her desire for him in the intensity of the rock of her hips and her wetness soaking through the front of his cotton pajama pants, which only heightened his arousal. Her hot mound was cradling his throbbing erection, the lock to his key, teasing him as she pressed her middle into his and he could feel himself threatening to erupt.

It had been too long since he had felt and tasted her last.

He moved his hand to her sweet spot and ran his finger along her dripping entrance, before slipping a finger inside. She broke their kiss to gasp for air, the dual sensations overwhelming her. He latched back onto her neck with ferocity, taking her skin between his teeth before running his tongue over it, knowing he would leave a mark and not caring; he wanted the world to know that she was taken, that she was his.

He moved down, trailing kisses over her shoulder as he used his hand to flip her dress up and expose her lower body to his hungry eyes. He picked his oral trail back up above her navel until he reached her hips, nibbling them gently as he fingered the lacy panties for a moment before ripping them off, feeling too impatient to try to slide them all the way down with one hand. He hoisted one leg around his neck and she lifted the other to join it as he immersed his face in her wetness, finally savoring in the taste he had been missing for weeks.

Her breathing hitched and her hands were running through his hair desperately as he began spelling his name with his tongue on her clit. She whimpered when he ran his teeth over her bundle of nerves and sucked at her gently, knowing that the sensations drove her crazy. "Mine," he breathed into her and her legs were trembling around his neck, and then she was exploding onto him, her sweet juices filling his mouth. He pulled back and looked down at her, her eyes wide with wonder as if it were the first time all over again. He would never tire of seeing that look on her face, the one that told him she was discombobulated and pleased.

"I need you," she whispered as her hand slipped into the front of his pants and he knew he could never deny her. He leaned down to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself as she guided him inside of her.

"Baby," he groaned as she took control and their middles melted and became one. He lodged his head into her shoulder until he felt her fingers on the side of his face, willing him to look at her. He struggled against his instincts so that he could meet her gaze and she pressed her lips against his. "I love you," she breathed against his lips before he took her bottom lip in his mouth, his eruption inside of her his only response.

"That was _so_ reckless," she whispered with a mischievous smile on her face.

"It was, and I regret _nothing_," he grinned at her.

Olivia just laughed and shook her head, "Me neither, but I definitely need to clean up." She went to the bathroom to get herself together before wiping him down. He laid back and pulled her into him, "Stay with me, Livi."

She turned around in his embrace and kissed his jaw, "I'm not going anywhere until they kick me out."

He smiled, "You wanna watch some Judge Judy?"

"Definitely, I love her mean ass!"

He laughed heartily as he fumbled for the remote to turn up the volume on the tv and decided that maybe the hospital wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Fitz couldn't believe how quickly eight o'clock came and a familiar wave of sadness crashed over him because he hated this part. He was feeling super comfortable with her in his bed, one of her legs sandwiched between both of his and her other limb draped over top, his arm was beneath her dress, encircling her waist and he didn't want to let her go.

"Babe, I should get going before Nurse Kathy comes to do her sweep."

He pouted pointedly, "Booo, I don't want you to go."

She sighed, "I don't want to either. I hate this."

He cupped her chin, "Hey, in a few days I'll be _all_ yours, all day long. You're gonna be absolutely sick of me."

"Never," she replied and just as the nurse's voice called their five minute warning through the door. "I think Vicky is coming at midnight, maybe if I hang around-"

"Baby, _no_. Go home, okay, try to get some rest."

"Okay."

"And no sad eyes," he pleaded softly.

She gave him a small smile, "I'm gonna head out."

"Hey, I love you and you don't know how much it means to me that you come here every single day. It means the world to me."

"You don't have to thank me, there's no place I'd rather be than with you."

He grinned, "You better to get out of here before I start thinking of ways I can hide you in the closet without being found out. I'll see you in the morning, right?"

She giggled at that, "First thing."

He brought her close for one last kiss, his forehead pressing against hers, "I'll dream about you...I do, every night. Be safe getting home babe, don't forget to call my room phone to let me know you made it in okay or I'll worry."

She kissed his jaw before finally disentangling herself from him, "I will. I promise."

He sighed and watched her walk out, just a few more days until he wouldn't have to do this anymore and he couldn't hardly wait. He would be counting down the seconds until there wouldn't have to be anymore goodbyes.

* * *

Olivia exited the hospital and made a beeline to her car. She sat in the driver's seat unmoving for some moments, trying to gather her bearings and willing herself not to cry, but she was losing the battle.

_This is stupid, I'm being stupid,_ she chided herself, _he's coming home in a few days, he's okay, I'm fine, get it together_. But no matter how much she admonished herself, she still felt sad. Today's goodbye had felt so much harder after feeling him inside of her and his lips everywhere, and it was extra painful to have to be without him. To have to go to an apartment that, no matter how lively it was with friends, still felt glaringly empty without him in it.

She had just given up the fight against the tears when she felt her phone vibrating in her bag, wondering who might be calling. She fished it out and put on her gladiator face when she read the caller ID, hoping her voice didn't sound as shaky as she felt when she pressed the virtual 'accept' button.

"Hello, Jake, how are you?"

"I'm good, Olivia, and yourself?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. What's going on?"

"Not much, I was just passing by the hospital and I thought-"

"How did you know I was at the hospital?" she asked suspiciously.

He hesitated, "I didn't for sure, I just kind of assumed you were still camped out there because of Fitz."

"Oh, yeah, duh, of course. Sorry, I'm just- anyway, what were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you had a moment to meet up? I was hoping I could show you something?" he asked hopefully.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight," he confirmed, "It won't take long."

"When?"

"Are you free now?"

"Well, yeah, but I need to go home for a little bit first," she said to herself more than him. There was a chill in the air, the earlier warmth from the day gone now, and she would need more appropriate attire. She definitely was not going to travel anyplace else but home in a dress and no underwear.

"Okay, so why don't we meet in like an hour or so? I know a place we can go and talk."

"Sure, text me the place and I'll give you a call when I'm on my way."

"Great, I'll see you then," she could hear the smile in his voice as he hung up.

She sighed and began the short journey to the apartment deciding that maybe this was just the distraction she needed.

* * *

The lights were dimmed and all was quiet when Olivia entered the apartment. "Hello? she called out to no response as the door slammed behind her. A quick glance at rack beside the entryway revealed that at the very least Quinn was here, as her jacket was hanging from a hook overhead, which meant that Huck was most definitely here, too.

"Hey Liv," a voice called out from the hallway.

"Shit, you scared me Huck," she turned her eyes to his figure looming in the breezeway. How he ever managed to move so silently in a quiet room would forever boggle her mind.

"Sorry. How'd the car search go?" he asked curiously.

"Awesome, I found something I loved as soon as I stepped foot in the dealership and Harrison brokered a killer deal."

"Good. How's Fitz?"

"Getting stronger everyday," she sighed, "I can't wait until he comes home."

"I know. There's food on the stove if you're hungry."

"Oh, you cooked?"

"Quinn did most of the cooking, but I helped some."

"Nice, thanks, I'm definitely gonna check it out," she responded carefully, her earlier conversation with Harrison popping into her head. _It's now or never,_ she figured. "How's the lead coming along?"

"We got a lot done."

"Yeah, you two seem to be hitting it off."

Huck folded his arms across his chest, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just-"

"Yes it did. There's something you want to say, just say it," he goaded her, stepping closer.

"I just mean that I noticed you guys seem to be enjoying each other's company..._beyond_ researching. Cooking together and stuff...I heard you laughing with her this morning, in the kitchen. No judgements here, just curious."

"She has a boyfriend, Olivia," he told her in a tone that illustrated his dismay with the line of questioning

"I know, I know, it's just that I've never seen you smile or heard you laugh so much in as many years as I've known as I have in the past few weeks that she's been around. Do you like her?"

"It doesnt matter," he responded dismissively, "She has a boyfriend that's a good guy and I'm...not the kind of dude she would or should ever get involved with seriously."

"Huck-"

"It's true. You and I both know it."

"It's not true, Huck, don't sell yourself short. You deserve to love and be loved. Intimate relationships are never simple and love always has obstacles, but that doesn't mean it's not meant for you, or that it's not possible."

"Olivia, my focus is on finding the assholes who put Fitz in the hospital and making them regret that they were ever born. Quinn is helping me do that. That's all. But thanks for your concern."

"Okay...well, I'm gonna shower real quick and head out for a few."

"Really, where are you going?"

"Remember I was telling you I may have an inside source to help with the missing footage? Hopefully I can secure the tape tonight. He made it seem like he had something important to tell me."

"He? The source is a man? And he wants to meet up this late at night?"

"It's not that late, I should be back before eleven and we're going to meet in public."

He crossed his arms tighter, "I still don't like it. It doesn't feel right to me. You want me to shadow you?"

"No, it's fine, really. He's already paranoid about the whole thing anyway, the last thing I want to do is freak him out."

He gave her a look, "Okay. Well, be safe."

* * *

Jake was sitting in a booth in the back corner eyeing the door when he saw her walk in. He had asked her to meet him at a large rainforest themed café a few minutes off of the beaten downtown path. The crowd that patronized it consisted mostly of tree huggers and pseudo intellectuals who cared more about MacBooks, organic cups of coffee and dead poet societies than politics, but he liked it anyhow. He knew no one in the mayor's office would be caught dead in a such a place, so he figured it was a safe space to talk.

_She changed_, he noted to himself as he took in her outfit. He enjoyed the way her jeans hugged her hips as she strutted through the crowd, but he had fallen in love with the dress that he had saw her in this morning when he had watched her climb into her cousin's vehicle. The bright yellow had reminded him of the dandelions that used to grow in the backyard of his childhood home, and he thought it was more than fitting an association since thoughts of her had taken root and spread in his mind like the colorful weed.

She was under his skin and it was irritating the hell out of him; he knew he was playing with fire but she was just so intriguing. He just wanted to kiss her, to taste her tongue and palm her ass, just once, and he was sure that then would be able to kick the inappropriate infatuation. He hated to admit it, but part of him was envious of how much she seemed to love and live for Fitz, the whole reason why she was even entertaining him now was because she was hellbent on finding the culprits responsible for hurting him.

She was so beautiful and so nice, she just seemed too good to be true. If he could get her to kiss him then he would simultaneouly shatter the idealistic pedestal he had placed her on and put a chink in their perfect little bond, then he'd have no more reason to be jealous. At least that was the plan. Part of him feared that he would kiss her and it would only fan the flames instead of extinguishing them, but either way, he had to find out.

He could see her scanning the crowd for him so he dialed her number quickly, not wanting to call out and draw attention to himself. He watched her gracefully flip her hair and pull her phone out of her pocket. "I see you," he teased when he heard her voice on the other end.

"You do? Where are you?"

"Back left corner."

She made her way to the table and he stood, hopping she might offer him a hug. She gave him a wide smile and sat as she began unraveling her layers, "Hey."

"Did you find the place okay?"

"Yeah, I think I've been here before."

"Are you hungry, I-" he stopped suddenly when she removed her scarf, his eyes immediately zeroing in on the fresh purplish-blue marks dominating her neck. He knew he had no right to be jealous, but it irritated the shit out of him to see Fitz's love marks on her, a visual representation of his firm grip on her.

"What?" she asked with a confused look, wearing her ring of hickeys as proudly as if it were a gold necklace.

He hadn't realized that he had stopped suddenly in the middle of his sentence, "Oh, um, sorry, just wondering if you were hungry, the personal pizzas here are pretty good. The coffee is alright, too."

"I actually just ate, thanks. And it's a little too late for coffee for me, I can barely sleep as it is, so I won't. But I think I had an orange smoothie here last time I came and it was pretty awesome."

"Great, I'll grab that for you, and you can take a look at this," he said sliding a manila envelope across the table. He went to the register reluctantly, wishing she would have ordered something more substantial so that they would have more time together, but he would enjoy watching her wrap her sexy lips around the straw at least.

"Jake, what are these photos?" Olivia asked as he returned with her smoothie in hand, her eyes glued to the photos.

"That's Fitz's car, the night of the incident, after the shooting," he replied simply.

"How did you get these?"

"That software we were talking about goes a little further than just government offices...they're everywhere, including the red light cameras that the public is informed only captures the information of traffic law violators. They're always on, watching, recording, archiving. Anyway, the important thing is to look the background, about four cars behind Fitz's in each photos is the same black four door. It's in every capture, ten different cameras on as many different streets, I don't think that's a coincidence. Have your people look into it."

"Wow, I can't thank you enough, I really appreciate this."

"It's my pleasure, Olivia, really. I still don't have the archived footage you were looking for yet, but I will soon, and I'll get it to you ASAP."

"Thank you...so much, really. I know you're taking a big risk doing this for me, but I'm really grateful, and Fitz would be too, if he knew how much of a help you've been."

"I'm just doing the right thing. After I get you this video, I can still help, I want to help. I know you have a team together already, but I'm valuable, too."

"I thought you didn't want to meet the team? For privacy reasons?"

"I don't, but maybe you and I could just meet up from time to time. You can act as a liaison between me and your other associates. I want to help you, Olivia. What do you say? Are we partners in this?"

She grinned, "Yeah, sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Just wait on my call, and I'll let you know where and when. We're going to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

_There's no place like home_, Fitz thought as he sat at the dinner table surrounded by friends. Olivia was beside him on one side, her fingers clasping his throughout the night, and Harrison was on his other. Across from him Quinn was looking uncomfortable as she was fielding conversation from both Huck and Stephen. It was nice to be having a meal on a real plate instead of a styrofoam tray, and he was so happy to be out of the hospital that he had out on slacks and button down in rebellion against the loose fitting hospital grays he had been garbed in for weeks. It was nice.

The day had been almost perfect; the weather was calm, he had been discharged without an issue and even made it to the car with just a crutch instead of a wheelchair, so his pride was intact. He had grinned when Olivia pulled her new car up to the curb, sexy was first thing he thought we he saw her behind the wheel of the beautiful car. Although she had been looking at small cars as far as he knew, she had decided on a white Mercedes SUV that was absolutely stunning and had more than enough leg room to accommodate him comfortably. The ride home was smooth and everything had been perfect until he asked for his cell phone back. How he wished he would've left it in the drawer.

After getting settled he had called his lawyer, Tom, and his sister to let them know he had been released. As soon as he hung up from Beth his phone had rang again and he had picked it up without looking at the caller ID, assuming there was something she had forgotten to say. He was shocked when the male voice on the other end sent a chill up his spine, "I hear someone's been released today?"

"Who the hell is this?" Fitz asked, already knowing the answer.

"You don't know your dad anymore?"

He had hung up, but he knew it wasn't the end of the conversation. No sooner then he had pressed 'end,' than the phone was ringing again.

"_**What**_?!" Fitz had practically yelled.

"Don't hang up," Gerry commanded, "I'm in Boston, we need to talk."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded icily.

"This nonsense has been going on for far too long between us, we _will_ talk son," he put forth in a tone that brooked no argument.

"No," Fitz growled.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can agree to lunch, or I can just start popping up places, you know I'm not above it. So, whaddaya say?" Gerry commandeered.

Fitz sighed, "When and where?"

"Tomorrow at Cipriani's. I reserved the private room. And bring that pretty little wife of yours with you," he had added before hanging up.

It had pissed him off royally, but Fitz was trying his best not to let the phone call and looming lunch ruin his mood. He was resigned to go hear Gerry out and be done with it, once and for all. Olivia was going to be by his side and there was nothing Gerry could say or do to ruin what he had worked so hard for in the last year, no matter what he had up his sleeve.

Fitz yawned and looked at his watch: **8:37.** He felt worn out and it wasn't even ten yet, but he figured it would be awhile before his body stopped working on a hospital schedule.

He picked up his water glass and tapped it with his spoon to get everyone's attention. "Guys, I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you, truly, from the bottom of my heart for coming to see me and caring about my well being when I was in the hospital. I also wanted to say thanks for being there for my Livi when I couldn't be. I don't take that lightly and you all have my sincerest gratitude."

The five of them began cheering and whooping loudly in response and he laughed at their enthusiasm.

"You don't have to thank us, Fitz," Harrison spoke up, "you're part of the ohana now and it comes with the territory."

"Yep," Huck joined in, "Ohana means family, and in a family no one gets left behind or forgotten."

"Awww, you guys are the best. I hope I don't sound like the old fart that I am, but I'm really beat and the pain meds are beginning to wear off, so I'm gonna go lay down. I'm not kicking you guys out though, mi casa es su casa, but Olivia will be dragging me to bed if I don't go now."

* * *

When Olivia came into the room, Fitz was sitting on the bed, frustrated and completely irritated. He was definitely going to need more t-shirts because the buttons were proving to be impossible for him one handed, even if it was his right hand. When he had left the dinner table, he had forgotten that he hadn't really dressed himself and thus, was going to need another hand to undress.

"This is not going so well," he sighed and looked up at her with masked anger in his eyes. He hated this predicament.

She walked over to the bed and knelt in between his knees, methodically unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed each shoulder lightly before sliding it off of him.

"Better?" She asked seductively and he nodded as she began to unbutton his slacks and pull them off of him and he was instantly hard. Only Olivia could make his handicap feel sexy. When he was left in only his boxers and undershirt she kissed his lips and stood.

He looked up at her with desire in his eyes and heard the words leaving his lips before he thought them, "Take off your clothes."

She didn't respond verbally and her eyes never wavered from his as she deftly unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them down over her shapely thighs.

"Stop," he commanded as she moved to take off her top, and she dropped her hands, her gaze still meeting his. "Come," he motioned to his lap and she was on him, her arms draped around his shoulders as he buried his face in her neck. He used his able arm to try to take her shirt off and she raised her arms to help him. Then they were both in their undergarments and she was on top of him, pushing him down to the bed. Their lips met furiously, desire taking over them because aside from their rendezvous in his hospital bed, they hadn't been together for almost a month and they needed each other.

He pulled back and she looked at him with confused eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I really have to pee," he replied sheepishly.

She laughed and then eyed him seriously, "I missed you babe."

"I missed you too, Livi. I missed this, being here with you, alone, with no one about to tell us visiting hours are over. I hated having to watch you walk out that door every night."

"And I hated leaving you there. Want some help in the bathroom?"

"No, I think I can manage. I'll scream if I need you."

Six minutes later he emerged from the bathroom. _Much longer than it should take any adult male to pee, but not bad, considering_, he told himself. "Ta-da!" He exclaimed as he closed the door behind him, "I'm a big boy now," he joked but got no response.

"Tough crowd, ey?" he mumbled as he drew nearer to the bed. When he saw the reason for her lack of response he couldn't hold back his chuckle. Olivia was wedged in between the pillows, clutching his pillow tightly, her mouth open in a small O.

_God, she is so beautiful_, he thought to himself as he admired her. She looked angelic in the simple white bra and panties that he had been seconds from removing minutes earlier. _It's fine_, he thought to himself as he eased beside her onto the bed, _we have forever,_ he smiled to himself.

Her eyes fluttered open as he jerkily began trying to readjust the covers to get beneath them, "Huh?" she looked up at him in confusion.

"I didn't say anything, go back to sleep honey bun."

"I wasn't sleep," she mumbled as his arm swooped down to slide her onto his chest.

"Of course you weren't," he chuckled as she snaked her leg between his. He kissed her forehead and squeezed her arm, "I love you."

"Mmm I love you more," he could barely hear her faint reply as she drifted back to her dreamworld.

He laid there for awhile fighting sleep, enthralled by the sound of their synchronized heartbeats in the otherwise silent room.

_This is the way it should always be,_ he thought to himself, _**will** always be_, he corrected himself.

There was no other option, this was it.

* * *

Olivia looked up at his tense face as she secured his tie, "Babe, are you sure you want to do this?"

Fitz sighed, "Have to. If I don't, he'll just keep popping up. If you look up 'incorrigible' in the dictionary, there'll be a picture of Big Gerry next to it. I want him gone."

She nodded, "I understand."

The ride to the restaurant was quiet of conversation, Olivia let the radio play and left Fitz to his thoughts. She knew his relationship with his father was tumultuous at best, and she was nervous. She wondered if they would argue or if it would just be awkward.

When they reached Cirpriani's, the hostess show them to the back room where his father was waiting. When the pair entered the airy room Big Gerry rose to greet them, "I halfway didn't expect you to show, and you brought her, wow, color me shocked. You look good, a hell of a lot better than I expected based on the news reports." The older man reached out a hand and Fitz shook it reluctantly, "You sure do know how to pick em, boy, she's a beauty."

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Gerry, this is my wife, Olivia. Livi, this is Gerry. I've told you about him." Olivia almost flinched at the ice in Fitz's voice and picked up on the shade of not introducing him as his father.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted him and offered a hand, but he opened his arms for an embrace instead.

She looked up at Fitz hesitantly, but Big Gerry spoke before she could read his eyes, "Come on, your dad-in-law can't have a hug? You're a Grant now, we're family. Now, get over here, little bit. You're so tiny." She gave him a polite hug and then sat beside Fitz, who already was visibly agitated.

Just then a waitress with a tray of drinks came into the room, "I ordered your favorite, Fitzy, scotch on the rocks and a red wine, for the lady."

The woman went to place the drink in front of him but Fitz held up a hand, his glare on Gerry, "Don't you ever in your life call me 'Fitzy' again and I don't want your goddamn drink."

Everyone at the table, including the waitress froze.

Gerry and Fitz stared each other down for what felt like an eternity before Gerry turned his gaze to Olivia, "Sweetheart, would you mind giving us a few minutes to talk in private, mano y mano, ya know? It seems we have some issues to work out."

She moved to slide out of her seat but Fitz clutched her leg, harder than he must have intended because she grimaced. "No, anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my wife."

"There are some family things-"

Fitz huffed, "Well, didn't you just say she was a part of the family? Or was that just more Big Gerry charm? Either way, it doesn't matter because Olivia has been more of a support system and family to me than you've ever been. You're not even worthy of breathing the same air she breathes, let alone talking to her, so forget trying to dismiss her. You don't run shit around here, and you definitely don't run me anymore, _Gerry_, so tell me, why the fuck are you here?"

Gerry sighed before taking a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting up.

Olivia looked around in paranoia, "Ummm, I don't think you're allowed to smoke in here."

Fitz put on a sarcastic smile, "Big Gerry does what he wants, isn't that right, _Ger_? Better to beg forgiveness than to ask for permission, that's what you always told me. Act first, pay em off later."

Gerry just inhaled and blew out small rings of smoke, "You done yet?"

Fitz grunted, "I was done before I even got started. I didn't come here to watch you smoke. What the hell is it that you want from me, anyhow?"

"You always assume the worst of me. What? A father can't miss his son?"

"My father is dead," Fitz responded flatly, "so again, what is it that you want from me, _Gerry_?"

"You wound me. Your father is still very much alive. You know, part of me feels like you still blame me for your mother running away."

Fitz shrugged, "Amongst other things."

"I didn't prohibit her from having a relationship with you guys, Fitz. If that was what she wanted she would've fought for it! I know you don't want to hear that, but it's the truth."

"You may have convinced Teddy and Beth of that cockamamie bullshit, but I know what really happened. You've been lying for so long you probably wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and bit you. Anyway, did you come here to talk about mom? Because if so, I'm leaving."

"No, I came here to talk about us. It wasn't right how you left, Fitz. I had to find out from the goddamn cleaning people that you had been gone for days and had taken all your stuff. I practically had to beg Beth to tell me where you were! What kind of spineless shit is that? Huh? Why didn't you say anything?"

"For the same reason I had to find out through the grapevine that you were fucking my wife."

"So that's what this is about? _Mellie_? You should be happy that I exposed that snake bitch for the conniving whore that she is, excuse my French sweetheart," he looked to Olivia before continuing, "but it's the god's honest truth. I did you a favor. Stupid bitch is still a fucking thorn in my side. Hey, you've got a new wife now, so let's just call it water under the bridge, okay?"

Fits shook his head in disbelief, "You just don't get it! You made a damn cuckold out of me! She's a snake, but you're supposed to be my father. You knew what she was when you set me up with her, but you still fucked her, so what does that make you?"

"I suppose the same thing it makes you for marrying her. You had a choice, I didn't hold a gun to your head."

"Maybe not literally, but figuratively. What you did was fucked up-"

"Okay, and I acknowledge that I've done you wrong Fitz, I'm sorry. I'm apologizing. I'm here because I'm sorry. You're my son, my eldest son, it shouldn't be like this between us. Life is too short, didn't getting shot teach you that?"

"Yes, entirely too short to be putting up with your bullshit, I know that for sure."

"Fitz, you don't mean that. I'm sure you care for me, somewhere deep down in your heart because were family. Beth, Teddy, everybody misses you out west. You've missed so much. You don't belong out here, Fitz, you should be with your family, at home. California is in your blood. I know you've gotta hate these east coast winters, huh?" he asked hopefully but Fitz didn't budge. "I hear you're down at the Mayor's office, I knew you wouldnt stay off the political stage for long. You know I can set some things up and get you something way better back west. Plus we have the best doctors in the world in Santa Barbara, they'll have your arm back in tip-top shape in no time, you'll be up and at em in no time."

"_**No**_."

Gerry looked confused, "No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean I am **_not_** coming back to California and I want _**nothing**_ to do with you. I've heard what you have to say, and I have to say, thanks, but no thanks. You're full of shit and I'm done here."

"That's not all-"

"Well, _what_ then? Stop wasting my time. Spit it out already for Christ's sake!"

Gerry paused for a second, the cigarette dangling between his fingers lazily for a moment before he brought it back to his lips. He paused, lips pursed, before inhaling and letting the smoke fall out in shallow torrents from the side of his mouth, "I'm sick, Fitz."

"Sick, how?"

"Well you know I'm diabetic and...recently I was diagnosed with renal disease. Kidney failure. Whatever you wanna call it."

Fitz's tone softened, "Is it terminal?"

"Geez, don't sound so damn excited about it. Depends on whether or not they can find a match for me."

Fitz paused and then huffed, "So is that why you're here? You need an organ from me?"

"You're jumping to conclusions-"

Fitz shook his head in disbelief, "You couldn't even wait a whole week until I was out of the hospital, huh?"

"That's not why I'm here-"

"Tell me one thing, have Teddy and Beth both been tested?"

"Fitz-"

"Answer me straight for once in my life, you owe me that much at least."

"They were, but they're not a match."

He shook his head knowingly, "Right, so you come traipsing into town on a whim, hoping I'd be loopy and sentimental enough to pledge one of my vital organs to you, huh? I'm not stupid, I see what's going on here! I'm just the missing piece of the genetic puzzle you need to add a few more years onto your life. You're buttering me up so I will feel some type of familial _duty_ to you and when it comes back that I'm a match, because you know it will, that's just how it always goes. Then, if I refuse to get cut up for my asshole of a father I'll forever be painted as the evil, heartless son, who could've saved you, but didn't."

"For Christ's sake, will you let me get a damn word in edgewise? That's _**not**_ why I'm here, Fitzgerald, if you would just let me explain. I found out a couple months after you left. I could've come looking for you then if that was what I wanted, but I didn't. I heard about you being shot and I wanted to come immediately, I wanted to call immediately, but I knew you didn't want to hear from me, but I finally built up the nerve. I'm sure you think my health troubles are my just desserts, and I agree with you. Mortality has a way of shoving the looking glass in your face and you're right, I _haven't_ been a good father to you, _**any**_ of you, but it's not too late for us to try. I'm not looking for a kidney here in Boston, I'm looking for my _son_, and daughter in law. I may be a dirty bastard, but I'm still _your_ dirty, bastard father. My blood flows through your veins and I think that counts for something. _Forgive_ me, Fitzgerald, and let's start over anew. That's all I want. I swear it to you."

"I don't believe you. I'm done here, for real this time," he said as he stood. "Are you ready, Liv?" She stood beside him and they turned to leave.

"Well, it was good seeing you anyways, really and truly. Take care of yourself, son, and if you change your mind, I'll always be here, until I'm not. It was nice meeting you, Olivia, you two be good to each other."

* * *

The ride home was choked with silence as Olivia drove and Fitz stared listlessly out of the window. She wanted to say something, but she had no clue where to start, so she just remained quiet.

When they reached their apartment Fitz's frustration was ever apparent as he hastily tried to removed his tie and shirt, not caring about buttons or rips. He flopped dejectedly onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, clearly deep in thought. She laid next to him and watched his chest rise and fall, his hand balled up into a fist beside him. His jaw was clenched and his ears were scarlet so she knew he was seriously pissed.

Instead of words she just reached out and touched him, laying a hand softly on his chest, over his heart, to let him know he wasn't alone. Seconds later his hand was on top of hers and he was intertwining their fingers.

He finally looked at her, his eyes red and brimming, "I hate him, Olivia."

"I know."

"I just...he makes me feel so crazy, so stupid, like I'm still a ten year old kid. Yesterday, when he called, I knew he wanted something, I **_knew_** it. But part of me, some stupid, childish, idiotic part of me was still hopeful that this time might be different. That he actually cared about _me_, as a person, not as a means to an end. After almost four decades, you would think I would know better. He's right, too, some stupid part of me does still love him, in spite of the bullshit he's put me through and I feel guilty for not wanting to at least see if I might be a match. I fucking hate him, Livi," he finished in a cracked voice and she could see the hot tears begin to spill.

"Baby," was all she could say as she climbed on top of him, needing to give him physical comfort. He buried his face in her neck and she kissed the side of head, trying to catch the tears.

"I know you must think I'm so weak-"

"Fitz, no, don't say that. I could _never_ think you were weak, and anyone who does, doesn't know you. You don't care because you're stupid or weak, you care because it's in your nature to be kind hearted, and some people try to take advantage of that. If you want to forgive him, that doesn't make you weak. It takes a strong person to forgive. Hurt and anger come easily, forgiveness is hard. Don't let him guilt you into forgiving him or anything else, only do it because you believe it's the right thing for you to do. Even if you choose to forgive him, you still don't have to build a relationship with him if that's not what you want. You can love and forgive him from afar. But either way, no matter what you choose to do, I support you babe. We can hate him together or love him together, but either way, I'm on your team. And I'm not judging you, whatever you choose to do."

"Really?"

"Of course, Fitz. We're in this together. And if you decided you want to donate your kidney to him, I'll be right by your side the entire time. I'll be at the hospital until they kick me out, if that's what you choose to do, but it's your choice, babe. Don't let him back you into a corner."

He stared at her for a moment before he pulled her closer and kissed her, "I love you...so much, Livi."

She gave him a small smile, "And guess who loves you more?"

"I am never, ever letting you go."

"If you promise to never let go, I promise to never stop holding on."

"Forever?" he made the word a question.

"Forever," she repeated, a promise.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! What do you guys think about Huck/Quinn and odd man out Harrison? Do you think Fitz should help Big Gerry? ****Curious about your thoughts. Thanks again for reading!**


	23. Confessions

Huck was sitting straight up in the bed with his back against the headboard, punching away at the keys of the computer that was hot on his lap. He looked at the time and it was** 3:32**; his eyelids were heavy and the pillow was calling his name, but he refused to give in to sleep. Huck was hellbent on coming up with at least some type of concrete information that would lead them in the direction of their prospective suspect, but with only a shady name to guide him, he was steadily coming up emptyhanded.

"I _foundddd_ him," Quinn's voice rang out and he pulled his eyes away from the screen in front of him momentarily. She was sprawled out on the bed comfortably beside him, her head propped up on a couple of pillows. She was hyped up on Starbucks expresso so she could afford to lay down, but Huck was trying to ween himself off of the sugary, highly caffeinated drinks.

"You sure it's the same guy you saw?" Huck asked tentatively. The twosome had encountered a number of false starts over the last few days so he was hesitant to get excited at this point.

The night Olivia had said she was going to meet her source, Huck had immediately felt leery of the mystery man and a burgeoning desire to know more. He knew that she would never voluntarily divulge his identity and she had specifically requested that he not trail her, so he had sent Quinn instead. Although he had really wanted to go himself, he knew Olivia was far too familiar with his gait and mannerisms, so Quinn was the safer choice. He figured he could talk her through it, make sure Liv was safe and it would be a good exercise.

The pair had cleverly disguised her in some old clothes that were stashed in the study and neither Olivia nor the Captain seemed to notice Quinn's presence in the background. The night had turned out to be uneventful, but Quinn kept going on and on about a distinctly creepy vibe she had picked up from the man, so they decided it would be good to find out more about him, just in case.

The twosome had spent the last few days secretly trying to identify and gather information on the guy, which was proving to be difficult because they had no clue what his piece in the puzzle was or how Olivia even knew him, nor could they ask. Nevertheless , Quinn had noted a City Hall parking sticker on his car, so they began searching the employee database. Something was telling Huck the guy had motives other than being a good samaritan, and until he figured out what exactly those motives were, he was going to keep an eye on him.

"Yeah, a little less hair, but definitely the same guy. Same creepy eyes," she exclaimed with a dramatic shiver.

"Give me the run down."

"Captain Jake Ballard, top security clearance, thirty-three, married to a Tina VanBuren-Ballard, one child," she rattled off in a faux bored tone. "It has his official residence listed as 1160 Manor Drive, which is right on the outskirts of town, but I followed him back to the Downtown Hilton."

Just then the sound of vibrations against the wooden desk across the room caught his attention and he looked over at it, but Quinn kept her eyes on the monitor in front of her.

"Don't you want to get that?" he asked.

"No. I bet it's probably just Stephen, again, calling to tell me how I should come home, for the fiftieth time."

"Maybe you should go," he replied evenly. He didn't understand her home situation and he didn't even want to begin to try.

She looked at him pointedly, "Do you want me to go?"

He hesitated for a moment and Olivia's question rang between his ears for the hundredth time, _Do you like her? _He didn't even know what that meant, really. He had never so much as kissed a girl, and in his mind, he didn't want to. He knew that romance tended to complicated life and could possibly distract him when he couldn't afford to be distracted; distractions could get you killed.

But something about Quinn was different; if he let her, she could become a distraction, or she could become a partner. She was a whiz in her own right with computers and technology and more importantly, she was a quick learner.

What he enjoyed most of all, however, was that she never seem put off or afraid of him. Most people saw him as prickly and withdrawn, but not Quinn, or at least if she did, she didn't seem to care. She could draw conversation out of him without trying and even when he wasn't in the mood to talk, she didn't let it affect her outward demeanor. She could be comfortable in the silences where most people couldn't and he loved that.

"No," he finally replied.

"Then I'm staying...He just doesn't get it," she added.

"It's not for everyone to get," he answered simply, not wanting to delve to futher into her relationship issues. "Anyway," he continued, changing the subject, "What else is there on Ballard?"

She picked up the hint and returned her eyes to the computer, "Hmm, he gets his captain title from serving in the Navy and he's handling security and intelligence at City Hall. I wonder if he knows Fitz from his time served?"

"Makes sense. That probably accounts for how Liv knows him and explains how he has access to those photos and the video she said he was going to get. Is there a phone number up there?"

"Yep, 617-555-3243. Verizon is the service provider."

"Perfect, run the number through the map app, it'll give us the coordinates for his phone and then we can track his movements as long as it's on."

"Done, any luck on the car rental dude?"

"Nothing but dead ends so far. I'm beginning to think this 'Charlie Glass' guy doesn't really exist and it's just an alias. The car is a rental, so the license plate does us little good and the driver's license number recorded on the forms doesn't exist in the DMV registry. The cell phone number listed belongs to a prepaid burner and he has a baseball cap pulled down low in all the photos that Liv's guy gave us. He's not going to make this easy for me. One thing though, there was a call from the phone to City Hall a couple days prior to the shooting, but it only shows the switchboard number, not which extension he was connected to, so another dead end."

"It's only a matter of time, I just know it," she reassured him through a yawn. "They had to have slipped up _somewhere_, they always do. Anyways, I'm kind of tired, you?"

"How could you possibly be tired when you had like, a kajillion shots of expresso today?"

She shrugged, "That was just maintenance. The more you have, the more you need. It's a vicious cycle."

He chuckled, "I know how that goes. Yeah, I'm pretty beat myself, maybe some sleep will get the balls bouncing against the wall and I'll wake up with something brilliant."

She smiled before repositioning herself on the bed and flipping off the light, "You always do."

* * *

"Fitz, cut it _out_," Olivia tried to scold him, but the amused smirk on her face took most of the seriousness out of her words. The front of her shirt and hair was already wet from his shenanigans. She was trying to be annoyed with him, but he just looked too cute soaking in his bubble bath, especially since she had washed his hair first, so it was all wet and curly and sticking to the sides of his face.

"Come on baby, get in with me," he pleaded.

Olivia quickly glanced at the shower clock above his head which read **10:05** and then splashed him back, "Babe, we don't really have time to bathe together. Both Quinn and your rehab guy should be here in like an hour and I still need to get ready to go to campus," she reasoned, but his expression didn't change.

Fitz had been anxious to start his physical therapy and Olivia had put a lot of effort into researching so that she could hire the right person and had set it up so he could begin right away. Originally, she had had no clue what to look for in a physical therapist or how to determine who would be the right fit for Fitz, so she had surveyed the staff in his wing for recommendations.

After the name Wilhelm Olnick was be put forth a number of times as reliable and effective, she had turned to Google for confirmation. The specialist's official website as well as _Yelp_! offered a number of client testimonials which attested to his skill and practice as a rehabilitator and she had been impressed. She thought it interesting that he took a full body approach and integrated homeopathic and eastern medicinal aspects, so she made the call and was lucky enough to find that he had space for a five-day-a-week, high-need client like Fitz, and today would be their first day working together.

Fitz splashed her again and gave her the pout that always got him his way, "You're no fun."

She smiled and kissed his lips softy, "Sorry babe, not gonna work. We'll have a bath later, k?"

"Okay," he conceded.

She leaned over him to grab the bar of soap off of its holder, but it slipped out of her grasp and just as she leaned down to fish it out she felt a pull and then the water was coming up to meet her body.

"Oh my god," she shrieked in shock as he burst out into laughter, "**_Fitz_**!"

He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her up between his legs so that they were face to face, "Hey, I gave you a chance to come in willingly," he smirked.

"You are the worst," she rolled her eyes in pseudo annoyance and he kissed her in response, his hand gliding down to help her remove the soaking bottoms that were clinging to her glistening skin. When they were off he threw them over the side of the tub and the water logged cloth hit the tiled floor with a thud. She pulled her t-shirt over her head to join its counterpart before turning back to him and kissing him slowly, her tongue exploring his mouth slowly, as if to rediscover the treasure she has been missing for so long.

"Baby," he moaned out, needing to temper the heat he felt growing in his groin.

"Hmm?"

"Be good before I lose it," he rushed out in a hushed whisper..

She smiled on his lips, "Maybe I don't want to be good."

"Turn around," he growled and she complied, the sexy bass in his voice sending chills up her spine.

He kissed her neck and slid his hand down her thigh until it reached the juncture between her legs and she gasped as he rubbed her lips lightly and she could feel the desire below her navel beginning to burn. He ran his thumb along her clit and gently grazed her opening which he knew drove her wild. She threw her head back against his chest and he kissed her temple. "Stop teasing me," she moaned.

He moved hs lips to her ear, "I want to make love to you so badly it hurts, do you feel me Livi?"

"Yes," she breathed as she ground her backside into his stiffening manhood, "I feel you babe."

"Have you missed me?" he demanded in a rich baritone, his fingers still teasing her overflowing wetness, refusing to enter her.

"_Every, single, day_," she groaned out raggedly, her voice barely above a whisper.

And at that he finally indulged her with penetration, satisfied with her answer, "I missed you too, sweet baby. Tonight, I want you on top, I want to feel you," He mumbled into her ear.

"I'm- Fitz-," she could barely think straight.

He added another finger and increased his pace, "Whose is it Livi?"

She moaned in response, the feeling of him touching her making it impossible to articulate coherently.

"I asked you a question," he growled and bit the back of her neck, "Whose pussy is this, Livi?"

"It's yours baby," she finally conceded as she exploded around his fingers.

"It better be," he whispered as she collapsed into him, all the former tension from her body erased. He peppered her neck with kisses as he shifted his hand from down between her legs to encircle her waist. Without missing a beat he fished the bar of soap from the water and drug it across her wet middle, working up a lather before using his hand to spread the bubbles over the skin from beneath her belly button up to her neck.

"Fitz, I'm supposed to be washing you," she chuckled.

"You'll get your turn," he replied playfully as she turned around in his arms and took the soap from him. She returned the favor and began soaping up his body as he watched her carefully through hooded eyes. She felt comfortable under his gaze and had missed it, had missed the way he paid attention to every her movement as if every moment was precious and he didn't want to miss a thing. She finished up quickly when she realize that thirty minutes had already passed and led him back into the bedroom.

They laid on the bed, him on top of her, his chest pressing onto her breasts and his eyes boring into her soul.

"I should get your special lotion," she remarked, trying to keep some semblance of time.

"Can we just lay here for a minute?"

"Sure," she smiled as they stared at one another and all of a sudden she felt a sudden wave of guilt. She hadn't necessarily been lying to him, but she had omitted things so that he wouldn't ask questions, and she knew she couldn't postpone being honest with him any longer. If he found out any other way he would be furious and the last thing she wanted was to keep secrets from him.

"Fitz?" she started hesitantly.

"Yes baby," he smiled.

"I should tell you something," she blurted out before she could lose the nerve.

He eyed her carefully for a second, his smile lessening, "What's up?"

"I've been...doing something, something that I've been purposely neglecting to tell you," she offered vaguely.

"Go on," he urged her, his voice serious.

"I've been," she paused thoughtfully, "well Harrison and Huck and I've been- well Quinn, too, I guess, and Stephen as well-"

"Livi, just spit it out," he interjected impatiently.

"We've all been looking for the guys that hurt you," she replied softly with more confidence in her voice than she actually felt.

He closed his eyes and was quiet for a moment, "Olivia, _**why**_ would you get involved in something like that?"

"_Because_, Fitz, it doesn't seem like the police are doing very much, and I'm not entirely convinced that this was a random carjacking."

He sighed, "Even if you're right on that front, wouldn't that be even more of a reason **not** to get involved? Livi, those guys were shooting to kill and I fully believe that they wouldn't hesitate to hurt you, and Huck and Harrison, too, if they got wind of the fact thar you guys intend to disrupt _whatever_ it is they're plotting. This is serious business, these guys are professionals."

"I understand that, but Fitz, we're _close_. I can feel it. We're going to find them before they even know what hit them. They can't- _**I**_ can't let them get away with that. They tried to take you from me and they deserve to be brought to justice."

He breathed in deeply, "You know, I can't say that I'm entirely shocked. I had a feeling you guys were up to something, but I was hoping I was wrong. You think you guys are close, huh?"

"**_Yes_**, Fitz, I can taste it," she tried to convince him.

"And what's the plan once you find them?"

"I...don't really know," she responded truthfully.

"Baby, I'm telling you, you don't understand the graveness of what you're getting involved in. Are you willing to _kill_ someone, Olivia? Because that's what it may come down to: kill or be killed. Do you have the heart for that?"

"I don't want to kill anyone, there has to be another way."

"Maybe you should consider rethinking this, because those guys will hurt you without a second thought. You may get yourself into a situation where a moment's hesitation could cost you your life, and then where will I be? Do you realize how guilty I would feel if anything were to happen to you? Or Harrison? Or Huck? You guys are my family. I'm begging you, Livi, don't put me in this predicament, please, just let this go," he pleaded.

She closed her eyes before speaking, "Fitz, when I was sitting on that ground with you bleeding in my arms I swore to myself that I wouldn't rest until the people who responsible paid for what they put you through, put _us_ through. I thought you were going to die, Fitz, I thought-" She stopped and opened her eyes, "Baby, you mean the world to me. Just like you want to protect me, I want to protect you, too. I couldn't sit by knowing I could do something and just leave it to chance and now we're **_this_** close...I don't want you to be angry with me, but I wish you would trust that I can do this. I **can** handle this. And it's not like I'm doing it all alone, I have Huck and Harrison and Quinn. This is really important to me and I need your trust on this."

"Livi, I _do_ trust you. I know you're beyond brilliant and you're passionate and your heart is in the right place. I could never be mad at you for that. I just know that the people behind this have serious interests and secrets to protect. These are people who wheel and deal and murder for a living. What I'm trying to say is, it's not important to me that the guys who did this pay for it. I'm a firm believer in karma and I know that eventually, they'll get theirs. I'm just so happy to simply be alive and to live and love you another day. Your safety and well being means a million times more to me than exacting revenge, and Huck and Harrison's too. I would lose my mind if you got hurt, Livi. Like, _**completely**_ lose it. I left everything I knew in California to come here and start over, never dreaming that I would ever find a love like yours and I'm not willing to jeopardize that. For _anything_. I know you want to protect me, but I'm okay. I know you were afraid that you were gonna lose me, but I'm okay. Let this go, please."

Just then her phone began to ring, Fitz grabbed it off the night stand and stared at the screen. "It's Huck," he said knowingly, passing her the device reluctantly.

"Hey Huck, what's up...really? That's great. Okay, I'll have her fill me in when she gets here."

"What happened?"

"He said Quinn should be here any minute...and Huck has the identity and some other details on the guy who was driving the car that night."

He sighed, "You're not gonna give this up, huh?"

"Fitz, if you really want me to-"

"I _do_, Livi, I _**do**_ really want you to. But something in your eyes is telling me that it would be easier said than done. I know we don't talk about age often, but you're young, baby, and really headstrong, and I don't want you to make a rash decision that puts your well being in jeopardy, but at the same time, I also never want to stifle you. If I try to force you to drop this, you'll resent me and it'll push you away. I can't have that... I _**won't**_ have that. If you're really gonna do this, the last thing I want is for you to be distracted and get hurt because you think I'm angry with you or because you're trying to hide things from me."

She eyed him carefully, "So what are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_ that I'm going to help. And you're gonna tell me everything you guys know and have been working on and I'm gonna fill in the blanks where I can."

She grinned widely, clearly shocked and pleased at his change in approach, "I love you baby!"

"I love you too, sweetie, and we're in this together, for life. I'm happy you told me. It's probably for the best that I didn't know in the hospital, I would've been sick with worry. Now, fill me in."

"Well, um. The first thing you should know is that Jake's been helping me."

"_Jake_?" he raised an eyebrow in surprise. "_My_ friend, Jake _**Ballard**_?" She nodded yes and watched his face contort with visible anger for a moment before attempting to relax and try to mask it. "Helping you, _how_, exactly? How did that even happen?"

"He just came by randomly one day to see how I was doing and dropped off some flowers-"

"_**FLOWERS?!** _What the _fuck_-"

"Fitz, calm down, he was just being nice-" she started before his nostrils flared again and he began to redden.

"Olivia, was he here with you, _alone_?"

Just then the intercom rang, and inside she breathed a sigh of relief. _Saved by the bell_, she thought to herself. "That probably Quinn, I should get it," she replied, avoiding answering the question as she began to slip from underneath him.

He clutched her arm, "We're not done talking about this."

"I know babe," she kissed him lightly,"just let me get the buzzer and let her in, okay? Then I'll come help you get dressed real quick. We'll talk later, k?"

He ran his thumb over her cheek before pressing his lips against hers, "Okay. Would you mind passing me my phone quick?"

She tossed his phone onto the bed and grabbed a tshirt and sweatpants before hurrying out of the bedroom just as the intercom rang again.

Fitz scrolled through his list of contacts before finding the one he was searching for and hitting 'send.' He reminded himself to try to keep his tone friendly and light, but inside he was seething. Something was not sitting right with him about this situation and he was going to get to the bottom of it. When he heard the voice come in on the line he took a deep breath and put as much warmth into his intonation as possible, "Hey, Jake? How's it going? I was wondering what you're up to and if you can stop by for a few, in a like an hour or so?"

* * *

Olivia opened the door with a genuine smile, "Hey Quinn! Thanks for coming, you're a lifesaver!"

"Oh of course, anytime!"

She walked into the kitchen and Quinn followed, "Awesome, I really appreciate it. His guy should be here at eleven, so just listen out for the buzzer for me, please. I'm not sure if they're gonna work for the full two hours today, but I should be back by one, hopefully. I'm going to bring lunch back for him, but he didn't have breakfast, so if he gets hungry there's a sandwich for him in the bottom of the fridge that should hold him over until I get back. He likes olives with them too, if he wants some, they're on the side door. He's going to insist to you he can get it by himself, but he can't."

Quinn laughed, "Noted, so where are you going?"

"Oh, I just have to run to campus real quick," she responded evasively.

"But I thought you're not finishing your classes this semester?"

"Um, I'm not, but I have an appointment with health services," she finally offered, hoping Quinn wouldn't ask for more details. "I'm still on the student list so they'll see me."

"Health services? Is everything okay?"

Olivia peered down the hall quickly to make sure Fitz hadn't left their bedroom, "Quinn, please don't mention this to _anyone_, but I'm late."

She furrowed her brows, "Late for what?"

Olivia gave her a knowing look and crossed her arms, "For the **_opera_**, Quinn, what do you think?"

Quinn looked at her quizzically for a moment, then she could see the realization dawning on her, "Ohhhh. Your _period_?!" she chirped. "Oh my god! How late?!"

"**_Shhh_**, please. This is just between us, okay? I'm pretty sure it's just stress, but I have to be sure, so I made an appointment."

"Liv, you should really be on birth control."

Olivia began pacing in circles, "I am, but when Fitz got shot I just completely let it fall to the way side like an idiot. It was literally the last thing on my mind. Then we got caught up in the moment last week and it didn't hit me until I looked at the calendar that I was supposed start my cycle this weekend, but I didn't. I had a little cramping, but that's it." She sighed, "I feel sick. Could I even be pregnant that soon? I don't feel pregnant, but then again, would you _feel_ anything so soon? Will a test even detect it this soon? I'm trying not to freak out, but, I don't even know," she rambled.

"So, wait. Fitz doesn't even know you're late?" she asked in disbelief.

"_**Hell**_ no, and I'm definitely not gonna mention it to him until I know for sure, because if I'm not, and I'm praying to God that I'm not, I'm not gonna mention it all."

"Liv, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna switch my birth control to the patch or something that I don't have to remember everyday, this can't happen again," she responded, not hearing the real question behind the words.

"No," she emphasized, "I mean if you _are_."

"But I'm not-"

"But if you _**are**_?"

"Quinn, I can't have a baby right now, _we_ can't have a baby right now. Fitz has just begun his recovery, I haven't even finished school yet. This would be the worst time and circumstances ever to have a child."

"Olivia, if you're not ready to begin a family, you don't have to...you do have options."

She stopped pacing and stared at her, "I...I couldn't do that. No, definitely not to Fitz."

Quinn blushed with embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that-"

"No, it's fine, I'm not offended so don't feel bad. It's just that there's no way I could _ever_ make a decision like that without consulting him first and I could never bring myself to say those words to him." She sighed, "We did talk about babies once and you should've seen how his face lit up...I know he wants children and would be excited, that's not the part I'm worried about. I'm certain Fitz would make a great dad and that he would support me every step of the way, but I don't know the first thing about being a mom...It's just too much. I will definitely give him children but the timing just isn't right."

"Olivia, I'm a little older than you, not a lot, but enough to have friends who have been pregnant, planned and unplanned, and I can honestly say there's never going to be the 'perfect' time, per se. There will always be other things going on and challenges, but if you have a good partner, which it sounds like you do in Fitz, things will work themselves out. It'll be hard and crazy and stressful, but it'll work itself out and it will be so rewarding."

She gave her a small, grateful smile, "But hopefully, I'm _not_."

"Hopefully!" Quinn exclaimed.

"But you're right, if I am, he and I will figure it out _somehow_, together. Thanks, Quinn. I actually feel a little better now. I need to go help Fitz get dressed before Wilhelm gets here, though, and then get ready for this appointment. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, I'm gonna be in the study practicing my investigative skills, I have to find out everything I can about Charlie Glass."

Olivia furrowed her brows, "Charlie Glass? Who is that?"

"Huck and I think he may be the guy who shot Fitz."

* * *

Fitz stood by the door, leaning on his crutch as he waited on Jake to arrive in the elevator. His first session with Wilhelm had gone well, and even though the guy was a bit strange, he could feel, at least in his mind, the blood flowing to his sleeping hand and he allowed himself to feel a bit more hopeful. Part of his care plan included acupuncture and meditation, which was very different from what Fitz had been expecting, but he trusted that Olivia had done her due diligence and chose the best guy for the task.

Luckily, today was mostly for introductory and assessment purposes, so he still had some time to have what he hoped would be a quick chat with Jake before she returned. He had resolved to keep his cool, but be firm in his expectations, and hopefully it would go over smoothly.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal his comrade clad unusually casual in blue jeans, a t-shirt and a baseball cap, almost as if he were on some type of stake out, if Fitz didn't know any better.

He forced himself to smile genially, "Hey Jake, thanks for coming by on such short notice."

Jake took off his cap and shook his hand, "My pleasure, you look well. I've been meaning to come see you these past few weeks, but things have just been so crazy. I've been all over the place."

"Really?" Fitz took the opportunity to inquire as they seated themselves on the sofa, "How are things at City Hall? And at home?"

Jake sighed, "Business as usual at work, but things have deteriorated rapidly on the home front. After you saved my ass that night, I went home the next morning and Tina was acting as if we hadn't just had the blow out to end all blow outs the night prior. It was definitely a sight to see: food on table, baby on her hip, smile on her face. _Nauseating_. Anyway, I told her I wanted a paternity test and she lost it on me and acted as if she hadn't basically told me _herself_ that I had grounds to be concerned. Words were exchanged, it got heated, and when a skillet missed my head by about an inch I knew it was time to go."

Jake shook his head and shrugged, continuing, "I've been staying in a room downtown for the last month or so, looking into some apartments and stuff, but I kinda want something with a backyard. There are some nice places on Elm that I like. I really want a dog."

"Wow, so you're really going to pull the plug on it?"

"I don't see any other option at this point. After thinking about it, I've decided that I'm still going to be there for junior, but it's just not worth it trying to make a square peg fit in a round hole. I may never find the perfect partner, but I'm not gonna waste my life away in a miserable marriage. I'd much rather be single."

"Believe me, I know what that's like. I was in a prison of a marriage myself, once upon a time, and I wouldn't go back to that for any amount of money. Now that I know what true love is like, I say, don't waste your time, Jake."

"Thanks, Fitz. I appreciate that and I'm hopeful that I'm going to find her, one day. But until then, I'm more than happy to play the field," he grinned.

Fitz peered at Jake as he chose his next words carefully, wanting to gauge his reaction, "Right, and I'm sure you will. I thank my lucky stars every day that I've found someone I can fully love and trust in Olivia."

A small, almost unnoticeable smirk played on the man's lips as he nodded in agreement, "That, you are."

"Liv and I have a really special connection, you know, we tell each other everything," Fitz continued.

Jake raised his eyebrows smugly, as if he knew some secret Fitz was not privy to, "_Everything_, huh? Is that right?"

Fitz smirked and decided it was time to wipe the stupid look off of his face, "Yes, _**everything**_. Actually, this very morning we had a little talk and she informed me about some things that have been going on while I was incapacitated, so to speak."

Jake furrowed his brows at that, "Such as?"

"_Such as_ you feeding her information to help her find the guys that shot me. That's pretty risky, Jake. You're putting a lot on the line by doing such a thing."

Jake's jaw tensed up and Fitz was pleased that whatever former amusement he had been reveling in was now gone, "Well she _promised_ me that no one would find out that I was the source, but clearly, that's not the case."

"Olivia and I don't keep secrets, Jake. And while I appreciate your earnestness in the matter, I would appreciate it if you directed any future intelligence or inquiries to me regarding the matter," he informed him firmly.

Jake leaned back into the couch and eyed him, "You're _upset_," he remarked accusatorially.

"I'm not upset, I just thought it would make sense that I should take the reins here. These are dangerous people we're dealing with and I'd like to keep her as far away from this as possible," Fitz reasoned.

"You don't trust her to handle it?"

Fitz sighed, "This is not about trust."

"Then what is about?"

"It's about _respect_. Olivia is my wife and it just doesn't sit well with me to have you two meeting up independent of me. Since _**we're**_ supposed to be buddies, it would make me much more comfortable and it'd make much more sense for you and I to be in contact."

Jake chuckled at that, "So essentially, it's me you don't trust?"

"Let's be real for a second here, I haven't seen you in years, Jake, and I know you're going through troubles in your own marriage. Not a good combination for trust. What it boils down to is that Olivia is not up for grabs...Make no mistakes about it, she's **_mine_**, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect what's _mine_. Friend or no friend. But as a friend, which you **_say_** you are, and on a fundamental level as a man, you should be able to respect that. There's no reason for you two to be chummy, so just stay away from her."

He scoffed, "Excuse me? What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Fitz was beginning to lose his cool, "It's not rocket science here, I mean _**exactly**_ what I said - stay away from her. She told me you've been dropping by here, unannounced. You should know better than that, Jake."

"Fitz," he started to explain, "it's not like that, _at all_. I just saw that she was upset so I just came by to bring her flowers-"

"And about that! _**Flowers**_? You're crossing the line and you know it-"

"She was _upset_, Fitz," he interrupted, "and I only 'dropped by' once. The next time we met up it was just to give her some information to help find the suspects at large. We met at a cafe one night, nothing romantic. You know me, Fitz."

"Stay away from her, **_period_**," he growled.

"We're friends-"

"That's where you're wrong, _we're_ friends and _she's_ my wife. What I don't understand is why you're so desperate to be her friend? Did I miss something? You have your own wife and troubles to worry about, why don't you take care of home before you go making new 'friends?'"

"Wow, you sound really crazy right now. She's not a possession, you don't own her, Fitz."

"She's my wife!" he exclaimed.

"So she can't have friends?"

"She can have friends, just not you."

"You know, I never took you for the insecure type, Fitz. What are you so afraid of? Worried that once she fulfills her daddy complex she'll realize there are better, more _able_, fish in the sea?"

"Really?" Fitz huffed, he was getting to see the real man behind the mask now. "Is that what you think?"

"I'm simply try to figure this out. You called me over her to stake your claim on your own wife, and it seems like this is more about you than it is about me. You're scared that your young, beautiful wife will grow weary of playing house and caretaker for her crippled old hubby? Is that it? Are you worried that I'm _competition_, Fitz?"

"_Get the hell out of my house_," he growled.

"I see it now, I truly understand why she has stars in her eyes for you. I bet you were her first, huh? Every girl falls hard for her first, it won't last though. Soon enough, she's gonna realize how much of her youth she's giving up for you. Tell me, does she she call you daddy when you-"

"_**Get the fuck out of my house, now, before I**_-" Fitz bellowed.

"Before you _what_, exactly?" Jake asked jeeringly, "Limp over here and beat me with your crutch? I'm already gone. You don't have to worry about me and your precious little Livi. Just remember, if it's not me, it'll probably be someone else. Take care, Fitz."

Fitz sat on the couch, staring at the wall as the door slammed. He was furious and wanted to smash something or drink something, but he knew doing either would be counterproductive.

He knew in his heart that the things weren't Jake had said weren't true, but it still made him feel crummy. He had thought he had long escaped the feelings of guilt he had about their age difference, but hearing certain sentiments expressed aloud made him question himself. He thought back to the night he had first had her in his arms and he had pondered the same things. What if this was just some complex for her? What if he was making a mistake, or worse, unknowingly taking advantage of her naïveté?

_I'm letting him get to me_, Fitz thought to himself, _This is exactly what he wanted, to make me feel crazy_. Fitz had pulled his card, and no matter how insecure Jake tried to paint him as, he had a feeling that he had a struck a chord somewhere. With 'friends' like Jake, he didn't need enemies.

* * *

When Olivia returned home Fitz was still sitting alone in the living room staring out into space and he was clearly immersed deep in thought.

"Hey baby, how did your first session go?" she asked as she slipped off her shoes.

"Fine," he replied solemnly.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she drew nearer to the sofa where he was seated, the bag with his lunch in it still in hand.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied.

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Quinn?"

"I sent her home about a half hour ago."

"What? Why?" she inquired as she sat down beside him, "Fitz, you _know_ it's not a good idea for you to be here by yourself, what if something happened?"

"Actually, I wasn't here by myself, Jake just left a few minutes ago. You just missed him," he countered in a flat tone.

"Oh...I didn't know he was coming over, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Fitz, can you please stop saying '_nothing_' because I can tell something's wrong. If you don't want to talk about it, you can just say so."

"Okay, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Fine," she said, moving to stand.

He stretched his arm out in front if her to stop her from leaving the couch, "Well, no, actually, I do want to talk about it right now. I don't want to come across like a jealous, controlling husband, Olivia, but I don't want you having other men up here when I'm not home."

She sat back into the couch and crossed her arms, "What about Huck and Harrison?"

He gave her a look that said '_quit being funny_,' "I'm not talking about them."

"Stephen?" she threw out.

"Olivia, stop being purposely obtuse, you know _exactly_ what I mean."

"No, I don't, so that's why I'm asking you to clarify. You said 'men' which means all adult males, and they fall into that category."

"_**Olivia**_-"

"_**Fitz**_," she interrupted, leaning into him, "the only man that was here aside from them was Jake, that one time, and I didn't even invite him over here. Hal called up so he knew I was home, _what_ was I supposed to do?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe meet him _downstairs_?" he fired back.

"Oh," she replied, slinking back into the couch, "I didn't think of that."

"And you also shouldn't have accepted those goddamn flowers!"

"Fitz, I think you're reaching, it was just a gesture-"

"A gesture for _what_ exactly? Olivia, you couldn't possibly be that oblivious. He has _**no business**_ giving you _anything_, let alone a bouquet of fucking _flowers_. Did you ever stop to think about **_why_** would he be going out of his way to come here and catch you alone instead of just seeing you at the hospital? Or why would he be giving _you_ flowers in the first place, if _**I'm**_ the one that's hurt?"

"I...don't know," she replied, resigned, "I didn't think about it like that."

"But I can bet he did. And going to meet up with him late at night? On coffee dates? What the hell, Olivia? What were you _thinking_?!"

"It was **_not_** a date! I was just getting some information from him, that's all!"

"Okay, but do you hear how that sounds? It's inappropriate! I don't like this, Olivia, and I don't want you meeting up with him and talking to him and-"

"**Okay**, baby, and I get that and I'm sorry. I should've handled it differently, but I didn't because I had a one track mind at that moment. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt or disrespect you. I was just trying to find the people responsible for taking my world away from me, I wasn't thinking straight. I thought since you knew him and you seemed to trust him, it would be okay. I accepted the flowers to be polite, I didnt even _water_ the freaking things. I put them on the shelf, they died, I threw them away. We met at the cafe, I didn't even _eat_, I just had a smoothie, which was pretty lousy by the way, and we were there for, _maybe_, twenty minutes. I didn't even let him walk me to my car."

Fitz sighed, "I'm sorry if I'm sounding crazy, I just, I _can't_ lose you Livi-"

She slid onto his lap and cupped his face, "You're not, babe. Not to Jake, or anyone else. I only have eyes for **_you_**. You're my one and only, and that's the only way I want it to be."

He pressed his forehead against hers, "Even if I don't get my hand back?"

"_Fitz_! Of _course_! Why would you think anything else?"

"I don't know, I just-"

"Baby, one hand, no hand, it makes no matter to me. When you were in that hospital, it was like I couldn't even _breathe_, and even if you were still unconscious, no one could convince me to leave your side. Your hand is going to be fine, but even if it isn't, I'm not going anywhere. I trust you with my heart, my mind, my soul, my life, and _**no one**_ can take me from you. You're not even allowed to die before me, or I'll kill you," she smiled.

He laughed, "I don't think I can control that, babe."

"Well you better figure it out."

"Livi, I love you, and the thought of living without you drives me crazy. The thought of you with some other man makes me so angry I could just- I would **_kill_** him, Olivia."

She kissed him and ran a finger over his lips, "Fitz, don't talk like that."

"I would Livi, with my bare hands. Well, _hand_."

She chuckled before bringing his hand to her lips, "You just might be crazy, but I love you. It would never come to that, I promise you. If you don't want me dealing with Jake, I trust your judgement, it's done. He means nothing to me. Now, are you ready for lunch, or what?"

* * *

Jake sat in the car across the street from Fitz's building, still seething. _How could she betray my trust like that? She fucking promised, and we shook on it._ He really thought they had an understanding, and now he was in a precarious situation. Fitz was onto him and now he would have to find another way to see Olivia. He wondered if he would place the same demands on her to stay away from him, and if she would fight him on it.

Either way, he needed to confront her. How _dare_ she reveal information that could cost him his job, and even more, his life. And how _dare_ Fitz raise his voice and try to put him in his place. They would have to pay, and he knew just how.

He pulled away from the curb in the made his way to City Hall. He was making a beeline through security in the direction of the one man he knew could throw a monkey wrench in the game.

Jake rounded the corner and greeted the secretary with a warm smile, "Hello, is Billy Chambers in?"

"I'm sorry, sir, do you have an appointment?" she asked sweetly.

"No, unfortunately, I don't, but I can promise you, what I need to tell him wont take more than a few minutes of his time and he'll be very upset to learn that he had the opportunity to get his hands on this information sooner, but didn't, because the messenger failed to make an _appointment_."

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't get your name?"

"Captain Jake Ballard."

"Thank you Captain Ballard, give me just one moment, and Mr. Chambers will be right with you."

He smiled to himself, _Those two are going to rue this day for a while to come._

* * *

_A/N: This one was a little shorter, but I hope you enjoyed! Do you think Fitz went overboard or was he right to confront Jake? And Jake is still the ultimate snake! Curious to hear your reactions! Thanks for reading!_


	24. Retaliation

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks again to everyone that's been reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! It means a lot to me, and I really enjoy reading all you guys' comments as much as love writing the story! **

* * *

Fitz opened his eyes slowly and tried to adjust them to the darkness of the room. He had been brought to consciousness by the grumblings of his stomach, unable to ignore the physical sensation of his hunger that had pervaded the tranquility of his dreams. _God, I'm starving_, he thought to himself as he tried to recall his last meal.

Olivia had continuously coaxed him to eat some dinner throughout the night, but he had already overdone himself at lunch and had fallen asleep before he could work up a hunger. Now it was **4:12** and his stomach felt as if it was consuming itself. Under ordinary circumstances, he would have rolled out of bed and fixed himself something quick to settle his hunger pains, but with only one fully functional hand, it was easier thought than done.

Fitz looked down at Olivia sleeping peacefully in the crook of his shoulder, one of her hands clutching the hem of his boxers and the other splayed over his heart. He could never get over how beautiful she looked when she was resting and therefore couldn't find it in himself to wake her, so he turned his eyes up to the ceiling and sighed, hoping his restless stomach would quell itself enough for him to fall back to sleep until a more reasonable time.

"What's wrong?" he heard her tired voice murmur in the darkness.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep?"

"I was, but now I'm up. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he replied, still hesitant to disturb her.

"Are you sure?" she asked and his stomach babbled back in reply. Olivia snickered, "Babe, are you hungry?"

He chuckled, "A little bit."

She ran a thumb over his lips, "What are you in the mood for?"

He grinned at her sheepishly in the dark, "Pancakes," he finally answered honestly, "pancakes and bacon."

Olivia leaned up to kiss him lightly before moving to roll out their love nest, "Coming right up."

She was already on the edge of the bed when she felt his arm reach out to stop her, "Mind if I help?" he asked wistfully.

Olivia looked at him and hesitated for a moment, but he could see her soften after searching his eyes, "Of course not, come on."

She leapt out of the bed and came around to his side, stopping him just as he began to reach for his crutch and offered her hand instead, "You don't need that babe, why don't you hold on to me instead?"

"You sure?" he asked doubtfully. At this point, he didn't think that he was going to fall, but if he did, the last thing he wanted to do was bring her down with him.

"Trust me, I won't let you fall," she answered, beaming.

"Okay," he conceded, raising himself off of the bed as she turned her back to him so he could wrap his arm around her waist. She secured her arm over his and as they began their short journey, inching towards the kitchen at a pace that he was sure was much slower than she was used to going, but quicker than the snail's pace he had become accustomed to over the past few weeks.

When they reached the kitchen he was sure his face was red, but inside he was doing jumping jacks, internally pleased with his burgeoning mobility.

"Stay right here, okay?" she requested, vanishing out of the kitchen before he could respond. She returned with one of the dining room chairs and positioned it so he wouldn't have to stand while they worked, and he sat, watching her in the dim light provided by the oven as she began gathering the utensils for their late-night/early-morning breakfast.

"Babe," she called out for his attention, "the mix is way up high on that shelf, you think you can get it, or should I climb?"

He stood, happy to feel needed, and peered into the cabinet he knew he housed the needed material on the second tier. The box sat pushed back into the rear, the shelf a couple feet over her head, but just a bit above eye level for him.

"No worries, I got it," he replied as he handed her the desired item.

Olivia emptied the powder into the bowl and added the eggs and milk, "You wanna do the mixing?"

"Sure," he agreed to the task, unsure of how well it was going to go being that he couldn't use his free hand to hold down the bowl.

He eased back into the seat and she slid onto his lap, handing him the mixer. As if sensing his apprehensive thoughts, her hand snaked down his arm until it reached the fingers that could only minimally register the sensation of touch. Locking her nimble digits between his stiff ones, she brought their hands up to rest upon the side of the bowl, her fingers controlling his as they both gripped the metal and he mixed batter purposefully until it was smooth.

"Think you can handle the bacon while I flip the pancakes?" she asked.

"Definitely," he grinned, more confident now. He laid out the strips in the pan and watched them sizzle as she perfected the flapjacks to a delicious golden brown beside him. Minutes later the meal that he had been fantasizing about less than an hour ago came to fruition before his eyes.

Olivia prepared a single plate for them to share and they began moving out into the dining room to eat.

"Baby," she exclaimed, stopping to stare out of the window, "it's snowing!"

Fitz groaned, "Jesus, it's supposed to be _spring_, why in the world is it snowing?" he asked as the fluffy, white flakes began landing more noticeably on the gleaming glass.

"Mother Nature is reminding us who's the boss," she laughedl "It's beautiful, don't you think?"

"Meh, it was the first couple of times, but I'm over it. I'd much rather be seeing rain."

She looked up at him with a smile, "I almost forget that you're not from the east coast sometimes. This isn't super unusual. My grandma used to live in upstate New York when I was a kid, right by the Canadian border, and she would complain about spring snow in May, even."

"Oh no," he moaned, "I think I will literally _die_ if it snows in May. The thought disturbs my spirit in so many ways. How would you feel about relocating someplace warmer, maybe, one day?"

She turned around in his arm, "Someplace like where?"

"I don't know, really, haven't thought about it that far," he grinned. He stared out of the window, pondering, "Anyplace warmer than this will do, though. Someplace where we can buy a home that's not .2 feet from the neighbors, so that I can make love to you underneath the stars in the backyard. Where we can have a real postbox that the mailman has to pull the flag up on, and I can check it and get the paper in the winter time without having to bundle up in Eskimo gear."

She shrugged and pulled him down to the floor, "I guess that would be okay," she answered, and he could tell she wasn't wholly convinced.

He rested his back up against the side of the sofa as she got comfortable in his lap, "Just think about it."

She nodded quietly, indicating that she would, as they sat watching the snowflakes fall through the paned glass. Olivia fed him pancakes and he served her the bacon as they enjoyed the panorama for some minutes before he broke the comfortable silence, "Thank you, baby."

"For what?" she asked quizzically.

"For letting me help in the kitchen. For pushing me to walk without the crutch. For not treating me like a baby."

"But you are a baby," she grinned, "you're **_my_** baby"

He chuckled, "Always and forever. But I just mean that I've been feeling so helpless, lately. It's like I'm Helen Keller or something."

She furrowed her brows, "Fitz, baby, Helen Keller was blind and deaf...?"

"Okay, Mrs. Smart-Ass, you know what analogy I'm attempting, but failing, to make," he teased, tickling her.

Olivia laughed and swatted him, "I do. I'm sure it must be hard to go from being to do everything by yourself, without a problem, to having part of your ability snatched away from you in the blink of an eye. I can only imagine how it must make you feel. But Fitz, you were _shot_, and in the head at that. I thank my lucky stars every day that you're doing as well as you are. I know it's a hard adjustment to make, but you're doing amazing, and I'm right here to support you, whatever you need."

"I know," he kissed her forehead, "and I'm so grateful."

"How is leftie feeling?" she asked as she gave his left arm a squeeze.

"My bicep feels great, it's just my forearm and fingers that are touch and go. I got them to wiggle a little bit after acupuncture today, which is a great sign, but it's still frustrating."

"Hey, Will showed me something," she chimed as she began massaging his arm methodically in the fashion he had demonstrated to her. Wilhelm was confident that Fitz's issue lied in circulation, and that once their was a constant supply of blood flowing to his fingers, his neural pathways would be reignited and utility rediscovered.

"Umm, how exactly did he show you _that_?" Fitz asked, perturbed at the thought of the man touching her.

"Fitz-" she started, her tone admonishing.

He smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

She shook her head and decided to gloss over the comment, "How does that feel?"

He closed his eyes, "Amazing, actually."

She leaned up and kissed him, her fingers still kneading his limb, "I love you, Fitz."

He gazed at her seriously, "I love _you_...Hey, look," he grinned as his brought up his pointer and thumb and it twitched, seemingly at his command.

"**_Seeee_**, I told you," she said as she pressed her lips onto his and pushed his back flat onto the floor. "You're going to be just fine in no time," she added before she began trailing kisses down his Adam's apple until she reached his collar bone and chest.

He slipped his hand up the back of her tshirt, tracing the small of her back before sliding his hand back down beneath her underwear to grip her ass firmly, simultaneously lifting his hips up off of the floor, anxious to grind into hers. She gripped his right nipple between her soft lips and he moaned so loudly he shocked himself. He had never known how sensitive his nipples were until Olivia put her lips on them.

She pulled back to admire his chest before bringing her lips back up to meet his. "And baby, if you're _ever_ hungry, or need anything, for that matter, wake me up. Seriously. That's what I'm here for," she emphasized as she raised his left hand and brought it to her lips. "But right now, I'm hungry, for you. I want to taste you, baby," she murmured onto his lips before making her descent back southward.

* * *

The sound of the door slamming and rattling against the frame was enough to shock Fitz out of his sleep with a start.

"Anybody home?" he heard a familiar voice rang out and his heartbeat slowed and began to return to a normal pace.

"Down here," he called back from his position on the ground and then Harrison's face was peering down on them from over the couch.

"Oh shit, my fault, you guys need a minute?"

"No, no, we're decent," he assured him. "Liv's fast asleep, though," he remarked as he looked down on her. When she was exhausted she could sleep through anything.

"Sorry for the intrusion, it's just I thought we were supposed to all be meeting at nine?"

"It's no problem, we just kind of fell asleep here by mistake. How'd you get up?" Fitz inquired.

"Well the door guy called up a few times, but you didn't answer. Since he knew me and I had the key, he let me up," Harrison explained, throwing the keys down onto the couch. "Liv let me hold those while you were sick."

"You should keep them," Fitz motioned at the keys.

"Really?"

"Definitely. In case anything happens, it's good to know someone we trust can get inside. Livi, sweetheart, wake up," he shook her gently.

"Huh?" she asked, opening her eyes sleepily.

"Harrison's here."

She looked over and took notice of his figure as he lowered himself onto the sofa, "Hey buck, fancy seeing you here."

"I'm beginning to feel like I made this meeting up in my mind. You guys are in here knocked out, and Huck and Quinn were also still in the bed when I last checked," he noted.

Fitz furrowed his brows in confusion, "Together?"

Harrison raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Oh, Liv didn't tell you?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, suddenly wide awake, "There's nothing to tell!"

"I thought Quinn was with Stephen?" Fitz asked curiously.

Harrison scoffed, "She is."

"So why are they sharing a bed?"

Olivia shrugged, "I'm sure they just fell asleep after staying up late. You're reaching, Harrison."

He shrugged, "If you say so."

"You should've roused them, I hope they're not still asleep," she scolded him, forgetting the fact that she was knocked out just moments ago.

"It would've been awkward," he explained.

"I'm gonna call," she said, moving to rise just as the buzzer rang.

Minutes later Huck was trailing Quinn as she brought her usual upbeat self to the party, "We come bearing _doooonutssss_," she sang as they joined the gang in the living.

"So, glad to see you guys!" Olivia greeted them as they sat, "I guess we might as well get started now. First thing's first: I should tell everyone that I lost the source that was going to get us the video," Olivia started off.

"**_What_**?!" Harrison huffed. "What the hell happened?"

Olivia glanced at Fitz quickly before turning back to the group, "It just..didn't work out."

"And that's all you're going to say about it?" he huffed in disbelief.

"Pretty much. However, it's not really that much of a loss in the grand scheme of things because we have Fitz right here, so he can tell us exactly what happened that day. Fitz," she gestured, giving him the floor.

"The day in question, Billy Chambers in no uncertain terms offered me fifty grand, a monetary bribe in exchange for a vote. I declined, more than declined, actually, I was pushing pretty hard for the opposition, and it looked like I was going to win. I was forewarned that Billy has meaningful ties to the owner of TYNE, which is the company that stood to gain the most from booting me out the picture. At this point, most of the night of the shooting is a blur to me, but one thing that still stands out in my memory is Billy's warning to me to 'get home safe. Billy is ruthless, and he'll stop at nothing to pad his pockets, and I'm not sure who all else is involved in the corruption."

The room was silent for a moment and then Huck spoke up, "Olivia, we know Jake Ballard was your inside guy."

"_What_? _**How**_?"

"I had Quinn follow you the night you brought back the photographs and we've been keeping tabs on him ever since. Quinn got a strange vibe from the guy. How much of what we've been working on does he know?"

"He knows we have reason to believe Billy's involved, at the very least, not much else."

"Hmmm...well I think he spoke to this Chambers character the other day," Huck replied.

"_**What**_?!" Fitz and Olivia both retorted in unison.

"Not exactly sure yet, but we need to find out what, if anything, they discussed. Does Jake have any reason to retaliate against us?"

Fitz cleared his throat, "Jake and I had a disagreement, of sorts, a couple days ago. We're not exactly the best of friends right now, but I don't think he would stoop so low as to sell us out to the guy who may have placed a hit on my life."

Huck stroked his chin, "Whatever happened, we need to move faster and gather more intel. I don't like working on speculation. I need to know where these guys' heads are at right now and what we have right now is not propelling us fast enough to prepare for the opposition."

"You're thinking something," Harrison chimed in, encouraging Huck to continue.

"We need to get inside of Billy's office and I have a plan on just how to do it. Fitz, I need you to call down to the mayor's office and make sure Quinn is still okay to get through security. I'll handle it from there."

* * *

Huck pulled into the lot and parked in the shadow of the enormous structure that housed the bustling hub of local government activity. Quinn had been inside of the edifice a number of times, under a number of different circumstances, but this time was vastly different, and he could tell she was anxious by the nervous tapping of her leg.

The pair had stayed up plotting and brainstorming until the wee hours of the morning, unwilling to succumb to slumber until they had thought of a viable guise under which to get into Billy's office. It was crucial that they be able to set up their own direct surveillance of his activities and, most importantly, gain access to his computer.

A quick glance at his schedule revealed that the latter half of his afternoon was blocked out for an out-of-office meeting, so this offer the twosome the best opportunity to gain entry to his workspace unaccosted since it would leave only his secretary as an obstacle. From past water cooler talk, Quinn had gleaned that Billy's current assistant was a young, entitled, recent graduate who had the little in the way of experience, but much in the way of influential familial connections.

The woman had a habit of parking in the handicapped spots closer to the edifice, preferring the risk of tickets and towing to the possibility of committing the fashion faux pas of wearing a bulky winter coat which would inevitably clash with her attire. Knowing this, Huck had come up with the plan to rent a small, nondescript truck with the requisite hookups in the hopes of luring her away from her post by pretending to haul off the young lady's car.

Quinn would play the good samaritan and warn the girl of the impending misfortune that she had witnessed by chance when she was returning from "lunch." While the secretary was off attempting to intercept Huck's faux tow, Quinn would have enough time to slip in and out of Billy's office, strategically planting the devices and disappearing before anyone was any the wiser. Hopefully, this would lead them to taking down Billy and his goons before they detected the infiltration and had a chance to formulate a counterattack.

"Hey," he grabbed her hand, "we come up with a different plan if you're not comfortable with this."

"No, "she gave him a brave smile, "I'm ready for this, I'm game," she insisted.

"Okay. I'll be in your ear the entire time and I'll keep her occupied for as long as possible. You have two and half minutes, at most. The Remote Access program should only take thirty-two seconds to install, and don't forget to leave the mic-"

"On the interior of the drapes,I remember, don't worry," she interjected, giving his hand a light squeeze, "I'm ready."

He smiled, "Alright then, go."

He watched as she slipped out of the vehicle and moved swiftly through the parking lot, blending the crowd of visitors, businessmen and civic officers as she entered the building. He moved the flatbed into position and kept his eye on the building as he listened pointedly to the sounds of Quinn making her way through security.

"Going upstairs now," she whispered in a hushed voice, the diamond studs in her lobes concealing the microscopic earpiece which allowed them to communicate.

"Okay. I'm in place," he responded.

He heard the click clack of heels on hard floors and moments later Quinn's cheerful voice was ringing in his ear, "Hey Donna, don't you drive a baby blue Audi?"

"Sure do, why do you ask?" the lady responded, her curiosity piqued.

"Oh, I could swear I just saw one in the parking lot being towed away. But I'm sure you wouldn't be crazy enough to park in the handicapped spots!" Quinn quipped knowingly.

Instead of a verbal response, he detected the sound of harried foot steps taking off in the background.

"Worked like a charm," she exclaimed and he could hear the grin in her voice, followed by the sound of a door closing, "I'm in!"

Huck slipped out of the car looked in the direction of the main entrance, seconds later he saw the petite blonde woman flying out of the building. He pulled his trucker hat down lower on his forehead and began his belabored demonstration of hooking up the sedan to the truck.

"Hey! Wait! Stop that!" she screamed wildly at him.

He looked over in her direction, "Sorry ma'am, you're illegally parked. You can pick your vehicle up in about twenty minutes at Tony's lot on 43rd, the fee is two hundred dollars."

"I'm not picking it up from anywhere! You're not allowed to do this!" the woman screeched.

"Program installed," Quinn's voice came through his Bluetooth clearly, "Mic in place, I'm on my way out."

"Consider today your lucky day, miss. I'm gonna let you go this once. Don't let it happen again," he scolded her as he jumped back in the driver's seat of the rental and left the angry woman standing there. Huck weaved through the lot as quickly as he estimated he could without drawing attention to himself and picked Quinn up from the side entrance where she was waiting, grinning ear to ear.

"Record timing," he applauded her.

"Tell me about it! I got something extra, too," she smirked, pulling a small black device from her pocket. "A phone," she explained before he could ask what it was, "and guess whose number is high on the list of recent calls?" she asked as she passed him the cellular phone.

Huck's eyes scanned the list and the number 617-555-3243 jumped out at him. "Jake Ballard," Huck huffed, "that bastard."

* * *

"So what do you guys want to do for dinner?" Olivia asked, wrestling her eyes away from the screen in front of her. It was barely four o'clock, but her mind was already on supper. Fitz had just finished up his session with Wilhelm and Harrison hadn't eaten anything but donuts since he had come over earlier, so she was sure the two of them had to be hungry as well.

"I could kind of go for some pizza," Harrison offered, "or maybe not," he added when he saw both Olivia and Fitz scrunch up their faces in disdain.

"I'm so over takeout," Olivia explained.

"Agreed," Fitz pitched in.

"Fine, well if we're talking about a home cooked meal here, you can never go wrong with steak!" Harrison declared.

"True," Olivia agreed, "you know, Fitz makes the best steak. Say babe, you up to cooking tonight? I'll be your helper," she smiled as she walked over to him.

"I would love to. When I was at General, I dreamt of pepper steak."

"Awesome, that means I have run to the supermarket quick. I just went grocery shopping last week, but Fitz eats like a starved man," she joked. "You wanna come with me babe?"

Fitz sighed, "I'm a little beat, Livi, Wilhelm worked me like a horse today. I was actually thinking of laying down for a quick nap. Plus, I would just slow you down, anyway."

"Not true, I move slowly anyway. But if you're tired...I'll make a list and bring back whatever what you'll need."

He kissed her, "That sounds perfect."

"Harrison, I know how much you hate grocery shopping, so I won't even ask."

"You know me too well," he chuckled.

"Alright, you dictate, I'll write the list," Olivia suggested, grabbing a notepad.

* * *

Olivia entered the Stop 'N Shop a little after four o'clock and assessed the crowd, noting that it was a lot emptier than she expected for a weekday afternoon. She grabbed a shopping cart and turned her iPod up to maximum volume, preferring her own jams to the elevator music, as she turned down the first row. Even though she had a list of the exact items she was at the store to purchase, she felt an irrational compulsion to go down each and every aisle, just in case something they were going to need was on sale. By the time she had made her way to the cashier to check out, she ended up leaving with a bag full of things as she hadn't originally set out to purchase.

She halfway across the parking lot, considering whether or not she should call Fitz to let him know she was about to be on her way back when she heard a voice that made her freeze, "_**OLIVIA**_!"

_Shit, fuck, what do I do? Why is he here? This is so awkward,_ she thought to herself as her legs made the decision for her to keep on walking.

"_**OLIVIA**_!" he called again, "So you're just going to ignore me?!" He added and the volume of his voice told her that he was closing the distance between them.

She stopped and turned to face him,"Yes, Jake?"

"_Yes_? **_Yes_**? That's all you have to say for yourself? _Seriously_?! Olivia, I thought we had an understanding," he demanded.

She looked around anxiously, "I'm not supposed to be talking to you."

"This is crazy. Are you afraid of him or something? Is he going to beat you if he finds out that you spoke to me?"

She sighed, "Jake, I can't-"

"No," he shook his head vigorously, "you are not just going to dismiss me! You owe me an explanation, you _promised_ me-"

"Look, I'm sorry that I promised you I wouldn't tell him, but I had to. There really wasn't any way around it. I should have warned you, and I shouldn't have promised that in the first place, to be honest, but he's not going to tell anyone. So you don't have to worry about it, _please_, don't worry about it, okay?"

"Liv, why are you letting him control you? We had a good thing going and now I'm in a fucked up predicament. _**Don't**_ do this to me. Does he have to vet all your friends, or just me? Why do you allow him to decide who you are and who you're not allowed to interact with?"

She shook her head, "I can't do this, I have to go," she called over her shoulder as she turned on her heels.

"Liv! _Olivia_!" she heard him call out behind her but she kept walking, "I **_really_** need to tell you something!"

She heard rushed footsteps behind her and without warning, her arm was being pulled in a backwards direction, "Olivia, this is _serious_-"

She looked down at her arm in his grip and then up at his face in utter disbelief, "_Take_ your hands **_off_** of me."

"Then **_listen_** when I'm talking to you," he growled.

Olivia pulled her arm back but he didn't budge, "_**Jake**_, let me go."

He yanked her small body towards him, forcing her bags to fall from her hand, "Just give me a sec-"

"You're hurting me," she whined and finally saw reason flash in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, letting go just as she snatched her arm back. Before he could react she flew out of his grasp, landing backwards onto the gravel with a forceful thud.

"Shit," he muttered, looking around to see if anyone had witnessed the scene.

"Uh, oh, ow," she groaned faintly and he kneeled down to help her up but she didn't move her body to rise.

"Are you okay?" he asked, but she only muttered incoherently in response. He leaned down further to raise her head, but as he slipped his head beneath the nape of her neck a sticky substance coated his fingers. He raised his hand to see blood and looked down to find they she had landed on a rock.

"_Fucking **shit**_! Just my fucking luck!" he groaned. "Liv, sweetie, look at me," he tried to rouse her but she barely opened her eyes. He shook her as gently as possible, "Olivia, how many fingers?"

"Ow," she whimpered, "hurts."

"Okay, okay," he plotted quickly as he gathered her in his arms and lifted her up off of the ground, "Jake is going to take care of you, okay? Everything's gonna be alright."

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_ he asked himself as he tried to move through the parking lot as inconspicuously as possible with an unconscious girl in his arms.

* * *

Fitz was deep into his nap when he felt a pull that drew him out of his sleep. "Livi?" he murmured, reaching out for her with clammy hands until he remembered that she had left to the store.

Looking at the clock told him that almost an hour had gone by since he had laid down and he wondered if she was back yet. He raised himself from the bed and made his way down the hall back to the living room to find her still absent.

Harrison looked up from his computer, "He rises," he commented, joking, "and look, ma, no hands!"

Fitz chuckled as he looked down and realized that in his haste he had forgotten his crutch and was pleased that he felt strong on his own two feet. "Didn't even mean to do it either!" he remarked.

"That's awesome, Liv is gonna be so proud."

"She will. Speaking of Liv, she hasn't gotten back with the groceries yet?" he asked, hoping that she had come back and stepped out quickly again.

Harrison glanced at his watch, "No, but she only left, like, fifty-seven minutes ago. You know how the supermarket can be, it's like a vortex. You go in for one thing and get caught up in all the pretty displays and coupon dispensers. Plus, Olivia is kind of a nut when it comes to food shopping, she's always calculating the price per pound to decide what's it's the best deal and all that jazz; it could be awhile. I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, that is true. It's just that she said she was only going to get a few things and Stop 'N Shop is only like ten minutes away," Fitz countered.

Harrison paused thoughtfully, "Well, you can call her if you want."

"No, no, I'll just wait, I guess," he replied quickly, feeling silly all of sudden. _She's twenty, not two, Fitz, she can handle groceries_, he chided himself, however he still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"Can I help you with something, Harrison?" he asked, hoping for something to distract himself with until his other half returned.

"For sure. How about you look at these records, pages twelve through twenty, and highlight whenever this number pops up?"

"Okay," he replied, happy to have something to occupy himself mentally. He was going to have to see about getting some work to do at home, because not having a job was making him unnecessarily clingy.

Fitz was getting deep into the groove of things when he looked up at the time and noticed that another thirty-five minutes had gone by since he had begun his task, and now he was really getting worried.

"Hey," he called out and Harrison looked over to him, "I think I'm gonna call Livi real quick, she must have a lot of stuff. I'm just gonna make sure she doesn't need help getting upstairs."

Harrison laughed, "You don't have to explain anything to me dude, she's your wife, call her," he urged.

Fitz smirked and his phone was in hand and the numbers dialing before the words were wholly out of Harrison's mouth. His stomach dropped when the line rang twice quickly and then was routed to the answering service, and before the automated voice had finished reciting that the number that he had dialed was unavailable, he was hanging up and calling again.

On the third dial, the line didn't even ring, it just went to voicemail which set off all of his alarms, forcing him to consider that his earlier apprehension may have been warranted. He sat staring at the background of his phone for a few seconds, a photo of them canoodling on the beach on their honeymoon staring back at him.

"She's not answering. It's going to straight to voicemail," he stated in a flat voice, willing himself not to overreact just yet.

"You think something's wrong?" Harrison asked.

"Something definitely isn't right."

"Let me check something real quick. Liv has a tracking program on her phone, let me see if I can locate her...It says her device's last ping back was about forty minutes ago, in the vicinity of the plaza that the supermarket's in. It must be turned off."

"Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_," Fitz gritted in a worried tone and then intercom buzzed loudly, shocking them both.

"Don't panic yet. That's probably Huck and Quinn now. We're gonna get to the bottom of this."

Within two minutes Huck and Quinn were filing into the apartment, "We have good news and bad news," Huck declared.

"We can't get in touch with Olivia," Fitz blurted out, ignoring Huck's statement.

"Where did she go?" Huck asked.

"Grocery store. What's your bad news?" Harrison demanded.

"Jake Ballard is definitely in touch with Billy. It's probably safe to say he's given us up. Contact began a couple of days ago, I'm assuming after your disagreement," Huck explained.

"_**Shit**_, I bet his ass has something to do with this, I fucking _know_ it!" Fitz bellowed.

"Wait, where did you say she went?" Huck asked again.

"Stop 'N Shop, down on Clover," Fitz elaborated.

"I know how to get into their security network," Huck exclaimed, jumping into Harrison's unoccupied seat in front of the computer. The crew gathered around behind him as he worked his technological magic and moments later he was fast-forwarding through the day's footage.

"That's her!" Fitz pointed out as the sight of her figure, however small on the screen, sent his heart into overdrive. They watched closely as she crossed the lot, two bags in hand, everything seemingly normal, until a figure began walking behind her.

"That's him, that's the fucking snake right there," Fitz seethed. Everyone was silent as they watched the scene play out on the screen, even though there was no sound to the video. As soon as Jake reached out to grab Olivia, Fitz could feel his blood bubbling, but the sight of him throwing her to the ground and then carrying her away really made his blood boil.

"I am going to _kill_ him," Fitz bristled as he slammed both hands the table.

* * *

When Olivia came to she was laying in a strange bed and her head was pounding as if someone had dropped an anvil on it. The black sky that filled the view of the window across from her informed her that it was nighttime, much darker than she recalled it being when she left the supermarket. She tried to sit up, but her head felt too heavy, and when she pursed her lips to speak, she could only formulate a groan.

"You're awake," Jake spoke up and she realized she wasn't alone.

Her stomach turned at recognizance of his voice, but she did her best to remain calm. "Where..am I?" she forced out the question through the pain.

"Unimportant," he deflected, "we need to talk."

"My head-"

"I took a look at it, it's fine," he countered dismissively, "This is all your fault, anyways, if you hadn't-"

"You _pushed_ me-"

"You **_pulled_** away from me and slipped on a patch of ice at the same time that I let go!" he screamed.

"You were **_scaring_** me," she retorted in the strongest voice she could muster.

"You were _not_ scared of me. If you're scared of anyone, it's _Fitz_, he has you trained like a little puppy dog. That's alright with you?"

"What do you _want_ from me?" she asked, ignoring his questions and accusations.

"You know, I don't know yet. But you forced my hand, Olivia. You put me in a bad position, and now a lot of people are in danger."

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

Jake sighed before speaking, "Billy is onto you, he knows."

"What? _How_?"

"I told him, that's how. You sicked your lunatic husband on me and I had to do what I had to do to protect myself. I couldn't chance Fitz blowing things up to get me fired and completely out of his crosshairs. But they're talking about hurting you, Liv, and as hurt as I am that you betrayed me, I don't want that for you. Fitz, I don't care what they do with him, but I don't want _you_ to get hurt."

Olivia scoffed at that, "Well I feel pretty hurt right now."

He moved from his chair and sat beside her on the bed, "It wasn't my intention to hurt you. You wouldn't let me tell you, you kept running from me."

He cupped her face and she tried to move out of his grasp but couldn't, "_Don't_," she growled.

"Stop _fighting_ me, that's why this all snowballed out of control in the first place! You don't realize how much you're selling yourself short by committing so early, and to _him, of all people_. You only love him because you have nothing else to compare it to. _**Why**_ did you tell him, Olivia?"

"He's my husband, I tell him everything," she explained simply.

Jake chuckled at that, "You think he tells you everything?"

She didn't hesistate, "Yes."

"Really, you do?"

"I do," she responded with as much confidence as she could muster. She wasn't exactly sure if she believed Fitz told her _everything_, but even if she knew for a fact that he didn't, she would never expose that weakness to someone like Jake.

"Then you're more of fool than I thought," he said, shaking his head in disgust. "I can bet my bottom dollar that he _hasn't_. I know things about him, Olivia, things I'm sure he hasn't told you. We served together, went on missions together, we did things that would frighten you."

She looked away, "That has nothing to do with me."

"Aren't you at least a little bit curious to know how much of a monster your precious Fitz has the capacity to be?"

She shook her head and repeated herself, "That has nothing to do with me."

Jake breathed in deeply, "Remember when you asked me what I wanted from you, and I said I didn't know? I lied. I know what I want, have been wanting, for awhile now. I want to open your eyes, Olivia, I want widen your world and your mind. I want to taste your lips and your tongue. I want to show you that Fitz is not the end all, be all...Close your eyes," he commanded her.

"_**No**_," she refused forcefully.

"Olivia, it may sound strange, but in order for me to open your eyes, I need you to close them first. Close your eyes."

"No, Jake, _stop this_ now, please," she pleaded and he stared at her expectantly. After what seemed like forever passed by with him just looking at her, she spoke "Jake, I-"

"Yes?" he asked hopefully.

"I have to- is it okay if I use the bathroom?"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes at her disdainfully before granting her permission, "Go."

She stood quickly and was just about to ask him which way the restroom was when she began to feel dizzy, standing too quickly in her hurry to put space between them. The rush of blood to the head hit her like a wave, then the room faded away and she felt her legs buckling beneath her.

* * *

Fitz sat beside Quinn in the back of the car as Huck drove and Harrison directed the navigation towards the location they believed Jake and Olivia were at currently. After trying to trace their steps from the supermarket, stopping by the Hilton and even his marital home, the crew had hacked Jake's e-mail and found that he had just begun renting a property on Elm street that was only minutes away.

Fitz's heart was in his throat and his mind was racing a mile a minute as he thought about what they could possibly be walking into. It was clear that Jake had ties to Billy Chambers, the depths of which was unclear, and it was entirely possible that this was some type of a trap to lure him and the rest of the team there, but at this point, he didn't care. He was going to get his Livi and didn't care care if he had to pay for her life with his own.

"Fitz?" a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"I just wanted to say that Olivia is strong, she's going to be fine, I just know it."

"Yeah," he replied unenthusiastically. He had a one track mind at the moment and casual conversation was not on it.

"Umm, also, I was just wondering...has Olivia spoken to you about anything...uh, _important_, lately?"

Fitz furrowed hs brows, "Could you be more specific?"

"Well, you know...about something, like, life changing?" she elaborated vaguely.

"Is there something I should know? Something that you know, that I don't?"

"That's what I'm asking you," she responded in true circular form.

"Quinn, not to be short with you, but right now isn't really time for riddles," he replied tersely, "So please, if this is about something serious, something that could affect Livi's health and well being, please just tell me," he pleaded.

"Ummm, uhh, well she said she would tell you if-"

"_Quinn_!"

"She's late. For her period," she blurted out finally.

"We're here guys," Harrison interrupted before Fitz could respond, his mouth hanging open.

"Thank you," he whispered to her as they climbed out of the vehicle, finally gathering his bearings.

The team eased up to the house quietly, with Fitz, Huck and Quinn standing off to the side as Harrison rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Fitz heard Jake's nasally voice call out through the wooden door, never guessing he would be tracked to his new address.

"Delivery," Harrison called back.

The door swung open, "Hey, I didn't order-" but before he could finish Harrison was bum rushing him and the other three were close behind for back up. In the blink of an eye Fitz was on him, his hands in a vice grip the man's thick neck.

"_**Where is she**_," Fitz growled as banged Jake's head forcefully into the hardwood floor. Jake tried to respond, but Fitz's death grip was blocking off his pathway. Fitz smashed his elbow into his nose and the man cried out in pain, "I will **kill** you, _right now_, where is she?!" he demanded.

"Hos-hos-pital, not here-" Jake struggled out as he coughed wildly in an attempt to recover oxygen.

"_You lying fucking bastard_," Fitz bellowed as he knocked Jake's bleeding head against the floor again, "I called _**every**_ fucking hospital, where is she?" Fitz demanded as he smashed his nose again.

He was drawing back to pound the man's face again when he felt Huck and Harrison dragging him away, "Fitz, you're gonna kill him before we get the intel," Huck reasoned.

Fitz drove his heel into Jake's head once more before he was pulled completely out of reached, "I want him dead, _tonight_."

"I swear," Jake wheezed through the blood, "I took her to the hospital. Didn't mean for-"

Fitz lunged for him again but Harrison caught him, "Give us a minute with him, Fitz, alright? We'll let you at him in a minute, just be easy for a second, cool?"

Fitz was seeing red, and he knew he was out of control, before he could formulate a response he felt his phone buzzing his pocket. He fished it out and answered when he saw a familiar number that he couldn't quite place.

"Hello, may I please speak with Fitzgerald Grant?" a woman's professional spoke.

"This is he, who's speaking?"

"I'm calling on behalf of Boston General Hospital, we have an Olivia Grant checked in here, and you're listed as the next of kin-"

"I'm on my way," he interjected before she could finish her sentence, "I'm coming right now."

As soon as he hung up his eyes went back to the sniveling mess of a man on the floor, he wanted to take care of him, personally. He felt Huck's hand on his shoulder, "Fitz, go to her, she needs you. You can trust us with this. Go."

* * *

Fitz swept into the room like a storm and before Olivia could even fully register his presence, she was up in his arms, his embrace and scent enveloping her. She breathed him in deeply and felt her body let go of the sigh it had been holding in.

He pulled back and cupped her face and she closed her eyes, waiting for his kiss, but when it didn't come she opened her eyes and saw the tears falling from his.

"Baby, I'm okay," she reassured him as she tried to kiss his tears away, "I'm okay, baby, don't cry."

He kissed her so gingerly that if her eyes weren't wide open she wouldn't have known he had done it, "No, you're _not_ okay. You're in the hospital and your head is bandaged. I'm supposed to be protecting you and I'm doing a terrible job."

"Fitz, _please_, don't say that, this is not your fault," she coaxed him, pressing her lips against his.

He shook his head, "It is, you asked me to come with you, I should have been there."

"Baby, no. You do an _**amazing**_ job at protecting me, but you can't be there all the time," she rationalized and he knew it was true.

"But I want to be."

"I know, and I want you to be, but you can't. Some people are just crazy," she reasoned resignedly, she couldn't let him blame himself for this.

"I saw what happened in the parking lot, Huck hacked into the security cam, I want to kill his ass, Livi, I was _this_ close. Did he..did he put his hands on you?" he asked hesitantly, afraid to know the answer.

"No...I don't know, I don't think so, I honestly don't recall much, it was so bizarre. I woke up on some bed, in some random house, and he was just _sitting_ there. He started asking me all kinds of questions and then when I stood up to use the bathroom, I fainted, then I woke up here. I don't really know," she finished quietly.

He sighed and stroked her cheek, "Don't worry about that right now, Huck and-"

"Fitz?" she interrupted him quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Baby, that's your _left hand_," she remarked, clearly shocked.

He smiled softly, "I know, crazy right."

"How in the world-?"

"Sweetie, I don't even know. Maybe it was the adrenaline," he hypothesized, flexing his hand, "I still can't quite make a fist, but hey, progress is a process."

"That's amazing, Wilhelm will be pleased. At least something positive came of today."

"That's one way of looking at things. How does your head feel?"

"Fine, I don't know what kind of painkillers they gave me, but I'm pretty high right now," she said, cracking a smile.

He laughed, "What the hell do you know about being high?"

She shrugged, "A little something, something...I know that when you kiss me, it feels like I'm walking on the sun."

He brushed his lips against hers, "Livi, that sounds painful."

"No," she beamed at him, "it's perfect."

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "You should get some rest."

She sighed, "I don't want to rest."

"I can go to the nurse's station and get the cable cut on-"

She grabbed the collar of his jacket before he could move from the bed, "No, you shouldn't. It's past visiting hours, they'll banish you to the waiting room-"

"Olivia, if they want me out of this room tonight, they'll have to have security physically remove me. I'm going to sleep right here, with you in my arms, and the way I'm feeling, they really don't want to try and stop me."

"Babe-"

He slid onto the bed and pulled her onto his him, "Livi, I'm not leaving your side tonight. Hospital protocol be damned."

She relaxEd in his arms and rested her head on his chest, "I don't need tv, I just want to lay here, with you."

He kissed her temple and slid a hand protectively over her abdomen, "I never stopped looking for you, Livi, even before I knew what happened, I promise you."

She gazed up at him unwaveringly, "I know."

"Babe, there's just one thing I need to ask you."

"Anything."

"Livi, are you pregnant?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this one! It was a little violent, but I think Joke bAstard deserved it! Or do you think fitz over did it? Was Quinn wrong for telling Fitz that Olivia was late? I'm curious to hear your reactions!**


	25. Connections

Harrison, Huck, and Quinn stood staring at the front door for a few seconds before their collective attention was drawn back to the subject at hand by his violent hacking and wheezing as his body writhed in pain on the floor, still reeling from Fitz's blows.

Huck immediately dropped to his knees and popped opened his briefcase, withdrawing two pairs of metal fisticuffs and and tightening one set fast about Jake's wrists behind him and then securing the man's ankles in the same fashion. He rose quickly and went back to his luggage, pulling out a flour sack and the accompanying gag to silence and blind his captive for the time being to disorientate him.

After checking to make sure all restraints were properly in place, Huck turned back to Harrison and Quinn, "I need to take him someplace darker and start interrogating him. It's getting late."

"Why do you need someplace darker?" Quinn asked.

"For effect," Harrison spoke up on Huck's behalf. "Well that's all you, bro," Harrison offered apologetically. "You know that torture shit turns my stomach."

"I know the deal. Just help me carry him downstairs and then you and Quinn can start searching the house. Text me when you're finished."

"Alright, bet. Let's get moving then," Harrison answered.

"Can I help _you,_ Huck?" Quinn piped up.

"I work best alone, and besides, you wouldn't like it. Help Harrison," Huck ordered her.

"**_Come on_**, Huck. Haven't I earned my stripes already? I have the heart for this and you _know_ it! Give me a chance," she argued in a hushed whisper.

"Quinn, this is _not_ some experiment, some _test trial._ This is the real deal. A man's life hangs in the balance right now, and potentially many others," Huck challenged her.

"Don't you think I _realize_ that? At some point you had be a beginner, too. I have to start somewhere and what better learning opportunity than right here, right now?" Quinn goaded him, but Huck was still rather hesitant. Even with as much spy and detective work as the twosome had been performing together over the past several, Huck understood that physically harming someone in a premeditated fashion transported one to an entirely different realm of reality. Huck knew it would change her, how she viewed the world and the people in it, _especially_ him, and he wasn't completely sure if he wanted to be the one personally responsible for that paradigm shift. He weighed the pros and cons silently in his mind before verbalizing a response.

"Alright," Huck relented, "you can help."

"Yay," Quinn squealed quietly.

"But," he stopped her, "you _have_ to take this deathly seriously. This is not a joke - no smiling, no idle questions, and no matter what, be alert. Once we get him down into the basement, just follow my directions and do **_exactly_** as I say, no improvisations. If it gets to be too much and you can't handle it, remove yourself from the room, but you are expressly forbidden from asking me to 'stop,' at _**any**_ time. Got it?"

"Got it," Quinn agreed somberly. "So, what are we going to do to him?"

"We're gonna roast his ass, now get into place," Huck demanded.

* * *

Clutching Jake's ankles, Huck backed his way down into the basement, sure-footed and careful, as Harrison held the man beneath his arms and Quinn held onto what Harrison had affectionately dubbed as "The Briefcase of Brutality."

"Perfect," Huck thought as he took his eyes off of Jake and spared a quick glance around him at the unfinished basement. The unrefined, concrete walls were a dingy, brownish gray, the rafters were still exposed, and the single source of light in the room dangled from a thin string in the center of the ceiling, illuminating the room just enough to give the space a grungy, almost haunted feel.

_Yes, this will definitely do,_ he thought to himself.

The two men dropped their heavy load onto the unforgivingly hard floor thoughtlessly, regarding their captive as little as if he were an inanimate object instead of a human. Huck snatched the cloth sack from over Jake's head and removed the gag from his mouth. The man coughed and blinked incessantly for a few moments before spitting red on the ground beside him, "_I know exactly who you all are and where I am, if you don't-"_

Huck interrupted Jake's impending tirade with a swift kick to the chest, "**_Shut_** the fuck up and don't open your mouth again until you're asked a direct question. Understood?"

The man nodded and Huck turned to Quinn, "Briefcase."

Harrison took that very moment to make his wordless exit, the sound of his feet padding up the creaky stairs and the following thud of the door closing behind him reverberated throughout the basement with a looming sense of finality.

Huck rifled through his luggage until he spotted the box that he had brought along specifically for the Ballard bastard.

"Look," Jake's hoarse voice quivered, "I really didn't mean to hurt Olivia, this is just some big misunderstanding. I-"

Before Huck could respond, Quinn was beside Jake delivering a harsh elbow blow to his head.

"_**Christ**_!" The terrified man shrieked as he bowled over in pain, struggling against the restraints as he tried to to move his hands to his face to soothe the pain and Quinn gave Huck a quick smirk over his head.

_She is enjoying the way too much_, he thought to himself as he shook his head. He wondered if Quinn would find the next portion of the night's activities similarly enjoyable or if she would be the next one taking a trip out of the danger zone via the wooden staircase.

"Turn him over," Huck directed and the woman pushed Jake's limp body over with little effort. When she looked back to him for further direction he waved her over, wanting to allow her a closer look at his weapon of choice. Huck inspected the kit carefully, going over his mental checklist for the second time that night to make sure each piece of the apparatus was in place. He had tried a lot of different methods and mechanisms, but he had to admit that he enjoyed this particular one more than most others.

"What is _that_," Quinn whispered in awe, peering down over his shoulder.

"What we have here," Huck responded loud enough to make sure Jake could hear, "is our very own twenty-first century spin on Foot Roasting. A long time ago I was reading up on medieval torture methods and came across this blurb about a Christian Military Order called the Knights of Templar. Interesting stuff. Apparently their favorite way to wrangle a confession out of heretics was to put their feet to the fire, literally. It's really quite effective," he finished, making sure to emphasize te smile in his voice for effect.

Quinn raised her eyebrows and Huck continued, "Here, we have our electric hot plate with the temperature dial on the side, this knob allow us to reach heat of up to four hundred and fifty degrees. And these here," he lifted the iron shackles and they clacked ominously, "are our weights. Go ahead and fasten them about his ankles so that he can't thrash about," Huck directed as he stood and walked to tower over the man.

"Do you believe in God, Jake?" Huck asked inquisitively, but the man chose to stay quiet until a boot in his ribs jerked him up out of his sullen silence.

"Yes, yes, I do," Jake groaned out a hasty reply.

"Well, now might be a good time to send up a prayer, maybe he'll send me some _divine pity_ for your tragic ass," Huck mused. "But it might actually serve you better to take your destiny into your own hands. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions. Answer them. **Promptly** and _honestly_."

Huck took a seat on the back of the man's thighs and he heard Jake inhale a sharp intake of breath, "Make yourself valuable, and maybe, just _maybe, _you'll earn the right to walk out of here and live to furnish this basement someday. However, if you don't...well, you'll see. It goes like this: each time I don't like your answer, I'm going to instruct my assistant to turn up the heat on your bitch ass."

Huck paused for a second, "Hey, did you guys know that the soles of your feet are covered by the most heat sensitive skin on your body? You, _especially_, Jake, should keep that in mind going forward."

Huck turned to observe Quinn and found her face deadly serious, but her eyes glittering with what Huck thought to be a healthy mix between excitement and anxiety. "Two hundred," he ordered and Quinn's hands deftly moved to the power button and then began adjusting the dial.

_Maybe she is built for this_, Huck thought to himself as he shifted his body back to look down at a trembling Jake. He wondered if that glimmer in her eyes would disappear once the pungent odor of burning skin began wafting up her nostrils.

Huck turned his tangential thoughts off and began his interrogation, "Why have you been following Olivia?" he asked, his voice strong but lacking emotion.

"I haven't, I just happened at be at the supermarket and saw her car!" The man lied pitifully.

Huck sighed, "Maybe you don't understand how this game works, Jake. _**Up!**_" he called pointedly over his shoulder to Quinn and he felt Jake struggle in vain beneath him.

"I'm going to give you another shot at this, different question. Why have you been in contact with Billy Chambers? What have you two discussed?" Huck demanded.

"_**PLEASE**_," he cried, "stop this, I know who you want! It's Charlie Glass, not _**me**_! I'm begging you, I'll do _**anything**_, I know who he is, I'll take you to him!"

Huck paused thoughtfully before looking back at Quinn, "Off. Tell me more, Jake and we'll see what this is worth."

* * *

Fitz tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "You should get some rest."

Olivia sighed and gazed up at him, "I don't want to rest."

"I can go to the nurse's station and get the cable cut on-" he started.

She grabbed the collar of his jacket before he could move from the bed, "No, you shouldn't. It's past visiting hours, they'll banish you to the waiting room-" she rushed out worriedly.

"Olivia, if the staff wants me out of _this_ room tonight they will have to have security physically remove me. I'm going to sleep _right_ here, with _**you**_ in my arms. Honestly, with the way I'm feeling, they really don't want to try and stop me," Fitz assured her.

"Babe-"

He slid onto the bed and pulled her onto him, "Livi, I am not leaving your side tonight, hospital protocol be damned."

Olivia relaxed in his arms and rested her head on his chest, "I don't need the television, I just want to lay here, with you."

Fitz kissed her temple and slid a hand protectively down over her abdomen, "I never stopped looking for you, Livi. Even before I knew what happened, I promise you that."

She gazed up at him unwaveringly, "I know."

"Babe, there's just one thing I need to ask you."

"Anything."

"Livi...Are you pregnant?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Quinn spilled the beans, huh?"

Fitz grinned at her cheekily, "She did. But _only_ because we were extremely concerned about your safety. To Quinn's credit, she tried to ask me without _asking_ me, but I brow beat it out of her. I hope you won't be too angry with her...her heart was in the right place."

"I guess I can't be _too_ mad at her," Olivia tried to be understanding. "Under any other circumstances I would be extremely pissed, but in this predicament I can see why she mentioned it. I know I should have been the one to tell you...but I had convinced myself, and I thought Quinn too, that it didn't make sense to mention it to you unless I was absolutely positive, and when I had the conversation with her I hadn't known yet," she explained.

"So I'm guessing you're not, then," Fitz filled in the blanks somewhat disappointedly.

Olivia stroked his chin, "No, babe...I'm not pregnant. The doctor said I was probably just late from overall stress and thinking about it too much, I suppose."

"Livi, how come you didn't want to tell me?"

She shook her head, "I really just couldn't stop thinking about how happy you looked when we talked about our children in the future and I didn't want to see that look of disappointment on your face, if I could avoid it. I figured it didn't make sense to get you all worked up over nothing... you already are dealing with _so_ much, Fitz. I truly hadn't even planned on discussing it with Quinn, but we just kind of fell into it."

Fitz chuckled, "In a way, you're right, I probably would have been trying to pick out cribs and baby names if you had told me, even before anything was certain. And I won't lie, it is a teeny tiny bit disappointing, but Livi, I'm a big boy." He took her hand in his, "It would've been okay, it _is_ okay, I can handle it. There are a lot worse things to be disappointed about."

"Are you mad at me for not telling you first?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, _of course not_, I couldn't even wrap my head around being upset with you tonight. Besides, the idea of being pregnant is something I could never fully understand and I can see why it might have felt easier to discuss it with another woman. I've watched enough movies to know that most women tell their girlfriends before their husbands," he joked and Olivia cracked a smile. "But seriously, I want you to know that in the future, if that's something that you're concerned about, about me being disappointed, _don't_ be. You can tell me anything, sure **_or_** unsure, and there's nothing I'd love more than to find out about Baby Olitz together."

"Really?"

"Yes, most definitely," he reassured her.

"Babe...you know, we could start trying now...if you really wanted to," Olivia offered timidly.

Fitz raised one eyebrow, "Try _now_? For a _**baby**_?" he asked incredulously.

She smiled, "Yeah."

He breathed in deep, "Livi...while I'd absolutely _love_ to have baby number one on the way as soon as possible, now is definitely **_not_** the best timing. With all the crazy stuff going on around us right now... and being that my health still isn't one hundred percent and you haven't even graduated yet. As I much as I want to..." Fitz shook his head. He knew he couldn't be selfish on this, no matter what he wanted he was certain that it wasn't what she needed.

"Baby...are you sure?" Olivia asked. "I know you really want to start a family, and even though I was worried initially, the more I thought about it the more I kind of really liked the idea. I think I could handle school and a baby, I could do both," she tried to persuade him.

"Livi, I know you _could_ but the point is that you shouldn't _**have**_ to. We should try to conceive a baby time at a time when we're _both_ at a place where it won't be so impossibly complicated. You deserve that."

"Fitz, there's never going to be a perfect time, you know," she countered.

"I know that, and I'm not saying perfect, just _better_. I'm sure I'll still have baby fever in a few years when you're finished up with school. I absolutely refuse to get in the way of your dreams and I never want you to put yourself on hold to try to make me happy, seriously. For right now, _this_ is enough for me, more than enough for me. _**You're**_ more than enough for me. Why don't we wait to revisit the idea after you graduate, at least, alright?" he offered, feeling that this would probably blow over by then.

Olivia eyed him for a moment, stroked his cheek and then nodded in agreement, "Alright."

* * *

The couple crossed the threshold of their apartment the following morning after Olivia had undergone an extensive check up and was discharged. The doctor informed them that the three stitches that she had required due to the fall would dissolve, so unless she began experiencing migraines or other acute pain, she wouldn't need to return to the hospital and would be as good as new within days. After prescribing her a painkiller, the doctor promptly sent them on their way, but not before Fitz managed to put in a request for a wheelchair to transport her out to the car in, despite Olivia's insistence that she could walk just fine.

When the pair finally arrived in the building parking lot, Fitz had immediately draped his arms around her, an offering of wordless support as they made their way up to their love nest. As soon as the door closed behind him, Olivia felt herself being lifted off of her feet. "Baby, whoa, what are you doing?" she shrieked, pushing forward to stop him from completely taking her feet off of the ground.

"Carrying you," he grinned down at her as she resisted in his arms.

"Fitz, _**no**_," she warned him seriously, "you shouldn't strain yourself."

He kissed her temple, "Livi, I'm _fine_."

Olivia finally turned around his arms and took his face in her hands, "You're doing much better, but you're not completely fine yet."

He pressed his forehead down onto hers, "Baby, put your arms around my neck."

She sighed, but wrapped her arms around his neck, "Fitz-"

He interrupted her with a kiss. "_**Quiet**_," Fitz murmured as he scooped her up quicker than she could protest and moved them down the hall swiftly, stopping when reached the foot of the bed. He laid her on the bed gently and knelt down before her, taking off her shoes first, then her pants and top.

He kissed both sides of her head before pulling back to gaze down at her. "Don't move," he whispered as he moved to her dresser drawer across the room, opening the top most drawer before abandoning it in favor of his own. He rummaged through his dresser for a few moments before removing one of her favorite shirts, his huge, old blue t-shirt with the white **NAVY** insignia boldly emblazoned upon the front. Even though Olivia wore the shirt more often than he did, she liked to store it amongst his things where it would mingle with his other clothes, so that later she could revel in his scent.

"Is this one okay?" Fitz asked playfully as he walked over to the bed, already aware that it was her favorite.

"Perfect," she grinned as he handed it to her and crawled into the bed next to her, pulling her onto his chest.

"Aren't you going to get undressed, too?"

Fitz slipped his hand under the shirt to rest on her ass, "I'm thinking about going down to campus really quickly."

A puzzled look settled across Olivia's face, "What? Why?"

"I was actually thinking about it since this morning, before you woke up. I need to go speak with Eric, the president. He mentioned a lot of things at our initial meeting that I should have taken more seriously and I want him to expound on a few things. I have a distinct feeling he may just have some of the information we need," Fitz explained.

"So why did you take off my clothes? I'm going with you," she told him simply.

"_No_, **_you_**, my sweet baby, are going to lay in the bed and _rest_, just like the doctor ordered," he replied seriously.

Olivia pouted, "Baby, I think riding in the car hardly counts as strenuous."

"I know but things are just so unpredictable right now, I'd rather not chance it. Sleep for a bit, I'll call Harrison and ask if he can come over and chill out with you," Fitz offered.

"Oh, **_come on_**!" Olivia exclaimed, "Now I need a babysitter? Fitz-"

"It's _just_ for in case you need something. Or if someone pops up here unannounced."

"He should go with _you_, if anything," Olivia countered.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I mean, what are the chances of me getting shot twice in the same year?" Fitz joked lightly and Olivia's face dropped.

"Fitz, that is **_so_** not funny, not even a little bit!"

"Okay, too soon," he admitted. Fitz realized that this was going to be his first time going out without her since the incident and she was probably more than a little apprehensive about it, and with good reason, so it wouldn't serve him well to poke fun. "I'm promising you, I'm not going to make any waves. I'm going to make it back in one piece. I'm just planning to drop by Cyrus' office since he's been asking to see me for awhile now and then head up to Eric's to have a little chat. That's it."

She furrowed her brows, "You think the president will see you without an appointment?"

"Shit, he'd better," Fitz grumbled.

Olivia nodded, "Just text me when you get there and call me when you're on the way back?"

"Of course," he kissed her forehead. "You don't mind if I take your car, do you?"

"_Our_ car, and the keys are in my bag by the front door. Are you leaving now?"

"No, I'm not leaving until my beautiful wife falls asleep in my arms," he told her as his arms tightened about her waist and he gave her bottom a squeeze.

Olivia grinned, snuggled in closer to him and kissed his jaw, "I love you, more than anything, baby."

"I would tell you I love you more than everything, but you _are_ everything," Fitz whispered just as he felt her leg being thrown over his midsection and her lips pressing impatiently against his mouth. Olivia's warm hands were suddenly snaking up under his shirt and the sensation of her fingernails dragging across his spine was enough to make him harden instantly.

"_Hmmmm_," Fitz moaned against her mouth as their hips ground together rhythmically.

When he felt her lithe fingers trail a path over his rib cage to pinch his nipples Fitz pulled back and peered at her through hooded eyes, "If you keep kissing me like that, I'm _never_ going to make it out of here."

"That's the point," she smiled seductively, her eyes shimmering with mischief.

"Turn around," he breathed, knowing any more strategic movements of her body against his would cause him to have to delay his outing.

She brought his face down onto his and kissed him temptingly before suddenly snapping back out of his mouth's reach and swiveling in his arms, abiding his previously ignored request.

Fitz put his face in her neck and smiled onto her skin as he readjusted his hold around her middle, planning never to let go.

* * *

Fitz exited the apartment building and headed back out into the sunny, but brisk morning air. The sun shone brightly in spite of the chill in the air and as he crossed the parking lot in the direction of Olivia's car the bright, white vehicle gleamed in the light of the strong rays. He shot Harrison a quick text message before pulling off towards campus and deciding enroute that he would swing by the President's office first. Since Fitz didn't have an appointment he figured it would behoove him to get there as early as possible so that he could finagle his way into Eric's office before the day became hectic.

Within fifteen minutes Fitz was rounding the corner and encountering the president's secretary working busily at her post.

"Hey Mary, how are you?" Fitz started off casually, hoping it would lower the woman's defenses. "Would Eric happen to be available at the moment?"

Mary looked at him over the rim of her glasses, "I'm sorry, do you have an appointment Professor Grant?"

"Well, no," Fitz admitted glumly, "but I only needed to run something by him quickly, it's very important."

"The President doesn't take walk ins-" the older woman began to serve him the spiel.

"Mary," Fitz interrupted, not unkindly, "Eric and I have a _special_ project that we're working on together and it's super critical that I update him on its development. City Hall stuff. I know you have a job to do, and so do I, and I'm certainly not trying to give you a hard time or get you in trouble, but would you mind at least giving him a little ring? If he declines to see me, I'll turn around and walk right out of here knowing that I tried, but I need to know if he might even have a slim chance of fitting me in. So _please_, would you be so kind as to call him and let him know that Fitzgerald Grant is here? I promise this isn't any funny business," he added with his million dollar smile.

Mary eyed him carefully for a moment before acquiescing, "Have a seat over there, I'll telephone him as soon as I'm done with this e-mail."

"Don't mind if I do," Fitz smiled gratefully as he seated himself.

Less than a minute later the previously shut door swung open, "Fitz! What the _hell_ are you doing here, buddy?" Eric grabbed him in a bear hug, "I thought you were recovering!" Eric almost bellowed as he offered out a hand.

"I am," Fitz grinned as he shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Well Jesus, you look great. Did you get the card and flowers?" the man inquired.

"I did, and thank you."

Eric waved him off, "Don't mention it, it goes without saying. I only ask because some of those hospital guys are thieves in scrubs! My mother went in for surgery with thirty bucks and a stick of gum in her pocketbook, do you know they cleaned her out? Didn't even leave the gum for Christ's sake! Come the hell in!"

Fitz followed the man into his study and sat, "Thanks for seeing me, Eric, and on no notice at that."

"It's the very least I could do, Fitz. When I heard what happened to you I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt. I feel as if we lured you into the devil's lair with gasoline boxers on," Eric replied apologetically.

"Please, don't blame yourself. There's no way you could have known. I made my choices as a man and I stick by them. I didn't only accept the task to stand up for Harvard in the face of greed for my own benefit, I also felt honestly moved when you informed me about the avarice and corruption that was influencing the agenda. I couldn't be complicit in their underhandedness," Fitz explain.

"I see that now, and it was for that very reason that your Co-Councilman Lewis moved to have the vote tabled until your return, and which man in the room could vote against that with you in the hospital? None. We still have a chance at this!"

"That's wonderful, and I fully intend to keep pushing for this initiative, but I do have questions for you Eric," Fitz countered.

The president sat back in his seat, "Questions like why, even with all the murmurings about the obvious connection between your political alignment landing you in the crosshairs of Chambers and McKinney, the police are refusing to explore that as a possibility? And questions like why, exactly, would the instruction to avoid going down that channel be given to Boston PD directly from the mayor's office? Questions like what exactly is the connection between Chambers, McKinney and Reston?"

Fitz was taken aback but did his best not to show it, "Yes, questions exactly like those."

Eric leaned forward in his chair again and dropped his voice to a lower tone, "When you have wealth, real wealth that comes with connections and all the trimmings, you can buy pretty much anything. Cars, yachts, planes..._political candidates...**vote rigging machinery**_."

Fitz gasped, "You're not saying..."

Eric nodded, "I know you're wondering how I know all this, and I'm going to fill you in. Just let me start from the beginning."

* * *

Fitz strode down the hallway feeling powerful. He finally seemed to have a leg up on Chambers and knew something so explosive that it could blow both Chambers and Reston away. The major questions were, how could they obtain the proof and what the hell were they going to do with this information? Fitz turned that question over in his mind as he mindlessly continued his journey to Cyrus' office. He was passing by the large glass window that peered out onto the green and also happened to offer of a view of the faculty parking lot when something caused him to freeze him dead in his tracks.

In the scene playing out below, two figures standing beside a cobalt blue Jetta seemed to be engaged in a heated argument. That alone was not what caught his attention, , though, even more interesting than that, something seemed oddly familiar about the pair.

Fitz stepped closer to the paned glass and squinted his eyes, finally realizing that the woman gesturing wildly was Professor Tanner, as confirmed by her recognizable stature, jacket and hair cut, even from the distance. The man's identity eluded Fitz for a moment, but his instincts were yelling to him that somehow, he knew the man with the bright blonde hair, wool coat and tailored black slacks.

"Billy Chambers?! What the hell?! How in the world do those two know each other?" Fitz muttered to himself incredulously.

"_**Fitz**_? What the hell, am I seeing things?!" a familiar voice called out.

Fitz pried his eyes away from the window just in time to face the direction it had come from, "I was just coming to see you Cyrus," he replied discontentedly. "Where are you coming from?" he asked, noting that he had rounded the corner that led from the conference room.

Cyrus' nostrils flared, "From _hell_! Interviews for a new addition to the law department for next year, and it's no fun, I _promise_ you. I should be grading papers, I don't have time for this shit!"

"New addition? _Already_? Who's being replaced?" Fitz inquired.

"Amanda Tanner, " Cyrus replied simply.

Fitz raised his eyebrows in surprise, "She was fired?"

"Not exactly. It _just_ so happened to be time for a review of her contract with the department and **_we_** decided not to renew it for next year," Cyrus explained with a wink. "You two asked me to handle the Tanner problem, and, _voilá_, it's handled."

* * *

**A/N: This one is a bit shorter, but I hope you still enjoyed? What did you think of Liv's offer to start a family? And Amanda Tanner popping back up? Let me know what you guys think, thanks!**


	26. Questions

Olivia was floating somewhere in a distant dreamland when she felt the weight of a hand on her forehead. Instinctually somehow, her body was able to register even in her deep slumber that the touch did not belong to Fitz and immediately she was conscious. Alarmed, her eyelids flashed open to see two familiar eyes observing her as curiously as if she were an alien species.

Harrison jumped back at her sudden awakening, "Shit, you scared me!"

"Weirdo," Olivia shook her head as she sat up. "How could **_I_** have scared _you_, when you're in my bedroom watching _me_ sleep?"

"You know what I mean," he grinned at her. "I was just trying to make sure you weren't running a fever, or had stopped breathing, or something. Fitz said you had a mild concussion. How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel alright. It sounds a little more severe than it is. You know I've been knocked around a lot worse than this."

"Sheesh, don't remind me," Harrison mused as he plopped onto the bed beside her. "What exactly did the doctor say?"

"He basically just prescribed me something for the pain for a few days and advised me to avoid having any more '_accidents_.' At least for a while. It's only a few stitches, though, really. I'll live. Yesterday as a whole was just bizarre as hell. I'm still unsure what to make of it."

"Tell me about it," Harrison prodded.

"I don't know, I was passed out mostly so there's not too much to tell. I was in the super market and Jake appeared and he just seemed so...agitated. He was really pissed at me and for some reason, he really has it out for Fitz. Swears that he's beating me into submission, even though I've only had two, maybe three conversations with the guy. I don't know what exactly he was planning to happen, but when he asked me to close my eyes I almost pissed myself! I just want to forget the whole thing. Goodness, and I thought Edison was nutty."

Harrison chuckled, "Wow. I don't know, Liv. It seems like something in your milkshake brings all the crazies to the yard!"

Olivia slapped his arm playfully, "Oh, shut up. Fitz is not crazy!"

He shook his head,"Psychotic? No. But _definitely_ his own brand of crazy. If you could've just seen him yesterday, you would agree. Don't get me wrong, I was worried shitless too and under any other circumstances I definitely would not have been so calm, but Fitz was doing enough tripping out for the both of us. Straight hulk smash mode!"

Olivia laughed, "I'm sure you're exaggerating."

Harrison snickered, "Not even a little bit. I think he may have even turned a little green. That man loves your dirty drawers."

She scrunched up her face, "Eww, Harry, that's disgusting."

He waved her off, "It's a figure of _speech_. Anyways, you won't have to worry about that fool or his delusions anymore. It's being handled."

"Really? What are they doing to him?" Olivia inquired, unsure of if she actually wanted to hear all of the details.

"Well after Fitz beat him like he like he stole something, I'm not exactly sure. You know I try to stay far away from the overtly messy side of things as much as I can. I helped Huck carry him down to the basement and then went off to search the house and computers and stuff. From what they tell me, this dude didn't even last a good ten minutes before he started copping a plea. Huck and Quinn were able to get some intel from him, but then he passed out. I literally almost threw up when I had to help bring him back up to the living room and I got a close look at his feet. It was seriously a grizzly sight. _Rumpelstiltskin's_ feet probably looked better than his. It almost looked like that time when I tried to cook those eggs sunny side up style when I was eleven, or-"

"Okay, I get it, enough with the imagery," Olivia interjected. "Continue."

"_Anyway_, when he came to this and seemed alert enough, the three of them worked out a plan. He's supposed to be taking us directly to this Charlie dude, but honestly, it feels super sketch to me. Nevertheless, they're confident about the whole thing so we'll see what happens. Huck's supposed to hit me up when the ball is in motion a little later. But look in the meantime, I have an idea."

"What are you thinking?"

"Remember how Huck had Quinn install that remote access software on Billy Chambers' computer? Last night I was looking over his personal e-mail and in a random folder I found an e-receipt sent to him from a storage facility about fifteen minutes from here on Old Gick road. I'm wondering why a single man living in a mini mansion would need additional storage space? I'm thinking he must have some _things_ he doesn't want uncovered in case of an unplanned search and seizure. We need to know exactly what the hell he has hidden in there, it could possibly be of use to us. You said you're feeling okay, right?" Harrison asked hopefully.

"Yes, sir. Tip top shape," she replied convincingly.

"Are you up for an adventure?"

"Since when am I not?" Olivia answered.

"True. Well jump in the shower quick, get dressed, we're going on a bear hunt," Harrison roused her as he stood.

"Umm, how do you plan on getting into the unit?"

"Can't go over it, can't go under it, I guess we've gotta go through it," he replied flippantly.

"Right, but _how_?" Olivia emphasized.

"You just let old Harrison worry about that," he reassured her.

She shook her head as she rolled out of the bed to get ready for what had the makings of an interesting day, "You are nuttier than a snickers bar, did you know that?"

"This, Harrison knows well. Now hurry up, let's move," he urged her.

* * *

Olivia fiddled with the car radio dials while Harrison let the car warm up a bit and dug through his messenger bag to make sure all of his tools were in place before starting the car and hitting the road. The last thing he wanted to have to do was go back home after making the journey there. Turning the key in the ignition and slowly pulling out of the parking lot, Harrison glanced over at Olivia still trying to find a decent station on the radio and chose that moment to speak up.

"So Liv," Harrison started off hesitantly, unsure of if now was the right time to broach the topic. "I've really been wanting to talk to you about something."

Olivia turned to him with concern written on her face, "What's up? Everything okay?"

He tilted his head in consideration of the question, "Sort of, kind of, but not really, which is why I wanted to talk to you about this before I acted. It's about Quinn...I think we may have a '_pretender_,' if you will, in our midst," he explained.

"Oh lord, _**Harrison**_," Olivia replied exasperatedly. "I thought we were past this?"

"No, just wait, before you '**_Harrison_**' me, hear me out! Now I know you think I'm just jealous or what have you, and maybe on some tiny, indiscriminate level I may have been, at _first_. Hey, I'm only human. But I'm telling you, it's deeper than that. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to shake the notion that something truly strange is up with her. To be frank, I simply do not trust her, Liv." Harrison confessed.

"Maybe it's just a function of time, Harry. Think about it, we really haven't known her all that long. Give her a chance to grow on you. I know you're used to charming the pants off of everyone you meet, but maybe you two just don't connect on some fundamental level. It happens, and that's okay," Olivia tried to coax him.

"_Uhn-uh_," Harrison shook his head. "It's way more than that. Just listen to this: a couple of days ago at about six or seven in the morning when the rest of the house was asleep, Stephen came by making a real _stink_ and something he said really stood out to me."

"What did he say?" Olivia inquired.

"He goes, '_You guys think you know her, but you don't. She's not who you all think she is. All you see is her sweet, demure facade, but you don't really know her_.' Now what in the hell do you think **that** is supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. It is a little ominous, but he could have meant a lot of things by it, or nothing at all. He's probably just angry that she hasn't been home much and jealous that she's been spending so much time with Huck. I highly doubt it means little more than that," she tried to convince Harrison.

"Right, that's what I thought at first, too, but it really set me to thinking. So I ended up running some background checks on her, Livia," Harrison blurted out.

"_Harrison_!" Olivia shook her head vigorously, he was beginning to take this far.

"_What_?" He asked unabashedly. "What _else_ was I supposed do? We know her, but we don't _**know her, **know her_. Think about the things we do, and _have been doing_ in her presence? Things that could get us locked up, all of us. We have to protect ourselves wherever possible. I don't know that girl from a can of paint, what else could I do? I figure, if everything is copacetic then it should be okay because there won't be anything questionable to find, _right_?"

Olivia sighed, "I guess. Did you end up finding anything?"

Harrison scoffed, "Not really...Not under Quinn Perkins, anyway. Which I found to be even more strange. At that point I continued scouring the web and that's when I remembered her mentioning that she graduated from a Greenberg High School, but didn't say in which state. She also let slide once that her senior year of high school, the robotics team she was on won the National Title. Sure enough, after some searching, I found an article covering the winning team and there's a picture. I printed it out, open up the glove compartment."

Olivia opened the compartment to fish out the paper and her eyes were immediately drawn to the young Quinn in the photograph and then down to the caption beneath the picture listing all of the team members. She paused when she realized that in the place where Quinn's name should have been, she instead found the name "Lindsay Dwyer," highlighted in green.

"What in the..." Olivia muttered to herself.

"**BOOYAO**! I told you I am _not_ fucking crazy! I know! _Harrison_ knows! Now this _Quinn..._ _**IF**_ that's her real name-"

"What do you mean _'if_,' clearly, it's not," Olivia interrupted.

"I know, but I've just always wanted to say that line," Harrison admitted with a shrug. "But for real, this fraud needs to be confronted."

"_Relax_ cowboy. I know you're souped to be vindicated, but did you stop to think about how this is going to affect Huck? They're really close, he might take this hard," Olivia explained.

"The truth is the truth. He should thank us for bringing this to his attention!" Harrison replied exasperatedly.

"But I doubt that he _will_, is the point. It's not that cut and dry. Honestly, I don't understand how this could even be. She had references that I could swear Fitz verified. How could she have upheld this elaborate identity scheme under such strict scrutiny?"

"Well _that_ part of her life may indeed be true. I called her law school and she was on the record there, so she may not be a complete fraud, but still. Quinn, Lindsay, _whatever_ her damn name is, is playing us false."

"Damn, _damn_, **_damn_**. Let's just not jump to conclusions just yet, okay? We don't what she's been through and there must be some type of explanation for this," Olivia retorted sympathetically.

"Oh I'm **_sure_** there is and I want find out just what the hell that explanation is."

"I know you don't particularly care for her, but let's give her a chance to explain first before we jump down her throat. She hasn't done anything for us to think she's dangerous to us, in fact she's helped us. But hey, that's Old Gick right there so let's just put that on the back burner for a moment. Make a left at the light," Olivia instructed him.

"Awesome, we're looking for number 1066," he informed her as he slowed his speed to abide by the ten mile per hour speed limit of the storage facility.

"Even ending units are on the right so go all the way to the end. It looks like its starting from number one here. We're gonna have to go upstairs. So, explain to me how **_exactly_** are we getting into this thing, again?"

"Ever heard of a skeleton key?"

"Only on the Internet," she admitted.

He laughed, "YouTube is man's best friend. Something tells me Chambers is not the type of dude who uses combination locks, so I have this thingamajig here that I'll insert where the key should go and it will create a quick wax mold. This way I can see what the internal chambers are like, swivel these little grooves around to match it, and **bam**. Supposed to work like a charm."

"And if that doesn't work?" Olivia asked doubtfully.

Harrison nodded at the box in the backseat, "Take a look in there and you'll find a pair of steel clippers and a master lock. Harrison _stays_ prepared."

"Okay, I am _really_ going to need you to cut that third person shit _all_ the way out," Olivia replied, rolling her eyes with a laugh.

"Harrison will think about it. Yo, there goes 1060 right there so we must be close. Grab that box in the back, it's mostly empty besides the clippers, a lock, a couple of small flashlights and a blanket. I need you to stand next to me and cover my back while I'm adjusting the key because I'm pretty sure there's closed circuit surveillance. Here's a baseball cap to hide your face. I know how much you just love the Yanks," he teased.

"Harrison, we're in _Boston._ Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Sorry," he laughed, "It was all I had. You ready?"

Seconds later the car was in park and the pair was ascending the steps to the second story storage unit to find lucky number 1066. The small locker was in the back of the hallway, strategically located out of the direct eye of the camera. Feeling the pressure of time, Harrison managed to pick the lock in less than forty seconds. Pulling the metal door down behind them, the two stood inside of the eight by ten unit before two medium sized, but elaborate, tool storage cabinets in the light of their small, but powerful flashlights.

"You take the left, I take the right?" Olivia offered.

"Bet," Harrison agreed and they set to work.

Olivia and Harrison began quietly and methodically searching through the drawers of the tool systems side by side. Olivia was sorting through the mechanical junk in the third tier of the cabinet when her hand grazed over something carefully taped to the the back of the drawer.

She nudged Harrison for his attention. "Hey, look at this," she whispered, illuminating the spot with her flashlight to reveal a small translucent case. Olivia scraped at the tape with her nails until the the small piece of plastic was in her hand and they could both see the memory chip inside.

"_Oh shit_," Harrison whispered back excitedly, "I think we might've hit the jackpot with this one!"

* * *

"Fitz? What the hell! Am I _seeing_ things?!" a familiar voice called out and Fitz finally was able to pry his eyes away from the window just in time to face the direction it had come from.

"I was just coming to see you, Cyrus," Fitz replied discontentedly. "Where are you coming from?" he asked, noting that he had rounded the corner that led from the meeting conference room.

Cyrus' nostrils flared, "From _hell_! Interviews for a new addition to the law department for next year, and it's _no_ fun, I promise you. I should be grading papers, I don't have time for this shit."

"New addition? Already? Who's being replaced?" Fitz inquired.

"Amanda Tanner, " Cyrus replied simply.

Fitz raised his eyebrows in surprise, "She was fired?"

"Not exactly. It _just_ so happened to be time for a review of her contract with the department and it so happens that _we_ decided not to renew it for next year," Cyrus explained with a wink. "You two asked me to handle the Tanner problem, and, _voilá_, it's handled. And quite beautifully, might I add."

"Oh, yeah... About that, thanks," Fitz responded lazily. The woman and her sordid deeds had become little more than a shadow of an afterthought with all of Fitz's more recent, far more pressing troubles.

"Gee, that's all I get? You know you _could_ stand to be a little more enthusiastic about it, but you've been shot, so I'll let it slide this time. Come on tiger, follow me to my office," Cyrus motioned as he continue his path down the hall.

Fitz chuckled at that, "Sorry Cy, it's just that it has been a trying, hectic, last twenty four hours. I have a lot going on and a lot on my mind. One of them being that I could swear that I just saw Amanda out there in the parking lot with someone I know. What a strange pairing," Fitz rambled, mostly to himself.

"Who, Chambers?" Cyrus mused as he sat behind his desk and Fitz closed the door and took a seat as well.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

Cyrus scoffed, "Only in passing, but enough to know I don't care for him. He's a smart-mouth little _shit_ and he grinds my freaking gears. But enough about him, how is Olivia doing? What has she been up to?"

"Olivia is doing fine, she's at home trying to get some rest. You know I can be a handful," Fitz jested.

"Great. Please, _do_ remind Sleeping Beauty to answer her email sometime in the near future! I need a response, and pronto!"

"A response pertaining to what?" Fitz asked candidly, his curiosity piqued.

"About getting her some credit for this semester, that's what! She hasn't mentioned it to you yet? We were emailing back and forth with one another up until yesterday afternoon and then she went ghost on me." Cyrus shook his head frustratedly, "I am up to my _ears_ in midterms and essays, and then to top it off I have these interviews, while simultaneously transitioning into my Presidential duties. I'm absolutely **swamped**. I proposed that if she takes care of the grading and distribution for me, I'll give her the A as a final grade for this that class that we both know she deserves. I thought Olivia would be absolutely jumping for joy at this opportunity, because otherwise she'll have to change her major."

"What? Why would she have to do that?"

"Because the Law and Persuasion course is required for her degree and if _you_, her husband, are teaching the class next year, she would be prohibited from enrolling in it. Nevertheless, if she does this-"

"Cyrus, it's **_done_**. It's no problem, she'll do it," Fitz interjected.

Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief, "Excellent, you can also let her know that I did a little lobbying on her behalf. I spoke with Professors Stephenson and McKee, who are also willing to give her the credit for their courses as well, at my behest."

"That is amazing, Cyrus! Liv's going to be absolutely ecstatic when she hears this."

"I know she will! The only louse who I couldn't get on board was Lumpkin, you know him, he teaches the logic course. Who knew philosophers took their craft so seriously?" Cyrus huffed.

"I never liked that guy anyway, but hey one retake is better than four. She can probably still graduate on time, given this," Fitz realized happily.

"It's nice to have friends in high places, isn't it?" Cyrus asked as he draped his arms across his chest, clearly pleased with his own handywork.

"It truly is. Thank you, Cyrus, sincerely I mean that. I'm going to head out now, but where are those papers and when do they need to be back? I'll bring them home to her right now and get them back to you as soon as possible!"

* * *

As soon as he exited into the parking lot, Fitz called his physical therapist quickly and afterward promptly began blazing the trail home. He was in traffic on busy Broadway at a red light, checking out a website on his phone while waiting for the light to change, when he heard a car honk twice nearby. He looked around and didn't see any cars he recognized so he went back to his phone when it began to ring in his hand and the caller ID declared that Harrison was on the line.

"What's up, Harrison?" he greeted him, hoping nothing had gone wrong in his absence.

"Are you heading east on Broadway, behind a yellow car in the center lane?"

Fitz furrowed his brows, "Was that you honking to get my attention? Is Olivia with you?"

"But of course. Pull over into the parking lot behind Lillian's on the next block, we're hungry and it's lunch time."

"Sure," Fitz replied just before Harrison ended the call and he couldn't help but wonder what the two of them were doing out and about when Olivia had been fast asleep when he left her just a couple of hours ago.

Fitz turned into the small lot and before he could fully close the car door behind him Olivia was in throwing herself into his arms.

"Hi," she beamed up at him and he couldn't stop himself from lifting her up off of her feet.

"Hi beautiful," he replied with a kiss.

"I have to use the bathroom," the couple heard Harrison's voice call out from behind Olivia somewhere as he zoomed by them in the direction of the eatery. "I'll meet you guys inside. Hurry up and get a table!"

Fitz chuckled at that and let Olivia down from his embrace, "_You_ were supposed to be resting."

She grabbed his hand and began leading him towards the building, "I _was_, I did."

Fitz gave her a pointed look before pulling her closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her waist and whisper in her ear, "Now, how could you be possibly have been sleeping if you were out with Harrison?"

"Well, not at the same time, _obviously_," she teased. "I slept for a bit, then he came over and we went out," Olivia explained. "And it wasn't a frivolous outing, either. We acquired something important, at least we hope."

"And what might that be?" Fitz asked curiously.

"I'll show you in a second," Olivia replied as the hostess led them to an available both that could accommodate a party of three. They slid into the booth hand in hand and Fitz couldn't stop himself from pulling her halfway onto his lap. He looked over the menu with his face half hidden in her curls as they waited for Harrison to return from the gentlemen's room.

"Hey, you two do know that this is a family restaurant, right?" he ribbed, appearing suddenly from around the corner.

"Right," Fitz replied with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," Olivia giggled as she gave Fitz a lot more personal space.

"So what'd you dig up on campus, Fitz?" Harrison asked as he slid into the side opposite from the couple.

"Some serious dirt. After speaking with Eric, it's clear to me that the corruption goes a lot deeper than we first thought. There was talk of an election rigging. Reston is covering for Billy because he knows if Billy sinks, he's going to drag down his entire administration with him. Billy boy seems to have his hands in a lot of pots. He has Reston bought and gift wrapped, so going to him about this his deeds is completely off of the table. Reston is the one helping to suppress police investigation, so he's not above playing dirty either. The problem is, Eric knows a lot of the closed door murmurings, but there's little in the way of proof, no irrefutable evidence. Only inadmissable gossip."

Harrison and Olivia looked at each other and then Olivia opened her purse and placed the memory card case on the table. "This may do us some good."

Fitz fingered the small case gingerly, "What is this?"

"We don't exactly know yet, but I found it when we went out today. Harrison uncovered the location of a storage unit belonging to Billy and it was in there. He had a notion that there must be something really damning to keep secret if he went through such great lengths to hide it, and I'm sure he's right. Once we get to a computer we can see exactly what's on there," Olivia explained.

"This is awesome, this could be the break we've been waiting for. But the remains, even if this is confirmation of the election rigging, where do we take it? The mayor and police are both a no go. State Attorney? Or maybe the Feds?" Fitz wondered aloud.

"Neither of them," Olivia answered firmly.

"What?" Harrison and Fitz chorused.

"I say, we keep it to ourselves until we have concrete proof connecting the deed to Billy. Right now, we only know this is Billy's because we broke into his private property and stole it from him, which doesn't make us very credible. We can't go to the authorities with that. Huck and Quinn are working on Glass, he could provide our missing link. Also we should look into Reston more closely, see if he's left any trail for us. Once we have our ducks in a row, we have to find a way to get it to some kind of press, let the State Attorney or whoever take it from there. It'll force their hand if it makes headlines. If we go to the police directly, it'll just put a larger target on our back and show our hand."

"You're right," Harrison agreed, looking down as his phone began to ping. "Guys, Huck just texted me. Says they're meeting Glass at a warehouse on the outskirts of town in a few. I should get out of here."

"Okay, call me to let me know how it goes down as soon as you can. Take the chip with you so Huck can work his magic," Olivia offered.

"Will do," Harrison grinned as he stood to leave, "you two be safe and take it easy until I see you again."

"So, I guess that just leaves the two of us," Fitz said as he gave her arm a squeeze.

Olivia kissed his lips, "Why yes, it looks like it does. I hope everything goes well with them. Did you cancel your appointment with Wilhelm for today?"

"No, just rescheduled for a bit later than usual," Fitz explained as he looked down at his watch. "I'm actually supposed to meet at him at the Health Club on Lake avenue in like forty-five minutes. He wants to and I quote, 'turn things up a notch in light of the recent development.'"

"Oh yeah," Olivia laughed, "He's definitely gonna work you out! That's for sure."

"I'm a little nervous, it's been a while since I've done an intense workout, but it'll be good for me. Hey, you should come with," he offered.

"Who, me? I'm not supposed to watch."

"Says who?" Fitz asked through furrowed brows.

"Says Wilhelm. Something about atoms behaving differently when they're being observed. Basically, he thinks I'll mess up your flow," Olivia explained.

"Ha, well using quantum physics is an odd way of explaining it, but I get it. Either way, I wasn't really expecting you to sit and watch for two hours, that's just cruel. But on the way here I checked out their website and it's a pretty nice gym. We can get you a day pass, you can look around, check out all the facilities, and if you like it I was thinking we could buy a membership. I definitely need to work out more and I noticed that they have some really nice tennis courts...a beautiful indoor pool," he added lastly, knowing that the latter part would pique her interest.

"A pool?" Olivia asked excitedly. "Really?" It was one of her favorite pastimes to swim, but she tended to avoid the the on campus facilities because it always seemed to be filled with loud, obnoxious jocks which disturbed the calming, therapeutic effect that she caused her to seek out the sport.

"Yep," Fitz grinned, knowing that he had hooked her. "Olympic size, too."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get changed and hit the gym!" Olivia exclaimed.

* * *

Olivia was just finishing up a lap when the large shadow being cast from above caught her attention. Coming up for air, she realized it was Fitz.

"Wow, has it really been two hours?" she asked him in disbelief.

He smiled, "It has. You look like a fish in there, babe. Perfect form."

"Thanks," she replied pulling herself up out of the otherwise empty pool.

He grabbed her towel off of the nearby bench and wrapped it around her soaking body, "You don't have to stop now if you're not ready. I can work out for a little bit and come back."

"No, no, it's fine. I tired myself out," she confessed leaning up to kiss him. "Give me like twenty minutes, I'm gonna rinse off and change, okay?"

"Deal," he agreed as she began making the short distance down the hallway towards the locker room.

Olivia hadn't gone a full ten feet when she thought the water logged in her ears must have been causing her to hear double. Besides the pitter-patter of her own footsteps, she could swear she heard the sound of feet behind her. Olivia turned around to find Fitz striding mere feet behind her with a mischievous smirk on his face. She glared at him and turned back around, but the foot steps continued to follow her.

Stopping at the last door on the left of the row of small combination shower and changing rooms, she waited for him to catch up and then closed the door securely behind him.

"What are you doing?" Olivia rushed out in a hushed whisper. "What if someone comes? You're not supposed to be back here!"

"Shhhh, I know," he leaned down to kiss her, "but no one is around and no one saw me."

She turned her face, "What about the workers? No, you have to leave."

Fitz smirked and rested his hands on her hips, "Livi, are you really gonna kick me out?"

Olivia shook her head and smiled in spite of herself, "No."

"Good," he murmured, pulling down the straps of her bathing suit and planting a kiss on each of her shoulders, "it would have broken my heart."

"Fitz, we are not having sex in here."

"That's okay, take your shower. I just want to watch."

Olivia eyed him carefully before removing the rest of her bathing suit top and stepping out of her bottoms. She threw him a tempting smirk as she crossed the tiny space to turn on the shower.

Fitz felt his cock twitch in his gym shorts at the sight of her stepping under the stream and the water particles cascading down her smooth skin.

Forgetting the words she had uttered to him just moments ago, he moved forward anx wrapped his large hand around her petite waist, drawing her body back into his. "You don't know what you do to me," he whispered softly.

"Baby, you're gonna get all wet," she whispered back, her hand raising up to caress his face.

"Livi, I don't care," he moaned as he led her backwards so he could sit on the small changing bench and pull her onto his lap. With one of his hands splayed across her breasts, Fitz wrapped the other around her neck to turn her head and bring her lips onto his. As their tongues danced Olivia squirmed purposefully against his hardening arousal. With his tongue securely around hers, he loosened his grip on her neck and moved his hands to his shorts to release himself.

Olivia took that moment to swivel on his lap so she could straddle him and he entered her swiftly. Moaning against his lips, Olivia lowered herself onto his length as his hands gripped her ass, encouraging her to take all of him. Fitz lost his breath when he felt her hips slowly begin to gyrate rhythmically, her muscles squeezing his throbbing manhood.

He broke their kiss and groaned louder than he should have given their location, but he was far past the point of caring about being caught. Olivia's lips found his ear and he thrust himself deeper into her and sent their lovemaking into a frenzied pace. When he felt her body tense up in his arms in anticipation of release, he knew she was close and he was close too.

He ran his fingers up and then down the small of her back until he reached the top of her ass and gave it a firm smack right as he lost control and let go inside of her and he felt her juices rain down on him in response.

* * *

Huck slowed the car to a stop in the shadow of the warehouse and turned around to face Jake in the backseat, "You remember the plan?"

"I do, but what if he doesn't believe me? What if he realizes I'm working with you goons, _then_ what?"

"_That_ sounds like a personal problem to me. Are you getting cold feet? Cause I can definitely warm those right up for you," Huck offered menacingly.

"No, no, please, anything but that," Jake pleaded.

"Alright then, quit shivering in your fucking short pants and man up. If anything is going to alert him that something is off, it's _you_ acting nervously. You're here to give him the copy of the key to Fitz's apartment so he can 'finish him off.' You hate Fitz and you want him dead, it's that simple, okay?"

"It's go time. Now or never," Harrison quipped in from the passenger seat. They were a two man army today, with Huck making the executive decision to leave Quinn at home for this particular mission.

Charlie Glass was clearly a dangerous man and a wildcard, and while he trusted Quinn to have his back for the most part, he had zero doubts in Harrison's ability to maneuver quickly and capably in a dangerous situation. They worked together often and knew each other well, so Harrison could provide the quick thinking manpower that Huck would need if things somehow went awry, which things had a tendency to do.

The last thing Huck wanted was the guilt of having Quinn's blood on his hands, so he had left her at the apartment with the ever important task of attempting to crack the microchip that they had only recently come to possess.

Jake sighed and shuffled out of the car, limping somewhat noticeably on his burned, bandaged and medicinally numbed feet. The pair watched in silence through the tinted black windows as the man disappeared behind the decrepit edifice.

"I hope you guys gathered all of the intel we're gonna need from this guy. I have a funny feeling he's going to blow it," Harrison mused, still staring in the direction in which Jake had walked off.

"We can't afford for him to blow it. _He_ can't afford for him to blow it, actually. You would think an ex Marine would have a better poker face," Huck replied somewhat disgustedly.

"How someone can be still be yellow after all that training will forever be a mystery to me," Harrison added. "Speaking of mysteries, how's everything going between you and Quinn?"

Huck looked at him carefully, "What do you mean by that? What's 'mysterious' about her?"

"I don't know. You don't find her a little...strange?" Harrison probed.

"No. But clearly you do, so tell me what's on your mind."

"Just look at this," Harrison replied offering him a piece of paper. Huck felt his stomach drop a bit but he kept his eyes on the paper and forced himself to take in all the details on the page. "Anything else?"

"Huck, I-" Harrison started off in an apologetic tone, but Huck wasn't in the mood for apologies. It's not like it was his fault anyway.

"Is there anything else?" He interjected before Harrison could finish his statement.

"No, that's all."

"Okay," Huck replied in a tone that confirmed that their conversation was finished for the time being. It was awkwardly silent for a few moments until the sound of a cellphone buzzing on the dashboard grabbed their attention.

Huck grabbed the mobile device, confused by the appearance of Jake's number on his caller ID. "Jake?" he answered hesitantly.

"Wrong answer," a deep voice replied from the other end.

"Charlie." Huck knew in his gut that he had the very man he had been looking for on the line.

"_Ding, ding, ding_. Grand prize winner here," the man teased as if hadn't a care in the world.

"Where is Jake?" Huck asked gruffly, already knowing the answer to the question.

The man scoffed, "In hell, if he didn't pray. And you and your meddling cronies will be joining him in five-four-three-two." Click.

* * *

**A/N: happy Labor Day weekend, hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think! I have been reading all the reviews and I will say definitely stay tuned for part 2 of the story, definitely will see more of fitz's family and Liv's too!**

**ETA: eliza nooo, didn't mean this is the last chapter! Only that this one is almost finished, probably in a couple chapters, then part two shall commence. Definitely want to do Liv's twenty first birthday! I plan to update over the next couple of weeks and then do an epilogue and first chapter of the new story. But yeah Beth, Teddy, Big Gerry, Mellie, law school and the crew will def be making lots of appearances. **


	27. Revelations

**A/N: I wanted to update earlier, but my mind has been on blank mode lol. Anyway, a lot happens and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I think there is going to be one more chapter and epilogue before this story is finished. Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

* * *

Fitz stood eyeing the juice bar menu with a grin on his face that could rival a Chesire cat's. Musing over the variety of healthy and supposedly tasty smoothie options, he was patiently waiting for Olivia to finish changing and meet him there.

Only fifteen minutes prior, he had snuck out of her changing room like a smooth criminal, hoping no one had noticed him coming from the direction of the women's wing and thought him some type of peeping Tom. Following her back there was reckless and careless in hindsight, but he in the moment couldn't seem to stop himself and he never could seem to get enough of her.

In the past, Fitz was never one driven by sexual urges, at least not since college. He prided himself in easily being able to go without it provided the right alternatives, but Olivia had awakened the sleeping giant that was his libido, leaving him satisfied but never satiated. Contributing further to his desire was the fact that she could never seem to get enough of him either, no matter how early or how late, she always seemed to want him just as much as he needed her.

In his prior relationships, it had felt to Fitz that sex had ceased to be about the pleasure two people brought to one another, and was instead became symbolic of power and control. Sex was used as a way to keep him in line and thus felt mechanical and robotic; a pointed kiss here, strategic touch there, and passionless grunts were the culmination of the experience.

Most times after sex Fitz would feel empty and spent, and even thought his body felt relieved, his heart would still feel heavy. But with Olivia it was different. Even when the sex was frenzied and rushed, it still felt intimate, like an expression of love. Instead of feeling like a rush to the finish line, it was about suspending the moment of oneness for as long as possible and what followed was inevitably transformative.

What Olivia lacked in experience, she made up for in enthusiasm and vigor. It wasn't a chore, she _wanted_ to please him. She wasn't afraid to ask him what he liked and he could often feel her watching his reactions to her touch, wordlessly memorizing what his body responded to and learning to play his vessel like an instrument. And after it was over all he his mind wanted to do was hold her in his arms and listen to her heart beat while his fingers ran up and down along her skin. Being with her was more fulfilling and intoxicating than any scotch could ever make him feel, and even in the middle of the storm that was currently swirling around them, threatening to tear them apart, he felt more normal and happy than he had ever felt. In his heart, he was certain that the more circumstances tried to break them, it would only serve to bring them closer together, and knowing that gave him the courage to face anything

Fitz felt slender fingers slide between his and an accompanying arm snake around his waist and interrupt his daydreams. "Anything look good here?" Olivia asked beaming up at him.

"You do," he grinned with a wink.

"Flattery will get you _everywhere_, Mr. Grant," she teased.

Fitz looked up at the colorful menu with renewed interest. "Wilhelm said I should get something loaded with protein."

"Then you should probably get the Power Shake," Olivia suggested as she slid into the stool at the countertop, drawing the man behind the bar to finally acknowledge their presence.

The young man grinned, "Hi miss, can I get you something?"

_It's Mrs._, Fitz thought to himself, but thought better of correcting him, as he knew it was petty was trying to stay in control his green eyed monster.

"Sure," Olivia replied, her eyes still roving the list. "I'm going to have the Ultimate Orange fruit smoothie. And what are you gonna have babe?" she asked glancing back at him.

"I think I'm going to take your advice and have the Power Shake," he answered as he occupied the seat beside her.

"Any particular flavor sir?"

"Hmm, wild berry," Fitz decided and the man immediately went to work whipping up their orders.

Fitz turned to face her. "So, did you enjoy your workout today?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"In more ways than one," she replied slyly, wiggling her eyebrows at him and he couldn't help but laugh. "I definitely would love to be a member here. I was looking around before I started swimming and I saw a sign for couples tennis lessons. We should sign up!"

"Sounds like fun, let's do it," he agreed.

"Yay!" Olivia exclaimed as the server slid their drinks in front of them. Olivia sipped hers carefully, "It's good. I like it. How's yours?"

Fitz scrunched up his face, "Meh, it tastes...protein-y. But I guess it's good for me. Can I try yours?"

"Of course," she answered, sliding her glass over closer to him.

Fitz reached for the glass but changed his mind at the last minute, taking her chin his hands instead and bringing his lips down onto hers. He took her bottom lip into his mouth gently, running his tongue over her sweet, soft lips until she opened up for him and he could taste the citrusy drink on her tongue. He sucked at her lips purposefully until he could hear her breathing quicken and she clasped onto his ear to deepen the kiss further. Fitz pulled back and she beamed at him, visibly blushing from his bold public display of affection.

"I think yours is more my flavor," he smiled and before she could respond the sound of a phone buzzing in her purse interrupted their intimate moment. Olivia fumbled in her bag as she fished for the small cellular device, frustrated when the phone stopped ringing before she could answer it.

"Damn it! That was Harrison," she grumbled looking at the screen, pissed that she missed it.

"Call him back," Fitz urged. Olivia hit the call back button, but the line just rang twice before going to voicemail. She went to her call log to find Huck's number and dialed him as well, but got a similar response.

"Neither Huck nor Harrison will answer. Now what?" she wondered aloud.

"Call Quinn, maybe?"

"Yeah, good idea. We should head out of here, too. Make our way home."

* * *

The couple made a beeline to the car as Olivia frantically tried dialing and redialing both of the boys' numbers and Fitz could see her becoming more visibly agitated with each failed attempt.

Fitz grabbed her hand as he started the car, "Baby, I'm sure Huck and Harrison are fine, they're very smart and capable guys. They're probably just in the middle of something and don't want to blow their cover by talking on the phone. Or maybe there's a poor signal. We don't know yet, but I don't want you to work yourself up for the worst. Okay?"

"But Fitz, why would he call me and then not answer? Something's wrong and I have a really bad feeling, babe. We need to find them, or at least get in touch with them."

"We will sweetheart, I promise," he assured her as he pulled out of the parking lot in the direction of home.

Olivia sighed and stopped dialing for a moment, staring out of the window instead when she noticed a car in the rear view mirror a few vehicles back. She couldn't place it, but something familar about the car struck her, she had seen it somewhere before.

"Baby, make the next left at this light," Olivia instructed him distractedly, her eyes still on the car behind them.

"What? Why? I'm in the wrong lane for that turn and that's not the way home."

"I know, I think someone's following us though. If so, it'll draw them out," she explained. Fitz swiftly changed lanes and made the unplanned left, and sure enough, within seconds, the blue car was coming into view again. The vehicle was still following tentatively, staying a couple of cars behind, but it was now close enough that Olivia could make out that the gender of the driver was female.

"No _fucking_ way," Olivia muttered. "Fitz, I think it's Amanda Tanner following us!"

"Not again," he groaned. "Shit, I meant to tell you earlier, I almost forgot, I saw her today at school. She was with Billy Chambers."

Olivia didn't respond verbally but her wheels were turning quickly in her brain as she looked around her surroundings and tried to think of a plan to get reverse the roles of predator and prey. She popped open the dash and rummaged through the contents until she found the item she was looking for. In light of all the madness, Harrison had encouraged her to keep a anti-theft club in her car just in case of an emergency. If she was ever pulled over by the cops, it wouldn't rouse any suspicions as a run of the mill steering wheel lock, but it had the dual capacity to function as an effective weapon in a time of need.

Olivia slipped the club into the arm of her coat. "Here's what we're gonna do: Huck and Harrison's place is on the other side of that park a couple blocks up. Pull over by those trees at the main trail and let me out. I'm going to kiss you and pretend like everything is fine and I'm just crossing the park to to visit the boys and you're on your way home. I'm pretty sure she's going to follow me in, then, I'm gonna take care of her. Make a circle real quick and meet me on the other side of the park. I'll be out fifteen minutes, tops."

"Olivia, are you _**crazy**_? I am definitely _not_ going to let you go off into that park alone and confront that psychotic woman. _Hell_ no! No freaking way!"

"Fitz, you have to trust me, I can handle her. I'm not afraid of her. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a plan, she's never really struck me as being that clever. I can bet dollars for donuts that Chambers is behind her following us and she's doing his bidding. I'm telling you."

"Olivia, exactly what do you plan on doing in the park?"

"Capture the queen to get closer to the king. Well, at least that's the hope."

* * *

Fitz sighed as he pulled over to the side of the park. He hated to do this, but he knew Olivia was serious about confronting this head on and he had promised to support her. He was grasping at straws in his mind, but coming up blank as far as plans went, so he was praying that he wasn't making a critical mistake in going along with this. Nevertheless, they were already fully immersed in the madness so it didn't make sense to half ass it now.

Olivia jumped out of the car and walked over to the driver's side. She kept her eyes on Fitz, put in her peripheral vision she could eyed the familiar vehicle that was slowing to a stop and parking down the street from where they stood.

"Ten minutes, Olivia, seriously. After that I'm coming in to get you," Fitz warned her with a kiss.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she smiled excitedly before turning to enter the woodsy park.

Fitz watched Olivia disappear into the woodland before slowly pulling off, his eyes glued to Amanda Tanner as she followed into the park mere moments later.

* * *

The tall trees and shrubbery provided a large canopy that gave the park a foresty feel, despite it being located in the middle of the bustling metropolis. There were multiple trails for walking and jogging, but for the time being they laid undisturbed by most. Except for those most dedicated to their regimen, the walking paths seemed comparatively isolated while it was still so cold outside.

Olivia kept her pace light and carefree as she followed one of the less popular paths across the park in the familiar directions Harrison and Huck's house. She knew these trails well as she had traversed them too many times to count on her bike, most times simply for the sport, riding speedily on a route to nowhere.

Olivia loved to bike almost more than she loved to swim because it was one of the few things that reminded her of her mom without making her sad. She still remember that initial feeling of freedom and happiness the day she had learned to ride without her training wheels. Olivia would never be able to forget the look of pride and joy that had filled her mother's face when she had turned the handlebars nimbly and circled around the driveway, teetering slightly, but refusing to fall off.

That day and many days after, the mother and daughter duo had visited the state park, spending hours riding along the paths and trails, much like the ones in this very park. Olivia still could remember the sweet burning in her muscles as she tried to keep up with her mother's pace, and the smile on her face each time she turned around to make sure Olivia hadn't fallen too far behind.

The sound of footsteps closing in behind her jolted Olivia out of her thoughts and she shut down her emotions. Today, she was at the park for business, not pleasure, and it wouldn't do her well to be distracted. She looked ahead and noticed thst she wasn't too distant from where Fitz would be waiting and she hoped this would go quickly. Olivia's arms were crossed at her chest and she felt club secured inside of her coat.

Amanda was going to learn today.

"Hey you! _Girl_," she heard the woman's voice dripping with venom calling out from behind her.

Olivia slowed her pace, but didn't stop.

"I know you hear me, **_bitch_**," Professor Tanner baited her and Olivia finally halted.

"What are you doing here? Why are you following me?" Olivia asked in a small, scared voice, feigning ignorance.

"I knew we would meet again, _Miss. Pope_, and now, it seems your precious Fitz isn't here to save you. I warned him there wouldn't be any happy endings if I didn't get mine." Amanda grolwed as she pulled out a knife. "Do you think he'll want you after I cut up that pretty little face of yours?" she asked menacingly, stepping closer.

Olivia stepped back and reached into her jacket, closing her fingers deftly around the lock. She hadn't exactly been expecting the woman to be armed, but they were past due for a confrontation.

"I'm warning you," Olivia started off, but before she could finish Amanda was running at her full steam ahead. Letting her instincts take control, she took a deep breath, side stepped and swung like she was trying for a home run. Olivia felt the metal make contact with body mass and the woman fell to the ground with a thud at her feet. Looking around quickly to make sure no one had seen the altercation, Olivia dragged Amanda's dead weight beneath a tree out of view of passersby and called Fitz.

"I did it, it's handled. I need you to come forty feet into the park from where you're parked, I'm behind a tree," she whispered into the phone.

* * *

Huck grabbed the mobile device, confused by the appearance of Jake's number on his caller ID. "Jake?" he answered hesitantly.

"Wrong answer," a deep voice replied from the other end.

"Charlie." Huck knew in his gut that he had the very man he had been looking for on the line.

"Ding, ding, ding. _Grand_ prize winner here," the man teased as if hadn't a care in the world.

"Where is Jake?" Huck asked gruffly, already somehow knowing the answer to the question.

The man scoffed, "In hell, if he didn't pray. And you and your meddling cronies will be joining him in five-four-three-two." Click.

"Shit," Huck muttered as the line went dead in his ear.

"What? What happened?" Harrison demanded anxiously.

"It's Jake, man. He fucking blew it. That was Charlie on the line, dude's a goner. We have to get in there."

"What do you mean? The very _last_ thing we need to do is go in there. Who knows what kind of booby traps or set ups the man has in that warehouse. That wasn't the plan, -"

"Harrison, he called me from **_Jake's_** phone. The police are going to find a dead body with a phone and _my_ number as the last outgoing call. Whose door do you think they're going to show up on? You can bet he's cleaned up his tracks. I don't feel right leaving that loose end untied. We gotta get in there," Huck explicated.

Harrison nodded in understanding. "We have firepower, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Huck responded as he removed the case from the hidden compartment beneath the driver's seat. Huck hated guns. They were loud, messy, and traceable. There were tons of better ways to get rid of people, but the majority of those methods required planning and forethought. In this case, the pair didn't have the luxury of doing much planning because their backs were against the wall and Charlie had the upper hand of knowing the turf. They would be entering the building pretty much blind, and the only long distance weapon that could make a dent in evening the odds was the one he hated most. The sound of shots ringing out reminded him of his childhood nightmares, but dealing with that anxiety would have to be postponed.

Huck opened the case and Harrison took the one of the twin pistols, slipping it into his waistline before taking a deep breath and exiting the vehicle. Huck turned off the car and joined his friend outside. Harrison gave him a nod that told Huck he was ready and the pair began quietly following the path they had earlier seen Jake take.

The steel door creaked as Harrison inched it open and Huck pointed his weapon at the threshold in anticipation of an ambush. The door closed behind them and the men stood by the exit quietly, listening for movement. Nothing in the room was stirring, but the soft humming of some type of machinery filled the empty space.

Huck turned to Harrison and gave him a curt nod indicating that in five seconds they would turn the corner and face whatever danger lay in wait for them. When they turned the bend, the source of the sound came into view and Harrison turned to him puzzled.

"An aquarium? Really?" he asked in disbelief. Spanning the entire back wall and part of the walls adjacent to it was a large fish tank that stood from floor to almost ceiling and beside it a movable platform.

"More like a kill factory, look," Huck pointed with his gun at what almost appeared to be a log that a couple of extremely large fish that may have been some specie of shark were congregating around in the corner of the tank.

"Oh my god, is that fucking _**Jake**_?" Harrison cried out as they drew nearer. "Jesus, they are tearing him apart. I wonder if he killed him before he dumped him."

"Probably not," Huck answered. "That would take all of the sadistic fun out of it. Clever set up, though. Never have to worry about body disposal."

"Ingenious, even," Harrison agreed. "But things just went from bad to worse. How do you propose that we get the phone out from the bottom of the tank, without getting ourselves killed?"

* * *

Fitz pulled up in the driveway alongside the small house and Olivia leapt out of the car and raced toward the front door, her fingers ringing the doorbell impatiently. Quinn answered the door quickly, already anticipating their arrival. "Where's Fitz?"

"In the driveway, open the garage!" Olivia instructed briskly before running back to the car. Moments later the garage door began sliding open and the two women followed Fitz as he carried the unconscious woman into the living room.

"What in the world is going on?" Quinn asked looking between the two of them.

A phone rang interrupting their thinking silence and Fitz realized it was his. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his mobile, eyeing the caller ID carefully. He didn't recognize the number, but since Huck and Harrison were still missing in action he thought it best to answer just in case.

"Fitzgerald Grant," he greeted the unknown caller.

"Hey. Son, how the hell are you?" A cheerful voice answered back. Internally, Fitz groaned; his father always did seem to have the worst timing. He put up a single finger to signal to Olivia and that he was going to step out of the room for a moment and mouthed 'my father.' Olivia took that moment to begin explaining the recent events to Quinn.

Fitz stepped into the kitchen and finally replied. "Gerry. What can I do for you?" he asked unenthusiastically.

"Nothing in particular. Just calling to check up on you, see how the recovery is coming along," Gerry answered casually, as if this was every day behavior for him.

"Now is not really the best time for pleasantries, so if there was something in particular you were calling for, you can just go ahead and get straight to the point," Fitz replied bluntly.

"It's honestly not like that, sport. I just got back from a doctor's appointment and thought of you. We were talking about starting off on a new foot, clean slate, and all. Remember? Last time I saw you? How's Olivia, anyway?"

"Gerry,-"

"Will you call me _dad_, for Christ's sake? I mean come on, I'm making an effort here," Gerry pleaded his case somewhat irritatedly.

"Look," Fitz spoke pointedly, "_Dad_, Gerry, _**whatever**_ I call you - it matters very little. I've been thinking about things, between us, and I've decided that I do want to forgive you. I want to let go of the anger I feel towards you. I realize now that it hurts me more than it hurts you. As much as I hate your actions, I _do_ still care about you as a father, and I want the best for you and your health. But that being said, I can't sacrifice my own well being to help you. It's not just myself and my own feelings that I have to consider anymore. I have Olivia now, too, and she needs me to be healthy. I've already put her through a lot regarding my health so far and it would be selfish of me. I'm sorry if you can't-"

"Fitz, don't apologize. I completely understand, and again, that wasn't my intention in getting in contact with you. I know you don't believe me, but it's not. My efforts may turn out to be too little, too late, but I'm hoping the saying 'better late than never' is more true. Hey, I even went to church last weekend, if you can believe that. Didn't even fall asleep. It's not much, but it's something. Look, I don't know what's going to happen with the transplant, or how much time I have left, but I want to make the most of it and that includes righting some wrongs. Why don't you think about maybe coming out here for a visit sometime? Beth and everyone is dying to meet Olivia, and everyone misses ya. You always have a place here at home, no matter what."

Fitz sighed and was silent as he tried to absorb the weight of his father's words. Even though the man _sounded_ genuine, time and experience had proven that when given the opportunity, he would find a way to hurt him. Knowing this, their relationship always felt like a seesaw. Gerry would easily find a way to raise him up high and then, when he least expected it, the bottom would fall out and knock the wind out of him.

Fitz cleared his throat, "I'll think about it."

It was noncommittal and vague, but it would have to be enough. He was a man grown now and he refused to let himself feel rushed or cornered into anything, anymore. If a relationship was going to develop, it would have to be on Fitz's terms this time around.

"Great. That's all I could ask for."

The line went silent again and this time it was awkward. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a conversation with Gerry that hadn't ended in a verbal sparring match or all out blow up.

"Okay, well, I have to go..." Fitz started off.

"No problem, it was good talking to you. How about I give you a call next week or something? Just to chat? Promise I won't take up too much of your time," Gerry asked hopefully.

"Alright," Fitz conceded, willing to agree to that much, at least.

* * *

"Geez, Olivia, how hard did you hit her?" Quinn asked, chuckling, as the two women leaned over the unconscious woman.

"Not nearly hard enough," Olivia mused.

Quinn slapped the woman's cheeks lightly in a lazy attempt to rouse her. "You two have history?"

"Harrumph," Olivia verbalized. "Do we? She has been a pain in my ass for months!"

"What happened?"

"It all boils down to she was after Fitz. Tried to make our lives harder than it needed to be, and basically outed us," Olivia summarized succinctly.

"What a bitch!" Quinn exclaimed. "You want to hit her again?"

"What? No," Olivia shook her head.

"You sure? The strumpet deserves it," Quinn egged her on and just then Fitz reentered the living room.

Olivia stood up straight and eyed him, noting that he didn't seem upset by the call. "How'd it go?" she inquired.

Fitz shrugged. "Not too bad, actually."

She smiled. "That's good."

"Water," Quinn called out from behind them.

Olivia turned around, "Huh?"

"To wake her up," Quinn clarified. "If we splash her with some cold water, that ought to do the trick. I'll go get a bucketful."

As she took her leave, Olivia looked to Fitz, "Babe, do you think there's something..._off_, about Quinn?"

"Not really, how do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. She just seems a little eccentric. She really seems to enjoy violent stuff," Olivia tried to explain, but Fitz just sort of shrugged it off. Harrison had gotten to her with his inarguable proof of her grifter ways. While she still held out hope that there was some innocent explanation for the name change, at this point she wasn't sure, and it definitely wasn't a good time to delve into the topic with Fitz. With Huck and Harrison still gone, Quinn was the only reliable ally they had for the moment so Olivia would have to place the identity issue on the back burner for now.

"So what's our plan, again?" Fitz asked as Quinn reentered the room, full bucket in hand.

"Plan A, get her to spill her guts and then lead us to Billy. Or, plan B, call Billy and tell him what happens to the girl if he doesn't agree to compromise with us. Beyond that, I don't know," Olivia confessed.

"Sounds good to me," Quinn quipped. "Olivia, go through her pockets and find her phone." Olivia did as instructed and then took her place back at Fitz's side.

"Now time to wake this whore up," Quinn said, flashing a mischievous grin at the couple before unleashing a torrent of water on the unsuspecting captive.

The woman sputtered and gasped to consciousness, her arms flailing about as she tried to gain her bearings.

"Where _**am**_ I?" Amanda asked in a panic as she sat up, looking about the room at her unfriendly company.

Quinn delivered a ferocious kick to the woman's chest, forcing her back down into a supine position. "You just shut the hell up now. _We'll_ be the ones asking the questions around here, you got it?" she growled.

"Billy's gonna come for me!" Amanda fired back but didn't move to sit up again. "He loves me and he's _not_ gonna stand for this! You all are as good as dead!"

Quinn knelt down and yolked the insubordinate woman up gruffly. "You will talk, or you will pay in pain, the likes of which you have never known. I hope he's worth it, this Billy, because when I-"

"Wait," Olivia interjected before the situation escalated out of control. "She says Billy will step up for her, let's see. Let's see if he's really willing to put it all on the line for you. Call him."

"I'm not gonna call him and set him up for the kill! Not ever!" Amanda declared.

"I'll call," Fitz volunteered. "He and I are _long_ overdue for a word."

Olivia handed Fitz the phone and he scrolled through the call log to find Billy's contact information. The line barely rang twice before Billy's agitated voice came blaring through the speakerphone for the entire room to hear. "Amanda, where the _**HELL**_ are you and where the _**HELL**_ have you been? I've been fucking calling and calling you!"

"This isn't Amanda," Fitz interrupted the tirade and the line was silent for a full twenty seconds.

"Fitzgerald...how goes the recovery?" Billy asked icily.

"None of your business, but thanks for asking. Where are you Billy?"

"Who wants to know?" the man replied coyly.

"I do, and so does Amanda. She doesn't look very happy here in our company and she's about to be a lot more than 'unhappy,' if you don't agree to call off your goon and turn yourself in for election fraud," Fitz ordered.

"Ha, ha," Billy laughed mirthlessly, "Good one, bug I have no clue about this 'fraud'you speak of, and you know what, I don't think I _know_ of any 'Amanda.' Maybe you have the wrong number."

"So that's how you want to play this?"

"No, this is how **_you_** decided to play this, Fitzgerald. You come _swaggering_ into City Hall all bright eyed and bushy tailed, sticking your nose in affairs you have _no_ fucking business in, and have the nerve to act surprised? This is politics, baby, big city politics. I _run_ Boston, and all the players, too, so don't think I don't know that Eric had something to do with putting the battery in your back. I gave you ample time and opportunity to wrangle yourself out of this mess, but you _insisted_ on fucking with people much smarter and **_much_** more powerful than yourself. With odds like those, you'll always lose Fitz. You, my friend, don't exactly have clean hands either, you and your people have been sneaking around, invading my privacy and stealing my things. You will pay for that-"

"My hands may not exactly be clean, but at least I don't have _**blood**_ on them," Fitz fired back.

"Well maybe that needs to change. You made some threats moments ago, now let's see what you're actually made of. Now that I think about it, I do know an Amanda. Amanda Tanner? Yeah, that sounds _**really**_ familiar. Even so, I can't seem to manage to care. Do what you will with the bitch, she's of little use to me at this point. Have a fucking ball."

The line went dead and the threesome glared at the woman as it dawned on her that she was up shit's creek without a paddle. "How could he...but he, he bought me a _dog_," she cried in shock. "He said he _loved me_, he said-"

"He probably said a lot of things, and promised you the world, but its clear that Billy is only out for self. He is **_not_** coming for you. So now that _that's_ settled, maybe you'd like to change your stance on things," Olivia reasoned.

"I didn't do _**anything**_, I swear," Amanda pleaded, suddenly apologetic. "Just some following, and okay, I messed with your taillight that one night, and I called Charlie to let him know when you left the parking lot, but that's _it_."

"How do you even know Chambers, anyway?" Fitz inquired.

"A week or two after you started working downtown, he came around the office and I saw him talking to Cyrus. I overheard your name and it caught my attention, so I lingered around to see what else I could hear. Billy ended up noticing me and we struck up a conversation and he invited me out for drinks and then asked me if I knew you. From there, things just spiraled out of control. I didn't realize how serious it all was. I didn't really wanted you dead, _per se_," Amanda rambled, doing her best, he was sure, to minimize her importance in the debacle.

Fitz didn't know if he necessarily believed that her role was as she was portraying it to be, but it was starting to make sense. Billy must have visited Cyrus in hopes of gathering dirt or an ally in Cy, and luck just had it that he bumped into scorned Professor Tanner. On the basis of him being their mutual adversary, they had become friends. He wasn't surprised that a master manipulator like Billy had sniffed out Amanda's desperation and found a way to use it to his own advantage, seducing her and then using her as the messenger between himself and Charlie in order to keep his hands, and phone records, "clean."

"Tell us what you know about the election rigging," Fitz demanded.

"_**Nothing**_, I _swear_ he never shared anything like that with me!"

"I think she's lying," Quinn sneered. "And you know, I have very special ways of dealing with liars."

"Amanda, how do you know Gideon Wallace?" Olivia blurted out randomly.

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You _were_ the one who leaked the story to him about Fitz and I getting married, right? The journalist at The Boston Sun?" Olivia prodded, wanting to hear the woman take accountability for the spiteful act.

"Yes," Amanda answered hesitantly as if fearing that the question was leading into some type of trap. "I guess I did. He and I went to school together. But what does he have to do with anything? He's just a young journalist trying to make a name for himself, that's why he ran with the story. He's not guilty of anything!"

Olivia couldn't help but smile as a plan formulated in her mind and just then the sound of a car pulling into the driveway made them all freeze. They heard car doors slam and then two sets of footsteps approached the door. A key slid into the lock and the tension lessened a bit in the room.

Huck and Harrison were both home safe, dripping wet, but safe.

Olivia rushed to hug them but stopped short when she noticed their soaked clothing. "What in the world happened to you two?" she asked incredulously.

"Long story short," Harrison answered blithely, "Lost Jake, no Charlie."

"You'll _never_ catch him," Amanda spoke up from the floor. "He's a professional, ex CIA. Billy doesn't even think his real name is Charlie. He has no life, no family, nothing to trace him back to."

"Who the hell is that?" Huck asked as he finally decided to acknowledge the additional person in the room.

"We should all talk," Olivia declared. "In the kitchen."

"Fine, but someone should tie her up," Huck suggested.

"I'll do it," Quinn volunteered.

"Gag her, too," Huck added as the group moved into the kitchen.

* * *

"What happened to Jake?" Fitz asked as soon as the door was securely closed behind them.

"You could say he's swimming with the fishies," Harrison chuckled.

"Huh?"

"He's dead," Huck answered more directly, always one to cut through the witty banter and get straight to the heart of the matter. "Who's the chick in the living room and what's your plan, Liv?"

"She's basically just a pawn Chambers has been using to trail us and act as an intermediary between himself and the ever elusive Charlie. Fitz, Harrison and I were talking at lunch earlier and I was thinking that our best bet might be to leak the story to the press. At this point, going to the authorities would be like a crapshoot, we can't be sure who exactly is in the pocket of whom. Professor Pawn out there has a connect at the Boston Sun who is hungry for a story, maybe we should feed him? Have her take him the evidence and watch the bomb explode from afar? What do you think?"

Huck was quiet for a moment, "It could work. If everything she said about Charlie is true, which I'm inclined to believe it is, going after him head on is the wrong approach. He's Billy's guy, this isn't personal for him, if we neutralize the head, the body will follow. I'll keep an eye on her tonight and we can get the ball rolling on meeting up with Wallace first thing in the morning."

"Sounds good to me," Harrison agreed. "I'm tired, and I'm hungry, and I'm in dire need of a shower. Let's all recharge and regroup first thing in the a.m."

"_Bounddd and gaggedddd_," Quinn sang cheerfully as she finally rejoined the others in the kitchen. "So, fill me in guys."

"We should talk," Huck spoke to Quinn directly. "Catch up on a few things and then I'll go over what's going down for tomorrow."

Harrison and Olivia glanced at each other knowingly, wondering if he was going to bring up what Harrison had found so soon.

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand. "Well, in that case, we're going to head home then. I'll call you guys in the morning."

* * *

Huck walked down the hallway towards his room with Quinn close behind him. It had been a hell of a day and he had a headache. His body was extremely tired, but his mind was going a mile a minute. Nothing that day had gone as he had planned it to, and didn't have a great feeling about the following day either. All Huck wanted to do was lay on the hardwood floor and do sit-ups until he was too exhausted to open his eyes, but there was still more work to be done.

Quinn plopped on the bed and kicked off her shoes. "What went down at the warehouse? How close did you get to Charlie?"

"Before we go there, you and I need to discuss something serious," Huck changed the subject, fishing the small paper that Harrison had given him out of his pocket. "What the hell is this, Quinn?" he asked, throwing the paper onto the bed. She picked it up and looked at it quizzically, her eyes widening like saucers in recognition of the issue at hand.

"What, **where** did you get this?!" Quinn gasped.

"Fucking Harrison! I thought-," he stopped himself when he realized his voice was raised above its usual volume. "I _**thought**_ you said you had covered all of your tracks? I thought you said this **wasn't** going to be a problem?!"

"Because I didn't think it would be! I bet it was Stephen, he is **so** spiteful. I knew I never should have confided in him!"

"He feels hurt, probably, and insulted. You need to take care of him, you need to placate him and you need to make this 'Lindsay' stuff disappear, for _good_."

"What about Harrison? What if he-"

"Don't worry about that," Huck reassured her.

"But,-" she interjected.

"I _said_, don't worry about that. I'll think of something, and I'll handle it."

* * *

"Oh my goodness, babe. Babe listen to this," Olivia nudged him with a chuckle but got no response. She looked up at Fitz behind her and he was three quarters of the way to sleep already.

When the two had first returned to the apartment, they had both felt tired but not sleepy, so Olivia had decided to start working on grading the esssys that Fitz had brought home to her from Cyrus. Elated that she was actually going to be closer to graduation than she had expected herself to be and wired from the day's events, she figured it would be a good way to wind down. It would either make her tired enough to fall asleep, or she would be able to make a productive dent in the stack of papers. Always the helpful husband, Fitz had offered to help her with her first crack at the task.

Attempting to minimize the distraction of each other's presence, the couple had started off on separate ends of the living room for awhile until she joined him on his respective couch to show him a specific line. After that she hadn't wanted to go back to the other sofa all by her lonesome, so they compromised by laying head to foot. But following a short tickle session which led to a foot massage, Olivia had stopped fighting it and crawled right into his lap. She was reading her fourth paper when she finally realized that Fitz was nodding off.

Olivia took a kernel of popcorn and threw it up at his snoozing face.

"Huh? What?" he jumped up with a start and she laughed.

"Ready for bed, sleepyhead?" she asked him.

"What? No, I'm wide awake," he countered with a yawn.

"Fitz, you sat up with me in the hospital all night yesterday, and then jumped to go to campus this morning. _Then_ we hit the gym and have been running around like chickens with our heads cut off ever since. If you're not tired, then you're superman."

Fitz grinned, "Don't you see this 'S' on my chest?" He sighed, "It has been quite the day, huh? You did amazing though, babe. Really, you showed a lot of courage."

"Thanks, honey bun. You know I couldn't have done it without you. It was exhausting though. This entire week has been exhausting. I can't wait until this whole thing is finished and over with," she confessed.

"You and I both, Livi, you and I, both. But hey, if all goes as planned, after tomorrow we'll be on our way back to being a normal, married couple," he told her hopefully.

She stroked his ears and gazed into his eyes, "Fitz, have we ever really been 'normal?'"

He chuckled and kissed her nose. "No, I guess not. But we could give it a try," and with that he lifted her up off the couch and carried them off to the bedroom, forgetting their cell phones in the living room.

* * *

**A/N: Curious to hear your opinions! Do you believe Gerry? Do you think professor tanned is telling the truth? Was Huck wrong for not telling Harrison he already knew Quinn's secret?**


	28. Clocked

**A/N: okay, I lied lol, this won't be the last chapter, there's a part two to this one before the epilogue. Since this part was already written I figured why wait**. **Gonna try to finish part two in the next few days. Thanks for reading!**

**ETA: it's 9/22 and I'm definitely planning to update tonight! Sorry for the delay :( been having some technical difficulties, but I'm almost finished!**

* * *

It was six a.m. when Huck hit the snooze button for the third time and finally made up his mind to begin his day. He inhaled a few sharp breaths before disentangling himself from the covers and rolling out of the bed. He was well aware that he had been slacking on his usual workout routine for a few days now and it had to stop. He had been chalking it up mostly to being exhausted from staying up so late, but in addition to that he was also finding it much harder to motivate himself to get out if the bed when he wasn't sleeping alone. The bed seemed so much more warm and inviting with a body next to his, but today he decided to quit making excuses.

Huck stalked out of his bedroom quietly, his sole intention in that moment was to make a quick trip to the restroom before starting his crunches, but as soon as he stepped foot into the hallway all of the hairs on his body stood on end. Something was not right. Forgetting his physical urges, Huck headed for the living room where the night prior he had left Amanda Tanner gagged, bound and asleep on the couch. His heart and stomach both sunk to his feet when he came into full view of the sitting area and found the room empty of his prisoner.

"**Nooo, noooo, no, ****_lord, NO_**! Im-_fucking_-possible!" Huck screamed as he ran towards the vacant sofa and flipped over all of the cushions and adorning pillows, as if it that would possibly turn the woman up in front of him. "This is _**NOT**_ happening!" he groaned in complete and utter shock.

"I heard yelling, what's going on?" Harrison yawned, sidling up from behind. "Where's the chick?" he asked casually.

"I don't know," Huck replied frustratedly, still staring at the disheveled couch.

"What do you _mean_ you don't _know_? She's not here?!" Harrison demanded.

Huck finally turned around to face his friend. "Look around. Do you see her?"

"Don't tell me-How the **_fuck_**-_What_ in the hell happened?!" he stuttered.

"I don't fucking **_know_**, man. I was just wondering the same exact thing. I only got here moments before you did."

"We have _three_ locks on this place, a deadbolt, _AND_ an alarm," Harrison rattled off. "Not **one** of _all_ those precautions worked?!"

Huck walked over to check the door. "They're locked. All of them. Alarm is set," he huffed in disbelief.

"Either this chick is Houdini, or-"

"Charlie. It could only have been Charlie," Huck finished for him.

Harrison shook his head and began pacing the floor. "I'm beginning to feel like we're out of our league here. Every time we make a move he outmaneuvers us. _Every_ time! This is straight up _bullshit_!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Quinn asked hazily as she lumbered in from the hallway.

"Charl-dini strikes again. We lost another one, but _this_ time-"

"The chip!" Huck yelled suddenly and all three broke into a run in the direction of the computer room. He hadn't even stopped to think about it until he saw Quinn, who had last been working on decoding the microchip.

Huck yanked open the closet which housed the safe that should have been guarding the precious piece of technology, praying that all was as it should be. He could almost feel the air leave the room when the door pulled back to reveal the safe wide open and ransacked. Huck moved closer to the open unit, hoping beyond hope that by some small miracle the chip might still be in their possession. In it's place, he found a lime green post it note with a taunting smiley face and an almost illegible writing beneath it.

_Too Easy :)_

"Fucking bastard," Huck groaned, punching the closet door. He couldn't bear to face Harrison or Quinn yet as he strode over to his Mac, "Maybe I can recover something from the computer." He sat at the desk Quinn had been occupying the night before and pushed the power button to turn it on. "Quinn, how far into the decoding did you get?"

"The chip had information stored from the Ruskindale voting location, so I know that at the very least information was falsified there. Don't have any more details than that, the information was still downloading."

"What the fuck. It won't turn on. _Why_ won't it turn on?" he demanded looking from Quinn to Harrison back to Quinn." He stood and leaned over the desk to make sure the power cord was plugged in and had to stifle a scream when he saw that the wires had clearly been tampered with maliciously.

"This computer is out of commission. We're screwed." Huck admitted defeatedly as he knelt beside the damaged wires. It wasn't beyond his repair, but given the circumstances, he knew he didn't have the time or patience to nurse it back to health at that moment. He was on the verge of being overwhelmed and the whole situation was spiraling out of control. It was one of the first times he had felt like the eighteen year old lost kid he fighting his damnedest not to be.

Harrison chuckled mirthlessly. "Huck, I need a word with you."

He turned to him frustratedly, "Right now?" He was already beating himself up and the last thing he needed was to be chewed out as well.

Harrison glared at him. "_Right_ now," he emphasized before turning his glare to Quinn and then back to Huck, "and in private."

Huck sighed and followed him down the hall into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. "What's up?"

"What's up? _What's up_? You **_really_** want to know what the hell is up?! I want _her_ gone! **Now**!"

"Cut the dramatics, Harrison. You're pissed, I'm pissed, we're **_all_** pissed, but it's not Quinn's fault."

"Are you sure? Cause I'm not wholly convinced that she's not somehow responsible, or at the very least, involved, in _all_ of this! How do we know she's not some double agent, huh? Isn't it a little strange how someone not only broke into our very secure house and managed to extract a hostage, but also crack a safe and destroy the very computer that was being used to decode the chip? All by themself and without making a single, solitary peep? Come _on_! That not only takes skill, but a certain amount of inside knowledge, you _can't_ deny that. It reeks of an inside job. If it really _was_ Charlie, he could've slit our throats without a problem, but he didn't, and I have to wonder why. And that _smiley_ face? Since when do professional killers leave notes and **_smiley faces?!"_**

"Harrison-" Huck tried to interject, but he could tell that he was of the mood that he needed to express himself and couldn't be silenced.

"Not only that, but I show you _evidence_ that this chick is a fraud and for some odd reason she's not out in the cold. How is it that she's still sleeping in your bed? Why are you sleeping with the enemy?" Harrison demanded.

"She is _not_ a fraud, and she is definitely _**not**_ our enemy-"

"But Huck, if she's not who she says she is then what would _you_ call it?" Harrison asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"You wouldn't understand. It's a long story and at this juncture in the road, it's not important," Huck countered.

"'I wouldn't _understand_? Seriously? What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? Do you mean to tell me that you've been _in_ on this little secret of hers this _whole_ time and you've been hiding it from me? Who _**are**_ you?" Harrison asked with an almost pained expression on his face. "Since when do we keep important shit like this from each other? You're dead wrong for that! I have a right to know who is laying up in our house and who I'm doing dirt with. It's not only me you have to think about, but Olivia, too, and Fitz? All of our lives are at stake here. Our safety _and_ our freedom. We can't afford to not all be on the same page!"

"We've been bugged," Huck replied, momentarily ignoring Harrison's rant.

"Huh? Didn't you hear _anything_ I just said?"

"I haven't swept in four days, that's the only thing that makes sense. While we were out surveilling Billy he must've had Charlie counter surveilling us. We have to get in touch with Liv and Fitz, but we can't leave this house until we sweep it with a fine tooth comb, change all the locks, the whole nine. Can't afford to make any more mistakes."

Harrison shook his head but said nothing as he turned to leave the room. Huck put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Harrison, you know exactly who I am, I'm still the same old Huck that I've always been. I know you think things have changed, or rather that _I've_ changed, but I haven't. You're still my very best friend in the world and my partner. When everyone else wrote I me off as a social leper, you were the only one who defended and befriended me. We're brothers, you know that, but Quinn and I just click. She gets me...You should understand that, you have Olivia," Huck reasoned.

"Whoa, _so_ not the same thing," Harrison rebuffed him.

"Well, you know what I'm saying, obviously you guys are related. I just mean that we have similar backgrounds, in a way, and that you two are friends, _independent_ of me. I'm sure there are things that Liv shares with you that she that you wouldn't tell me because it would upset her. Right?"

Harrison paused, "Yeah, I guess. But geez, nothing like this!"

"But even if it _was_ something like this, you still wouldn't tell. I know you wouldn't, because you didn't tell Olivia the things that I've shared with you in confidence. It's the same thing. Of course I wanted to tell you, but it wasn't my secret to tell. I hope you can understand that. When the time is right, though, we'll talk."

"And you get to decide when the time is right?"

"I do. Let's just get through the current curveball at hand, that issue is completely tangential. Once we get this Billy and Charlie stuff figured out, we will all sit down and have a real talk, clear the air. Now is not the time, though. Did you even consider the fact that dropping that 'bomb' on me yesterday could have epically fucked my head up before the possible confrontation with Charlie? That could have ended up costing one or both of us our lives. We're already at a disadvantage dealing with someone who has a ton more experience and resources than us. Our heads needs to be strictly in the game. Just know that Quinn is on our team. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. At least concerning this, anyway. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Harrison finally relented.

"So then _act_ like it," Huck countered, playfully punching his shoulder. "I love you, bro. Whatever happens, _you_ have my loyalty, **_always_**. I would always choose you, but I hope you won't make me choose. Are we good?"

Harrison smirked, "For now."

Huck put his arm around Harrison's shoulders, "Come on, we have bad guys to catch."

* * *

Olivia readjusted herself in Fitz's arms with her eyes squeezed tightly shut to keep out the bright rays of morning light. She was semi-conscious, but doing her best to delay her awakening because everything just felt so perfect in that very moment. She felt safe and warm in the arms of the man she never wanted to live without and the entire world felt calm.

In that in-between, almost-awake state, it was almost as if there weren't any worries or problems on the horizon to grapple with, and Olivia didn't feel quite ready to break out of their perfect little cocoon to face the madness of reality. Even though she could almost see the light at the end of the tunnel concerning their Billy Chambers issue, she knew they couldn't relax, _truly_ relax, until their plan was fully executed. Between now and then anything could go wrong.

"Stop moving," he mumbled into her ear, his lips brushing softly against the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Hmm?" she answered coyly, trying to close the already almost microscopic gap between their bodies.

Fitz nibbled her lobe gently and slipped a hand beneath her shirt and down over her hips to finally rest between her thighs. "I _said_ stop moving. I'm incredibly hard and you're not helping."

She chuckled and turned around in his arms. "Now whose problem is _that_?"

"It's about to be _yours_ in a second, if you don't quit," he grinned before descending on her lips. Olivia ran her hands slowly down his bare chest, slipping her dainty fingers beneath the fabric of his boxer briefs and continuing her tempting trail downwards until she was holding his hardness between her digits. A shiver went down his spine as she moved her lips to his neck and nipped at his skin lightly, her bites and strokes increasing in pressure to match the pace of his quickening breathing.

"I'm _never_ gonna quit," she whispered into his ear and he let go of the guttural growl he had been holding in the back of his throat.

"You are mine," he whispered as he used his weight to push her back flat onto the bed and take control. Her touch and her words had set him ablaze and only the wetness inside of her could put out his fire. Olivia wrapped her hands around the side of his face, clasping onto his ears to bring his lips back down onto hers. Fitz ran his fingers down her stomach until he reached the lace of her thong, initially intending to take them off of her, but deciding last second to leave them on. He grabbed her thigh and wrapped it around his waist as he moved the tiny fabric to the side and hovered over her, positioning himself to enter her.

"I need you," she moaned as he grazed his shaft along her slippery opening, teasing her.

Fitz had just pushed himself inside of her when the sound of banging on their bedroom door made them both almost jump out of their skin.

The door swung half way open and Harrison's head peeked throughmwith one hand covering his eyes, "Look, I'm sorry-"

"Harrison, get **_out_**!" Olivia shrieked.

"Yo, I've been calling you guys for over two hours! It's almost nine o'clock! Get the hell up and get dressed! There's an emergency!" he screamed and the door slammed shut.

Olivia palmed her face and groaned, "Oh. My. _God_."

"Well, _that_ was awkward," Fitz chuckled and kissed the hand that covered her face. "At least we were mostly under the covers, right? Hey, look at me."

She lowered her hand and pouted.

"I love you," he told her with a kiss. "We should get out of bed, though."

Olivia sighed, "I wonder what's wrong, _now_."

"I have a funny feeling we're about to find out."

* * *

"Sorry guys," Olivia apologized sheepishly as the couple joined the rest of the group in the living room ten minutes later.

"_Umm_-hmmm," Harrison replied in a tone that indicated that he wasn't wholly convinced that she was sorry. "What happened to first thing in the morning?"

"What do you want me to do? Kneel and kiss your ring? I just said I was sorry," Olivia fired back.

"So," Fitz offered more cheerfully, "what's the latest?"

"The girl is gone," Huck informed them flatly.

"_**Who**_?! _Amanda_?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"Yeah, her, and we're pretty sure Charlie did it. It gets worse," Huck added.

"Lay it on us," Fitz urged him.

Huck sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "He got into the safe and stole the chip back."

Olivia looked from Huck to Harrison to Quinn, "_Please_, tell me this is your sick idea of a joke." When no one spoke she finally accepted that they had collectively fumbled the interception. "I could almost cry," Olivia sighed defeatedly. "He is _such_ a freaking pain in our ass! Do...do you guys think he killed her?"

"Well, I'm about ninety-nine percent sure he didn't call up to take her out for an early breakfast. Billy must have sent him in to extract her once they heard our little plan to blow up their spot when we were talking in the kitchen last night. Oh yeah, another thing, our _house_ was bugged. You know, you almost have to admire the guy," Harrison huffed as he leaned back into the couch and everyone glared at him. "_What_?! It's true. The asshole is good. On the wrong side of the playing field, but damned good. We could stand to learn a thing or two from him. He really knows how to stay ahead of the competition."

"Not the best time for declarations of admiration, Harrison," Olivia chided him and he just shrugged. "You're right, though. He's slicker than black ice. But even so, we can't just give up. We're in too deep to turn back now. We have to come up with something."

The room had been silent for a few moments when Fitz had finally turned to her and saw the familiar look of intense thought and perseverance on her face. "What are you thinking, Livi?"

"I don't know. I'm just...it's kind of a reach," she answered flippantly but he could see that she was formulating an idea.

"Where we're at right now, we need every single idea we can get. A reach just may be our best bet at this point," Fitz assured her in effort to get her to reveal her thoughts.

"Okay, well...it depends on a lot of things, but just humor me for a second. Are there any guys on the council that you know for sure are not on Billy's payroll? You've mentioned Councilman Lewis to me a few times, do you think he's trustworthy? And is there anyone else?"

"A few that I can think of off the top of my head, but the only three prominent enough to be worth mentioning are Thompson, Blake and Lewis. Lewis being the most influential of the three. The ward he represents has the most voting power and he has connections to a lot of influential people. He's a very smart man and he's about as trustworthy as it can get, as far as City Hall is concerned."

"Do you think he'd be willing to meet with you?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. He as the one who tabled the land vote until further notice, seeing as how I was hurt. We're pretty friendly, on a first name basis."

"And the other two?" She asked hopefully.

"I can't say, but It's worth a shot. They all voted with me against Billy. So I can set it up under the guise of it pertaining to that to get them through the door."

"What if...what if you went back to work today? Call in and pretend as if things are on the way back to normal, update the office on your progress and let them know you're ready to get back into the swing of things. As soon as that's handled, set up a quick informal meeting with them if they'll see you and lay what we've found."

"And what is the end goal?" Huck asked.

"To stage a coup, of sorts. Fitz is not the only enemy Billy has made through his heavy handed action and from what you've told me, it seems like quite a few would love to see him gone. If you can convince one or all of them to stand beside you and bring this issue to the attention of the rest of the board it would put the spotlight on Billy and put him under the microscope. He can't kill everyone and there's power in numbers."

"That still leaves Charlie," Harrison reminded them. "I don't know if I feel comfortable leaving him out there in the world somewhere, possibly watching us. Even if you can convince the Councilmen to boot him, how long would it take for Chambers to be arrested? There's no guarantee that he'll call off his dog."

"I have an idea," Quinn piped up for the first time. "I think I know a way we can get to him, but it's going to require a little bit of blood."

* * *

Fitz watched her fumble with his tie for the third time before he stopped her. The crease in her brow and the slight tremble of her bottom lip told him that she was anxious and her mind was in overdrive thinking of the worst possible case scenarios. Although him going to City Hall for this meeting was her idea, he could now see that she was a bit afraid to let him go, as ironic as it may be.

"Honey, I don't mind tying it myself," he tried to relax her, taking her hands from his neck and placing them at her side.

"No, I've got it," she insisted, her fingers untying the poorly made knot. "It's just been awhile."

He covered her hands with his and brought them to his lips. "You're anxious. Don't be. Everything is going to be just fine, I promise you," he assured her.

She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Fitz, I can't lose you again. I can't-"

Fitz raised her head so he could see her."Hey, you never lost me, and you never will. I love you too much to die," he smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm just worried, babe. You know _he's_ going to be down there. What if he tries to-. What if he tries something?"

"Liv, he'd be crazy to try something down there. City Hall is probably the securest building in the city. He may not even realize that I'm there since it's so last minute. Also, Quinn will be right out front of my office and and we're riding back together. You yourself said she was, and I quote, 'a little off and violent,' right? Best company I could have. Plus, Huck will be outside of the building, doing his thing. No one is going to try anything. I'm coming home to you as soon as I can."

"Promise?"

"I swear it to you. Now," he stepped back, offered out a hand and bowed his head slightly, "may I have this dance?"

She eyed him quizzically, "What?"

He smirked, "Don't you hear the music, Livi? I was wondering if I might have this dance?"

She shook her head and smiled in spite of herself, placing one hand in his delicately into his, "Of course you may."

He pulled her close and began waltzing them in small circles around the room. It was silly and ridiculous, but on a day like this they needed silly and ridiculous. She giggled as he twirled her about the space between their bed and their bathroom. He didn't feel nearly as sure as he had made himself sound, but he needed her to believe in him. If he walked out of the door and the last thing he saw was the look of uncertainty and worry on her face, he would be worrying about her worrhing about him, and he couldn't afford to be distracted. His eye needed to be on the prize.

* * *

Fit sat in front of the three men and pled his case earnestly, praying that the words sounded more convincing to their ears than they did to his own. Nevertheless, the looks on the men's faces were telling him that his innate persuasiveness was not shining through. Councilman Thompson looked bemused, Blake appeared worried and Lewis remained stoic.

"So you had the chip and you **_lost_** it?" Thompson asked for the third time.

"Yes, however-"

"And we're supposed to put our lives and livelihoods on the line for this, why?" Blake joined in. "Chambers is not really the kind of guy you want to go against around here."

"Gentlemen, what I'm trying to convey to you is that the administration we're currently employed by is fraudulent and corrupt. As long as Billy Chambers is free to roam City Hall and bully everyone in his path, Boston will never be able to progress or prosper because it will remain a slave to avarice. He is a cancer and his influence will continue to spread unless we intercede. Chambers would watch this whole city burn if it meant lining his pockets. This is an election year. How much longer are you willing to submit yourselves to this madness? Lewis, in your ward alone there have been five construction projects in the last three fiscal years that have been usurped by Tyne, three in yours, Blake and two in Thompson's. They are bleeding this city dry, and I, for one, won't stand for it," Fitz declared.

"You're not even _from_ Boston," Thompson countered. "What do you care?"

"Martin Luther King said it best, 'An injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere.' Boston may not be my hometown, but it's my home now. I care because by sitting idly by, we're complicit in it. Think about all of the resources this city has that are being wasted, and all off the important things that we could have built with the space and resources that Tyne has stolen? More affordable housing for the middle class and low income residents in your ward that is direly needed, Blake. Or how about another elementary school to deal with the gross overcrowding in your ward, Lewis? Or space to add another wing to the hospital to alleviate the E.R overflow which is a major issue in your ward, Thompson? Think of the possibilities. You not only owe to yourselves, you owe it to the people who have voted for you."

The room was silent and then Blake cleared his throat. "I admit you make a lot of sense and argue a great case Councilman Grant, but you have to realize what you're asking of us. Each of us would be making a number of powerful enemies by getting involved with this. You yourself saw first hand what happens to people who make waves, and no offense, but I don't necessarily want to join you in that boat."

"So in other words, no," Fitz read between the lines.

"I'm saying-I'll think about it," Councilman Blake replied quickly as he rose from his seat. "I will be in touch," he added as he offered his hand for a shake.

"Understood," Fitz stood and shook the man's hand genially, a politician's smile on his face even though inside he was reeling.

"I will be in touch as well," Thompson declared after clearing his throat, using that moment to make his departure as well.

"Well, thank you for hearing me out." Fitz watched the two men leave and then turned his attention back to his remaining audience. He hadn't spoken or even made an expression in the presence of the other two councilmen, but he was still seated, which had to count for something. Fitz was on a much friendlier basis with John Lewis than the other two men, having shared a few lunches and political conversations.

"And then there were two," Councilmen Lewis finally spoke with a small, knowing smile.

"And then there were two," Fitz repeated as he sat, unsure of what else to say. He was at a loss for more powerful words than the ones he head already uttered.

"It sounds to me like you have a real problem on your hands, bud. Chambers has got one hand your balls and the other wrapped around your throat," he chuckled.

"That's one way of putting it," Fitz tittered.

"Fitzgerald, you remind me of myself when I was a younger man, twenty odd years ago. You have spirit and integrity and I admire that. That's one of the reasons why I backed you in the whole voting ordeal, on top of the fact that those Tyne bastards are getting greedier and bolder each passing year. Something must be done. If I lose any more low incoming housing to their antics, I won't be able to get reelected next go around. Billy walks around here untouchable for the most part because he has he has friends in high places, but I have friends, too. Friends in the State Attorney's office...who have been just _itching_ to clean house around here."

"Really?"

"Really. First Assistant State Attorney General David Rosen, in particular, owes me a favor. Also he's truly a good guy, wears the white hat and all that. I would be willing to get in touch with him and get the ball rolling on this investigation. I can try to set something up for the three of us to talk this afternoon," Councilman Lewis offered.

"That's more than I could have hoped for coming into this, John. But there does remain the pesky problem of the missing evidence, however," Fitz reminded him.

"There _is_ that. But politics, like poker, requires a certain amount of bluffing. Once Rosen is informed of what you've seen it with your own two eyes, he'll be like a dog with a bone. The voter fraud, especially, is no small matter and this place is going to be crawling with investigators. As many things as he's involved with, I'm willing to bet that they'll find a way to make something stick. His cohorts will get worried about saving their own hides and will quickly start talking once the hammer comes down. Reston will need to put as much distance between his administration and Chambers as possible and Billy's days here will be numbered."

"And what would you need from me in order to make this happen?" Fitz asked cautiously. The offer, while great, sounded almost too good to be true and the past few months had taught him to be wary.

"Let me ask you something, Fitz. Where do you see yourself, professionally speaking, in say two years?" John answered his question with a question.

Fitz paused, "Honestly, John, I'm not even sure anymore. A few months ago if you had asked me that question, I would have said I see myself right in the middle of the political arena, affecting change in a meaningful way. But at this point, I'm unsure where my professional future lies. It seems that I've walked right into the lion's den upon taking this current position and I've been so focused on survival that I haven't had a moment to think that far ahead. I love sitting on the council, but I'm unsure of what my standing will be here. And yourself?"

"In two years, I see myself as mayor of this city," he answered simply and Fitz raised his eyebrows at that. "Like you, I hate witnessing what this once thriving city has turned into. When I was growing up, this town was overflowing with jobs. A man could get off the train at sundown on Sunday and would have a good paying job by sunset on Monday. People took pride in their homes and it meant something to say you were a Bostonian. We were a real, American, working class city where you could pull yourself up by the bootstraps and make something of yourself if you truly wanted to, but those days are gone. In my day, the politicians used to answer to the people, not the other way around. I want to take it back to those days and I need your help to do it."

Fitz was taken aback, "How can help you with that?"

"First, we get rid of Billy and in the process neutralize Reston, either he'll be forced to resign in the face of a scandal or stand alone on his own tarnished name come this November. You're a communications whiz and you know how to effectively work a crowd. I want you to run with me, Fitz, as the Deputy Mayor."

"Wow, but no one has held that position in over-"

"Ten years, I know," Lewis finished his sentence. "and the position isn't quite in the charter anymore, but that's simple enough to take care of. Your role as head of communications has more duties than what Deputy Mayor used to entail, but it's about titles and perceived power in this town. We have the numbers on the council to pass an amendment to the charter, that's the easy part. What's really crucial is what the move to reinstate the position and run together represents. I'm an old face around here, the older people know and respect my work, but I have to find a way to connect with the younger generation of voters as well. That's where you come in. You're young, you'rehandsome, you have bright ideas and connection to the Harvard world, and you're in an interracial marriage. You represent progress, Fitzgerald. The future. I need to promise these people a brighter future in order to win."

"John, this sounds like-"

"A lot, I know," the man interjected again. "But you said you needed a lifeline and I'm throwing you one. Sink or swim, Fitzgerald. After we win, you'll be my right hand and you can consider it to be a launching pad for you to establish yourself here in Boston. Blake, Thompson, those guys don't have vision, they're born followers. You and I are leaders. It's time to swim, Fitzgerald."

* * *

**A/N: hope this chapter answered some questions and you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**


	29. Loaded

**A/N: Soooo sorry I'm so late with the update :'(! I was having technological difficulties, but the good news is this a long one! Plus, the epilogue will be up on a couple of days & the sequel will begin this week! Hope you enjoy & let me know what you think.**

* * *

Fitz paced his office in circles, a nervous habit he had picked up from Olivia, to burn off some of his pent up energy. He was still giving himself a pep talk when the phone buzzed and Quinn informed him that Councilman Lewis was ready to prep him for their upcoming meeting.

In that instant, he wanted to call Olivia and tell her about the recent developments quickly before he made his way down there, knowing just the sound of her voice would calm his nerves. Nevertheless, he decided against it and settled for sending a text message instead. It would not do to keep John waiting and it was probably for the best that he see how the meeting with David Rosen went first before jumping the gun. He didn't want to get her hopes up, just for it all to fall through. He closed the door behind him and gave Quinn a hopeful smile as he headed down the stairs towards his destiny.

"No jacket?" The older man asked as Fitz stepped into his office.

"Are we going someplace?" Fitz asked, confused.

He chuckled. "Well you didn't really think we were going to do it here, did you? What with all the, you know," he gestured around.

"True," Fitz realized, he had almost forgotten about Thotrngate.

"Plus we don't want to show our hand too early. Those kind of visitors would raise suspicion and interest around these parts. Chambers has little birds everywhere and would be notified in an instant," John explained.

"Visitors? I thought we were just meeting with-"

"Walk with me, talk with me," John instructed as he headed into the hall. "On second thought, don't worry about the coat. The town car is downstairs waiting around back and it'll chauffeur us door to door. In the car we can speak more candidly."

When the partition glass separating the driver from the two men in the back seat was firmly in place, Councilman Lewis finally broke the silence. "In thirty minutes, the two of us will be lunching with two key people: Assistant State Attorney David Rosen and Associate Justice of the Massachussets Supreme Judicial Court, Verna Thornton. Over the past few months, the three of us have been silently forming what amounts to a coalition against corruption. Rosen's major role will be regarding the criminal investigation. Verna is to be our trump card in terms of getting a case to stick, and most importantly, obtaining a warrant. Like I said, Billy has friends, but so do I. She can pull some strings to make sure David gets a fair judge to hear his motion which at the very least will guarantee a grand jury hearing. It may be a closed hearing, meaning no newspapers or media, but that remains to be seen. If we can get him indicted, and he implicates Reston, the office is going to be ripe for the taking. Even if he doesn't, once the press hears about your role in uncovering this trifle, you'll be a hero and we'll ride this wave right into a November victory."

"And Verna and David? What are they looking to get out of this?" Fitz asked.

Lewis smiled, "Smart guy, I see you've picked up on the fact that everything costs something around here, even doing the right thing. David mostly just wants to make a name for himself and gain his respect back. This isn't his first time going after Billy, but it will be his last if we can't manage to make this stick. His superiors have accused him of being on a witch hunt because every time he builds a case on the guy, evidence and witnesses mysteriously disappear. He has a score to even out and he wants his white hat back. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Now Verna, she's a different sort of animal, I can admit. Chief Justice Leland is creeping up on that mandatory retirement age of seventy in about a year and a half and she has her eyes on his seat."

"But isn't the governor responsible for appointing the next Chief?"

"He is, but you don't think he makes a big decision like that all on his own, do you? No, it's definitely a game of courting and fundraising and back room dealings, much like everything else in this town. The fact that there isn't an official election only serves to make it all the morecutthroat. Verna has an impeccable voting record, very progressive, and a spotless personal history. She's contributed to all the right charities, attended all the right galas, and such, but the fact still remains that she's a woman. If she can make friends in the right places, like City Hall, and the State Attorney's office, she has a fighting chance."

"I see," Fitz responded as he let the wheels turn in his mind. He wasn't sure if these were exactly the people he wanted to get in bed with just yet, but this was what he had in the way of allies. He wasn't naive enough to believe that people would be willing to stick their necks out for him for nothing in return, but it did make him uneasy that he didn't know much about their motives or abilities, except for what he was being fed, and he wondered if he was leaping out of the frying pan into the fire. What he knew of John, he liked and admired very much, but he knew every person had their dark side and demons.

The truth of the matter remained, though, he had very little choice at the moment. It was sink or swim, and without powerful allies he would surely sink. All he could promise himself in this moment was that he was going to do what it took to resolve this situation as smoothly as possibly and keep Olivia and the rest of their circle safe.

"I know what you're thinking, Fitz," John said easily. "You're wondering, if we're about to go to this meeting and wheel and deal for positions and such, how are we any different that Billy? You're wondering if you're going to make promises that you cannot keep, and if you're about to make a deal with a devil. Am I right?"

"In some respects, yes," Fitz admitted.

"The difference between us and them is in intention, Fitzgerald. Isn't that what the law says? The difference between first degree murder and self defense is the state of mind. In both cases the subject has decided that someone needs to be killed, but the motive is what separates the civilized man from the depraved criminal. What the two of us are about to embark on is not the same. We're going to set it up so that it's crystal clear to the public who the better leaders for this city are and make no mistake, thst us. The critical difference is that at the end of the election day, the people will still choose. Each citizen's vote _will_ be counted. No funny business. If they don't choose us, we will have failed, but with integrity...but they _will_ choose us. I have no doubt about that."

* * *

Huck eyed himself in the rear view mirror of his rental as he checked his disguise to make sure it looked decent. Hanging for a few minutes as no to arouse suspicion, Huck was preparing himself to follow Charlie into the gourmet cupcake shop. Today, he was donned in a shaggy blonde wig beneath his Boston Red Sox cap and all his black facial stubble was gone. The day was dark and rainy, so the juxtaposition of his attire wouldn't appear too strange and out of place. Dressed in business casual gear, he adjusted his blazer and sweater, trying to manually iron out the wrinkles that persisted. Huck couldn't take chances in being recognized so he had tried to distort his image as much as possible and he could only hope that he had gone extreme enough.

In his mind, Huck was incessantly going over the details of his plan, making sure every piece was in his mental memory map. He had a plan which would prove to either be his best yet, or his worst ever, but he was hoping for the former. There would be no dropping the ball this time, he couldn't afford to.

After he had gathered his disguise earlier that morning, he had sent Quinn home to prepare for her day at the office while he sat complete silence and he put together his toolkit for today's missions. When he was reviewing the tapes after going over Quinn's idea, something had clicked. Huck had already put together the theory that Charlie was Billy's for hire guy, not his body guard, who acted as would an independent contractor. Knowing this, it struck him as odd that twenty-four hours after both Jake's and Amanda's handling, he had overheard Billy instructing a messenger to deliver the "_sugar cookies_" promptly at three-thirty to Molly's Cupcakes.

Something in his mind told him it wasn't a coincidence, though little much was these days. Why would one be delivering sweets to a bakery instead of _from_ a bakery? He had an intuitive feeling that Charlie had a sweet tooth and this was specifiedtheir drop off spot for payroll, so he was taking a chance. It was swanky and unassuming, with it's seven dollar cupcakes, the last place one would expect to find a hired hit man.

Huck inhaled a sharp breath and counted to ten before exhaling, attempting to shake off the last bit of nervousness still coursing through his veins. Only minutes ago he had laid eyes on the man that his gut told him was his target for the very first time. Wearing a black cap, jacket and jeans, the man stood out to him and he was sure he was closer than ever to the elusive Charlie.

Huck exited the vehicle and walked nonchalantly in the direction of the shop. The atmosphere inside was vibrant, but not to crowded, and he quickly spotted Charlie in a back corner near the bathroom, away from most of the other patrons. Huck ordered a small coffee and apple crumb cake before heading in his target's direction, feigning to look for a table. Without skipping a beat, Huck slid into the empty seat at Charlie's table.

The man snatched his eyes from the reading material, and looked at him. "Billy didn't say he was sending a new guy and where is the briefcase?" He demanded irritatedly.

In response, Huck slipped the gun out of his waistband and placed it on the table facing Charlie, "Don't fucking move."

Charlie's face dropped and then his eyes glistened with recognizance.

"So we finally meet," Charlie snickered. "You killed my fucking fish."

"You've killed a lot of people," Huck responded flatly.

"People are replaceable. Those sharks, however, are not. Do you know how much those things fucking cost? The tanks, the maintenance, -"

Huck felt himself growing irritated, "Shut up about the fish already. Where is Amanda?"

"Where do you think she is?" Charlie answered his question with a question.

"You were at my house this morning, why didn't you kill us?"

"That's not something I've contracted for, yet, and I'm not in the habit of giving out freebies. Guess he was wrong in not seeing you as a real threat. It's nothing personal, kid." Charlie explained in a bored tone, confirming Huck's theory.

"How much does he pay you?"

"What are you? The tickler? Cut it with the questions already. I've been apprehended by much better than the likes of you, so if you plan on killing me, just get it over with already...preferably, before you find a way to fuck this up. Because if you do, trust me, I will kill you, then. But I doubt you have the balls to face the heat that a midday, coffee shop execution will bring on."

"Amanda said you were Ex CIA. Is it true, then?"

"What's it to you?"

"My father was B-432. He was abandoned."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I'm marked," Huck countered, showed him the small 'X' that was branded on his wrist. "What kind of deal did you get?"

"You don't get deals with the CIA, kid, you take them."

"How do I get a deal with you?"

Charlie looked amused, "How do you mean? You're the one with the gun, or did you forget?"

"I don't want to kill you. I want to learn from you. I mean, if you refuse, I will. But is Billy really worth dying over, Charlie? I'm already good, but I can be better. I can be great. With help. I want to be like you, teach me."

"Do I look like Mr. Miyagi to you? I don't run an orphanage. This isn't a movie. You'll get yourself killed fucking with me."

"Or you'll get yourself killed fucking with me. I guess it remains to be seen, but it's a chance I'm willing to take. I'm obedient and I'm smart...and I'll pay you."

"Now, we're talking. But before we go any further, I'm going to give you a task to complete. If you can wrap Billy up as a loose end, we can do business. I'm about tired of him anyway. Really demanding, bitch of a client."

* * *

Olivia let out an audible groan as she laid back on the couch and stared up at the living room ceiling. She had been reading the same introductory paragraph of Carter Cohen's argument for over an hour to no avail. Changing rooms and surfaces to find the perfect fit like Goldilocks, Olivia had first tried working spread out across the bed, but found it was too soft and smelled too much like Fitz. Next, she had tried sitting at the large desk in his study, but she found his chair to be unforgiving on her back and impossible to settle into, so she had finally come to inhabit the living area.

The sofa wasn't too hard or too soft, so she couldn't use that as an excuse, but somehow she still could not manage to concentrate. Every time she focused her thoughts on the page in front of her face for more than a few minutes, images of Fitz and what could possibly be happening downtown popped into her mind and she couldn't help but worry just a little.

Before he had left for the day, Fitz had tried to ease her fears through distraction, making her laugh by waltzing her around the room and kissing her until she was breathless. And it had worked, for a bit. But Olivia was a worrier by nature, especially concerning those she loved, and found that relaxing was easier said than done.

The thought of Fitz being in the same vicinity as that snake Billy Chambers was enough to put her on edge. She had already dialed his office number a handful of times and erased it, knowing that it was way too soon to call and it would probably just serve as an unnecessary distraction. Nevertheless, she still wanted nothing more than to hear his voice and be sure he was not in any direct danger.

Olivia sighed again and resigned once again to focus when she heard the vibrations of her phone against the floor. She retrieved it from its downward facing position in a flash and the message on the screen made her smile in spite of her worries.

**I love you and everything is going to be okay. Going well**

**I love you more babe, hurry up home :)** She replied, trying to keep it light with a smiley face.

Olivia put the phone back onto the floor and finally felt the motivation to buckle down.

_He said he was fine,_ _and if he's texting me, everything is okay. He's not hurt, at the very least,_ Olivia told herself.

She had finally made it onto the third paragraph of Carter's essay when she heard the distinct rumblings of her phone again, this time indicating that someone was calling her. Hopeful that it was Fitz, she grabbed it and answered before looking at the caller ID.

"Hi," Olivia smiled into the phone.

"Hi. What ya _doooin_'?" Harrison asked in a silly voice.

"Oh, it's you," she replied disappointedly.

"Geez, nice way to greet your favorite cousin," he scolded her.

"Sorry, I just thought it was-"

"_**Fitz**_, I know, but alas, it's just old Harrison. So, watcha doin'?"

"Sitting around being a worry wart," she confessed. "I should really be reading papers, but I'm not, I'm trying, though. You?"

"Homework. I was wondering if you could maybe, possibly, help me with something?"

"Of course, anything."

"I just need someone to listen to my presentation, give me a couple of pointers here and there. I have a mock trial the day after tomorrow and I don't feel one lick of ready. I'm responsible for the opening argument, which is still pretty rough, and an accompanying paper, which I also haven't finished yet. To be honest, I've only written the introduction in my mind. "

"Why don't you come over?" Olivia offered. "We can work side by side, I'll make lattes with whipped cream and extra shots of espresso. It'll be fun." She always found it easier to work in his presence, it gave her a sense of urgency, and every so often, the opportunity to goof off.

"Awesome, I'm there."

"Cool, how long until you get here? I just need to finish getting dressed, and a couple of things," she told him as she rose from her spot on the couch. She had taken a quick shower after Fitz had left and was lazily lounging around in her undergarments.

"Umm, I'm already downstairs, actually," Harrison chuckled.

"L-o-l, what?"

"I mean, I didn't really plan on you saying no, _so_...I kind of drove over here and then called. "

"_Wowwww_," Olivia said with exaggerated surprise. "Well at least this time I'll be somewhat prepared for you. Wouldn't want a repeat of that move you pulled this morning!"

"What?! Hey, I _did_ call and I didn't even see anything. We didn't have another hour to spare for you two to get your freak on. It wasn't fun for me either, believe me, but it had to be done."

Olivia rolled her eyes into the phone. "Whatever, Harry, just know that revenge is a dish best served cold. Your time will come. You wont even see it coming," she warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. _Anyway_, I'm getting out of the car now."

"Okay, come on up, then,_ I guess_," she teased.

"See you in t-minus ninety-nine seconds...and put on the Hazelnut roast blend. It helps me think!"

* * *

Fitz pulled out his phone as he and Quinn crossed the parking lot to the car to finally call Olivia. He had arrived back to his office a little over an hour ago and after completing a few assignments, decided to take his leave for the day. The working lunch with Verna Thornton and David Rosen had solidified the plans to neutralize Billy as a threat and he felt like progress was being made in the right direction.

The phone rang twice before she answered, "Hey baby."

"Hi sweetheart. Quinn and I are on the way right now."

"Awesome. I'll see you soon, then. I love you."

"I love you more," he told her as he settled into passenger side seat.

A couple of minutes into their ride, Fitz was staring out of the window in silence as Quinn waited at a red light and tapped on the steering wheel.

He was still trying to let the recent developments of the past few hours sink in. Deputy Mayor? Of Boston? _Him_? No matter how light the duties, it was a big title, a power move that likely would put him right in the center of more political warfare. Fitz couldn't help but wonder if he was the right man for the job and old feelings of inadequacy had already begun to spring up and take root. Fitz knew what it was like to run for an office and lose and he had only in the last few months climbed out from under the crushing weight of that intimate brush with failure.

The meeting with Verna and David had went well, and they had all felt confident that their ticket could win, but still, he felt the gnawing persistence of self-doubt. But that was not his only source of anxiety. He was worried that once the ball got rolling, the idealism would fall away and he would be left in a precarious situation, indebted and tied to people to who may have more nefarious intentions then they had initially let on. Fitz had no alternatives though, so he would have to make the best of a murky situation and look at the silver lining. He was gaining a second chance to build the political career of his dreams and this time without his father or Mellie to undermine him.

"Hey, Fitz?" Quinn interrupted hesitantly in a small voice that almost made him feel bad for being so visibly withdrawn. He had pretty much ignored her presence since he had gotten back from his off site rendezvous, having had locked himself in his office and retreated to his own thoughts and work.

"Sorry I've been so quiet, just thinking. What's up?"

"May I ask you something? It's completely unrelated to work, but I just needed to talk to someone," she pleaded.

"Of course, anytime. What's on your mind?"

"This is kind of random," she started off, "but...how did you know Olivia was the one you wanted to marry?"

Fitz looked over at the Quinn, "Where is this coming from?"

"Nowhere, it's just...today, after I left your apartment I had to go home to get dressed appropriately for work and I finally had a long, overdue talk with Stephen. He was not very happy with me, which wasn't surprising, but umm, he asked me to marry him, which was very, _very_ surprising. I don't even know what would possess him to do that."

"Wow, and how did you respond?" Fitz asked, genuinely surprised.

"I was speechless. I honestly thought he was going to break up with me, not _propose_. Somehow, it seems like the more I pull away, the harder he clings. Anyway, he said for me to think about it, I don't need to answer right away, and so I didn't. The ring was really nice..." she trailed off.

"But?" Fitz filled in the question that hung in the air.

"_But_, I'm not sure if it's the right move for me, for _us_. In fact, I'm pretty sure that it's not. Still, it doesn't seem smart to say no. Don't get me wrong, Stephen is a stand up guy and I do love him...we've been together for a long time. Four years. He keeps me grounded and gives me some semblance of normalcy. He's stable...I need that, I should _want_ that," Quinn insisted.

"But?"

"_**But**_ I don't think that I do, and I'm not certain if that love is enough to sustain our boyfriend/girlfriend relationship anymore, let alone a marriage. Being with Stephen is familiar and comfortable, but if I'm being honest, I'm not fulfilled and don't know what to say or how to fix that. Is it even something that could be fixed? _Should_ be fixed? I let this façade go on for so long, I'm not even sure what it would be like to not be with him," Quinn confessed.

Fitz inhaled deeply, "Quinn, I'm not really sure if I'm the right person to seek out for advice on this matter, but I will say that normalcy is overrated. Marriage is not a means to an end, or at least it shouldn't be, and it doesn't matter whether that end is material or intangible. It's a serious vow meant to be a lifetime commitment, about spending the rest of your life with the person who makes life worth living. I've been married once before, and for all the wrong reasons, so I'm speaking from a personal place here."

"Wow, really? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, it seems like a lifetime ago now. It was a begrudging proposal with a pretty nice ring. The ceremony included lots of fanfare, bells and whistles, hundreds of people, photographers, hundreds of thousands of dollars spent, but do you know what I felt inside? Absolutely nothing. Well, that's not completely true, I felt intoxicated. In fact, I'm almost embarrassed to admit how drunk I was as I walked down the aisle. I went into it knowing that it wasn't right, but telling myself that it was what I needed. The entire time leading up to the day I kept thinking, 'don't sweat it Fitz, it's going to be okay. If this doesn't work out, you can always get a divorce.' Needless to say, it didn't work out and it did end in divorce."

"So, you think I should say no," she inferred.

"Quinn, I can't make that choice for you. That's for you to decide. I just said all that to say, don't marry Stephen for what he can offer you, marry him because you want to be with him and you won't settle for anything less. Believe me, if you do it for any other reason, it will haunt you. You will pay for the normalcy with your spirit and you will resent him and eventually you may end up hurting him. I knew Olivia was the one I wanted to marry because after we kissed, I felt it in my heart that no other woman, and no other love would ever do. It hasn't exactly been easy, but nothing worth having is, and there isn't any price I'm not willing to pay. I could have chosen normal, but I don't want a normal love, and deep inside, I don't think you do, either. I want life changing, extraordinary, love and I think I deserve it, too."

"Is that what you have with Olivia?"

Fitz genuinely beamed for the first time since leaving the apartment that day, "I'd like to think so. In fact, I know so. Way before we ever tied the knot, I sat back and thought about it and there are probably millions of reasons I could have come up with for why the two of us shouldn't be together and why it wouldn't work. I can't say it didn't frighten me a bit thinking of all the different ways us being together could have blown up in my face, but in the end it didn't matter because the fear never overpowered the love. All i can say is, follow your heart, Quinn."

* * *

Minutes later Fitz was jangling his key in the top lock, but before he could get the door open, it swung forward and Olivia was there in the doorway. His smile came effortlessly as she kissed him and them ushered the pair into the house. Harrison was standing in the center of the living room, apparently practicing some type of oral argument or persuasive presentation. Fitz planted himself on the couch to listen and Olivia sat down beside him. With his eyes still on Harrison, Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She kissed his jaw and intertwined her fingers with his just as Harrison was concluding his monologue.

"So, what'd you guys think? Any pointers?" Harrison asked eagerly.

Fitz offered no criticism since he had only been present for the end portion, but Olivia went over a number of points that she thought would make his argument stronger.

"Thanks, Liv. I'm going to make those adjustments," Harrison said as he sat down on the floor in front of his laptop.

Since there was a lull in the conversation, Olivia turned to Fitz, "Babe, I, uh, broke something in the room earlier after you left. You should come take a look at it real quick. Maybe you can fix it."

He looked down at her and caught her quick wink. "Oh okay, yes, let me take a look. Harrison, Quinn, we'll be right back guys," Fitz informed them, standing as soon as Olivia removed herself from his lap. She grabbed his hand began leading him down the hallway to their room and no sooner than the door had clicked into place behind him, she had his back pushed up against it and her lips were attacking his.

He broke their frenzied kiss for half a second and watched as her face register the momentary lack of contact. "So, did you truly break something, or was that just an excuse to get me all alone?" he asked, teasing her.

She wrapped her hands around his ears and brought his face down for another kiss. "An excuse to get you alone," she confessed with a wicked grin.

"I thought so," he smiled onto her lips as his hands slid down her body to cup her ass and use his tongue to trace her mouth.

"How did it go today, down there?" she whispered, almost moaning.

He moved his face to her hair, inhaling her scent before pressing his pelvis against hers. "The short version or the long?"

"Short," she answered quickly, her fingers deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt. She almost didn't want to ask about it at all until the group was all together, preferring to take their time alone to shower him with kisses and affection, but the curiosity was gnawing at her.

Fitz rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "Lewis wants Reston's position, which is much more likely with Billy out of the way, so he's willing to help. He wants me to be deputy mayor."

She raised her eyebrows in surprised, "Baby, that's a huge deal."

He shrugged, "I'm pretty sure the position sounds a lot more important than it is. I mean, I would certainly have some type of influence and power. Overall, though, I basically would amount to being the understudy, that is if he even wins, and if he can get the amendment to pass."

"A lot of ifs, huh? But still, it's pretty exciting."

"Yeah, it is. If I play my cards right, I could make some interesting connections and who knows where it'll go. Nevertheless, the _'if_' I'm most concerned about right now is if all this is going to be enough to keep Billy off our ass. But hey, we can talk about that later," he lowered his tone a register and began walking her backwards towards the bed.

She laid back on the bed and smiled at him softly as his body joined hers, "Baby, we probably shouldn't leave them out there by themselves for too long. You know those two can barely stand each other."

He looked at her seriously, the dangerous twinkle in his eyes ever present. "Harrison can take one for the team. He owes us one from earlier...," he reminded her as he unbuttoned her jeans and undid the zipper. "All I need is twenty minutes."

She pulled back from his kiss and eyed him carefully, "You're okay though, right? It really went okay?"

"I would tell you if it didn't," Fitz assured her. "Cross my heart, it did. In fact, I would go so far as to say it went better than okay. The meeting went pretty well. And yes, I know you worry about me, but I'm fine babe. You know, I _could_ be a little better, though. I'm feeling a little light headed, I think my blood sugar is low. I need a snack."

"It is almost dinner time. What are you in the mood for?"

"My favorite treat..._you_. I think a slice of Olivia pie will do, for now."

"I love you Fitz," she laughed.

"I love you, too, my sweet, sexy, beautiful, lovely, Livi. Now lay back and I'm gonna show you exactly how much," he whispered.

* * *

"So," Quinn broke the silence, "your presentation looked pretty good. Almost finished?"

"Yeah," Harrison replied curtly, his eyes unmoving from the computer screen.

Quinn bobbed her head and twiddled her fingers nervously, trying to find a way to further the conversation. It was rare that the two of them ever occupied a room together alone, so this was a new and awkward experience. Nevertheless, even amongst the group, Quinn had noticed that Harrison rarely, if ever, spoke directly to her. It was awkward and she wanted it to end. "Only a couple more weeks until school is out...You ready for summer break?"

"Sure am."

"Have any plans for the summer, yet?"

He sighed, obviously annoyed by the forced conversation. "Nope, just focusing on finishing out the semester, first."

"Cool...well, if you need a little help, I'd be more than willing," Quinn offered. "I did pretty well in law school, myself."

Harrison huffed, "I'm good. But thanks, anyway."

Quinn sighed, "Harrison, why do you _**hate**_ me so much?"

Harrison finally unstuck his eyes from the monitor and looked at her. "Why would you say that? I don't hate you."

"Maybe hate isn't the appropriate word for it, but you've certainly made it more than clear that you do _not_ like me. I heard you and Huck talking earlier, you know. Most of it, anyway."

He shook his head. "So you were eavesdropping?"

"I didn't have to _eavesdrop_, you guys were loud enough for damn near the entire neighborhood to overhear! I'm not understanding your disdain for me when I've been nothing but nice to you and all I've done is try to help. I may not have the history you all have, okay, does that mean I don't deserve to come around? Things don't need to be so tense between us. It's uncomfortable and it messes up the group dynamic. I really like you guys, Fitz, Olivia...and Huck, and even you, even though you act like I don't exist."

"And _especially_ Huck, huh?" he asked, piercing her with his gaze.

"Is _that_ what this is about? Look, I'm not trying to be rude, but is there something romantic going on between the two of you? Because you act like I came in and stole yourboyfriends or something!"

"That's funny, because you act like you don't even _have_ a boyfriend. Which we all know you do. It's not fair for you to be toying with his emotions, and I don't appreciate it. Huck is not a plaything for you to use for a bit of excitement until you go back to your normal, boring little life with Stephen, because we _**both**_ know that that's exactly what's going to happen after the dust settles on this. You may not think it's my place, and you're entitled to think whatever you'd like about our relationship, but as his friend _**I**_ care. He deserves better than that."

Quinn turned her eyes to the ceiling, "You're speaking on things you don't know about."

Harrison scoffed, "That's another thing I don't like about you. Too many things don't make sense, and there are too many things about you that I don't know. You're not who you say you are, _Lindsay_, and I don't like frauds."

"Okay, so my name is different, big whoop. That doesn't make me a fraud. People change their names all of the time. If that's the case, do you consider Huck a 'fraud' too, then?"

"Ha!" he snickered, "That is the very _definition_ of a fraud! Huck's situation is completely different, don't try to compare apples and oranges. He never had a choice, we both know that, he's not running on account of his own misdeeds. He did what he had to do to survive."

"And so did I, Harrison, so did I! That's the part you don't know. You want the truth? Here it is, my government name is Lindsay Dwyer, not Quinn Perkins, as you already know. I'm from California, born and raised, not Seattle like I led you all to believe. I lived a relatively boring life until my mother died when I was a preteen, and then it was just my dad and I for a long time. He taught me everything he knew about computers and online data systems and pretty much laid my technological foundation to be a hacker. My first year of college, I decided to live on campus and I had a really hard time fitting in. I thought I would blossom into this social butterfly but it was harder for me than I thought it would be, being away from my dad. Being the geek that I was, I turned to online chat rooms...I met a guy. He was a little older and had money and was cooler than anyone who had ever expressed interest in me, so of course we started dating. It wasn't until a couple of months in that I found out that his 'IT' gig was as a leader of a cyber espionage gang."

"What in the world is that?"

"Basically a band of hack for hires, but they work on large scale attacks on high level targets. Internet pirates. He showed me a lot, and that's how I was able to help Huck to create the code that compromised the Thorngate software. Jason, my ex-boyfriend, was hired by a man named Hollis Doyle to launch attacks on big name corporations and defense contractors that posed as threats to his investments and prospects. The projects seemed to just keep coming in and Jason got tired of risking his freedom for pennies. He demanded to be paid more, said he wanted twenty five percent of each haul. They argued about it for a bit, but then Doyle conceded. Told him he was going to get everything he wanted, _and then some_."

"I had a bad feeling about, but I didn't say anything. Three days after that, we're going to the car to go grab some takeout and last minute I ran back up to the apartment to get my sweater. Seconds later, I hear a big boom and the car is on fire. Blew him to smithereens. _**I**_ was supposed to be in that car, and I knew they wanted me dead, too. I knew too much, so I ran before the coroner could confirm that there was one body instead of two. What else could I do? I used my skills to make a new identity, Quinn Perkins, and start over."

"Quinn,-"

"This isn't something that I _wanted_, it was necessary. I'm sorry if you think I should have been more upfront, but do you see now why I couldn't be?" She chuckled and added, "It would kind of defeat the purpose."

Just then the pair heard the bedroom door open and Fitz and Olivia coming down the hall in their direction.

Olivia grinned at Harrison and then Quinn, "Looks like you two are in cahoots."

Harrison gave Quinn a small, but genuine smile, "Something like that."

"Did you guys want me to give you the rundown on how it went down there now, or once Huck gets back?" Fitz asked the group.

"Now!" Olivia spoke for the group, her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, who knows how long it'll be until Huck gets finished with his business. We should just talk now and then fill him in the important parts when he arrives. He prefers it that way," Harrison reasoned.

"I'm all for that, guys," Quinn chimed in, but could we possibly do it over dinner? Lunch was hours ago, I'm starved!"

* * *

Huck had his toolkit popped open for his appraisal on the passenger's side seat. He had measured, and double measured and triple measured his prepared dosage of Succhinylcholine. Too much of the neurological relaxant could be fatal, and too little could be catastrophic in it's own way. If he jabbed the man and wasn't effective, it would allow him a moment to call out for help or initiate an altercation.

Huck kept a few cars behind as he trailed Billy on his way home from The Irish Tavern. The man had left by himself, not paying attention to his surroundings as he headed to his home after a few beers with colleagues. One would think that a man with as many enemies as he had would be smart enough to travel with an armed security detail, but alas Billy kept it simple and rolled solo. The man believed he was untouchable and his actions reflected that.

Huck had been listening to the tapes of Billy's office for so long that he felt almost as if he knew the man personally. The one word that could encapsulate his entire personality was arrogant, and Huck knew that this flaw would prove to be tragic.

Huck stayed three cars behind the man until two blocks away from his home where the traffic had begun to thin out a bit. He was grateful for the weather which had made the world gray and washed out and would serve as a good distraction from his tailing. When he was inches from the rear of Billy's bright red Ferrari, he made his move, smashing into the car's bumper with enough force that he knew the car would sustain an impact, but not much in the way of significant damage. Billy heavy handedly pressed his car horn and put on his hazard lights as he pulled off to the curb.

Huck put his lights on as well, lowered his cap and slipped out of the car to engage in the confrontation that he knew would undoubtedly ensue. The superficial damage to the fancy car would likely cost a small fortune to repair, and although money was probably not an issue to Billy, Huck could tell that he was the type of guy that liked to flex.

Billy exited the car and slammed his driver's side door with rage, using a newspaper as a makeshift umbrella to ward off the large droplets of precipitation. "You freaking _idiot_! Why do people act like they don't know how to drive in the goddamn rain?!"

Huck kept his posture timid and unassuming, "Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to."

Billy's face was red as he pointed an accusing finger at Huck. "You're going to pay for **_ALL_** of my out of pocket expenses, every last red cent!"

Huck crept closer, "I'll give you my insurance and contact information. Let me get my card out," he feigned as if he was reaching in for his wallet to make his move, but Billy stomped off in the opposite direction.

"Get your shit together and quickly," Billy demanded. "I'll be waiting in the car."

"Even better," thought Huck as he walked back to his vehicle for a moment and pretended to rummage for his insurance information. He double tapped the needle before approaching Billy's driver side window. Huck knocked twice and when the man lowered the glass, he faked as if he was passing the papers and jammed the needle into his veins instead.

Not wasting a moment, Huck popped the lock and swung open the door. Pushing Billy over to the passenger seat like a sack of potatoes, Huck turned off the emergency hazard lights and drove the rest of the way to Billy's house.

"You alright, buddy?" Huck asked with an impish grin. "You've been a real pain in my fucking ass, you know that? You're gonna pay." The man was rendered immobile, but Huck was sure he could hear him. "You've had your fun, and now it's time for me to have mine." He drove down the paved driveway until he reached the two car garage.

The entry to the covered garage was fingerprint operated, so he pulled the man's hand into his lap. "This is going to hurt me a lot more than it hurts you," Huck informed him as he removed a small knife from his pocket. He could see the panic reach the Billy's eyes as the tip of the sharp blade reflected the light of the mirror and gleamed.

Without warning, he yanked the man's arm so that it was close enough to the window that he could press his index finger against the pad. "I guess this is a little easier though," Huck laughed as the man reddened. He knew full well that the system registered not only the fingerprint, but the body heat as well, so cutting off his finger wouldn't be the best route, but he wanted to exact a bit of psychological terrorism on Billy. He had put them through enough.

Huck wished he could just use the knife on the detestable creature's throat and just finish him, and over the past few weeks, he had considered brutally torturing and killing Billy Chambers more than a handful of times. But what gave him pause was his high visibility and profile. Billy had connections and family in high places, and even though he was known far and wide as a greedy bastard, his death would likely be subject to a high profile investigation and scrutiny. Huck wasn't sure if given all their missteps, that he could get away with something bold.

"You wait here, okay?" Huck told him as he took the keys so that he could let himself into the house.

Twenty minutes later he returned to the car, satisfied with what his informal search and seizure had turned up.

Huck let himself back to the car and turned it on before facing Billy. "You're a real asshole, you know that? Why would you keep this? In your nightstand, of all places? I noticed that you don't keep surveillance in the house. The better not to incriminate yourself, my dear. Welp, makes my life easier. It's been real, but today, this all ends. Save a seat for me in hell."

Huck made sure all of the windows were rolled up to the top and moved Billy's body into the driver's side seat before exiting the car. Carbon Monoxide poisoning was far too humane a death for Billy, but it would have to do. An apparent suicide would throw people off, at least for a while.

* * *

Olivia opened the door with a smile and Huck gave his version of a smile back, although he was sure it probably came across as closer to a grimace.

"You're just in time," she greeted him. "We cooked while we waited for you. You hungry?"

"No," he replied simply as he joined everyone else in the dining room. He felt bad that he was about to ruin the happy and relaxed atmosphere, but he was short on time and it had to be done.

"I can take your coat," Olivia offered from behind.

"That's okay, I can't stay for long," he answered, planting his hands firmly into his jacket pockets even though it was warm in the apartment.

"Why can't you stay? Where you going?" Quinn asked curiously, seeming to pick up on his apprehension.

"Away, for a while," he replied vaguely, not making contact with anyone in the room.

He could feel the weight of the question in their eyes crushing him as they looked up at him.

"Away to where, exactly?" Harrison asked.

Huck shrugged, "I can't say. I don't know."

"So then why are you going?" Harrison demanded.

"For business."

"How long will you be gone?" Olivia chimed in.

"I can't say. I don't know," he repeated.

"A week? A month? A _year_?" Fitz threw out.

"I don't know," Huck sighed.

"What about school?" Olivia asked.

Huck shrugged, "I'll figure it out later. I don't need it, you guys know that. I only went because Harrison was going and it was something to do. Maybe I'll finish, maybe I won't, but in the grand scheme of things, it's inconsequential. Look, I'm sorry I can't say more, but just know that I'm handling business, and I'll be in touch when and if I can. And I'll be back."

Huck looked at his watch, "I have to be somewhere in a half an hour, so I only have like fifteen minutes, but I wanted to assure you guys that Charlie won't be a problem going forward. Was City Hall fruitful for you, Fitz?"

"Uh, yeah," Fitz spoke up, still clearly stunned. "Lewis has a plan and has brought in a couple of big guns to neutralize Billy's political stronghold on the city. It's just a matter of paperwork and time. Councilman Lewis is running for Mayor, come November, and he wants me on the ticket as Deputy Mayor. With Charlie out of the way, that pretty much solidifies Billy's demise."

Huck modded and unzipped his jacket and accessed the small treasure hidden in his inner pocket. "This should help," he said, placing the chip on the countertop. "He was stupid enough not to destroy it."

"No way, is that-?"

"The memory card, yes. That should mean a slam dunk for you all. Don't fumble it." He walked closer to where Harrison was sitting and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "You know where I keep everything, hold down my expenses while I'm away. There should be enough to cover everything until I get back." Harrison shook his hand, there was worry and the desire to demand more answers in his eye, but he knew Huck well enough to know it wouldn't go over well.

Huck moved to Quinn and stood in front of her awkwardly. It was hard enough for him to try to be sentimental, but to do it with her, in front of the group, was just too much. He couldn't find words that seemed appropriate so he just patted her head, "Quinn, be safe."

He shook Fitz's hand, "Good luck."

And lastly he went to Olivia, "Liv," and he nodded at her knowingly.

"You guys can handle it from here," he told them as he turn to leave, not looking back as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Huck pressed the button to the elevator impatiently as he looked at his watch. If he was late, Charlie would either berate him or leave him, and he wasn't particularly in the mood for either. His body went tense at the sound of the door to Fitz and Olivia's apartment opening and slamming shut.

"So that's just it? No explanation, no nothing? Just a pat on the fucking head, like I'm a pet? What is this about, Huck? Where in the world are you going?"

Huck remained facing the doors of the elevator and closed his eyes, he wasn't sure what to say or what not to say. He didn't understand why she was making this harder for him, she was supposed to be like him, she was supposed to _understand_.

He finally turned around, "Quinn, it's not personal. I have to go and I can't say,-"

"Don't you dare give me that! You have to give me something!" She demanded.

"I'm going to study, okay? To perfect my craft." he finally relented. "Q, I can do better, I can _be_ better than what I am now. We both know the CIA is out of the question for me, my legacy is tainted. If I ever want to be better than a two bit amateur thug and hacker, continuously making amateur mistakes, I need someone who has the knowledge to mentor me. This is my opportunity and there's no guarantee that I'll get another one. So you see, I have to go. This is for me, this is _my_ time."

She staeed at him curiously and began inching forward towards him and he took a step back. "Uhh," he started off nervously and she closed the distance between them, her arms flying around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

Huck's mind went blank at the stunning sensation of her warm, soft, lips beckoning at his. His body responded without the brain's approval and found her rhythm. His arms had just slipped around her waist when the elevator dinged and shocked him out of his haze.

"You're going to teach me everything you know when you get back," she whispered as he pulled away and backed into the waiting lift.

Huck touched his lips and smiled as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Fitz sat at his desk with his legs propped up, reading the memorandum giving him instructions on his next assignment. It was an easy task, just a short deliverance that Reston was to give at a gala. It was mostly fluff and banter, not very demanding, and so his mind was wandering onto more serious matters.

Two days had passed since he had meet with Johns Lewis' "coalition against corruption" and he was growing anxious. That same night he had turned the chip over to David Rosen and his investigative team and at the moment it had seemed like a slam dunk. Huck had evened the score and the good side seemed to be prevailing over the evil, but he hadn't had much of a word since. He was aware that warrants such took time, but he could help but grow impatient.

He hadn't seen Billy around City Hall since he had been back and whispers had it that he had called out on sick leave for a few days. It was a encouraging, but still, Fitz knew guys like Billy didn't go away quietly, they licked their wounds and regrouped. He was pretty sure that Billy's sudden disappearance had something to do with Huck, who had been short on time and details and his mind naturally drifted to the his unexpected exit.

The entire group had all been stunned at his announcement of departure, but Fitz was hopeful that he would keep his word and return. Whatever it was that had called him away, it must have been significant for him to take off the way he did. Nevertheless, Fitz was confident that Huck would be okay. Huck was a strong guy, and young as he was, he had heart and maturity beyond his years. When he had first inquired about Huck, Olivia had described him as smart and fiercely loyal, and Fitz had experienced that first hand. He wasn't sure if he could ever repay him for all of his help, but if the time ever arose he would definitely try.

The phone rang loudly interrupting his thoughts and Fitz answered on the first ring, "Yes, Quinn?"

"Sir," she addressed him formally, "I have Councilman Lewis on the line."

"Go ahead and put him through," Fitz directed her.

"Hello, Fitzgerald. How are you this fine day?"

"I'm well and yourself?"

"Even better now that all is in order. I just got off of the line with our good friend David and received the news that not two hours from now, agents will be executing a search warrant on Billy's house and associated properties. You should pat yourself on the back, the warrant was granted on account of your excellent work in turning up that smoking gun."

"Wow and it's alright to discuss this over the phone?"

"It sure is," Lewis gloated, "because come noon this story is going to be breaking on the midday news. All the little City Hall birds will fluttering and whispering shortly, but you heard it here first. But listen, Fitz, your job here is just beginning. At the very same time Billy's glass house will be shattering, there's going to be a press conference broadcast live for the major networks, and who better to brief the media on about the recent developments than you? You'll need to prepare something, there are only a couple of hours until show time."

Fitz swallowed deep and exhaled as he placed the phone back on its cradle.

_Well, I was just wanting things to happen. I guess it's true you really should be careful what you wish for._

Not knowing what else to do, Fitz immediately picked up the phone and called Olivia.

"Fitz?"

"Hey babe, It's me. What are you doing?"

"Reading papers in bed, being lazy," she chuckled.

"What are you wearing?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"Nothing," she teased, lowering her tone. "Why aren't you working?"

He sighed, "I wanted to tell you that I just received a call informing me that Billy's house, storage facility and everything else we uncovered in the surveillance are being raided as we speak."

"Oh my god," she shrieked. "Thats awesome. I can't believe this!"

"Believe it, baby. Also, I'm being called on to speak at a press conference at noon. They want me to talk about some of things that happened. It's going to be on television."

"Wow, what are you going to say?"

"I...I don't know, Livi. I'm actually kind of nervous," Fitz confessed. "This could be make or break for the impending campaign. The news is going to reach a wide demographic. I have to tread very, _very_ carefully. I don't want to say too much, but i also need to have an air of transparency and walk the fine line." He hadn't intentionally called her to dump his worries on her, but he knew she would understand. He wasn't sure if his voice had betrayed his inner anxiety, but he felt a little better for it.

Olivia was silent for a moment before she spoke up. "Fitz, you know I got a lot of these papers done yesterday and over the past couple of days. Only about three more to go and my deadline isn't for four more days. I could come down there...you could bounce some ideas off of me to prepare."

"Baby, you don't have to-"

"Fitz, I'll see you in thirty minutes. Have something already written by the time I get down there!"

He smiled as he heard the line go dead.

* * *

The couple had been going over his words for close to an hour, but still something didn't feel right to Fitz and he was sure it was coming across in his delivery.

"Livi, I'm not sure about this," Fitz said in a resigned tone.

"About what?" Olivia asked, looking up at him curiously.

"About this whole thing, to be honest," he confessed. "I've tried this before, this public office thing and I'm not sure if I'm cut from the right same cloth. I've run before and I lost."

She closed the distance between them and stood beside his chair. "Fitz, you are not the same man you were backthen. You're strong and you are a leader. You have what it takes. You just have to go out there and let them see you. I can see it in your eyes, you want this, and I know you deserve this. You have to forget everything anyone has ever said to make you feel inadequate and weak, even yourself."

Fitz nodded his head, "You're right. I'm overthinking it."

Olivia took his face between his hands, "Baby, you are going to be Deputy Mayor, and then one day mayor, maybe, if that's what you want, and who knows after that? This city would be lucky to have you and the only one who can hold you back is _you_. Show them the brave, intelligent, decisive and confident man that I know and love. I'll be right there in the crowd, hanging onto your every word. You have a half hour. Think, concentrate. I'll be outside with Quinn and floating to make sure nothing is amiss. Call me if you need anything."

* * *

When Fitz took the stage at noon, his demeanor was calm, cool and collected, although inside he was still nervous. It was good nerves, though, for the most part. That was until he saw the crowd of press, media and others waiting to see what he had to say.

Fitz reached for the glass of water on the podium and took a deep sip. This was the first speech of the rest of his life. His eyes scanned the room, and in the corner, just when he needed a boost, he found her. His eyes met hers and the whole room almost went silent. He could feel her reaching out, encouraging him, supporting and loving him even from the distance and he knew he was ready, and he would always be ready, with her by his side.


	30. Duty

**Nine Months Later:**

Fitz propped his arms up against his desk, resting his elbows on the surface as he peered thoughtfully at the screen in front of him. One headphone was dangling from his ear and cool jazz played audibly from the wayward bud. It was only eight a.m. and his Monday was just beginning, really, but Fitz had a good feeling about it. Compared to most of his days in the recent months, it was set up to be a relatively light one, with his main duty including attending meetings concerning the fiscal future of the city that would span the rest of the week.

Joseph Johnson, the City Treasurer, would be taking the lead in this matter, so Fitz had to do little more than listen and offer his independent criticism, which he wasn't sure counted for much as his background in finance was minimal. Nevertheless, Mayor Lewis fiercely respected and had grown to rely on his input regarding all matters crucial to the city's development and Fitz was more than happy to provide it.

It was only two months into his new position as Deputy Mayor, but already Fitz was confident that it was a great fit and he had done well to accept the opportunity in spite of his initial hesitation. The atmosphere in the building had felt much freer and lighter since Reston's resignation and the following change in administration, and Fitz was blossoming in his new position. His skills in communication and oration were still being utilized, but his role had expanded so that he was involved in overseeing all of the moving parts of the city's running.

In some of his ways, Mayor Lewis reminded Fitz of his own father, except more evolved. He reminded of what he could have become had he not been so absorbed with the amassing of his own personal wealth and power at the expense of all others. Lewis could be cold, calculating and merciless when he needed to be, and the very next moment charming, warm, and charismatic. No matter how it appeared on the outside looking in, every move John Lewis made was a power move, with his foremost concern being that of bettering the condition of the working class that had elected him. And whenever he made those moves, he made sure that Fitz was present and informed, always encouraging him to network and make connections for his own future power moves. Instead of treating Fitz like a useless pawn that he had manipulated to win his office, Lewis acted as amentor and exemplified what power, class and integrity looked like, all at once.

It was exciting.

Fitz had been running himself almost ragged as he learned to juggle his positions as an adjunct professor at Harvard, Deputy Mayor downtown, and most importantly, husband of the year at home. Nevertheless, he had managed to fall into a routine and with it being winter break for the college students, he had a lot more wiggle room to relax and thus was taking advantage.

Fitz checked his e-mail for the third time since he has reached the office that morning as he sipped his coffee. Seeing that nothing in his inbox was a pressing concern just yet, he changed gears. There was still a half an hour until the budget meeting began and he decided that since he was a bit ahead of his assignments, he could goof off a little until it was time, especially since this was his last work week until vacation.

Friday was Olivia's birthday and the two of them were going away for a much needed couple's relaxation trip and his mind was already on the plane, taking off. He had always figured that he would give her jewelry and other tangible tokens of affection for her special day, but he also wanted to give her an experience and memories. She had been nothing short of his backbone and support system as he learned to balance the demands of his positions at Harvard and City Hall, and he wanted for them to be able to enjoy a change of pace, scenery and people, if only for a few days.

Up until three weeks ago, he had felt at a loss as to where to take her or what she really would want to do, so he had asked her plainly, and more than once. Each time she would respond with, "Let's just have dinner or something, Fitz. I don't really need or want to do anything extravagant."

"But baby, why," he had whined.

"I just don't _do_ birthdays," she countered, still being vague.

"Livi, you went all out for my birthday last year, so how could that possibly be true?"

"That's different, it was _your_ birthday," she had teased with a smile before climbing on top of him and distracting him with her tongue.

"Livi," he had stopped her kiss with all the willpower he could muster. "There is _no_ way we're not doing something extravagant when, on top of that fact that you're turning twenty-one, we spent your birthday together last year and you didn't even **_tell_** me it was your freaking birthday!"

"_Because_, it wasn't a big deal, babe. And it still isn't," she whispered, burying her face in his neck and nibbling in that perfect way that never failed to lower his defenses. She ran her finger over his lips, "I already have everything I want."

He caught her finger playfully between his teeth. "Still not getting off that easy. Let's go someplace."

"Like where?"

"Well it's your birthday, Livi. What, do you want me to do _all_ of the work?" Fitz teased.

"Fitz, I don't know. What about your job? How are we going to get away?"

"Olivia, let me worry about that. Pick someplace and we're going."

"Okay," she smiled. "Do you mind if it's somewhere cold?"

"Not at all, your wish is my command."

"Well I saw an advertisement for vacations in Reykjavik on television the other day, apparently it's only six hours away... "

"_Iceland_?" Fitz asked incredulously.

"You said, pick. So, I picked," she laughed.

And he had made it happen. After running it past Mayor Lewis, he had scheduled to take the work week after her birthday off. Their first class flight was booked, their suite reserved and their list of activities and places not to miss grew with each passing day.

Fitz was excited.

Figuring that now would be a good time to double, or more like quadruple, check on their reservations, Fitz pulled the website up on his browser. The week had to be perfect for his Livi and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that it was. Fitz was just entering his assigned reservation number on the Hotel Borg website when he heard a light knock at his office door.

"Come on in, Quinn," Fitz called out, knowing it would be no one else.

She stuck her head through the door tentatively. "Are you busy?"

"Not really, how's it going this morning?"

She slipped inside of the room and shut the door behind her. "Okay...I just received an e-mail, though, and I thought I should let you know about its message right away. It's about the meeting this morning...it's been...rescheduled."

"For when?" Fitz asked distractedly.

"Next week," Quinn replied in a small voice and immediately it sunk in why she looked so frightened and timid compared to her usual jolly self.

"Why, that's impossible, Quinn. I've already been cleared for vacation next week," he countered, nostrils flaring.

"I know, I-"

"I _just_ checked my e-mail, why wasn't I sent any information regarding this last minute change?" Fitz snarled. He didn't mean to take out his anger on her, but sometimes it was hard not to shoot the bearer of bad news.

"It was sent to all of the relevant secretaries for us to inform each one of you about it, I guess, maybe they knew it wouldn't go over too well," Quinn explained.

"Forward it to me, maybe you misread it. I need to see this for myself," he demanded.

"Fitz,-"

"**_Now_**, Quinn," he growled in a tone that brooked no arguments and she hightailed it out of the door.

Fitz had refreshed his screen twice already before the message appeared in his inbox and the subject title of the e-mail alone caused his heart to sink directly to his feet.

_Noooo_, Fitz groaned inwardly as the meaning of the e-mail finally set in. The rescheduled, week long meetings in which his presence would be mandatory would directly conflict with his trip. Thus, he would be forced to cancel his personal plans.

_Cancel, cancel, **cancel**_, the word rung in his head tauntingly. _How am I going to break to her?_ Fitz thought to himself. _This is not fair, this is **so** fucking not fair!_

In a rage, he swiped all the papers off of his desk onto the floor and his paper weight went tumbling with it.

It was _ruined_.

All of the thought and planning and he had put into the trip would be for naught and Olivia was going to be too through with him.

There was a knock at the door and before Quinn could peek her head in he yelled out, "I'm fine!"

Grabbing his suit jacket off of the back of his seat, Fitz decided that he wasn't going to go down so easily, at least not without a fight.

* * *

"Hey John, what's going on with this budget conference?" Fitz asked as the sitting mayor ended his call.

"I take it you saw the e-mail," Mayor Lewis replied with a grim look.

"Yes and I'm completely at a loss. Why the last minute change?"

"I'm sorry, Fitz, I truly am. I know you had a nice vacation planned and everything for Olivia's birthday, hell I approved it, but it's an emergency situation. Johnson's mother passed away early this morning. He's been called away to Wellesley to take care of her business and affairs for a few days. Can't create a budget plan without a treasurer."

"Oh, I see," was all Fitz could say. He felt bad for Johnson and would send his condolences, but it still didn't stop him from feeling bummed about his own misfortune.

"I know, she picked a bad time to pass on. But what could I say? We were left with little choice. Death waits for no man."

"Understood," Fitz conceded. "Of course funerals trump vacations."

"Such is the way of politics. With great power comes great responsibility. Things often change in the blink of an eye and all of us have made, or to will have to make our sacrifices. Sometimes our civic duty trumps our personal ones. If I didn't need you, you know I'd say go ahead, but I need you by my side, Fitzgerald."

"No, I completely understand, but I at least had to try. It just stings because I absolutely insisted that we do something big for her birthday and now I have to cancel, but it's necessary that I be here and be present for this. I'm probably going to be in the doghouse for a few days on account of this, though," Fitz vented.

"Fitz, give her some credit, Olivia is smart and she loves the hell out of you, even a blind man could see that. She'll be fine. Not to say that you won't necessarily in the dog house for a couple of days, but who amongst us hasn't been?" John chuckled. "It's a part of being married to both a woman and to politics."

Fitz laughed, "You have the most interesting way of putting things. Hey, since everything is moved to next week, is it alright if I take the day off, Friday?"

"For sure. Just between us, I won't be around Friday either, besides the morning. I have a golf date with some of the big fish from the State Attorney's office. If it helps, you can take off Thursday after our two o'clock meeting. I'll need you back Sunday, though. Just for a quick briefing in the afternoon. Sharon will be in touch with more details."

"Thanks, John, it helps a lot," Fitz told the man gratefully as he turned to leave.

* * *

It was a little after four o'clock when Fitz unlocked the door to the apartment and found Harrison sitting on the couch with his computer in his lap, which wasn't an unusual scene. With Huck gone, Harry had become somewhat of a fixture around their place and Fitz didn't mind. He had taken an immediate liking to the young man when they had met almost a year ago and over time, they had only grown closer.

Harrison had a kind and caring spirit and Fitz loved him like his own little brother. He could easily vacillate between being completely outrageous and hilarious and serious and wise, often times in the same conversation. With Fitz's sometimes unpredictable and late hours at the office, it was comforting to know that there was someone he could trust that could pop in on Olivia so that she wasn't always alone. Although she had come out of her shell a bit in terms of socializing, Fitz had come to accept that she was mostly a loner by nature and many times it didn't matter to her whether she had company or not, except when it came to him.

"Hey Harry, is Olivia home?"

"No, she left like an hour ago, so she should be back any minute. Said she was picking up something for you guys' trip from the mall. Supposed to be bringing me back a Cinnabon, I sure hope she hurries, though."

"Ugh," Fitz groaned as he plopped dejectedly onto the sofa opposite Harrison.

"Something wrong?" Harrison asked with genuine concern.

Fitz sighed and shook his head, "Last minute change of schedule at work. Long story short, I'm going to have to cancel our trip. I am so dead, or at the very least in the doghouse. I convinced her to make a big thing out of it when she didn't even want to, and now, I have to break my promise."

"Oh my god, no. She's going to be really disappointed."

"More like crushed." Fitz sighed again. "We were going to hike Mount Esja...spend a night on Videy Island...see the Northern Lights...I have a headache."

"Hey, look, don't get so down. It's not the end of the world. There are other things you guys can still do. What'd you guys do last year?"

"Last year, she didn't even tell me it was her birthday. We had only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks, I didn't know," Fitz explained.

"Wow," Harrison chuckled. "What an Olivia thing to do. Well, you guys could always keep it local. There's always the Poconos, or maybe go south? I heard the Carolina's are beautiful. Miami is overrated, but nice and warm this time of year. Or, you could go north? Canada has some good spots, Toronto, Montreal, Niagra Falls. Or if you want to avoid customs, maybe even New York City, which is pretty close and always a good time."

A light bulb clicked, "You know, she's mentioned New York a couple of times and I've been meaning to take her. They have an exhibit at the MOMA that caught our attention, but things have just been so crazy..."

"Yeah, look into that!" Harrison encouraged him. "There are loads of things to do in New York City, they don't call it the city that never sleeps for nothing."

"Thank you, Harrison. You're the king of ideas, have I ever told you that?"

"Maybe once or twice," Harrison laughed.

"Anything else stored up there in that brilliant noggin of yours?"

"Cake. What are we doing for cake? There _must_ be cake."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of it. She loves carrot cake," Fitz offered.

"Only because it's my favorite. For her birthday, German chocolate is the only way."

"Okay, I can call around and see which of the gourmet shops can have it ready in time-"

"No! It _has_ to be home made," Harrison insisted.

"Harry, I don't know the first thing about baking. Why does it '_have_' to be homemade?"

"Because that's the way my Aunt Lisa used to do it for Liv's birthday every year. Coconut pecan frosting, walnuts and the tiny purple candles. Served warm with a daub of whipped cream. That's the way it _has_ to be, you can't mess with tradition. You, my friend, are in luck because I have perfected my baking skills and am the master chef now, so I'll teach you, for future reference."

"You're a freaking lifesaver. Anything else I should know concerning birthday traditions?"

"Fried Oreos. There has to be fried Oreos," Harrison added matter of factly.

"That sounds disgusting and like a heart attack," Fitz cried.

"You've never had them?! Not even at the carnival?"

"Nope, never really was a carnival kind of kid," Fitz explained.

He laughed, "Well you'll love it, and it is a heart attack, but once a year won't hurt you."

Fitz huffed, "I guess, but tradition is tradition, so that's what it shall be. Great, since we're on limited time, we'll probably head out for the city early afternoon, so let's do the cake cutting before that."

"Sure, we should make a 'party' of it. Streamers, confetti, the whole nine. She pretends not to care, but she'll love it. I'll invite Quinn, and Stephen, too...and his new girlfriend, too, I guess. It'll be a little awkward for Quinn, but Olivia really likes him. That girl she used to live with, Abby, is around over break. I'll see if she wants to come and bring her boyfriend Charles."

"Sounds like a plan. So, are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I actually have a date," Harrison grinned with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Hey, look at you. Tell me about her, who is she?"

He shrugged, "No one you would know, just a chick I met downtown last weekend. She's making dinner and I'm bringing the wine. Hey, what would you suggest to go with grilled salmon?"

Fitz paused, "Go with a nice Pinot Noir. I actually have a nice, aged bottle from France on the rack beside the pantry if you really want to impress her."

"You are the man, Fitz!"

"And so are you, Harry, so are you. Behave now, you hear?"

"Pssh, now what fun would that be? Hey, I'll stop by the supermarket later on tonight on the way home and grab the stuff for the cake. When's a good time for us to bake?"

"Thursday afternoon is perfect, I'll come by your house straight after work, Lewis said I can leave early."

"Bet. Well, I'm going to peace out now. Tell Liv to hold onto my Cinnabon, cause I'm coming back for it tomorrow!"

* * *

Fitz had been googling like a mad man for over ten minutes when he heard Olivia's keys in the apartment door. _Thank God for the internet_, he thought to himself as he clicked the 'reserve' button to take care of their room for the weekend before abandoning his phone on the couch to greet her at the threshold.

"Hey babe...you're home early!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I am," he smiled, embracing her before she was fully through the door. Fitz unzipped her jacket and began unraveling her scarf from around her neck. "Did you find everything you were looking for at the mall?"

"I did," she grinned, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him. "And a few things I wasn't looking for as well. Where's Harrison and why do you have that look on your face?"

"He had to run, had a hot a date to get ready for, and what look?" he asked as he hung her jacket and scarf on the coat rack.

"The same look you had that day you spilled your coffee all over my laptop," she giggled.

He chuckled a little now, able to find a bit of humor in the horror and dread he had felt when he had knocked his mug of steaming French Vanilla coffee with cream onto her computer while she was working on a paper. He was sure was wearing on a similar look of apprehension because his guilt was weighing on him about the news he was about to deliver. Fitz picked her up off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him softly.

"Tell me what's wrong, Fitz," she urged.

He walked them over to the couch and sat them down before speaking. "Baby, I have some really, _really_, disappointing news."

"What happened?"

He sighed, "Some things got changed around at the office, with my meetings. Johnson's mother passed, we have to delay the budget planning until next week, which poses a conflict with our birthday plans and-"

"We have to cancel," she finished his sentence.

Fitz sighed again, watching the disappointment flicker briefly in her eyes before she covered it up. "I'm _so_ sorry Livi, I feel like such an ass for this. It was all my idea, I know I-"

"Fitz, don't worry about it. It's not the end of the world," she assured him.

"Yeah, but _still_, it's your birthday and I know you were looking forward to this," Fitz insisted.

"I was, and I won't lie, I'm disappointed, but really, I'm not mad. It's not your fault...when duty calls, you have to answer. We can go some other time," she gave him a small smile.

Fitz cupped her face and kissed her pointedly, "Livi, we're still going to do have fun this weekend, okay? I'm not going in on Friday and I promise, I am **_going_** to make this up to you."

"Fitz, I _always_ have fun with you, no matter where we are or what we're doing. You're all I need, I don't care if we just lay in the bed all day."

He kissed her forehead, "You know it only makes me feel _more_ guilty that you're being so understanding about this."

"I know you would move heaven and earth in order to make this happen for me, so if you say you have to cancel, I know you were left with no other choice. How could I be mad at you for that? I'd rather not waste the time we do have together being upset about something neither of us could control. But if it'll make you feel better, I could be a bitch about it, if you really, _really_ want me to be," she joked.

Fitz chuckled, "Yes, it definitely would help if you threw something at my head and called me a bastard."

Olivia rolled her eyes dramatically, "You're one sick puppy. I can promise you one thing, I won't be as understanding if you cancel on me on our anniversary."

"I swear to you that that will not happen." He feigned a cough, "You know, I think I definitely foresee myself being too sick to work that week."

"That's what I like to hear. Hey, I know one way you can makeup it up to me."

He ran his thumb across her bottom kip before kissing it gently, "Anything."

"Come to the mall with me really quick? I just want to return a couple of things, I won't be long."

"Why don't you keep it? What'd you get, anyway?"

"Meh, just a couple of pairs of boots I don't necessarily need. I was already on the fence when I bought them, so I definitely want to take it back now, before I forget. We can stop at that Thai place you love so much, too."

"Say no more," Fitz smiled. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

Fitz held Olivia's small digits firmly between his fingers as they walked at a leisurely pace through the bustling mall. What had started off as a few simple returns had turned into multiple store trip, which wasn't unusual for Olivia and Fitz honestly didn't mind.

He enjoyed watching her try on random things and ask his opinion; it was normal and he loved being normal with her. It also gave him a window into her taste and style, which gave him good gift ideas and proved to be very helpful.

The couple was headed towards Olivia's fourth favorite store when a bracelet in the jewelry store display caught his eye. Fitz tried to slow his pace without making it too obvious what he was looking at as he tried to gain a better glimpse of the bauble. He had already been planning to pick up some type of token of affection for her birthday, and now since he had had to cancel their elaborate celebration, he would definitely need to up the ante.

"Babe?"

"Yes, sweetie?" he answered mindlessly, his eyes and mind still on the bracelet.

"How do you feel about cats?"

Fitz jerked his head away from the direction of the window and saw that Olivia had her eyes fixed on the pet store display.

"I kind of hate them," he replied honestly and she her neck snapped up towards him in a breakneck speed and glared up at him as if he had thrown cold water on her. "I mean, hate is a strong word," he backpedaled a bit. "I just think I'm more of a dog person, to be honest."

"But why? Have you ever even _owned_ a cat?" she asked accusingly.

"No, mostly because they don't do anything besides eat, sleep, poop and scratch up your furniture. My father's words, not mine."

"Well your father doesn't know what he's talking about it because that's simply _not_ true. They make excellent companions and they catch rodents and birds and stuff," Olivia countered.

"Well, it's a good thing we don't have any rodents. I think we'll be alright without one."

She pouted up at him, "Baby, can't we just go inside and take a little _look_?" It was a look that she had perfected in the last year, and if she hadn't known before how much of an effect she had on him, she definitely did now. He was wrapped about her tiny little fingers, but he didn't mind one bit since she used her power mostly for good.

"Sure, why not," he conceded, but inside he was hoping that a closer look would change her mind. In his opinion, cats were little fur balls that just made life more complicated than it had to be and he could do without one. At least a dog could serve as a protector, a cat, not so much. Nevertheless, he would humor the idea for now, especially given the circumstances.

She took his hand and led him past all the adorable puppy cages, where most of the people were congregated, towards the kitten cages near the back. Unlike the pups which were ripping and running and just generally being cute, most of the kittens were lazing about on their pillows looking like descendants of Egyptian royalty. Most of the animals ignored his presence, but the ones that did look his way offered little more than a bored expression of knowing all and caring less.

Unphased by their lack of enthusiasm, Olivia dropped to the floor, unlatched the hook and immediately began calling at the felines.

"Aren't they just so _cute_?" She asked as a calico sauntered over with attitude and nudged her hand to elicit a rub.

"They're okay...you sure you don't want a dog, baby?"

Olivia scowled at him, "This one is just the _cutest_. Aren't you? You're just so cute and lovable and you wanna come home with me and daddy, don't you?" Fitz couldn't help but smile at the mention of being a daddy.

"You're back," a voice called over his shoulder and a pet store attendant came up to stand beside him.

"You were here earlier?" He asked in disbelief.

"I may have been," she replied evasively, giving him a sheepish grin.

"Why do I have the odd feeling that I've been set up?" Fitz chuckled and sighed before turning to face the man. "Hey, I think I read somewhere that they can take the claws out or something? So he won't scratch up the couch?"

"Fitz, that's _cruel_!" Olivia shrieked.

"Well, that depends on what school of thought you're from," the clerk interjected. "Some believe it's bad because claws serve as the animal's main line of defense, but in the case of house cats, it saves a lot of them from becoming homeless due to pissing off their respective owners. There is a happy medium, though. We can cap them, so that the nails are in tact and she can maneuver, but she won't be able to sink them into your leather and such. She'll learn to rely on her leaping skills instead of sinking and dragging her claws into surfaces."

"Sooo, baby, can we take her home?" Olivia asked with the kitty cuddled in her arms, as if he could say no to that face.

"Babe, just give me a couple of days to think about it, okay? We'll see."

She smiled as if she had already won, "Okay, but _only_ a couple of days. We don't want to come back to find that someone has already adopted Saatchi! No, we wouldn't want that, right girl?"

* * *

Fitz glanced up at the clock that read six thirty a.m. It was finally Friday and he had the day off, but nonetheless, his body had not received the memo and still woke him at the same time. It was all the same anyway, because he had a mission that required he wake up first.

Fitz had made sure not to fall asleep until Olivia was good and knocked out so that he could position their bodies perfectly to exact the second leg of his plan.

Everything was in place; he had secretly packed their bags in preparation for New York two nights ago, the cake had been baked, the Oreos prepared for frying, the guests invited and the jewelry purchased. Just hours ago he had executed the first of his series of surprises and it had gone over well.

They had stayed up later than usual for a weekday night, just the two of them, to ring in her birthday exactly at midnight. Olivia had laughed when he said they should countdown the same way one would on New Year's Eve and said it was silly, but her bright smile told him that it was an idea she enjoyed.

He had kissed her right as the clock struck twelve and told her how much he loved her and was glad that she had been born, which was followed by flutes of champagne and the first gift.

"I have something for you," he whispered, gazing into her eyes as she laid on her back beneath him.

She kissed him, "You didn't have to get me anything, babe. Taking the day off is more than enough."

Fitz gave her a look that told her she knew better than that. "Well this isn't the most expensive, or the most original gift, but it's from the heart and I hope you like it." He jumped up and ran to the closet where he had hidden the parcel a few hours earlier and lugged it out.

She sat up and eyed him curiously, "What is it?"

"Come open it," he urged.

She ripped off the white paper and covered her mouth in surprise at the sight.

"Fitz," was all she could say. "It's amazing." She had completely forgotten about the portrait of her that he had begun sketching one late night that now seemed like forever ago. He had transformed it from the bare charcoal sketch into a beautiful piece of artwork filled with vibrant colors and intricate details. It was amazing and absolutely breathtaking to see herself through his eyes reflected in his art.

She embraced him, "Baby, you are so talented. I love it. If you ever get tired of politics, you have a real future in he art world.

He kissed her forehead and blushed before taking another look at the finished product. "I know it's a long time coming, I started it almost a year ago, but I think I finally got it right. It took a long time because I wanted to capture your essence _just_ right."

"You did a perfect job," she smiled.

After they had finished the champagne, Fitz broke out the special massaging oils and gave her a full body rub down until she was putty in his hands. Always aiming to please, he followed up by using his superpowers until he had sucked all the energy from her. Before he could even turn off the light she had been lightly snoring his arms, a sign of her utter exhaustion. He had held her tightly to his chest to make sure he could access the drawer beside their bed without having to disturb her sleep later that morning. The only problem now, was that they had shifted somehow in the night and now she was lodged between his chest and the arm that he needed to reach for the present in the drawer.

Fitz tried to wriggle his arm free from beneath her, but the movement caused her body to stir and he could hear her mumbling, rousing, but still mostly asleep.

"Baby?" He whispered, trying to gauge her consciousness. When she didn't respond, Fitz used his available arm to raise her upper body and roll her onto his chest to free his needed limb.

Instantly, she lifted her head to face him. Rubbing her eyes and blinking twice, she muttered unintelligibly before burying her face into his chest again. Fitz sighed in relief, she was still sleep.

He finally just decided to make a go for it, outstretching his arm and sliding out the drawer on the adjacent nightstand to extract the small black box that was hidden beneath a few strategically placed papers. When he opened the box, the bracelet glittered, even in the darkened room, and he smiled. It was stunning piece of jewelry and he hoped she would like it and the matching earrings that he had hidden in her luggage. It was eye catching, but still simple enough that she could wear it everyday, if she wanted to, and he hoped that she would.

_Here goes nothing_, Fitz thought as he slid her arm slowly down his side until it was at the right angle for him to clasp the tennis bracelet around her petite wrist.

_Mission accomplished._

He could have just given her the bracelet last night when she was conscious, like a normal person, but he was trying to be romantic. He had seen the idea in some movie a long time ago and it had looked like a nice idea in theory, but he had to admit that they had made slipping jewelry on a woman in her sleep look a lot easier than it had proved to be in execution, but it was well worth it.

Fitz gazed down at her sleeping soundly against his chest and couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. She was a godsend. In so many ways, she had made him a better man and a better human being overall. He looked at the time, **6:49**. He still had a few hours until Harrison and the gang would be sneaking in, so he decided that hewas going to get some rest until then.

* * *

"Baby," he heard an excited voice in his ear and felt soft lips against his chest. He opened his eyes to a grinning Olivia.

"This _sooo_ beautiful," she cried, her arm raised in his face to show him that she had finally seen his gift.

Fitz smiled, "You like it?" He was almost upset that he missed the look on her face when she saw it on her arm, but this was close enough.

"I love it, I love it, **_I love it_**!"

"Happy birthday, Livi."

She pressed her lips against his. "Are you hungry? I'll make us some breakfast."

Fitz moved his hand to the small of her back to keep her from getting up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you not get the memo that today is your birthday? You let me handle breakfast," he scolded her playfully. The clock read ten-thirty so he knew he had to keep her away from the kitchen for at least another half an hour. "Let's take a shower, first though, before we eat."

"Okay," Olivia agreed and then Fitz could swear he heard a thump come from down the hall. "Did you hear that?" Olivia asked with furrowed brows.

"What?" He asked coyly, even though he had heard it too. _Will they be freaking quiet_, Fitz thought to himself.

"Sounds like its coming from the kitchen," she told him as she rolled out of the bed, but Fitz got up in a flash and beat her to the door.

"Hey, hey, hey. What do you call yourself doing?"

"We both heard it, I'm gonna go check it out," she said, trying to sidestep him.

"I didn't hear anything, but if something was wrong, why would I send my _wife_ out there to make sure everything is okay? Back to bed with you."

She smiled slyly and crossed her arms. "Bed? I thought we were taking a shower? You're _up_ to something."

"Am _not_. Now you," he turned her around and walked her towards the bathroom, "get the shower hot me for me. _I'm_ gonna go check out the source of the imaginary sounds." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her neck. "Whatever you do, do **_not_** leave this room."

"Okay, babe, you got it."

Fitz closed the door behind him and made his way down the hall. "Hey, don't you guys understand the meaning of a _surprise_? What's all the ruckus?" Fitz admonished the group playfully.

"Sorry," Harrison chuckled. "Quinn is a freaking butter fingers. She keeps dropping things." He pointed up at the banner that read 'Happy Birthday Livi' in bright red letters hanging on the wall. "It took us three tries to get it straight between the balloon arrangement."

He turned to the other couple hanging up streamers on the other side of the living room. "Hi Abby, Charles. How are you guys?"

"Great!" Abby chirped and Charles just nodded.

"How much more time do you guys need?"

"At least fifteen more minutes, mate," Stephen called from the kitchen. "We're frying the last of the Oreos, the cake is warming in the oven."

"And we haven't set the table yet, or unleashed the balloons," Quinn pointed out.

"Okay, got it, I'll stall. Thanks, guys. We're gonna take a shower, so that should give you all plenty of time."

"**_Ew_**, come on, I did not need that imagery," Harrison groaned.

"I guess it's my turn to be sorry," Fitz laughed. "Thank you again, _sooo_ much. Oh yeah, and Harry, how was Saatchi last night?" The kitten was in the middle of the floor stalking and periodically pouncing on a stray roll of red streamers that apparently had affronted her somehow.

"She was ripping and running like a mad man, typical cat stuff."

The roll of colored tissue paper rolled out of the kitty's reach and she gave up her game and decided to rub up against Fitz's leg. "Hey kitty, how's it going down in there?"

The cat tried to clutched at his leg and stared up at him with her large, green eyes.

_I guess she is pretty cute_, he thought and smiled. "Come on Chi-Chi," he picked up the kitten. "What better time to show you off then now?" He held the kitty securely in his arms as he walked back down the hall. Fitz had gone back to pick up the pet on his lunch break the the day after visiting with Olivia in order to start the adoption process. The same clerk he had spoken to the day prior was there and answered his million and one questions about owning the pet, include the proper way to hold it.

Fitz felt much better about the whole thing after the man assured him that the kitten could be outfitted with his nail caps, necessary shots and a grooming schedule within a couple of days. Compared to a dog, he figured a cat would be relatively low maintenance, a small inconvenience. If a kitty was what his baby wanted, then that's what she would have.

Fitz peeked his head through the door to confirm that Olivia was actually in the bathroom before entering the room. He put the kitty down in the chaise across from their bed before addressing her, "You stay right here, okay?"

The kitten yawned in response, but didn't move, so Fitz took it as a good sign and decided to make his appearance in the bathroom before Olivia's curiosity got the best of her.

When he opened the door to the steamy room, she was sitting on the counter top. She was naked, save for her red underwear, his favorite color, and looking every bit of the vixen she was. Fitz closed the door behind him and drunk in the sight before him. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but she seemed to get more beautiful and more sexy to him with each passing day.

Without a word, she beckoned him closer with a single finger and he obliged. He kissed her slowly at first, his lips patient and exploratory as his fingers traced the curve of her hips upwards until he reached her breasts, using the pad of his thumbs to tease her nipples lightly. Her hands moved from his hair down to his shoulders to try to draw him closer.

"Baby?" she asked, her mouth moving to his earlobes.

"Hmm?"

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"It smells like cake. Chocolate cake."

He grinned, but played it cool. "Babe, you're _losing_ it." he smiled on her lips as he moved them from the countertop towards the shower.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were getting dressed side by side. Fitz was trying to look as nonchalant as possible as he looked behind the chaise, beneath the bed and every place else he could think of in the relatively small space.

_Where the hell could the cat have gone? The door is closed, the closet was shut,-_

"Baby, what are you looking for?" Olivia asked from the in front of his dresser as he moved the nightstand to see if Saatchi had gotten trapped behind there.

"What?" he asked absentmindedly. "Me? Nothing."

"Umm, okay. Well, you wouldn't happened to have seen my brown sweater at your office, or something, have you? I can't seem to find it and I haven't seen for like two whole days. It's driving me crazy. How do you lose a _sweater_?"

Fitz grinned crookedly standing up straight, "I may have seen it." When he had packed their bags a couple of days ago, he had put the sweater in her luggage because he knew she loved to wear it and it was among her favorites. He had hoped that she wouldn't notice its absence and just wear something different instead, but it didn't seemed to have worked out that way.

He walked into the closet and wheeled out her small suitcase. "It may or may not be packed in here."

She tilted her head and eyed him curiously, "Why would you put it in there?"

"Because we have a one thirty reservation at the Heliport and I don't want to be late," he smirked, waiting for his words to register.

"Fitz, quit playing! The _Heliport_?! Why?!" she demanded excitedly.

He pulled her into his arms, "It's my wife's twenty first birthday. We have places to go, things to do, people to see."

"Will you tell me where we're going or are you going to kill me with suspense?"

"Is it okay if I whisk you away to New York for the weekend?"

"Baby! Oh my god, of course. And we're going by _helicopter_? This is nuts."

"I thought about getting a car, but with traffic the trip could be a several hours. A commercial flight poses its own set of issues and I'm not really a bus kind of guy. I know we only have a weekend, but I want to make every second count and this mode of transportation will take a fraction of the time. And it'll be fun. We can get the bird's eye view of some landmarks before we touchdown."

Before she could respond, the sound of jingling bells caught their attention and little miss Saatchi finally decided to make her debut.

"Fitz! You, you _didn't_!"

He kissed her forehead "I did. Whatever Livi wants, Livi gets."

"Baby...This is...Thank you! What are we going to do with her while we're away?"

"Harrison agreed to cat-sit for us, it's all taken care of."

"Baby, than-"

He stopped her, "If you thank me again, I'm going to scream."

She chuckled, "I love you, Fitz."

"I love you more. Now, let's get you some breakfast," he grinned before scooping her up off her feet.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" The roar filled her ears as Fitz dropped her to her feet in the living room. There had to be at least half a hundred red and purple balloons filling the room, an oversized banner wishing her a happy twenty-first and a table already prepared with breakfast, chocolate cake, fried Oreos and champagne.

It was perfect.

Although there were only eight of them in the room, it felt full and warm and Olivia genuinely felt happy. As they sung happy birthday, she looked around the table and smiled.

Her and Abby weren't the best of friends, but over the months, they had mended a good part of it and she liked getting to know her over again. Charles, her boyfriend of the past four months, seemed to be a good influence on her so far and she seemed happy.

Harrison was singing the loudest and grinning ear to ear and she couldn't help but beam at her big, little cousin. He was always her loudest cheerleader and support system and she knew she could always depend on him for his unwavering love and friendship.

Beside him was Quinn, who had also become an integral part of her life over the past months. She could be dorky and ditzy and awkward when the mood overtook her, but she was also a good hearted person. Though a feeling still remained that there was something strange about the woman, Olivia had no doubts about where her loyalties lied and for that she was grateful. Although her and Stephen were no longer together, Olivia had remained friends with both of them.

Stephen was funny and smart and interesting and she enjoyed conversation with him. He was already on his third girlfriend since he and Quinn had broken up, but she was sure he was just sowing his oats to try to get over the failed relationship and eventually he would rise above the phase.

Finally, she looked up at Fitz, whose arms were still secure around her waist. He was her universe, where all space and matter existed, and she knew that life without him would be like a black hole, lightless. He was everything she could have ever dared to dream about having in a husband and partner and she knew that although things were calm now, there would come a time when things would get crazy again, and when it did, he would always protect her, and she him.

The sound of the intercom buzzing interrupted her thoughts and their song.

She was the closest so she answered the intercom and Hal informed her that there was a special delivery waiting for her in the lobby that only she could sign for and she told him she would be right down.

* * *

When the doors to the elevator slid open and Olivia spied the dark, husky figure looming in the corner of the lobby her heart began to speed up. He turned and she smiled, and was surprised to see him smile back.

Before he could rebuff her, she threw herself into his arms.

"Huck! When did you get back? I didn't think- Are you staying?!"

He pulled back and shrugged. "I'm here."

"For how long?" she asked. Not daring to interrogate him on where he had been for the past nine months.

"For good. Happy birthday. I got you something," he said, rifling through his bag until he found an envelope and handed it to her. "Open it later. It's nothing much, but I thought you'd like it."

"Thank you. Are you coming upstairs?"

"Should I? The gang's all there, aren't they?"

"Yeah, Fitz, Harrison, Quinn,-"

"Stephen."

"I'm sure he doesn't have a problem with you," Olivia offered, trying to reassure him.

"Wouldn't care if he did. A little awkward though. You know I hate big to-dos."

"Look, the only big to-do today is about _me_, so don't flatter yourself," Olivia ribbed.

He looped his arm through hers, "Come on. Let me get you back to your party, Miss Finally-Legal."

"That's _Mrs_. Finally-Legal to you, sir," Olivia laughed as the elevator doors opened for them.

* * *

When the door opened to their thirtieth floor suite, Olivia was was speechless for what felt like the millionth time that day.

The simplistic beauty of the room was astonishing. Everything was white from the carpet to the bedding to the curtains, all lined with gold trim. A sucker for a good view, Fitz had reserved for them the penthouse, which offered a breathtaking view of the fast paced city below and its could see the Empire State building, the city's crown jewel, not far in the distance and noted that it looked a bit different than the view she had gotten from their helicopter tour. She couldn't wait to see how it transformed by night, all dark and illuminated by bright lights and to experience that for the first time with Fitz.

_This is the best birthday ever_, was her last thought as she turned around to find Fitz looming above her. He had been talking with the concierge when she had originally decided to start exploring the space.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, his gaze piercing through her.

"How much I love you and this is the best birthday, of all time," she answered honestly

He smiled, "I'm glad I could make it happen for you. I'm still sorry that I-"

"Baby, quit apologizing. You don't have anything to be sorry for. This is perfect, _you_ are perfect."

Fitz pressed his forehead against hers, "I am not perfect, but for you, I wish I was. I _love_ you, Livi and I live to keep you happy. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, whatever my job is or whatever duties I have, _you_ are my everything. The most important duty I've been entrusted with is to love you for life, and I always will because without you, I'm nothing. I need you to believe that."

"I do, Fitz. I truly do."

* * *

**A/N: Part Two Coming please look out for that Monday or Tuesday! Hope you enjoyed the story and will read the next one too :)**


End file.
